Operation Winged Seed
by Aldaeus
Summary: AC 195 Operation Meteor has begun, Dr. J decides Heero could use a little help with the mission so he "borrows" a certain ship, and five pilots...
1. Chapter 1

Operation winged seed

Hello this is my first fan fic i'll be posting - as far as Gundam Wing, Seed or any other part of the Mobile suit Gundam franchise i do not own it... and i do not claim to own any part of it. I shall be borrowing the characters and making them dance like my little puppets... oh hey Athrun...

What's this about making us dance like little puppets...

ack I didn't mean that..

Hay Heero he's writing a saucy bit between you and Relena...

*Gulp* Well enjoy the show I'll be alive after this i hope!

Edit 9/26/11: cleaned and polished some errors I found.

(xxx)- scene break

(xxxxxx) Chapter start / end

xxxxxx

Operation winged seed

Ch. 1

Dr. J stood in front of the cockpit of the wing where a boy sat in a tan pilot's suit "Because the assassination of Vice-Foreign minister Darlian was foiled the Military HQ now knows of the Operation plans, and it will probably be better if they decipher it." He said as he stroked his beard.

The boy sat there "But the Mission in reality will be different." He said.

Dr. J nodded "Right, This is the mission you choose however you risk your life with this launch."

The boy stared blankly at him "Don't worry. Life is cheap, especially mine."

Dr. J continued "Contact may come at any time regarding targets."

The boy nodded "Roger."

"Engage in the mission as quickly as possible." Dr. J Continued.

"Roger." The boy responded again.

"Let's decide on a codename, I've decided on the name of the pacifist space leader…" Dr. J looked at him "You got that Heero Yuy?"

"Roger that." With that Heero closed the cockpit and began his launch preparations.

Dr. J turned and walked towards his lab "Now it is up to you Heero, however I don't intend on sending you on a suicide mission however you may think your life is worthless I do not. So it's time to procure some backup for you."

Xxx

The Archangel flew out along the ocean near the Orb Union border with the four stolen ZAFT Gundam's flying around trying to take the ship down.

"At this rate captain the ship will go down!" Natarle yelled as the ZAFT Gundam's opened fire again.

Yzak flew in front of the bridge in the duel while Athrun was engaging the strike "DIE LEGGED SHIP!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" said a voice over all the communications bringing the battle to a screeching halt.

"Who the fuck is this guy and how did he get our frequency?" Asked Yzak as Kira heard that "Wait you guys heard it too?"

Athrun looked around "Identify yourself, how did you get onto this military frequency?" asked Natarle.

The face of an old man with round goggle like glasses appeared on the screen he had long white hair and a long goatee "How is not what matters. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to barrow your mobile weapons and that ship if you don't mind…" with that they all gaped as what looked like a black hole appeared and the Blitz got sucked through.

Athrun's eyes widened in terror "NICOL!"

Murrue stared horrified "Engines maximum reverse thrust!"

The Gundam's one after another were sucked through until Kira and Athrun were all that were left along with the Archangel "Athrun grab on!" the Aegis landed next to the Strike on the bow of the Archangel and the ship was dragged slowly forward until the bow touched the black hole. Instantaneously the ship lurched forward into a tunnel of light.

Xxx

Dr. J smiled looking out into the hangar of the L1 colony at the massive ship and the five Gundam's, "The pilots should be awake soon Dr. J" said an engineer who passed.

Dr. J walked towards a door and into the room "So I see your awake." He said as he looked at the group of five pilots four in red one in blue.

They groaned and looked around regaining their consciousness "Where are we?" asked Dearka.

"A.C. 195, the L1 Colony hangar and manufacturing point one of the Colony Liberation Organization." Dr. J grinned causing all of the pilots to bolt upright.

Dr. J stood there with the grin on his face leaning forward on his cane with one arm behind his back. "I see you're all awake now, good."

Kira glared at him "Where is the Archangel, and why am I not in my machine?" the others looked at him for a second and Yzak glared.

"All in good time my boy, but first I think you should all try to get along you'll be working together for a while." Dr. J smiled.

Yzak's eyes shot back to Dr. J "What do you mean by that old man?"

Dr. J burst out laughing "Well tell me what you remember, and you should realize what I mean."

Nicol's eyes widened "Uhh… guys I don't think were on earth anymore…"

Dearka scratched his head and Dr. J smiled "Good observation Mr. Amalfi that is correct, you're not on earth anymore."

At that moment it hit the others "You have been brought thanks to my one invention to this Earth here you have no reasons to fight each other so play nice…" Dr. J finished.

Dearka shrugged "What does he mean by "this earth" I only know of one earth." And Athrun slapped him upside the head. "Hey what was that for Athrun?"

"He means were not at OUR Earth dumbass." Yzak snapped "So why have you kidnapped four ZAFT Pilots an Earth forces vessel, and its pilots?" he continued.

Dr. J grinned "To assist in Operation Meteor."

Kira blinked "Okay so what's Operation Meteor, and give us the details because I'm guessing this isn't just some off the wall hijacking."

Dr. J smiled "That will be later first get the bad blood out from your systems, some of you have a grudge against each other from what I can tell, and the Earth Alliance and OZ will chew you up, and spit you out if there is a divide in our forces."

With that Yzak smiled "With pleasure." He got up and walked over to Kira. Kira looked up right in time to get decked in the face. "That's for giving me this scar Strike!"

Athrun's eyes widened "Kira you alright?"

Dearka and Nicol blinked at Athrun "Who's Kira?"

Kira sat up from the floor rubbing his face "I am, my name is Kira Yamato pilot of the Strike. I should probably take his advice too..."

Dr. J smiled as Kira got up from the floor glared at Yzak walked over and gave him a hard punch right in the gut. Yzak doubled over from the hit. "That was for the shuttle in the atmosphere you cold heartless bastard!"

Athrun and the other two gaped "Kira?"

Yzak looked up "I did nothing wrong I shot down a military shuttle in a combat zone…" Kira glared death into his face.

"That wasn't a military shuttle you bastard it was a shuttle trying to evacuate the remaining survivors of the Heliopolis colony to earth." Kira said as Yzak's eyes widened "Give me one good reason why that little girl had to die?"

The other three pilots sat there in silence for a few moments.

Dr. J looked at him "Sounds like you, and Heero have something in common. Now that that is over perhaps we can continue."

Dearka blinked at him "What makes you think we're going to stay here gramps you're up against five pilots way younger than you we could just jump you and leave."

Athrun looked at him "Because unlike us Dearka, he is armed." With that Dr. J smile as he clicked his metal arm together behind his back.

"A good assumption my boy but, I don't have to be armed to take you five on, now follow me if you want to pilot any time too soon." With that he turned around revealing what had made the clicking noise they all gaped as they saw he had a mechanical arm with three articulated fingers.

Nicol got up and walked over to where Yzak and Kira were. "Well let's put out differences aside for now we aren't in a position to really argue and we should hear him out this Operation Meteor as he called it sounds interesting." He held out a hand to Kira. "My name is Nicol Amalfi."

Kira took it "Kira Yamato." He smiled.

"Come on lets go find out about this mission so we can get home." said Nicol.

Kira held out a hand to Yzak sitting on the floor looking out of it still. "Come on we shouldn't hold our grudges."

Yzak looked at the hand "I'm no better than the naturals that caused the bloody valentine, I killed civilians."

Kira took a deep breath as the other three looked at him "And I really shouldn't blame you, you had no idea of what it was so, don't be so hard on yourself." Yzak blinked as he looked at the hand then up at Kira who smiled at him. Yzak took the hand and was helped to his feet. "So who are you I'm Kira."

"Yzak Joule, who would have thought I'd be shaking hands with a Natural." He blinked and stared blankly at him as Kira realized he didn't know.

Athrun smiled "Yzak Kira isn't a natural by any extent of the word he's a Coordinator."

Dearka looked at Athrun "How can you tell that?"

"Because Athrun has been a friend of mine since we were in grade school with each other." Kira smiled "Why else do you think he always went after me?"

Dearka shrugged "Well I guess that makes me the last stranger in the room then, Dearka Elsman."

Nicol smiled "Ok now that that is settled…"

"You boys coming? Or do I have to find pilots for your machines?" yelled Dr. J from the end of the hall.

The five got up and started after him.

Xxx

"Lieutenant Zechs surveillance is reporting a meteorite" said an OZ soldier in a black uniform.

"Figures the satellite surveillance folks are practically blind. They really think a meteorite would ride the wave course to enter the earth's atmosphere." said Lieutenant Zechs Merquise.

"So it's just as OZ headquarters told us?" the soldier said.

"Right its Operation M for certain there's no doubt about it. How many of them can this carrier catch up with?" said Zechs.

"Just one the one headed for Eastern Eurasia." The soldier responded.

"One would do just dandy. A hired frontline soldier mustn't rush to battle." said Zechs with a smirk.

"That's quite the bold statement sir." The soldier turned to face his commander.

"I told you I am a true soldier." Said Zechs

Xxx

Murrue woke sitting on the floor along with the other bridge crew "Ugh… my head is throbbing." Murrue groaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw that no one looked injured.

"Captain we aren't on the bridge anymore." Natarle spoke as she looked at the surroundings' they were in a square metal room with a single light fixture.

The kids all woke up and groaned, and a knock was heard at the door. "Captain Murrue the Dr. said the Bridge crew, and officers were in here." Kira said as he opened the door walking in.

"Kira, you're here too, happened we were on the bridge one second the next thing we know were all in this room waking up with throbbing headaches." said Mu La Flaga as he spotted the kid.

"Well that will take some explaining Commander La Flaga, Captain Ramius and Lieutenant Badgirule. So please follow me and so I don't have to explain this more than once." Dr. J grinned as he walked up behind Kira.

"Why should we trust you, and where is our ship?" asked Murrue.

"Being rearmed and repaired as we speak along with all of your mobile weapons…" Dr. J looked at Murrue "now if you don't mind the four other pilots are waiting very patiently for the officers of your ship to attend the meeting so I don't have to repeat the mission more than once." He said as he turned, and walked back towards the meeting room.

Kira nodded "Let's go besides from the looks of things we could be of some use here, from what I have heard so far…"

"Ensign Yamato, that's not your call to make." said Natarle.

"She's right it's mine and I have to agree with Ensign Yamato Lieutenant he did abduct us to wherever but we are in no position to argue because wherever we are its not off the coast of the Orb Union, or on the Archangel." said Murrue.

"She's right, so what's the story kid?" asked Mu.

"Were currently in the L1 Colony cluster the year is A.C. 195 here… We're defiantly not home by any extent of the word." Kira sighed. "So let's go hear about this Operation Meteor." as he turned, and walked after Dr. J.

Mu Murrue and Natarle looked at each other for a second "Operation Meteor, sounds like we were abducted by a military organization of some form… which means we're outgunned unarmed and sitting ducks." Mu said. "Well I'll just have to make the impossible possible once again."

He got up, and made his way out the door after Kira five minutes later they were all in a small meeting room with Dr. J at the head of a table. "The reason I have brought you here is that we are currently in the opening stages of Operation Meteor, the plan to liberate the colonies from the oppression of the Earth Alliance and to destroy their elite unit known as OZ who assassinated a colony leader known as Heero Yuy who was advocating total pacifism. The goal of OZ is to spark a war. They are full of brash young commanders, and are looking to pick a fight."

Athrun raised an eyebrow "So you're going to war with OZ to destroy them and liberate the colonies from a nation on earth that is oppressing them? Sounds like what happened back home."

Yzak nodded "Though from the sounds of it I'd say the colonies aren't united like the plants are am I right?"

Dr. J nodded "So I am asking or should I say have borrowed you to assist the pilot I have sent to carry out this mission."

Mu gaped "You sent only one pilot? That's a suicide mission to take on an entire army with just one Mobile Suit."

Dr. J smiled "Not for a pilot who has nearly been trained since birth to be the perfect soldier and was trained not only by myself but Odin Lowe the assassin who killed Heero Yuy. In a sense it's our way of getting even."

Murrue blinked "Who is this pilot then?"

A picture flashed up onto the screen "Pilot of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, Code Name: Heero Yuy, Age fifteen." The boy had blue eyes as cold as a veteran pilot "Missions completed, all assigned total kill's unknown bases destroyed three at this point. Skills include all forms of combat training, piloting, hand to hand, long range sniping, undercover operations, you name it he's been trained in it."

Dearka blinked "Bases as in entire military bases?"

Dr. J smiled "Yes he has annihilated three OZ military facilities prior to this by infiltrating planting explosives, and sending them up in flames."

Murrue looked at him "Sounds like he should be locked up not on a mission."

Dr. J smiled "This was after the original colony liberation organization changed his personality underneath all of that is a rather kind boy who is just covered up by an exterior that is overshadowing his true personality. This…" a picture of him at a younger age "Is him at age fourteen, before they changed him." A picture of a smiling Heero Yuy showed on the screen his eyes were brighter and almost looked like Kira.

"The Operation meteor I have devised is deviated from theirs, their plan was to send the Wing to earth along with other mobile suits after committing genocide with something I could not allow to happen." Dr. J said.

Nicol looked up "What were they going to do?"

Dr. J looked at him and his smile disappeared "A colony drop, they were going to take a colony, and drop it on earth causing a global mass death."

Everyone's eyes widened "But this Operation Meteor doesn't involve that just sending in the Gundam to take out military targets and destroy the Earth Alliance from the higher technology used to produce the Gundam."

Natarle looked at the table for a moment then to Dr. J. "I'm guessing you want us to help because if they fail it will come to a Colony drop and you couldn't stop it am I right?"

He nodded "Precisely Lieutenant Badgirule, Ah and looks like you get to meet Heero face to face right now."

He pressed a button and the interior of the cockpit appeared with Heero in a tan pilots suit sitting there "Dr. J, requesting permission to shoot down a obstruction on my flight path."

Dr. J smiled "What kind of Obstruction Heero?"

"Civilian space shuttle is blocking my decent path, and if I don't radar is picking up an Alliance military carrier closing." Heero said.

"I see, from what this has told me that carrier has three Mobile suits on it, you have permission to take out the Alliance Military carrier and only that, the mission is to destroy the Alliance and OZ not civilians."

"Mission acknowledged." Heero responded and cut the link.

Kira looked angry "How could he even consider shooting down a civilian aircraft?"

"Because his mission is top secret, if he is captured or the mobile suit captured for that matter you don't want to know what kind of murder OZ would put it to use for. That is why not only his mobile suit is armed with a self destruct system but also his pilot's suit, if he is brought down he is authorized to take out both the suit and himself to prevent either from falling into enemy hands." Dr. J said.

"However, after that brainwashing the CLO put him through I found him highly likely to do it, so I put faults into both systems, that is where you come in. I want you to help him so it doesn't come to that, and if it does make sure he gets out alive." Dr. J smiled.

Murrue smiled "Well it's good that you want the pilot to live to say the least. And I believe we shall help, in this Operation meteor, where are we headed to?"

Dr. J pulled up a map of earth on the screen "You will be heading to the JAP point of operations near the western side of Japan calculations say that Heero's suit will come down in the Sea of Japan."

"Also all five of your Gundams are being retrofitted as we speak so that they can keep up with his." Dr. J finished.

Athrun looked at him "That has to take some time I mean also what is so special about his suit that ours couldn't keep up with it?"

Dr. J smiled "A good question my boy, and the answer is I have observed the construction of your Gundam's they are powered by a battery system that is underpowered and a subpar armor system that could be destroyed by the mass produced models of the alliance known as Leo's."

"So I hacked the OMNI systems and stole the plans for their suits, while building Wing we produced the parts required to retrofit your suits when we brought them here, this has been long in the planning, though we didn't think that ZAFT would steal them." He concluded.

Dearka smiled "So how strong is the Buster now?"

"It's armor has been changed to what gives us an advantage, Gundanium a alloy stronger than titanium and four times stronger than your phase shift armor, the core has been replaced in each suit with a Ultra compact Gundanium Nuclear Fusion reactor. No more hoping that your battery and armor doesn't run out on you… now you just have to hope your ammo doesn't run out." Dr. J stated.

Natarle glared "And you expect us to take these ZAFT pilots along with us?"

Dr. J nodded "Yes I do, also while down there as you will be at that point of operations for some time I have taken the liberty of forming a cover for you so the pilots can work with Heero, your all about his age so you will be attending Saint Gabriel Academy, also to not look conspicuous I am asking that a miss Cagalli and Miriallia also go with them, the cover is as a group of exchange students from the colonies."

Athrun blinked "I hope it won't be any trouble Lieutenant Badgirule, I am the commander of my unit for the time being and I ensure there will be no problems while we are aboard the ship."

Dr. J laughed causing everyone to look at him "What's so funny?" asked Nicol.

He put up a video "This is from the Earth Alliance shuttle's camera. This is the power of a true Gundam. Those are two Aeries flight mobile suits and one Leo ground type."

The wing rolled over in the atmosphere with the Aeries shooting at it the bullets just bouncing off, and with one shot the buster rifle annihilated the two Aeries to the sound of a laughing Heero.

"Mr. Elsman your Buster should be capable of something along those lines soon." Dr. J said. Just as the Leo charged and got out of the way of the second shot grabbing hold of the wing.

"Ah who is this? No wonder Heero had some trouble." He zoomed in on the Leo's pilot bailing out.

Mu looked at him "He looks like that bastard Rau Le Crusset." This caught the attention of all the ZAFT pilots.

"We would like it if you didn't harp on our former commander." said Yzak.

"That's not far off Commander La Flaga, This is Lieutenant Zechs Merquise of the Specials, otherwise known as the OZ Special mobile suit corps. He is one of their top pilots also known as the Lightning Baron for his fast attacks; he is skilled in hand to hand and is deadly with a sword." said Dr. J.

Dr J. pressed a few buttons and Heero re appeared on screen "Dr. J what do you want me to do?"

"Heero in this situation you want to bail out of your Gundam, and head to shore it can be recovered at a later time but from the looks of things you're not in all that good of shape the Gundam can't be detected easily by tracking but it probably took damage from the impact and won't be operational enough to make it ashore, I am sending backup await contact, you will meet them at the Saint Gabriel Academy."

"Understood." He popped the hatch and the cockpit flooded as he swam out and towards the distant shore, with the base in the distance.

Natarle looked at Dr. J "I take it that means we are leaving?"

"Yes, also you shall be provided with all data relating to the world and the current affairs, be ready contact may come at any time." Dr. J stood and walked towards the window in the room he pulled up the blind and it revealed the Archangel along with the five Gundam's all in their new paint jobs.

"From this point on consider the Archangel and ZAFT pilots as part of Operation Meteor. Clothes have been provided so that your crew may blend in where necessary." Said Dr. J "Including the school uniforms for all the pilots and the two girls."

Nicol looked out at his Gundam jet black red and grey "Do the Stealth capabilities still work on my suit?"

"Of course they do an old friend of mine would probably say it was a master peace, a piece of stealthy artwork." Dr. J said with a laugh. "Now get going, Heero will be waiting for you, the ship is capable of underwater operations so hide it near the coast under water."

xxx

The ZAFT Pilots looked around their new quarters "Damn the legged ship is nice on the space for crew quarters makes a Nazca class look like a cheap motel" Dearka smirked as he eyed one of the beds in the room.

Kira walked in right behind the four of them "Settled in yet guys I've got to show you around still."

Athrun turned and gaped "What's with the suit Kira?" and the rest turned and observed Kira in a black suit with a red vest and a bowtie around the collar.

"I found out, this is the school uniform we are wearing… figured id break it in a little along with the shoes. It's some sort of high class private academy." Kira said as he walked in.

"Great just great… I hate suits." said Dearka.

"So what's with some of these cloths in the closet?" Nicol asked as he pulled out a uniform with epaulets' that had a dark emerald green color with a silver trim of military braid. "Least it looks nice, can't argue the military's in this world have style."

Athrun looked into his closet and pulled out a uniform similar to Nicol's although a deep Burgundy red color with tan braid. "I think I'll stick with my ZAFT uniform thanks Nicol."

Kira gaped "You guys are lucky mine's a deep shade of purple blue of some form. Found out from a tag hanging off the inside said something about it being the uniform of a Sanc kingdom royal guard. Also doubles as a uniform of the Romefeller foundation."

Yzak went to his closet and pulled his out and smirked, "Mine's not half bad." He held up his it was a silver and midnight blue with teal trim.

Dearka blinked "lets hope we never half to wear them, the girls on this ship would never let us forget it. By the way Yzak did you see the ass on that brunette we are going to school with? I think her name was Miriallia." He whistled.

Kira laughed "You can try Dearka but Tolle would kick your ass if you even try, they have been going out for the better part of two years now."

Athrun turned to Kira "You haven't known Dearka long, he hits on almost anything that has an ass."

Dearka pulled his uniform out and smiled "Looks like Kira got the short end of the stick." He held up his unlike Kira's it was a lighter shade of blue with a lilac vest with gold trim.

Nicol smiled "Let's change into the school uniform like Kira and go see the ship. By the way Kira we keep calling this ship the Legged ship what's its name?"

Kira blinked "I forgot to tell you, Welcome aboard the Earth forces Assault Carrier Archangel."

Xxx

Cagalli and Miriallia looked at each other and shrugged "Well at least were being of some use I think…" Miriallia said as she looked at herself in the mirror, the school uniform was a dark shade of pink almost red with a matching full length skirt white undershirt and a bow that held it closed at the top at the collar.

"Judging from this I'd say that the place we are going is pretty high class for a school." Cagalli grimaced as she looked at herself. "Let's go see what the guys have to wear."

The second they opened the door they walked right into the guys all in their school cloths. "Not bad…" commented Miriallia as she caught a good look at Dearka.

"What are you commenting on the clothes, or me?" asked Dearka as he grinned at her.

Miriallia glared at him, and Cagalli laughed until she caught a good look at Kira and Athrun chatting "I take that back, none of you look all that bad in that uniform."

They were interrupted when the captains voice came over the loudspeaker, "Attention all members of the undercover mission report to the briefing room."

The group made their way to the room where they found Murrue and La Flaga not in military clothes but Civilian dress of the local area. "That's a change." Commented Mu as he spotted the group coming in.

Murrue looked at him "What is Mu?" he pointed at Cagalli. "What about her?"

"She looks like a girl for once..." With that out of nowhere a book nailed Mu in the side of the head.

"I heard that Mu La Flaga!" Yelled Cagalli from the back "Honestly men piss me off sometimes."

She took a seat next to Miriallia and Mu rubbed his head "What was that all about?"

Cagalli glared "That's the fourth time that people have forgotten that I was a girl."

Athrun scratched his head "Ok I was one but I had never met you who else?"

Kira raised his hand. "Twice once on Heliopolis and the other in the desert."

"Wow, that takes some skill Kira." said Dearka as he sat down next to Yzak.

Murrue smiled "Alright you're going to be meeting up with Heero Yuy on ground at Saint Gabriel's, your names are the same no change, do not refer to each other by rank or refer to anything outside this world. Coordinators don't exist here so don't even mention them."

They each listened "The class schedule is fixed so don't skip or draw attention to yourself unless necessary your cover is your exchange students from the L3 colony cluster. Your all from colony's in our world so if they ask about outer space just tell them what it's like but don't go into details about the colony, any questions?"

Nicol's hand raised "Yes Nicol?" asked Murrue.

"What classes will we be taking that we should know about?" he asked.

"Standard core classes, History, Science, Mathematics, Language… then it gets interesting, Music, Horsemanship, Fencing, Art." Murrue said. "So for those of you skilled in hand to hand combat don't show off too much or hurt anyone while fencing, also don't break your neck on a horse."

Nicol smiled as did Yzak and Athrun "Well looks like we'll be having one hell of a time if this wasn't an assignment we'd be having fun." said Athrun.

Nicol pulled out a few folded sheets of paper. "I hope they have a piano…"

Murrue blinked "They should but does anyone else know how to play?"

Miriallia Yzak Cagalli and Athrun all raised their hands. "So Dearka and Kira don't know how to play music, great." said Mu.

Kira shrugged "I tried once wasn't really good at it, and it gave me a loathing of the clarinet."

"Do you think you can remember enough to play so it doesn't break your cover?" asked Nicol.

"If you gave me a few days and a clarinet with some music maybe, but you'd probably want to kill me… my father said it sounded like I was strangling a cat." Kira grimaced as he looked towards the floor.

Athrun looked at Nicol "Think you can work a miracle Nicol?"

"If you want me to teach him the piano I can pull it off I think, how about Dearka?" Nicol said

"I'm good I used to play morning reveille at the Academy in ZAFT, so if they have a Trumpet I can pull it off." Dearka said with some pride.

Cagalli smiled "I thought you didn't know how to play?"

"I know military music not classical Jazz or Pop so I'll be a little fuzzy in those areas." said Dearka.

"So what about Yzak and Athrun what do they play?" asked Kira.

"Violin, played from grade school till I joined ZAFT, was forced by my mother to learn." Yzak had an irritated twitch in his eyebrow as he spoke.

Athrun smiled "It may seem strange but I learnt how to play the cello, from my mother. I played up until a year ago."

Miriallia smiled "I play the Flute, how bout you Cagalli?"

She shrugged "I guess I shouldn't hide this… My father Uzumi pushed me to learn three, Piano, Flute and Violin. I know all three pretty well…"

Kira slumped "I think I should see about taking a technology course instead of music if I can I'll be head of that class."

Miriallia nodded "Top student at Morgenroete College in robotics no duh Kira you were taking some of the professors' workloads."

Murrue blinked "So that's how you were able to rewrite the OS so quickly?"

Yzak raised an eyebrow "The OS of what?"

Murrue smiled "When you guys attacked Kira rewrote the OS of the Strike while in combat."

The other coordinators eyes went wide "Yeah have Heero find a way to stick him in a technology class he could probably be of some help finding information for us." Yzak gaped.

"Alright tell him when you see him, otherwise go with the flow try to blend in and hell if you want make a few friends. Also remember this is an upper class academy from what I could find out, the most important person there is a Relena Darlian daughter of the Vice Foreign affairs minister of the Earth Alliance. Also for the girls she seems to be the head girl." Murrue looked at the girls.

Miriallia nodded as did Cagalli "So stay off of the rich girl's bad side right?" Miriallia asked.

"That's about it. She should be arriving the same day you do she's coming back from a trip to the L1 colony the one we were on at the time that is all." Murrue finished.

With that they all stood and saluted "And no more saluting until you get back that would be a dead giveaway!" Mu slapped his hand on his face as they all lowered their hands.

Xxx

Relena walked along the street overlooking the coast she looked down and gasped. She ran to a nearby gate "A body." She ran down the steps and got to him.

"A military uniform he's a soldier." He groaned and moved a little her eyes widened "I'd better get help."

She ran off for a moment, and called an ambulance. She got back to him a minute later, and removed his helmet.

"He's still just a young boy." Relena blinked as he groaned for a second then opened his eyes and jumped up, and covered his face.

"Don't try to move the ambulance is almost here." She said still kneeling in the sand.

He glared over his hand "Did you see?"

"See what?" she asked.

The ambulance pulled up the medic got out "They're down there." They started to rush towards the gate.

The boy flicked open a box on his chest and hit a red button on the inside then slammed his hand to his wrist, causing a small charge to go off on his suit. He flew back and hit the sand, only to realize it didn't work he jumped back up, and ran to the steps.

"Hey who are you?" asked the medic only a second before a fist was in his face and a kick to the other two sent them flying off the steps.

Relena watched "What?"

From the top she saw the boy kick out the ambulance window "Hey stop!" and then he tore off in it down the road as she got to the top of the steps.

"My name is…" she stared at it in the distance "My name is Relena Darlian, what's yours?" she held out her hand as she watched the ambulance disappear in the distance.

Xxx

The next day the Archangel team went out to the academy they were met at the main office by Heero.

"Hello I am Kira this is Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, Cagalli and Miriallia." said Kira going around the group all in student uniforms.

He nodded "Heero Yuy so you're the group Dr. J sent as backup? Alright I'll let you know my cover might have been blown yesterday when I came ashore."

Yzak nodded "How bad do you think?"

"I was unconscious for a bit, a girl discovered me about our age, she called an ambulance. Knocked out the three of the paramedics and stole the ambulance to get away." Heero stated in his monotone.

Athrun nodded "Not too bad, we just have to hope she was a nobody." The sister came over to them.

"You'll all be in my class while you stay here, I'll let you introduce yourselves to the class. Most of the seats are open towards the top of the lecture hall. Now if you'll follow me." She lead the way to the hall and opened the door.

They made their way into the room, and up onto the stage. "Quiet please. We have some Exchange students that arrived today from the L3 Colony, I'll allow them to introduce themselves."

The room was a high lecture hall with hardwood desks. "Hello my name is Miriallia Haw pleased to meet you."

"My name Is Cagalli Attha." the next in the line said.

"Athrun Zala." He said with a smile.

"Kira Yamato." He looked to his left.

"Dearka Elsman." then the next.

"Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He said in a cold monotone.

"Yzak Joule."

With that the sister looked up, "The seats next to, and around Relena are open so take one."

They started up the stairs Athrun sat with Kira, Yzak and Dearka found seats Nicol took a seat next to another classmate Miriallia and Cagalli took one and Heero sat next to Relena. "Nice to meet you Heero…" she blinked as he sat upright, and closed his eyes.

Later the pilots were on the roof with Heero and the girls were together.

"So are you sure Heero, it was her?" asked Athrun.

"No doubt about it, that girl Relena was the one that found Me." Heero looked out over the campus over his shoulder.

Yzak looked over towards the door to the school. "Well that's just great not only did you have your cover blown, but by the Vice Foreign affairs minister's daughter."

Nicol nodded "It's obvious she recognized him, so what are we going to do?"

Kira's phone rang "Yamato here what's up? What? Alright we'll be ready." He hung up.

Dearka looked at him "What's the news?"

"The girls are looking for us and more specifically Relena is looking for Heero, apparently it's her birthday tomorrow." Kira said as they looked at each other.

"That's not good! We should get out of here, and get Heero to the Archangel." Nicol's eyes shot wide.

Heero shook his head "It would look conspicuous. We need to deal with it."

Athrun looked at Yzak "Well think of something quick because they found us." The door opened, and a mob of girls appeared Cagalli and Miriallia with Relena and the others. They held their places as they approached.

She held out a piece of paper to Heero "Here you go." He looked at it for a second. "It's an invitation to my birthday tomorrow I hope you'll be able to make it to the party." The girls clapped and the guys kept their eyes on Heero Relena's eyes went wide as Heero tore the invitation in half, and dropped it.

"But why?" Relena asked as she looked ready to cry Heero walked forward extended a hand and a single finger and wiped away her tears as he passed he said something only the other pilots and Relena could hear.

"I'll kill you." Heero kept walking Dearka and Yzak went after him as Nicol Athrun and Kira stayed put partly from shock but also to watch the aftermath of the rich girl not getting what she wanted.

The girls were afraid of a scene so they backed away and down the stairs. "What kind of person is he?" Relena asked softly as Heero walked away.

"Heero isn't really a party person you could say." Athrun grimaced unsure as to what to do.

"Relena I'm sorry that he did that, I'll see if I can get him to apologize…" Kira said as he walked after him.

"There's no need really." Relena blinked as Kira left.

Xxx

Dearka and Yzak looked at each other then at Heero "That should have taken care of it." Heero spoke calmly as he walked down the stairs.

"Heero that was… either brilliant or stupid as hell." Dearka whistled with his hands behind his head as he walked next to Yzak.

"True, but she's the type of girl from what I can tell that wouldn't talk about someone she's had her eyes on ever since I walked into that room." Heero turned the corner of the stairwell, and started down the next flight.

Yzak looked at him "So you weren't the only one who noticed she didn't seem worried at all, she was calm, and even didn't snap from what I can tell sure she was shocked but I'm guessing Athrun and Nicol took care of that problem."

Dearka gaped "Damn you walk into a room and a girl wants you hell she's even the richest girl in school, and she wants you… even after ripping up her invitation in front of her face."

Heero nodded "Let's get to the dormitory, and plan our next step."

xxxxxx

Well first chapters done look forward to the next please R&R

damn the cotton fell out.

Oh hey Heero *thwack*

This is Heero typing now... the author is AFK and out cold see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people so I hope you liked the last chapter, I do have a schedule I'm trying to keep with so I intend on posting every two to three days … I'm trying to maintain a safety buffer of chapters also considering I'm in college and I don't want to leave you hanging if I get slammed for a bit… Now for the disclaimer again : I do not Own any part of Gundam wing, Seed , or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Plz Read and Review

Now to kick back and watch gundam 0083 again… *Flicks on Tv*

*duo walks in* Hey what's on, Ald?"

Watching 0083, so anything up Duo since you woke me up about two hours ago?

Ya, Yzak's been looking for you says something about you slacking off on getting his girlfriend in the fic…

*Gulp* Great …

By the way Ald, when you gonna get to Hilde?

I'll just go get writing then… Enjoy the show.

Will do, Hay snag me some chips while your up will ya?

xxxxxx

Ch. 2

Heero walked forward with a opponent in their fencing outfits "Hey Heero buddy, I hear you ripped up Relena's invitation yesterday what ya do something like that for?" he raised his sword.

"I'm a classmate of hers so I'm kinda shocked you'd treat her like that." He started in on Heero attacking.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself as a gentlemen well huh?" he said as he thrust.

Heero countered and the tips met each other's swords both of the blades broke and Heero kept forward and drove the hilt into his helmet. He just stood there.

"Tell me sooner next time I'll give it to you instead of ripping it up." Heero said as he walked away. The boy fell over and just stared at the sword an inch into his helmet.

Yzak smirked "Nice one Heero now it's time for a rematch Zala." Yzak walked forward with Athrun.

"So Nicol what's the story behind Yzak why was he wanting to face Athrun so badly?" Kira asked as they waited their turn.

Nicol smiled "Back in the Academy Yzak faced Athrun in the fencing tournament they were the final bout Athrun won by one point. So I guess he wants a rematch."

Athrun smiled as he put on his helmet "Just like the academy huh Yzak?"

"Yes though this time I will win." Yzak began the engagement. And all eyes in the room soon moved to the dueling pair moving faster than most of the other pairs of students.

Relena looked at the two of them then to Cagalli "Cagalli at your old school did they fence often?"

"They fought a lot back at the academy but they fenced often, it came to a duel just as this, they were the final pair in the academy's fencing tournament." Said Cagalli _"I'm pulling this out of my ass I hope something fits I know Athrun is good with a knife but a sword?" _ she thought.

Athrun sidestepped an attack and brought the tip right into Yzak's chest right on his heart. "That's match again Yzak." said Athrun with a smirk. The class applauded the match, the girls watched as Athrun and Yzak shook hands and walked towards the bench.

"It's too bad if you ask me…" Miriallia commented.

"What do you mean the match was excellent?" said Relena.

"Not that, the fact that Athrun is engaged in an arranged marriage." Miriallia sighed.

Cagalli laughed "Ya Lacus is a really lucky girl to get him."

Relena smiled "So how about Heero?" she pointed at him leaning on the wall next to Dearka who was chatting with him.

"He's a loner, don't know really if he's even dated anyone…" said Miriallia.

Dearka smiled at the three girls "Relena is checking you out, so you going to go to her party tonight?"

Heero shook his head "Nope, I'm going to infiltrate the alliance military base hopefully to go get my Gundam back."

Dearka nodded "Sounds like a plan want some help, Athrun and Yzak are free tonight also they didn't plan on going the others might pair off and go to keep a cover for us."

"Also cover for me during the horsemanship class I'll barrow a computer and clear up our financial records problems and find the information from the base that we need for tonight." Heero added as Yzak and Athrun got to where they were standing.

"Sounds like a plan, Athrun Yzak looks like we have some fun tonight, and it doesn't include cake." Dearka smiled.

"Sounds good, count me in fill me in later." Said Athrun and Yzak nodded.

Miriallia blinked, "I almost forgot to ask, Relena your party is it formal or casual?"

Relena smiled "It's formal, but only because my mother insisted upon it."

Cagalli nodded "We should get going we have to change for the horsemanship class."

Xxx

Cagalli was the last in the girls changing room pulling on a glove as she was walking out she heard a horse coming she looked out the window in time to see Heero jump a hedge on a white horse. "_If I were from here I would consider Heero seriously as a possible catch._" Cagalli thought.

Cagalli walked out and Miriallia looked around "Hay where's Heero?"

Cagalli smiled "Oh he doesn't need any riding lessons. Trust me on that one."

Heero sat at a computer hacking, the loading screen looked like a globe looking down from the arctic pole. "This will work deep water torpedoes that will destroy it for sure, stored in the marina weapons storehouse that's not far, and now for some minor revisions."

Heero typed for a bit "Alright Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Athrun Zala, Miriallia Haw, and Cagalli Attha. Entrance fees unpaid, cleared. Boarding fee's unpaid cleared, Bursary funds, Cleared. Financial check on our group no problem."

Xxx

Heero and Yzak were on the bottom of a truck speeding along the highway gripping the frame to hang on "alright here's our stop." Said Heero as he let go He and Yzak skidded to a halt. They got into the armory. "So why are we going into here Heero? Don't we need a boat?" Yzak asked.

"Who said we needed a boat, last I checked my mobile suit was on the move and that's bad its headed towards this port, I cannot allow them to capture it." Heero said as he hit a switch that raised a rack. "Three Deep water Torpedo's high explosive warheads, one should be enough to set off the self detonation device within my Gundam."

Yzak blinked "That should be one hell of a fireworks show, lets load them up." They strapped them together and secured the frame.

"So how are we getting them out there?" Yzak asked.

"I stole an ambulance two days ago that will work. All we have to do is prevent them from making it to port." Heero said as he walked towards the door he opened it revealing the stolen ambulance.

Xxx

Athrun and Dearka got ready in the room with Kira and Nicol, "For a party that's pretty ritzy Nicol." Dearka said as he saw Nicol walk out in his tux.

"It's a formal party Dearka, she's the richest girl in school if you guys need help or anything happens that you need to know about we'll call." Nicol said as he finished his bowtie.

Athrun looked up "That looks like the same tux you wore to your last concert Nicol."

He nodded "It is pretty much the same one it was in the wardrobe on the archangel, told them we needed formal attire for Kira myself and the girls so they dropped off all of our dress cloths via commander La Flaga going under cover himself on the mainland as a contact to get to the archangel." Nicol finished as he spotted Kira fumbling with the winged collar.

"Kira you've never worn a tuxedo before have you?" asked Nicol.

Kira shook his head "Regular suits yes a tux no…"

Nicol walked over fixed his bowtie and gave him a once over to see if he missed anything. "Your vest is buttoned crooked." He said.

Kira looked down and realized he missed the first button at the bottom "So that's why its so uncomfortable." Athrun rolled his eyes at his friend.

Dearka laughed at Athrun as he pulled a black long sleeve tactical sweeter over his undershirt and bullet proof vest. "It's not all that bad Athrun at least we don't get to watch kira at the party…"

Athrun groaned at the prospect "Don't make me think about it kira is probably going to be the biggest risk to our cover at that party… were supposed to be upper class colony students."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't slip up…" came a voice from the door the boys all looked and gaped.

"You're a girl." Were the first words out of Athruns mouth as he spotted Cagalli in a seafoam green dress with elbow length gloves "Ya I'm a girl what did you think I was I swear if one more guy says that I'm going to tear his eyes out."

Cagalli looked ready to kill Athrun "Well at least you just have to act the quiet couple at the party, Nicol and I have to be the social two." said Miriallia as she appeared "So you boys ready?"

Dearka's mouth about hit the floor "Hay Nicol want to trade places?" Miriallia was in a full length crimson red dress with matching gloves and heels.

"Down boy down." Said Athrun as he spotted Dearka and Miriallia "but I do have to admit Dearka is right you both look attractive."

Nicol sighed "Well lets get going were going as a group so we'll switch partners after Kira gets the hang of things. How are we getting there?"

Miriallia smiled "By a chuffer by the name of Commander Mu La Flaga, were taking one hell of a car from what I found out from Heero."

Athrun raised an eyebrow "What kind of car?"

"Said something along the lines of Daimler sedan, said It was an older car but had class." Cagalli said.

The group made their way out and towards the gates when Athrun spotted the car with Mu leaning on the front fender. "Hay kids." Mu said as they approached and Athrun and Dearka drooled over the car.

"Classy was a serious understatement Cagalli." Athrun said as he looked around the interior the car was Jet black had a stained wood dashboard red leather seats and a hardwood steering wheel he walked to the front and eyed up the car "Mu see if we can get this on the Archangel after the party if Commander Badgirule says its contraband I'll chuck her overboard."

Mu smiled "Ya only thing is that requires us getting it to the archangel which is a quarter of a mile down off the school." He shrugged. "But I'm open to suggestions."

"I'll bring it aboard with my Gundam all we have to do is surface I'll carry it on the shield." said Athrun "The Mechanics would drool over it too. Now I'm kind of sad im not going to the party."

"Will do I'll call the Captain and see what she says about it." Mu said as he got in. "Let's go and I need directions to the place."

An ambulance pulled up across the street "Let's go Zala we have a base to torch." yelled Yzak from the driver's seat.

Mu gaped out the window "I don't want to know why or how you got that ambulance but good luck."

Athrun and Dearka made their way to the door and hopped in only to find the ride cramped by three torpedoes.

Yzak smirked "Paybacks a bitch Zala that's for beating me in the fencing match earlier."

Dearka groaned "Why do we need these anyway? Aren't we just infiltrating the alliance base to snag a ride to get Heero's Gundam?"

Heero shook his head "Got a transmission it's on the move and its headed towards the base, whatever is carrying it or if someone is piloting it I don't intend on letting the alliance get it to the base. That's what the torpedoes are for; it would take one to cause the self detonation to go in the Gundam three will make sure nothing is left."

Dearka gulped "Are they armed?" as he looked at the three in the rack.

"Only if you knock the pin out on the front of them, otherwise it would take a lot to make their charge go off." Heero said as he pulled out.

Xxx

Mu pulled up in the sedan and whistled "Damn you weren't kidding when you said she had money…" the house was huge and he could see fireworks going off from the back yard over the roof of the house.

Nicol smiled "Looks like a good party lets go, Mu hang around nearby we'll call if something comes up."

"Right, enjoy the party kids… Is that a pink limo?" mu asked as he observed the car parked next to the house.

"Yes that's Relena's car she gets driven each day…" Nicol said as he got out.

The group made their way to the back where they were greeted with a party that looked like it had most of the people in the school they started mingling with the crowd when Relena appeared from the house.

"Good evening I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my birthday party; I have never been so happy or delighted." Relena said as she walked down the steps.

Kira and Cagalli were next to a table with a radio on it and listened as it changed to the news. "And now for the news, according to an announcement made by the military the meteorites that entered the atmosphere in five locations disintegrated before hitting the ground. They were not manned spacecraft's as previously rumored."

Cagalli smiled "Sounds like they are trying to cover up the fact that the military got caught with their pants down." As she looked over to where Relena chatted with Nicol then the cake arrived.

They gathered around the one table and waited a final arrival showed up it was the classmate who was beaten by Heero earlier "Good I haven't missed the main event, happy birthday Relena." He was holding some flowers for her.

Relena smiled "Thank you."

"So it looks like Heero's not here after all, so maybe that was Heero that I saw." He looked around and Relena stood up.

"Did you see Heero?" Relena asked.

"Ya along the coastal road, but the funny thing he was driving an ambulance must have been someone else." He said.

"Which direction was that ambulance headed for?" Relena looked at him with determination.

He blinked "huh, it was headed for the military port."

Nicol and Kira both looked at each other Cagalli looked over at Miriallia "This isn't good we have to do something." Nicol said to Kira as Relena started making her way out past her guests.

They made their way after her till they got to the font where she was looking around "Where's Pagan when I need him?"

"You're going after Heero aren't you Relena?" asked Kira as he walked up.

"Yes, what of it?" she asked with the same determined look.

"Well looks like we couldn't stop you if we wanted to so might as well help you. Nicol call La Flaga." Cagalli said as she walked over.

"Why are you helping me, you don't know what I'm doing do you?" Relena asked as she took a step back.

"Well its easier to explain, if you come with us instead of trying to search for him on your own, yes he is at the military base, doing what we aren't exactly sure. What you know, we have no clue, are you probably in danger, more than you think." said Nicol as he walked over.

Relena nodded as the black sedan pulled up "So this is the Miss. Relena I've heard so much about." Mu said as he rolled the windows down, Nicol opened the door for the girls as the three of them and Nicol got into the back while kira took the front seat.

"So where we headed Nicol?" Mu asked as he started down the driveway.

"The military port, assume the worst." Nicol said as Mu speed up a bit.

"Understood, also Miss. Relena fair warning you're in this pretty deep already by doing this or even finding out any more you're putting yourself at a serious risk." Mu said as they neared the high coastal road near the base.

"I know, but what has Heero gotten himself into?" She asked just as they saw what had already started at the base three large explosions went off.

Xxx

Heero dropped a grenade into the hatch of a sub the four of them were on. Heero in a green tank top and shorts the others in tactical gear.

"Alright let's lower those torpedoes into the water." Athrun's phone beeped.

"Zala here go." He said as he answered "What, alright we'll double the pace."

Yzak looked over "What's changed?"

"We've got problems Relena's here and she's looking for Heero we were spotted on the coastal highway we got to get these torpedoes away now." Athrun said.

Heero nodded as he went below deck to prepare the launching mechanism for deck launches. Yzak and Dearka went up the conning tower to try to pull the torpedoes in faster. Athrun kept a lookout for the approaching group.

Just as Heero started to come up on the lift from the interior they arrived.

"Heero it is you Heero it is you." Relena said as the group walked down and saw the Torpedoes "No Heero don't do it." Yzak and Dearka hit the deck right as she started walking towards Heero the group of them stood back to watch.

"Heero what are you doing? Tell me just who are you anyway? Those are torpedoes aren't they? I can tell, I want to know who you are, talk to me Heero." He looked back at her.

"Relena" he looked like he had sad eyes as he turned to her.

"Heero" she smiled as he stood there for a second.

"You're in over your head." He raised his handgun, her eyes widened "Say goodbye Relena."

All of the other guys ran to try to keep Heero from shooting her but then a shot rang out. As Heero looked over his shoulder, Heero went down.

"Who are you?" Heero said in pain.

A man in black with long hair stood on the bow of the sub "It's pretty obvious to everyone here that you're the bad guy here."

"are you alright lady? Huh." He looked up to see her at his side.

"Heero are you ok?" Heero lunged for his gun and he shot again hitting Heero in the leg.

"Don't overdo it remember your injured." He walked forward.

"Stop it. What do you wanna shoot him for?" Relena rushed in front of the injured Heero.

"Great how did I end up the bad guy here?" his watch beeped "Its already reached the surface I must have miscalculated the tide."

Relena looked out "What is that?" she saw two mobile suits coming up from the water.

"Don't look lady, I'm sure you've got your reasons for being here but just walk away save yourself a lot of grief." The man in black said as he held up a blinding white phosphorous flair.

"You haven't had enough?" he said as Heero launched himself towards the Torpedoes hanging over the water he fired at him.

"It's my Mobile Suit!" Heero said as he slammed his fist into the launch button, causing all three engines to fire up at the same time launching it off the carriage.

"Heero!" Yzak and Dearka yelled as he rode the torpedoes till they hit the water and he flew off.

"What are you doing you fool?" the man yelled.

"Finally everything is finished, mission complete." Heero said as he hit the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Damn it he knows Gundanium's impact tolerance which means he's the mobile suits pilot." He looked towards the water where Heero was floating out cold.

Relena ran down the side and pulled him over to the sub from where he was floating. Both soaked Yzak and Athrun went to help as Dearka Nicol and Kira went to the man in black.

Dearka raised his gun "Out with it who are you, are you with the Alliance?"

"Woah buddy, I'm not with the alliance I'm guessing you're with Evel Knievel over there?" he jerked a thumb at Heero.

"Ya were with him now who are you?" asked Kira.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide but I never tell a lie. Yep, that's me in a nutshell." The man in black said as he smiled and extended a hand.

"Nicol Amalfi, so you're a Gundam pilot also?" Nicol asked as he shook duo's hand.

"Yeah, but how do you know about the Gundam's?" Duo asked puzzled.

"Were all Gundam pilots except for the girls here most of us were sent to support Heero but that can be fixed after we get yours and his back." Kira said.

Athrun and Yzak hefted the unconscious Heero over "Yeah that can wait just doing a quick check of Heero here he's got some broken bones and the Archangel would be a dead giveaway if it surfaced in the middle of the bay we have to get him to a hospital."

"Are you crazy Athrun, we are probably on every surveillance camera in this base that is still working we're as good as jailed if we go to a hospital we'll just have to risk it." said Dearka.

"No, but we can get him to the coast and call for the Archangel to do a pickup away from here near the school." Nicol suggested.

Relena and Duo looked a little confused "Wait so you have some sort of sub why didn't you just go after his Gundam in that?" asked Duo.

"The Archangel isn't a sub; it's kind of hard to explain better if you just see it. Miriallia call Commander La Flaga we need the car to be ready to get us to the ship." Yelled Kira as he made his way over.

Relena shivered "What are you saying?"

"Duo, you and Relena are coming with us if you stick around here you're going to either get shot or captured by the Alliance, Nicol grab the ambulance if it's still in one peace if not head for the car…" Athrun said as he and Yzak started carrying Heero towards the ramp.

Miriallia and Cagalli walked over to Relena "Come on we need to go." They all made their way to the car at the gate, Duo, Heero, Yzak, Athrun and Dearka all piled into the ambulance Nicol Kira and the girls into the car.

"The Archangel is on its way meet up at the coast near the spaceport we might make an emergency flight if we come under attack." said Mu as he got in.

Relena looked around the car "So just who are you people?"

"We're like we said, we are a support team for Heero sent along with him for Operation Meteor." said Cagalli as she took her seat.

The car started down the road with the ambulance in trail as they reached the coast Mu pulled out a radio. "White angel do you copy?"

"This is white angle go hawk of Endymion." A female voice came over the radio.

"We need immediate pickup and transport location Zero alpha, we have injured." Mu said as he pulled up to the fence near the coast.

"Rodger that, sit tight the Angel is inbound." The voice concluded.

"What's the angel?" Relena asked.

Mu looked back over the seat "You'll see in a second, it's our ship known as the Archangel."

Just as he turned back around the question was answered when the Archangel broke the surface in the distance and took flight over the water on approach to the beach.

"Well I'll be damned what kind of ship is that?" Duo said as he saw the approaching spaceship.

Nicol got out with the girls "The Assault Carrier Archangel, also technically our base of operations."

The hangar opened and a pair of small inflatable boats hit the water towards the beach. And an aircraft took flight from the other and started circling over head the radio chirped up again.

"Commander La Flaga you have hostile's inbound get the pilots back here NOW!" the voice yelled.

"Understood, Boys get down there now we need you in the air, unknown number of hostile forces inbound." Mu said

"Got it." Athrun said as the boys all took towards the approaching landing craft.

Mu and Duo took Heero and the girls to the second as the boys started their way back with fire already headed their way. The ambulance blew up as a shell hit it.

"Damn let's get out of here commander!" yelled a marine in full combat fatigues.

With that the second boat launched with the rest of them and sped back to the Archangel and right into the hangar.

Duo's eyes went wide as he saw the five Gundam's as the pilots started up their lifts. "Five it took one to wipe out a alliance search fleet going after Heero's you could take on their whole army with five."

"No time to explain…" Mu ran to a phone "All hands clear launch bays, doors closing. Captain get us out of here all are aboard."

A Female voice came over the communication system "All hands Level one battle stations we're getting out of here. Commander La Flaga escort the two pilots and Miss. Darlian to the Briefing room."

Heero groaned as he woke, still being supported by Duo "Hey buddy looks like your friends got some serious firepower backing them…"

Mu walked over "Let's go you three the captain wants to meet you and brief you on the situation."

They made their way towards the hangar door Heero looked at the door "This is a doubled door don't tell me you flood the hangar for underwater launches?"

Mu chuckled "Kid the Archangel wasn't designed as a Sub, It's the O.M.N.I Enforcers prototype Mobile Suit Assault Carrier, and we were part of the 8th orbital fleet from where we are from. Also Heero the captain is still a little pissed off at Dr. J for what he did."

Duo blinked "Wait Orbital meaning this thing's a spaceship well I'll be damned."

Heero looked blankly "Ok I know he sent you as backup but why is the Captain pissed at him?"

"Because he hijacked my ship from the middle of a battle on our earth." The captain appeared from the other hall in full uniform. "Mu call the four ZAFT pilots and Ensign Yamato to the briefing room were escaping by diving and were currently headed for deeper water until it dies down a little."

He saluted "Understood Captain." He walked off towards the hangar again.

Duo shrugged "So what are we dealing with here and when can I go get my Deathscythe?"

"Feels good to be back in my old uniform again." said Dearka as he walked up from behind them towards the briefing room.

"I know what you mean Dearka…" Nicol said as he passed both in their crimson red ZAFT uniforms.

Kira soon appeared "Captain Ramius, Heero is injured can we have the doc give him a onceover before the meeting?"

Heero sighed "I have two cracked ribs and a partially broken thigh nothing that can't wait." He said in a calm monotone.

Murrue blinked "No go get that leg set and your ribs looked at, and from what I heard you had two gunshot wounds."

"Duo let me down next to the wall." He helped Heero to the wall.

"Sure but don't you want to go to the doctor?" asked Duo as Heero flipped his leg vertical on the wall grabbed his knee and with a quick movement and a few popping sounds set the bone back in place.

Murrue, Duo, Relena, and Kira all winced at the sound, he rolled over and stood up and walked down to the door "Now it can wait." He said as he walked into the briefing room with a slight limp.

Xxxxxx

And Duo is in the fic, hoped you liked the chapter; I'll try to keep to my schedule guys so see you …

Oh hey Yzak.

Aldaeus, get off your slacking ass and keep writing I want to see Shiho sometime in this millennia, hey what's this.

*Blood drain's from Ald's face*

You have three seconds to make this atrocity disappear before I go get in the duel and make it disappear along with you.

Alright guy's see you in the next chapter, *Yzak punches Ald out cold*

Hey guys Yzak here, No I am not allowing him to slack, and oh wait he is planning … oh hell no am I doing that…

Duo he's got some real garbage here we better do a rewrite…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to chapter three hope you liked last chapter Now for the disclaimer again: I do not Own any part of Gundam wing, Seed , or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise. and I'd like to take a small second to answer a question from the review I got-

Thank you for the Review again Hotaru Of the 4 Emperors, All pairings shall be cannon except for the characters I intend to have fun with in the future in the pm I typed the wrong number Ch 4 will show the fun I'm going to have with the first bit of inner tension in the story… as to the second question how they would react to coordinators… Hey Quatre could you come over here for a sec?

Ya what's up Ald?

Could you tell me how you react to coordinators?

They're not all that different if you ask me just gene manipulation the technology in the artificial womb that my sisters were born from is about the same level of technology…

Oh ya by the way which one did you set me up with tonight?

*Thwack*I will not be setting you up with any of my twenty eight sisters, thank you very much and enjoy the chapter guys.

xxxxxx

Ch.3

Murrue made the meeting as quick as possible while trying to not miss the details "So that's how we got here and in a nutshell what we have to do."

Duo smiled "Mind if I make a quick call to a friend?"

Heero looked at him, "What kind of friend?"

"Unlike you I'm about as mortal as I can get so I needed a contact on the ground like your ship here Miss. Murrue. Mine however is equipped with the means of getting our Gundam's back." Duo said as he walked toward the phone.

"So how do I work this thing to get an outside line?" Duo asked.

Murrue nodded "Hit 0013 it will dial the bridge the communications officer will patch you through to whatever frequency you need."

Miriallia appeared on the screen in her pink uniform "What, Duo how did you get the number for the bridge?"

Murrue smiled "Crewman Haw would you patch Duo through to his friends?"

Duo also smiled "Ya should be listed as Howards Scrap and Salvage; it's the cover for the Sweeper Group on earth the number should be listed in the electronic phonebook."

The call got through quickly enough "Howards Scrap and salvage here what can I do for ya?"

"Hey its Duo, Both carts are broken, if you can bring a boxed lunch to the back of the wheat field I'd greatly appreciate it, I'll help you thresh the wheat later. Thanks." Duo smiled as Howard nodded.

"So where do you want the barge Duo?" Howard asked.

"Meet up a quarter mile off coast you'll see the ship it's kinda hard to miss big and white." Duo smiled as Howard did they hung up.

Relena who had remained quiet "Mind if I ask something?"

Murrue nodded "You've been the quietest person in the whole room Relena what do you want?"

She glared at Murrue "I want to know when I can return to my family."

Everyone looked at her, "I mean as the Vice Foreign ministers daughter I would be missed almost immediately."

Duo nodded "She's right, her being here even is a big risk."

Murrue nodded "True but you didn't catch the news right as she boarded did you?"

Murrue clicked a button on the desk and it brought up a news report, "That's right everyone the vice foreign minister being assassinated in a terrorist bombing. Lady Une do you have any comments?"

"The Alliance shall track down who these terrorists are and shall bring them to justice." said a woman on the screen in a blood red uniform.

A message appeared at the bottom of the screen Murrue opened it. "Captain Ramius, I've got something you might want to see." Dr. J appeared on the screen not smiling which was odd.

A video popped up of the interior of a meeting room. "Lady Une you don't have diplomatic clearance so we must ask you to leave the room please." A man in a suit said. "Understandable but I want a full report of the meeting." Lady Une got up and made her way to the door.

Heero squinted "Pause it." Murrue did.

"She planted the bomb, on the table." He pointed to a blue box sitting on the meeting table.

Relena's eyes went wide as Murrue hit play again. The tape went into the meeting for about two minutes and then just as Heero said the compact case blew the room to shreds splintering the table.

Relena's eyes went wide as her father moved a little, a few men with sub machine guns ran in "Mr. Darlian, are you ok?"

Heero nodded, they made their way out just as some alliance soldiers burst in and started firing.

Dr. J re appeared "The vice Foreign minister is alive but just barely he wishes to speak with his daughter."

The man appeared on the screen "Relena, I don't have much time it's been confirmed I have internal injuries and I won't make it to a hospital in time, there's something you must know."

Relena cried "Father don't die father, please."

He smiled "Relena, be strong. I've not been telling you the whole truth I'm not your biological father."

Everyone stopped as he continued "Your actual last name is Peacecraft you are the only known member of the royal family that survived the destruction of the Sanc kingdom, I was a senator of that country at the time and when I made my escape I took you with me at the request of your mother and father to protect you."

Relena cried, "I don't care you're my father don't die please!"

He smiled "Relena say goodbye to your mother for me." With that he passed quietly.

Dr. J reappeared "Well I knew something was going on but this changes a lot of things. Make sure she doesn't fall into enemy hands at any and all cost she is the only known living member of the Peacecraft royal line alive and the only hope to restore the Sanc kingdom."

Murrue blinked "So what's so special about this Sanc kingdom?"

Duo blinked "So you're telling me she's the last member of that country that advocated total and utter pacifism?"

Dr. J nodded "There are people who wish the kingdom restored, they were one of the strongest allies to the colonies on earth."

Xxx

A little while later they were docked with a mobile barge most of the crew was above deck watching the salvage.

Duo's came up first the Deathscythe followed by the Wing.

Heero looked at his suit for a moment then walked back towards the ship.

Nicol walked up to the railing where Duo was "So what's your suit specialize in Duo?"

"I thought I gave you a big enough of a hint when I introduced myself. The Deathscythe is a suit that specializes in close quarters and stealth missions it's invisible on radar thermal and almost anything but outright disappearing." Duo said with a smile.

Nicol smiled right back "My machine the Blitz is also a stealth suit though unlike yours mine can virtually disappear, only thing is my suit outside of that is very visible on every sensor."

"Not true yours is made out of Gundanium right?" Duo said.

"Ya when we got here Dr. J upgraded the armor to Gundanium armor why?" Nicol asked.

"Gundanium isn't a traceable metal on most sensors it makes stealth suits virtually invisible." Duo smiled "Also, if I know the guy that built my Gundam Professor G. he would drool over yours if it can do that. He didn't refer to Deathscythe as a weapon he called it a work of art a masterpiece of stealth."

Nicol laughed "Sounds like he's kind of eccentric…"

"Aint that the understatement." Duo said as he looked up at the sky.

Xxx

Heero was sitting on his Gundam working on some damage that had been caused.

"Hay Heero, you there buddy?" Duo walked up.

"Don't bother me I'm working on the damage to the right joint for the cockpit." Heero said as Duo leapt up onto the Gundam.

"Why did we bother saving you? Your anti social, think your Evel Keneviel and hardly talk." Duo said as a beep went off in the cockpit.

Heero leapt down into the machine, and duo walked over "Hay what's up?"

"A shipment of Gundanium alloy is being transported, I'll take care of it tomorrow." Heero said as he got out.

"With your suit in this shape that's impossible." Duo said as Heero went back to work.

"For you it is, for me it's not." Heero said as he continued to work.

Duo leapt off and walked over to the other pilots.

"What's he thinking; his missions have no room for error same as mine he's going to get himself killed…"

Athrun blinked "What are you talking about?"

"The little immortal over there thinks he can take down a shipment of Gundanium alloy that's happening tomorrow, with his suit in that shape like hell is it going to happen." Duo said as he walked over to his suit.

Xxx

The next morning everyone woke up to the sound's of the wing preparing for liftoff. The pilots ran out and got there just as Heero took off at full speed.

"Well I'll be damned he did it, that guy's amazing." Duo said as they all laughed behind him "Hey what's so funny guys?"

"Only the fact that he pillaged your suit to do it Maxwell!" Yzak said as he fell over laughing.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Duo yelled shaking his fist at the quickly disappearing Wing.

"Awww well better repair the Deathscythe hell if I know I might get a mission today and have to give it to one of you guys because I'm out of action." Duo said as he walked toward what remained of his suit.

The second that he got there a beep came from inside the cockpit. "Awww hell!" Duo jumped into the cockpit.

The pilots all made their way to where Duo sat "Not good not good not good, damn Heero crippling my suit right as a mission comes in." duo said climbing out of the cockpit "HOWARD!"

The pilots watched Duo running over to a workbench. "He used all the spare parts… Great just great."

Nicol smiled "No one said who had to do the mission did they?"

Duo looked up from the desk "Your right! Time to move out everyone to your machines ill grab one of those jets your ship has and command from there."

Yzak glared "What makes you the commander?"

"The fact that it would have been my mission to do solo and you were never briefed by Professor G." Duo said "Besides you don't know the targets."

Dearka raised an eyebrow "So brief us on this mission."

"Our mission is to destroy the main weapons facility that we broke into, apparently they have received a shipment of new Leo's so we go in and destroy them and as much of the base as possible." Duo said with a smirk.

Kira lowered his head, "Do we have to cause so much death? Why can't we just destroy the machines and leave?"

Duo smiled "When I left with my Gundam we were being chased by the alliance, when I made my escape Professor G told me descend to earth not as a mass murderer but as a god of death, a liberator of the people, so in a sense I am death, as much as he is pestilence."

Nicol raised an eyebrow "So why do you call yourself Death Duo?"

Duo lowed his head "Maxwell isn't my real last name it was my adoptive father's last name Father Maxwell of the Maxwell church in the L2 colony D cluster, in A.C. 187 there was a massacre known as the Maxwell Church tragedy, Father Maxwell was my adoptive father the sister was essentially my mother both were killed by OZ when they went in to finish the rebels. Before that the name I got Duo came from a kid who was like my older brother Solo. He died in an epidemic on the colony right before a vaccine was developed for it, so in a sense death follows me."

Nicol blinked "I'm sorry for your loss Duo, I'm sure I dredged up some bad memories for you."

"Na forget about it. Only way to have a future is to live in the present not the past so let's get going." Duo put his hands behind his head and walked towards the hangar.

The pilots followed duo as he made his way to the hangar "Hey commander mind if I barrow the pilots and their machines?"

Mu blinked as he looked up from his sky grasper he was working on. "Why?"

"A mission came in and Heero decided to 'barrow' my parts so my machine is out of commission and the mission is urgent." Duo smiled

"Sure, but your taking all five with you isn't that a bit overkill?" Mu asked while scratching his head.

Duo sighed "Yes were taking all five, stop making me repeat myself it's bad for my health."

Mu shrugged "Suit yourself but five Gundam's is overkill for one base in an ambush."

Kira looked around "Hay commander where's the Captain?"

"She and the girls are taking Relena home, hopefully to find some answers." Mu said as he walked back to his sky grasper.

The pilots looked at Mu "You think that's a good idea letting them go on their own?" asked Kira.

Mu looked at them again "They have the captain with them they will be fine worst case if they get in trouble we go and get them…"

Xxx

Murrue drove the staff car down the coastal highway "So Relena where is your house?"

She sat silently as Cagalli and Miriallia looked over at the captain "It's up the road and to the right it has a gate so Relena will have to let us in." Cagalli said.

The car pulled up to the gate and Relena was silent, "We're here Relena, your mother is probably worried sick she lost her husband and her daughter has been missing since yesterday." Murrue said which caught Relena's attention, "If I were in her shoes I would be."

Relena nodded "Thank you captain Ramius." She got out and slid a key into the electronic lock. The gate opened and the car drove through.

The drive was short to the house they all got out and made their way to the door where an elderly butler greeted them. "Miss. Relena thank god you're safe." Pagan said as he opened the door.

"It's alright Pagan these are my guests, we would like to speak with my mother where is she?" Relena asked as they entered the large entryway.

"She's upstairs in the lounge, she's been worried sick about you after hearing about your father." Pagan said as they made their way to the stairs.

Xxx

Duo flew the Sky Grasper over the ocean as the Duel, Buster, Strike, Aegis, and Blitz all in formation below. "Alright objective is to cripple the base meaning destroy all mobile suits, and critical warehouse points, this also means destroy the control tower and runway."

The pilots responded "Rodger."

"Alright, Nicol you lead the attack." Duo said as the other pilots all looked around.

Dearka stifled a laugh, Athrun scratched his head, Kira looked puzzled…

Duo blinked "Ok what did I say that's so funny?"

Yzak smiled "Nicol, isn't the kind of guy that would lead an assault on a base. I'll lead the attack that way the job is done right."

Duo shrugged "Ok but Nicol's stealth suit would be better suited to start the attack at the center of the base causing the most chaos amongst their ranks."

Nicol nodded "Alright Amalfi headed in." with that the Blitz disappeared on the screen.

Athrun blinked "Nicol are you serious?"

"Yes Athrun, I've realized if I ever want to see my parents or the plants for that matter again we have to win this to get home and the only way to do that is to destroy OZ utterly." Nicol said as his suit pushed into the bases interior.

"Why aren't the bases alarms going off?" Dearka asked as he watched Nicol's suit on the radar.

Duo smirked "Because his suit is like mine a stealth suit designed to attack with surprise to catch the enemy off guard, to be an angel of death."

With that the Blitz appeared right in front of the control tower. "For ZAFT!" he yelled then fired the lancer darts into the tower.

Alarms started blaring all over the base as the Gundam's began their attack.

"Dearka hit the ammo warehouse on the east side of the base, Athrun and Kira take the Leo's, Yzak and Nicol take out the runway." Duo said as the Sky Grasper made a strafing run on a Leo ground type suit.

Athrun changed the Aegis into its Mobile armor mode and charged towards a pack of Leo ground suits.

Xxx

A blond Major looked around the command center control room "What's happening who's attacking?"

"Major Po, it's the mobile suits reported by the Specials it's The Gundam's AAAHHHHHHHHH!" the screen went dead as the Leo blew sky high.

"Gundam's…" Sally Po slumped into a chair. "I want a visual on all the attacking suits all data that can be collected do it." She said.

The screens flashed up as the bases security cameras came online "Five in total confirmed mam, none match the descriptions from the specials."

"Get readings on their current positions dispatch the Leo's and Aries to their locations."

Xxx

Athrun looked at the monitors as more mobile suits appeared "Damn they have a lot of suits. Kira watch the right flank I'll take them out at close range."

"Rodger that Athrun, I'll provide support fire." The Launcher Strike raised its beam cannon at a group of Leo's who were firing to no significant effect at the suit.

The Aegis charged into the Leo's destroying them as it went one managed to block an attack right as the foot o f the Aegis came up into its side and the Beam saber on the foot activated cutting through the cockpit.

Kira blinked "Nice one Athrun I'm glad we don't have to fight against each other anymore." The Strike fired on an approaching pair of Leo's the rifle was more powerful than before it vaporized the two suits in a hellish ball of fire. "Damn what did J do to our suits that made them this powerful?" Kira said as he watched the Leo's go up.

"I don't know but not having to worry about losing your armor in the fight is making this easy." said Athrun as he charged two Aries flight types slicing through them with a pair of beam sabers.

Xxx

Dearka found the ammo dump and smiled "Duo I'm about to make some serious fireworks here get ready for one heck of an explosion." Dearka hit his thrusters and soared over the site just before breaking down his gun into a shotgun and a launcher he fired into the building with incinerate white phosphorous ammo from the shotgun.

Duo watched as a quarter of the base went up in a earth shattering explosion "Well I'll be damned, Commander La Flaga might have been right five is overkill."

Dearka smiled "Only because we're all experienced pilots, we aren't rookies by any extent of the word. Not even Kira is inexperienced he held off the other four of us from destroying that ship."

Xxx

Sally watched as the far side of the base fell under the power of the tan and green Gundam "Good lord they are destroying the whole base what are the Aires doing?"

The lieutenant looked up "Thirty Aries are engaging the blue and black ones too little effect mam over the airfield." She brought up a image of the Duel and the Blitz fighting the Aries.

Sally observed as the Duel raised a beam rifle and shot through an Aries turning it into a plummeting fireball.

"Have an Aries attempt to grab hold of one of the suits at close range, gather all available data on the machine and the others if you can." Major sally said. _"These machines are nothing like the ones reported in the desert, Europe or china." _

Xxx

"These guys arn't even as strong as a GINN Nicol how can they expect to win against us in these?" Yzak said as he fired his beam rifle into a charging Aries suit.

"They may not be as powerful, Yzak but they have numbers I mean they have an entire fleet's worth of mobile suits at this one base and Duo said it was one of their smaller bases." Nicol fired the Grappling arm at a Aries only to have it dodge the attack. "And they aren't exactly slow I think we're just up against inexperienced pilots some of them are good."

"You might be right on that one." Yzak said as one got close enough before he shot it to scratch the shoulder armor with the slugs of its Vulcan's.

"Oh Crap!" Nicol yelled as an Aries hit him from behind latching onto his suit.

Yzak spun his machine around "Oh damn Nicol you let one get to you." He drew a beam saber and went after the Aries who had increased the thrusters to launch itself towards the ground.

Xxx

"Beginning data extraction." said a lieutenant.

"Let's see what we have here…" Sally said as she pulled up the data retrieval _"What, this thing has advanced stealth systems in its body so that's how they got in this one infiltrated the base and started the fight." _

"Major, the Red and the white ones are closing on the command center only one line of Leo's remain we should evacuate." A lieutenant said looking at the monitors.

"Transfer all data gathered to the mainframe of the alliance and if possible add the data about this Archangel and these machines to a external hard drive." Sally said as she gathered her data and made her way for the exit. _"They even have a battleship, is this just some rebels or a full revolution?" _

Xxx

Kira watched people evacuating the command center "Athrun the base is on the run let's wait for them to get out of the command center before we blow it up."

"Rodger those, no sense in committing slaughter besides the majority of them look to be in Earth Alliance uniforms not OZ uniforms." Athrun said as he zoomed in on a blond haired major climbing into the back of a truck.

The last of the trucks pulled away and Kira fired into the command center with the Launcher the beam transited the building sending it up in a massive fireball.

Xxx

Duo circled overhead "Alright guys Mission complete return to the ship and let's see if our friend Heero has returned so I can have him return my parts." The Sky Grasper did a roll and shot off the base at top speed with the Gundam's behind, the base nothing but a burning and smoking ruin of what it once was.

Xxxxxx

Well that's some combat for you thought it about time we had a little Gundam attack, as always please read and review. And oh hey Dearka

What's with making me go help Yzak Athrun and Heero in chapter two I was drooling over Miriallia man that's just cruel waving that peace of tail in front of me then yanking it away.

Alright alright there's a dance in the next chapter you can go to it but if you grab her ass and she kills you it's not my fault…

Alright deal but I'd better not have any problems with that Tolle of her's.

… *Spots Miriallia* Uhhh Dearka…

What?

I heard that about grabbing my ass you two! *SLAP* If you even think of it Elsman you won't have to worry about Tolle and if you write it Ald I'll drive the Archangel up where the sun don't shine!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome back to another Chapter of Winged Seed. Once again here's the Disclaimer: I do not Own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise. Now as promised … Oh hey Flay sup.

"WHAT THE HELL ALDAEUS! You haven't put me in one single scene yet!" Flay yelled at Ald

I'll think of something so don't kill me, wait what's with the knife?

*Death glare* oh god put the knife down flay…

Ladies and Gents if I make it through this one in one peace… *Sweat drop*

Catherine bloom walks in the door "Flay you don't throw a knife like that."

*Gulp* what are you doing Catherine, put the knives down oh god ATHRUN HELP!

"You'll be fine Ald just stay perfectly still." Trowa said as he watched Catherine throw knives at Ald.

Xxxxxx

Ch.4

The pilots sat in the briefing room of the Archangel as Murrue walked in "We have received orders from Dr. J were going to prepare for an assault on a base called New Edwards, apparently top OZ officials will be gathering at the location, it is a large facility and is sure to be under heavy guard."

Duo leaned back in his chair "I have the same orders as you guys from Professor G, so mind if I hitch a ride with you?"

Murrue nodded "Sure meanwhile you can have the repair crews of the Archangel do any maintenance to your Gundam that you might need."

Duo nodded "So how's the princess?"

Murrue sighed "Apparently her father was more involved with Operation Meteor than we had previously known, he was the public face trying to bring peace between the colonies and the Earth alliance, all fingers point at OZ for the assassination on our end but they turned it against us by their control of the media."

Yzak nodded "So what's the verdict we taking her on board or leaving her here?"

"Leaving her here her step mother Mrs. Darlian seems to know some but not all the details of the operation, Relena knows Heero and you six are Gundam pilots also that Cagalli and Miriallia are involved. So long as nothing happens we shouldn't have to get involved with any rescue operations." Murrue said as she flicked on a video from a sky grasper. "Now mind telling me how did your mission go?"

Duo nodded "Went off without a hitch from what I saw all major targets destroyed at the base, Ammo dump, mobile suit hangars, Airfield, all mobile suits and the command center the ones who escaped are on a fleet headed towards the mainland with no serious armaments on them."

Nicol coughed "One thing though one of their Aries suits got a hold of the Blitz while during the attack I'm not sure if that matter's or not?"

Heero walked into the room "Sorry to say Nicol that matters a lot, the same thing happened to the wing and when I last hacked into their system they had compiled data on our suits technology they know what our machines are capable of and have an inkling of what the Archangel is." Heero sat down amongst the other pilots.

"As for New Edwards the base is going to be under heavy guard but as from what I could find we won't be alone in our attack there are three more Gundam's, besides our seven making a total of Ten units in all and the Archangel…" Heero said as he pulled out a laptop and plugged it into the systems.

Murrue nodded "So what all did they find out about the ship and our suits?"

"Not all that much besides the armor composite and basic structure points, as for the ship they only found out what it was and the name no armament statistics." Heero said as he pulled up the information.

Mu walked into the room "So what are you kids going to do about the school?"

Murrue blinked "What do you mean Mu?"

Heero nodded "He means we have to leave unless we want all of our names to be found out and then tracked because of it the Alliance wouldn't miss something so small as seven students disappearing as five Gundam's disappear from the JAP area and re appear at New Edwards. I don't see us coming back here any time too soon."

Duo blinked "So Heero when did you get back to the ship I didn't see your suit in the hangar…"

"I returned just as you guys got back my suit is stashed near the school, we'll use it for extraction tonight after we retrieve our belongings and remove all data from the schools systems of us ever being there."

Mu smiled "What you're not going to stay for the party tonight?"

Murrue blinked "What party?"

Mu looked at the pilots "The Academy is having a party tonight, so what's the verdict?"

The pilots nodded and Heero sighed "No, I won't be going, either myself or Kira have to get our information out of the systems and I put it there so I can get it out just as easily."

"How about the rest of you?" Mu asked

"Were in, formal dress I'm guessing right?" Athrun asked.

"Yep, so expect the standard for a formal party." Mu said "also, enjoy yourselves it might be the last night off for a while…"

Murrue nodded "Alright go get ready."

The pilots that were in uniform stood and saluted Murrue returned the salute and they made their way to their rooms.

Duo and Heero sat as Heero worked on some of the information. "What is it Duo I'm busy."

Duo smirked "So why won't you enjoy the party with the others I'm a little sad I can't go…"

Heero sighed "Someone needs to extract the information, I'm the best for the job, and I don't like parties."

Duo laughed "You really need to relax Heero buddy."

Xxx

Lady Une looked out of a mobile suit transport "How long till were within range of the target?"

"About two hours mam we will be over the JAP point of operations." The pilot said.

"Good prep the mobile suits for the assault we mustn't let Darlian's daughter live we know that she received a message from her father just before he died so she might know the we assassinated him and she cannot live for that." Lady Une said as she walked back towards the hangar. _"I'll make sure Colonel Trieze isn't incorporated in any manner to that so his record is spotless as always." _

Xxx

Relena got out of her car and walked towards the party only to find Cagalli and Miriallia waiting for her, "Cagalli, Miriallia what are you doing here still?"

Miriallia smiled "Well we wouldn't want to miss the party we won't be here after tonight so this is our goodbye…"

Relena nodded "So where's Heero?" she said as she spotted the others

Nicol walked over "He won't be attending tonight for various reasons…"

Relena nodded "So he's up in his room then well I'll solve that." She walked rather fast towards the dormitory building before anyone could stop her she was inside.

"Damn she walks fast." Said Dearka "Well better not miss the party…" he concluded and walked to Miriallia.

She raised an eyebrow "What?" Miriallia asked as she eyed up Dearka's hand.

"Care to dance Miriallia, I missed out at Relena's party." Dearka said with a grin.

Miriallia rolled her eyes "Fine one dance but, Tolle is going to kill you and you know it."

"Only if he finds out…" Dearka said as she took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

Xxx

Relena walked into the room only to find Heero packing. "Leaving so soon Heero?"

Heero whipped around pointing a gun at her head only to lower it.

"It would be a shame to miss the party, so won't you give me one last request before you leave Heero?" Relena asked.

"What?" Heero said in a monotone in his school uniform.

Relena curtsied "Will you give me one dance Heero?"

He raised an eyebrow "A dance?"

Xxx

The music was a classical waltz as the couples whirled amongst each other in their finest.

Athrun and Cagalli danced amongst the other couples on the dance floor "So Athrun how long did you intend to hide the fact that you can dance?"

Athrun chuckled "You and I only met when we crashed on an island you never asked anything more than what was needed at the time."

"True but who would have thought that Dearka and Miriallia would dance for more than one dance she seemed to want to kill him at the start…" Cagalli added as she looked at the pair dancing.

Yzak Kira and Nicol were leaning at the wall watching the dance progress.

Nicol smiled, "The music is beautiful isn't it though I think their pianist is playing out of key…"

Yzak smirked "Only you Nicol would comment on the music when watching Zala try to keep up with Cagalli is much funnier."

Kira laughed "You're right the only thing keeping Athrun on his feet is the fact that it's a slower waltz, I've seen him dodge her toes twice so far…"

Nicol nodded "but the newest couple is something I hadn't expected in the least…"

The other two looked at him as he pointed to the dance floor. Kira and Yzak's mouths dropped as Heero and Relena waltzed into the groups.

A girl with longer brown hair walked over to Yzak "Yzak would you care to dance? I hear it's your last night here…"

He nodded and the pair made their way to the dance floor, just as a girl with black hair smiled at Nicol "Hay Nicol I saw you at Relena's party come dance with me…"

He went to the dance floor and joined the others. Kira the last on the wall watched the others when a red head smiled at him he recognized her from their class so he smiled back.

"Hi Kira so feel like dancing?" she said as she walked over.

Kira smiled "Sure the others are all on the floor already."

They went to the dance floor and soon were amongst the other pilots dancing…

Heero looked up and his eyes went wide "Guys I think we have company…"

The others stopped and looked towards the sky "That's an OZ suit carrier." Heero said as he rushed from the dance floor.

Xxx

"Don't stop at anything, it will be reported by the press as another attack against the alliance." Lady Une said to the pilots.

"I don't feel to great about this, attacking a defenseless civilian facility." The pilot said.

"then stay behind ill have someone else lead the attack." Lady Une said as the pilot looked shocked.

"But why?" he asked.

"With that attitude your risking your life as well as others, I cannot have that in a leader." Une said glaring at the screen.

"Forgive my subordination ill carry out our mission at once." The commander looked embarrassed.

"Very well get on with it." Lady Une smiled as the commander saluted.

"Rodger we'll descend immediately." The commander said.

Xxx

The pilots watched as two Aries and a Leo dropped out of the carrier. Just as they started their decent a beam shot out from the woods near the school destroying one of the Aries.

The wing stood from the woods as the two remaining machines opened fire.

"What's the enemy doing out here? No matter destroy it!" the commander in the remaining Aries said.

Athrun and Nicol looked around as the people started running. "Cagalli, Miriallia find Relena and get to safety we'll radio for backup." Athrun said as the Wing charged into the Leo knocking it to the ground.

The five pilots ran for the cars they found Mu waiting for them "Hey where's the girls?"

"Looking for Relena we need our machines OZ is attacking probably after Relena." Dearka said as he reached the car "Heero is currently fighting them off."

Xxx

Cagalli and Miriallia spotted Relena standing there watching the fight "RELENA!" an explosion went off behind the two of them causing them to fly into Relena.

"We have to go Relena were in danger." Cagalli said as she got up.

"Heero is protecting us we don't have to worry." Relena said as she watched the Wing draw its Beam Saber.

Miriallia blinked "How do you know that's Heero?"

Relena chuckled "Because it was simple deduction he was the only one of the pilots here to run off in that direction. Now you two get to your ship ill get out on my own."

Cagalli and Miriallia nodded and ran for the entrance. They turned back in just enough time to see a shell hit the tower above Relena. "RELENA WATCH OUT!"

The wing spun on the spot and dove for Relena driving its shield into the base of the collapsing tower shielding Relena who was sprawled on the ground…

"What in the heck am I thinking, I'd be better off if she died wouldn't I?… WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" Heero spun the wing around and drove the shield of the wing right into the last remaining Aries suit.

Xxx

"All of our suits have been destroyed!" the radar operator said.

"Then ill go." Lady Une said.

"Colonel Trieze is on the line." The communications officer said.

"What?" she looked shocked.

"Lady Une cancel your mission return to base immediately."

"But Colonel Trieze…"

"I've decided to let Darlian's daughter live." He said calmly.

"But Colonel the mission was to…" She looked shocked.

"Lady, we were met by an un-expected enemy. Don't think of it as a failure return immediately." Treize said with a smile.

Lady Une bowed her head."right I understand."

Treize hit a button switching back to his other call.

"Thank you very much Colonel Treize, I'm sure Lieutenant Zechs will be pleased." Lieutenant Noin said while saluting on the screen.

"Zechs has always gone out of his way to help me out. Saving Relena is the very least I can do to thank him for all his efforts. Please give my Regards to Lieutenant Zechs." Treize said.

"Yes sir." Noin said right before she cut the call.

Treize opened his window "Hmmm, so the rumors were true. He still has a living blood relative, he could have said something."

Xxx

Heero transformed the Wing into its jet form and took off leaving Relena in the ruins of the school.

She watched as he left "Please Heero don't run away from me…"

Xxx

A little less than five minutes later Heero flew the wing into the Archangel's hangar where the waiting group from the school had been waiting, as Heero descended his lift cable to the deck Cagalli and Miriallia ran over.

"Where's Relena?" asked Miriallia worried.

"She's fine and still at the school, they weren't going after her any further they pulled back for what reasons I don't know but they still had available forces that could have finished the job." Heero said as he walked towards the ships interior.

"Hey kid want us to give your machine the once over that battle had to have done some damage." Murdoch said as he looked at the wing almost without a scratch on it.

"Reload the ammo and do a diagnostic of the internal systems I'll fix anything that may be found later." Heero said as he walked out of the hangar.

Murdoch blinked as Duo walked over "He did the same thing to my group buddy he doesn't like anyone touching his machine any more than necessary…"

Xxx

Flay walked down the hall looking for Kira when she ran into Heero "Who are you?" Flay asked.

"That isn't information you need to know, now move you're blocking my quarters." Heero said as Flay was standing smack dab in front of his Duo's and Kira's quarters.

"But this is Kira's room what do you mean your quarters who are you?" Flay pressed again but stopped when she got a glare from Heero.

As the door opened he walked past "I'll kill you." He said as he entered his room. Flay collapsed onto the floor.

Kira and the other pilots weren't far behind "Flay what happened?"

She looked up to see the four ZAFT Pilots Duo and Kira with terror in her eyes "Someone just walked into your room I don't know him Kira he threatened to kill me." She looked mortified…

Duo scratched his head "Sounds like you just met Heero…"

She blinked as Kira walked to the door and opened it "Hey Heero did you just…"

"Yes , yes and before you ask the third question yes." Heero said as he pulled out a knife sat it on the small shelf inside his bed then removed his pistol from behind his back.

"So you did threaten Flay?" Kira asked.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise, also tell her to knock it off would you Kira pilots shouldn't be in that kind of a relationship on the battlefield it winds up getting you killed." He said as he pulled out the chair at the desk in the room.

Athrun blinked "What's he mean by that Kira…"

Flay and Kira both went beat red at that. "Uhhhh Heero how did you know that?" asked Kira as he looked at Heero.

"You were using the unused bed to keep Commander Badgirule from knowing where you kept the…" Heero stopped as Kira walked in and shut the door.

"Ok, I don't want to know why you found my condom stash but mind not killing Flay?" Kira said seriously as he looked at Heero.

"She's using you, you know that right?" Heero said as he opened his laptop.

Kira raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

He pulled up a file "This is her electronic diary after this day all she goes on about is kill all Coordinators far as I've found out you're a Coordinator as are the other pilots… Why in any and all good consciousness would she sleep with what she wants dead?"

Kira slapped himself as he looked dumbstruck "Her father's ship I failed to protect it when we entered the atmosphere, the ZAFT Pilots ship the Vesalius sunk it."

The door opened and the other pilots walked in… Duo grabbed the other chair and sat looking over the back of it. "Alright mind telling us what just happened? That girl Flay just walked off looking ready to kill either you Kira or the whole lot of us."

Athrun scratched his head "So what is she your girlfriend Kira?"

Dearka laughed a little "Athrun you have no idea what was just interrupted…" the blond plopped back on an empty bed.

Kira glared at Dearka "One more word Dearka and I'll help you out of my room." At that moment it hit Yzak.

"So that's what's going on…" Yzak got an evil smile across his face.

Nicol Duo and Athrun all looked puzzled "Alright spill it were the only ones out of the loop here." Athrun said as he looked around at the others.

Heero leaned back over the chair at the desk, "That girl has Kira wrapped around her little finger."

Duo's eyes widened as it hit him, "Well I'll be damned…"

Athrun grinned "So that was Kira's girlfriend… Little angry if you ask me…"

Heero shook his head "I said she had him wrapped around her little finger it means she's using him for her own ends."

Nicol blinked "What do you mean? She seemed pretty innocent to me."

Kira stared at the floor "Well, you remember when we were entering the atmosphere?"

The ZAFT Pilots nodded "What of it?" Yzak asked.

"Her father was on board a ship that was shot down by one of the ships in your fleet, she was unlucky enough to come onto the bridge right as it happened the ship was facing her father's ship…" Kira said as the four pilots all looked down.

Heero sighed "She blamed all coordinators for the death of her father… as such she started using Kira hoping to get him to kill to protect her."

Duo whistled "That's a little messed up… What's a coordinator?"

Heero nodded "I'll tell you later Duo and yes I have to agree it's messed up…"

Nicol nodded "A little nothing, I can understand why she is angry but to blame all coordinators for the death of her father in a combat zone, it's an endless cycle of hatred."

Kira looked up "What do you mean Nicol?"

"One person kills a father, that fathers son goes out and kills that man, and it continues on and on until no one is left." Nicol finished.

Athrun nodded "So what are we going to do about it?"

Heero smiled "Well we have two options, show this" he pointed at his laptop "to commander Badgirule and get her locked up, but the downside of that is it will probably have the high command keep me from any form of computer on the ship… the other option is less drastic…"

Duo smirked "And that being?"

"We show her that you arnt and I quote" he leaned back over to the computer " 'un natural murdering bastards from hell' so any ideas?" Heero turned back to the group.

"The first would be the easiest but it would probably get all of us in trouble for hacking into the system." Duo said and Heero nodded.

The computer beeped Heero turned back to it. "She's writing another entry…" the group walked over and started to read.

"_I need to get those Coordinators off this ship, this may be a chance those two pilots from here are Naturals and seem to be just as good as those dirty coordinators…" _

"Ok she's more twisted than I thought" Athrun said as she continued to type.

"_Why did father have to die… All he was doing was coming to take me home with him…" _

"She sounds more, the distraught confused girl in this than that prior entry." Nicol said.

"She is upset after all her life was turned upside down her father is dead, she's been through a lot…" Kira said as he read the short ending.

"_And that Heero interrupted my night with Kira! It's not fair!" _Flay finished typing and ended the entry.

Dearka laughed "So that's how she has Kira doing whatever she wants… Can't blame him…"

"What's that supposed to mean Dearka? What am I supposed to do say no?" Kira asked glaring at Dearka.

"As a pilot, yes… as a concerned person yes… as a friend, I wouldn't go that far…" Heero said in his monotone.

A knock on at the door snapped everyone to attention and Kira opened the door to come face to face with Tolle Koenig "What's up Tolle?"

"I have a bone to pick with that Elsman…" He glared at Kira as he walked past him and into the room full of pilots. "Am I interrupting something?"

Most of the pilots shook their heads but Heero didn't "Anything you care to add to the conversation about Flay Alster is welcome."

Tolle blinked "What about her I know she's been avoiding the Coordinators on the ship, all except for Kira from what Miriallia told me."

Dearka gulped at the name…

Tolle didn't miss it "So you're the infamous Dearka Elsman who's been putting the moves on my Girlfriend!" Tolle lunged for Dearka trying to tackle him.

Dearka sidestepped the feeble attempt as Tolle went face first into the bed "Whoa buddy I didn't want to steal your girlfriend… it was just part of the act for the mission." Dearka backed up to where Yzak and Athrun were standing.

Tolle got up and glared at him again "Then care to explain why Mir has been doing nothing but comparing me to you?"

Heero got up "Tolle, mind saving killing Dearka until after we solve the Flay problem?"

Tolle stopped and blinked "What exactly are you guys doing?"

Duo laughed "Trying to solve the problem of Kira getting a little 'extra' sack time…"

Tolle blinked "So that's why Sai's been bent all out of shape for a while…"

The pilots looked at each other "Who's Sai?" asked Athrun.

"Technically, Flay's Fiancée but she kind of broke it off with him, hell when we were in the desert Sai went crazy for a bit…" Tolle said just as Athrun slapped Kira upside the head.

"Ouch Athrun what was that for?" Kira asked as he and Nicol glared at him.

"You're perpetuating a rift on this ship by sleeping with her and you didn't realize it Kira…" Nicol said pointing a finger at Kira. "We're solving this right now."

He grabbed Kira and half dragged him out of the room.

Tolle blinked as the others just stood back and watched… Duo whistled "So any bets on who comes back with the black eye?"

Athrun smiled "Five on Kira…"

"I'll match that on Nicol" said Yzak

Duo nodded "Alright Heero what's a Coordinator?"

He pointed at Yzak "That's a Coordinator, I'm surprised they even let you four on this ship considering your enemies in your own war…"

Athrun nodded "Duo Coordinators are genetically enhanced humans; our genes are altered before we are born as a result we can learn faster, are virtually immune to disease and are stronger physically."

Duo shrugged "A human's a human if ya ask me."

Yzak glared at him "Don't lump me in with those Naturals."

Duo smirked "You don't have green skin or webbed feet do ya?"

Dearka laughed "I get where you're going with this Duo and trust me Yzak's bite is ten times worse than his bark."

Heero nodded "Besides the reason it's not all that out there for us is that Gene manipulation is within normal medical practices here a lot of disease's were wiped out that way."

Athrun sighed "If the Earth Forces back home were that understanding then we wouldn't be in a war."

Xxx

Nicol stopped outside Flay's room with Kira, "Alright Kira you're going to solve this problem right now… It's not just a problem that she's sleeping with you she's using you, you need to snap her back into reality." Nicol said.

"But Nicol…" just then the door opened and Flay appeared took one look at Nicol and nearly shut the door.

"Flay please wait…" Nicol said which caught her.

Kira stopped and watched Flay glare at the green headed coordinator…

"What do you want you peace of coordinator scum?" Flay said looking at him.

Nicol bowed which surprised Flay and Kira "I wish to ask for your forgiveness."

"Why would I forgive any of you Coordinators, you killed my father I hate you all!" she pressed the button for the door to shut but Nicol stuck his foot in the door just as he stood up again.

"That's right Miss. Alster, but not all Coordinators killed your father just one did, the one standing in front of you right now talking to you." Nicol said which caught her off guard.

"You're the one who shot down my dad's ship?" she backed up horrified.

"Yes and had I known the consequences of my actions at the time and the effect they would have on you I wouldn't have shot it down." Nicol said as he walked forward and extended a hand. "I cannot do much right now but I would like for you to not hate all coordinators if you must hate someone then hate me. Can we agree on this?" Nicol looked determined as he walked in.

Flay collapsed and Nicol moved forward and caught her she was sobbing "Why, why did he have to die…" she cried as Kira nodded "Umm, Flay… I'll be going now…"

Kira turned to leave and Nicol coughed "Kira not just yet…"

Kira turned around to see Nicol helping Flay to her feet she still had tears in her eyes… "Flay are you willing to meet the others?"

She blinked "You mean the other pilots; I don't know I've been pretty cold to them…"

"They won't mind trust me on that one…" Nicol lead her out of the room and back towards the other room.

Xxx

"I think one of them is going to end up wounded but that's just my opinion" Heero said as he walked over to his bed.

"I think neither of them will come back with a black eye, maybe a scratch but not a black eye…" said Dearka which got laughs from the others just as the door opened to show Nicol Kira and to their surprise Flay standing there.

Athrun smirked "looks like each of us owes Dearka five bucks."

"What's that supposed to mean guys?" Nicol asked as he walked in…

Duo laughed "We all though one if not both of you would come back with a black eye or worse… Dearka was the only one who thought otherwise but then again he seems to be the one that would bet on the long shot…"

Flay looked at the ground "I can understand that and I have a way to go before I figure out what to do but…" she looked at Nicol.

The others all looked puzzled but Nicol looked at the floor "it wasn't the Vesalius that shot down that ship guys…"

They all looked around then Athrun fell back onto the bed when he realized it… "That's why you took Kira so you wouldn't be killed on the spot; you shot down that ship Nicol."

Nicol nodded and Flay smiled as he spoke "I hope that I can make up for my actions, as I understand he was your only living relative am I right Flay?"

She nodded "My mother died earlier in the war then my father sent me to Heliopolis so I would be away from the war… At first I blamed it on all Coordinators but I never took into consideration as to what I was thinking."

Yzak shrugged and made his way towards her, "So you never thought for a second that we are people too?" flay opened her mouth to respond. But was cut off "Don't bother, you're all still the same. I'm not as easy to forgive people for their actions as you are, you try watching your father and older brother die in a nuclear attack." Yzak walked from the room leaving it cold as he walked out.

Flay sat down and stared blankly at the floor for a second…

Nicol walked over "Yzak is always like that, ever since I met him at the academy."

Flay whispered something that only Nicol caught "My father caused it… allowing the use of Nuclear weapons."

His eyes widened when he realized what Yzak meant, "It's not your fault Flay…"

Duo looked around "Did I just miss something?"

Athrun walked towards the door "I'm not angry with you Flay but I need some time to think, My mother was on Junius seven when it was attacked." He walked out and the door shut.

Nicol sighed "At the start of the war, a colony was attacked with nuclear warheads, it was known as the Bloody Valentine tragedy; Yzak's Father and older brother were killed in it, as was Athrun's mother. The man responsible for allowing the use of the nuclear warheads was the Vice Foreign minister of the Atlantic Federation George Alster."

Xxx

Murrue was on the bridge along with the other senior officers when Athrun requested permission to enter the bridge. They looked at each other "I thought we told the ZAFT Pilots the bridge was off limits?" Natarle asked.

Murrue nodded "What is it Athrun?"

"I would like to request the use of your firing range for practice, I need to get some things out of my head and I think best when practicing…" Athrun said as they looked at him.

"What sort of things do you need to get out?" asked Mu looking at the younger pilot.

"It's very hard to be on a ship with an Alster." Athrun said which made Mu laugh.

"Kid you think you're the only one who has to put up with her?" Mu said which got a glare from Athrun.

"You, don't realize do you commander Vice Foreign Minister George Alster was the one who signed off on the attack on Junius Seven where my mother was killed along with Yzak's Father and older brother…" Athrun turned to leave the bridge.

Murrue looked down "Permission granted so long as you are supervised and the gun doesn't leave the range."

Athrun nodded "Thank you Captain Ramius."

Mu walked after him "I think ill round up the pilots and get them to do some target practice, and find out what the kids have been up to that has caused this tension."

Murrue nodded "Alright commander just make sure the bullets stay on the targets and not in any of our crew."

Natarle looked at the Captain "You think it's the best idea to be giving loaded weapons to ZAFT soldiers on our ship?"

"We trust them with four of the machines that until a few weeks ago were trying to destroy this ship and were all away from our homes I don't think any of them are eager to attack us now." Murrue said.

Xxx

Flay had left a while back to go think in her room and the pilots were sitting alone.

"Well that's some news I didn't expect …" Duo said as he looked at the floor.

"Ya the thought of the Alliance using a Nuke on a colony sicken me but you guys actually had it happen it wasn't in the record's at all." Heero said as he looked around the room.

Kira nodded just as the door opened "I thought I'd find you guys here." Mu walked in shutting the door behind him.

"So mind telling me what you guys were doing before Athrun came up to the bridge and asked to use the firing range?" Mu asked.

Dearka sighed "So where to begin?"

They explained the story step by step as it happened and Mu leaned back against the wall.

"Well you certainly ripped the band aid off in one go to say the least, best thing I can think of at this point is to let them play out, your lucky I'm not commander Badgirule she would have the lot of you in the brig. Now who's up to let out some of that stress?"

Kira looked up and blinked "What do you mean commander?"

"I mean Firing range five minutes, Athrun and Yzak are already there and from what I could tell when I passed they were having a friendly competition for some stress relief and I think it's better than someone ending up injured." Mu said.

Heero nodded and retrieved his gun and replaced it behind his back.

"Where did you get that piece Heero?" Mu asked as he watched Heero retrieve his pistol.

"I always keep myself armed even when I was sitting there, under the desk." He pointed as he picked up his knife from the shelf.

Mu reached under the desk and his eyes widened as he felt what was there. "Heero I know you're under Dr. J's orders but do you really need this much firepower on board" Mu asked as he pulled out a sub machine gun.

Duo shrugged "Heero isn't the only one who likes to keep himself armed… Hey Heero feel up for some hand to hand practice later?"

"Only if you don't get knocked out by the first punch." Said Heero as duo walked to his bed and retrieved his guns, a sub machine gun and the pistol he shot Heero with.

"You might want to turn in the two things that are under your pillow Duo I highly doubt we will need them on the ship." Heero said as the other pilots looked.

Duo stood up with a grin plastered on his face holding up a pair of Grenades "Your right but you can never be too careful… besides I'm not technically under your orders either here…"

Mu sighed "How did you guys get all that firepower past the security cameras?"

Heero nodded "Duo came on board with his pretty much in plain sight he had the Uzi and grenades in his bag the pistol was behind his back like mine…"

Mu shrugged "Just don't let Commander Badgirule see them she would flip."

The pilots nodded in agreement "Alright show us to the range Commander." Duo said smiling.

Xxx

At the firing range Athrun and Yzak were being watched over by Murdoch and he just stood in awe at the precision of the two with their pistols, each putting small groupings in areas that would kill and being quick about it. _"And these two were attacking the ship how didn't they bring the ship down if they were using pistols the ship would be long since sunk." _Murdoch thought as he watched Athrun stop firing.

Just as the door opened and the pilots walked in, Yzak finished his clip. They came out of the range to retrieve more ammunition.

Mu smiled "Not bad you two how bout we have a little friendly competition?" he asked pointing down the range.

Athrun and Yzak smiled "What do you think we were doing?" Athrun said as the targets wheeled their way up the range with their shots marked.

Yzak smirked "you may be better with a sword or a knife Zala but I'm better with a pistol."

Yzak's groupings were tighter just barely but they were tighter than Athrun's each of them had aimed for nothing but kill shots.

"That may be true you two but remember who still has you both beat at explosives handling." Nicol said with a smile.

Duo smiled "That may be so but how bout we get off of pistols and have a little more firepower to work with."

Mu smiled "My thoughts exactly, so I got the arsenal key to allow us access to the main weapons." He walked over to the triple locked door and opened it.

It took him two minutes before he returned with two assault rifles and a case of ammunition. He shut the door behind him and smiled "This should settle some of the stress we've been having."

Heero walked over "May I?" he asked for one of the Rifles.

"Sure, lets see what you can do with regular fire arms." Mu said handing over the assault rifle.

Heero gave it a quick look over "mind if I field strip it?" he asked as he walked to a bench in the range.

Mu scratched his head, "Sure but why and do you even know how I mean…" his eyes widened.

Heero was already at the bench and in under twenty seconds he had the gun apart to its essential components he looked over them quickly then proceeded to reassemble the gun in just as much time.

The other pilots all stood silent not knowing what to say until Duo shrugged "I guess you also hacked the armory data?"

Heero nodded his head "I spent my time in class reading the field manuals on all the weapons on this ship. Standard O.M.N.I. enforcer assault rifle caliber .45 mm high velocity armor penetrating bullets, effective range two thousand yards single shot, three round burst one thousand five hundred yards, full auto five hundred yards, recommended the closer the better, Can be converted into an effective sniper given a proper scope and practice with the weapon."

The others stood in awe "Damn you just about memorized the book on that weapon…" Mu said as Heero clicked the clip into place.

"It's nothing special, I have a lot of training with firearms, part of the job description…" Heero said as he walked towards the door to the range.

Dearka scratched his head "I thought you were a pilot…"

"Before I was a pilot I was the adopted son of an ex OZ assassin named Odin Lowe he trained me in the handling of firearms and more specifically sniping." Heero said as he opened the door to the range and took his place on the firing line.

They stood back and watched as Heero flicked it to the three round burst the first set he put a group right in the center of the head. Each set was with deadly accuracy and high precision not one bullet missing its mark. The groupings were near perfect. As the clip emptied he lowered the weapon and hit the button for the retrieval of the target.

The others just gaped as he had placed bullets in every fatal spot on the torso including one that they were sure would have nailed the juggler vein in the neck. "Not bad I'm better when using a sniper though." Heero commented on his handy work.

Duo smirked "Remind me not to get on your bad side when you have a gun…" Duo said as he took the rifle from Heero.

"Just stay off my bad side then I'm always armed." Heero said as he headed to the bench pulled out his pistol and started to clean it.

Dearka shrugged "Hey commander so what's the competition?" as Duo stopped at the door and looked back.

Mu nodded "Speed and accuracy, most fatal shots in thirty seconds wins. Any weapon present is available for use." Mu gestured towards the assortment of guns.

Yzak smirked as he picked up a SMG "So what's the winner get?" he asked as he turned around.

Mu nodded "Well, I can see about arranging something. We'll have three rounds best score total of the three wins."

Xxx

Murrue and Natarle both wondered what Commander La Flaga was planning so they decided to go down to the firing range and observe.

"I still don't like the fact that you're allowing them access to the weapons on the ship." Natarle protested as they walked down the hall towards the range.

"Like it or not I'd rather keep this ship in one peace so we can make it home, also they are our pilots now so its best that they aren't stressed when they go into combat, id like to see all of us make it home in one peace." Murrue said as they rounded the last turn to the range.

"What's that it doesn't sound like pistol's to me." Natarle said as a small burst went off.

"Your right, what did Mu give them access to?" Murrue said as she opened the door.

Both of them went wide-eyed as the pilots all stood at the range squeezing off round after round into the targets.

Duo was firing his Uzi on full auto and virtually annihilating the target, Yzak emptied his last clip just as a buzzer went off that startled the two women who entered the range.

Mu yelled "Alright Hold your fire, time to tally up the score." He hit a button that brought all the targets up range.

When the targets got there the captain's jaw about hit the floor each target had excellent groupings except for duo's which was pretty much annihilated.

Natarle coughed which caught everyone's attention. Mu gulped "I can explain captain…"

Murrue smiled "Some stress relief shooting… Right looks more like an open shoot competition…"

Natarle glared "Not one weapon from that armory is to leave this range, if one isn't accounted for when I check it later I'll have you off this ship so fast Commander La Flaga…" Natarle stopped her verbal barrage when Murrue held up a hand.

"Do the pilots understand how to use the weapons properly?" Murrue asked.

They all nodded "The Earth Forces assault rifle has some differences from the standard ZAFT models but overall the performance isn't any different." Athrun commented.

Murrue nodded, "Good, get used to them because the way the missions are ending up more infiltration missions will come your way and you'll need to know those weapons."

Natarle blinked at duo's grouping "Mr. Maxwell were you even using the sights on your weapon?"

Duo rubbed the back of his head "Different weapon, while on full auto, usually I wouldn't be aiming at one target…." He pointed to his Uzi.

Murrue nodded, "So what's the score?" she asked looking to Mu.

"Currently top three are Heero, Yzak and Dearka, each only about ten points separating them Athrun is a close fourth, then Nicol, Kira, and Duo…" Mu said as he looked at the targets.

Murrue nodded "Alright then, continue how many rounds are left to your little competition?"

"Were on the last round." said Yzak with a smirk _"I'm only five points behind Heero if I shoot just a bit better this round I can win." _

The pilots retrieved their weapons as the targets were replaced, each took up their spot and Mu hit the buzzer for the thirty seconds to begin.

Natarle and Murrue watched as the pilots let loose in a hail of bullets down range each putting precise shots in kill zones.

Soon the firing stopped and the buzzer rang again, Yzak and Heero smiled at their groupings as the targets approached.

The two stepped back as the scores were tallied and Mu stopped and scratched his head "Well that's something I didn't expect…"

Murrue looked over his shoulder at the score, "A tie between Yzak and Heero so what do you intend to do?"

Yzak smirked "How about we settle this with a long range competition he says he can shoot at long range so ill settle this on his ground."

"Fine you've chosen the weapon, I choose the field this range isn't situated for sniping so we need to surface to decide that." Heero said looking at Yzak.

Natarle opened her mouth to protest but Murrue stopped her, "Actually there's another way to solve this…"

Mu looked at her "You intend to have them snipe while on board the ship?"

Murrue shook her head "Actually I intend on having them use a different type of gun, one Dr. J provided us with."

Heero nodded "If that's fine with Yzak its fine with me."

Yzak smiled "What kind of gun is it?"

Murrue went over to the armory door punched in her code and disappeared for about a minute, she returned with a wooden box a few inches thick and about two foot square, she set it down on the bench and opened it.

Yzak and Heero blinked as Murrue turned around holding a pair of what looked like muzzle loading pistols each solid metal that was a pure white engraved and inlaid with silver. "He said it was a present for the officers of the ship there is one for each of the officers, they are dueling pistols."

Heero nodded "So what is our target they don't have sights already so what are we shooting at?"

Murrue got a wicked grin on her face as she held up a small packet of pink disks "how bout these anti acid pills?"

Yzak nodded "Seems like a challenge how many shots do we get?"

Murrue smiled "Three shots each, though first to hit his target wins unless the other can match it."

Mu gaped "No sights and targets the size of a coin how far are they shooting?"

"The same distance." Murrue said as she handed each of them a pistol.

Heero looked it over "Umm is anything on the other side of the bulkhead important?"

Murrue shook her head "It is on the outer edge of the ship the armor is on the other side. Why?"

Heero turned to the range "Because these aren't dueling pistols there a prototype Dr. J was working on…"

He cocked the hammer and squeezed the trigger a bright green beam of energy shot out of the muzzle scorching the end of the range with a small black mark.

Mu gaped "Beam pistols what kind of Dr. is he?"

"Dr. J is a scientist who specializes in beam weaponry, why do you think the wing is equipped with a large beam rifle as its main armament." Heero commented as he turned back to the group.

Natarle was in shock "Dueling pistols nothing Murrue I think he should have said side arms…"

Murrue shrugged "Still should be a challenge if I'm right neither of you has fired that type of gun before?"

Yzak and Heero nodded "Then the challenge is the same, since Heero fired one shot for a test Yzak you get one test shot."

Yzak stepped to the firing line and fired one shot "There's almost no recoil just a little pressure from the trigger."

Murrue set up the tablets on the range and the pilots stepped to the firing line. Yzak fired first pulling one shot that was just above the tablet.

Heero matched his shot though just a little to the right of the pink circle.

Each readied a second shot Yzak fired first again and nailed the tablet with ease causing the pill to disintegrate. _"In the bag baby." _He thought to himself.

Heero lined up his shot and again matched Yzak blowing the pill into nothing.

The pilots and officers applauded them, "Well score is tied one, one next hit wins." Mu said as the targets were replaced.

Yzak and Heero lined up their shots again, and at the exact same moment they both fired.

Xxxxxx

Alright another chapter done and I'm intact yay! As always Read & Review and yes I know you all think I'm a evil bastard for leaving a cliffhanger but that's half the fun for the next chapter. And yes I needed to get the drama out… And yes … oh what's up Nicol.

"What's with the promise of a music class and I don't get a piano yet damn it!" Nicol glares at Ald.

Alright, alright I'll find you a piano. So how's Flay doing after all the drama?

"No thanks to you Ald she's fine!"

What the hell am I supposed to do leave her out and get knifed?

Nicol sighed "I suppose not, but way to cause high tension amongst the cast."

Hay Gundam is a Sci-fi drama where would this plot be without the Drama?

Quatre walked over "It would be a Sci-fi toy commercial."

Nicol blinked "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm in the next chapter, my name's Quatre Raberba Winner, so I hear you like the Piano Nicol."

Great the two musicians won't let up until I write a music scene till next time guys.

*THWACK* liadfwepioeqawe;fd

"Did we hit him too hard Quatre?" Nicol asked as the blood trickled down the computer keyboard

"Na he survived Miss. Alster I think he'll be alright." Quatre said.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright time for all hell to break loose again: I do not Own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise, Now I left you at a cliff hanger in the last chapter … Oh dear.

"Hey Ald, so how's the chapter coming?" Cagalli asked as she walked in

*Blink* "A girl?"

*THWACK!* "YES IM A GIRL DAMN IT, MEN HONESTLY!" Cagalli yelled as Miriallia, and Relena walked in.

"Cagalli, I don't think it's a good thing to be hitting the writer so hard that he's out cold before the chapter starts…" Relena said as she observed Ald out cold on his keys.

"Well, I was going to thank him for not having Dearka grab my butt on the dance floor last chapter but… oh well… Enjoy the chapter guys…" Mirailla said as she flicked the lights off in Ald's room.

xxxxxx

Ch. 5

The room was silent they all were amazed as to what had exactly just happened.

"How did you do that Heero?" Mu asked as he looked at where both of the tablets had once been.

"Yzak didn't study the gun close enough when he fired his test shot, there was a lever on the barrel to cause the shot to split into multiple beams." Heero commented.

"So that makes the score Yzak one, Heero Three." Murrue said.

Mu nodded, and the phone rang on the wall next to the door, Natarle picked it up and went wide eyed, "Captain we have incoming enemy sub confirmed and closing!"

"All hands level one battle stations, Pilots to your machines, looks like we're surfacing anyway." Murrue said as she headed for the bridge.

Heero coughed "No need to surface let Duo and I handle this, just maintain course and increase speed." He walked past the other pilots and the captain.

Mu gaped "Kid your suit is useless under water its all beam weaponry thermal energy weaponry wont work under water."

Duo laughed "Maybe yours buddy, ours works just fine how do you think I kept a OZ search party from getting their hands on his suit." He walked after Heero towards the hangar.

Xxx

"Confirmed enemy vessel class unknown visual on screen shortly." An alliance officer said.

"Good gather information on the ship, it's huge for a sub." The alliance commander commented.

A three dimensional surface map of the Archangel appeared on the screen and the commander blinked as he looked at the engines "This ship doesn't have any propellers." The commander observed, he looked at the visual of where the screws should be but only saw a blue glow.

"_What the hell are we dealing with here the Gundam's have been cutting a swath through our bases and this has been just laying in wait." _ The commander thought as he watched the ship.

Xxx

The hangars on the Archangel opened the floodgates allowing the front of the ship to flood the exit bays of the hangar, the shutter doors opened to the sea. "Heero, Duo you are clear to launch good luck out there." Miriallia said as the ship approached the surface.

"Rodger that, Deathscythe launching." Duo said as the catapult launched him out into the ocean where he instantly disappeared into the blackness of the sea.

"Heero Yuy, Wing, launching." The wing launched and rolled under the ship to face the sub.

He raised the buster rifle of the Wing and aimed just right of the sub.

Xxx

"SIR THEY HAVE LAUNCHED MOBILE SUITS!" The sonar operator said as he looked at his screen.

"Launch the Pisces and Cancer now!" The captain roared as the first shot from the wing made the ship shudder as a vacuum of water sucked it to the right as the beam shot past.

The four bays opened revealing the underwater mobile suits, two of each, they launched and brought their guns to bear immediately on the wing.

Xxx

Sai blinked "Detecting four enemy mobile suits closing fast, indications show they are Pisces and Cancer class amphibious mobile suits!"

Natarle nodded "Load missile tubes one through ten with torpedoes and Fire!"

The archangel fired a wall of torpedoes at the enemy suits who mostly evaded but the one cancer was caught and blown apart.

"One hit three remain." Sai said.

"transmission from the Deathscythe." Kuzzy flicked a button and brought duo onto the main screen.

"Don't do that will ya scared the hell out of me when I was right behind them." Duo said.

Murrue blinked "You weren't on radar anywhere near them… in fact you arn't on radar at all?"

Duo sighed "Add the IFF code XXXG-01D, I should appear then. I'm going after the mobile suits Heero is dealing with the sub."

Heero adjusted the sights on his computer _"Minor miscalculation to not take the change in alignment for under water combat, no matter the next shot won't miss." _

Xxx

"Open all channels they have us out gunned we will surrender." The captain said as he watched the cancer fall under the wall of torpedoes.

"Communications are open Captain." The officer said.

"Attention, unknown ship we believe known as the Archangel we are outgunned and out classed we are requesting terms of surrender." The captain said over the airwaves.

Xxx

Duo blinked "Well I'll be damned Heero fires one shot we fire some torpedoes and they surrender. So what's the call Captain?"

Murrue blinked "This is the first time anyone has surrendered to us…"

Heero opened a voice only link with the sub and all channels "Earth Alliance sub, evacuate your men and personnel from your sub if you wish to live. You have ten minutes any left aboard at that time shall die."

Natarle opened a channel with Heero "It's not your right to give that order Heero."

"I'm being nice about it I could have just fired on their ship." He said in a monotone cold as ice.

Xxx

The captain of the Sub smirked "how long till the cancer is in position in front of their ship?"

"ten seconds captain it dove out of their range and is on a wide path to attack their bridge with all of its torpedoes." The comm. Officer said.

"This is Red one, in position for main attack." The pilot of the cancer said.

"you have a green light red one take the shot."

"Rodger neutralizing enemy vessel." The propellers on the arms of the Cancer came to life and it rocketed towards the Archangel's bridge.

Xxx

Sai's eyes widened as a blip appeared on his radar "Captain Cancer mobile suit is closing on the bridge at its max known speed."

"EVADE!" Murrue yelled.

Newman pulled back and turned hard on the wheel of the ship bringing the ship up slowly to port. "It's not fast enough brace for impact."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Duo yelled as he flew past the bridge the buster shield opened its claws and a beam appeared.

The engines of the shield roared to life and it flew towards the mobile suit.

The pilot rolled out of the way of the shield and continued his attack the claws opened two torpedoes fired towards the Archangel "Now for you Gundam!"

The Deathscythe's vulcans opened fire and blew apart the torpedoes as the Cancer rammed him latching onto the head with one of its claws.

"Take this Gundam!" he pulled the trigger firing six rail gun slugs into the head of the Deathscythe at point blank range.

The Deathscythe floated down slowly for a few seconds as the Cancer pilot smiled "This is red One, the Black Gundam is down."

Duo smirked "Do you think you can cheat death that easily?"

The pilot's eyes widened as the Deathscythe roared to life and its beam scythe came down right through the middle of the Cancer.

"Heero finish them they are trying to take us out here." Duo said.

"Already on it." The buster rifle was charged and fired a full blast right down the center of the enemy sub causing the torpedoes and the reactor to cook off at the same time.

The archangel lurched as it flew towards the surface due to the explosion. "All hands brace for impact." Murrue said over the phone as the ship broke the surface.

The two Gundam's surfaced and landed on the top of the hangars. "Well looks like were ready here, that's California." Duo said as he pointed to the coast on the horizon.

"Rodger that, were still a bit off but we can remain on surface come in get some rest briefing in one hour." Murrue said as she hung up the phone.

Xxx

New Edwards base – 1200 hours.

The shuttles touched down one after another the doors opened and the heads of each of the branches stepped out one after another.

Field Marshal Noventa the chief commander of the Earth Alliance military appeared at the top of his shuttle raised his hand smiling at the soldiers who had come to greet him.

The next shuttle's door opened and General Septum commander of the Alliances space forces walked out with his hands behind his back flanked by some lower ranking officers and started down the steps.

General Vente leader of the Alliances terrestrial forces greeted the other two as they watched the last shuttle roll up to a stairwell, the OZ shuttle

The door opened and Colonel Treize Kushrenada appeared with Lieutenant Colonel Une walked towards the group.

Xxx

Murrue stood in the briefing room waiting for the pilots to get there, she was in full uniform this time as the door opened Heero appeared he nodded as he took a seat, not far behind were Kira and Duo chatting as they entered.

Kira stopped and saluted before taking his seat, the next four were the ZAFT pilots, each took up positions and the screen flicked on.

"The new Edwards base is one of the largest of the Earth Alliance, they are holding a meeting of the top officials of OZ at the base so expect it to be under heavy guard." Murrue said as a topical map of the base appeared.

She continued "The leaders all arrived earlier today so, to prevent their escape we will attack with a blitzkrieg like attack using the archangel as air support, The mobile suits will launch the head of the attack as our ground troops. Any questions as to the plan?" Murrue finished as she looked up.

"What are those on the north side of the base?" Yzak asked pointing to a series of circles across the upper part of the map.

Heero nodded "New Edwards is one of the Alliances main missile bases on earth it is also the largest storage of nuclear warheads, in a way it is one of their main seats of power."

Mu nodded "Ok got that avoid any fighting over the Missile storage, unless we want to be blown sky high."

Murrue sighed "Alright, pilots to your machines if we pull this off we head home to our own problems."

Yzak glared "What happens to us after we return are we prisoners of war or what?"

Murrue sighed "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but it may happen."

Athrun nodded "Well the matter is as a team we disappeared off the map, literally were probably labeled as deserters."

Murrue nodded "We weren't in contact with the Alaska so we are just still in route just taking longer than expected."

Duo scratched the back of his head "Why don't you just join up with this ship you guys I mean it's not like it would kill you…"

Nicol shook his head "No Duo the war were fighting would put us in danger over all, the Earth Forces from where were from wouldn't give it a second thought to shoot each of us on sight. There under the leadership of an organization called Blue Cosmos, who's only objective is to rid our world of all Coordinators."

Duo blinked "So don't tell them you're Coordinators."

Dearka laughed "And how do we explain how their four stolen machines got back on their ship with four new pilots for the weapons?" he asked.

Duo shrugged and got up, "Well we should think of that later, let's go finish OZ and we can figure that out over celebratory drinks later."

The pilots stood Heero started out but the four ZAFT pilots held their ground and saluted with Kira.

Murrue returned the salute "Come back in one peace please."

Xxx

"It's natural for the colonies to feel uneasy towards us." Field Marshal Noventa said. "To nullify this uneasiness we must open up dialogue with the colonies immediately."

"I agree there, let us begin a new chapter in history through our discussions." General Vente agreed.

"It's not just between the colonies; we must focus almost all our attention on talks between the nations of the world." Noventa said.

"But what about the problem with those mobile suits?" General Septum asked.

"Once they understand our desire for peace the colonies will have no cause for creating such destruction. Let's talk I'm sure we'll be able to find our way once again." Field Marshal Noventa stated.

"I thought so, the future is about to head in the wrong direction." Treize said softly to Lady Une.

"shall we?" Lady Une asked.

"No let's wait until the final actors arrive." Treize said calmly and just between the two of them.

Field Marshal Noventa nodded "Next I'd like to focus on the details of our peace negotiations. We'll start…" the base shuddered under an explosion

"What's going on here?" Noventa asked as he looked around the screen behind him came on with the base commander.

"Marshal were under attack, this base is under attack." He said.

"What!" the screen switched to show the Wing flying over the base his eyes went wide. "That's them." Noventa said.

Xxx

The pilots started their attacks Heero got hit by fire from some of the Leos causing him to nose into the ground transforming the wing into its mobile suit mode while sliding across the airfield. Heero stood the wing up the other suits approached on his flanks.

Duo fired his shield into the nearest Leo ripping through the cockpit. "Whoa this defense line isn't like the others"

"Ten times more of them that's much more than we estimated." Heero ran the numbers of the enemy suits.

"Well there's no turning back now." Duo said.

"What are you talking about Duo Retreat was never an option in the first place!" Yzak said as he sliced through a pair of Leo's

Heero fired his buster rifle and vaporized three Leo's as he pressed the advance, another Leo fired a heavy rifle at the wing knocking it back, Heero returned the fire and took another three Leos out.

Dearka and Kira pressed the left flank with their own launchers. "We need to break through before OZ has a chance to evacuate." Dearka said as he fired again wiping out a swath of Leo's.

Heero dropped the Wing's rifle and drew his beam saber, "We're taking too long trying to get through"

"Let's move in for the kill!" Duo said as he sliced the arm off of a Leo then cut it in half with his beam scythe. Another Leo approached from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Duo used the bottom of the scythe to smash the main camera in the suit before spinning around and cutting the Leo in half.

Xxx

The Alliance high command murmured as they watched the Gundam's tear the base apart.

Treize turned "Lady Une, the actors are all here. Perhaps its time we raised the curtain?"

Lady Une smiled "Right." She looked down and pressed a button in a box on her lap.

Xxx

"Lieutenant Zechs we've received orders to commence operation Daybreak." The communications officer on the transport aircraft.

Zechs nodded "Rodger all units descend now."

The fleet of aircraft opened their hangars and proceeded to drop their Aries and Leo's.

Xxx

Treize walked forward "Marshal our priority should be to evacuate."

"Evacuate?" Marshal Noventa looked puzzled.

"We can't risk your getting slaughtered while insisting on solving a problem with the colonies through peace negotiations'." Trieze said calmly as he looked at the marshal.

Marshal Noventa looked at him for a moment "I'll ignore your sarcasm, but your right there's no point in getting killed not if were to promote peace negotiations."

"Then allow me to offer you our high speed shuttle its ready for takeoff." Trieze said with a smile.

"I never would have expected such assistance from you." Marshal Noventa returned the smile.

Trieze put a hand over his heart and bowed, "Marshal I too am a member of the alliance."

"Yes, your right. I'll go." Noventa started making his way towards the exit.

Three OZ Soldiers stood there one beckoned to the delegation to follow the marshal "This way please, the Shuttle is standing by at gate B twelve."

As the last of the group were filing out Trieze stopped General Septum, "General Septum, this way please."

"I don't understand, I thought the shuttle was that way." Septum remarked.

"I felt it safer for the delegation to split up, my personal shuttle is on standby gate F seven, there isn't room for too many but it's the Specials latest model." Trieze said with a smile.

General Septum nodded "In that case I'll accompany you and the other group."

Xxx

The Leo's superior numbers pushed the Gundam's backed into a group, the Leo's entrenching themselves amongst the ruined buildings.

"Crap they just keep coming!" Duo said as a warning went off in his cockpit his eyes went wide as he saw a wave of missiles headed his way. "Those are Missiles aimed at us allies!"

The other pilots all got the same warning, Athrun's eyes widened "INCOMING!" the Gundam's broke their formation to get out of the way.

The missiles impacted the site turning it into a massive fireball all the Gundam's were knocked to the ground and survived but the Leo's surrounding them we're all but vaporized.

The bridge of the Archangel got a clear view of the firing position and a visual on the attacker. Mu laughed "Dearka that guy just put you to shame."

An image appeared on all of the pilots screens showing the bright flame red mobile suit with orange hatches closing.

Heero smirked "Well looks like the others showed up also at least two of them."

Xxx

The Heavyarms and the Sandrock slid down the slope and entered the edge of the base the Heavyarms raised its gatling cannon and opened fire into a Leo each shell ripping clean through it.

The Sandrock came under fire as soon as it stopped at the base of the hill; Quatre raised the shield, when they stopped firing he charged them bringing the two massive shottles down through the center of the Leos cutting them in half.

They made their way through them cutting a swath through the Leo's leaving a path of mangled and destroyed mobile suits behind them.

Xxx

Heero scanned the two suits "Are those two suits OZ's newest models?" he asked across the channels.

Duo looked at them "Ya but they're attacking the alliance!" he said as the Sandrock cut another leo in half bringing the two groups together.

Xxx

The Sandrock and Heavyarms turned and faced the group of seven Gundam's "Trowa, those mobile suits are just like ours. Could they also be…"

"Whatever they are they're right in my way." Trowa said as he looked at the group.

The pilots all got a warning as a shuttle took off from the runway. It appeared on their screens Heero nodded "That's the one!"

He transformed the wing into its fighter mode and rocketed up towards the shuttle, Athrun transformed the Aegis into its mobile armor mode and followed.

Heero caught up to the shuttle with ease and transformed back into mobile suit mode.

Field Marshal Noventa's eyes widened "Now young man don't be foolish." Wing retrieved its Beam saber right as the Aegis widened its claws.

Athrun fired through the rear of the shuttle causing the fuel to explode the same time Heero cut through the cabin.

The shuttle burst into a massive explosion that brightened the whole sky.

Heero smiled as the explosion brightened his cockpit "Mission Accomplished."

Duo smirked "Thanks for those missiles earlier buddy now I'll return the favor!" he charged the Heavyarms and brought his scythe down only to be blocked by a knife on the forearm.

The two of them dueled clashing again and again until.

"What the." Duo said as a jet of flame forced them apart.

Over the outside comm. channel the new arrival broadcast "Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless battles yet?"

The new Gundam had an arm extended with joints that looked like the head of a dragon with a claw attachment.

Heero landed with the rest "What do you mean?" he asked as the cockpit of the new Gundam opened.

"Don't you guys realize, you have been lured into OZ's devious little trap" The black haired pilot said.

Quatre was puzzled "We what?" he asked.

"Check out the alliances report, you guys just wiped out the alliances pacifists." Wufei said as he stood on the hatch of the Shenlong.

Heero's eyes went wide "Impossible" he clicked over to a channel that was broadcasting the news where a picture of General Septum appeared. _"This is the colonies deceleration of war against us; we were just discussing plans for peace talks with the colonies today. Marshal Noventa was at the center of these plans and he's been assassinated. He was killed by the colonies invading mobile suits. I repeat this was a brutal invasion by the colonies. We will not yield to the colonies we must fight them to the bitter end!" _Heero terminated the signal.

"This was all completely planned out by OZ; we became their puppets, controlled by Treize Kushrenada. But I'm going to fight you OZ even if I've to do it on my own." Wufei said.

Athrun slumped back in his cockpit and groaned "Damn it!"

Heero looked blankly into the screen "What have I done…"

Xxxxxx

And that's it for this one folks, as always please Read and review and hay nothing like a big old massive miscommunication to lead to one big screw up…

"Hay who are you calling a screw up, that's part of the original plot." Athrun said as he walked over and glared at Ald.

Sorry Athrun but I needed to add someone to it to tie you guys in…

"Why not Dearka then he has the long range suit. He could have shot it from where he was standing." Athrun said still angry with Ald.

Well Heero was at close range would you like it if I get you to blow some steam off in the next chapter with a fist fight, Heero already said he wants some hand to hand practice.

"Fine but I'd better be in it damn it and I'd better get to use my knife." Athrun whips out his folding combat knife and sticks it under Alds jaw at his throat "Or else."

Got it one hell of a melee next chapter, don't miss it guys my life depends on it.

Duo walks over "Hay can I get in on that I haven't had a chance to test out my little friend…"

"Alright the more the merrier Duo, Ald this had better be one hell of a match or I'll squish you with the Aegis." Athrun said as he turned and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright Here's chapter six ladies and gentlemen so here's the disclaimer again: I do not Own any part of Gundam wing, Seed , or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Ladies and gentlemen i promised a fight in this chapter and i have delivered, i left you off at the new Edwards base and Heero / Athrun just blew away the alliances pacifists, Now as punishment for doing something so stupid I'm going to torture them a little before the fight ... oh what hey Lacus...

"I Will not allow you to hurt Athrun mr. Aldaeus." Lacus said as she walked over.

"I have to agree with her you think i'm going to let you harm one hair on Heero's head?" Relena asked as she glared down at him.

"You think i'm going to let you hurt Athrun you've got another thing coming Ald!" Cagalli nearly charged over and had a fist curled up already under Alds nose.

"Cagalli leave me somthing sensitive to pummel if he harms Dearka" Miriallia said as she walked over.

"Oh i don't think you'll have to worry about that just leave me his eyes to claw out." Shiho Hahnenfuss said as she walked over glaring death into Ald's face.

Flay walked over with some rope "Oh, you don't have any idea of what im going to do with you after the last chapter Ald."

*Gulp* Hay, uhhh don't do anything irrational girls please...

"Oh you have nothing to worry about..." Hilde said as she lowered a pistol between Alds eyes then lowered it to his nuts "Harm one hair on Duo's head they get shot into orbit."

*GULP* Note to self don't piss off the girlfriends of the pilots... enjoy the chapter guys and please someone save me from these girls

*door shuts and sounds of a fight break out*

xxxxxx

Ch. 6

The Archangel and Gundam's pressed their attack on the base but the wing just stood there taking every hit Wufei and Trowa had taken two shuttles to chase Trieze down for his deceit while the others stayed to finish the destruction of the forces.

"Damn it Heero what are you going to do just stand there and let them shoot you come on!" Duo yelled as he cut through a pair of Leo's

"your friends been through a lot today he's probably in shock." Quatre said as a Leo opened fire on his suit.

"No shit, what do we do about it now we just pissed in a hornets' nest, come on Zala do something damn it you just going to stand there and die?" Yzak said as he fired with his rifle into a group of Leo's

Athrun like Heero was motionless taking hit after hit from the enemy suits. _"It's my fault… I just killed world leaders looking for peace I escalated this war."_ Athrun thought as he sat in the Aegis.

A message came over the base's pa system came out over the airwaves "Heero, I know you can hear me, listen to me Heero, Detonation devices have been activated on the large missiles were activated a few minutes ago, OZ is planning on blowing the base sky high to eliminate you Gundam pilots."

"I've confirmed that they have armed the forty seven large missiles, if it goes off it will eliminate everything for about three hundred square kilometers." Quatre said.

"Well I aint stickin around to find out!" Duo said as he turned to leave.

"There's no way we can make it out safely in time." Quatre said as he turned to Duo.

"No, you could make it out in time, but hear my one request please." The voice said again.

"Deactivate the bomb Heero, please." The voice asked.

A few moments of silence were heard over the frequencies "Mission accepted." Heero said as the Wing pushed itself up and rocketed towards the far end of the base.

"I'm coming too I'm just as responsible for this mess as you Heero." Athrun said as the Aegis transformed again and gave chase.

Nicol nodded "Athrun, I'm coming with you, when you tried to defuse a dummy bomb in the Academy you were dead in three seconds."

Yzak and Dearka laughed "We won't ever forget Zala's expression when he was covered in that blue ink from failing!" Yzak said.

"Who said I was going to deactivate it there are a lot of missiles the more hands trying to find it the better." Athrun said which caught everyone else's attention.

Quatre coughed "I've found it, the detonation device is set to go off on the largest missile the model Three Zero Four, its set up so that the explosion will trigger all the other missiles."

"Rodger that." The wing drew a beam saber and started to cut one of the hatch doors open.

Athrun landed and started to cut the hatch with him it took a few seconds but they were through. "The doors lock is preventing it from opening." Athrun said.

"We don't need our mobile suits to get inside." Heero said as he popped the hatch on his suit and jumped out freefalling through the hole.

"Are you crazy Heero?" Athrun said as Nicol landed.

"No, I just have the right equipment you have a magnetic grappling line don't you?" Heero asked as he shot the magnet at a support beam and swung down to the floor.

"He's right Athrun we do have them let's go." Nicol said as he jumped "It's not like we haven't trained to do this…"

"Your right but I'll use a bit easier method to get to the ground." Athrun said as he jumped and unfolded the booster pack as he fell he clicked it into place and activated the jump pack about twenty feet off the ground slowing his decent.

Nicol landed next to him wearing the same pack. "You think I'm that good of a shot Athrun I'd miss completely and fall flat on my face…"

"Good point… now where's that missile?" Athrun looked around at the ICBM's "This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Quatre looked over his computer "all of the Three Zero Fours are detonated from within the control room."

"Rodger that, let's move." Heero said as he took off at a sprint with the other two pilots down the hall towards the control room.

xxx

Trowa and Wufei had caught up with Trieze and started their attack Trowa boarded the Heavyarms and crashed the plane into the carrier and rose out of the wreckage of the plane and opened up on the flight line of the ship. "Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it."

Wufei crashed his into a destroyer and his Gundam rose from the flames as the claw shot out and crashed into another destroyer. "Trieze will die today!"

Lady Une watched the destruction around her on the ship from the heavy arms "Get that suit off this ship let the Picies and Cancer take care of it!"

"Mam how are we going to do that?" a soldier asked.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose "Load a Leo onto the catapult and launch him into the sea with it."

"Yes mam! Catapult one ready a Leo." The operator said as the suit was loaded onto the line.

Trowa had just enough time to look and see a Leo hurtling towards him on the catapult, it knocked him clear off the ship and into the sea. His sensors picked up the suits surrounding him "This isn't going to be easy."

Lady Une climbed into the cockpit of a flight equipped Leo "I won't allow you to get to Mr. Trieze!"

She launched and flew towards the destroyer with the Shenlong standing on it. A warning went off in Wufei's suit "huh?" he turned only to get knocked back into the ship. The Leo standing over him drew it's beam saber.

"I won't allow you to lay one finger on Mr. Treize." Lady Une said as she readied her attack.

A ship blew its horn getting both of their attentions "Mr. Treize what are you doing get away from here." Lady Une said as her screens went to a peaceful countryside scene

"Lady Une leave this to me." Treize said as he walked up to a window holding a saber inviting the Gundam pilot to come face him.

Wufei smiled as he rocketed to another destroyer then launched his arm into the command ship.

"A duel huh, alright." Wufei retrieved his katana from the back of his cockpit. Before opining the hatch and sprinting down the arm to the ship.

"I'm Treize Kushrenada." Trieze said as he walked over to where Wufei stood.

"My name is Wufei." They tapped swords and the match began Treize dodged the attacks with ease as Wufei used his martial arts to attack from above he was parried and forced to land in a crouch.

Trieze spun around bringing the tip of the sword right underneath Wufei's chin at his neck. "Finish me." Wufei said.

"No, it was a good duel and I believe you understand me." Trieze said as he withdrew his sword and sheathed it.

Wufei stood and glared as he yelled "Damn it!" his Katana flew and embedded itself into the floor.

He ran back up the arm of his Gundam and into the cockpit before launching himself off of the ship and into the ocean allowing himself to sink.

Trowa had taken care of the submersible mobile suits, and saw the Shenlong sinking "Hey you can you hear me?" he got no response from him. "I see then…"

Xxx

In the control room Athrun sat at a computer typing furiously "Damn it the system has too many firewalls to get through in time. Any luck Nicol?"

Nicol was pouring over a blueprint on another screen "Some, there should be a wire somewhere under the consol that has the main switch on it but the thing is its guarded by an electrical defense."

Heero nodded as he climbed under the consol. "Got it, it's about halfway back under the wall."

Athrun looked up "Give me a sec ill isolate the electrical system."

"No time the bomb is going off in two minutes." Heero said as he crawled further under the consol.

Nicol stooped down "Are you crazy Heero? The schematic says those bars are charged at a thousand volts it will knock you out if not kill you outright."

Heero reached the bars "Maybe you but I've been trained to deal with higher voltages." He reached out and grabbed hold of both bars at the same time pulling them apart breaking them in the process.

Nicol stared as the timer ticked down one minute thirty seconds left. Heero reached out and pushed a button the timer slowed and deactivated. "Mission complete."

"How the hell did you do that without passing out?" Nicol asked as Heero crawled back out.

"I grounded myself so the electricity was mostly dispersed. Let's get out of here before the others leave us behind." Heero walked towards the door.

Xxx

Little more than an hour later they all landed on the Archangel Murdoch looked up at the new arrival "Damn that thing looks like its built to take a beating and keep going." The Mechanics marveled at the Sandrock as the hatch opened and the pilot climbed out.

The captain walked out and into the hangar where the pilots had all gathered to meet their new arrival. "So where did the other two go?" Murrue asked as she walked up.

"They went after Trieze, let's hope they got him and we can go home…" Dearka said as he watched the pilot lower himself to the deck.

He walked over to the group where the pilots were. He smiled "It's nice to finally meet you guys, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

Duo gaped "Winner as in the Winner family of the L4 colony cluster that basically funded its construction?"

Quatre scratched the back of his head, "Ya, though I've basically disinherited myself by joining operation meteor… "

Duo smiled "Well nice to meet you Quatre, I'm Duo."

Murrue stepped forward "Hello Quatre, welcome aboard the Archangel."

"Is this some sort of military vessel?" Quatre asked.

Mu shrugged "Who knows anymore most of the pilots aren't from its original military…"

"Well those uniforms you're wearing aren't from any military I know so are you from the other colonies?" Quatre asked as he looked at the different uniforms.

Dearka shrugged "All I know is the only way for us to get home is to help with Operation meteor. So that's what I'll do until we do."

Quatre blinked "So you're not from here or the colonies? Then where are you from?"

Kira smiled "Long story, Dr. J thought it would be a good idea if he 'barrowed' us from our world even though we were in the process of fighting a war."

Quatre smiled, "Well it seems Instructor H was right, the other scientists are alive…"

Duo raised an eyebrow "Instructor H, the guy who gives you your missions right? I remember Professor G saying he knew this guy named H that had a mustache that could poke your eye out from just looking at it…"

Quatre laughed "Ya, that's Instructor H and he said something about a flamboyant overdramatic mushroom head named G that went on and on about how stealth systems were the future…"

Duo laughed "Yep that's G one hundred and ten percent mushroom head hair and all."

Heero nodded "Dr. J told me about the other scientists and it all fits, six in total five escaped to the colonies after developing the mobile suit technology for OZ after realizing what their true intentions were." He pulled out a picture from his pocket and unfolded it revealing six scientists five in lab coats the last in a hot pink Hawaiian shirt.

Duo and Quatre looked at the photo "Hey is that Howard in the center?" Duo blinked looking at the man with a full head of hair pink shirt and wrap around shades.

Heero nodded "They worked together on the prototype Leo project and developed a suit but it was never completed, they simplified the suit for mass production which became the standard Leo. Dr. J said Howard called it the Tallgeese."

Yzak shrugged "Well why would you look up something like that Heero? An out dated mobile suit is useless. "

"Not true when it's equal in power to a Gundam, and was used as the base design to design our suits." Heero said as he folded the picture up again.

"So how old is that thing and where is it if we get Mu a suit it might be better than a sky grasper for assistance." Murrue said.

"That's the problem and why I brought it up; it's been completed according to Dr. J and is in use currently by one of OZ's top pilots." Heero said as he turned and started to walk towards Wing.

Yzak smiled "So I'm guessing you looked this up because we might encounter it right Heero?"

He nodded "When I made it back to wing from disarming the bomb I found out we had another mission, you two should be getting similar orders soon. OZ is transporting their Taurus mobile suits to Siberia to take them to space." He looked back at Duo and Quatre.

"Right until then that's a few days away by ship I don't know how fast this ship can move but we'll all be headed that way so the other two should be most of the way there already." Quatre said as he turned back to the captain. "So, I'll presume you're the captain I hope you wouldn't mind putting me up for a few days."

Murrue nodded "There's a spare bunk in Ensign Yamato's room, Kira show him to your quarters"

Kira saluted and gestured for Quatre to follow. "Come on, your bunking with me Duo and Heero."

"Give me a sec, let me grab my bags." Quatre said as he went back over to Sandrock and up the lift to the cockpit.

Kira looked up as Quatre hooked a duffel bag to the bottom of the lift stuck his foot in the loop again and picked up a case while lowering to the ground again.

Nicol smiled "You play Violin?"

Quatre nodded "It's easiest for me to think while I play."

Dearka slapped Nicol on the back "Well if were anywhere with a piano, Nicol is playing it…"

Murrue smiled "Well were a few days away from Siberia but after taking inventory of all the equipment we got onboard from Dr. J to help our missions… Hay Murdoch how long till you can have that thing up to the rest area?"

Murdoch looked over from a container of ammunition "Not yet but that piano will be up there by this afternoon if you want it sooner captain I can have someone take care of it…"

Nicol's eyes lit up "You mean Dr. J actually got a piano for our missions?"

Murrue looked back at him "Well not exactly he said it would be a good way to keep the crew entertained and relaxed, he did say these missions would be highly stressful… so Nicol if you would later do you know how to tune a piano?"

Nicol nodded and smiled "I can start now if you'd like moving it that is… getting it to the ready room soon enough, with a little help I can have it up there sooner..."

Mu raised an eyebrow "how much help?"

"Hay Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, you've been drafted!" they made their way back over to Nicol.

"I was already drafted once what am I being volunteered for now?" Dearka asked.

Mu grinned "I'll supervise so the halls don't get too dinged up…"

Athrun sighed "Guys I think we were just drafted to move a piano…"

"Oh hell no move it yourself Nicol." Yzak said as he turned only to meet the glare of Commander Badgirule.

"I'd like to hear the piano sometime tonight if you don't mind…" Natarle had a death glare as cold as Heero's fixed on Yzak.

Yzak spun around on the spot and briskly walked towards where the crate with the piano in it stood. "Nicol if you want to play sometime tonight find me a crowbar before I use the Duel to open this crate!"

Mu looked at Natarle who just smiled "Works every time…" she turned and walked towards the inner part of the ship.

Duo gulped "Remind me not to get on her bad side…" the other pilots nodded and walked to the piano and began their work.

Xxx

"Nicol you owe us so bad after we get back to the plants." Yzak growled as he held onto the top of the piano as they pushed it down the hall.

"Oh ya Nicol owe's us at least one round after we get back." Dearka said as he pushed.

Kira who was on the back side of the piano looked over to Athrun "What does he mean by that Athrun?"

"The drinking age in the plants is sixteen if you're military. I'm with them Nicol you owe us after this… Why does it feel like this thing moves like trying to push a bolder?"

Nicol looked down and almost fell over laughing. Mu looked to what he was laughing about "Guys you just pushed a piano half way there with the wheel locks on."

All of the pilots groaned as they knelt down and unlocked the wheels. "Hay Dearka I think we should make that two rounds." Kira suggested.

Dearka smiled "I like Kira's idea anyone second the notion."

Athrun and Yzak both nodded "Agreed then, Nicol owes us two rounds. We collect when we get back."

Mu stopped in front of the door to the recreation room. "Now how are we going to get it in there?"

Nicol looked from the piano to the door, "It's wide enough to fit it through I mean it isn't a baby grand or anything it's just a stand up piano…"

"That's not what I meant; I mean how are we going to turn it to get it to fit through the door… I don't think the hall is wide enough…" Mu said as he pointed at the bulkhead opposite the door.

Yzak walked the length of the piano then went over to one wall and walked to the other side, "It's just barely going to make it, I think…"

Mu nodded "Only one way to find out."

Dearka gaped "What if it doesn't fit?"

Athrun looked at him and smiled "It had better fit after pushing it half way through the damned ship."

They started to turn the piano towards the door and stopped when Dearka yelped "Hold it, fingers between wall and piano!"

"Pull towards the door if you do it will be easy to turn from there." Nicol noted as they pushed it into the room.

All of the pilots collapsed onto the chairs and couches in the room. Nicol opened up the piano and began to tune it.

Mu smiled "You guys earned a break in my book so unless we enter battle take the rest of the day off."

All of the pilots groaned from their seats. Mu made his way out of the room leaving the pilots to take a break.

Xxx

Quatre unpacked his belongings and put them into the storage around his bunk when the door opened and a girl stood there looking at him for a moment "So you're the new pilot…"

Quatre stood up and looked over "Yes my name is Quatre Raberba Winner; it's nice to meet you Miss?"

"I'm Cagalli, any idea where I can find the other pilots?" Cagalli asked as she walked into the room "I have to knock some sense into Athrun..."

"I'll take a guess and say he's the pilot of the red machine right?" Quatre asked.

"Ya, it's called the Aegis." Cagalli said as the door opened again.

"Oh hay Cagalli; Quatre Nicol was wondering if you had any music with you…" Kira said as he stood at the door.

"Not on me currently I usually just play tunes I know well when I'm traveling saves space…" Quatre said as Kira walked over and handed him a folder he was carrying. "What's this?"

"Something Nicol wrote, he played a few lines of it to check if the piano was tuned, it's pretty good." Kira said as Quatre opened the folder and looked at the music.

"It's not that hard at all, in fact its simplicity is beautiful." Quatre said as he turned a page.

Cagalli looked down at the sheet music "You said Nicol wrote this it's a full score for an orchestra, why is he piloting then? He's a musical genius he should be writing concerts not fighting.

Dearka smirked at the door "That's what every one of us said when he told us what he did in-between classes at the academy. But he said he felt a need to do something after Junius seven."

"When we were on leave he played concerts for the different ZAFT bases in the plants." Dearka continued.

Quatre smiled "Well I don't know about all these instruments but I think we can pull a duet off."

Cagalli shook her head "We could pull a little concert together I think, most of the other's our age know how to play it's just that were lacking a large amount of instruments, we had enough for the mission at the St. Gabriel institute but that's just Nicol, Yzak, Athrun, Dearka, myself, Kira, Heero and, Miriallia."

"That's not bad if we had time to practice I think that would work what instruments?" Quatre asked.

"Well Kira needs work but the others seem to know what they are doing… And I want to hear if Dearka's boasting lives up to what he claims."

"Hay! I can play the trumpet give me a break." Dearka glared at Cagalli who laughed.

"The others are violin, cello, and flute." Cagalli smiled.

"Well, if the others agree I think that gives us what a piano at least two violins…" Quatre asked.

"Well Athrun plays cello, Yzak plays violin, Miriallia flute, myself I can play piano, flute, or violin." Cagalli listed as she held up fingers to make sure she got each.

Dearka smiled "guess since I'm the odd man out I get to sit back and smile with Kira."

Quatre nodded "What about Heero?"

Cagalli shrugged and the door opened again there was Heero almost on cue.

"Hay Heero what were you taught to play to cover the music class at the institute?" Cagalli asked as he walked in and opened his closet.

"I was trained for any situation so everything you can think of, but I was told I'm best when it comes to anything written in base clef."

Quatre nodded "So things like a string base, trombone that sort of nature."

"Yes, though I still prefer not having to play at all." Heero said as he closed his closet.

"Any ideas about Duo?" Quatre asked the room as a whole.

"Not really sure, hay Heero what are you putting that tac shirt on for?" Kira asked.

"Well since commander La Flaga said you guys had down time Duo and I decided to get a little hand to hand practice in, we asked if we could use the hangar." Heero said as he checked his knife.

Kira blinked "Wouldn't Murdoch have a fit about it?"

"He said the Mechanics would actually like to see a good fight." Duo said as he walked in and over to his bed.

"Ah Duo, we were wondering do you know how to play any instruments?" Quatre asked as duo reached up underneath his bunk.

"If this ship has an Organ, then ya but it's been years, otherwise I was drafted for choir duty by Sister Helen." Duo said as he pulled out a long metal pole that looked like a walking stick of some sort with an arm support at the top.

Heero smirked "That's going to make interesting practice Duo…"

Duo smirked as he hefted the staff over his shoulder. "I'm hoping I can hold up against two of you…"

Heero raised an eyebrow "Who else is joining us?"

"Athrun is, said it would get his mind off of the mission." Duo said as Dearka laughed.

"Oh you don't know the world of hurt you're in for Duo… Athrun specializes in hand to hand combat that's why he pilots the Aegis hell he put me down so hard in basic I was doubled over for an hour with an icepack on my gut." Dearka said as he smirked "I'm going to enjoy watching this." He made his way out.

Duo scratched the back of his head, "Just how good is this guy?"

Cagalli smiled "Well when I first met him we were on an island we both crashed on… long story short I had a gun, he had me disarmed and pinned in thirty seconds after the fight started, with only a knife." She made her way out behind Dearka.

Heero smiled "Sound's like I'm in for a good workout. Hope you can keep up Maxwell if he's half as good with a knife as he is with a sword he's going to be a handful for you." Heero put his knife in its usual spot and made his way out towards the hangar.

Quatre nodded "I wonder if they have some fencing sword's I wouldn't mind some practice."

Kira laughed "Then face off against Yzak next to Athrun and Heero they are the best from what I've seen."

Quatre nodded and got up "So shall we go watch?"

Kira nodded "Let's go Duo I want to see this."

Xxx

Five minutes later they were in the hangar any off duty personnel heard about the pilots doing some close quarters training and decided it would be a good show, Commander La Flaga was there, Captain Ramius was off duty so she wanted to see what her pilots could do, Kira walked up to them on the catwalk.

"Hay commander, who do you think will come out on top?" Kira asked as he walked up, Nicol leaned out on the other side.

"It's going to be down to Athrun and Heero I think, though I can say if Athrun's suit would move like he does in hand to hand no one could take him down." Nicol noted.

Mu nodded "If Heero is half as good with a knife as he is a gun then he's got the top pilot spot on this ship."

Murdoch stepped forward on the ground floor, "Alright I want a clean fight, Also don't injure yourselves I don't want to have to help you to the medical bay then have to clean up the mess."

They nodded and Murdoch stepped back "Alright, Begin!" he raised his arm signaling the beginning of the first round.

Athrun charged Heero who rolled out of the way of the first blow only to see Duo coming in after Athrun from behind with the staff.

Athrun rolled out as the staff came down where his shoulder once was. Heero tried to get within the radius of the long pole only to have duo jump back out of his distance again.

Athrun wheeled on Duo and brought his combat knife up to meet the staff as it came down again for another attack.

"Hay Duo, you holding back?" yelled Dearka noticing the staff had a strange end on it.

Duo smirked "I'm trying not to injure them by only using it as a staff!" he yelled back.

Athrun forced it out of the way "Bad idea to hold back in a fight!" he lunged at duo only for him to jump back and do a combat role as he hit the deck.

Heero took his chance and charged Duo he jumped trying to land on duo to pin him only to see the staff become what it really was.

Duo hit a button on the handle he was holding activating the battery in the micro beam scythe. Heero forced himself to roll mid air and land away from Duo who switched his grip on the scythe and detached the arm brace. "I warned you I was holding back for good reason."

Heero smiled "Not bad this will be more fun than I thought. So is that thing just as deadly as the one on your mobile suit?"

"Only when I turn the setting up, on this setting it will be lucky if it will sing your clothing though it will still hurt." Duo said, then charged Heero bringing the scythe up to bring it down on Heero.

Heero blocked it with his knife the beam just behind his head Duo tried to pull it back but realized what Heero had done; Heero had a firm grip with his other hand on the shaft right in front of his hand.

In one fluid movement Heero had Duo on the ground using his staff to pin him with minimal effort. Athrun decided to take the opportunity to take Heero while he was distracted and lunged for Heero.

Heero didn't let this slip past him so he kicked the staff up and blocked Athrun with the back end of the pole, Duo rolled as this happened and knocked Heero off of him and gave himself a wide arch again to defend himself.

Athrun grabbed the pole and tried to kick Duo but duo was faster and jumped using the pole as a balance he vaulted over Athrun then brought the beam end down across Athrun's back.

Athrun winced "You weren't kidding that sucker does hurt. Felt like I was hit with a stun gun." Athrun knelt to regain his senses.

"Well Athrun's out for a bit let's see if I can finish this." Duo said with a smirk.

Heero extended a hand and flexed his fingers towards him "Bring it Maxwell." Heero readied his knife and circled to the right, Duo did the same as he readied his scythe.

Duo charged raising his scythe over his head going for a one shot knockout to the head, Heero ducked under the strike and clenched his fist around his knifes handle as he brought his fist square up into Duo's gut.

Duo doubled over on the floor and was out cold, Athrun had regained his senses and gotten back to his feet, "Nice punch let's see who the winner is."

Athrun flipped his knife and readied for an attack, Heero nodded and followed suit. Heero attacked throwing everything he had at Athrun in a mad rush attempting to take him out with shear mass.

Athrun rolled grabbed Heero's forearm and half flipped and threw him to the ground coming down on Heero's chest with his knife at Heero's throat. His eyes went wide when he realized where Heero's knife was.

The flat edge of Heero's Knife was on Athrun's Jugular vein if either of them moved an inch they would both be dead.

The Hangar was silent waiting for something to happen Athrun glared at Heero as they both realized what was about to occur.

It happened in an instant Athrun rolled off of Heero just as Heero's foot came up right where Athrun's head was Heero jumped back to his feet only to realize Athrun had a firm grip on his arm still and pulled him back bringing the knife back around using the butt of the knife ramming it right into Heero's lower back then using the momentum to flip Heero into a face first into the deck. Or so Athrun thought until Heero used the hand with his knife to balance he spun and knocked Athrun to the ground and gave him a sharp kick right into his abdomen just like duo before Athrun got the wind knocked out of him so hard he blacked out.

The hangar cheered as Heero stood up and wiped a something off his mouth.

Xxx

Mu scratched his head "Athrun and Heero are pretty equal in the hand to hand department but in the end I think Heero has Athrun on the ability to take a hit."

Murrue nodded "Also the different fighting styles Athrun and Heero like to get up close, Duo likes to be a little further out but tries for the element of surprise where available, Heero though is comfortable at all ranges where Athrun and Duo aren't." Murrue watched as Duo and Athrun got up each seemed fine but a little worse for wear…

"Remind me not to get on Heero's bad side…" Nicol said as he watched Heero help Athrun up. "What did you think Cagalli? Huh where'd she go?" Nicol looked around and couldn't find her until he looked down she was already on the hangar floor headed towards Athrun.

Heero nodded and went to help duo as Cagalli walked up "Athrun…"

Athrun turned just in time to have Cagalli slap him not realizing he turned around.

Athrun blinked and rubbed his cheek "Ouch…"

Cagalli's face went beat red "I'm so sorry I didn't expect you to turn around that quick I was going to slap you on the back of the head for being a blockhead, I mean really…"

"I get it Cagalli don't get so flustered." He said as Cagalli blinked and he smiled. "You know, I just realized something Cagalli."

Cagalli blinked again still red "What do you mean by that?"

"You're incredibly cute when you're …" before he could finish Cagalli made a move to slap him again but before she could Athrun caught her hand, "and before you slap me again, that's one of the reasons I like you."

Cagalli went red again pulled her hand from his grip spun on the spot and half sprinted out of the hangar at as fast a walk she could manage.

Dearka leaned over the railing "Well I think Lacus has some competition from another princess now…"

Nicol turned to Dearka, "Who, Relena isn't interested in Athrun."

"Wow Nicol for being a pretty smart guy you didn't catch Cagalli's last name did you?" Dearka looked at Nicol as Kira nodded.

"She's Cagalli Yula Attha man she's the daughter of the chief representative of the Orb Union." Dearka said as Nicol blinked and gaped.

"You can't seriously think she's able to compete with Lacus, hell Athrun and Lacus are made for each other." Nicol said as he looked at his friend.

Dearka nodded "Ya but something tells me that won't last for long… Just the difference in the way he looks at both of them tells me that."

Nicol tilted his head to the side "Ok Dearka now you've got me interested out with it."

Mu nodded his head as Murrue turned into the conversation "I'd like to hear this too Dearka."

Dearka sighed "One thing ever since he saw her on this ship he's been different since when have you ever seen him look at another girl in the way that he would actually consider her, over his fiancée?"

Nicol nodded and Dearka continued, "He's more natural around her whenever he's with Lacus it's like he's putting on a show, remember the engagement between them is arranged by their parents."

Murrue nodded "I can see that but think about it, Lacus is a pop star your under scrutiny whenever your seen with her in public how could you act normal in that situation."

Nicol shook his head "I understand what he means, When he brought her back he was still not himself with her on the ship, it's like he had to think through his actions, also I think I've seen what you're talking about remember when we were getting ready for Relena's party."

Kira blinked "Ya Athrun said they both looked nice what about it…"

Nicol shook his head "think harder, Dearka I remember one thing I think you noticed too if you pried your eyes off of Miriallia long enough to catch it…"

Dearka thought for a second "He was looking at Cagalli the whole time." He blurted out as it hit him.

Nicol nodded "Not as much as you were drooling like a wolf looking at Miriallia…"

Murrue smiled "Just don't let Tolle hear that he'll try to kill Dearka."

Kira laughed "Oh he already tried to strangle him once apparently Miriallia was impressed with Dearka's ability to dance."

Mu smirked "Just make sure he doesn't I don't want to be stuck filling out the paperwork."

Dearka smirked "Don't worry I'll keep out of as much trouble as possible but no promises if she dumps him."

Murrue raised an eyebrow "I don't want a mini Elsman running around on my ship either understood?"

Dearka gulped and saluted "Understood mam!"

Murrue giggled "I still don't get why the ZAFT pilots have started saluting us…"

Nicol nodded "It's not just because we're here, it's due to the fact that were probably considered AWOL, MIA or even KIA, so were treating you as we would our commanding officers. Though were still a little fuzzy on the ranking system… In ZAFT a ship's captain would usually be a White or Black coat depending on their position in the military ships like this would be commanded by a white and a black sub captain."

Murrue nodded "And your Red coats which make you Elite pilots. Then green is the enlisted right?"

Mu scratched his head "How do you keep order on the ship with so few ranks?"

Yzak walked down the catwalk "It's usually based on seniority and color of uniform, also depending if you're a member of Faith or not. Older veterans have rank on us…"

Murrue nodded "Ok you've clarified your end now allow me to do the same, it's the standard classic military structure enlisted ranks below officer ranks officers would be considered red's whites and blacks in your case, greens enlisted, green pilots would be NCO or non commissioned officers in OMNI."

The three pilots nodded "So what rank would we be?"

"Well Kira would be considered the same rank technically then, so you would be Ensign's in OMNI." Murrue said still considering this, "Well we may have disappeared from the radar entirely also so we might be considered rogue and I don't want you boys to well…"

Mu blinked "Captain are you suggesting?"

"Well after realizing what they were saying it is a difficult call. But look at this from our perspective were MIA, have four what would be considered under normal circumstances enemy pilots freely roaming about the ship and even fighting to protect it. Not only would the ZAFT pilots be imprisoned if not shot outright, we would be court marshaled and shot." Murrue said.

"Well you are right but I think we should have a meeting on this, maybe since Dr. J was so kind to abduct us he can give us an update of what's happening at home…" Mu suggested.

Murrue nodded "Until then how about this, I know you boys wouldn't toss away your ZAFT uniforms unless you were labeled as traitors, I remember hearing from the girls something about a uniform that was provided amongst the other cloths that would fit the bill for a temporary uniform for the pilots."

All of the younger pilots gulped and Kira grimaced "Captain, I'd like to protest that, they are more dress uniforms than regular military."

Yzak nodded "Kira's right they are a little impractical for a pilot unless you want us piloting without flight suits."

Quatre smiled "When have you seen Heero or Duo wear a flight suit unless they are headed for space or space combat?"

Dearka made frantic gestures telling him to zip it.

Mu smiled "Well considering all personnel were provided with the same wardrobe we might as well make use of them and I happen to like the uniform."

Yzak nodded "Fine but we as pilots I think as a whole will say this, Commander La Flaga first."

Mu blinked "How bad can it be?"

Xxx

"I take it back, Murrue you can't be serious?" Mu asked as he looked over the Sanc kingdom uniform his was a pale yellow with silver trim and a white vest.

"Oh don't complain commander yours is better than mine by far." Kira said.

Murrue smiled "Commander La Flaga I want my ship to be under one uniform if possible and seeing as this is the closest available that isn't our enemy's uniforms. Besides everyone will be wearing them so jokes will be to a minimum."

Mu shrugged "Alright but one standing request if I may, once we find out the status of home we make our decisions on what uniform to stick with."

The others left the room as Mu changed it took him five minutes but it was quick enough the door opened and commander La Flaga stood there "Ya know these things are pretty comfortable it will take some getting used to but it works… on top of that it has rank insignia."

Mu pointed to the collar which had a single silver bar on each.

Kira gulped "Great…"

xxxxxx

So... another chapter finished and time to do the old Austin Powers check lets see, spectacles testicles wallet and watch check check check check... good nothing gone after they pummeled me... Athrun walked over and slapped Ald on the back

"Thanks for the fight i needed it..." Athrun said as he smiled

Heero walked over "Ya that was a decent workout..."

*CLICK* *Gulp*

"Hay Kira whats with the gun?" Athrun asked as ald turned around and found a gun pointed between his eyes.

"You had better change the color of that uniform before i use your blood to do it." Kira said glairing death into his eyes.

Heero blinked "You're doing it wrong Kira..."

Kira blinked and looked at Heero "What do you mean..."

"That's my second gun isn't it ... its filled with blanks and the safety's still on." Heero said as Kira turned beet red as Ald got up and glared at Kira.

It will be a deep purple with a neon pink vest if you try that again Yamato. Think of trying it and i'll put you in rainbow socks while i'm at it...

"Could you please not make the vest pink at least, i'm sorry..." Kira asked.

"If it makes you feel any better Kira, my vest is a lighter shade of purple, and the secondary color on the jacket is pink the trim is gold." Heero said which gained a look from the others.

See Kira real men wear pink. But if it will stop the complaining i'll get the color wheel out and see what i can come up with but i did pick that color to complement your eye color, i thought the girls would like it especially Lacus.

"Oh yes, Mr. Yamato would look lovely in a royal purple." Lacus said as she walked over.

Thanks for prying the girls off of me before they could do damage miss Clyne.

"Not at all Mr. Aldaeus, would you mind telling me when i'm going to be in the story?"Lacus asked

almost the same time as Shiho maybe a chapter after her... i'll give you this though it will happen after the end of operation meteor.

"I will look forward to it Mr. Aldaeus."

See you in the next chapter guys and for once i didnt...

*Thwack*

"Duo why did you do that?" Kira asked looking at Duo.

"Because that punch hurt." Duo said as he lifted the metal scythe pole from the back of Ald's unconscious head.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here's chapter seven for you my readers and now for the disclaimer: I do not Own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Alright, we left last chapter with the fiasco that was New Edwards well I think Heero has a solution to the problem …

Heero walked over and looked at the page. "Mission Accepted."

You heard here first guys Heero's gone wild!

"… Oh Ald, catch…" *Tink*

OH SHIT *Hits the dirt as the Grenade goes off*

Am I in one peace? *Checks self* ok I'm alive and have everything in one piece… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

"I think it was a grenade" Nicol said as he examined the shrapnel in the wall

Well before any more explosives get chucked my way on with the show.

Xxxxxx

Ch 7

The crew that wasn't among Murdoch's engineers got used to their new uniforms quick enough and needless to say the officers stood out from the enlisted with each having their own personal colors in comparison to the standard blue and gold of the enlisted.

Heero even for the sake and sanity of the other pilot's dawned his it was a Prussian blue with bronze braiding and a light lilac vest. He opened the door to the briefing room to see Duo and Quatre sitting in uniforms very similar to his.

Murrue smiled as he entered "Alright now that all the pilots are here, the mission is simple the Taurus suits are being transported by two routs by land and by air we shall be attacking both to be sure they are destroyed. One is probably a fake though we cannot allow this to distract us."

Heero nodded "Alright then how are we dividing this?"

Mu got up "Were going to send in two to each point to start, when they find the real rout we will attack with the others to bring it down. If what we found out about these Taurus suits is true that they can override the commands of the pilot and kill they must be stopped."

Duo nodded "Well now that we have a plan who's going where?"

"Quatre if you would?" Murrue asked

Quatre nodded and stood from his seat and walked to the topical map on the screen "I like Heero, and this ship have a support team, they are of the country my colony is mostly inhabited by… The Maganac Corps, they will be supporting the land rout along with myself and Duo, Heero and the Archangel will take the Air rout, I was also able to contact another pilot, his name is Trowa Barton he will be joining the air rout assault."

A knock came on the door, Heero blinked "So that's what we took on this morning, I was wondering why we took on a transport truck."

The door opened and a boy a little taller than Heero with his hair hiding one of his eyes entered.

Quatre smiled "Trowa it's good to see you again."

He nodded and took a seat next to Dearka.

Mu smiled "So you're the pilot of that red machine that almost blew everyone away at the New Edwards base."

Trowa sighed "I'll say the same thing that I said back then the only reason you were in the way was that you were all bunched up."

Mu nodded "makes sense so the Deathscythe and Sandrock are taking the land while the Wing and his machine take the air can his stay up for that long?"

Trowa shook his head "The Heavyarms isn't designed for prolonged flight but those carriers will have to refuel at this base, when they go in for decent drop me off and I'll take it from there."

Murrue smiled "Alright, then Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol will stay in reserve until we find out which rout is the real one."

The pilots nodded "Alright dismissed, Man you machines and standby for launch." Murrue said as the pilots stood and all but Trowa saluted and left for their flight prep.

xxx

The Sandrock and the Maganac corps moved to where the land transport rout was, it was by train and it would be simple enough to stop the train.

Quatre smiled "Alright looks like we're ahead of the transport, let's cut the tracks."

The Sandrock made its way up the embankment to the double tracks where he saw the approaching transport train. He raised the shottles of the Sandrock to cut the tracks when the train roof opened revealing a large cannon which fired and hit the back of the Sandrock.

"Master Quatre!" the commander of the Maganac's yelled as the train closed Quatre's eyes widened _"There's no way I could survive getting hit. Guess this is goodbye Sandrock." _

The Deathscythe roared up the embankment a short distance behind the train and latched onto one of the cars "Oh no I ain't lettin you run my buddy Quatre over!" Duo yelled as he punched the thrusters of the Deathscythe to max and pulled the train off the tracks bringing it down.

The cars slammed into the dunes the Deathscythe pushed its way up from under a destroyed railcar in the middle "Hey Quatre you alright?" Duo asked as he looked around.

"Ya I'm fine but this is the decoy. Archangel land is the decoy I repeat Land is the decoy rout." Quatre said as hatches on all the rail cars opened and Leo's stood up from the cars aiming their machine guns at the two Gundam's.

Xxx

"Rodger that Quatre, Heero, Trowa air is the actual rout don't let them get away shoot them down." Miriallia said as Trowa launched from above the cloud cover.

"Rodger that Miriallia, they won't escape." Heero said as he rolled out towards the ground.

Xxx

"Zero one spotted headed for air rout with zero three mam." An OZ soldier said in the command post to Lady Une.

"Alright remember the plan force zero three to run out of ammo then bombard it!" Lady Une said as Noin nodded.

"Zechs unit zero one has been spotted headed for the air rout."

Zechs smiled "Rodger that Noin, I'll intercept him half way." He flicked a few switches and the Tallgeese slid out of the OZ carrier. Did a roll and rocketed towards the battlefield.

Xxx

Trowa fired through several Aries suits as he approached the fueling point for the air transport rout. "They have heavy resistance on this rout whenever you're ready Archangel I wouldn't mind the backup."

"Rodger that Trowa, Dearka, Kira Launch and provide support." Commander Badgirule said as the Strike was loaded up with the Launcher pack and the Buster was loaded onto the other catapult.

Miriallia smiled "Be careful out there Dearka." Miriallia said as Dearka nodded.

"Say Miriallia maybe we can go catch a drink after this is over or something I mean next time were in port that is." Dearka said with a grin on his face.

Tolle glared at the controls for the Archangel "Elsman I heard that now, quit hitting on my girlfriend."

The Archangel shuddered as Dearka launched only to roll up in front of the bridge "Hay Tolle get a good look of this!" Dearka said as he rolled the Buster around and flipped Tolle off with the Gundam.

"Up yours Elsman!" Tolle said over the intercom.

"Ensign Koenig and Ensign Elsman if you would please shut up and focus on the battle afterwards you can argue like little kids all you want." Murrue said and both of them shut up.

"This is Kira, Launching." The Strike launched out and both the buster and the strike broke through the clouds headed towards the Heavyarms.

Xxx

"Reading two more mobile suits getting visual from Aires unit four." An image appeared on the screen showing the Buster and the Strike falling towards the Heavy arms.

Lady Une nodded "Alright how's Zechs dealing with zero one?"

Xxx

Heero looked at his screen "So it is here. The Prototype Leo, Tallgeese, no matter any pilot but a Gundam pilot couldn't handle it." He raised the buster rifle and took aim on the Tallgeese that was approaching.

Zechs smirked as he closed point blank and before Heero could get a shot off he switched directions and rocketed vertical.

"He's fast." Heero noted as the Tallgeese opened fire from above with his rail gun.

"We have no need for these things in honorable combat." The Tallgeese lowered itself to the ground and ejected the rifle from its arm, and drew a beam saber.

"Alright, I'll play it your way. Archangel I'm engaging the Tallgeese at my location send all the others as support for Trowa I'm ahead of his position if I need backup they can cut their way through to me." Heero said as the Tallgeese charged bringing the beam saber down onto the shield of the Wing.

Zechs smirked _"Not bad, though you still are lacking experience." _He thought as the Wing parried an attack, and then jumped back with its thrusters.

"I believe that I have won this battle, I feel no fear whatsoever. I'll defeat you without taking Tallgeese to its full limit."

Xxx

Lady Une blinked as she watched the lines get pushed back one after another from the advancing Gundam's "Who knew Gundam's were so powerful? Get space fortress Barge online!"

Noin looked up "Space fortress barge?"

Une walked over to a comm. Station and picked up a communicator.

"Calling all Gundam pilots, we are now positioned to stage an all out missile attack on the colonies; we have seized all missile satellites from the former alliance, it's reasonable to say we control the destiny of all colonies. This isn't a bluff I demand all pilots to surrender at once and hand over your Gundam's."

Xxx

Zechs glared "What a time for tasteless tactics, Noin get me colonel Une now!"

Murrue glared "They have us with our hands tied if we do anything the colonies will take the hit. Dr. J was right OZ really does fight with dirty tactics."

Yzak appeared on the bridge monitor "Captain I wish to launch let me deal with that arrogant commander."

"No Ensign Joule if we do anything we are putting many millions of innocent lives in danger. We don't want this world to see a bloody Valentine." Murrue said which caught the attention of all the other pilots from the ship.

Xxx

The screens in the base and across the battlefield scrambled for a second as their monitors were hacked and Dr. J appeared "Attention OZ, I never would have imagined that you people could be so incredibly foolish. The space colonies have no intention of fighting OZ, this is my personal battle that I am staging against you."

Une smirked "So the rebel finally shows his face. Do we have a location?"

A OZ soldier nodded "It's coming from a regular line from outer space. Transmission origin colony C 1013"

Dr. J continued "In your eyes inhumane moves such as attacking the colonies are just. If that's what it takes to come out victorious right, I have no choice but to surrender."

"Very well your surrender is accepted abandon your Gundam's immediately." Une said looking at the screen.

Heero got up and opened his cockpit he grabbed a wire next to his seat. He stepped out and looked at the Tallgeese.

"What the hell is Heero doing?" Athrun asked as he looked.

"A boy the Gundam pilot is nothing more than a little boy?" Zechs looked baffled as he watched Heero stand there.

"I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundam's, I repeat I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundam's." Dr. J Said again.

Heero raised his right hand holding the cable "Mission accepted." He pushed the self detonation switch.

The wing shone brighter than the morning sun then went up in a massive explosion. Heero was blown off of the open cockpit as the destroyed Gundam collapsed. He tumbled until he came to a dead stop and bled onto the ground in shock.

Une and Noin were in shock looking at the screen "Zero one just…" Noin started "Self Detonated." Une finished in shock.

"That young pilot sacrificed his life." Zechs said as he looked at the destroyed suit and the semi comatose Heero on the ground.

"He self detonated in exchange for the colonies." Une looked horrified.

"He sacrificed his life without a second thought." Noin watched as Zero Three approached.

Trowa opened a line to all other Gundam pilots "Can you hear me we must leave here at once. Without resolutions we cannot fight. He's accepted all orders. I'm returning to the ship have medical on standby."

"Rodger that Trowa, but were bringing the Archangel to you Heero has to be in critical condition, all Units converge on Trowa's position." Murrue ordered as the Archangel breached the cloud cover.

The ship hovered over the battlefield as the Gundam's retreated to the Ship they fell back and retreated.

Xxx

The pilots all sat in the lounge except for Heero who was in critical condition in the medical bay. Duo paced "Damn it, it's all because they bluffed with the colonies."

Nicol walked over to the piano opened up the cover and started to play a slow mournful tune. Quatre looked up "Hey what's that you're playing Nicol?"

"Something I feel is appropriate, It's called the theme of tears." Nicol said as he continued to play.

"Quit playing would ya he's not dead yet we shouldn't be playing requiems for friends who are still alive." Dearka said as he got up.

Nicol smiled and nodded "It's my way to cope with this, if I didn't I'd be out of my mind right now."

Athrun nodded "I know what you mean he's one of the youngest of us and the best of us, and he followed orders till that…"

Xxx

Zechs stood next to Noin looking at the destroyed remains of the Wing, "We've collected what we could, but the important parts have all been destroyed."

"I thought so, that's why he self destructed." Zech's stood and looked at the machine.

Noin nodded "Even Gundam's can end up as mere scraps of metal, or rather scraps of Gundanium."

"This Gundam design was based on the Tallgeese, so the fundamental technology for the Tallgeese should be applicable." Zechs said as he smiled

"Colonel?" Noin looked puzzled.

"Yes Noin would you mind if I took this Gundam with me to the Lake Victoria base?" Zechs asked as he walked forward.

"huh? Are you planning to fix it?" Noin asked as Zechs knelt down and picked up one of the flight controls.

"Why bother?" Noin asked as she walked forward.

"Perhaps I'm just preoccupied with that pilot." Zechs said as he looked at the control stick.

"But the Gundam pilot died didn't he?" Noin asked as she watched.

"I just have this feeling that he's alive. It's pretty well impossible after that explosion but I hope that he is alive. As a fellow mobile suit pilot he is someone I was destined to do battle with." Zechs said as he looked up to the suit again.

Xxx

Relena stepped out of the black limo and walked over to the escalator to the main building of the Romefeller foundation.

"Excuse me miss do you have an invitation?" The greeter asked

Relena smiled "No" she walked slowly

"I'm sorry miss this party is open only to invited guests." The man said as another man came up the escalator.

"Relena you're early." The elder gentleman in the deep purple uniform with a purple sash said.

He looked and straightened up "Marquise Wayridge, I'm terribly sorry I had no idea she was a relation of yours."

"Not a problem, shall we go Relena the party's about to begin." He said as he led her into the building.

They danced on the floor for a bit after they entered "Relena I can see the Peacecraft influence in you."

"Do you know the Peacecrafts?" Relena asked as she danced with the older man.

"yes of course I do." Wayridge responded as he stopped.

They made their way off of the dance floor and to a table Relena pulled out a chair for the elder gentleman.

"Thank you, yes I was very close with the Peacecrafts the monarchy of the Sanc kingdom. Till thirteen years ago when the family was overthrown."

"why was the Peacecraft family overthrown sir?" Relena asked

"It seems absurd but while some people hope for peace others try to gain through disputes. The former was the Peacecraft family and the latter was the earth sphere alliance." Wayridge said as he looked over his hands.

"so you mean their talk of peace interfered with the alliances objectives?" Relena asked.

"Yes and even the Romefeller foundation who had different objectives than the alliance even started developing weapons. Blasted OZ…" Wayridge said.

"OZ?" Relena looked puzzled.

"I invited Treize today to figure out what he was trying to pull off but he sends some representative." He said as he looked to the stairs

The music slowed to a stop as Lady Une entered "What's wrong, don't worry I'm a guest too."

They approached as the music started playing. "Roses don't belong on military uniforms. A rose is a flower more suitable for someone kind like you Relena." Wayridge said as Une stopped at their table looking at him.

"Marquise Wayridge, My name is Lady Une and I come on behalf of Treize Kushrenada, I need to discuss some things with you."

"Yes but before that would you give me that rose of yours I'd love to give it to my granddaughter." Marquise Wayridge said as he gestured to Relena

"Relena Dorlin? What are you doing here?" Une asked

"Grandfather Roses just don't look good on me either I'd look better soaked in the blood of OZ." she glared as she pulled a gun "Here's for my dad!" she fired twice shooting the rose off of Lady Une. Relena spun and ran.

"Freeze!" one of the soldiers shouted. As he fired a few rounds after her but missed.

"After her!" Une shouted.

Marquise Wayridge stood in her way "Marquise."

"Standing in your way is the only thing I can do! I cannot even come close to matching the courage she's shown." Marquise Wayridge said as other party guests moved in and flanked him to prevent the soldiers from going after her.

Une glared "How dare you all?"

"Were all great fans of that girl." Wayridge said with a smile.

Xxx

Relena escaped out the back and down the alley out into the street she made her way down only to be found by an OZ search party "There she is!"

One of the soldiers said as the jeep pulled up she turned to run only to come face to face with two Leo's guns pointed at her. She drew her pistol as the soldiers rushed her; they grabbed her before Relena could fire.

"Silly girl keep still!" one of the soldiers said.

"Let me go!" Relena said as a female officer pulled up on a Motorcycle.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers asked

"I'll be taking care of her from now on."

"We have special orders from Colonel Une, I can't take orders from you Lieutenant." He said as Noin raised her pistol and shot his hat off his head.

"If you're concerned about authority these are orders from his Excellency. You satisfied?"

"Yes Lieutenant excuses our misunderstanding" the soldiers saluted and returned to the jeep.

The Leo's turned and walked away as Noin walked up to Relena. "Your being reckless I wonder who your temperament takes after?" Noin asked as she smiled.

Relena leveled her gun at Noin "You're part of OZ aren't you?" Noin smirked as she lifted her pistol and shot the OZ symbol off of the soldier's hat he left on the ground.

Relena looked puzzled "So who are you?"

Noin bowed "I have come to help you Miss. Relena Peacecraft."

Xxxxxx

Well Heero go boom…

As always guys please Read and Review, and giving a heads up I know this is a shorter chapter but just for some enjoyment you're getting into the meat of the series now oh what's sup Zechs

"I want a rematch." Zechs glared at Ald.

Alright any preferences where and when?

"As soon as possible, and the Barkley base."

Where's that?

"Antarctica and you're coming with me so you can write."

WHAT? Oh hell no.

"Oh hell yes, you're joining us on that Frozen hell so you can write."

*Gulp*

Time to call my travel agent how about a nice trip to sunny Italy…


	8. Chapter 8

I know this may be a bit of a shock to my readers but this is a Thank you chapter – breaking the 100 reader mark in one 24 hour day thanks guys. I made a promise to myself that if that happened I would post on an off day for you guys and then again on the next granted I'm going to be writing like a mad man to keep up with my barrier but stress means I work faster. And now for the standard Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Heero stumbled through the door "You know that hurt right?"

And what Heero you pushed the button what now you want workers comp?"

*Click* "No I want that rematch with Zechs so I can get my damned Gundam back."

Ok ok put the gun down besides your ribs are broken, how about that sunny trip to Italy in exchange for the rematch if you take me with you.

*Heero walked over picked up the travel book and walked back to the door* "Say hi to Zechs for me when you get to Antarctica I'll be enjoying the Italian countryside."

*Door slams behind Heero*

*Groan* Enjoy the chapter guys I'm going to find a deal on a parka.

xxxxxx

Ch 8

The commanders on the Archangel sat around a table in the state room looking at each other wondering what they should do. Murrue sighed as she got up. "Heero has stabilized which is a good thing but he left with Trowa secretly. What are we going to do?"

Commander Badgirule nodded "We have a general idea of where they are headed, it's towards Italy for whatever purpose."

Mu shrugged "I think I have an idea of why Heero left."

Murrue looked at him "And that would be Commander La Flaga?"

Mu sighed "He's feeling guilty, Field Marshal Noventa was from Italy and most of his family lives there, he could be going to pay his respects to his grave."

Natarle nodded "Makes sense it's also the direction they are headed but he's still heavily injured. Where do you think he's going to stay?"

Murrue smiled "Well I think I have that one, Quatre said something about Trowa using a Circus as his cover."

Mu leaned back and laughed "So the kid ran away to join the circus, this is getting to be one helluva strange trip."

Natarle sighed "Ya but I hope the other pilots spirits would perk up I mean all of them have been doing nothing but well… moping."

Mu leaned forward again "I know what you mean but think about it, they just watched one of their friends nearly die by self detonating in front of them, if you were in their shoes wouldn't you be just as moody?"

Murrue nodded "He's right Natarle, but I would like a way to get them to cheer up a bit it's even more unnerving that even Quatre who was nothing but smiles is almost not talking with anyone."

A knock at the door made the commanders look it opened and Cagalli stood there "Captain if you don't mind I'd like to talk with you for a bit."

Natarle sighed "What is it Cagalli?"

Murrue nodded "If it can be said to all three of us feel free."

Cagalli nodded "Athrun did some searching and found out exactly what Heero was doing before he left; he was searching the names of each of Marshal Noventa's closest relatives."

Mu's eyes went wide "Natarle where was the truck headed?"

Natarle looked at him "Towards the top of Italy why?"

"Captain we should get after him before were down a pilot." Mu stood and started out.

"Wait Mu what do you mean?" Murrue looked as she stood.

"I said he was feeling guilty right? He found the names of those closest to him and is probably going to go to each asking for their judgment of him. Allowing those closest he's wronged to be judge jury and hangman." Mu said as he walked out.

Cagalli looked at the floor "We all feel the same but I'm worrying Athrun might do the same as Heero so if he goes and does that…" She stopped as she slumped into a chair.

Natarle blinked "You know he's engaged right?"

Cagalli nodded "I know but I don't have to like it…" she said looking at the table.

Murrue sighed "Alright, Commander Badgirule head after Trowa as fast as possible, I don't want my pilots taking off on me one after another with their feelings in an emotional wreck. And Cagalli trust me on this Athrun feels the same about you if it comes down to it I think he'd protest the whole way to the altar."

Cagalli laughed "I hope so, maybe I'll see about getting everyone's spirits up."

Murrue smiled "Good see if you can get Nicol and Quatre to play something cheerful."

Xxx

Trowa stopped at the trailer where he lived "This is it, I'll give you fair warning I live with this girl…"

Heero raised an eyebrow "Don't we all…"

The door opened and Catherine stood there and just smiled "It's good to see you back Trowa, hay your friend looks a little worse for wear… bring him in and I'll get him some stew."

Catherine smiled as Trowa helped Heero up into the trailer. "The Manager has been throwing a fit trying to look for you, said without you the show just isn't the same… be ready tonight were doing a performance to a pretty large crowd a lot of tickets sold today."

Trowa nodded and took a seat, "Anything else happen?"

"Ya the Manager said he has a big announcement tonight about where our next performance is." Catherine said as she walked over and sat two bowls down in front of Trowa and Heero.

"You boys enjoy that, and I'll go tell the manager your back and ready for your performance tonight." Catherine smiled as she left.

"There hasn't been one mission since you self detonated you know…" Trowa said as he ate his stew.

"Why did you guys save me I should have died with honor." Heero said glairing over the table at Trowa.

"You died along time ago Heero, now I'm wondering what to do." Trowa said as he finished his stew. "Should I wait or shall I follow your example?"

"In that case I've got one warning." Heero said as he looked at Trowa.

"huh?" Trowa said.

"It hurts like hell." Heero finished, and Trowa laughed.

Xxx

Later that night Trowa smiled as he took the stage, the crowd was packed and he walked out into the black ring where the manager readied the crowd.

Heero got a good seat thanks to Catherine and Trowa he sat and rubbed his arm that was still injured. _"Alright Trowa I hear your pretty good let's see how you do."_ Heero thought as he watched his friend.

Xxx

The pilots smiled and talked as they entered the circus tent and readied to take their seats "So this is where Trowa keeps himself under cover at… I wonder what he does for the circus…" Duo said as he walked in.

Dearka smirked "Five bucks he's a clown."

Quatre laughed "Actually I wouldn't take that bet because he is one…"

Athrun smirked "Aren't clowns supposed to be funny? We should trade them Dearka for Trowa…"

Everyone laughed as Dearka glared and fumed at Athrun. "Oh come on Dearka isn't that bad… besides I like him when he's funny." Miriallia said as she caught up with Cagalli and Nicol.

"So where did you guys take off to?" Kira asked as they caught up.

"We looked around for any sign of Heero, no luck I wonder if anyone else has had any luck…" Cagalli said.

Xxx

Flay made her way up the steps of the big top and looked at her ticket "Alright seat twenty one row F." she walked down the aisle until she came to a seat next to a guy in a black jacket about her age.

She pulled her dress under her legs and took her seat and smiled as she settled in for the show.

"Well Miss. Alster it's strange to see you here… Where are the others?" Heero asked in a monotone that made Flay nearly jump through the roof.

"Holy how the Heero… Everyone's here, looking for you." Flay said as she settled back in.

"I know which is why I made myself easy to find by asking to watch the show tonight… easier than trying to be in it from watching Trowa practice this afternoon were in for a decent night." Heero said watching the shadow that was his fellow pilot.

"Ya I heard Trowa was in the Circus as his cover but what does he do?" Flay asked as she looked around the ring.

"He's a clown but from what I've been told he does just about everything..." Heero said as the lights dimmed a group of people took their seats next to him and Flay.

The ring master took his spot on a raised drum in the center of the ring. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to kick tonight's show off the knife throwing star of our circus, Catherine Bloom and her assistant Trowa Barton!"

The crowd clapped as the spotlights appeared on the two of them Catherine in a Burgundy red and pink outfit Trowa in a blue and white shirt with green clown pants with gold stars across them, a mask covering half his face with a bright red smile on it.

Athrun smirked in his seat next to Cagalli "Trowa really needs to turn on the lights when he's putting on cloths…"

Cagalli laughed "Athrun I'm glad you came with us you're already in a better mood."

Heero nodded "Yep Zala sounds a lot better."

Cagalli about jumped into Athrun's lap as some Ambient light hit Heero's face from the main stage "Well it's nice to see you too… Now before you start bombarding me with questions wait till after the show I want to watch Trowa avoid getting impaled by a knife."

Yzak laughed "Oh if his girlfriend down there is half as good as Athrun he's got no problems…"

Heero nodded "She was practicing splitting apples earlier at twenty yards."

Dearka gulped "Remind me not to ever date a knife thrower…"

All of them laughed "Well thing is Yzak she's not his girlfriend I'm pretty sure she's his older sister… She acts like it at least…"

Trowa was strapped onto a large green target wheel "Stand still Trowa." Catherine said as she caught her knife.

She threw knife after knife each coming just inches from Trowa as they hit their marks. _"Trowa makes a great target, he never shows any fear and stands perfectly still."_ She was down to two knives

She threw the last two at the same time both aimed high the crowd gasped as they struck one above the other right next to his head. Once they realized he was ok they erupted in applause.

Trowa took a bow, only Catherine could see it but she had just barely nicked the side of his head.

The show continued along at a steady pace until it ended. As the crowd filed out the pilots sat in their seats and chatted about the show.

Heero moved to get up. "Where do you think you're going Heero you've got some explaining to do." Cagalli said as she looked at him.

"I'm getting up because the person that helped me to this seat is here to get me." Heero said as he nodded to Trowa walking up the steps in a deep blue turtleneck and white pants.

"Well this is a decent surprise I didn't expect them to track you down so quickly Heero." Trowa said as he reached their row.

Heero nodded "Mind if we get back to your trailer? These seats aren't the best padding for having a few broken ribs."

Trowa smirked "I told you, you should have skipped the show and rested."

Flay noticed a Band-Aid on his head "Mr. Barton did you hurt yourself during practice?"

Heero shook his head "I think only three people in our group noticed; Catherine flinched when she threw the last two one nicked him."

Cagalli's eyes went wide "Why didn't you dodge it then?"

Trowa shrugged "I'm not paid to dodge…"

Heero smirked "Well let's go." Trowa helped Heero down the steps the pilots of the Archangel following behind.

"I think Catherine is going to wonder why you bring so many people back with you all the time…" Heero said to Trowa.

"She'll probably ask questions but it's not all that important… she's alright as long as she sees me with company…" Trowa said.

Heero nodded "So how did your little company meeting go?"

"The next performance location is an OZ base not too far from here. The manager wanted to do something special so I volunteered to give them a show they would never forget." Trowa said with a smirk.

Duo raised an eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean Trowa?"

Heero laughed "I told you once Trowa it hurts like hell."

Xxx

The group of pilots sat around the campfire chatting and drinking coffee Athrun looked at Heero "So Heero we have a hunch that you're going to pay your respects to Noventa's grave."

Heero nodded "In a sense, it's the second mission I've ever really failed."

Kira looked up "The second what was the first?"

Heero sighed "It was almost half a year ago in the same colony you met Dr. J there was an Alliance base. My mission was to destroy it."

Duo shrugged "So you didn't blow up a base OZ did a pretty good job of wiping the alliance off the face of the earth a few days after New Edwards."

"No the base was destroyed there were extenuating casualties." Heero said as he drank his coffee.

Dearka looked at him "What kind of extenuating casualties?"

"Civilian, the explosives I planted in the mobile suit hangar we're too much for the job it ended up blowing a Leo out of the wall and into a apartment building next to the base where it finally blew up. One hundred and fifty civilians dead because of a miscalculation including a little girl I had met earlier that day after I had planted the explosives." Heero said looking into the black coffee.

Yzak got up and walked over to him grabbed Heero by the collar and lifted him up glaring into his face "How can you be so calm about it how can you rationalize civilian casualties?" he yelled into his face.

"Afterwards I was a wreck I couldn't even look at a gun let alone pick it up, so the Colony liberation organization decided it would be best to remove my emotions from the equation so they removed them by brainwashing. They wanted a killer who wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger even when looking at a little girl on the other end of the barrel." Heero said with a cold monotone.

Yzak let Heero down "Then why didn't you pull the trigger when you were on the sub and the gun pointed at Relena?" he asked as he walked back to his seat.

"I don't know even at the dance I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I'm still trying to figure out that answer." Heero said as he looked up.

Trowa looked over and the trailer opened Catherine, Cagalli, and Flay walked out with bowls of stew for everyone.

Trowa looked back to the group "Let's not tell them about our discussion and don't tell Catherine or the girls what I'll be doing."

Heero nodded "I'll tell you again it hurts like hell…"

Catherine smiled "What hurts like hell Heero?"

"My ribs I never recommend breaking them." Heero said causing the other pilots to laugh.

"We both told you to take it easy you should be laying down letting yourself heal." Catherine said looking at him.

"It happened a few weeks ago I'll be fine they are just sore still." Heero said as he ate some of his stew.

They ate and chatted as they caught up until it came time for them to leave. The pilots got up and smiled "Well we'll see you tomorrow some time then Heero, same with you Trowa."

Trowa nodded and Heero smiled "How did you get here anyway?"

Nicol smiled "How else by car…"

Catherine already went inside leaving the pilots and crew together "So where's the Archangel?"

"In the south resupplying on what's needed. Were using a car to travel the length of Italy, little cramped though…" Athrun said.

Heero smirked "I saw you bring it aboard Athrun so you enjoying driving it?"

"I'll put it this way it beats the hell out of my car back on the plants…" Athrun said with a smile…

Dearka laughed "No kiddin Athrun, that little sedan of yours on the plants is a joke in comparison to that car."

Trowa smirked "So what hotel you staying at?"

Cagalli slapped Athrun upside the head "This blockhead forgot to find us one."

"What we have camping equipment why not use it?" Athrun said as Cagalli slapped him again.

Dearka laughed right before Miriallia slapped him "Alright I get it we'll find an all night hotel that has a check in."

Kira shrugged "There's no big deal with camping besides its best if we keep close in case of something…"

Cagalli shrugged "So long as I don't have to camp in a desert again for a while I'll be happy with that."

Trowa shrugged "There's some woods not too far from here I'll show you where they are and you can camp there for the night we move out tomorrow at dawn for the OZ base not too far from here."

Xxx

The next day went by fast and Trowa readied himself one last time in his Gundam it took center stage as the manager stood in the ring to introduce him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here for the first time ever we present to you a show like no other, introducing the rising star of our circus Trowa Barton!"

The spotlight hit the Heavyarms it had half a mask on like Trowa had been wearing the night before, the manager's eyes widened "A mobile suit, what on earth is he thinking?"

Catherine smiled "Oh this is gonna be the best just look at the crowd."

The suit started to move slowly and it raised its gatling arm and Catherine's eyes went wide. Trowa smirked _"And now for my, self detonation show."_

The heavy arms opened up on a carrier that was taking off causing it to blow up in the sky. The base went on full alert as the Heavy arms gunned its way through the base.

Duo sat on a hill near he base "Damn Trowa is really dishing it out to them eh Dearka he really did say he was going to give them a show they'd never forget."

Dearka nodded "If that went down on a ZAFT base everyone would be in utter chaos. Too bad you left the Deathscythe on the Archangel you could join in."

Yzak laughed "Damn look at Trowa go he used that knife on the arm to just cut two Aires in half."

Catherine ran towards the Heavyarms as it came to a stop "Trowa! What are you doing Trowa?"

"Catherine stay away I'm going to self detonate along with him." Trowa said as he flipped the outside communications on.

"What do you mean Trowa come down here and lets talk things out. Come on hurry!" Catherine said as just behind her a Leo pushed its way up from under some rubble.

Yzak's eyes widened "Oh shit, we'd better get down there before we have two gimps to haul around with us." He started down the slope towards the base with the other pilots except for Heero and Athrun.

"Catherine!" Trowa yelled as the Leo fired a pair of shoulder mounted beam cannons at him.

Catherine spun around in time the Heavyarms jumped and flipped over landing to block the shot protecting her. "Stay away Catherine I've got to go through with this.

Yzak and the others got there just as Trowa opened the cockpit. Catherine jumped onto the open hatch.

Dearka and Yzak stopped as they watched Catherine slug Trowa "Don't you think your life is a little more valuable Trowa? What were you thinking? Self detonate, how could you be so selfish what would your parents think?" Tears came into her eyes "Did you even think of the people you'd leave behind? You didn't think about us the people you'd leave behind we'd have to keep on living in sorrow." She cried as Yzak and Dearka got to the cockpit.

Xxx

The sun rose after a long night of explaining what was going on to Catherine and the Manager; Trowa sat in the driver's seat of the transport truck with the black Sedan in front of it. "You're the one that brainwashed my Trowa; I won't let you off so easily next time…" Catherine said to Heero sitting in the truck.

Heero nodded "Let's go."

Trowa beeped twice and Athrun pulled out, he flicked on a radio "So where are we going?" Athrun asked over the channel.

Heero picked up the receiver. "The grave of Field Marshal Noventa is in Marcei France, also the first person I wish to talk with."

Athrun blinked "And that would be?"

"Silvia Noventa his granddaughter." Heero said

"Alright, but nothing crazy…" Athrun replied as he started the engine and pulled out.

Xxxxxx

Once again This is a big thank you to all my readers as always please Read and Review, and yes I shall be posting chapter 9 tomorrow, see you then, I will be writing like a crazed mad man to catch up with my buffer zone but where's the fun with nothing to strike fear into your heart once in a while. *Knock knock*

*Door opens*

What the… A girl?

"YES A GIRL, God men seriously." Cagalli glared death down at Ald.

I just didn't expect you in a skirt Cagalli that's all let alone… pink…

Athrun looked over from the couch "I'm not complaining it's a good view."

"I HEARD THAT!" Cagalli glared at him.

"What I complement you on your cloths and I get my head bitten off?" Athrun covered his head as a book flew at him.

See Athrun, you're girlfriend is really angry all the time.

"ALDAEUS!" Cagalli grabbed the nearest object she could find and chucked it at Ald's head.

*THWACK*

Athrun winced as Ald hit the floor blood pouring from his head, "What the hell did you hit him with?" Athrun gaped at the blood on the carpet

Cagalli blushed "I don't know…" she walked over and picked up the object

Athrun couldn't help but laugh as he watched Cagalli blink "I hit Ald with a… a…"

You hit me with my art history book. All one thousand two hundred and fifty eight pages of it.

Cagalli screamed and threw the book again knocking Ald out.

Athrun gaped "What the hell?"

"He looked up my skirt that's why I hate these things!" Cagalli yelled

"How couldn't he you stopped right over his head… OH SHIT!" Athrun said as he ducked behind the couch as Cagalli threw a knife.

"Note to all readers don't piss off Cagalli! See you next time!" Athrun yelled as objects flew over the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright ladies and gents time for the Disclaimer: I do not Own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

And to answer a quick question or two from the reviews: The reason i'm saying any part of the mobile suit gundam franchise is that just covering all my bases... music depictions descriptions... exct... as for Other series showing up in this one no... Though it may please you that before this one i was working on a mass crossover hell fic as i call it dragging all the military universes of gundam into one hellish bloodbath... but it's on hiatus until i figure it out because i kinda lost where i was going with it and i hate it when fic's abruptly end half way through and never have an end, but i might drag one scene over from it A nice friendly game of Hockey between the pilots...

And to the second part of the question :) Wufei and Trowa having parings, Well i have given it some thought but I'll just have to let it walk for a bit before i make some final decisions, and just to make note (Yes Catherine Bloom is Trowa's sister) - see episode Zero manga. Wufei I have plans for... Trowa... I have plans for down the line... but the good thing about this is that thanks to Seed i have no lack of female characters that don't have solid partners. So far the pairings i have revealed that will be as per cannon AxC, HxR, DxM, MxM, DxH, ZxN, YxS, KxL, (Wild-card Bachelors, Trowa, Nicol, Wufei.) (Wild-card female's, Catherine Bloom, Flay Allster.) who get's who only time will tell... and i may have a surprise down the line towards the end of the fic...

Ok, I hope you liked the last chapter I am really appreciative of all the readers and especially happy to see people commenting on my work I'm an artist by trade so feedback helps make things better… Anyway I want to let you know some fun that happened … I was helping a friend with a hardware problem and downloaded a driver for her… long story short my laptop crashed and was sort of MIA for about two hours… I recovered it and luckily I had a itching feeling in the back of my head that screamed at me BACK UP THE FAN-FIC'S FOLDER! So my 1tb external did its job and saved the fic from utter doom. Hay what the …

*Claw appears on screen*

Hello everyone, Dr. J here, ha ha yes I am the one behind the laptop problems expertly planted viruses are nothing hard when it's a civilian laptop. I thought I'd enlighten you as to what the current plans are for the Wing Zero, I did develop it and I had Instructor H implant it into Quatre's computer, I'm enjoying watching Ald's face he's trying nothing more than to get his computer back but seeing his face pale in utter dread that he might have just lost everything is priceless. I'd like to have you do a little mission for me…

*Screen flicks back to ald*

HA HA Take that you old…

*Back to J*

Whoops hit the minimize button… anyway I won't detain you any further enjoy the chapter, and expect to hear from me again soon for your next mission.

xxxxxx

Ch 9

The gate closed behind Athrun and Heero as they walked across the street to where the Sedan sat with Dearka and Yzak.

"I still don't believe your that crazy to actually hand a gun to the loved ones of the man you killed and tell them straight to their face that you killed him." Athrun said as they reached the car.

Trowa scratched off a name on the list "Are you satisfied now that was the last stop?"

"it's not that simple a thing." Heero said.

Trowa continued "You can't forgive yourself for killing a pacifist even though it was a mistake. And it happened because you were tricked by OZ."

Athrun nodded "I can sympathize but to go as far as to put your life in the hands of your victims family?"

Heero put his hands into his pocket "That's what I want." He started to walk down the street.

Dearka blinked "Hey Heero where you going?"

"For a walk, take the car back to the hangar were meeting up with the Archangel later today." Heero said as he walked.

Athrun nodded "I'll come with you, Trowa?"

Trowa nodded and the three made their way down to the town. Athrun put his arms behind his head "So how long have we been being followed?"

"For about five minutes, don't worry I'll take care of them you two head back to the hangar." Heero said as he took his hands out of his pocket.

Trowa shook his head "No leave this to me besides you might enjoy the spectacle…"

Athrun shrugged and noticed a truck approaching them "Alright I'll get Heero back to the hangar in one piece. On three we jump in the truck."

The truck passed and Athrun and Heero jumped into the open back of the truck. Trowa hopped onto a motorcycle at the edge of the road and smirked at the two of them.

Athrun scratched his head "I already see where this is going…"

The truck passed the car and Trowa gunned the engine on the bike and sped off down an alley.

Heero nodded "Alright time to get off, they're after him."

Athrun jumped out first followed by Heero, They walk down the street the car went after Trowa.

"Heads up…" Trowa said as he dropped down from a clothes line.

Athrun blinked as Trowa landed between them "So where's the bike and, how did you get up there?"

Trowa smirked "The bike is in the bay, and I jumped… Being in the circus has its perks…"

Heero laughed "Well let's get back to the hangar before any more of the Romefeller foundations men find us."

Xxx

Yzak got out of the Sedan and walked into the hangar where the girls were sitting playing cards, "Hey, Dearka's got food."

Miriallia looked up and spotted Dearka carrying a pair of paper bags in his arms. "Could use a hand here man… I mean thanks for driving the car but really…" Dearka said as Miriallia got up and took one of the bags.

Miriallia looked into the bag "So besides cold cuts from what I can tell what were you planning for a meal?" She looked back to Dearka and raised an eyebrow.

"That's what's in this bag…" Dearka reached into the bag and retrieved a apple. "Don't doubt that I didn't think of you girls ripping my head off again for getting only sandwiches again."

Cagalli laughed "You'll never forget that will you, though I didn't expect you to get all this. So where are the others?"

"Well Kira Duo and Quatre went to go make contact with the Archangel. Heero Trowa and Athrun went on a walk through town; they should be back soon…" Yzak said.

Heero leaned on the door "Yzak you don't have any idea of how right you are…" Heero said he walked in, "By the way get your guns out I think we were followed."

Athrun and Trowa pulled the car into the hangar; Athrun rolled the window down "Heero's right there was a motorcycle near the gate, looked military issue."

Trowa got out of the car and walked over to Heero just as a figure appeared at the hangar door, Yzak Dearka and Heero all had their guns on her the second she appeared.

Athrun blinked "Put the guns down guys its only commander Badgirule."

Nicol shook his head "That's not commander Badgirule since when did she wear a sword?"

The woman walked forward "Lower your guns I'm not an enemy."

Yzak smirked "Likely story for a person wearing an OZ lieutenant's uniform."

"I didn't expect you to really be alive. This is the first time we meet face to face." She said looking at Heero.

"So who are you?" Heero asked.

"My name is Lucrezia Noin, I serve under colonel Zechs." She said as she stopped.

"Zechs?" Heero asked slightly confused.

"He was the pilot you fought against out in Siberia." Noin smiled.

Trowa watched her bend down and pick up the apple Dearka dropped "Don't think we won't put up a fight if you try to catch us."

She looked at Trowa "Colonel Zechs says he'd like to meet with you."

Trowa glared at her "he would, does he think he can pump us for information or something?"

"Don't misunderstand me, he's not requesting this as a soldier of OZ. as a fellow pilot of a mobile suit he hopes to see you and hopes for another opportunity to fight you boys in the near future." Noin said as she looked down the barrel of the gun at Trowa.

"So he wants to fight us again does he, sounds like this Zechs fellow of yours sounds like one hell of a admirable guy."

"It's up to you guys if you want to believe me." Noin said as Trowa looked back at Heero.

"Where is he?" Heero asked

"You're meaning you trust her?" Trowa asked a little surprised.

"He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would plant a trap."

"Hmmm then my mobile suit will come in handy." Trowa said lowering his gun and looking back at the covered Heavyarms.

"Trowa…" Heero said as Noin smiled.

"So will you boys be needing transportation?" Noin asked.

Athrun smirked "I think we have that covered and it would probably be a good idea considering I'm guessing this is highly against military regulations for you to contact us that you might want to come with us as well." He said as Noin turned to face him.

"The Romefeller foundation has been keeping an eye on Zechs ever since he started to rebuild the destroyed Gundam." Noin said which caught everyone's attention.

"He rebuilt the wing?" Heero asked.

"Oh so that's what it's called, very appropriate considering it can transform into that jet." Noin said

Heero nodded "So where is this duel going to be held?"

"Where else the last place on earth they would look, Antarctica." Noin said.

Cagalli blinked "OZ has bases in Antarctica, now that's a little odd…"

Noin shook her head "Not really when you think about it, the south pole allows you to strike at targets from any distance equally you could hit two different points on opposite sides of the globe at the same time and your enemy could do nothing about it."

Athrun nodded "It's also the last place they would look because who would willingly go to a frozen hell like that…"

Noin laughed "Alright then, where's your transport?"

Yzak smiled as Nicol reappeared at the door "How the hell… Commander Badgirule I was just talking to you how did…" Nicol blinked as he spotted Noin.

Noin shrugged "I'd like to meet this Commander Badgirule if I look so much like her I would wonder what she's like."

Dearka laughed "Oh no don't ever say that the commander has one hell of a temper…"

Nicol shrugged "Alright I'm guessing something's going on anyone want to catch me up? Kira and Duo are on their way to meet up at the landing point I came to get you guys…"

Noin blinked "Just how many pilots are with you?"

"Do you want just Gundam pilots or overall?" Athrun asked.

"How about both?" Noin suggested

"Nine Gundam pilots three aircraft pilots that are with us there's still one pilot unaccounted for of the Gundam's at New Edwards." Athrun said.

Noin blinked "How do you transport Nine Gundam's you'd need a small air force to get them all in transport."

Yzak laughed "Or one Archangel class Assault Carrier."

Trowa nodded "And the name of the last Gundam pilot is Wufei Chang. Let's get going, oh and Athrun don't expect me to carry that car of yours to the ship."

Nicol laughed "That's why it's coming into the harbor, having that transport truck is handy."

The pilots got ready and got into the vehicles Noin got into the sedan next to Athrun and the girls sat in the back "So where's this ship?"

Athrun laughed as he pulled out "It should be pretty hard to miss Lieutenant Noin."

Noin looked at Athrun and smiled "I've seen transports before how different…" Noin stopped talking as she turned and saw the Archangel descend from the clouds "I take that back that's big."

The radio in the car crackled to life "Athrun, I've given the commander's a heads up she's to be under guard until they talk with us you are t take her to the briefing room as soon as you pull in." Heero said over the comm.

Athrun picked up the receiver "Rodger that Heero, also if you can tell Murdoch to make sure the car is secured better this time I don't want the car getting damaged…"

Dearka could be heard laughing over the radio "Sure Athrun, but remember Murdoch wants' that car just as much as you do…" Heero said as the truck pulled into the hangar.

Athrun drove up right behind it and groaned "Great we have a welcoming committee…"

Commander Badgirule was standing in the Hangar waiting for him to stop, unlike before she was in her O.M.N.I. uniform and didn't look too happy.

Athrun stopped the car next to the truck and got out "Commander Badgirule, I didn't expect to see you before the meeting…"

Natarle glared at him "I hear there's a prisoner in your custody, and that some people think she looks like me." Her eyebrow twitched as the passenger door opened.

Noin stood up out of the car and smiled at Natarle who just blinked, "Well I can see why they would mistake me for you except for the hair we aren't all that different." Noin said as she walked around the car.

Natarle looked her up and down once "I would have to agree, it's almost like looking in a mirror, now if you'll follow me to the briefing room the other officers are waiting."

Noin nodded "I know your name Commander Badgirule but allow me to introduce myself first, I am Lieutenant Noin."

Natarle nodded "Athrun round up the other pilots and be in the briefing room in five minutes."

Athrun saluted "Do you want us in uniform?" he looked at Natarle who was in her Earth Forces uniform.

"Whichever you prefer I got tired of how long it took to put on that other uniform the captain switched us to." Natarle said as she walked towards the interior of the ship.

Xxx

Noin blinked as she walked into the briefing room where Mu was chatting with the captain in their new uniforms.

"Alright now I know something's up those uniforms are of the Sanc Kingdom, and they don't have a military beyond the royal guard." Noin said as Murrue smiled.

"You must be Lieutenant Noin, Heero was right you do look like Natarle… Also no we aren't of the Sanc Kingdom we aren't even from here, this ship and its pilots are of multiple nations so I decided to barrow one of the uniforms that weren't our enemy and get it looking like a military ship again." Murrue said.

Noin nodded "Makes sense different uniforms can cause rifts in an armed force OZ and the Alliance are the biggest examples I can think of that." Noin said with a smile.

The door opened and the pilots made their way in each had changed into their uniforms and saluted the captain. She returned the salute and they took their seats.

Murrue held out her hand to Noin "Captain Murrue Ramius of the assault carrier Archangel."

Noin took the handshake and smiled "Lieutenant Noin, I serve under Colonel Zechs Marquise, he wishes to meet your pilot Heero Yuy again, also to give you the Wing back."

Mu scratched his head "That's kind of strange for a enemy to do."

"Well, for an enemy yes but he's gone completely against orders restored the wing hid it by using the Tallgeese's spare parts as a dummy and is currently waiting at the Antarctic base for a rematch." Noin said.

Natarle looked like she was going to protest but Murrue stopped her "Well, what can reassure us that we aren't walking into a trap."

Noin turned to Heero, "Well besides Romefeller coming after Heero earlier today, they have been looking high and low for Zechs, the search parties have been turning over every little rock they can find."

Mu shrugged "Alright, besides you are there any others under your command in the area?"

Noin nodded "Three others and our transport we didn't know you had this ship. On the transport are two Aries flight type suits, one being my own."

"We'll meet up with them in flight, is there any way you could put us in touch with Colonel Zechs?" Natarle asked.

Noin smiled "If you have a long range transmitter I can get in contact with him quickly enough."

Murrue picked up the phone on the podium and dialed the bridge "Crewman Buskirk I need you to put a call in."

"Yes mam, where to?" Kuzzey pulled a keyboard in front of him at his station.

"All we need is a number Lieutenant Noin." Murrue said handing her the phone.

"Crewman Buskirk the number you need is OZS-23659084 that's the Antarctica base. When the operator asks who you are patch me through." Noin said.

The call happened fast enough The operator at the OZ base snapped to attention "Lieutenant Noin, the colonel has been waiting for you to contact him. I'll patch you through right away."

Natarle blinked as the screen flashed to life and the four ZAFT pilots about jumped out of their seats "What's gotten into you four?"

Yzak gaped "How the…."

On the screen Zechs Marquise's face appeared his head covered in a mask that went down to his nose, the crimson uniform he wore and the platinum blond hair stood out in stark contrast. "It's good to see you Noin."

"Zechs, you were right he's alive and has accepted your challenge." Noin said with a smile "We'll be on our way there soon hopefully." She looked at Murrue who nodded.

Murrue looked to the colonel "Colonel Zechs, I am giving you one warning if this ship is walking into a trap we have nine other Gundam's on this ship and we will not hesitate to turn your base and any ambush waiting into a smoking ruin."

Zechs nodded "Understandable, though Romefeller has been keeping an eye on me trying to stop me from rebuilding the Gundam, Noin understand that I won't be able to protect you if that search party catches up you'll have to deceive them all on your own."

Noin smiled and nodded "Rodger that sir over and out."

The communication's line ended and Noin turned back to the others "So why are you four standing?" she asked as she spotted the ZAFT pilots almost in shock.

Athrun blinked "Well, I guess it would only make sense someone that looks like Commander Badgirule here there is someone who looks like Commander Le Creuset."

Yzak nodded "Only real differences were the mask and the hair."

"Ok so what's the story with this ship it doesn't look like any Earth Alliance ship I've ever seen?" Noin asked.

Mu shrugged "Where to begin…"

Xxx

After a long explanation of the ships origins Noin was sitting in her room when a knock came at the door. "Doors open."

The door opened and Natarle walked in this time in her newer uniform "It really is a little unnerving isn't it?"

"Not really just a little much, if I were in your shoes I'd be trying to find any way home I could… to think the developer's of the Gundam's also had that kind of technology." Noin said as she looked at Natarle.

Natarle nodded "It's even farther than the technology that built this ship."

Noin smiled "So I haven't gotten a tour of this ship yet I don't even know where the mess hall is…" she stood up "So where are the pilots?"

"They are all down in the hangar, most working on their suits." Natarle said as she opened the door again.

"Has my Aeries been loaded onboard yet?" Noin asked.

"The two from your shuttle have been loaded thanks to those pilots of yours." Natarle said as she walked down the corridor with Noin.

Natarle came to a stop next to a door and opened it, "This is the way to the hangar."

Noin nodded as they stepped through into the small room "So what's with the double doors?"

"The Archangel isn't an aircraft it's a spaceship that also has submersible capabilities." Natarle said as she opened the door into the hangar.

Noin walked out as Natarle closed the door. "it would make sense but we have nothing like this here, so how bad is the war where your from I mean you said that you had both sides onboard this ship…" Noin said as she spotted Yzak loading ammo into the Duel.

"Pretty bad, under normal circumstances the four ZAFT pilots would be in the brig if not shot already. Though I don't think any of the officers on this ship would have the heart to order it. We don't know what were going to do when we get home." Natarle said as she watched Kira walk over to Athrun and show him a clipboard.

"Seeing them working so hard, they're no different than any other young pilots." Noin smiled as she watched them work.

"It's true, so what did you do prior to being under Zechs?" Natarle asked leaning on the rail watching them work.

"I was the piloting instructor at the Lake Victoria base. I trained a good portion of the OZ pilots, when the gundam attacks started, I was training the pilots harder than ever until the one that isn't on this ship attacked the base." Noin said as she saw Quatre enter the Sandrock.

"Did you meet him that Wufei pilot?" Natarle asked turning to Noin.

"In a sense, he doesn't have a very high respect for female pilots, he seemed like he thought all women were weak and he only crippled my suit when I came up against him then used a long range beam weapon we brought to destroy him against a transport with some of the new Taurus suits onboard." Noin said before straightening up.

"I think I'll go give my Aires a once over, think your mechanics could give me a hand?" Noin asked.

Natarle nodded "Hay Murdoch get some of your mechanics to help Lieutenant Noin to give her Aires a once over!" Natarle yelled down to the crew.

Murdoch smirked "Alright commander, which is her suit the black one or the green one?"

"It's the green Aeries; I'll be down to help in a sec." Noin yelled down to the crew chief.

"See you around dinner Natarle…" Noin said as she made her way to a lift.

"See you then Noin, also I want to hear more about Lake Victoria." Natarle said as she headed back for the interior of the ship.

Xxx

A few days had passed already and the three OZ soldiers had gotten used to the ship as it approached the coast of Antarctica.

Noin entered the bridge and walked up to where the Captain was "Captain any signs of any enemy aircraft?"

Murrue looked to Sai, "Nothing within a five mile radius but I haven't checked my sensors farther out yet."

Noin looked at him "Check them I think we might be being tailed by a Romefeller transport."

Sai's eyes went wide as he saw it "Confirmed three transports approaching our rear at seven miles."

Murrue nodded "Alright, Lieutenant thank you now it's time we prevent them from following us."

"No captain allow myself and the other OZ pilots to deal with Romefeller, you focus on making it to that base." Noin said as she left.

Xxx

Noin activated her Aeries and made her way to the catapult as the announcement went off "All hands Level one battle stations three Romefeller carriers to our rear."

Noin opened a link with the bridge "Just let us deal with Romefeller, we'll launch you can keep going."

Miriallia shook her head "We aren't the kind of people to let you go on a suicide mission for that the Archangel isn't an Assault carrier for nothing."

Noin blinked as she felt the ship turning into the oncoming threat "What kind of armaments does this ship have?"

"Look when you launch, I've gone up against this ship so many times I'm glad it's firepower is on our side for once…" Yzak said over the comm.

Athrun laughed "No kidding the main guns of this ship put a Nazica class to shame."

Miriallia rolled her eyes "Alright boys we get it we've slapped you around more than once… Lieutenant you are clear to launch."

"Lieutenant Noin, Launching." The Aeries lurched as the catapult launched her out of the right bay "HOLY… how much force is there behind those things?" Noin asked as she exited and transformed into the flight mode of the Aeries.

Miriallia blinked "The catapults are tuned to launch the Gundam's and other mobile suits, usually a lot larger and heavier than the Aeries."

Yzak and Athrun were the next two to launch landing on the foredeck of the ship. "I'm glad I was able to get the assault shroud back up and running took long enough to convert the armor to Gundanium." Yzak said.

Athrun shrugged "I still don't know why you need that much firepower Yzak…"

Dearka laughed "Because his suit in comparison to ours is really under armed but I'm not trying to make this a mine's bigger contest."

Yzak glared at Dearka on his monitor "Says the pilot who uses an artillery suit."

The Archangel closed on the three carriers and they started to launch their Aeries and a Leo.

Natarle smiled "Lieutenant Noin if you want to see the ship when it's armaments are deployed now would be a good time to look."

Noin rolled and pulled back alongside the Archangel as the guns started to appear from their concealed locations.

"Arm Gottfried's and Valliant's one and two, Load missile tubes with Hell darts and Sledgehammers." Natarle said as the armaments locked on to the three carriers.

Xxx

"What in the hell is that thing?" one of the OZ pilots asked looking at the Archangel.

"Doesn't matter, orders are to shoot it down." Another pilot said.

"Romefeller wants' proof of Zech's betrayal, so take them out." The Romefeller agent said.

Xxx

Dearka laughed as he flipped back to their channel "They think that they can take this ship down with that many mobile suits… The strike and this ship alone held the four of us off, and cut a bloody swath through some of the best ZAFT team's we had."

Yzak was laughing so hard he was crying "If they pull that off with all of us defending this ship now ZAFT's fucked."

Miriallia coughed "Language please, honestly I feel sorry for the ZAFT personnel that have to put up with listening to that."

"Alright, Miriallia we got it. By the way how bout we build a snowman when we land?" Dearka asked with a grin on his face.

Miriallia smiled as Tolle turned bright red, "Alright Dearka you've got it but you do all the work and ill decorate it."

Dearka grinned "Alright then, there's no way in hell a shell is going to touch this ship!" he combined the two cannons on the Buster and punched his thruster to max launching off of the Archangel "Damn I didn't realize but Dr. J upgraded the thrusters in the Buster too."

Dearka roared towards the Aeries and fired the combined rifle and three Aeries disintegrated in a hellish explosion "Damn got to be careful where I aim this thing now."

Yzak rolled his eyes "Engaging." The Duel launched off of the ship and joined the Buster firing the rail gun mounted on the assault shroud.

Noin watched as the two Gundam's started to destroy one Aries after another, "Who knew these pilots could handle machines like those."

Natarle looked up from the CIC command chair "Captain we can take out two of the carriers if we fire the Lohengrin's."

Murrue nodded "Alright, Miriallia inform the pilots."

"Yzak, Dearka were going to be firing our capital class weaponry you might want to clear out." Miriallia said.

Yzak gaped "Might hell I'm long since getting out of the way of those things."

Noin blinked "You mean those gun's aren't the biggest on the ship?"

It only took seconds for her question to be answered as the two massive mega particle cannons lowered from the bow of the ship and started charging.

"Fire Lohengrin's one and two target Romefeller aircraft." Natarle said as the mega particle cannons fired their high energy blue and red beams.

Xxx

"Detecting high energy buildup in the enemy ship!" A OZ soldier said right as the pilots eyes widened, "It's firing a thermal energy cannon evade!"

The Romefeller aircraft tried to evade but they were too slow. Over twenty Aries and two of the aircraft went up in a massive fireball.

Xxx

Noin blinked _"Good lord what is OZ up against even space fortress barge couldn't stand up against this ship." _ Noin thought as she watched the Archangel open up with its full arsenal.

Aeries started to fall left and right to the unrelenting assault, the Aegis lashed out and grabbed hold of the last Romefeller carrier and fired the Scylla beam cannon right through the fuel tanks sending it up in a ball of fire.

Noin fired her Aeries into the fight bringing the Machinegun up and opening fire on two aeries the gun splintering the armor and sending shrapnel into the engine ports sending them plummeting towards the surface.

The Leo pilot opened fire on Noin taking out her lower engine's "Damn it, I'm going down I can't maintain flight that Aries shot me down." Noin dropped below the cloud cover and into a harsh arctic storm.

"Rodger that, Trowa is heading out to help provide you some cover." Miriallia said as the Heavyarms was launched.

Trowa kicked the Heavyarms into an acrobatic spin and dropped down through the clouds.

Athrun smirked "I still want to find out how you do that Trowa."

"I'll show you in some downtime but to really get it you've got to know how to do it yourself before you can even think of pulling it off in your suit." Trowa said as he landed next to Noin's crippled Aries.

"Archangel, we have more enemies down here. Counting another five Romefeller carriers dropping Leo's and Aries." Trowa said "Engaging threats."

The Heavyarms launched upwards and opened fire with the gatling cannon on its arm as it started to destroy the mobile suits. Noin watched as the suits disintegrated under the shells one after another.

"Rodger that Trowa, were sending you support." Miriallia said. "Kira, Duo go in for support of the Heavy Arms."

"Rodger that Mir, Kira Yamato Strike Launching!" The strike launched with the Sword pack and dropped through the clouds.

Duo smirked "Duo Maxwell, Deathscythe launching into this frozen hell!" The Deathscythe launched did a quick roll activated the beam scythe and plummeted head first through the clouds.

On the ground Trowa had already taken care of half of them but was running low on ammunition. "We can't let one get away unless we want OZ and Romefeller all over us." He fired the last of the ammo in the Gatling arm into a pair of Aries.

Kira landed and drew the Schwert Gewehr anti ship sword; Noin watched the strike as it activated the massive sword. "What is that thing for cutting other ships in half?" she asked as Kira rocketed forward slicing two Leo's in half with one strike.

"Ya it is actually the sword pack for the Strike is designed for being an Anti Ship weapon. But it works just as effective against mobile suits the high powered Schwert Gewehr sword is just as effective against mobile suits as it is the bow of a ship."

Duo dropped through the clouds "Well, leave some for me would ya?" an alarm went off in Duo's suit and two Aeries were behind him firing while closing "Oh man bad timing to ask for it."

Kira grabbed the beam boomerang off of the shoulder of the sword pack and threw it past the Deathscythe cleaving the two Aeries in half before returning to the strike.

Duo gaped "Watch where your throwing those things Kira, it nearly hit the Deathscythe. But nice shot still…"

Kira pushed the strike forward towards a pack of Leo's moving towards where Noin's downed suit was. "No problem."

Duo shrugged and attacked a pair of Aeries moving in for a strafing run on Trowa. "Time to show you why I'm known as the God of Death!" the Deathscythe sliced through one vertically and caught the second with the shield arm open, he activated the beam and fired the shield launching the Aires back to the ground where it blew up in a hellish fireball.

Noin pushed her suit up so she could open the hatch when needed; it was down to one Aries, the one that shot her down.

"The Gundam's are strong they're too much!" the Leo backed away.

"The Gundam's will be used as an excuse to attack the colonies so I can't allow anyone to report seeing them here." Trowa said over an open channel. He rocketed forward and engaged the arm mounted knife bringing it up through the suits electrical system.

Noin watched as the Aries fell and the Heavyarms towered over it, the Aries started to try to crawl away from the gundam using its arms.

"Fighting Zechs soldiers off at point 103 of the South Pole, we've located a Gundam." The commander said.

Trowa glared down at him "Those who have laid eyes on a gundam shall not live to tell about it, those are the orders I was given."

Noin opened her hatch and climbed out onto it "Stop that's enough!"

The Heavyarms raised its knife and the commander screamed "There's a gundam down here!"

Trowa hit the thrusters spinning the Heavyarms in a barrel roll as he cut through the torso of the Aires silencing the commander once and for all, less than a second later the Aeries went up in a explosion.

Trowa winced as he looked at his hand "Damn it." he moved his right fingers off of the control stick, "Why is it that I have to keep on fighting like this?"

Noin ran over to where the Heavyarms was "These young pilots, there too pure."

The hatch on the Heavyarms opened its hatch and Trowa rolled out and landed on the ground clutching his wrist.

"Hay are you alright?" Noin yelled over to him.

"The name is Trowa lieutenant, I need a favor of you reload the explosives for Heero Yuy." Trowa asked.

"Forget that, stop worrying about that right now you've got to think about what your next move is kid." Noin shot back as she walked over to him. "Can you pilot?"

Trowa shook his head "Have had a problem with my wrist since I was younger. Whenever it gets cold it becomes extremely painful."

Noin blinked "Sounds like you broke it when you were young, and pretty bad."

"Hard for me to say considering I can't even remember my actual name let alone when I was young." Trowa said as he got up.

"What are you talking about your name is Trowa Barton." Noin said slightly puzzled.

Trowa smirked "I have no name; I barrowed that name from the original pilot that was to become the Heavyarms pilot."

Noin blinked "So you killed the pilot?"

Trowa shook his head "I was a mechanic on the project, the scientist who developed it killed him gave me his name and told me to carry out this modified version of the operation."

Noin helped Trowa up "Well your Trowa Barton now and no one can change that."

The Strike landed nearby and Kira lowered himself down "Hey Trowa need a hand back to the ship?" he asked as he touched down.

Trowa nodded "We'd best not keep Heero from his duel besides I need the crew to load up the Heavyarms again the ammo's out."

Kira blinked "How can you go through that much ammunition so quickly Trowa I mean they loaded up over a thousand rounds in the gatling arm alone."

"I shoot until the enemy defiantly won't get back up." Trowa said straightening up.

Noin sighed "Alright now can we get going I'm starting to get cold out here…"

Xxx

An hour later The Archangel was over the base and touched down on the surface just outside a group of men were standing waiting as a door on one of the hangars outside opened and a group of people got out and approached.

"Hello Colonel Zechs, I've brought Heero Yuy and the crew of the Archangel as you requested." Noin said as Zechs walked towards them and stopped in front of Heero.

"Thank you, you can call me Zechs Marquise." Zechs said as Heero stopped in front of him.

Trowa looked at him "Are you supposed to shake hands now?"

"No that's fine" Zechs said keeping his eyes on Heero.

Heero nodded as Murrue stepped forward "Pleasure to finally meet you in person and from the attention we were getting on our way here I'd say your story checks out. I am the Captain of the assault carrier Archangel, Murrue Ramius." She extended a hand to Zechs.

Zechs took the handshake and smiled "I think you're crew is starting to get cold Captain Ramius, shall we head in?"

Murrue nodded and the group headed towards the base's main building.

Xxxxxx

I am Freezing down here! Please read and review, were back on the every other day schedule now guys, i might widen the gap a little and try to play some catchup with my buffer damn this hot chocolate is good… Oh hey Zechs

"I hope that you're writing more than slacking private Aldaeus." Zechs commented

Since when was I Drafted *looks down* what the hell am I in an OZ uniform for?

*Noin smiled as she walked over* "You know Aldaeus, we're short on pilots after you unleashed the gundam's on us so you were picked to pick up the slack… you'll be joining up. Training begins at 0400." *She waved over her shoulder as she walked with Zechs back out of the room…*

Great, first J hijacks my laptop now I'm drafted who put my number into… DAMN YOU TO HELL DR.J! *SHAKES FIST SKYWARD*

See you in the next chapter after I fix the fiasco or defect to the colonies…


	10. Chapter 10

Alright ladies and gents, Chapter ten is up now for the Disclaimer as always: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Alright well the duel of a lifetime is in this chapter so enjoy the fight between Heero and Zechs, also to my readers reviews thank you for the complements and questions as always. Now due to midterms these past two weeks i've not had a chance to write so my buffer zone has basically gone poof... but with the Thanksgiving holiday coming up i have a few days off so i'll be writing like mad trying to increase that zone, otherwise i'll be increasing the time between posts to once every two to three days... Right now i have chapter 11 written past this... so ya...

*Door bangs open* "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO YA?" Shiho Hahnenfus about broke down the door.

Now, please dont kill me Shiho i'll get to you eventually.

"If you were a pilot you'd be dead already!" Shiho glared at Ald "Now you get Yzak back to the C.E. or i'm going to drop the DEEP Arms on your head."

*Cough* "Shiho, don't kill the Author he hasn't written myself in yet or Hilde either." Dorothy Catalonia walked over and looked at the computer.

Well i'm working on it i'm almost at Hilde's part i was thinking of having Dearka...

"Don't you dare she along with Duo and Miriallia would kill you." Shiho said.

Fine, fine i wont have Dearka pull out his little black book and ask her for her number... *THWACK*

"TAKE THAT LITTLE BLACK BOOK!" Hilde yelled as she hit Ald with the book in question.

*Groan* Enjoy the chapter guys I'm gonna get an earful for this one.

xxxxxx

Ch 10

They were walking down a hall in the main building and Zechs looked to Heero, "Heero Yuy is it, that's the same name as the leader that kept the colonies together. Is that your real name?"

Heero kept walking "Is that your real name that you're using?"

"Forgive me; I suppose there's really no sense our using name's from this point on. We've done our best to prepare a hospitable reception for you so I hope you'll make yourselves comfortable."

They reached a door and Zechs pressed a button and it opened into a hangar where the lights were on the wing.

Heero looked at it "My mobile suit."

"Do you like it?" Zechs asked.

A mechanic jogged over "Colonel Zechs the repairs to Zero One have been completed. The only things left are the operational adjustments."

"I'll introduce you; this is Miser who was in charge of restoring your Gundam." Zechs said looking at Heero.

"How are you, all that's left is adjusting the cockpit to suit yourself." Miser said with a smile.

"Miser is young but his skills are top class." Zechs said and Heero nodded.

"When can we start?" Heero asked.

"How does tomorrow morning sound?" Zechs asked.

Heero nodded "That's fine."

Noin looked at him "Heero Yuy isn't there something you're forgetting to say to Colonel Zechs?"

"I will thank him, but in my own way. I'll kill Zechs that's how I'll show my gratitude." Heero said which caught Noin by surprise.

Zechs smirked _"That'd be fine, to the soldiers fighting to protect the colonies this battle is no more than a temporary obstacle and I'm a mere stepping stone." _ Heero extended his hand to Zechs.

"I've never shaken hands with anyone before." Heero said as Zechs took the handshake.

Noin watched them _"I have a feeling that I must not let either of them die, of course not Zechs. But not Heero either." _

Xxx

A little while later the pilots were relaxing in the bases interior and chatting with a few OZ soldiers when Nicol blinked "Hey where's Dearka?"

Yzak standing by the window looked out "Oh man come look at this it's hilarious." He laughed as he fell over into a chair.

The soldiers all walked over and were laughing in seconds, Athrun blinked "We'll that's one new way to use a mobile suit…"

The Buster was pushing a giant ball of snow and had made the first two already, it picked up the last and smallest ball and placed it on top making a two story high snow man complete.

Athrun and Yzak were laughing so hard they couldn't stand "Oh man Dearka's got it bad for Miriallia I don't think that Tolle has a shot in the world…" Athrun said.

The OZ pilots were standing almost in shock "We tried that once with a Leo it couldn't manage to pick up the second ball without falling forward the balancing system in a gundam must be more refined."

Nicol nodded "Yep they sure are unique."

Duo nodded "So how's Miriallia gonna decorate a two story high snowman?" he asked

Xxx

Miriallia was standing on the bridge of the Archangel watching with Cagalli and the rest of the bridge crew "How does he think I'm going to decorate that?" Miriallia asked.

"Don't know but he might have an idea." Cagalli said with a small laugh.

Miriallia shrugged as she walked back to her station and picked up her headset "Dearka, how am I supposed to decorate that?" she asked as he appeared on her screen.

He scratched his head "Well I had an idea, but I'd need the decorator to help me out."

Miriallia sighed "Alright Dearka, fine I'll be down in five minutes it had better be a good idea…"

Xxx

Miriallia blinked as she sat in the pilot's seat of the Buster "How in the hell are you supposed to pilot these things?"

Dearka smiled crouching next to her "The arms are where your hands are depending on how much pressure you put on the buttons the fingers flex to match, your feet control the walking."

Miriallia nodded as she piloted the Buster towards the snowman "Alright so what's the plan for decorating it?"

Dearka smiled "Use the Buster's hands and sculpt it like a lump of clay…"

Miriallia laughed "You can be really cheesy and cute at the same time you know that right Dearka."

She used the Buster and carved out a face and buttons for the snowman.

Xxx

Murrue Noin and Natarle watched the Buster making a snowman.

"So whose idea was it to let Dearka build a snowman with a mobile suit?" Murrue asked.

Natarle shrugged "I have no clue anymore Dearka's just well…"

"Head over heels for that girl." Noin finished.

"That sounds about right…" Murrue nodded "Though I don't want Athrun getting any idea's…"

They laughed as their hot chocolate arrived. Natarle sighed "I really hope that we can finish this quickly so we can go home."

Noin smiled "I wouldn't argue with that, I want to know what exactly brought you here."

Murrue blinked "We never asked Dr. J about that just accepted his terms if we helped Heero we could go home."

Noin blinked "Dr. J as in the Dr. J the same Dr. J that helped develop the first mobile suits that's who were up against?"

Murrue and Natarle nodded "You mean he developed the first mobile suits?"

Noin nodded "Though him and the team of scientists after developing the standard Leo suit left and disappeared and haven't been seen for twenty years."

Natarle blinked "Well if his team developed the mobile suits why are they waging a personal war against OZ?"

Noin looked into her hot chocolate "That would be a question for them. I'm sure they have their own reasons men brilliant enough to come up with the mobile suits wouldn't run headlong into a war if they didn't think they could win."

A video phone rang on the desk; Noin walked over and hit the button for the screen to come on. "Lieutenant, you've got company headed your way."

"Who? Romefeller, OZ?" Noin asked

"Neither, Relena Peacecraft is coming after Heero Yuy." The man said.

"Relena's on her way here?" Noin asked a little shocked.

"Yes." The man said.

"Even the Peacecraft's have caught on, I expect the Romefeller foundation's found out by now." Noin said as she leaned over the desk.

"Please be cautious lieutenant." The man asked.

"Thank you I will." Noin replied as she pressed the button to hang up.

"From now on there will likely be all kinds of people trying to flatter the Romefeller foundation. Defeating Zechs who is seen as the defender of the Gundams would be a perfect way to show your loyalty to the foundation. The search parties man hunt could be intense, but Zechs is practically OZ's hero so why would they even be after him?" Noin asked herself. "Is the path that Zechs is about to take not wrong?" a small tap startled Noin as everyone looked to the door.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening in on purpose." Zechs said as he leaned on the doorframe "I might have at least a partial answer to your question; over the many years I spent with OZ I've started to develop an ascetic sense in a war."

Zechs looked at Noin, "a sense that fighters could have as the only nature they would acknowledge in each other though separated as enemies and allies. But those gundam pilots are desperate they'll battle even if it means forfeiting their lives. They live the true lives of soldiers, I am much too weak." He smirked.

Noin looked at him "That's because they know they are fighting for the colonies. Zechs you have someone to protect too."

"I don't have any right being given someone to protect, but they would probably say that very thought itself makes me weak. There's no need to try to make battles look good. If that's the only type of battle I'm capable of then I will simply be defeated here and now by the Gundam what this is, is war. Some lessons can only be learned by risking one's life." Zechs said as he stood in the doorway.

"But Zechs…" Noin trailed off as she looked at him

"Noin, this battle will take time, I hope we can fight without interruptions." Zechs said

Noin straightened up and saluted "Leave it to me I'll do everything to prevent the search party from getting in the way."

He let out a small breath of air "I'm actually more concerned about the dignitary of the Peacecraft, my dear imperial guard." Zechs said as he turned and walked out.

Noin looked at the spot where he once stood. "Zechs the most important person to you is Relena, you'll fight your best knowing you have to protect that girl."

Murrue and Natarle looked at her "So what's Zech's relation to Relena?"

Noin walked back over to the two of them and took her seat, "Zech's has a long history with the Peacecraft monarchy and the Sanc kingdom, the Peacecrafts held him in high regard and honor for his service to the crown, that's what Relena would tell you."

Natarle blinked "And what would you tell us?"

Noin sighed "Well Zechs keeps that mask on for one reason, Heero hit the nail on the head Zechs Marquise is an alias, his actual name is Milliardo…"

Natarle blinked "Well I don't see why he would hide just his first name what's his surname?"

Noin shook her head "That's not for me to tell he would be rather angry with me for even telling you his real first name let alone his last."

Xxx

Heero sat in the cockpit of the Wing running a systems diagnostics test as the pilots chatted with the work crew on the floor of the hangar.

"He doesn't trust me does he?" Miser asked Trowa.

"It's not that, he just doesn't want anyone touching his mobile suit that's all." Trowa said as Heero lowered himself to the ground.

"Ya but still…" Miser said as he turned to look at Heero.

"The self detonation device isn't connected." Heero said as he looked at the group standing there.

"Colonel Zechs say's you won't be needing it." Miser said as Heero turned and walked over to the Heavyarms.

Nicol looked at Trowa "What's that have to do he doesn't intend on running up and blowing him and Zechs up does he?"

Trowa shook his head "Zech's had regrets after their last showdown so this time he wanted to make sure the fight lasts longer." Trowa looked back at Heero.

"Aren't you going to fight in your own mobile suit?" trowa asked.

"I think I'll use yours after all." Heero said as he looked at the Heavyarms

"How come?" Trowa asked

"All of this generosity is blurring the focus on fighting."

"I cant see that being an issue with you."

Heero flexed his wounded arm trying to keep it from becoming stiff "No, I'm talkin bout him."

"He's strong he really is." Trowa said as Yzak watched Heero raise himself up to the cockpit of the Heavyarms.

"That Left arm on your suit is going to be a problem for Heero." Yzak said.

Trowa nodded "He'll manage I have an idea on how to make it work for him after the ammo runs out."

Athrun blinked "What if he doesn't make it that long?"

Trowa looked at the Wing, "He will, he's too good to have a major problem."

Kira nodded "So what's the plan for the Arm?"

"The gatling gun and shield are one assembly covering the forearm and hand of the left arm. It mount's to a hard point at the joint, if we take off the Arm under it, it will lighten it a small amount also giving us room for a small attachment that would suit him for close range." Trowa said as he watched Heero do some adjustments.

Duo nodded "Heero is good in close quarters what did you have in mind?"

"A beam saber, we'll barrow one from the Wing." Trowa said as he pointed at the suit.

Athrun smirked "I think Heero will like That besides your suit does lack a lot of close quarter's capabilities."

Xxx

Zechs was leaning over the railing watching the men work on the Tallgeese "I see, so he'll fight with the zero three rather than the zero one?"

"But what in the world could they be thinking of colonel Zechs?" Miser asked.

"he see's our gifts as some kind of charity, but my feelings have remained unchanged." Zechs said.

"Colonel does that mean we should restore the left arm of the Tallgeese? There's still time to take the supply parts off of zero one." Jim the head mechanic said.

"No! Just leave it as it is." Zechs said as he watched the ammo being loaded.

"But sir" Jim said

"This is a continuation of our last battle; Tallgeese had its left arm damaged in Siberia so this will be a valid handicap." Zechs said as the gun for the Tallgeese was locked into place.

Jim watched Zechs "Hay Jim I guess that's the difference between Chief engineers and Pilots." Miser said

"I suppose so, it's that kind of pride that we backstage crew don't experience" Jim said to Meier

"No, I just don't want an unfair advantage." Zechs said.

Xxx

Heero dropped his screwdriver and the others looked up "What time is it?" Heero asked

"Two thirty two AM. Let us take over." Trowa said as Heero came down and walked towards his quarters.

Trowa went to the controls and started changing out the arm, "This weight is going to be tough for his left arm to handle."

Athrun climbed up to the Wing and ejected the beam saber. "Ya but he's going to appreciate having a weapon after all the bullets and missiles run out."

Nicol nodded "Say where's Dearka?"

Kira blinked "Ya know I haven't seen him since he built that snowman earlier today… or Miriallia for that matter…" he blushed.

Yzak smirked "About time someone liked him… we'll just have to make sure Tolle doesn't kill him or we're gonna have to find a new pilot for the Buster."

Xxx

Tolle glared at his station in the bridge grabbed his head and yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DUMPED ME FOR THAT BLOND HAIRED DUMBASS!"

Arnold Newman who was half asleep at his station about hit the ceiling "Damn it Tolle, quit freaking out over this it's hard to compete with pilots when it comes to girls… hell any one of the others could have had her at the drop of a hat."

Tolle sobbed into his knees "I still don't understand what she sees in him over me."

"Probably that sense of danger some girls like the kind of guys who go out and risk their necks…" Newman said.

Tolle groaned "And you know this why?"

"Because I'm in the same damned boat…" Newman said.

Tolle blinked "Who's the girl?"

Newman mumbled something that was barely audible…

"What was that Newman I couldn't hear you?" Tolle said as he leaned over to Arnold.

"I said the Commander…" Newman said turning slightly red.

"Woah TMI, I didn't need to know you swung that way Newman…" Tolle said.

Newman glared at him "Not La Flaga you dumbass Commander Badgirule."

"I know what you meant I didn't think you would be such a masochist…" Tolle said with a laugh.

"She's not that bad when she's not on duty she's rather pleasant I was in the same class of recruits that went through training together." Newman said.

Tolle blinked "So who's the thorn in your side?"

"Who do you think, another blond headed dumbass." Newman said.

"Makes sense so how are we going to get our girl's?"

Newman shrugged "If you can beat a Mobile suit pilot be my guest, but I couldn't take on commander La Flaga without ending up dead."

Tolle nodded "Well I am one of the Sky grasper pilots I just haven't been needed thanks to the ZAFT pilots."

Newman blinked "You at least have a shot. Don't let your hopes die just yet Tolle."

Tolle nodded "Thanks, you two Newman… you might get lucky who knows."

Xxx

Dawn came early for the pilots. They ate in a rather calm silence in the Mess hall. Heero drank his coffee with the other Gundam pilots.

Duo yawned "Whoever created this hour in the day should have been locked up in a mental hospital."

Trowa shrugged "This is about the same time I get up each day when I was with the circus to start either packing or feeding the animals…"

Quatre nodded "I usually got up about this time at home when I was helping my father with the company."

Yzak took a bite of his scrambled egg's and pointed the fork at Duo "Maxwell you wouldn't last a day in ZAFT."

Duo shrugged and took a drink of his coffee, "Never intend on being in ZAFT or whatever…"

Kira blinked as Heero got up "Headed out so soon?"

Heero nodded "Zechs is finished and I think this is going to take a while."

Trowa nodded "Heero, when you run out of ammo in the arm eject the Gun it will lighten it for you."

"Alright, but the ammo is capped out right?" Heero asked.

Trowa nodded "It's at the heaviest it's been in a while, you should have no problems with ammo for a bit."

Heero nodded "Thanks." He turned and walked towards the hangar.

Xxx

Thirty minutes later the Tallgeese and Heavyarms were facing each other on the ice shelf next to the base, a light snow was drifting down as they faced each other.

The Tallgeese moved first raising its gun, the Heavyarms followed only to have the Tallgeese to fire first, forcing Heero to jump out of the way as the shell impacted behind him.

Zechs hit the thrusters on the Tallgeese and rocketed up rolling over as the Heavyarms fell down he fired again hitting the ice behind him.

Heero fired the gatling arm of the Heavyarms as he hit the thrusters rocketing back away from another shot.

Heero landed and fired the missiles narrowly missing Zechs as the Tallgeese rolled and dodged each missile.

Zechs fired twice only to have Heero dodge the shots.

Xxx

From the bases control tower the pilots watched the ensuing battle the explosions of ice and flame shooting up in the morning sun.

Noin, Murrue, Natarle, and Mu all ran in to the room and stopped as they saw what was causing the explosions.

"Has it begun?" Noin asked as Trowa nodded.

"Ya, just started." Athrun said as another series of explosions went off in the distance.

Xxx

Zechs looked around for Heero "Has my radar broken down?" he asked as he looked at the screen he saw the Heavyarms heat signature in the snowy mist as it opened fire "He's right below!"

Zechs rolled out of the line of fire from the gatling arm as Heero opened fire on the ice with the gatling guns in the chest, causing the ice to break and fall causing cloud's of snowy white ice to cover the battlefield.

Zechs watched "He's using snow clouds to cover the heat source, huh?" he saw what looked like a heat signature for a moment as it moved away "THERE!"he opened fire hitting a snow bank adding to the cloud cover.

Heero smirked in the Heavyarms as Zechs fired again and again missing each time sometimes by a few feet just adding to the cover he had created the last explosion knocked the Heavyarms to the ground as it slid down a slope.

Zechs landed the Tallgeese ahead of the Heavyarms and watched as it pushed itself up from the snow and raised its gun again. He smirked "Were not going to die in a fight of this low caliber."

Xxx

The pilots returned from their lunch and Yzak looked out to the battlefield "Any change?"

A soldier shook his head "It's been three hours since the start of the battle and there is no victor in sight."

Trowa leaned against a consol "That's a long time for a meaningless battle."

Noin turned to him "Meaningless? What do you mean Meaningless?"

The others looked at them and Nicol nodded "It makes sense when you think about it."

Trowa looked at her "Am I wrong? I don't know the details but OZ is after you people, what's the point of two sides with a mutual enemy fighting each other out here? You think it's the pilots fate, that's stupid."

"You might have a good point, but they've been out to kill each other till now so they feel it is some kind of fate. This battle will go on until they both realize it is meaningless." Noin said as Trowa smiled

"Are people trying to stop time in order to find themselves? Enemies are necessary, that's the soldiers fate. " Trowa asked

Noin shook her head "No, a soldier will be rejuvenated when he find's someone to protect sometimes that takes time."

Murrue nodded "Noin's right."

Trowa looked back at the other pilots "Right now we've lost sight of how to protect the colonies we really can't afford to be wasting time here, let's make sure they don't have any interruptions so they can get this over with." Trowa nodded to the other pilots and they made their way towards the door.

Noin blinked "You mean the search party but Trowa, how are you gonna fight them?"

Mu nodded "You don't have a machine kid might as well sit back and watch with us."

Trowa stopped at the door and looked back at them "I'll just have Heero return my favor."

Xxx

Heero fired the last of the rounds in the gatling arm as Zechs jumped back to avoid them.

Zechs took aim and fired getting a direct hit on the upper torso of the Heavyarms knocking it out of the sky.

Heero remembered what Trowa told him and hit the switch ejecting the left arm, a series of explosions went off around the join and the Gatling arm slid away as he landed.

The Tallgeese landed again in front of him and followed suit and Zechs ejected the gun. Zechs looked "So you're right out of firepower now."

Heero looked down at the arm and blinked "A beam saber, the guys really went out of their way for me this time." He drew the beam saber and it sparked to life the bright green beam shot out as he charged the Tallgeese.

Zechs blocked with the shield of the Tallgeese on its left arm "Now that's more like it." he drew his beam saber and started his attack jumping and bringing down a strike that Heero parried and countered.

Heero jumped the Heavyarms back and over block of ice he broke off earlier. The Tallgeese cut its way through as Zechs followed Heero, he jumped back again as a block landed in front of him and the Tallgeese cut through it.

Xxx

Relena read through the letter Mrs. Noventa gave her for Heero. As she stood in the cockpit of the Jet headed towards the arctic base.

Her butler Pagan looked out the the right side of the cockpit window as he flew and blinked "Relena."

She looked and saw what he was looking at, an Aeries flight type that opened a communication with him "Civilian aircraft, land at once this is a strategic air zone."

Relena looked back at Pagan "Hurry Pagan we mustn't stop."

"But these are surveillance suits from the search party after Zechs Marquise." Pagan said as Relena looked at the suit on their left.

"We don't know what they might do to us." Pagan said as he kept flying.

"They won't follow us to the Barkley base, escape!" Relena said as Pagan nodded.

"I'll try my best Relena." Pagan said as he pushed the throttle of the jet forward and descended.

The suits followed "The civilian aircraft is accelerating, shoot it down at once!"

Another pilot blinked as his sensors picked up something below the aircraft "What the heck, that's a mobile suit. IT'S A GUNDAM!" he said as Trowa pulled the trigger on the buster rifle and the two Aires blew up.

The Duel, and Buster flanked him as they stood Relena looked out and picked up a headset and asked "Heero?"

Trowa opened the channel "He's fighting just up ahead, what are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna make him stop fighting with Zechs. There's no meaning to this battle." Relena said as she took a seat at the communications consol.

Yzak nodded "We understand, then you'd better hurry the search party is becoming more aggressive."

The Jet rocketed towards the battlefield where the Tallgeese cut through another block approaching the Heavyarms.

The Heavyarms jumped and using the thrusters Heero came down and attacked Zechs who parried then jumped back.

Heero thrust the beam saber and got under the Tallgeese's left arm between the arm and the cockpit. "Not working too well, that left arm." He started to attack more focusing on the left side of the Tallgeese.

Zechs backed off as attack after attack came his way "He's caught on."

Heero glared "You're being way too kind you left that weak point on purpose." He attacked again and the Tallgeese parried the attack.

"It's these showy appearances that I want to discard in this battle!" Zechs yelled as he returned an attack catching the joint of the right shoulder on the Heavyarms and attacked it again knocking it back onto the ground.

Heero groaned as his left arm bled under the bandage.

Zechs raised the beam saber to strike again "This will finish you off!" he roared as he came down for the final strike.

"HEERO!" Relena yelled from the open door of the jet as it flew between them Zechs stopped his attack short to prevent cutting the plane in half.

Zechs blinked "Is that Relena?"

Relena looked down at the Heavyarms "Heero, I'm here to deliver a letter to you."

Heero flipped the switch for the outside communications "You're in the way get lost." He said as the Jet hovered in place with some thrusters.

"No I'm staying, this letter says how you should live your life from here on in it's your obligation to read it!" Relena yelled.

Zechs flipped his communication's on "Princess!" he yelled.

The plane rotated so the door was facing the Tallgeese "Are you Zechs Marquise?" Relena asked.

"Princess please leave at once, I must take revenge for the death of my men." Zechs said, as he watched Relena and the plane.

"I hereby order you under the name of the Peacecraft family stop this battle immediately" yelled Relena.

Zechs stopped for a moment _"You've become strong Relena, that's more fitting for a Peacecraft daughter, just see for yourself how dirty and foul battles really are." _Zechs thought before he roared and rose to strike the Heavyarms again.

Pagan pulled up getting the jet out of the way in time, the attack came down on the right arm and knocked the beam saber out of the heavy arm's hand. Attack after attack he knocked the Heavyarms back not causing significant damage to the armor.

Relena watched "No, if you're a true warrior and a true knight of Peacecraft you couldn't use such foul play."

Pagan yelled back from the cockpit of the plane "Relena there's a call for you from lieutenant Noin."

Relena walked back into the plane and to the communications consol "Miss. Noin, I completely misunderstood you, I thought you were sincere. How can you just sit by and watch this fight? This is neither a duel nor a match they're trying to kill each other."

Noin was standing and saluting on the monitor "Precisely, I deserve your contempt but I can't help it, because I believe in colonel Zechs I'm not about to go interrupt anything he plans on doing." The other officers watched Relena look back out the window on the screen.

"Heero, defeat that man! Anyone associated with a foul group like OZ is an embarrassment to the Sanc Kingdom, go ahead KILL HIM!" Relena yelled over the mic. So that Heero could hear her.

Noin's eyes widened "STOP IT! RELENA!" she yelled as Relena turned back to the monitor, she was surprised.

Noin leaned closer to the screen and calmed herself "Please stop. It's a fact that he's associated with OZ, and I don't deny that some mistakes were made either. I'm not going to try to explain it away with his love for the Sanc kingdom though. But listen Relena, no matter what destiny awaits you. You mustn't do anything as deplorable as to wish for the death of your own brother."

The other officers gaped as they heard it Relena took a step back "Brother, he's my brother?" she looked at Noin a little shocked.

"Ever since the Peacecraft monarchy fell to the Alliance he's had his heart set on revenge. Given the difficulties of gathering power from within the ruined Sanc kingdom he chose to join OZ to get closer to the Alliance and waited dawning a disguise he called Zechs Marquise." Noin said as the other officers walked over so they could hear better

Noin continued "Once OZ brought a new wave of chaos to the world Zechs must have lost the sense of purpose in his life now he can only find the soldier within himself when he fight's the Gundam's that's what this battle is all about. Heero lives by his own rules and Zechs is searching for the spirit to battle him on a level playing field. So once again he can embrace the Sanc kingdom and the Peacecraft name he's even prepared to lose his life for this." The other three officers looked at each other as the meaning behind the battle came out.  
Noin sighed "I'll keep believing in him, I want to stay by his side no matter what he does or what he searches for."

"you're fond of my brother aren't you Noin?"

Noin closed her eyes and sighed "Yes, I do love him."

Relena smiled "Please watch over my brother forever."

"I don't know if I'm able to, colonel Zechs can be reckless at times…" Noin said as she smiled back.

"It must be in the Peacecraft blood." Relena said as she noticed the other commanders smiling off to the side and smiled.

Noin looked up as alarms went off in the command tower the radar officer typed franticly "A number of attack carriers are approaching us rapidly from three o'clock. I believe they're from the search party."

"How many" Murrue asked

"I've confirmed over thirty but that's only a portion of their fleet." The operator said as he looked over to Lieutenant Noin.

Noin nodded "Get all the mobile suits ready; inform the defense units prepare to attack them."

Xxx

Heero and Zechs stopped their battle and looked up to see the search party dropping Aries flight types, Zechs watched them "They're here!"

Trowa Yzak and Dearka appeared on the ridge above their battlefield "Can you hear me Heero and Zechs?" Trowa asked.

They looked back at them "There are about thirty suits in flight one hundred if they unload all Aries suits from the carriers. We should be able to handle thirty each pretty easily if the others make it we have about ten each."

Zechs opened the line "No wait, I'll attract them all myself, glory to all the colonies!"

Heero's eyes widened as the Tallgeese rocketed up to meet the Aires "No Zechs!"

"Heero, we'll meet again to continue our battle." Zechs said as he rolled into the first attack.

Trowa and the others landed next to Heero "He'll be one tough guy to fight from now on." Trowa said.

"Ya, your right." Heero replied. He retrieved the jettisoned gun and Trowa transformed the Wing into flight mode.

Dearka blinked "What no ride for us?"

Trowa smirked "Your machine's are heavier than the Heavyarms you barely fired a shot, Heero ran the ammo dry in it so you two cover the retreat to the Archangel."

Heero nodded "if any get past Zechs I won't be any help."

Zech's screen flicked on in his cockpit and Noin appeared "Colonel Zechs our Aries troops are all prepared to go into battle."

"Then take Relena with you and make your escape." Zechs said

"Zechs!" Noin glared at him.

"Once I know that you have gotten away safely I'll surrender myself." Zechs said as he looked at Noin.

"Then I'm gonna fight too." Noin said as she watched the Tallgeese charge into battle.

"Noin, please let me the promising leader of the Sanc kingdom, allow me to protect her." Zechs asked.

"I understand colonel." Noin responded

Noin looked back at one of her rear monitors "Colonel take care." She said as she landed the Aires in a OZ suit carrier headed away from the base.

The Archangel crew watched as the Wing landed and the crew cheered the return of the pilots and Heero for being in one piece.

Yzak smirked as he walked up to Trowa "The Duel's not that heavy on its own I might remove the assault shroud to gain back the maneuverability."

Trowa nodded "For such a little increase in firepower your suit has a lot of weight."

Yzak nodded "It's supposed to be a close combat suit."

Heero walked over "Then shed the weight maneuverability wins when you're up close and lighter weight allows this."

"Alright, looks like the Assault shroud won't be needed then." Yzak looked up at the Duel.

Xxx

Relena looked out her window in the jet. "I don't care how it happened I'm just glad that battle is finally over."

xxxxxx

Alright the duel is finished and another pairing is announced though not in the main series - in the Gundam video games Newman has the hots for commander Badgirule, As for Trowa and Wufei I'm still holding out the answer enjoy that... I loved writing the scene where Dearka and Miriallia were piloting the Buster, kinda like about as close to a date can get on a warship in the arctic circle.

"YOU!" Tolle yelled across the room.

Oh god help me! Now Tolle put down the *GULP*

HEERO, DUO, ATHRUN, TROWA ANYONE HELP DAMN IT HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!

"OH I WON'T KILL YOU I'M JUST GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH THE SAME HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" Tolle yelled as he walked over to the phone and picked up the black book...

What are you doing?

"Calling your girlfriend and asking her out." Tolle replied

OH NO YOU DON'T I'LL WRITE YOU OUT OF THE SERIES!

"Go ahead I die anyway in the regular Seed..."

DAMN IT!

See you next chapter guys I've got big plans to put them through even more hell *Smirk*


	11. Chapter 11

Alright Chapter 11 is up and now for the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise. As always please Read and Review.

Now for a few questions to be answered, yes the seed cast is in a supporting role thus far, will I be having the pilots of seed going head to head with the ace pilots of the AC … we'll see, why hasn't Kira used the seed… he can't really control it till the end of the series and has been shown that it's unpredictable in the early parts of it, also as par to Athrun having his he didn't get it till the duel with Kira where he blew up the aegis… And for the last question, Will the AC pilots be going to the C.E. I believe this chapter will shed a little light on to what has happened to the Seed cast exactly. Now I think I'm gonna give the pilots a little help with this chapter… *Cracks knuckles*

So enjoy… What the…

*THWACK*

"What the hell… oh you have no idea of how bad I'm going to kick your ass Ald…" Kira said as he grabbed Ald by the collar

Hay now Kira don't kill me or I'll write you into a world of hurt.

"Not if I put you in a world of hurt first…"

*Gulp*

xxxxxx

Ch 11

The pilots celebrated Heero's return so the captain allowed most of the crew to stand down from any non necessary posts to celebrate.

Nicol and Quatre were playing a duet and some of the crew danced as other's relaxed and chatted.

Heero was sitting off in a chair relaxing when Athrun caught sight of him, "That's not much of a way to act as the man of the hour."

Heero smirked "Not when he's too sore to get up and talk."

Athrun laughed and took the seat next to him, "I've been wondering what has OZ been up to during the absence of missions?"

Mu shrugged as he sat down, "No clue kid we haven't heard a word from Dr. J since that day for all we know he could be in the hands of OZ…"

Heero shook his head "Dr. J's too clever and sometimes downright crazy to let OZ get a hold of him unless he wanted them to."

Xxx

The alliances remaining space forces were fighting on a colony trying to retain some control at least in space a soldier piloting a Leo said "I'm getting nothing from the command tower."

"We'd better get out of here too, hurry." The commander said.

"Yes sir." They replied as the hatch bay's hatch opened out into space.

"Enemy approaching, FIRE!" the commander yelled as a three Taurus suits opened fire with their beam rifles destroying the Leo's instantly.

A woman in a business suit with long brown hair watched the report "Soldiers of the Alliance, stop this futile resistance. OZ has come here to bring peace to outer space, now let us together welcome a new age." She said as she turned to the troops.

"Taurus Mobile doll troops are fine; or rather everything's in perfect form." The pilot said over the open channel.

The woman smiled "Is that right, then return the unmanned Taurus back to barge." She said.

"What about security?" The pilot asked.

"The people of the colonies consider mobile suits their enemies; I'll have a private meeting with them later today, over." The screen shut off and the channel closed.

The pilot smiled "Cancel battle orders for mobile dolls return to barge."

The computer controlled mobile doll suits acknowledged the voice command and transformed back into their flight mode and took off for the space fortress.

Xxx

A professor sat in front of a computer with three screens "Hmmmm… Mobile Dolls an unmanned battle weapons I see." Professor G said as he looked over the schematics.

"It looks like OZ is starting a war for nothing more than the sheer fun of it." Professor G looked over the suits schematics again trying to find a weak point in their construction. _"They're still not a masterpiece that the Deathscythe is OZ has no idea that stealth is the future!" _

Xxx

The woman looked out over the sparse audience of the colonies leadership in the auditorium "Today in year After Colony one nine five the citizens of outer space deserve to live freely, however to date the United Earth Sphere Alliance has oppressed you."

Pictures of the alliances tyranny of the colonies showed on the screen "The days of the alliance are now over, a new order is being built on earth and it shall be the same here in space. You people are free and OZ supports you all." The screen shut off and the lights came on, the politicians murmured for a bit

A representative of the colony stood up and moved to the podium "And that concludes the message we have received from OZ military or rather the OZ peace support organization. I would like to discuss this matter at our next scheduled meeting OZ says they're in no hurry to get our response, and on that note I here by adjourned this colony conference of area D."

The woman smiled got up and made her way out of the auditorium she opened the door and was about to leave when the representative caught up with her, "Thank you very much."

She turned around and smiled "Oh not at all."

The representative walked over to her "I'm thanking you on my own right now but in the future the whole colony will be thanking OZ." he smiled at her.

"My your very young for a leader." The woman said

"Couldn't you interpret my youth as potential? Unlike our ancestors we third generation colonists know OZ is different from the Alliance military." The representative said.

The OZ representative closed her eyes "But OZ was part of the Alliance military at one point, it's naturally going to take some time before the people can understand. Troops of the former Alliance military are scattered here and there throughout the colonies, excuse me I must be leaving to liberate the next colony." The woman turned and made her way to leave.

The representative blinked "uh pardon me but I didn't catch your name…"

"Oh yes that's right I am responsible for OZ's outer space supervision" The woman turned around and walked over to him, she took his glasses off and looked through them, "And you can call me Lady Une."

Xxx

The Archangel had made good time and Quatre had asked them to rest at his estate on the coast of the Middle East so the pilots were chatting and watching a broadcast of the current news.

"One after another, forces of the former alliance military unjustly stationed in each of the colonies have been forced to surrender. With the new and powerful OZ organization operations have commenced for the removal of space mines. This should result in the reestablishment of communications between the colonies." The anchor concluded the report and went on to the weather.

Duo looked at the others "I thought OZ wanted to take over the colonies no matter what it took for them to do it."

Quatre nodded "They do and they're using the dirtiest method of all, if OZ used force then the colonies would get ready to retaliate but they'd be accepted if they used the guise of assistance."

Nicol sighed "The colonies government in comparison to the Plants is weak; they don't realize that they are almost handing control over to OZ."

Duo looked at the others "Most people in outer space take things easy, I doubt if anyone will question OZ's plans."

Yzak nodded "Duo's right your colonists are too easy going to stand up against this underhanded tyranny."

Athrun smiled "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I think it's time we returned to space. With the Gundam's and show the colonies the mistake they're about to walk into." Heero said as he walked out with a glass of water.

Dearka nodded "The Gundam's here were created to liberate the people of the colonies; I think it's a good idea, one thing how are we going to get the Archangel into space?"

Kira sighed "Unless you have a mass driver I think the Archangel is grounded."

"What do you think every space port on the planet even military ones have… there are over twenty points we could launch from." Duo said almost laughing.

Cagalli smirked "Well that's one thing your earth has over ours, there are a total of Four where were from and they are owned by different nations."

Quatre nodded "I would like to see your Earth one day, I hope it's as beautiful as ours, I still don't understand why anyone would even consider to destroy such beauty."

Heero opened a laptop "There are several spaceports we could launch from I'd recommend we launch from several points so it gets the most attention of the colonies we need to make a statement that we will not bow down to OZ."

Quatre nodded "Also the Archangel would probably have a more successful launch if it's not carrying nine mobile suits."

Yzak looked around "So who's going with whom?"

Athrun smiled "How many bases are in the area that have lift capabilities for a mobile suit?"

Heero hacked his way into the system "Well several bases have military grade HLV's that they used to transport the Taurus suits into space with."

Yzak looked at the design of the HLV "Each can carry two Gundam's with ease. We're just going to have to stay out of sight until the Archangel can round us up again."

Dearka blinked "Why? Are the sites spread out far?"

Heero nodded "One in North America, one in Asia, and the last in Europe those are the only sites with the HLV's and the Archangel is going to need cover, also we should assume that Wufei will catch on and join in probably at the North American one."

Trowa looked up "I'll take that one then, I've met him, also how many are at each base?"

"Two at each base on the list three at the one close by." Heero said as he shut the laptop.

"Alright, Duo, Kira, Athrun, Nicol, and Quatre take the one in Singapore we'll launch the Archangel from there since it will need the most to cover it as it launches." Athrun said as he looked over a map Quatre had pulled out.

"Dearka, Yzak and Heero hit the one in Europe; Trowa will link up with Wufei in North America and use that one. We launch in two days." Athrun concluded.

The pilots nodded as they got up from their seats, exchanged their goodbyes and headed to retrieve their suits.

Xxx

The Archangel was off the coast of the Singapore OZ base the mass driver insight. Murrue nodded "Alright commence the attack."

Miriallia nodded "Alright guy's times here now hurry up and get their attention."

"Rodger that Miriallia, Duo let's do it!" Quatre yelled as the Sandrock and the Deathscythe roared into the base and started attacking.

Miriallia smiled "Athrun, Kira, Nicol head in secure the mass driver."

"Already ahead of you Miriallia." The Blitz appeared on the base right next to the mass driver and took out three defense turrets with the lancer darts.

"Nice on Nicol, time for me to take care of the Leo's" Kira launched from the Archangel with the Aile pack and flew in and opened fire on the Leo's that were scrambling.

"Hay Kira don't destroy them all we need to draw the attention of the media." Athrun said as the Aegis strafed the runway destroying a line of fighters by cutting them in half.

Duo flicked on a news channel "Hay guys were behind Heero Dearka and Yzak are already on the news."

Murrue smiled "Well then I think it's time to give them a sight they won't ever forget. Newman bring her up and to the mass driver."

"Yes mam!" Arnold and Tolle pulled back bringing the Archangel up from under the ocean and into the base opening fire as it went.

Duo blinked "Damn I think the news crews found us…" he said as he changed channels and there was the Archangel breaking the surface "Were worldwide guys, time to make a statement."

Xxx

Yzak smirked as he cut another Aires part "These things just keep coming, Dearka you get a hold of some HLV's for us yet?"

"I've secured more than we need one for each of us." Dearka responded "Damn these suckers are big…" he landed the Buster next to one and loaded it on.

Heero nodded "Yzak you next." The wing opened fire bringing the Aires to his location.

"Rodger that Heero, Elsman make sure there's room for the Duel." Yzak said.

Dearka laughed "Yzak, Heero those were false schematics, these ones are designed to haul three a peace lets all take one."

Heero smirked "You just found one of their newest models those are designed to haul the Taurus's to space and act as a transport for a system I found out about and I hope never gets implemented but it looks like it has."

"What's that mean Heero?" Yzak asked as he landed in the HLV

"It means they've perfected their Mobile Doll system. Mobile suits controlled by computer that can do maneuvers a piloted one couldn't they'll be one hell of a fight if we encounter them." Heero said as he rolled the wing transformed and rocketed towards the launch point.

Dearka gaped "That's just…" he trailed off as Heero landed.

"Wrong, yes its dead wrong it's like generals trying to make war a game, it's just wrong." Yzak said as he entered the cockpit of the HLV and took the seat next to Dearka.

"Ya it's wrong, we can't allow those things to go into mass production or else we'll see a massacre on an inhuman scale." Heero climbed into the pilot's seat next to Yzak. "Hold on these things are pretty fast." He hit the thrusters as Dearka flicked on the news.

"Looks like the others are doing just as good the Archangel looks like one hell of an attention getter." Dearka said as he looked at the ship lining up on the mass driver.

Xxx

Colonel Une was back in her uniform and her hair was being done by two attendants when a communications line was opened "Colonel Une we've located a place thought to be a Gundam manufacturing factory in 13087 of colony D and have arrested an engineer."

"Well done I'm returning to the command tower." Une said as she got up and made her way to the command tower.

A few minutes later she opened the door to the holding cell and floated in. "Is this the Engineer?" Une asked as she looked at him.

"So I finally get to meet the commander." Professor G said sitting in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back.

The guard's saluted as Colonel Une walked over "he was trying to destroy the outer block of an underground military equipment factory where mobile suits are manufactured."

Une looked at the solder "Destroying evidence?"

The soldier nodded "unfortunately he'd already destroyed all the data."

Lady Une drew her pistol and put it to the head of Professor G, "Were you the one who built the Gundam's?"

The professor looked at her with eyes mocking her "What a stupid way to ask a question."

Une glared at him "Just answer my question, I think you've got a lot to do with those Ten Gundam's."

Professor G blinked and looked at her "Nope not with the other nine."

"What do you mean?" Une asked looking at G for any sign he was lying.

"I designed the best Gundam I possibly could, why in the world would I make nine other variations of it?" G said calmly as his eyes still mocked Une.

"Are you saying you only made one of those Gundam's?" Une asked

"Yes a masterpiece I call the Gundam Deathscythe, the others are a fluke. The alliance prohibited travel and communication between the colonies right? I made one and only one." G said his eyes twinkled with a mirth laughing at Une as she realized what he said.

"You only made one, it's a coincidence that the others were made at the same time." Une lowered her gun as the door opened.

"Excuse me Colonel I have a transmission from Earth Colonel Une, they say the Gundam's have started attacking the bases and have a large ship at their disposal." A soldier said as G smirked.

Une's eyes widened "WHAT?"

G smiled "Well so they're coming home as expected."

Xxx

The Archangel shone in the midday sun "Alright were launching all hands secure any loose objects and prepare for launch." Murrue said over the comm.

Nicol was typing like mad readying the mass driver "Alright I've almost got it to the necessary propulsion for orbital launch, be ready were providing cover then we'll follow." He exited the room as he set the countdown for the mass driver.

Nicol returned to the Blitz and started firing on the enemy suits again drawing as much attention as possible.

Duo still watching the news gaped as he flipped it over to the open channel between the other pilots and the Archangel "Hay check this out."

"We wish to publicly announce a decision made by space colony area D, Mobile suits known as Gundam's are currently going around destroying OZ's facilities. These Gundam's have nothing to do with colony area D, we hereby declare that if the Gundam's consider OZ an enemy then we will consider the Gundam's ours. OZ has been fair to us it didn't take long for OZ and us to work out our misunderstandings towards each other. We hope that the Gundam's are defeated in this battle, we further hope that the other colonies will follow the example we have set with this declaration." The representative of area D said on the broadcast.

Murrue blinked "It's to be expected, but they're still abandoning their own troops."

"Even so it's still hard to swallow." Duo said over the channel.

"It's alright Duo, we came here on our own we won't be defeated though." Nicol said as he landed next to him.

"He's right Duo, we can't give up until the colonies realize OZ's intentions." Quatre said as he looked around at the suits moving in on the Archangel "This is still tougher than I'd expected better get out of here Captain."

"Rodger that, Quatre see you in orbit. Archangel launch, arm Lohengrin's one and two prepare for orbital takeoff." The captain said as the mass driver charged up it's power and catapulted the Archangel skyward.

The engines were at full power when the Lohengrin's fired accelerating them by breaking the air in front of the ship reducing the drag.

"Alright let's get going too Kira and I have secured the HLV's for us we'll get in the first one Nicol you Quatre and Duo take the others." Athrun said as they landed at the launch point.

The Leo's and the Tragos fire support suits fired on the Gundam's as they were loaded onto the HLV's "Com one Quatre time to blow this place." Duo said as he loaded his onboard.

Xxx

"Is that the colony where the fifth engineer is holding out?" a soldier asked over a channel to Colonel Une.

"The other four hardly put up a fight, but it appears there is a stubborn one who will try to resist." Colonel Une responded over the channel as she observed a flashing signal light on the outer side of the colony

"Colonel there's a factory in a block outside the colony, but access to it has been completely shut off." A soldier piloting a leo on the surface of the colony said.

"You've advised him to surrender have you?" Une asked

"He has ignored all communication." The soldier responded

"Then there's only one answer, open fire on him." Colonel Une said.

A Taurus pilot looked at his sensors "Colonel we've got heat detected from the colony."

The Leo suits looked at the hatch as it heated up then a beam erupted from the side of the colony blowing them to pieces as their pilots screamed.

"Frontline troops spread out now!" Colonel Une yelled as they spread out another shot was fired from the same point two of the Taurus suits blew up as they weren't able to get out of the way in time.

"Taurus mobile doll's ready special beam cannons." Une commanded as the suits readied to fire.

"Colonel the beam cannons are too strong they would do significant damage to the colony if they made a direct hit."

"Nicol since when has OZ tiptoed though a battle?" she asked the brown haired OZ veteran.

"Were not trying to establish diplomatic relations were trying to win a war here! Damage to the colony wouldn't be our fault it would be the rebel holding out against us." Une said as she finished.

A laugh came over the channels "I'm delighted to hear that OZ is as always mean spirited as it always was. In that case I'll happily surrender to you." Dr. J said as he walked forward of a large beam cannon in the hole he had made.

"Good, I accept your surrender come out at once." Une said.

"I am certain that one day the colonies will come to recognize the dark side of OZ, but I won't let the Gundam's battle go to waste.

Xxx

Quatre smiled as the others prepared to launch "Duo take off without me someone has to cover you in this escape or we'll all be shot down."

"What are you saying Quatre get down here these things are too fast for them to hit them accurately." Nicol said as he watched the Sandrock taking the fire.

Several shells hit the suit and Quatre wiped some blood that trickled down his face "Please, I can't take this much longer."

Athrun opened a channel from the HLV "You have our thanks Quatre, see you in space."

"Don't you die on us Quatre you got that." Kira said as he strapped in next to Athrun and Duo.

The first HLV started to lift off and Quatre made sure it was going "Alright the only choice open to me is to self detonate." He flicked the switch open and pressed the self detonation button, a countdown appeared on his screen, the suit raised its shield and opened the hatch, "What's this, are you telling me to get off? Thank you Sandrock!"

Quatre lowered himself down the cable and behind the suit as it started walking towards the enemies lines. "I thank you my dear Sandrock" he said as he ran to only see Nicol in his suit waiting for him.

"Come on Quatre where's the Sandrock?" Nicol asked

"It's set to self detonate on the surface in a few moments. We've got to go." Quatre said, his voice weak he stumbled and Nicol caught him.

"Your injured, Quatre Duo was right you're a fool. Come on let's go." Nicol helped Quatre into the HLV and launched he looked out the window just in time to watch the Sandrock shine just as the Wing had and go up in a large fireball taking almost fifty suits with it.

Xxx

The door opened on a cell in a military facility "Get in there." An OZ soldier said holding Dr. J at gunpoint.

Dr. J stepped through when the door slid shut behind him he smiled "Hi." He said in a rather joking voice.

Professor G smirked as he was sitting on the floor with the other four scientists around him "What took you so long?"

"Well why didn't you guys put up more of a fight?" Dr. J asked the other Gundam scientists

Professor G stood up "There were just too many other things to do, but anyway." He extended his hand and J took it as the others clasped theirs over the two's handshake.

"It's been fifteen years. I'm amazed that all five of us were successful in completing our Gundam's." J said as he looked around.

Master O looked at J "So mind telling us why you built six and a warship?" the tall and muscular scientist asked.

"Yes I was wondering why you built so many, showoff." Doktor S looked at him his prosthetic nose stood out even in the low light of the cell.

"I built one like the rest of you. However I also continued the research Howard and I started on the side back when we were developing Tallgeese." J said with a grin

Instructor H looked at him and twisted his mustache "Well looks like Howard was right, with enough power you can create a wormhole."

J grinned "Well not exactly a wormhole, it's more of a trans-location device, I just opened a portal for them to be transported through."

Professor G looked at him "So where are they from? And where did they get the designs for those machines?"

J smiled "I dropped a few idea's into the database of a top secret project for a military first developing mobile suits to counter another militaries mobile suits, the project was the OMNI G weapons project."

Master O looked at him "OMNI?"

J smirked "There's a second earth parallel to our own on the opposite side of our galaxy we just can't see them due to the black hole in the middle deflecting radio waves and even distorting light."

Doktor S nodded "Makes sense so why would they have a warship like that, before I was taken I observed it 's launch it has two massive beam cannons in it's legs that look comparable to the plans we made to become the first gundam before we separated."

Dr. J laughed "Well before you start calling it what those four ZAFT Pilots I barrowed along with it and it's pilot's I'll tell you it's name, the ship is the LCAM-01 Archangel assault carrier."

Instructor H sighed as he sat down, "So you aided in another's conflicts I thought we agreed to stop working with the military."

J laughed "Well, we said we'd stop working with the Alliance and OZ nothing about OMNI or ZAFT."

Professor G blinked "I was getting updated from the pilot of the Deathscythe, so apparently they're almost all trained pilots, and apparently you also 'barrowed' a world leaders only child in the process of this."

Dr. J smiled "Well all the better because that ship alone was cutting a swath through the best squadrons the ZAFT military had to put up against them, four of the pilots nearly succeeded in bringing her down before I transported them here."

Master O looked at him "Alright J spill it what's this ZAFT and why are their pilots so special?"

G nodded "Apparently they're genetically enhanced human's who's genes are modified in the womb before birth or so Duo told me, they are capable of learning faster and better, immune to almost every disease known to man kind have better reflexes and from what he told me almost got the better of your pilot J."

Dr. J grinned "Sound's like Heero's been making friends."

Instructor H raised an eyebrow "Heero, your pilot is named Heero as in Heero Yuy?"

J nodded "I thought it an appropriate codename for him better than his name, Odin Lowe Jr."

G smirked as he looked over his nose "Giving the name of the leader we admired to the boy of the man who killed him, so from what I've been told by Duo this Heero of yours has all the other pilots beat when it comes to almost any form of combat."

J nodded "Heero before operation meteor had taken out three alliance bases single handedly, he's an expert in just about all forms of combat and a trained assassin."

"Let's just hope he gets to us in time before OZ decided to make use of our skills." H said.

Xxx

The shuttle with Duo Athrun and Kira leveled off into orbit and drifted "Say Duo what's the plan?" Kira asked

Duo smirked "Well, were going to let OZ find us and meet them head on. We play dead and let them get close then rip them a new hole."

Athrun smirked "I like the plan, so where'd Nicol's and Quatre's shuttle head?"

"Last I checked it was headed towards a colony."

Athrun looked at the radar "Looks like we won't have to wait long enemy forces are approaching."

Duo smirked "Alright follow my lead." He said as he headed towards the bay of the HLV.

Xxx

"We have conformation on the carrier, it's one of the ones used to transport the Gundam's to space. It's a miracle it was able to fly this far without refueling." A OZ soldier said looking at the HLV from his space Leo

"No energy detected, it's possible that nobody's on it." Another pilot responded

"No matter, we'll tow it to colony C 1102" Their commander told them.

Xxx

"Alright Athrun Kira follow me out after I clear out some of these but if something hits us hard stay down and don't help." Duo said as he flicked the communications online.

"But why don't you want us to help if you get in trouble?" Kira asked.

"Because if Duo gets in trouble Kira, do you think the two of us with our suits yours without anything but the Aile pack and the Aegis can save him it's better if we hold some cards up our sleeves for when we need them." Athrun said looking at his screen "I see three Leo's but some unknowns farther out."

"Either way… The Leo's are coming close, just keep an eye on me if anything fishy happens don't go crazy." Duo said as he readied the scythe.

The Leo's grabbed hold of the HLV and within the blink of an eye the Deathscythe had cut it's way out of the ship and through two of the Leo's "That's quite a honor being greeted with your latest model but let me warn you that anyone carelessly approaching is gonna die!" Duo said with a smirk as the Taurus suits closed.

The OZ soldier smirked "Taurus Mobile Dolls attack!" The suits roared to life and rocketed towards the Deathscythe

Duo watched the suits pulling impossible turns for any pilot to handle without blacking out or worse. "They're fast." He watched as the mobile dolls opened fire. Hit after hit knocking the Deathscythe around.

Duo fired the shield and a mobile doll just moved out of the way letting the shield fly harmlessly past.

"So that didn't work either." Duo smirked then groaned in pain as another beam hit his suit.

"DUO!" Kira yelled as he kicked the Strike to life and roared out after Duo.

"Kira you fool, damn it." Athrun said as he transformed the Aegis and maneuvered out also and watched in horror as the Mobile doll's did high G turns and rolls that not even a coordinator could survive. _"I think we bit off a bit more than we could chew."_ He thought as he watched the Deathscythe tumble through space.

Duo smirked "Kira Athrun get out of here while you can, I've got zero output, well if Deathscythe goes down I don't have long myself but still I'll die fighting." He readied the scythe as the Aegis and Strike flanked him on either side.

"Duo don't be stupid we can escape." Kira said as he looked at the Deathscythe and the mobile dolls.

Athrun nodded "Ya or try to contact the others they couldn't be far."

Duo shook his head "They all launched to the different points even the Archangel is too far away to help us. But I'm not going down without a fight!"

The Deathscythe charged the mobile dolls that had lined up when only one fired but it fired a beam cannon that vaporized the right arm and the scythe along with it. Kira and Athrun got out of the way but realized they were surrounded still.

Duo smirked as he pushed the Deathscythe forward "I don't want to copy Heero but, tag along on my JOURNY INTO HELL!" he slammed his fist into the self destruct switch.

"Duo NO!" Athrun yelled but stopped when the Deathscythe didn't go up in an explosion…

"not my lucky day, can't even self detonate or maybe I am lucky." Duo said as he passed out.

Kira opened a channel and dropped his rifle and shield "We surrender were laying down our weapons."

Athrun opened a channel with Kira "Kira what are you doing we can fight back."

"No Athrun not with Duo in that shape and no support we would die. The best we can hope for is rescue from the others." Kira said as the Mobile dolls moved in and captured the Deathscythe, the strike and the Aegis.

Xxx

Trowa and Wufei had taken two different HLV's to lessen the chance of being captured and Trowa was headed towards his home colony, he flicked on the news once he got within range. The news broadcast came on and Trowa's eyes widened.

"Three of the Gundam Mobile suits known for their destruction and threat to peace were shot down and captured today by OZ's Taurus unit; the pilot's have been arrested."

"The backgrounds of the pilots have not been confirmed but OZ has commented that their arrests will assist them as they increase their efforts to eradicate rebels and their respective organizations. The colony governments have responded by offering full cooperation in this matter, it is hoped that with the joint cooperation of OZ and the colony government's we will soon be able to return to total peace." The broadcast finished.

"Are the people of the colonies so accustomed to being controlled that nobody can figure out that the Gundam's are the only ally that they've got, still I have no choice left but to fight." Trowa flicked on a map and looked "It's just too far away from here, but it's close to the colony Heero, and his group went too he'll do something for sure." He nodded and went back to the broadcasts coming from the colonies.

Xxx

Heero, Yzak and Dearka had blended into a school on the colony they landed on, their Gundam's stashed safely hidden "After Colony 175, no major incidents' within the colonies?" Heero said a little shocked reading a computer screen in the library.

"Why do you sound shocked that sounds like a good thing." Dearka said as he looked over Heero's shoulder.

"The problem is Dearka that in A.C. 175 the elected leader of all colonies was assassinated by Odin Lowe an OZ assassin, the pacifist leader Heero Yuy. The history on the assassination has been deleted OZ's little methods haven't changed one little bit." Heero said as he looked over at Yzak who was with a group of people watching the news.

"Hay Yzak anything interesting?" Dearka asked as he walked over.

"Ya Elsman pull you head out from under that rock for once and look at this." Yzak said as Heero walked over.

"So Duo what do you think?" Yzak asked Heero.

Heero using an alias nodded "Up for lunch I don't feel like looking at pathetic dirt." He nodded at the screen where a picture showed the three gundam pilots who looked like they went a few rounds with a pro boxer each.

Xxx

Yzak sat down with the others at a free table in the lunchroom "So what's the plan?"

Heero shook his head "Now's not the time to fight but we can't let them or their machines leak any serious information."

Dearka raised an eyebrow "What's that mean?"

"If we can't get them out we take them out." Yzak said as Dearka's fork hit the tray.

Heero nodded "But I don't think that will be a problem, I've got a idea there's a supply shuttle for OZ's base leaving later today and will arrive at their colony tomorrow if we board it and hide in the cargo we can infiltrate the base with no problems."

Dearka scratched his head "Alright what about their machines Duo's looked pretty banged up in comparison to the Strike and the Aegis."

"Well since we're not taking ours they will be our escape route along with some Leo's…" Yzak said as Heero nodded.

"One thing though Yzak, those Mobile Doll's that captured them are unmanned, they can outmaneuver most pilots by shear speed and can pull some inhuman high G turns. We have to distract them if we want to get them out." Dearka said.

"We'll just have to M.S.U.A.W.G." Yzak said as he got up.

Dearka blinked "What's that mean Yzak?"

"Make shit up as we go." Yzak replied and Heero laughed.

Xxx

A shuttle approached the hangar on the OZ base with its cargo containers fully loaded. "Flight zero nine zero four proceed to R two eight." The controller said as the ship landed the gantry cranes started the unloading process.

The food container opened and one of the workers went in to inspect the contents and in the zero G he blinked "What's this?" a cabbage floated towards him and he caught it and looked at it.

Heero slammed his hand into the side of his neck knocking him out with one fluid motion. Then removed his helmet. "Air's fine lets go."

Dearka removed his helmet and almost laughed "You know Heero I didn't think that was gonna work." He picked up the cabbage and looked at it "Cabbage distraction honestly…"

Yzak clapped Dearka on the shoulder "Well I did say we had to make shit up as we go. But remind me to never fall for floating vegetables as a distraction." Yzak said as he followed Heero out with a bag over his shoulder.

All three dressed in the same white space suits the workers were in they didn't cause any commotion as they exited.

Xxx

An OZ convoy drove through the colony with an armed escort of police, a van with the pilots in it and their suits on carriers behind. They drove up to the OZ base.

"Ya know you're in for a world of hurt right?" Duo asked Kira who was sitting across from him looking at the floor. "OZ isn't known for playing nice with their prisoners."

Athrun nodded "I'll guess they won't be as nice as the police and just lock us up for a bit. Considering how the news has been going on and on about our capture I'm guessing were dead unless the others come and get us."

Kira looked up "They would kill prisoners just like that?"

Duo nodded "Were a rebel organization they wouldn't just throw the book at us and lock us up till we die they're going to probably make a example of us line us up and publically execute us by firing squad. After they work us for information that is."

Kira gulped "You don't mean?"

Athrun looked down "Yes Kira were probably going to go through some form of interrogation or torture before were through here… but you weren't thinking of that when you charged out to help Duo were you?"

Kira looked down again "No but they would…"

Five minutes later the three of them were being lead to an interrogation room by armed guards they entered the concrete room one light over a table the guards took up posts in the room as they took the three seats on one side and a soldier in a pilots suit entered and took the other seat.

He looked the three over each stared back as he folded his hands and looked at him "I didn't expect the pilots of those Gundam's to be just kids."

Duo glared and the guards restrained him as he yelled back "Well excuse me, so I've wounded your pride have I?"

The OZ pilot smirked "That's nothing in comparison to how you're pride suffered, you'll be executed and the peoples feelings towards the execution will unite the colonies, I never expected to be able to utilize the Gundam pilots in this way."

Athrun glared as the OZ pilot smirked "So you're the one that was the pilot of that Taurus suit weren't you?"

He nodded "Yes and judging by your attitude you're not like these two, you've had military training."

Kira looked at Athrun as he smirked back across the table "Ya I've had military training, I'd be considered special forces here, you couldn't do anything to get any information out of us."

"Maybe not you, but your friend over here in the blue looks like he's scared to death." The OZ pilot shifted his attention to Kira.

Kira looked back and glared as the guards moved over to him. Kira smirked, "I've got only two words for you."

The OZ pilot laughed "And those would be?"

"Fuck you." Kira said right before one of the soldiers knocked him off his chair with a punch.

Athrun smirked "I'm with him; OZ can kiss my ass I'll die before I talk."

Duo watched as Athrun was knocked out of his chair.

"Why you!" Duo watched before he got hit in the back of the head "God damn all of you to hell!" he slumped in his chair and the OZ soldiers beat them again and again until they were out cold.

Xxx

Yzak Dearka and Heero were setting explosives as they went on anything they thought important as they went to the cellblock.

"Damn I wish Nicol was here he knows this shit like the back of his hand." Dearka said as he plopped another block of C4 on a door with a detonator in it.

"Ya tell me about it, he can play the piano and handle explosives like a professional." Yzak said as he stuck another door.

"Let's move they've taken them to the cells by now we have to get down there before we can set off this diversion." Heero said as he set his last block from the bag and opened the elevator.

The three got in and Heero nodded "Check your guns we don't have any time for mistakes."

The others complied and pulled out the pistols they had, as the elevator lowered Dearka looked up.

"If we can we should see about getting our hands on one of their SMG's if not a few they have us outgunned." Dearka said and Heero nodded.

"The guards on this floor are armed with them we have to move fast and quiet." Yzak said as they hit the floor of the cellblock.

Xxx

Duo groaned on the floor of the small cell that he Kira and Athrun were sharing.

Athrun chuckled from the corner he slumped himself in, "Damn Kira since when did you get a mouth like that?"

"Since I started hanging out with you Yzak and Dearka." Kira laughed back then groaned "Ow my ribs hurt."

"They worked us over, they coulda been more gentle…" Duo groaned from the floor as he pushed himself up he coughed and slumped against the back wall. Duo reached up and removed a bandage from his nose "This isn't good… huh?"

The guard groaned outside as the door slid open and three figures stood in the door as one flipped the guard into the room out cold.

Duo smirked "What a surprise, hay Heero. You really are superhuman huh?" Duo smiled as Athrun and Kira watched Yzak and Dearka look at Heero who nodded.

The three of them raised their guns each pointing at a different person Duo smiled "Just in time they were about to use us and our Gundam's for their wicked plans." He pushed himself up from the wall. "If I'm gonna die I'd seem appropriate for you to do it."

Heero put pressure on the trigger keeping careful aim Duo gaped "Hay! You're really gonna shoot me aren't ya!"

Heero looked calm "If that is what you want me to do." Heero turned to the unconscious guard "Your right hand's still ok isn't it?" he tossed his pistol to Duo. He picked up the SMG the guard had then went back to Duo. "Kira, Athrun you two can walk right?"

Athrun nodded "I think Kira's a little worse off than I am he actually was the first to fight back, I think we're becoming a bad influence on him…"

Dearka grinned "What do ya mean Athrun we're just a bunch of rebel's, besides what good would we be as friends if we didn't help him out…"

Kira smirked, "Take my advice never tell a interrogator you have two words for him…"

Yzak smirked "Good one Kira, let me guess which two…"

Dearka gaped "Well nice one next time just keep your mouth shut hopefully you'll be a little less beaten…"

Kira chuckled and clutched his ribs "Well excuse me all I said to him was fuck you… Athrun backed me up on it…"

Athrun shrugged "All I said was that OZ could kiss my ass…"

Dearka laughed "Alright where are your machines judging by the way the Strike and the Aegis looked we can get them out of here in one piece."

Athrun nodded "They should be with the Deathscythe they brought them in with us so the bases mobile suit hangar."

Duo blinked "Wait where are your Gundam's?"

"We left our two at the colony we were on. Though we don't know where Heero stashed his…" Yzak said as he helped Kira through the door.

"I left it on earth it'd stick out too much in space. So I'd probably wind up getting caught like you three did." Heero said as he followed with duo.

"Ya well pardon me but how, did you guys plan on getting us out of here anyway?" Duo asked a little irritated.

Yzak smirked "M.S.U.A.W.G. Duo hell Heero used a cabbage to distract a worker at the loading dock."

Kira looked at him "What's that mean?"

Athrun laughed "A term we came up with in the academy for when we either needed to come up with something, or had to think on our feet."

"Alright what's it mean?" Kira asked

"Make shit up as we go." Yzak said with a light laugh as he readied his gun.

"Well that's nice but what's the escape plan?" Duo asked

"I hadn't gotten around to coming up with that yet." Heero said.

"And if we don't make it?" Duo looked around at the others.

"Then it's as simple as silencing all of us." Heero said as he raised a detonator and clicked it.

Explosions could be heard above them and from the surrounding halls. Guards were running around in the chaos not knowing what was happening.

The cellblock locked down automatically and a gate shut at the end of the hall with inch thick bars, Dearka gaped "Shit now what?"

Heero smirked "Like you said Make shit up as we go." Heero walked forward and leaned duo against the wall and grabbed the bars bending them out so they could fit.

Heero and Duo were the first two out "Why's it always the quiet ones who do things in the flashiest way!" He said as they made their way down the hall.

They found the hangar where the mobile suits were and smiled looking at the Gundam's secured on the transports. "Alright I'll go take care of the mobile doll system; you guys get the distraction started." Heero said as he took Duo with him to the control room.

Athrun looked over the rail, "I count ten maybe twelve, I think we can take them…"

Yzak smirked "Alright what's the plan Zala?"

"I'll need a small distraction got any?" Athrun asked as Dearka grinned.

"Plenty" Dearka held up his hands holding two grenades a piece, he tossed one to each Athrun Yzak and Kira.

"On three we lob them at a target each after that we shoot the rest." Athrun said as he readied his grenade slipping two fingers into the ring.

The others nodded as Yzak looked at Kira who readied the Grenade "You might want to hold the trigger down if you don't want to blow up and kill the rest of us on the spot Kira…"

Kira gulped and gripped the trigger on the grenade "Right… I'll take the closest target."

Dearka smirked, "One."

Yzak put pressure on the ring "Two…"

They all yelled in unison "THREE!" and hucked the grenades into the hangar each clattering at the feet of a different soldier blowing up.

Athrun charged down the stairs pulling the pistol as he went he smirked as he found one of the soldiers had a knife, he snatched it and put two slugs into the head of the soldier as he went.

Yzak only had time to blink as he watched Athrun go to work on the rest of the soldiers moving just as fast as the fight with Heero and Duo he brought them down before any of them could fire a shot. "Remind me never to piss Zala off when he has a knife." Yzak said as Athrun threw another knife he had procured from a dead soldier.

The knife impaled the last man in the room through the heard as he slumped to the floor and died Athrun gave the all clear signal and the others made their way to the floor Kira blinked as he watched Athrun cleaning the blood off of a knife he had used before flipping it closed.

Athrun turned "You guys should grab one of these they're pretty well balanced, light weight and sharp as hell."

Yzak picked up a knife and looked at it "I know this metal; damn these things are made of…"

Athrun smirked "Gundanium makes a pretty sharp knife don't it…"

Dearka followed suit and grabbed one for Kira while he was at it, "Alright Athrun you and me take the Aegis, Yzak you help Kira with the Strike."

Yzak nodded and they went to each of the suits, Dearka sat on the side as Athrun booted up the system and brought the Aegis online "Damn it's scary how similar our suits are yet so different."

Athrun shrugged "Well they were made by the same people Dearka, now I would understand that if you were inside the Wing or the Deathscythe but really?"

Yzak was sitting at the control's of the Strike flipping through the different control settings "Ok why wont it let me change any of these…." Yzak asked.

Kira slapped himself "The OS lock."

"OS lock why the hell do you have an OS lock on here?" Yzak asked as kira opened up the screen needed.

"The password is Tori…." Kira said as Yzak pulled the keyboard over to himself.

"Tori, really? Your password is Japanese for Birdie…" Yzak gaped as he typed it in.

Kira glared "It's what I could come up with on short notice… It was when we took shelter at airtimes' from you guys…"

Yzak nodded "Makes sense but I didn't think there was that much distrust within the OMNI forces…"

"They tried to steal the ship and the Strike… it was a top secret Atlantic Federation project after all, hell even after I saved the captain she even considered shooting us." Kira said as Yzak flipped open a screen.

"I couldn't see her doing that she's too nice for her own good, if it was Commander La Cruset he wouldn't have given it a second thought…. This thing only has one rifle, CIWS a pair of beam sabers and a pair of combat knives in the legs what the hell!" Yzak gaped as he looked at the weapons load out.

Kira shrugged "The Aile pack is designed to be versatile it's not specialized in anything like the Sword or Launcher packs."

Yzak nodded "Better that were light and maneuverable against the mobile dolls than weighed down by a massive cannon or lack ranged weaponry."

Xxx

Heero and Duo sat at the control's of the Leo suits command computer the hangar was filled with sleds each holding a pair of Leo's on it. Each of them had a OZ normal suit on Duo shrugged "Almost got it… there, were in we have control over the sleds, how's it coming with the targeting for the mobile doll program?"

Heero nodded "Already had it done and I'm uploading a video of us now soon as we lock them out, I'm going to shoot the camera and force the mobile doll to register OZ normal suits as enemy targets."

Duo laughed "Damn you cruel Heero, so how we getting out of here?"

Heero pointed out the glass where a shuttle was sitting in the bay, "Changed the orders for its crew told them to land here."

"Alright looks like that's it for me lock is in place lets inform the others and raise some hell." Duo said with a grin on his face.

Heero nodded and raised the SMG and shot out the camera looking over the control panel, "Targeting information is in place. I have it set to activate after we've launched. Huh well looks like we have some backup Wufei's here."

Xxx

Wufei smirked as the mobile dolls flew around the Shenlong "Ha this couldn't be all you've got, you people are strong enough to control the minds of the colonies citizens so I know your underhanded and a lot stronger." he grinned a wicked smile as he grabbed a Leo with the claw of the Shenlong.

The mega particle cannon of the space fortress Barge started to glow a yellowish gleam the cannon roared to life and vaporized the Leo's in a attempt to destroy the Shenlong with them. Just before it fired Wufei released the Leo and rocketed out of the firing lane watching the still extended arm get caught in the beam.

"Sacrificing your own men! I've never seen the enemy appear as large and foul as they look now! I can fight when deceitful guys like you are strong I can fight you." Wufei said as a shuttle passed over head and a transmission over the airwaves came out.

"Please stop, stop this futile battle, let us together greet a new age." a female voice said.

Wufei looked around "Who's that?"

"Let us do away with any desires to battle that were left over from the passing era. There's no need for destructive desires in the future." Lady Une said as she sat in her shuttle.

Wufei listened "Who are you?"

The Taurus suits closed to protect the shuttle.

Lady Une sighed "This battle's futile please end it."

The Taurus suits held their ground "Colonel Une please give us orders to attack now." the commander said.

Une smiled "I just can't peace should prevail in outer space from now on."

The commander glared "Never mind, attack zero five!" he ordered the mobile doll's and they complied as the shuttle pulled away.

Wufei glared as they opened fire he raised the beam spear of the Shenlong and brought it down onto the propellant tank of his Gundam, the suit rocketed away as the propellant burnt off in space causing the Shenlong to leave the battle. "Just you wait there OZ cus I'll return and I'm gonna get you!"

The commander glared at the retreating Gundam "After zero five, no wait a second forget it." the commander watched the shuttle "Which colonel am I supposed to follow anyway?"

Xxx

The space sleds with a pair of Leo's on each started to launch from the colony Yzak smirked as he watched the mobile doll's take the bait "This is too easy."

Athrun pushed his suit up "Alright time to get out of here Heero and Duo are here."

Yzak pointed towards the door, Heero nodded in his normal suit as he climbed into the shuttle with Duo and shut the hatch.

"Alright, Kira let's see how fast we can get the hell out of here." Yzak said as Athrun transformed the Aegis and fired on the door.

The hangar door blew open out to outer space, The shuttle took off followed by the Aegis and the Strike. Athrun opened a channel with the shuttle "Hay Heero what about Duo's suit?"

"The Gundam's are worthless, Dr. J and the other scientists who originally designed all the Gundam's have all been caught by OZ, I'll kill them all." Heero said as the others realized the news.

Duo nodded "We can't let them live, if OZ get's their hands on technology equal to or better than ours we couldn't stop them."

Yzak nodded "Alright where are they if we retrieve the Duel and the Buster we can take them out no problem."

Heero shook his head "This needs to be low profile, they're in OZ's Lunar base."

"How do you know they're there?" Duo asked

"There's a large amount of gundanium alloy being brought into the Lunar base factory, needless to say I think we might have to contend with an OZ Gundam." Heero said.

Kira nodded "So what's the plan?"

"You'll get in the way just rendezvous with the Archangel I'll handle it solo, besides if we all get captured who will protect it or get us out for that matter." Heero said earning glares from the other pilots.

"What do you mean get in the way…" Duo said as he tried to stand on his own he clutched his ribs "Never mind, considering the shape Kira and myself are in we'll need time to recover. But could you be a little kinder once in a while?"

Heero smirked "Why don't you wait where we are headed, go to school instead of me I already have the enrollment taken care of under your name." Heero said to Duo.

"WHAT? You've gotta be kiddin, I mean sure you're name would stick out too much here but still…" Duo said as he was cut off.

"Instead of complaining, why not spend your time resting and concentrating on getting better." Heero said and Kira nodded from within the Strike.

"I think we all could use a little time to recover, each of us from our group has taken a beating…"

Xxxxxx

Well Chapters done, see you next chapter how's the ribs Kira?

"Shut up."

I told you I'd write you into a world of hurt…

"You didn't Yzak's piloting did." Kira responded.

"WHAT'S THAT ABOUT MY PILOTING YAMATO?" Yzak yelled

Do you mind not breaking my ear's Yzak?

"LIKE HELL I WON'T!" Yzak yelled as he rounded on Ald

Fine I'll write you into a jail cell in a future chapter enjoy the company of that cell I'll leave you there for a month…

Yzak's face turned a shade of red darker than his uniform and walked over to Ald *THWACK*

"Ald this is insanity you're putting us through hell beating us what the hell could you put us through further that isn't hell itself?" Kira asked.

That's it, I'm locking Yzak up for a month so he cools down.

See you next time guys…


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back ladies and Gents to another chapter, now for the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Last chapter a lot of answers were plugged in where they needed to be I'd like to thank the people reviewing and reading for your support, I'm enjoying writing this as much as you are reading it, and I hope that this adds a little enjoyment to your day. And now… I get to do as I said last chapter *Twirls key on a keyring*

"Say what's that Ald?" Hilde asked.

It's for you Hilde, go lock Yzak up for me will ya you're my little jailer…

"So long as I get to lock Duo up with him…" Hilde said as she took the key.

Deal, Have fun…

"Oh I will you can count on it…"

Enjoy the chapter guys…

xxxxxx

Ch 12

Duo and the other pilots were walking through the colony trying to keep un noticed as much as possible each in civilian clothes Duo walked over to a wall where three wanted posters were. Kira and Athrun followed, they looked at them for a second then each tore one down and kept walking.

Athrun smirked "The photos don't do us any justice."

Dearka grinned "What would your father think his son's first mug shot…"

"He'd probably have a cow." Athrun replied getting a few laughs from the others.

Duo stopped and looked up at a monitor showing a news broadcast "Huh…"

"The following footage is of an event held today that is very significant for the defense of the colonies. These young volunteers are vying for a position to fight for the safety of the colonies." The anchor said as the others looked up to see a Taurus behind a rank of Leo's in space doing training maneuvers'.

"The youngsters produced satisfactory results in a firing test designed to reflect a real battle." They watched as the rookies were taken out one by one by the low power explosives used for the test each machine knocked out of the fight it was down to one last test pilot.

"He won't last, the others are doing worse than green pilots…" Yzak watched as he took out the first bomb that approached the rookie.

Dearka blinked "I don't know Yzak the others might have been greens but he looks on par with a red."

Athrun nodded "He's not bad he keeps taking them out but I think we've seen this style before."

xxx

The pilot communications between the pliots "This is test pilot one I'm finished with the test." The pilot said.

The commander came on "Test pilot one confirm your name."

"I told you, Trowa Barton." Trowa responded as the Taurus approached. Another voice popped on the channel.

"Trowa Barton, we have one additional test. Completely destroy the next target." Colonel Une told Trowa.

xxx

The citizens gasped around the other pilots as their eyes widened some wreckage floated away from the target revealing the Deathscythe. Duo dropped the drink he was carrying "What… what the hell."

Dearka gaped "They are just screwing with us there's no way a Leo could destroy the Deathscythe."

Yzak shook his head "I don't know he just dropped the Leo's rifle."

xxx

The voice switched back over to the pilots on the screen "Lend me that beam cannon."

"What?" the commander asked.

"It's made of Gundanium alloy a Leo rifle isn't gonna do the job."

Xxx

The news caster announced what was going to happen "A Gundam responsible for the misunderstandings between earth and the colonies is about to be destroyed by the hands of a citizen of the colonies who wishes for peace ladies and gentlemen standby to watch this very exciting moment in history."

Duo's eyes widened "Hay, listen Deathscythe don't give up to easily you're gonna be ok, Right? You're gonna be just fine." his voice quivered as he watched his damaged Gundam on the screen.

The Leo lowered the beam cannon into a firing position and took the shot, it struck right at the cockpit in the torso. The Deathscythe went up in a hellish fireball. The news camera got a close up of the head of the Gundam through the flames, the faceplate and armor detached from the explosive shock.

The pilots watched Duo as he turned from the screen almost crying "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the public was too occupied with the screen.

Xxx

Trowa stood in OZ uniform with the other rookie pilots with Colonel Une and their commander in the hangar where the new suit's the Vayeate and Mercurius were being developed the Scientists responsible stood in front of their creations.

"Didn't take you long to find your pilots did it?" Dr. J asked Lady Une.

Colonel Une smiled "These five have been selected from the citizens of the colony as perspective pilots, and meet Trowa Barton he's got outstanding skills he should be able to control any suit."

Dr.J Grinned "These mobile suits of ours won't be simple to control."

Trowa nodded "I hear they're better than the Gundam's."

Lady Une smirked "How far have you progressed?"

"The Mercurius is eighty percent complete, and the Vayeate is about fifty percent complete." Dr. J said.

Une looked puzzled "What is the purpose for developing two different models?" she asked.

"With these two models we designed the mobile suits with the basic battle attack and defense stances in mind and we took them all to the extremes." J said as Professor G nodded.

"With the Vayeate we added the largest beam cannon we could without affecting its mobility, and with the Mercurius we added a defense shield capable of withstanding an attack by the beam cannon." Professor G said.

"Which would win if they were to fight against each other?" Une asked.

Dr. J smiled "Naturally the one with the better pilot would win."

The commander glared "Who are you kidding?"

Trowa nodded "So the race to determine the superiority of the mobile suits is meaningless, since their value is directly dependent on the ability of the pilot." Trowa said.

"Oh, you're pretty sharp I see why you were selected by OZ. You're exactly right." J said with a grin to Trowa.

The commander glared at Trowa "Silence now!"

Une turned to him "Leave him alone, he'll be piloting one of those suits. I'll allow his questions."

The commander backed down "Uhhh, yes mam."

Trowa turned back to the scientists "So what kind of tests will you be, demonstrating for us today?"

J nodded "Right, I'll be showing you the defense system employed by the Mercurius. It creates an electric field to allow it to reflect any beam fired by the enemy."

Trowa looked to the blue suit "What about the Vayeate?"

"The Vayeate still needs some work done; the energy charger isn't even installed." Dr. J said as a sound came from behind him as the Vayeate activated. "What's that?"

Professor G gaped "The Vayeate is moving." The energy charger on the back popped open and started charging. It raised the beam cannon and aimed at the other suit.

Dr. J looked at G "Activate the Mercurius shield!"

"I've got it." G said as he ran over to the controls and pulled a lever the Mercurius walked forward and activated its shield just as the beam fired.

The blast shook the entire hangar, the scientists and soldiers were knocked to the floor, the half complete Vayeate fell from the gantry crane that was holding it and crashed into the metal floor plates sinking in. The shield deactivated and the individual disks that made it crashed to the floor.

The hatch opened and the pilot rolled out Trowa jumped twisted in mid air while drawing his gun and landed pointing it at the pilot.

Heero half way through drawing his own gun dropped it and placed his hands on his head.

Professor G went over to Dr. J "Hay, you gonna make it?"

J smirked "Ouch that hurt, what did I tell you my weapon's something don't you think?"

G looked at the pilot walking at gunpoint from Trowa "That's for sure the suit came after us, that's some weapon alright."

Xxx

Quatre woke up in a medical bed and saw Nicol talking politely with a doctor in the room, he tried to get up and groaned feeling his ribs.

"I see you're awake how are you feeling." The Doctor asked as she and Nicol walked over.

She checked his vitals on the machine, "This is a satellite for mining natural resources, You don't appear to be soldiers with the Alliance or OZ so what were you doing in that shuttle anyway."

Quatre tried to get up again Nicol moved to stop him as she turned "keep still, don't try to move, if you're friend here hadn't gotten you here when he did you'd be dead by now."

"Why did you save me?" Quatre asked weakly

"I'm a doctor, nothing to do with OZ or the Alliance besides this is a neutral zone outside of both groups control." She said with a smile.

Quatre relaxed "Please forgive me, I didn't even say thanks for saving my life. We should be going."

The Doctor glared "You should be resting, not worrying about leaving you rest your body and mind for a while you've been through a lot."

Nicol nodded as she left the room "You know Quatre, were lucky we ran into them first I believe they are from your home colony."

Quatre nodded "Though I'm not looking forward to the earful from father."

Nicol smiled "It can't be that bad…"

Quatre shook his head "I ran away to fight a war that my father was against wholly, he is a pacifist."

"Well it can't be all that bad… I got in trouble plenty of times with my father and he was a supreme council member in the Plants." Nicol said.

"Say I don't recognize that outfit you're wearing…" Quatre eyed Nicol up and down "Some form of uniform?"

Nicol nodded "My actual uniform from ZAFT, I'm considered a Red or elite pilot top five in each class become Reds."

"Not too bad I'm guessing the other's are…" Quatre asked.

"Yep, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak are the other three; the last of our class reds was Rusty he died in the attack on Heliopolis…" Nicol said as he looked at Quatre.

"I'm sorry… what kind of friend was he?" Quatre asked.

"He was level headed, cool in a firefight, and one of the older members of our unit the only one to be considered an ace pilot of the five of us." Nicol said as the Doctor re entered the room.

"I have some questions for you but, the results of your injuries are minor so we'll be leaving this afternoon." She said.

Quatre and Nicol blinked "We as in you're coming with us?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, you're my patient and I'm not letting you go wandering off, you're still just a kid you know." She said as she put down a few item's she was carrying.

Quatre blushed and Nicol laughed "Well she is right Quatre… but what will we be taking to get to the colony?"

She smiled "We'll be taking the shuttle you 'borrowed' besides I already know what's inside I was a little shocked but I'm sure you have a place where it can be stored…"

Quatre nodded "The hangar where mine was built on the colony, but associating yourself with us is dangerous why are you going to such extremes for keeping us safe?"

"I have my reasons, but I believe we should be going and not keep the people expecting you waiting." She said as she opened a suitcase and handed Quatre his cloths.

Less than an hour later they were standing in the study of the Winner estate in the L4 colony cluster, Quatre was looking at a photo on the desk and smiling.

"How old were you in that picture?" The Doctor asked Quatre.

Quatre sat the picture down and looked at her, "I really appreciate the trouble you've gone through to accompany us here."

"It was no trouble at all I needed to come here anyway." She said.

"Huh?" Quatre looked and the door of the study opened.

"Quatre" Zayeed Winner stood there for a moment as he closed the door looking at his son.

Quatre stared as he walked over "You've been very disobedient." Zayeed said.

Quatre looked him in the eye "I still believe I did the right thing."

"We humans have great difficulty simply living in outer space. Nothing good could come out of involving yourself in a war, that's exactly why we've been searching for solutions all this time through our discussions with the United Earth Sphere Alliance. But that wasn't good enough for you, you had to go to earth in a mobile suit and you provided them with an excuse to attack the colonies."

Quatre looked towards the corner of the room away from his father standing at the desk next to him, "But someone has to fight otherwise this war will never come to an end."

"Well has it ended? Did you're battle end the war?" Zayeed said with some anger in his voice.

Quatre turned to look as his father continued "What could you accomplish? What could a child like you accomplish? The least you could do as an heir is listen to what you're father has to say, why don't you use your head a little?" Zayeed turned to Quatre.

The Doctor walked over to Quatre "I think he'll grow up to be an excellent heir."

Zayeed blinked as he looked at her "Iria, don't you go starting in on me now."

She smiled at him "Really, father it's wrong to think of a child as being completely incapable. I think my dear little brother is going to make a excellent heir." She placed her hand on Quatre's shoulder as he looked at her.

"Well that explains a little…" Nicol said from his seat from where he observed the family.

Zayeed turned to him "And you would be?"

"Nicol Almalfi, also a pilot and friend of Quatre's." Nicol said as he walked over carrying a book.

Zayeed glared at him "Which military are you with?"

"That depends on if you will believe me or not…" Nicol said as he stopped next to the group.

Zayeed looked him over "Well it's not an OZ uniform or an Alliance uniform for that matter so I'll guess that my son has gotten wrapped up in your military organization and you want my support, well you don't have it. We should be having peace talks not using weapons to kill each other."

Nicol laughed, "I don't want your support Mr. Winner, nor is Quatre part of the military from the nation I've come from."

Quatre nodded "Father if you have some time this will take some explaining…"

Xxx

Wufei watched the approaching shuttle carrying the chief engineer of the Romefeller foundation and designer of the mobile doll system _"Such weapons are dishonorable, mass murder devices a world without a future for soldiers is a bleak one."_ He thought as he watched the shuttle. "Assassinate the mobile dolls chief engineer, that's an easy mission for Wufei."

The shuttle backed off and the pilots quickly scrambled from the lunar base and began attacking the gundam. Wufei smirked "I have no bullets no fuel and hardly any propulsive energy anymore, here Mr. chief engineer my life's completely in your hands."

Chief Engineer Tsubarov watched with intrigue as the gundam took blow after blow and didn't fight back after its initial advance. The pilot watched "full retreat."

Tsubarov floated forward "Wait take a look the gundam no longer has the power to retaliate. Interesting machine, I wouldn't mind taking it to the lunar base and checking it out." He reached down and flicked on the communications "Calling lunar base stop your attack and Capture the gundam."

Wufei smiled a wicked smirk "That's very kind of you Mr. Chief engineer, Nataku you and I have to become a whole lot stronger… I hear they have a factory maybe they'll help us get stronger." he laughed as the Leo's started to tow his suit to the Lunar base.

Xxx

The gundam pilots were relaxing in the afternoon at a Café enjoying their coffee as they listened to a radio broadcast of the news, "In addition natural resources and parts have been transported from the respective plant colonies, as we prepare for mass production of the latest mobile suits on the lunar plant. Together with support from OZ, we no longer fear the possibility of an invasion with the help of commander in chief Trieze and colonel Une this will surely prove to be the beginning of a new era for outer space."

Duo sighed "What B.S. it was them who planted the fears of war in you in the first place."

Dearka raised his coffee cup in agreement as did Athrun "I hear that…"

"That's not true; the colonies have suffered a history of humiliation up till now. We aren't afraid of any battles that will allow the colonies to pick themselves up." A young girl about their age walked over with a clipboard in an OZ uniform, her hair as black as her uniform.

Duo let his wraparound sunglasses to slide down his nose "Who are you?" he asked in an almost joking tone.

She smiled at him "My name is Hilde Schbeiker I volunteered my services from this colony."

Duo took his feet off the table "Oh I get it you're an OZ soldier…" he almost groaned.

"It's easy for anyone to criticize, the work of the colonies students speaks for itself. Our volunteer work at the lunar plant reflects our faith in OZ, keep that in mind." She said with some cheer in her voice and a smile on her face.

Duo looked out the window down to the ground level of the colony "Wow, is that so… then maybe I should apply as well…" he said with sarcasm apparent in his voice. He raised his eyebrows as she thrust a peace of paper in his face.

"The next military exam is in one week, hay why don't ya give it a try if you'd like." She said with a smile on her face.

Duo took the paper and she smiled, Dearka coughed "Hay, Yzak we've been looking for some work why not?"

"Sure why not, more exciting than what we've been up to recently…" Yzak said and he looked at Hilde, "if you have two more copies of that enlistment form."

Hilde smiled as she handed them to the guy's who asked for them. "I'll see you in a week then." She turned and walked off, the pilots watched until she was out of earshot.

Duo pushed the glasses back up on his nose "Count on it baby I'll be there."

Kira looked at the three of them "Alright spill it, what's up Duo you know what an OZ uniform looks like and Dearka why did you and Yzak ask for forms?"

Athrun nodded and Yzak coughed "We want a little excitement, besides we haven't had any contact with Heero for the past bit, the training base is the same place Heero went to the OZ lunar base."

"And you think that enlisting and going to the base is a good idea why?" Athrun asked.

Dearka smiled "Who said we were going to enlist we just needed to find out when the new recruits were leaving hence Duo looking out the window…" he pointed down to the ground level where the recruits were doing basic drills.

Duo yawned "Well get a little rest getting aboard isn't gonna be easy."

Xxx

Wufei sat across from Heero in the shuttle taking them to the Lunar base from the cell block he lifted his wrists and tested the shackles "We're headed to the lunar base… Are they using us as test pilots for the new models?"

Heero looked back, "Maybe a target for them, even OZ admits were pretty lively…"

Wufei smirked at the comment.

Trowa sat at a consol in the forward part of the transport searching the OZ systems, _"I'm certain that the objective of OZ and its mother organization the Romefeller foundation was to destroy the united earth sphere alliance and take control of the earth." _He pulled up a file that started streaming code in a different color _"Then why don't they simply take over the colonies? Taking over the defenseless colonies should be no more difficult to OZ than twisting a baby's arm." _he pressed a few buttons and the screen went blank and his history was deleted. _"Maybe Zechs would be able to understand." _

Wufei looked out the window at the approaching base "Treize is getting thirsty for mortal combat, and the overconfident colonies will soon realize just how much stronger Treize really is."

Heero nodded as Trowa walked down the shuttle "We'll be landing soon you'll be sharing a cell while you're needed."

Xxx

Quatre Nicol and Iria ran through the streets filled with protestors outside the Winner estate they rounded a corner and stopped in an alley, Quatre looked at Nicol "Well I didn't expect that you are the son of a supreme council member of your nation Nicol…"

"Well I told you what you needed to know and to convince your father to let you pilot… he still isn't convinced I think…" Nicol said as he caught his breath.

Iria smiled "Deep inside father knows that holding discussions with OZ won't lead to any solutions… but he thinks that everything will turn out alright if the whole colony works together as one."

Quatre looked up, "Why didn't you tell me you were my sister?"

She smiled "I heard from my father that my little brother had become a gundam pilot. But you saw how upset he gets, I couldn't decide whether or not I should say anything."

Nicol nodded "Makes sense, we're hard to have any association with, if OZ found out you would all be tracked down and probably locked up or worse…"

Iria looked at Nicol "We're all rooting for Quatre; even father is… though he wouldn't openly admit it. Right after you left on your own it was father who was worried the most."

Quatre seemed a little shocked "Really that makes me happy, Nicol would you mind helping with a few things?"

Nicol smiled "Let me guess, it involves rebuilding what you blew apart?"

"You've got it." Quatre responded and Iria just watched the two.

"What are you rebuilding Quatre?" She asked.

"When we were making our escape I used Sandrock to distract OZ's troops as the rest of our friends left for space I self detonated the machine blowing it up." Quatre said looking at his sister, "We're going to rebuild it so we can continue our fight." Quatre gestured for them to follow and soon they were in the hangar where they landed the shuttle.

Iria watched as Quatre started up the computer system and a picture of the Sandrock appeared. "This is where my gundam was built."

Nicol nodded as he sat down at a consol "So how long did yours take to build Quatre?"

"Can you really fight for the colonies, another gundam pilot was caught and his gundam destroyed to make an example. The people of the colonies saw this and celebrated." Iria said as she watched the two work.

"That may be so, Miss. Winner but we can't just let our friends go out and fight while we sit back and watch from the sidelines." Nicol said as he looked over the blueprint to the Sandrock.

Xxx

Yzak Dearka and Duo stood in line in front of the shuttle that was supposed to take them to the lunar base. "Make sure you have the documents ready, they may be fakes but they won't be able to tell the difference." Duo said.

"Hay isn't that…" Dearka asked as he saw Hilde standing near the entrance to the shuttle in a purple and black flight suit.

Yzak looked and grimaced "Great, little miss OZ of the year… She'll recognize us what now Duo?"

"Follow my lead same plan she's on the other side talking to an officer now, if she gets in our way I'll take care of her…" Duo said as he walked up to the desk and handed the officer his papers. "Here you go sir…"

The officer looked it over for a second before Duo took it again "Ok, have a nice day…" just as he turned Hilde noticed him.

She walked up behind him "Hay you stop right there. I know you."

Duo still facing the door smirked "What is it did you want something?"

"I told you that new volunteers were to apply next week. I want you to let me look at that application." She took a step forward.

Duo had his duffle bag over his shoulder he smirked he held it up "Oh this, it's all filled out... But IT'S A FAKE!" he spun and threw the duffle bag into her knocking her to the floor.

"YOU SCUM!" she yelled as she started to get up.

"Don't just sand there Elsman let's move!" Yzak yelled as he jumped after Duo headed for another Leo.

Dearka followed not far behind them and saw a pilot getting ready at the hatch.

Duo smirked as he grabbed the armor on the shoulder of the Leo "COMING IN!" He struck the OZ pilot as hard as he could knocking him out, he quickly changed into the pilots suit and hopped in, Yzak and Dearka did the same.

Hilde got up holding her side as an OZ soldier ran past "They're taking the Leo's after them!"

Yzak smirked "Everyone stay calm, we don't want to have to open fire inside the colony." He backed his Leo along with Duo's and Dearka's into the airlock as Duo hit the close button.

Within a minute they were outside the colony. "Damn we're too far to make it in these things…" Dearka said as he saw the moon in the distance.

A few shells flew past Duo's machine and a voice came over the radio "Stop right there!"

"It's her again." Duo said as he spun the Leo around and opened fire.

Hilde dodged the fire easily "If you choose to retaliate I'll have to kill you."

Dearka spun and opened fire "You have no idea who you're up against do you? We're three gundam pilots you don't stand a chance in hell even if we're in the same machines."

Yzak smirked "A natural stands no chance against two ZAFT reds and a pilot as trained as Duo just turn around and save yourself a lot of trouble."

She fired on Duo again as he glared "Warning shots are meaningless for those who haven't even battled!"

Hilde pushed the throttle forward as she attacked Duo "This one's for the peace of the colonies!"

The other's blinked "Hang on a second here we're fighting for the peace of the colonies as well." Duo said as she fired and actually scored a hit.

"Don't let your guard down Duo she may be an amateur but even rookies get luckey." Yzak said as he fired to guard Duo as she closed.

Dearka watched his sensors "Hay guy's we got company Yzak, help me they have a shuttle headed for us and it looks armed."

"Right, Duo you're on your own for a bit." Yzak said as he turned to the oncoming threat and opened fire.

Duo circled around Hilde's machine and threw away his gun "Hay, we're both fighting for the colonies right, well then how is it that we've become enemies?"

Hilde threw her rifle and charged Duo to attack him in melee. "Pleading for your life?" she threw two punches only to have Duo catch each one with his Leo.

"I'm telling ya you and I aren't enemies." Duo yelled over the channels.

"I volunteered and I pledged my loyalty, I'm prepared to die at any time."

Duo glared "You're so intense it makes me sick." He watched as the Leo's Yzak and Dearka took direct hits a few times.

The shuttle opened fire again knocking out the balancers in the two Leo's piloted by Yzak and Dearka sending them into a tumbling roll past Duo.

"Dearka, Yzak you alright?" Duo yelled as he grappled with Hilde's Leo.

Yzak groaned "Oh how I wish I had the Duel right now…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick Maxwell I hope they like cleaning up the cockpit…" Dearka groaned.

The shuttle closed and opened fire again Duo's eyes widened as Hilde was still in the way "Get outa here!" he pushed Hilde away and took the shots knocking out the thrusters on his left side.

Hilde gasped as she watched the shuttle close and open fire again on the three machines and blowing one of the leg's off Duo's machine. Duo groaned as they stopped and closed with other Leo's

xxx

Quatre and Iria jumped into a shuttle as the colony shuddered "What's father thinking? He's disconnected the satellite." Quatre said as he piloted the shuttle out and towards the retreating asteroid.

Iria opened a channel with her father "Father you've got to stop this, this isn't going to resolve anything in the long run. They'll be coming after you." She said with worry in her voice.

Zayeed smiled "Are you telling me to just sit back as OZ invades the colony? What I'm doing isn't a mistake!"

"Father!" Quatre yelled as he piloted closer.

"Quatre, you have to promise me you won't fight in those mobile suits any more, using force won't resolve anything.

Quatre piloted closer "But father…"

"You fool's get away from here immediately! That blasted beam cannon is pointed right at this satellite." Zayeed yelled as he watched the shuttle get closer.

"Father please escape!" Quatre pleaded with his father.

Zayeed sighed "Quatre, what I'm doing is escaping. I'm not going to put up a fight. There is no end to this fight, so I've opted t run away. If I end up dying then so be it, I'm not so attached to space as to compromise myself." He finished and watched the colony open fire on the satellite.

"FATHER!" Quatre screamed as the beams impacted the asteroid, the explosions forced the shuttle away and knocked Quatre from his seat. "Father, FATHER!" he watched as one struck the command center on the satellite ventilating it into space.

Iria jumped and blocked Quatre from hitting the wall hard with herself, she had the wind knocked out of her when Quatre hit her, "Quatre, father fought very hard, he wasn't running away at all he put up a brave fight don't you think so?" she moved a little and grit her teeth at the pain.

Quatre looked worried "Iria try not to move, you'll only make it worse."

Tears welled up in her eyes "You're a kind person Quatre, and father was kind too. But what did father do to deserve to be killed." She cried.

"People who are kind people are shedding tears, but nobody understands them." Quatre said as he grew angry "And the colony is satisfied right now… You people are satisfied with that! I will never forget this day, you people, I'll make sure you don't forget this day either." Quatre broke out into a distraught laughter as he watched the satellite being blown apart.

Nicol piloted the Blitz out to their position and recovered the shuttle the channel was still open with the shuttle "Quatre get a hold of yourself, we're in no shape to be losing it, let alone you."

Quatre just continued laughing until it turned into sobs and then silence, he cried to himself till he was unconscious.

Nicol sighed _"It's almost as bad as what happened at Juneius seven, Athrun lost his mother, Yzak a brother and father, all war does is take family's and shred them apart." _

Xxx

Hilde stood in front of the three being held in the shuttle's brig handcuffed to chairs. "Duo Maxwell, who would have thought you'd be a gundam pilot. Why'd you save me?" she was holding a pistol drawn and loaded.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Duo blinked as he looked at her.

"I'm prepared to sacrifice my life; I don't need sympathy from my enemies." Hilde glared at Duo as he sat there.

"Hilde, that's your name what enemies do ya mean?" Duo asked.

Hilde blinked as Duo continued "Since when is the colony fighting a war, when the alliance came to attack the colonies the smiles disappeared from people's faces, I've been fighting to help give back those smiles they lost… But I come back to the colony and guess what, the people don't want their smiles back, tell me something when did the colonies become so twisted?" Duo looked up at her.

She glared at him "Outer space is affected by war on earth, we can't just sit back and be taken over." She pulled back the slide on her pistol and pointed it at Duo's forehead.

Dearka and Yzak kept their mouths shut watching the two argue, Dearka got a sly grin on his face that Yzak couldn't miss he mouthed the words _"Ya right, Elsman no way in hell…"_

Dearka smiled and mouthed back _"I don't know man, looks like Duo's putting the moves on Her, saves her and now has her off guard…" _

She glared at Duo "This is outer space's decision."

"You're bravery is commendable, so where are you taking us?" Duo asked.

"To the lunar base where you'll be questioned on the gundam among other things." She said and glanced at Dearka and Yzak for a moment.

"That saves us a trip, you know we're planning on destroying the Lunar base." Duo said as he leaned back in the chair.

"You don't stand a chance, why don't you think of me as an enemy? I'd never let you destroy the lunar base." She asked as she glared and watched him.

"Hate to say this but you don't have the skills to be my enemy, so it's foolish for someone like you to even bother risking you're life against me. But ya know, you remind me of just how reckless I was when I went down to the earth to fight on my own." Duo said as she glared at him still.

Deaka smirked and mouthed to Yzak _"Told ya look at his eyes and you can see it he's trying for her."_

Yzak rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't patronize me." Hilde said as she looked into Duo's eyes.

"In fact we're both foolish…" Duo said and Hilde stopped glaring at him and relaxed a bit. " A soldier can get killed at any time, we'll see lot's of friends in the colony lose their lives. Let's just live out our lives believing in the path's we've chosen, you've got to be at least that foolish to make it as a soldier." He finished and Hilde lowered her gun.

Yzak nodded "Duo's right, now mind leaving us alone it sickens me having a natural rookie in the room."

She turned to Yzak and flipped her gun over in her hand using the butt to belt him across the face as she turned and left. She pressed the lock and opened the door as she walked out Dearka grinned at Duo.

"Nice one Yzak…" Dearka said as Yzak re adjusted himself in his seat.

"I was serious all that bullshit Maxwell was spouting was starting to piss me off." Yzak said as he looked at Duo

"It wasn't bullshit, besides she's doubting herself." Duo said as he looked at Yzak.

"How can you tell she's doubting herself?" He asked.

"She was on the defense of the conversation more than she was on offence hell she was so unsure she put that gun to Duo's head." Dearka said as he shifted his hands behind his back.

"Alright, I'll give you that one but I still say Duo wasn't trying anything just being an idiot." Yzak said as he started to work on his cuffs.

"And I'm telling you he was…" Dearka said as he continued working at his handcuffs.

"What was I trying again?" Duo asked as he stood up and walked into the center of the room twirling his cuffs on one finger as the other two gaped at him.

"How did you…" Yzak started, and Dearka finished "Do that so quick?"

"lay you're thumb flat and use you're other hand to wiggle the cuff over the joint, hurt's a little but it works." Duo said as Yzak and Dearka started to use his method.

Yzak was out first "So shall we go get back into our Leo's and knock out this base?"

Dearka coughed "The balancer is out in ours we can only rely on Duo's to get us there remotely safely…"

Yzak groaned "Three guys in one Leo cockpit, great…"

"Alright, let's go knock out some guards and hop into a suit…" Duo said.

A little over ten minutes later they were in the Hangar, the guard was knocked out and inside the airlock. "Alright distraction set…" Yzak yelled from the access panel.

"What's the distraction?" Dearka asked Duo as he returned from the door.

"We're gonna blow up one of the engines on the shuttle." Duo said as Dearka climbed into the cockpit, the explosion rocked the shuttle.

Yzak jumped into the cockpit and Duo stopped to look at the door, flipping his handcuffs one last time "And now, the getaway." He turned to climb into the cockpit to see Yzak at the control's "Move it this was my Leo and I'll be piloting it."

Yzak glared as Dearka gestured for him to move, "Fine, fine but if Elsman gets barf on me I'm tossing him out and he can walk to the base."

Duo started to climb in when Hilde appeared at the door "Duo!"

Duo peaked his head out around the hatch "Hay that was quick, you've got good instincts. I'm about to blow up the hatch so step back if ya don't want to get hurt."

"You're gonna do what, Duo?" She watched as the Leo sat up and the hatch closed with all three pilots in it, it picked up a rifle from the wall and aimed at the hatch, "Stop it Duo, Duo!"

he fired into the hatch six times and blew the hatch open the air started to vent into space, Hilde grabbed the bar and pulled herself inside as the air rushed out hitting the door lock. She watched as the Leo floated out into space and towards the moon.

Xxx

Duo's eyes widened "The mass balance device is busted, this will get us sea sick."

"Dearka, cover your mouth before I tape it shut with med tape." Yzak said as Dearka looked ready to hurl.

Warnings started to blare in the cockpit "Mobile Dolls." Duo said as he turned and opened fire

"Great, we could barely handel them in a gundam we're toast." Yzak said as duo shot at them.

The Taurus mobile dolls dodged each shot with ease, they started to return fire hitting the Leo knocking it to the Lunar surface the pilots were tossed about the cockpit a little on impact

The Taurus suits took aim one last time, "We've made it, not too bad Maxwell..." Yzak said.

"Ya but we're dead…" Dearka said the warnings blared as the suit re calibrated it's systems.

Duo put his hands behind his head "Hurry up and finish us off, but I really do hate the thought of being killed by a machine."

"I would rather die to a natural than a mobile doll any day…" Yzak said.

The Taurus fired and missed as it was hit from behind the two other suits next to it broke away after the explosion cleared a Leo was where the Taurus once was.

"What's going on?" Duo's eyes widened as he saw the Leo land and the Taurus suits take aim.

"You fool, give you're code to prove you're an ally you'll get killed!" Duo yelled over the comm.

Hilde removed her helmet "I can't do that, there's no telling who my allies are anymore." She fired on the bases hangar blowing the hatch open. "Duo, hurry up and go and do what you want to accomplish."

Duo gaped and Dearka grinned at Yzak "Hilde do you mean that?" Duo asked.

She smiled "I've decided to live out my life believing in the path I've chosen." The Taurus suits opened fire but weren't landing any shots due to the disruption of the surface.

"Sorry Hilde but this time I'm not gonna be bailing you out…" Duo said as he pushed the suit up from the surface.

"I told you, I'm already prepared to die." Hilde said as she watched.

"Oh ya, I remember…" Duo said with a hint of sarcasm he pushed the throttle of the suit to full and barrel rolled into the base much to Dearka's dislike.

"But Hilde if you're gonna do it, just don't die in vain." Duo said as the Leo crash landed and slid into the hangar.

Hilde smiled "Oh Duo, I won't…"

xxx

Duo flipped through the electronic map on the control panel as Dearka and Yzak kept watch.

"It's underground interesting we'll get to the plant directly through this duct..." Duo said as Dearka tapped him on the shoulder.

A OZ soldier from a group that passed stopped and saw them "Hay there they are!" he pointed down the hall and aimed his gun only to see Duo's helmet hit him in the head causing him to drop his gun.

Yzak snatched it up as the others ran to follow Yzak did a combat roll while firing the SMG into the two other guards, they rounded the corner as the guards followed Yzak put down suppressive fire as Duo rammed through a hatch, he rolled to a stop inside followed shortly by Dearka and Yzak.

Dearka gaped "Gundams…"

"What the heck, what is this?" Duo asked as Yzak looked at the pair of them.

"Who's there?" A voice yelled and they spun only to get blinded by lights that hit them.

Duo smirked "The God of Death."

Professor G chuckled "That makes four of them." G said as he looked at Duo.

J stepped forward from the side of the Truck "Six, those are Yzak and Dearka."

"Are you here to kill us too?" H stepped forward with a grin on his face. The rest of the scientists chuckled.

"Long time no see, Duo…" G said.

"So it was you guys, so those are?" he looked back still shielding his face from the light.

G nodded "That's right, they're new models, Duo how would you like to operate one?" he asked.

"When will it be finished?" Duo asked.

"In one month, you just make sure you stay alive until it's finished if you do you'll certainly have you're chance in the spotlight…"

The guards could be heard yelling from not too far off. G looked to the door "You've got to make up you're mind quickly we cannot have them discovering this location." He glared at Duo.

"Gotcha… Ok we'll do things you're way then… Hurry up and get started." Yzak dropped the SMG and the three of them raised their hands in surrender.

G looked to the largest of the scientists "Master O could you do the Honors?"

"As much as I hate to…" He said as he walked forward and balled his hand into a fist.

"One sec, I owe Duo something…" Yzak said as he clenched his fist and whirled on Duo ramming his fist into the side of Duo's face. "That's for not letting me pilot I could have shot those suits down."

Master O towered over Yzak and looked at Dearka first "Sorry about this…" He beat Dearka senseless until it looked like he got into a five on one fight.

He walked over to Duo picked him up smirked and hit him a few times "It wouldn't hurt as much if you screamed out loud ya know…" O said as he picked up Duo by the collar.

"Ya but momma told me real men never scream out loud…" Duo said with a smirk as he got one last punch to the gut knocking the wind out of him.

O turned to Yzak who gaped at how fast he worked over Dearka and Duo _"Great… now I get to join Zala and Yamato in the infirmary on the Archangel it's going to be one hell of a party…" _

Master O slugged Yzak a few times until he was on the ground and groaning from the pain. H walked over and grabbed Yzak by the scruff of the collar, Doktor S grabbed Dearka by the shoulder and pulled him along with H, Professor G grabbed Duo and they hauled them out as a group.

They stopped as they found a guard group tossing the three onto the ground in front of the guards. "You traitors coming in here and trying to kill us, is that any way to repay us for all we've done?" G said as he kicked Duo in the side. "We're not going to let anyone interfere with our research."

Xxx

The OZ soldiers opened the cell door after cuffing the pilots with arm shackles so they couldn't get out of them; they pushed the pilots inside each landing with a groan on the floor. The door shut and locked behind them with a pneumatic hiss.

"Botched you're mission, you couldn't destroy the base and you didn't kill Dr. J and the others." Heero said as he looked at the three.

Dearka groaned "How bout a little sympathy, besides look who's talking."

Duo smirked "In any case I've got good news, your gundam and mine are being rebuilt as we speak ya know, I can hardly wait till they're done."

Wufei nodded and Heero looked at the three on the floor "Look's like OZ will be keeping us alive for a while, it's a good chance so don't die yet."

"Don't worry about that pal, I have no intention on dying that easily there's the colonies to fight for… Just watch me I'll become the god of death once again. But right now… I need some sleep…" Duo groaned as he passed out.

Yzak pulled himself up "Who would have thought a natural could hit that hard…" he slumped against the wall and looked at Wufei in the low light.

Wufei nodded "Sounds and looks like you were on the receiving end of Master O's fist."

Dearka groaned "Keep it down over there he hit my head a few times I've got a headache…."

Xxxxxx

So I know some people were waiting for Hilde to be in the story and now she is, it follows the wing plot so it's a little slow to introduce characters…

"Hay when am I getting a scene again?" Sally Po glared over Ald's shoulder.

I'll get to it sally you don't get that many scenes to begin with and … Oh shit…

*THWACK*

"Get me in a scene soon or I'm going to do a lot worse." Sally said as she walked away her pistol in her hand.

Yzak laughed from the cage in the corner "Hurt's don't it… what's that natural saying oh ya 'paybacks a bitch…'"

*Groan* See you next chapter guys I'm going to get some asprin and take Duo's advice for some sleep…


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay today here's the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

I'd again like to thank the readers for their reviews and answer some questions, Well there haven't been any real questions but more things that will be answered in this chapter I'll give you a hint All hell breaks loose on the western front… enjoy guys… *Knock* oh what the hell

Yes… huh a cabbage? *THWACK*

*THUD*

"Oh man I didn't think he'd fall for it…" Dearka said as he strolled into the room

"As easy as taking candy from a natural baby..." Yzak said as he took careful notice to tread over Alds back as he entered the room.

Ch 13

Nicol sat in the briefing room of the Archangel after returning he looked around at the empty seats, he Kira and Athrun were the only three who had returned.

Athrun looked at him "So where's Quatre?"

"I'll get to that soon as the officers arrive we have to do something." Nicol said looking like he hadn't slept in a week.

The door opened and Mu floated through "Hay kid I heard you were bac… Geeze what happened to you, Nicol you look like hell…"

Nicol got up from his seat and gave a weak salute as the other officers entered each looking concerned "We have to stop Quatre at all costs."

Athrun and Kira looked at him "What's happened?" Kira asked.

"He's built a new Gundam, he self detonated the Sandrock on earth to cover our escape, but instead of building Sandrock again… he's built a machine known as Wing Zero." Nicol floated over to the consol and pulled out a small data chip.

The screen came to life and showed a blueprint Mu blinked "That looks like Heero's suit what's so different?"

"The main weapon is the Twin buster rifle; it has the power to annihilate a colony in one shot." Nicol said softly "I tried to stop him but he activated it and took off, he's a wreck."

Murrue blinked "What is he planning on doing?"

"Getting revenge." Nicol said and the room all was quiet, "He lost his father after we arrived at the colony, the citizens accepted OZ and they killed him… Quatre's gone mad, and the suit won't help matters, if we don't do something this world will see a Junius seven."

Athrun got up "How do you know it can take out a colony, it would take a nuke to take out one of the PLANTS, how can one suit do that?"

"It took out a resource satellite, I saw it. The suit could outperform anything I've seen to date, the suits fast and powerful when I studied the blueprint I found that it was the 'prototype' to the other five and ours." Nicol looked at Athrun and Kira.

"So how are we going to stop it?" Mu asked.

"I found another file that was the OS of the Zero, and it's what gives it its name the Z.E.R.O. system, it's a combat system like none other I've seen it's almost got a mind of its own." Nicol looked to the blueprint and brought up the file on the ZERO system.

Kira studied it for a moment, "Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted, it takes all the combat data it receives and streams it right into the brain of the pilot. This is one system I wouldn't want to mess with."

Athrun nodded "I'm guessing it's what's driving him if we can get him out of it we can stop the suit…"

Natarle nodded "One problem, how do we get close enough to do that without that buster rifle its carrying taking us out?"

Mu shrugged "That's something to figure out when we get there… but we first have to stop him from taking out the colony…"

Murrue nodded "Nicol get some rest we'll need you four to be ready for this fight."

Xxx

Dr. J looked out of his cell, "It looks like something's going on."

Professor G nodded "They're sure panicking…"

Trowa stopped outside the cell door and leaned against the wall "An unidentified gundam has announced it has plans to destroy a colony."

J stopped in front of the door "Really?"

"Yes, it's a new model." Trowa said.

"Then what about its characteristics and weapons don't you have any detailed information on it?" J asked as the other scientists listened.

"They know it has something to do with the Gundam zero four, Sandrock." Trowa said.

"Is it Quatre?" asked instructor H.

"Could be, the only other thing is that it has the firepower to completely wipe out a natural resource satellite. I'm gonna go confirm what they know." Trowa said as he left the wall and walked off.

G looked at H, "Must be the blueprint you left behind."

H looked around at the others, "Depends on the size of the resource satellite, but the power of destruction implied points to what was on the blueprint."

"The original gundam that the five of us designed has now been completed; I can smell something dangerous in the air." J said as he looked to the others.

G looked at him "Even a layman could tell that that amount of power is unnecessary, but the fact that the pilot's using it proves that either quite ignorant or incredibly aggressive."

J nodded, "Then, he's doing something even we hesitated to do. It wouldn't surprise me that one or two colonies disappeared."

Xxx

Trowa stopped outside the cell with the pilots in it with two armed guards. The door opened and the guard's stepped inside "Get out zero one." One of them said Trowa stood in the doorway.

"Come on how come him again? I'm a better pilot than is ya know; let me take care of the next battle." Duo said from his seat.

Trowa stepped in "You can't do it in your shape, even a gundam pilot runs the risk of being killed in this next mission, because it's a gundam pilot you'll be fighting."

Duo looked up, "What?"

"Apparently, it's a new model he wiped out a whole OZ division with one suit." Trowa said as he stopped in front of Heero.

Heero stood up "What are its characteristics and weapons?"

"The engineers asked the same questions that shows that you are familiar with them." Trowa said as the other pilots watched him.

"Ok, let's go, with that red one the Mercurius this should prove to be quite a fight." Heero said

"You're coming like it or not." Trowa said as Heero made his way to the guards.

"You can't be serious one suit taking out a whole division; it would have to have the power of a nuclear warhead to pull that off." Yzak said from the corner he was in.

"It took out a resource satellite with it, it's planning on attacking a colony next, let's move zero one." Trowa said as he turned to leave.

Duo glared at Trowa "And you'll just stand back and watch as the two gundam pilots fight each other." He stood up and glared at Heero "Hay zero one, don't do it, it's probably a suit performance test!"

Trowa balled up his fist and slugged Duo in the gut he brought his arms up to cover his stomach and collapsed to his knees.

Trowa turned and walked to the door "You guys just better keep quiet there; you'll get your turn eventually." The door shut behind them as they walked out.

Wufei walked over to Duo "I don't think that guy was acting, we have to assume that he really has betrayed us."

Duo smirked "We don't need to worry about that. He's one guy we can trust." Duo unfolded one arm and let something fall into his hand.

Yzak looked at him "What makes you say that?"

"Because no traitor's gonna bring us gifts like these that so much thoughts been put into…" Duo pressed a button on the electronic device and the projection hit the wall on the far side of the room.

Dearka blinked "Damn, that's your suit."

Trowa's voice came out of the little projector "Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang this was given to me by master O, use it to kill time…"

Wufei looked at his suit "Son of a gun…" he smirked at the improved Shenlong.

Yzak looked at the projection, "Hay says there's another message. Play it."

Duo hit the second button and Dr. J's voice came over "Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, I think it's time to bring you up to speed on what has been happening in your home. ZAFT since you're disappearance has launched several attacks resulting in the capture of one of the OMNI mass drivers." The message paused

Yzak smirked "Not bad I wonder which team lead the assault."

J's voice continued "However in doing this they had massive casualties, both sides are in a war of attrition now that OMNI's mass production models are complete, the 'Dagger' as it's called." A projection of a mass production model appeared.

Dearka gaped "That's the Strike's frame."

J continued "From the data the four of you captured with the Aegis, Duel, Blitz, and Buster they have developed two new Gundam's they don't have Gundanium as the armor but they have one thing that is of interest. They are nuclear powered suits." Pictures of the two new suits appeared "They are known as the ZGMF X 09A Justice, and the ZGMF X 10A Freedom when this is over it would be advised to capture or destroy these suits."

Yzak looked at Dearka, "I wouldn't believe this if the blueprints weren't in our face."

J let out a little laugh "They are only in the design stages but pose a threat, they aren't doing very well designing them like we did the Gundam's, Their models though have things of interest to us both weapons are heavy on beam weaponry, study them and tell the others when you meet up with them."

G's voice came over "The OMNI forces have also developed new models we weren't able to ascertain the information on them however we were able to determine three models, if you do, do the same to them as you will the Freedom and Justice."

The message ended and Yzak looked at the other pilots, "Looks like we're in deep trouble…"

Duo looked at him, "What makes you say that?"

Wufei looked at him "The air's been cut off in the room, we probably have thirty minutes."

Dearka looked at the two, "How can you remain so calm we're going to die."

Yzak looked at him "Because, there's nothing we can do about it, staying calm preserves our oxygen supply."

Dearka looked ready to panic and Yzak walked over to him "Dearka this is for your own good…"

Yzak kneed Dearka in the gut and Dearka fell over the wind knocked out of him.

Wufei nodded at Duo "Stay calm or we'll knock you out so you do."

Xxx

The Mercurius and Vayeate approached the colony area where the declaration was sent, as the next attack Trowa flew the Vayeate next to Heero's Mercurius "Our objective is to find out how powerful the gundam is, we'll fight it only if necessary got it? But if its Quatre were up against there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Trowa, be cautious something's not right." Heero said.

Trowa looked at him over the screen "What do you mean?"

"Don't forget, he just destroyed a colony." Heero finished.

The Leo's started to be deployed behind them and they flew towards the colony, Heero zoomed in on something that caught his eye. "Trowa, you said it was a Gundam right?"

"Ya why?" Trowa asked

"Because, I don't recognize that sort of signature." Heero looked at a orange weapon that looked like a small shuttle with cylinders around the hull.

Trowa blinked "I remember seeing that so they're here as well, pay it no mind it's Commander La Flaga's."

"Well good to hear you two are on the same frequency Nicol provided…" Mu said from the Moebius Zero.

"Stay back, Quatre is in a bad situation let the two of us deal with him." Trowa said over the channel.

Athrun flipped open his line, "From what we could tell this ZERO system is dangerous how do you expect to take care of it?"

Trowa flipped the channel to the OZ one, "Leo troops go and scout the colony all others spread out and await further orders."

The Leo's went towards the colony as Trowa flipped back to the channel "The Leo's will scout the inside of the colony, we wait out here, my guess is he's already here and just waiting."

Kira opened his line "We've confirmed it's Quatre, it's the system driving him we think."

Heero nodded, "He's coming."

"What makes you say that?" Kira asked just as a bright yellow beam erupted from the side of the colony wiping out several Leo units.

The Wing Zero erupted from the hole it produced and the Leo's opened fire. "Quatre, go ahead show us what that Gundam can do." Trowa said as he opened fire with the Vayeate's beam cannon.

The Wing Zero rolled out of the way and around the beam dodging it with ease he split the twin buster rifle and opened fire annihilating the remaining Leo troops. Trowa hit the thrusters to dodge the fire as the Leo's were destroyed.

Mu gaped from his seat "Damn that things a monster."

"Heero there's no worry this gundam is unparalleled, Quatre this is Trowa can you hear me Quatre?"

Quatre sounded sad as he spoke "I can hear you Trowa, don't come any closer Trowa…" his voice quivered.

Trowa piloted the Vayeate closer and Quatre glared "WHAT DID I JUST SAY DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO ME!" he raised the twin buster rifle and opened fire on the Vayeate the beam hit.

Trowa pushed the thrusters to max and barely got out of the beam part way, the left arm and leg and even part of the cockpit were gone. Trowa pushed a plate that was partially bent in on him out of the way "Hay, Quatre what's going on here?"

Quatre continued "Trowa outer space has gone crazy, I'm gonna destroy it all. I have no choice but to destroy all of the weapons that have accumulated out here. The colonies are becoming armed right, that's why the colonies must be destroyed." He said

"What's the matter, Quatre! This isn't like the Quatre I know." Trowa said in pain as some blood ran down his face.

Quatre looked at the Vayeate, "Tell the other's for me, tell them to stay away from me. Otherwise I'll end up killing them." The Zero's targeting array warned him of an incoming enemy, he turned and opened fire again "I'M TELLING YOU NOT TO GET ANY CLOSER!" the beam struck the Mercurius shield and was reflected partially.

"Is that all you've got to say!" Heero said as the shield activated a beam and acted as a beam saber, he closed on the Wing Zero and struck the twin buster rifle out of its hand.

Quatre opened the shoulder armor and ejected a beam saber and readied himself.

"If everything has gone crazy then I'll believe in myself and keep on fighting. Quatre, I'm gonna kill you." Heero said with a cold voice as the Blitz, Strike, Aegis and the Moebius Zero came out from the far side of the colony.

"Quatre, it's Kira listen to reason the Quatre I know wouldn't do this, he would…" Kira stopped as the Wing Zero's chain guns popped up and opened fire on the four others.

Athrun spoke "Heero you wouldn't it's the ZERO system controlling him." He watched as the Mercurius attacked and rolled around the Wing Zero.

Heero launched the shield disks after the Wing Zero and opened fire with the machine gun he was holding, Mu flew over to Trowa as the Vayeate floated watching.

"Hay kid you alright?" Mu asked.

"I'm fine but something needs done the Mercurius isn't designed to excel in offence." Trowa said as he piloted off towards the duel between Heero and Quatre.

One of the shield disks of the Mercurius knocked the saber from the Wing Zero's hand as it retrieved the twin buster rifle it took aim again on the Mercurius.

The shield disks withdrew and formed the anti beam shield in front of the Mercurius as the twin buster fired the shield took the hit but started to spark from the high energy blast. Heero inspected the disks "The shield won't hold much longer…"

Quatre watched the Mercurius "Heero, why are we fighting each other? The colonies have teamed up with OZ, they're my enemies now." He said in a detached way.

Quatre smiled "Trowa, Heero the colonies are your enemies now too! Outer space has lost all reason that's why I'm going to destroy everything. That's natural isn't it?"

Heero didn't say anything he just charged Quatre again attacking, Quatre fired again knocking him back before he could land a strike.

"You'll die Heero, I don't want to defeat people who are my allies. Please Heero get away from here, Hay are you listening to me!"

Heero glared at the suit "Quatre, I'm not leaving there's a colony that needs to be defended." He raised the shield again as he stood between the colony and Quatre.

Quatre fired knocking the Mercurius back into the colony and trapping it in the outer walls wreckage. "Heero, I can't stand that colony any longer."

Xxx

Lady Une stood in space fortress Barge looking at images the Leo transport had sent of the new gundam "Send them to the Gundam engineers at the lunar base."

The communications officer turned from his seat, "But colonel at this moment we are unable to communicate with the Lunar Base."

"What?" Une asked

Xxx

A officer ran over to Chief Engineer Tsubarov "Chief Engineer, we have been ordered by Fortress barge to restore communications immediately."

"Never mind, we must follow the orders of Duke Dermail to speed up the production of the mobile dolls. There appears to be some unrest within Romefeller. Humans cannot be trusted, we're entering an age where the mobile dolls will become our new warriors."

xxx

Heero pushed the Mercurius forward out of the wreckage and pushed a part of the twisted colony hull out of the way.

"I'd ask you to get out of your mobile suit but you won't will you… In that case I'm just gonna have to kill you." Quatre said as the others watched.

"Kid don't do it, come out of the Wing Zero it's messing with your head." Mu said as he circled the Moebius back around so he was behind the Wing Zero.

"Quatre, that suit is a monstrosity you shouldn't have built it." Nicol said as he positioned the Blitz to the right.

"If you take that shot we will not hesitate to take you out Quatre." Athrun said as he moved in on the left.

"Then get it over with, I have no intention of chatting with an enemy." Heero said the others tried to cut him off but it was too late.

Quatre remained emotionless as he raised the gun, "That's it then, goodbye Heero…" he waited for a targeting signal to come on then fired.

Trowa pushed the hulk of the Vayeate to the max it could handle and into the path of the shot taking the brunt of the impact with the rear of the suit. "Quatre why don't you realize what a big mistake you're making, Quatre!"

"Trowa!" Quatre was shocked Trowa had taken the hit as the blast subsided the Vayeate started to spark violently.

"This battle is unnecessary." Trowa said as the Mercurius flew out of the wreckage and grabbed the Vayeate's cannon, Heero opened fire shooting the twin buster rifle out of the Wing Zero's hand.

"Trowa, the Vayeate's about to explode get out now!" Heero said as he observed the suit.

"You're right, this is the end of the line for me…" Trowa said as he punched the thrusters to max and rocketed away from the others.

"Trowa what are you doing!" Kira yelled as he tried to catch up.

"Trowa…" Quatre yelled as Heero charged the Wing Zero and grabbed it pushing it back and away "No Heero save Trowa!" Quatre punched his thrusters trying to go after Trowa only to cause the Mercurius to push it into an open hangar on the colony colliding with the back wall at full force.

"Trowa" Quatre yelled as he tried to get the Wing to return to the outside.

"Oh Quatre, it doesn't matter how it happened but the colonies have teamed up with OZ, and we have to keep in mind that it does mark the end of a war. At the same time it means that our missions have come to an end." Trowa said as he flew the Vayeate further away as the other pilots tried to catch him.

They listened and remained silent as Trowa spoke. "From our point of view it's disappointing that the colonies we've been fighting for have changed their perspectives. That's what happens in wars, we've got no choice but to accept it. The only question left is what happens with the remaining soldiers, what happens within our hearts. With us gundam pilots we were completely trained to be soldiers before we even realized it. When you put everything into a battle you start to think you can change the times by yourself don't you?"

Quatre removed the black flight helmet from his flight suit as Trowa continued "But Quatre, you're not the only one who feels that way. We all do, but the kinder you are the bigger the toll it takes on you, we have to fight with ourselves in our hearts and we have to do it harshly in order to come to the right conclusions. Even if it means our battles to date are meaningless. We have to acknowledge the facts, the ten of us have become nothing more than redundant soldiers Quatre. So now let's accept it, turn back into the nice guy I once knew, I just hope something triggers your mind and calms you down. Something…"

The line went dead as the Vayeate blew up Kira and Athrun slowed to a stop in shock. Quatre finally got the Wing Zero to respond "Trowa!" he opened the thrusters to take off but was slammed into the wall again by the Mercurius. As the Blitz and the Moebius Zero landed in the hangar then closed the hatch.

"Heero, let me go Trowa's gonna die!" Quatre said with worry in his voice.

"Ya and you're the guy who killed him." Heero said as he activated the beam saber in the shield again and attacked.

Quatre looked at the Mercurius "Heero."

"You've gone crazy and I'm gonna kill you." Heero said as he struck the shield of the Wing Zero.

Quatre looked at him "Well hurry up and kill me, then you can go and rescue Trowa!"

"Pretty half hearted way to go around fighting, I guess that Trowa's death was just a waste." Heero said as he pushed harder against the Zero until the shield of the Mercurius blew up sending the red mobile suit to the floor of the hangar.

Heero groaned and tried to push the suit forward "Quatre… I am… going to, …. Kill you…" were the last words he got out as he passed out from the pain of his injuries.

Quatre's eyes widened "Heero…. HEERO!" he popped the hatch on the Zero and jumped out and ran towards the Mercurius only to be tackled by Mu.

"Hang on kid Nicol can save him, now calm down!" Mu said as Quatre struggled beneath Mu holding him to the floor of the hangar.

Quatre sobbed "It's my fault, I hurt my friends I even killed Trowa."

Mu rolled Quatre over pulled him up to his feet looked him in the eye and then slapped him "Quatre, you're blaming yourself for everything, if we let you do that you'll not get any better for it."

Quatre wiped some blood that trickled down from his mouth "But I killed Trowa…"

"We don't know if Trowa died in the explosion the cockpit was damaged he could have been blown clear of the suit." Mu said as Nicol pulled Heero over.

"Commander he's a mess to say the least." Nicol said as he laid Heero down.

Mu looked at the Wing Zero "That suit is one vicious machine to say the least about it…"

Xxx

Lady Une stood at the cellblock control panel after leading the assault on the lunar base that was under the control of the chief engineer Tsubarov.

She pulled down on the air control "I hope I'm not too late." The ventilation system activated and fresh air started to circulate into the rooms of the cellblock.

"Even if you're not, we'll be executing them anyway." Tsubarov leveled his pistol at Lady Une.

She smirked "Then I'll ask that you include me too. In the past failure meant certain death at OZ." she pressed the button to open all the cellblock doors, then turned to face Tsubarov.

"Go and shoot me Tsubarov to confirm what you believe to be right." She said staring down the death that awaited her.

Tsubarov took aim "Too bad Lady Une, you were far too lenient." He fired.

She smirked _"As a soldier yes, but as a civilian I lived an austere life_." She collapsed to the floor her helmet and glasses landed not far from her.

Xxx

Duo smirked as he started up the new Gundam he was piloting, "Hang on Dearka time for some fun."

Dearka groaned in the back of the cockpit he activated the OS and it flashed online "So what's your name good buddy?"

The letters flashed across the screen XXXG-01D2 Deathscythe Hell. "Not bad let's check how far along you are… WHAT!"

Dearka blinked "Seventy percent complete, well that's to be expected we are about two weeks early…"

Duo scratched his head and flicked open the communications "It's only seventy percent complete our abilities to fight are limited…"

Wufei smirked "it's amazing enough that we're even alive, can't be choosy…"

Duo smirked "Shall we escape?"

"After we pay them back eh…" Wufei responded with a smirk as he spotted the new model mobile dolls.

A pair of Virgo mobile dolls opened fire on the Deathscythe as the beams bounced off Duo smirked "Alright good buddy, let's see what you're made of…"

The beams struck the surface and blew into a fireball, the two new Gundams walked forward Duo opened the wings of the Deathscythe that acted like a stealth shield and activated the new beam scythe that had two heads.

"The God of Death is back from hell!" Duo roared as he brought the scythe down through the first Virgo mobile doll.

Wufei smirked as he activated the Altron's arms as they rocketed out and grabbed two Virgo's by the head then crushed them into fireballs.

Yzak smiled "Not bad I wish I could get them to upgrade the Duel a little…"

Xxx

Tsubarov smirked as the base came back under his control, "Any news of the units sent to recover the gundam pilots and that new suit?"

The Leo's commander Trant Clark nodded "Yes sir we have recaptured zero one, the new gundam the pilot of zero four, and ten with his machine along with a man who seems to be one of their commanding officers."

"Good, if they put up any resistance they are to be executed at your discretion." Tsubarov said with a satisfied smirk.

Xxx

Commander La Flaga walked with the pilots in arm cuffs he looked around as they entered a hangar he nodded to Quatre.

Quatre looked over and saw the remains of the Vayeate being lowered to the hangar floor he slammed his fist into the nearest guard knocking him to the ground and bolted towards the suit. The guards opened fire missing Quatre.

Heero and Mu knocked the other guards to the ground as Quatre stopped at the Vayeate.

The guards moved to get up only to stop and raise their hands "The Treize faction damn…"

Mu and Heero looked up to see twenty men pointing guns at the guards from the catwalk. "You must be the gundam pilots right?"

Mu nodded "Ya and who are you?"

"Were members of the Treize faction, let's just say we don't see eye to eye with Romefeller's motives to eliminate soldiers from the battlefield. You three release them or we'll do it after we shoot you." One of the faction members said.

Mu nodded "Thanks, so who sent you to aid us?" he asked as the guards unshackled the four of them.

Nicol, Heero and Mu retrieved the guard's guns and grabbed Quatre leading him up to the catwalk.

"We were by Dr. J. He said he would like to see you, and they want to test Quatre whichever of you that is." The Treize soldier said.

"Alright then, besides after we stopped that suit we want to find out if he's alright again…" Mu said as they followed the Treize faction members.

They arrived at a door; the faction member knocked in a pattern and the door hissed open where a man with a mushroom shaped haircut and a lab coat stood, "You're late."

"Sorry Professor G, we brought the pilots as you asked." They walked into the room where Commander La Flaga spotted J immediately standing at a station as G walked over to him.

"J, you're pilots are here." G said as he stopped and started working at his station.

Dr. J smirked "Commander, have Quatre take that seat over there we'll explain after the tests are done."

Quatre took the seat and the others attached the sensors to his head to monitor his brain activity, Doktor S stood at the station and pressed a few buttons "Good, his brainwaves haven't been affected."

Quatre looked at him "What's this test supposed to determine?"

Master O looked at him "We're checking how the cockpit system of the Wing Zero affects the pilot's brainwaves."

Instructor H nodded "There's no problem the system is flawless."

J nodded "A decision was made by the Romefeller foundation to confine Treize Kushrenada, and as a result OZ's troops have split into two factions."

G nodded "Lady Une has been shot, it hasn't been confirmed weather she is dead or alive, but she is regarded as an offender by the Romefeller foundation now."

"The other pilots, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Dearka Elsman, and Yzak Joule escaped during the combat; however the Gundam's they escaped in were only about eighty percent complete." J said as he continued his work.

"Only minor adjustments are needed to complete them, with a little time the pilots can complete them on their own." G said as he finished his work.

Heero looked up from his position on the wall he was leaning against "How about Trowa Barton?"

J nodded "He's been missing in action since the Vayeate was destroyed, probably dead."

G looked at Heero, "The possibility of him surviving is quite low, our force will be diminished but there isn't anything we can do about that."

"And that's the present situation we're in, did you get all of that Heero?" J looked at him.

"Got it" Heero acknowledged.

Quatre ran over "Wait, please look into Trowa's whereabouts, I know he's alive, I know he'll be able to make it through I just know it."

G looked at him "That's some personality."

J also turned to him "A little questionable for a soldier though wouldn't you say?"

The other scientists walked over to him "That's why the Gundam Zero ended up in the hands of the enemy even with that system installed." Instructor H said.

Quatre looked at H "What?"

H continued "The system has a device which amplifies and controls brainwaves associated with fighting, and brings about battle results greater than the pilots normal skills could achieve on their own." He looked at Quatre.

Doktor S continued "it would have been alright if the pilot saw OZ as the enemy, but the mind warping side effects caused an error in its target." He finished.

J nodded "The fact that the pilot was incomplete as a solider resulted in him attacking his own allies, extremely regrettable."

G glared at him "Especially considering that with the combined power of the Vayeate, the Mercurius and the new gundam the lunar base could have been demolished all at once."

Master O looked at them, "Because of the training most of you have undergone your physical power and your tactical imagination in the art of war is no less than perfect. But we find as soldiers you're far from perfect. This latest incident has brought that flaw out into the open."

J nodded "You must become the perfect soldiers otherwise you won't survive the golden age of the mobile dolls. Or if you'd rather go insane, that's what wars do to people."

Mu scratched his head "Well, Kira and Athrun were in the area so Trowa could have been recovered…"

J nodded "And where is the Archangel?"

"Well, the plan was to collect the pilots and head to another location after this fiasco who knows." Mu said as he stepped forward.

"So what's the plan?" Nicol asked.

G shook his head "There is no plan, this room has been surrounded by the bases troops we're trapped like rats, they've made demands to use the gundam pilots to test the system of the Zero."

Mu looked at them "And you're going to let them?"

J nodded "Quatre, Heero, Nicol, you three go out to them we will follow with the Treize faction and Commander La Flaga."

Heero nodded "Alright, who will be the test subjects?"

J smirked "You will Heero, Nicol we want you to be a backup, Quatre don't get in that suit you can't control it Heero's our best shot currently."

Xxx

Quatre Nicol and Mu jumped off the catwalk as Heero in the Zero smashed it "Damn, it's got Heero now." Mu said.

Trant yelled "Get more mobile dolls we have to stop it!"

Quatre ran for the Mercurius "I'll stop him, Nicol secure a shuttle."

"You got it, let's go commander." Nicol said as he and Mu ran off to secure a shuttle for their escape.

Xxx

Captain Ramius looked at her pilots all two of them and sighed "So the other's were captured Trowa is listed MIA and no word from Duo, Dearka, Yzak or Wufei… this isn't good."

Kira looked up "Duo is from the L2 cluster he might be there…"

Natarle nodded "The best course of action would probably be to have each of you go after one pilot… Athrun you said there was a chance Trowa was alive right?"

"Slim but there's a chance he's alive, we have no idea where Wufei is from or where he's gone so Duo might be the best option for now." Athrun said.

Murrue nodded "Alright then you two go with Cagalli and Miriallia to look for Duo, wear civilian clothes blend in with the citizens we don't need you getting captured."

"Understood, any orders besides those?" Athrun asked as he got up

"None, but if you hear any rumors about Trowa follow up on them." Natarle said.

Kira nodded "Understood."

Murrue blinked "Kira, you've began acting like more of a soldier recently than the civilian you were…"

"Watching a war happen around you changes your views on life, if I'm going to see myself through this with my friends alive on the other side I have to be a soldier." Kira said as he exited the room.

Athrun smirked "Kira has changed a little but when the others are back he'll go back to being himself again…"

Xxx

A man in front of a scrap yard waved at a truck "You're the guy who needed vernier fuel for mobile suits aren't ya?"

Duo opened the door on the truck "Ya, sorry to bother you… Here's your payment, genuine OZ products." He said as the man walked forward with a clipboard.

"The stuffs in the trailer out front so just help yourself here sign this form." He handed the clipboard to Duo as he climbed into the truck.

Duo blinked "Just a sec don't you want to see what's inside?" he asked as the man seated himself in the seat.

"We'll never make ends meet if those guys completely take over… Until then I'm counting on you to do what ya can kiddo, I'm trusting in you lad" the man said as he closed the door and drove off, "Just let me know if ya need bullets, anything contact me any time." He wave from the window and drove off.

Duo smirked and looked down "The old guy drove off without even taking my payment…"

Duo's smirk turned to a scowl as he heard Dearka yelp from inside the small house, "Damn it Dearka…" he walked to the door pulled it open only to stop and try to suppress a laugh.

Yzak didn't even try to stop laughing Dearka's face was covered in his breakfast.

"Honestly Dearka you've got to try eating your food and not wearing it…" Duo said as he shut the door behind himself.

"Hay Duo need help with anything?" Hilde asked from the stove where she was cooking.

"Nope everything went great, what's for breakfast that isn't on Dearka's face?" Duo asked as he walked over to the small kitchen table.

Yzak smirked "All I know is eat it if you can get your hands on it before I do…"

Hilde laughed "Don't worry Duo will get his food if you don't want to sleep outside…"

"That's not fair…" Dearka grumbled.

Hilde whipped around and pointed a wooden spoon at Dearka "You're only here because I happen to like Duo and you're his friends, I don't have to put up with that mouth of yours."

Dearka gulped "Fine I'll keep my mouth in check. Just don't throw anything at me please…"

Duo blinked "What did Dearka say Hilde?"

She turned to Duo and shot him a glare "You don't expect me to repeat his language do you?"

Duo shook his head "Nope just wondering if I should take him out back and knock some sense into him..."

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Hilde cover your ears please…"

She nodded and plugged her ears, Yzak looked at Duo "He was still sleepy thought Hilde was Miriallia cooking for him wandered over and well…"

Duo blinked "Well what?"

Dearka looked at him "I asked if she wanted a little something with her breakfast, first she slapped me then she threw my breakfast at me…"

Duo smirked "Keep your hands off Hilde; you know Miriallia would belt you into next week."

"And like Hilde didn't already…" Dearka groaned and Yzak nodded Hilde unplugged her ears and plated up the rest of the food.

"Dearka, for asking if I wanted a 'quickie' with breakfast you wait till after Yzak and Duo are done and clean the dishes and if I find one spot I'll have you helping with the shopping for later." Hilde said with a death glare as cold as Natarle's

Dearka nodded and kept his mouth shut as the others ate.

"So Duo have you thought about contacting your other friends yet?" Hilde asked.

Duo shrugged "I have no idea on where they are and it might be dangerous if the transmission was intercepted…"

A knock at the door made them all jump Dearka shrugged "Since I'm not eating I'll get it…"

The others continued eating as Dearka went to the door and opened it only to be tackled back through the door.

"Dearka you idiot!" Miriallia yelled as she hugged the blond she hadn't seen in almost a month.

Duo smirked "Well I'll be damned… looks like we've got company Yzak."

"Duo, if you were any more damned you'd be already in hell…" Athrun said as he helped Dearka and Miriallia back to their feet.

Hilde blinked "How many friends do you have Duo and are they all this strange?"

"Only the good ones Hilde babe only the good ones…" Duo said with a grin on his face.

Yzak looked up "Hay Zala, come try these pancakes they're pretty good."

Duo blinked "Just how many of you guys did they send to find us?"

Kira stepped through "Four of us, Athrun, myself, Cagalli and Miriallia. Good to see the three of you are in one piece."

Duo nodded "So where's Nicol?"

Athrun sighed as he sat down, "Captured, along with Quatre and commander La Flaga, Heero was also taken back again… current status unknown Trowa assumed MIA."

Yzak gaped "MIA who got him?"

"Quatre did in the new suit known as Wing Zero. There's a slim chance he made it out but it's not good." Kira said as he pulled a seat out for Cagalli.

Hilde blinked "So how did you track us down?"

Cagalli smiled "Wasn't that hard asked around town if they saw anyone fitting the description of a loud white haired teenager…" she smirked at Yzak.

"Hay! It's not white, it's silver..." Yzak glared at Cagalli.

Dearka laughed "But the loud was right on the mark…"

Everyone but Yzak laughed as the door opened again and the click of the hammer of a pistol could be heard.

Everyone looked towards the door where a man in a OZ pilots suit stood, "Well this is a surprise, five gundam pilots, this saves some time." Trant Clark said standing at the door aiming a gun at the group.

Yzak glared "It's not polite to point a gun at a lady so aim it at me."

Trant laughed "I think it's time that I borrow you for a bit gundam pilots Duo Maxwell, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman."

Athrun looked at him "What makes you think we'll go with you?"

"The fact that currently there are mobile dolls outside this colony and are ordered to attack if I don't send a code within the hour on the hour until I change their settings." Trant smirked.

"Where are we going then?" Kira asked.

"You'll be testing Zero's system after I've gathered my data I'll let you go." Trant said as he nodded at the door.

"You can't expect to test each of us in that thing…" Dearka said where Trant smirked.

"I saw your Gundam's stashed in the one hangar thanks to the Wing Zero's search eye, it's very hard to miss them. And I followed the two here from that ship of yours" Trant said as he gestured for the pilots to get up.

"And what do you plan to do to our Gundam's?" Yzak asked as he walked over.

"I'll install the ZERO system in each of them and collect the data individually. Now move it, remember try anything funny and the colony will be attacked." Trant said as the pilots walked out the door and climbed into the waiting car.

Kira looked to the other pilots then at Trant "How do you know the gundams will work with this operating system?"

Trant smirked "They were all designed by those old fools even if yours may be from that other earth, yes that's right we didn't miss what you were talking about in that cell all the time."

The drive took little more than ten minutes the pilots climbed out and walked over to a changing room where they put space suits on and followed Trant to the hangar where their suits were stored.

Duo looked at the Wing Zero kneeling in the room he looked at Trant "Mind if I use that new model, the gundam I escaped in is only eighty percent complete and wouldn't give you the data you're looking for."

Trant nodded and opened the trunk of the car pulling out a bag that held drives in each "Install them into your gundams, to activate the system you type in ZERO into your computer."

Each of the pilots floated to their respective machines and installed the drives following the Wing Zero out to where the mobile dolls floated.

Trant pushed off of the Wing Zero and used the flight pack to get down to the carrier he had waiting "I'll activate the mobile dolls to begin the test, if you try to escape the dolls are programmed to attack the colony try to attack me and they will do the same."

Each of the pilots responded "Rodger" As they readied the system for activation.

"Test commences now." Trant said as the mobile dolls came to life and began their attack

xxx

"It's too close to the colony to use the twin buster rifle so I'll use this instead." He drew a beam saber from the shoulder of the Zero and sliced a Taurus suit in half.

Duo cut through another and blinked "huh?" the targeting array split into three "What's this?" an image of the original Deathscythe appeared before Duo beam scythe drawn and at the ready "What no way!"

Trant looked to the monitor "you must tell me, just what is the Wing Zero trying to tell the pilot?"

"How should I know what it means?" Duo said as a Taurus opened fire on him.

Xxx

Athrun typed in the command when the test started the ZERO system came online within the Aegis and Athrun found the targets with ease "What in the, the plants?"

Athrun gaped as he saw the Plants his home and then watched in horror as a wave of missiles streaked past his suit "NOOOOOO!"

The Aegis activated all its beam sabers and started to slice through the Taurus mobile dolls left and right.

Athrun caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye and saw the Archangel "I see, that's my enemy."

He piloted the Aegis straight for the bridge and latched on, he fired ventilating the bridge into space.

"What the hell was that?" Athrun shook himself as he broke out in a cold sweat he looked around and the Archangel was nowhere in sight.

Xxx

Dearka fired at the mobile dolls one after another taking them down at range "This system is pretty good huh?" he watched the Strike approach from the Archangel

"For ZAFT!" Dearka roared as he pushed his throttle to the max and roared past the strike taking aim on the ship "See you in hell legged ship!"

An image of Miriallia appeared on the bridge in front of him as he fired he watched the flames engulf her and the entire bridge crew before being extinguished in the vacuum of space "Oh god what have I done!" Dearka clasped his chest breathing hard as he regained his senses.

Xxx

Yzak fired the beam rifle as he rolled around a pair of Taurus suits placing a shot in each suit in turn "Huh…" The strike closed on him and attacked Yzak glared "Die Strike!" an image he had seen a shuttle pass right by him he was standing in the shuttle the faces of the people worried as they entered the atmosphere through the battle.

A little girl with her hair in braids next to him in the seat looking out the window at the Strike "Kira will protect us." She said right before the ceiling of the shuttle glowed bright red and the shuttle exploded around him

"What have I done!" Yzak panicked and started firing at random taking out more and more Taurus suits with just the beam rifle.

Xxx

Kira watched in horror as his friends succumbed to the ZERO system one after another in their decent into madness Kira opened fire trying to protect the friends he had made "I will not…"

"You won't what Kira?" Flay asked him "Protect me then I guess we'll all die." He watched flay in a shuttle flying forward towards the Archangel he pushed the strike to close to protect her, "FLAY!" a laugh from behind him.

A grey cone appeared over the shuttle and a bright green beam shot through the shuttle burning it out "FLAY!" Kira cried as he spun to see a mobile suit retreating the laugh of Rau Le Cruset ringing in his ears.

Kira felt himself snap back to reality as another suit came at him a bright orange wolf like suit "Kid you've got a lot of learning to do!" Andrew Waldfeld yelled as the LaGOWE attacked Kira brought the sword of the Strike down into the head of the suit causing it to explode.

He felt his mind shift again as he saw the Blitz charging him with a lancer dart extended "I will protect my friends!" he roared as he brought the sword up into the Blitz causing it to explode.

Kira saw a small pod explode within his head as he came to "I must protect my friends now and then!" he attacked the Taurus suits attacking the Buster at close range.

Xxx

Trant watched as Kira gained control "This is what I was looking for. Maxwell is close too. I've done it I've cracked the ZERO system!"

Xxx

Athrun struggled against the opponents, he looked back to see Cagalli struggling "CAGALLI!" he watched as her Skygrasper was going to be attacked by a Taurus suit he watched a pod appear in the back of his head and break "What the, it's gone… that was a hallucination, but… Dearka, and Yzak are still in danger."

Athrun rolled the Aegis into a series of high speed attacks cutting down Taurus after Taurus suit until one rammed him off course.

Xxx

Duo watched as he watched as the Deathscythe multiplied and screamed the cockpit shown gold for a brief second and he moved as if time was crawling seeing each shot before it was made he attacked each Taurus suit that attacked him.

He fired again but at the colony this time he watched as the beam struck and penetrated as if in the eyes of another person as Hilde got knocked back from the blast before the colony blew up.

Duo screamed right before he snapped to "What in the hell have I been doing?" he looked forward and the beam saber was stuck in a Taurus's chest. As he withdrew it the Taurus floated away and blew up. "No, no way…"

"It couldn't be there's no way how could a person do this?" Duo asked as he saw Kira and Athrun cutting down the Taurus suits with ease and Yzak and Dearka's machines floating there taking the hits.

Trant smirked "It's possible, believe me it is. We can do anything with this outstanding system it's capable of altering human consciousness anything is possible with this." He said as he approached the Wing Zero and opened the cockpit another voice came over everyone's channels.

Dearka and Yzak shut down their copies of the ZERO system and listened while they had a chance "Lieutenant Trant, you are to surrender and hand over the Wing Zero these are orders from commander Tsubarov."

A group of Leo's approached the testing grounds. "I repeat, hand over the wing zero and surrender." The leader said.

He took the exhausted Duo and pushed him out of the Wing Zero "I'll do it. I'm gonna go for it." Trant said as he piloted the Wing Zero into the Leo's

Hilde and the girls weren't far away with the transport with the Deathscythe on it "Duo!"

Duo flipped over and into the cockpit of the Deathscythe Hell, Hilde appeared on the screen "Duo, don't do it Duo you can't fight in the state you're in."

"Don't worry Hilde, remember I'm a gundam pilot, Athrun, Kira, Yzak, Dearka we have to stop him before he attacks the colony. Don't let one shot through." Duo said "No ordinary pilot can handle that system."

Trant laughed manically as he fired the twin buster rifle into the Leo's "I can feel my consciousness expanding I need more, I NEED MORE! I HAVNT HAD ENOUGH YET!" he took aim at the colony.

"STOP IT!" Duo yelled as he brought the double beam scythe down and the Wing Zero dodged it. "Damn it's incredibly fast."

The Zero dodged attack after attack as Trant smirked "I can see, I can clearly see your moves. I can even see you during your death." He grinned as he watched the Deathscythe Hell and blocked its attack with the shield.

"In your dreams!" Duo yelled as he pushed harder.

"You Fool haven't you realized yet, you don't stand a chance against me! This will do it, you'll die right now and the glory will be mine!" Trant said with a satisfied tone.

"You sure about that, it might just be a tie!" Duo lifted a self detonation switch in front of his screen.

Trant screamed as the explosion ripped the two suits apart and snapped himself into reality, he kicked the Deathscythe Hell "Get away from me! I won't be defeated and certainly not by a young punk like you!"

He rocketed backward and took aim again. "There's no way I will be defeated!" Trant roared as he fired.

"You still don't get it do ya!" Duo yelled as the buster shield of the Deathscythe Hell opened its wings and rocketed off its arm with the beam exposed.

"I won't lose I won't possibly loose I can control a system like this … AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Trant yelled as his visor blew apart and the Zero flew away lifeless, and pilotless.

Xxx

Heero stepped down from the shuttle into the Sanc kingdom with Nicol and Quatre behind him followed by the Commander and Noin Relena looked up at him and stopped at the foot of the plane's stairs. She placed one hand on the railing then propped herself up and looked at him.

"It's been some time Heero." Relena said as he descended the stairs.

Heero nodded and looked at her "You know staring is impolite…"

"What I can't look at someone because I find them interesting?" She asked as Heero walked past her.

"Not with that look in your eyes." He said as he climbed into the car.

Quatre blinked and looked at Nicol "What did he mean by that?"

"Long story, I'll save it for later, Lieutenant Noin where's the Blitz being stored?" Nicol asked the senior commander.

"In an underground hangar, don't talk with Relena about it or she'd rip our heads off… She's following her father's teachings to the letter total pacifism." Noin said as she looked at him.

"Oh Commander La Flaga, some more interesting news, apparently the Archangel's crew has found some news on the location of Wufei. So they will be a little delayed in picking you up." Noin said.

"That's fine I could use a little break…" Mu said as he stretched his arms.

"Oh, before I forget Relena what's our cover?" Nicol asked.

"Cover? Your just male students now while you're here, I'll see you in class." Relena said as she ducked into the car and took the seat next to Heero.

Xxxxxx

Ha ha, shit has hit the fan, the wall and your grandma I hope you enjoyed all hell breaking loose guys… I enjoyed writing all hell breaking loose the ZERO system is a fun little mind trip…

As always Please Read and Review, I enjoy the questions and comments just as much as I do writing the story.

Oh Yzak did you learn your lesson?

"What not to ask what Dearka asked when you wake up? Or to not piss off the writer so he almost kills you…"

How bout both…

"Yes to the second one and OH HELL YES to the first never ask Hilde that unless… well…" Yzak stopped.

Well what?

Duo coughed behind Ald "Unless you're the God of Death!" *THWACK*

"No one asks my baby for a Quickie but me got that!" Duo yelled as Ald slumped off his seat.

*Groan*

See you next chapter guys, and don't ask Hilde for a you know what *THWACK*


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the Delay guys work caught me off guard this weekend and I couldn't find a lot of time to write… here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

As always please Read and Review.

I would like to thank you all for continuing to read I know it must be frustrating with my regular posts of every other day being disrupted like this… but starting this afternoon I'm on my thanksgiving holiday break from school so I'll be writing like mad to catch up and hopefully build the buffer zone back up… Another reason why this chapter took so long is it's getting towards the end of the series for wing so I'm plotting…

"What's this about plotting?" Shiho asked as she looked over Alds shoulder

Nothing, I said nothing…

"Bull, What the hell… well it's a interesting way to get me in the story… but if you don't have Yzak punch his lights out I'll have him punch yours out ald…"

Understood… I'll have Yzak punch his lights out.

*THWACK*

"Yzak not yet…" Shiho groaned as she shook Ald…

"What he said he wanted someones lights punched out so I put him out…" Yzak said with a satisfied smirk. _"Paybacks a bitch Ald…" _

xxxxxx

Ch 14

Nicol sat down on the bed in the dormitory room and sighed "Well, what's the plan?"

Quatre nodded "Well from what we have so far not much, we did help the Treize faction against the mobile dolls but they weren't holding up too well… and it was only you and Heero helping so it's only a matter of time before Romefeller chases them into this country…"

"What would the Sanc kingdom do if Romefeller marched in and came after them?" Mu asked as he took the seat at the desk.

"Knowing Romefeller even if they surrendered they wouldn't stop until the country was under their control. What do you think Heero?" Quatre asked.

"All I know is, I'm getting my gundam and leaving our being here is more of a problem than anything for this country." Heero said as he got up and started for the door.

Mu blinked "Where ya going kid?"

"To get my gundam back and return to the battlefield I have no intention of sitting around in a pacifist nation." Heero answered as he opened the door.

"Don't go Heero, this nation needs our Gundams, and we have to keep that fact a secret." Quatre said as he got up.

Heero turned back and looked at him "Relena sure doesn't need any gundam…"

"It's necessary to protect the princess, please understand Heero." Quatre said as he walked over "Relena is expecting the three of us anyway."

Nicol nodded and got up "One thing… what am I supposed to wear our school uniforms aren't here yet and all I have is my ZAFT uniform…"

Heero shrugged "Don't matter I'm wearing this we'll get a few stares but that's about it… anyone asks a question just say you're from one of the colonies not many people travel to the colonies…"

Mu scratched his head "Heero seriously you're going to wear a green tank top and shorts to a upper class academy you aren't just going to get stares you're going to get thrown out…"

Heero smirked "That's the point."

Mu shrugged "Whatever her butler I think his name was Pagan said he'd be waiting for you three… I'm going to find Noin and see about contacting the Archangel to find out what's happened."

Xxx

Nicol looked up at the stairs to the school "Why do I only see girls so far…"

"Don't know, don't care soon as I have get my gundam back I'm long gone." Heero said as he started up the steps.

"Heero… at least give them some help they need us." Quatre followed as he and Nicol tried to catch up.

The girls of the school looked at the three as they reached the top of the steps "Some boy's for a change…" one said to a blond girl with long hair.

She smiled "How nice…" she turned.

"The one in green must be a servant…" Another girl said "Looks young for a body guard…"

Quatre stifled a laugh "Heero seems to be drawing more attention than you Nicol…"

"I don't know…" Nicol said as the girls pointed at him.

The blond smirked "Nothing like a man in uniform…" she said as she looked at Nicol.

Quatre blushed a little and tapped Nicol on the shoulder "I think we should go inside now before we get mobbed."

The blond watched as they passed _"Well grandfather was right, it's nice to meet you Gundam pilots."_

Ten minutes later they were standing in Relena's officeshe got up from her desk and smiled "On behalf of this institution I welcome you three to the Sanc kingdom. Have you still not received your school uniforms?"

Heero looked at her "I don't plan to stay here too long once I'm done here I'm leaving."

Quatre looked at him "Heero."

Relena smiled and pressed a button on her computer "Trowa Barton, a former gundam pilot and officer in OZ space forces, he was last confirmed at zero x point L two L E area. Noin told me about him, that he's a very important person."

The three looked at her a little surprised "Many friends in the Sanc kingdom could help us, I have taken on the search for him. Heero couldn't you at least stay until the search is over?"

"Don't you think gundam pilots would end up being a burden to the Sanc kingdom?" Heero asked.

"I don't plan to make a big announcement about it, but hiding the facts won't solve anything either, besides there's no battle in this country that's why you're here your nothing more than male students."

Heero nodded "Fine, but only until the search is concluded, and unless you want me in a green tank top and shorts I'll need a uniform."

Relena raised an eyebrow and smiled "I'll have your uniforms delivered in a few minutes, not that I mind the view."

Heero smirked "Nicol remind me to never put on a military uniform in front of single girls…"

Quatre and Nicol laughed as Relena turned a light shade of pink and a knock came at the door. Pagan entered with three sets of cloths "I noticed the gentlemen didn't have their school uniforms so I took the liberty of picking them up for them miss Relena."

Quatre smiled "Thank you Pagan, we'll go change and come back to go to class."

Xxx

It was a rainy day in the colony Catherine looked out from the store and sighed as she got out her umbrella and stepped out she sighed "Grocery's cost more in the colonies, well I guess it's to be expected…"

she started out into the rain and decided to walk back through a park that was between the circus and the store, she smiled as she walked through the rain she smiled as she looked at a local amusement parks attractions until she heard some footsteps approaching she looked and saw the outline of a man about her age. She blinked as he got closer and she saw him in the light of one of the street lights.

"Trowa… is that you Trowa?" she smiled as he stopped and looked up at her.

"It's me Trowa, its Catherine, you haven't forgotten me have you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Trowa looked like hell, his eyes drooped he didn't look like he had eaten in a week and was drenched from the rain "Cath… … … erine?" he got out as he looked at her.

Catherine's expression turned from happiness to worry "huh? Oh Trowa…"

Xxx

Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Duo, Yzak, Hilde, and Cagalli strolled through the colony as they looked at the unique architecture of the older colony. "So this is where Wufei is from… suits him…" Duo said as he looked at a pagoda in the distance.

"Ya tell me about it I wonder what he'll say with all of us showing up like this…" Kira asked

Dearka shrugged "Knowing him he'll probably shrug us off… I mean we do want him to come with us and he's here protecting his home…"

Yzak shook his head "I don't know Wufei wouldn't hold back I think if given the chance…"

They got to the gate to the compound where they saw a group of men in black training attire observing a match. "Is that…" Kira started

Yzak smirked "Yep…"

"Damn…" Hilde said as she watched the two fighters.

Wufei dodged attack after attack from the older marshal artist he was on the defensive as he backed away from the attacks.

"No way, he's actually getting beaten…" Dearka gaped as the older man tried to kick him.

"Nope…" Yzak said as Wufei caught the kick with both of his hands and flipped the man to the ground.

Wufei jumped and angled his elbow at the man's nose for a kill strike the oldest gentleman watched and inches before the other man's face he yelled "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Wufei stopped just an inch before impact in perfect control, he walked forward "Wufei…"

Wufei turned to him "Ah, master Long. You've provided me with a place to train I'm very grateful."

Master long nodded "Don't mention it, you've done well to improve as much as you have, and I'm positive that Altron will happily welcome you too."

Wufei bowed "The new Nataku is very strong, but I don't think I've acquired the necessary skills to handle its strength."

Master Long walked forward "Ones strength is in the mind, and one's mind is a battle with one's self. Unless you can win against yourself Wufei you will never be able to defeat your enemy." He smiled as he looked towards the gate, "I believe your fellow pilots have come for you."

Wufei straitened up and looked at the gate spotting the group watching "What will you have me do Master Long?"

"Greet your guests, it's been some time since you've relaxed, you were such a quiet boy once who liked to read. Go and talk with your friends Wufei training can wait." Master Long said as he turned to go back to the building.

Wufei turned to him and bowed "As you wish Master Long."

Wufei turned back to the group and walked to them "I thought I would be harder to find than this…" he said.

"Kind of hard to run when you're related to such a prominent family… who would have guessed Wufei was married into the Long clan…" Duo said as he stepped forward.

Athrun Kira and Dearka gaped "Who would marry him?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "I'd like it if you stop referring about my wife in such a tone… it insults her memory." He looked towards a hill within the compound covered in flowers.

Duo dropped his arms from behind his head "Sorry man didn't know…"

"Follow me…" Wufei nodded into the compound and started walking with his arms folded behind his back.

They reached the hill and started to climb "Hay Wufei… how long did you know your wife?"

Wufei sighed "About two weeks… then the Alliance attacked the colony." He stopped at the crest of the hill where a small white stone with a name on it.

Hilde looked down "Meilan Long Wufei, born AC 181 died AC 194."

Wufei smirked "I told them that she'd come back to haunt them by putting that name on her grave…"

Athrun blinked "What do you mean?"

"What's the name of my gundam?" Wufei asked as he turned to look at them.

"The blueprint said it was the Altron right an upgraded version of the Shenlong right?" Dearka asked.

Wufei nodded "However what do I call my gundam?"

Cagalli blinked "When you were talking with that old guy you called it Nataku."

"That was the name my wife chose for herself, she named herself after an ancient Chinese myth of a being created of spiritual energy and human blood who was a warrior hermit, of unmatched strength." Wufei said.

Hilde blinked "What's this mean?" she pointed at the inscription.

"She defended the clan it's a term of honor." Wufei said as he looked at it.

Yzak nodded "So how did she…"

"Defending against the alliance in a suit she couldn't handle." Wufei said as he turned to Yzak.

Duo blinked "Even a two year old could handle a Leo was she that fragile?"

"She was strong, but the suit was stronger. She took the other suit that was constructed alongside the Shenlong, the Tallgeese." Wufei said as the others looked at him.

Kira gaped "But there's only one Tallgeese…"

Wufei shook his head "There were two prototypes the Long clan got their hands on the other and used it as the base for the Shenlong, she died of internal injuries." Wufei thought back as he looked at the gravestone _his wife's face appeared on his screen "Wufei…" _

"_Leave this to me… Hurry and go, a wife should listen to her husband." He said as he piloted the Shenlong between the Tallgeese and the attacking Leo's he took the rail gun from the Tallgeese_

"_Ok." She piloted the Tallgeese back towards the ground. _

_The leo's opened fire on the Shenlong "What is this armor?"a pilot asked._

"_Take it into close combat." Another said as he pulled his beam saber. _

"_TAKE THIS!" Wufei fired and the shell ripped through the Leo. _

"_I cant disgrace his Excellency Treize in a place like this!"The Leo pilot yelled._

_Wufei blinked "Treize is that the name of your leader?" as the Leo attacked he raised the gun again, he pulled the trigger "Damn out of energy. Huh?" _

_The Tallgeese rocketed up from the ground and rammed the Leo blowing the both of them up Meilan drifted free from the wreckage and the Shenlong caught her. Wufei's eyes widened "Meilan!" _

_She cracked a weak smile "Wufei." _

"_Hang on Meilan…" Wufei said as he caught her. _

_She sighed "My name is Nataku…" _

"_That's right, you are Nataku I'll never call you Meilan again…" Wufei said. _

_Meilan smiled "Give me some credit I protected your field of flowers." _

"_Y-You fool…" Wufei bit back his tongue _

_Meilan smiled "So… please… take me to that field of flowers." _

"_Alright…" Wufei piloted the Shenlong back to the colony. _

_A few minutes later they were at the top of the hill Meilan in Wufei's arms "I-It's so beautiful… I've never looked at flowers this way before." Meilan said. "Wufei." _

"_What?" Wufei asked as he knelt next to her. _

"_I was strong wasn't I? I was worthy as your wife, right…?" Meilan asked. _

_Wufei nodded "Yeah… You're strong… stronger than anyone." _

"_Naah… you're… much… stronger…" she said weakly she closed her eyes and leaned into Wufei. _

"_Hay, don't get too friendly. Hay?" Wufei took his wife and looked at her "HAY! Open your eyes! You haven't accepted me as you're husband yet! NATAKU!" she had a peaceful expression on her face when she passed away._

"Nataku… she was truly the strongest." Wufei said as he turned and started down from the hill.

The others followed and listened as he talked "So any news of the others?"

Cagalli blinked "Well not as of late but…"

One of the other men in training uniforms ran over to the hill "Wufei, OZ is attacking!"

"Time to go!" Duo yelled as he ran down the hill past Wufei "See you on the battlefield Wufei…"

The others followed as they ran for their car Wufei nodded and Jumped off the hill did a flip in the air and landed ahead of them and started off at a sprint for a tower at the edge of the compound.

Athrun blinked "Damn…"

Xxx

The door opened and the girls fell silent as Relena entered with the three boys the blond watched the three with interest _"Miss Relena I applaud your prompt decision for these fateful arrangements." _

Relena smiled "I would like you all to meet your three new classmates. Would you please introduce yourselves?"

Quatre smiled "Quatre Raberba Winner."

Nicol bowed "Nicol Amalfi nice to meet you all."

"Heero Yuy, Pleasure." He said and they moved to take their seats.

A few hours passed and they were standing watching the girls fence against each other "They're all girls, I guess its really true then, they say then men don't solving all matters through discussion." Quatre said and Nicol nodded.

"You can't make such a generalization; some women enjoy battles just as much as men." Heero said as he watched the blond approach the three of them.

She smiled at Heero "Mind if I challenge you to a fight?" her helmet tucked under her arm holding a fencing saber with the other.

Heero nodded and went over and got a spare helmet and saber everyone stopped to watch them. She smiled at him as he stopped in front of her.

"You introduced yourself to us but I haven't had the chance to do the same, my name is Dorothy Catalonia I'm related to the leader of the Romefeller foundation." Dorothy said as Heero nodded and placed the facemask on his head.

Quatre looked at her "So that's Dorothy Catalonia…"

"Who is she?" Nicol asked as he looked at her.

"She's the granddaughter of Duke Dermail leader of the Romefeller foundation, she's the one we should keep an eye on I think…" Quatre said.

Dorothy put her helmet on "I hope we get to know each other, which means I'll have to be strong because I hear you hate weak women!" she started in on her attack on Heero forcing him on the defensive.

Nicol blinked "Damn she's keeping Heero off balance."

Heero countered and forced her to jump back "Once upon a time, there were two people with the same name."

Quatre blinked as he listened "One of them risked his life to bring peace to outer space and became legendary, many people were saddened by his death and they angrily swore to take revenge for him. "

Heero attacked as she continued "And now the person with the same name is also about to become a legend." She parried him and countered his attack "This warrior is known for his super human abilities and power, and he too will probably fight for peace. But I wonder if he will end up loosing his life becoming a legend too." She blocked again and then thrust past his guard and the tip of the blade sliced across Heero's upper arm drawing a small amount of blood

"No good, a legendary knight doesn't loose on purpose. There's no way you should lose to a woman just to hide your identity. You must first live a strong, noble and intense life you can save dying for later you should be able to make yourself into a much bigger legend. Isn't that true HEERO YUY!" she brought her sword back and slashed at his facemask.

Heero drew back then blocked her attack breaking her hold on the sword he thrust and drove the tip of the fencing sword through the hardened clear facemask missing her face by less than an inch. Her sword flipped through the air before it imbedded itself in the floor just behind Heero.

Heero withdrew the sword and she smirked as she removed her helmet "Impressive, but I'm not too bad myself now am I, Heero?"

Heero took off his helmet and placed it under his arm "I'm having a tough time following what you're saying, there must be two guys named Heero Yuy besides myself." He turned and walked towards the door where Nicol nodded at Heero before they left the room.

Nicol and Quatre looked at Heero as they walked down the hall "Where you headed Heero?"

"To find a new shirt…" Heero said as they followed.

Noin entered the hall from a connecting one and looked up from a clipboard she was holding "What happened…?" she asked as Heero walked past

"Heero dueled Dorothy Catalonia, let's just say she knows." Nicol said as he stopped to talk to Noin.

"I see… well that would be expected she's sharp and probably was sent here to spy on the nation…" Noin said as she looked at her clipboard

Nicol blinked "What's that?"

"Apparently a armed force of the Treize faction has been forced into the southern forests in the kingdom I'm about to go inform Relena about it…" Noin said as she started walking again.

"Miss Noin, if we can be any help just ask The Blitz should be able to handle some of those mobile dolls they have." Nicol said as she left.

"I'll keep that in mind Nicol." Noin said as she entered Relena's office.

Xxx

The Taurus suits attacks were meeting heavy resistance from the Aegis, Deathscythe, Strike, Altron, Duel, Buster and the Archangel as they fought outside the colony they were being pushed away slowly.

"Captain they're trying to force us away from the colony." Natarle said as the Taurus suits assault pushed them further from the colony.

Wufei glared as he opened fire on them and a message came from the command ship of the Taurus suits "This is a warning to the gundam pilots and their ship surrender at once, we are prepared to attack colony 0200, if you continue to retaliate you will risk involving the entire colony."

Wufei glared at the Taurus suits that surrounded him as he came to a halt.

Murrue looked around the bridge "They still use such tasteless tactics involving civilians they're no better than blue cosmos. What the…"

Explosions ripped through the colony one after another Wufei's eyes widened "Master Long!"

A message from the colony transmitted across the airwaves "Wufei, don't waver the moment you do you'll give rise to yet another battle. Please continue fighting!" he said as an explosion ripped through beneath his feet he screamed as he died being sucked into the vacuum of space.

Wufei charged the command shuttle and cut it in half with the Altron's beam trident before turning to the others "I will make them pay… I WILL MAKE THEM ALL PAY FOR THIS!" the arms of the Altron shot out and grabbed two more transports the arms slicing into the cockpits.

Xxx

Howard looked at the statistics on the screen "It appears that there was a significant battle in the L5 colony, Wufei might have something to do with it."

Zechs looked at him "The pilot of Zero five I recall?"

Howard nodded "Right."

"Our force consists of this ship and the Wing Zero, that's not nearly enough to confront the Romefeller foundation. Couldn't we invite Wufei to join us as an ally?" Zechs asked as he turned to Howard

"That'd difficult the Gundam pilots have the courage and guts to fight on their own. Who knows if he'd help someone like you who's fighting for a cause?" Howard said

"But we are fighting the same enemy. I just want a chance to talk." Zechs said as he stood there.

Howard tilted his head to look at Zechs and smirked looking over his shades "Alright then, alter course to the L5 colony."

The large white battleship Peacemillion turned and started towards the colony cluster as Zechs headed for the hangar.

Zechs looked up at the Wing Zero standing in the hangar of the Peacemillion, _"I hope that I can convince Wufei to join us, Romefeller is starting to get more aggressive by the day." _

Xxx

The OZ soldiers under the command of the Romefeller foundation started their attack into the Sanc kingdom to destroy the Treize faction that retreated into the southern part of the kingdom the commander smirked "They're hardly putting up a fight. Ok, after we've wiped out some of them in the forests we'll presume they're headed for the city we'll pursue the main troops."

The radar operator on the carrier blinked "Three unidentified craft headed straight for us."

"What did you say?" the commander gaped at him as the carrier next to them took a direct hit from a white suit.

Xxx

Lieutenant Noin smiled as she piloted her Taurus suit and opened fire on the carrier "I hope you learnt some things Lieutenant La Flaga…" she said as she fired on another carrier.

"They handle a little different from my Moebius but…" Mu transformed the Taurus suit and drew its beam rifle and opened fire on the command carrier. "The targeting system is excellent."

Quatre dropped from the sky above them and drew a pair of beam sabers from the Taurus suit and sliced two Virgo mobile dolls in half. "They aren't as powerful as a gundam but they do handle very nicely."

Xxx

The commander watched his forces engaging the three white suits "What's with those white mobile suits, which country owns those suits?"

"Commander there's a mobile suit carrier headed straight for us." The operator said as the carrier approached

The commander looked at him "Give the orders to the mobile dolls to shoot it down." He watched as they opened fire and knocked out its engines

Xxx

Heero smiled "Looks like they took the bait Nicol."

"Shall we join the fight, it's about time we show Romefeller what they've walked into." Nicol said as he armed the beam lance on the shield of the Blitz and sliced through the side of the carrier.

Heero pushed the Wings hand out through the gap and ripped the side of the carrier and Nicol smirked as he fired the beam rifle in the shield into the carriers bottom where the fuel was stored they roared into the battle drawing the attention to the fireball that was once the carrier.

Heero targeted the first carrier and fired knocking out all of its engines in one shot. It plummeted towards a nearby bridge.

Relena's eyes widened as she saw the carrier falling towards the bridge the car was on "LOOK STOP THE CAR!" She yelled at Dorothy who slammed on the breaks they braced for the shock as the carrier approached the bridge when the Wing fired again the shot tearing through the carrier knocking it away from the bridge and falling into the river below.

The car slid sideways to a halt as it hit the side of the bridge Relena groaned as she got up "Dorothy, are you ok Dorothy, huh?" she looked out the windshield to see two Virgo mobile dolls land and take aim at the car.

Mu and Noin watched and then rocketed towards the two suits opening fire as they went, knocking both Virgo's out of action.

The Wing and the Blitz landed on the bridge and Relena looked at them. _"Heero… you don't have to fight." _

Xxx

The OZ forces were destroyed in short order and were pushed out of the kingdom the defense force stood at the end of the bridge several Taurus suits the Blitz and the Wing the pilots stood back and waited as Relena walked towards them.

Noin stepped forward and bowed "You'd probably say these things are unnecessary in the Sanc kingdom Relena, but Romefeller's actions are getting more and more aggressive by the day I am fully aware that this is contrary to your beliefs, but I have come to the conclusion that we will be destroyed without our own defensive force. I take full responsibility and am prepared to accept any punishment."

Heero was facing the soldiers who fought alongside the Sanc kingdom guards "You shouldn't feel remorseful, this level of military power isn't enough to directly fight the Romefeller foundation. We can't sit here and let them destroy us as the nation's former leader did." He turned to look at Relena.

"Heero, is my idea just a dream? Or could it even be a mistake?" Relena asked.

Heero looked at her "Romefeller makes a point of eliminating anything they find inconvenient, like the colonies or the Gundams and now Relena you have become their target. I'm a soldier I'll crush them in battle but the Foundation's current targets refuse to fight back. These times are changing fast, all aspects of this battle are attributed to their impatiens. You propose total pacifism; the whole world is headed in that direction you have to understand what Noin is saying. Right now defense is needed to make time for discussion later." Heero turned and started to walk back to his Gundam.

"Where are you going, hold on!" Relena said as he walked away from her.

Nicol placed his hand on Heero's shoulder "Heero, you say this country needs defense and yet you are ready to walk away from it in its darkest hour?"

"I'll go where my mind takes me, I've paid you back for your help searching for Trowa." He looked back at her "For me there's no place for pacifism, the gundams exist for battles and nothing else."

Relena looked at him "If you were me how would you lead the Sanc Kingdom?"

Heero looked at her, "The same way as Noin, build a defense unit that'd be the best way you can confront the Romefeller foundation now."

Relena nodded "Heero, and Noin I approve I give you permission to do as you see fit."

Noin looked at her "Relena…"

"How can I expect to come up with the position that the world can agree to if I can't even agree with the people closest to me. Someday I'm gonna find out what it is that gives everyone the urge to fight."

Nicol nodded "Well if you want an example a nation from our world would be the best for what you're trying to do."

Mu looked at him "The Orb Union right?"

Noin looked at them "What makes you say that?"

"How did their leader put it, 'Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.' That is the motto of the Orb Union they have remained neutral in that way their military is strong and if they joined either side they would tip the balance in the favor of that side they're a small nation but strong in their conviction to stay out of the war." Nicol said and Mu nodded.

Relena looked at them "I don't think I would want a military of any form… But given the circumstances we need a defense force."

Xxx

Wufei ran the last Taurus suit through and looked up. "Huh?" a large battleship deactivated its cloaking device.

Murrue's eyes widened "What in the arm Gottfried's and Valliant's take aim at that ship."

Tolle gaped "Can you even call that a ship it's huge!"

"Captain that ship is trying to communicate with us shall I patch them through?" Kuzzy asked.

"Authorized patch them through, if it's OZ I think we're outgunned…" Murrue said as she eyed up the beam cannons across the top and bottom of the battleship

Howard smiled as his face appeared on the screen "Long time no see Captain Ramius."

"Howard what the… Where did you get that ship?" Murrue asked as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Howard smiled "This is the Peacemillion, a battleship designed by the same engineers who built the gundams."

Athrun opened a channel with the two ships "Well that's all well and good but we have a problem on our hands Wufei is attacking whoever is piloting the Wing Zero."

Howard flipped the channel's open so Zechs could be heard "Hang on I am not your enemy kid."

The pilots looked at the Wing Zero "Zechs Marquise…" Yzak said as he watched the Zero throw away the Twin buster rifle.

"All evil that chooses to fight in outer space is my enemy!" Wufei said as he swung the beam trident at the Zero.

Kira started to move towards them when Duo stopped him "Hang on the Strike couldn't stand up against the Zero you know what it can do… I'm still trying to find out what happened with you and Athrun."

Zechs looked at the Altron "I agree kid. That's why you and I must fight together against OZ and the Romefeller foundation." Zechs said as he dodged the attacks Wufei threw at him.

Wufei glared "You're a member of OZ yourself." he thrust and watched as the Zero grabbed hold of the beam trident and held on.

"In the past I was! But no longer." Zechs said as the Altron kicked him to release its trident from his grasp.

"I don't trust traitors." Wufei said as he glared at the Zero.

Zechs glared "How can I get you to listen to me?"

Dearka gaped "What are those two doing we'd be better off working as a single force."

"Wufei has been through a lot recently we don't even know if he would come with us let alone Zechs." Athrun said

Wufei smirked "By defeating me."

"That's fine, just the position that any gundam pilot would take." Zechs drew the beam saber of the Zero and charged the Altron

The fight continued for a bit and Zechs rolled back after dodging an attack and grabbed the twin buster rifle the cockpit of the Zero changed to a golden color for a moment "Huh…" Zechs watched the targeting display lock on to the Peacemillion and fired

"Peacemillion, NOOOOOO!" he snapped back to reality. "Huh what it's unharmed…" he watched the Altron fly between them and the arm rocketed out and took the head off of the Zero he watched as the suit blew up around him resulting in his death "What… what in the world are these images here…" The Altron stopped in front of him "My enemy… No he's not the boy is not the enemy I should be fighting."

Wufei glared "You cant fool me, you are evil!" he swung the trident around then tried to attack and was forced to dodge.

"NOOOOO!" Zechs yelled as he fired the twin buster.

Zechs watched as the shot grazed the top of Peacemillion. The battleship shook from the hit Howard opened a channel with him "Hay Zechs get a grip the ZERO system is messing with your head."

Wufei looked at the Zero "No mistake about it this man will be an enemy to me." He pushed his thrusters to max and flew away from the ships and the battlefield.

Xxx

Heero hopped into the Wing and started the takeoff sequence as Nicol opened a line with him "Heero what are you doing? What about the defense of the Sanc kingdom?"

"I'll leave that up to you and Quatre, the Luxemburg base is under attack by the Romefeller foundation and OZ, the Treize faction's headquarters is in Luxemburg if they fall then the Sanc Kingdom is next." Heero said as he transformed the Wing.

"Then let us come with you Heero." Quatre said

Heero shook his head "Go get your gundam back Quatre we'll need it if this fails."

He took off for the base and contact was soon lost. "Miss. Noin I'll need transportation to get my Sandrock back…"

Xxx

The trip to Luxemburg was a short flight the Wing landed as the first mobile dolls did Heero came under fire immediately from the Mobile Dolls

The Treize faction members were being cut though with ease from the faster Mobile Dolls, Heero ducked behind a wall as five ganged up on his Gundam _"Damn this is going to be hard…" _

The wing took a shot to the leg damaging the control systems for it. It fell forward and nearly hit the ground when Heero rolled and opened fire on the Virgo that did it vaporizing it and the suits above it in one shot from the buster rifle.

Heero tried to get the wing to stand but the leg wasn't responding "Damn…" he drew the beam saber the enemy warnings blared in his ears as the mobile dolls closed in around him. He looked up when a voice came over his communications.

"Don't die. Don't give up, you mustn't die yet. Fight and keep fighting prolong your life kid." The voice said "You pilots mustn't die yet."

Heero took hit after hit and was knocked back into the buildings the Wing wasn't responding at all now he watched as the Virgos advanced on him "Is this the end?" Heero pictured Relena in his mind as he stared down the barrel of one of the Virgo's beam cannons.

Machine gun fire from behind them distracted them enough for them to turn only to see three Leo's flying at full speed towards them "LONG LIVE TREIZE KUSHRENADA!" one of the pilots yelled as he rammed the mobile doll each followed suit taking their enemies with them.

Heero opened the cockpit of the Wing and jumped out he looked around at the base engulfed in flames it looked like hell on earth, a groan caught his attention he looked and it was one of the pilots of the Leo's he ran over and stopped at the pilot, "You ok?" he asked

The OZ pilot looked at him weakly "Protect master Treize, I beg you…" he finished as he died.

Heero stood and looked seeing a large mansion in the distance; he took off at a run for the building leaving the wing in the ruins. It took him a little time to get to the building it was guarded but not enough to stop him from getting in.

He turned the corner off of a hallway and entered a unlit room where a metal door stood at the other side _"Treize has to be in there…" _gun raised he entered advancing on the door.

The door lock had a specialized lock on it the computer spoke "Voice and fingerprint verification check, state your name." Heero lowered the gun as he looked at the lock.

He walked over and placed his hand on the pad the green scanning light activated and scanned his fingerprints he looked at it and spoke "Heero Yuy." The computer beeped.

"Identity confirmed, please enter." A light activated and the door slid open with a pneumatic hiss.

Heero raised his gun and stepped in it turned out to be an elevator that automatically activated after he entered. He kept his gun at the ready as he watched the floors go down.

It came to a stop at the bottom floor Heero stepped out into an unlit library like room he looked around keeping his gun raised. The voice that contacted him in the wing spoke.

"Thanks for coming, Heero Yuy." Heero spun around and aimed his gun at the man standing on the first tier above him.

He looked at Heero "I welcome you with my heart, dear messenger of peace." He said.

Heero looked at him through the sights of his gun "You must be Treize…"

Treize looked at him "That should be obvious, now just go ahead and shoot me put an end to this battle."

Heero just stood there and kept the gun pointed at him Treize looked at him "What's the matter, the battle won't end as long as I'm alive. Isn't that the reason you came here?"

Heero looked at him "Tell me why you let me in."

"I programmed the computer to accept you a few months ago, I thought that one of these days I could have a long discussion with you and the other gundam pilots." Treize said.

Heero kept his eyes on him as he stood there "I have no interest in you Treize."

"Of course not, you pilots should just be thinking about attaining peace. Peace for the earth or rather peace that will spread through the entire universe." Treize said as he started down the stairs toward Heero.

Heero kept his gun trained on Treize "Fighting is my only concern peace is no more than an outcome after the fighting has ended."

Treize stopped a few steps in front of Heero "Then let me ask you, who is your enemy? Is it me, or OZ, is it Romefeller or is it your far away home the colony that has betrayed you?"

Heero looked at Treize "Those who stand before me with the intention of killing me. They're my enemies."

"In that case your battles will never end. Since your enemy is destiny itself." Treize said.

Heero watched Treize as he folded his arms behind his back "Maybe so but I'll continue to fight that's the only choice I have and I don't give a damn when I do die."

"Don't you have any desire to accept destiny; in my opinion Relena Peacecraft is a much stronger person than you." Treize said as he looked down on Heero. "I never thought you would be feeling the limitations of your continuous battle, but it's a fact that nobody is able to change the course of our times." Treize stepped down the last few steps and turned to his right walking past Heero.

Heero kept his gun trained on Treize as he walked "Well you should be able to. You used to have the power to control the future you just need to repeat what you did before."

Treize closed his eyes "I have no intention of doing that."

"I see…" Heero said as Treize walked towards the wall

"My greatest happiness in life was being able to talk with you." Treize spun around and raised an antiquated revolver and aimed it at Heero. "And now I truly understand, the time of my own death must coincide with yours. Now that we've met each other let us put ourselves in gods hands."

Heero kept his gun trained on Treize "Not a very good looser are you? Well it makes no difference to me."

Treize looked at him through the sights of his gun "A soldier who is willing to die. In my opinion that is the most correct attitude a person can take to fight. But unfortunately you've lost sight of your enemy, that makes you the same as myself my battle has also come to an end."

"Your battle hasn't ended, even as we speak countless soldiers are sacrificing their lives for you. I know for certain that your battle hasn't ended." Heero said as he looked at Treize "if anything has ended or rather anything should end then it's my own miserable and useless retaliation."

Treize lowered his gun causing Heero to stare at him in shock "Heero Yuy, I implore you please don't disappoint me any further. You mustn't be in the same position as myself." He turned and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book from it.

"I have a guide here that will show you how to live from now on." He turned back to Heero and held up a card between two fingers. He walked over to a statue and placed the card in the slot activating the door. The light shown out across the room as the book cases behind the statue opened and revealed a mobile suit. a long whip extended from its left arm. As Heero's eyes adjusted he made it out a bit better the blood red black and gold paint covered the frame of the suit.

The head looked similar to the Wing Zero's _"A Gundam…"_

"A new model?" Heero asked

Treize looked at it "Yes, and I've given it the name Epyon this suit has the ability to show the pilot the image of the enemy he's fighting, and the pilots own future. Regretfully there wasn't any future for me to choose from. After you've piloted this suit if you end up just like myself let us both part with our lives."

Heero looked at him "Why did you decide to make this thing?"

"All my life I've always thought that humans sense their existence through continuous battle. However I couldn't come to any conclusions, my battle's now over but I've still yet to determine the reason for battle. To find that reason I figured a Gundam would be the most appropriate mobile suit, in addition I'd like to give my blessings to the winner and looser this mobile suit allows me to do so."

Heero looked at him "Do you think you've built a god or something?"

Treize turned to Heero "Maybe I do, as long as the warrior has a general will to fight the Epyon will eliminate all distractions. There's nothing more noble and beautiful than a warrior with no distractions. One could say that he's the closest thing to god."

Heero looked at him "I don't believe in god."

Treize smiled "Show me your abilities to battle and your future."

Heero nodded and walked past Treize to the Epyon he climbed into the cockpit and dawned the pilots suit and helmet. He activated the suit and the helmets visor closed and the visor activated.

Treize opened a communications line with him "Heero Yuy, I must warn you of one thing you mustn't be a winner when you pilot that suit. The gundam Epyon is not a weapon, I hope you return here as a looser."

Heero looked at him "I'm hoping for the same."

"Heero, I won't permit you to die until you've killed me first. I'm disarming the self detonation device" Treize said and the eyes of the Epyon lit up and their acid green color shown into the darkness.

Xxx

The Virgo mobile dolls kept advancing on the remaining OZ soldiers at the Luxemburg base. A commander glared "Damn it there is no end to their numbers, that Dermail he sent in armies of additional troops." He glared as he watched twenty more Virgo's touchdown "Don't give up, the outcome doesn't matter it's important that we keep fighting." A signal went off in his suit.

One of his men opened a channel with him "Object quickly approaching from six o'clock."

The commander turned his attention and his eyes widened at what he saw. "What's that a gundam."

The soldier spoke again "It's unregistered it's not in our data."

Xxx

Heero looked at the mobile dolls _"Alright, lets see what you can do Epyon." _He activated the heat whip and charged the attacking mobile dolls. The whip sliced through the Virgos with ease at full speed their tracking systems couldn't keep up with the Epyon.

Heero charged two Leo's and a vision appeared infront of him of a screaming soldier looking at Epyon he rolled over them and landed behind them "Are they enemies, no they're just being told to fight." His eyes wide and strained.

Another vision appeared to him "Get it, attack it!" the commander said.

Heero looked to his right and saw three Leo's flying towards him firing at the Epyon. "Then are they the enemies… No." Heero groaned as he slumped over in his seat from the stress of the suit "It's the same, it's exactly like the Wing Zero… AHHHH!" he activated the beam saber on the Epyon he glared at the suits "I'm getting rid of them all." he charged the suits.

"Anyone that fights is my enemy!" The large beam saber cut through its opponents with ease bringing them down in groups like a knight with a long sword flying through the base killing opponent be it mobile doll or human pilot.

Heero watched as visions appeared in front of his eyes he heard Relena's voice _"Heero I want you to make me a promise." _ It switched to the dying soldier that he met after climbing out of the Wing _"I want you to protect master Treize…"_ it showed him vision after vision.

Heero breathed heavily "My future… my death…" Heero groaned as he continued to watch.

After a while he flew back to the mansion and landed he jumped out and landed Treize was standing there looking at him. "So tell me did you see your future?"

Heero's eyes were wide he was shaking from not shock but fear "I see… Then let's get started shall we?" Treize pulled out the antiquated revolver and held it out to Heero.

"Treize, I don't have the right to… do it…" Heero collapsed forward and hit the ground out cold.

Treize looked at him "I see…"

Xxxxxx

The series is nearly at an end expect the next chapter Wednesday night… I don't intend on posting on Thanksgiving because I'll have family over for the holiday so I'll post late tomorrow night… Now to answer a quick question that I've been asked,

"Will the plot continue into the Seed Universe?" Yes, though I'm going to mess with the timeline a little and some real big fun for the AC pilots and cast…

"What's this about fun, you know Nicol still owes us that round from the Piano…" Dearka said as he leaned over Alds shoulder

Ya I know Dearka he owes me one too for even writing the piano into the plot… I intend on collecting soon.

"Good lookin forward to it man…" Dearka said with a grin.

Hay Quatre what do you want when Nicol buys us our drinks?

"Champagne so long as it's non alcoholic." Quatre said as he walked over.

Dearka beamed at him "Sounds like we've found our designated driver." He draped a arm around Quatre and grinned.

Well see you next chapter guys and expect a Duel to begin that shall blow your minds…


	15. Chapter 15

Hello guys here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Please read and review.

Now to explain the week long delay to this chapter guys… I hit a small writers block with this one it was a dip in the plotline of Wing… that in combination with the strange holiday week and work didn't give me a lot of time to write…

Yzak threw a book at Aldaeus "Get working damn it you're a week behind not because of writers block it's because you were sleeping off all that turkey you ate."

BITE ME YZAK!

*THWACK*

"Don't you dare tell him to bite you?" Shiho said as she held a rolling pin over Alds head "Now write I want to be in the story in the next three chapters or else!"

Yes mam understood.

xxxxxx

Ch 15

"Damn it to hell how could I get lost this easily…" Hilde said as she rounded another corner in the Archangel "Damn it Duo you said finding your way in this place was…"

Duo smirked as he heard her "Easy right?" he walked up next to her and smiled "It takes some getting used to took me a few weeks to figure out the layout of the ship completely… So where ya headed?" he folded his arms behind his head as he walked.

Hilde shot him a glare "I'm trying to find the shower…"

"Two halls down first door on the right, I'm headed that way so I'll go with you Hilde…" Miriallia said as she stopped next to Duo.

Hilde smiled "Alright thanks Miriallia…"

Duo watched the two head for the showers as Dearka slung his arm over Duo's shoulder "Nice view huh?"

"Yep best view in the whole damned world…" Duo said as he watched Hilde turn the corner into the showers. "So any news on Wufei, he just took off and didn't say a word."

Dearka shook his head "Nope not a word but we have a lead on Trowa so were headed toward the colony it came from."

"That's great so who's going to pick our little clown up?" Duo asked

"Looks like the pilots get to go procure Trowa same way we did Wufei, though hopefully we are up a pilot this time…" Kira said as he walked up from the shower.

Xxx

Mu watched as the lift came down for where the Wing was "Looks like Heero's back…" he put down the clipboard and walked over to wait for the lift to enter.

"So he's finally … what in the." Nicol's eyes widened at s the lift entered the suit was a blood red and black.

Quatre stopped and looked up at the suit from the station next to where the Sandrock stood "That's not the Wing, where did he get that Gundam from?"

The cockpit opened and Heero lowered himself to the floor he walked over to Quatre and nodded "It's like the one you built."

Quatre's eyes went wide "How… Where did you get it?"

"Treize." Heero said

Mu gaped "You mean the former leader of OZ gave you this suit and on top of that it has the ZERO system installed in it, well either way it's going to help…"

"What do you mean Commander La Flaga?" Heero asked.

Noin walked over "Romefeller is moving in on the nation's borders. After the fall of the Luxemburg base they were right on your heel's as you entered the nation."

"Then I've got maintenance to take care of." Heero said as he turned and walked back towards the suit.

Nicol looked up at the three Gundams "What's the name of that suit Heero?"

"Epyon" Heero said as he plugged in the maintenance consol to the suit and started to type.

Xxx

The pilots walked towards the familiar circus tent they had watched Trowa perform with before Athrun smirked "Think they'll still take our clown for theirs?"

Yzak laughed "I don't know but it's worth a shot…"

"Well I'm glad that I'm funnier than him it makes Miriallia laugh." Dearka said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Hilde and Cagalli rolled their eyes as they reached the tent. They found their seats quick enough and the show began.

Hilde looked to Duo "I didn't know one of your friends was a circus performer Duo…"

"Trowa's one of a kind that's for sure…" Duo leaned back and put his arms behind his head as the show got under way.

The manager introduced each act until he got to a performance "Up next a performance with the Lion, king of the animals and a young clown." The flap from the far side of the ring opened and a clown flipped out to the center of the ring and bowed to the audience.

Kira smiled "That's Trowa alright the lead's were right. But I don't remember him doing anything with a Lion at the other show…"

The curtain opened and the lion roared as it charged into the ring at Trowa's back.

Everyone's eyes went wide and gasped Hilde yelled "Watch out!"

Trowa jumped right as the Lion got to him did a twist in the air and landed in a one handed hand stand on the lions back at a full run.

Cagalli blinked "Wow that is really something…."

"Excellent!" Hilde said "I could fall for that clown…"

Duo scratched the back of his head

Duo blinked as Trowa flipped down and into a sitting position on the lions back and waved at the audience "Sure whatever…" he scratched the back of his head.

Miriallia watched as the act concluded and Trowa retreated backstage "How about we go get Trowa now, I'd like to catch up with Catherine too if she's here…"

They got up and made their way to the back side of the tent Duo entered first followed by the others to see Trowa kneeling at a steamer trunk putting his costume away. "Trowa, hay buddy!"

He looked up at them with a blank expression "Do you mind only performers are allowed back here." Catherine said from her position next to the flap.

Miriallia smiled at her "Catherine, it's been awhile how've you been?"

Catherine glared back at her "Get out; you're not taking Trowa anywhere."

"Don't shoot the messenger, but why it's his decision if he wants to." Dearka said as he looked between the two of them.

Duo walked over and smiled at Trowa "So how've you been buddy? Huh Trowa…" he trailed off as he watched Trowa's reaction.

Trowa's eyes widened as he froze up scared he started to stutter and gasped for breath, Catherine pushed past Miriallia and over to Trowa she put her arms around him "Get out, Trowa won't be doing any more fighting."

Athrun walked over to Trowa and looked at him "Trowa, what's my name?"

Catherine blinked at him "What are you doing I said get out."

"I… don't know…" Trowa stuttered out avoiding Athrun's eyes.

Cagalli's eyes widened "Catherine something's wrong."

"He recognized me, why would anything be wrong?" She said looking at Trowa

Yzak stepped forward "Trowa, have you been checked by a doctor in the past month?" he knelt down and turned Trowa's head towards him pulling his eyelids up to get a good look in his eyes one at a time.

Catherine looked at him "I found Trowa wandering in the rain of the colony what…"

Dearka glared at her "He survived an explosion and probably has some serious injuries mentally more than physically."

Catherine looked at Trowa "Trowa… it's my fault…" she looked on the verge of tears.

Hilde walked over to her "Catherine, that's your name right? The best thing for Trowa right now would be to get checked out but OZ would get their hands on him the second we take him to a normal hospital to get checked over."

"Then where would we take him?" Catherine asked

"The Archangel has full medical facilities onboard, if you'd let Trowa come with us then we can get him checked out." Kira said

Catherine looked at him "I intend to go with him, I don't want to lose Trowa again, he's like having my little brother back."

Cagalli blinked "What are you talking about?"

Catherine sighed "When I was five my family was part of this circus, we got caught in a battle in the country we were in at the time my parents and little brother Tristan were killed. He was four at the time."

Kira looked at her "Weather you come with us or not isn't our choice, that decision is up to the captain. But we will allow you to come with us until we get Trowa checked out."

Catherine nodded "Alright…"

Xxx

The Sanc kingdoms defense force flew out over the capitol the Epyon in the lead headed towards the incoming Romefeller troops.

Mu opened a channel with the troops "Alright we'll be the first line, Captain Noin the second, Quatre will be leading his troops in an ambush he's set up to come in from the east side all we have to do is keep Romefeller at bay long enough for the evacuation to be completed."

Nicol smiled "Commander La Flaga, what about the Epyon and Blitz we can take on their troops individually and hold the line where needed."

Heero turned the Epyon away from the group Mu blinked "Hay Heero don't stray too far, we cant afford to have our troops split up that's why I'm asking you two to stay with us so we have as little casualties as possible."

Heero watched the Epyon's sensors "No stop it don't go doing that, stop it Epyon."

Mu opened a line with Heero and Nicol "Heero what are you doing?"

"Epyon is equipped with the ZERO system; if I'm with the rest of the troops I'll have a repeat of Luxemburg." Heero said as he flew towards the mountains in the eastern part of the kingdom.

"What happened at Luxemburg?" Mu asked.

Heero stared at him with a blank expression "Do you need to ask… You've seen it in action before just think of what happened with Trowa though in a full scale battle."

Nicol nodded "The ZERO system sent you against everyone didn't it."

Heero nodded "Unless you want to see everyone die keep away from the Epyon." he turned and flew into the mountains of the kingdom.

"Alright Heero, understood but when the battle is finished deactivate that thing and we'll come get you and that machine." Mu said as he flew towards the coast.

The battle commenced and the forces of Romefeller moved in from transports over the coast. Noin piloted her Taurus suit through the battle taking out any OZ troops she could "Keep the pressure up we need to make time for Quatre's troops to get into position."

Nicol fired into a group of attacking OZ Aries suits "Damn, they just keep coming."

Xxx

Relena watched the battle from her window as Dorothy smiled from the other side of her desk "Even the Sanc kingdom with its total pacifism and all, has finally gotten dragged into this storm of firepower."

"Didn't you follow Pagan's instructions Dorothy? You have to leave at once." Relena said as she looked over her shoulder at Dorothy

"Who me, my stay at the Sanc kingdom would be all but meaningless if I couldn't witness this situation." Dorothy said and Relena turned to face her.

"What do you plan to do Miss. Relena? Will you keep resisting or get military assistance from your allies?" Dorothy clasped her hands together and smiled.

Relena looked at her "That method is not an option in the Sanc kingdom."

"But what other methods are there Miss. Relena? If the Sanc kingdom were to collapse now then the idea of total pacifism would vanish as if it were a dream." Dorothy said.

"That's not true at all Dorothy, what people are wishing for is true peace." Relena said.

Dorothy turned to her and smiled "And those people are fighting beautifully to protect that peace too, isn't it grand?"

Xxx

Mu grits his teeth as the Taurus he was piloting was hit by a shot from a Virgo "Damn, If only the Archangel were here."

Heero piloted the Epyon past the Virgo's and the area behind him erupted in fire in his wake each Virgo being totally destroyed "If I lose control everyone will die, I have to move away from here."

Quatre charged a pair of Virgo's and cut them in half "They really think that these things will lead to peace…" He raised the shield of the Sandrock to block incoming fire from the main force as they advanced

The Maganac corps opened fire to suppress some of the incoming fire off of Quatre as he fell back to the defense line.

Noin watched as they pushed the advance "We're the last line, we can't let them get through." A warning went off in her cockpit and she looked at the sensor "Backup troops!" sure enough the carriers dropped another wave of Virgo's that descended directly on the city.

Explosions erupted through the city and the troops were surrounded by the Virgo's. Noin glared at the suits dropping into the city. "Damn at this rate the capital will fall."

Xxx

Dorothy leaned on the desk "There's no place in the world today for powerless total pacifism, you'll only fall prey to those fighting animals this is the time to stand up and fight Miss. Relena."

"Just because humans are fighting animals doesn't make this situation right. I believe people can find a way to establish peace without finding it necessary to fight." Relena said

Dorothy turned around to face Relena and smiled "You're so beautiful when you start talking of your ideas. If you ask for their assistance I'm sure the Treize faction and other soldiers with grudges against OZ will come to you at the drop of a coin."

Relena blinked then turned to look out the window at the war torn capital city the flames glistened in the window's reflection.

"If the Sanc kingdom and my own existence are going to cause the devastation of war, then I'll do my best to take a new step towards total pacifism" Relena said as she turned to face Dorothy again.

Dorothy smiled "Yes it's very important that you act now Miss. Relena."

Xxx

Heero cut through another mobile doll then turned to look at the city "The city's being attacked." His eyes widened as the ZERO system showed him a possible outcome.

The Virgo's advanced through the burning wreckage of the city and took aim on the capitol building they opened fire, Relena turned to see what was happening in time to see a beam incoming on her office her eyes widened in horror as it struck and destroyed.

Heero's eyes widened in horror "Relena…" the Epyon attacked as many mobile dolls as it could within range and it continued its bloody path of destruction through the foothills outside the city.

Xxx

Catherine sat next to Trowa in the shuttle as Athrun piloted out of the colony "So where exactly is this ship you're taking us to?"

Cagalli smiled as she looked at her "The Archangel isn't small enough to fit into civilian shuttle hangars in the colonies so it remains out amongst the rest of the colonies in the cluster keeping a low profile by using a jamming signal."

Catherine blinked "So just how big is this ship?"

Dearka sighed "It's what about four hundred meters in length?"

"Something like that… Hay Miriallia can you patch us through to the bridge?" Kira asked as he floated back from the forward section of the shuttle.

"Sure, any word on Nicol and Commander La Flaga?" Miriallia asked as she floated past him towards the consol.

Kira shook his head "None since we heard that they were preparing for the invasion."

Catherine's eyes widened "What invasion?"

Yzak looked at her "Makes sense the colonies wouldn't have heard about it, the Sanc Kingdom is being invaded by the Romefeller foundation and OZ. Some of our friends are fighting to defend the country currently."

"I see, so what happens if the Sanc kingdom falls?" Catherine asked

Hilde looked at her "If that does happen then we don't have a lot of options, right now we're hoping that Heero, Nicol and Commander La Flaga make it out alright."

Miriallia smiled "They'll make it out alright, you may not know this but Commander La Flaga is known for a few things one of those is making the impossible possible."

Xxx

Commander La Flaga attacked two Taurus suits cutting them in half "I'm getting sick and tired of seeing nothing but Virgo's." Mu looked at another then sneezed "Damn they're really making me sick or someone's talking about me." He pulled up the beam cannon and fired the Virgo's electromagnetic shield floated forward and protected the suits from the blast.

Nicol fired the lancer darts through the shield and they speared through the suits "Physical ammo isn't being stopped by those shields that's their weakness, beams are being stopped unless they have the power of a beam cannon like the Wing had or the Busters launcher."

Mu smirked and watched "How I wish I had my Moebius right now. The linear gun would tear these things apart."

Xxx

Dorothy typed a few things into the communications consol in the office "Here Miss. Relena, as requested you are now connected to outer space and all private lines of the foundation executives. But is there anyone within the foundation now that can be any help to you Miss. Relena?" she asked.

Relena looked at her then stepped up to the consol and picked up a microphone the broadcast went out across the whole battlefield "My name is Relena Peacecraft, Chief Representative of the Sanc Kingdom, Our country is currently under attack after OZ's declaration of war against us."

Xxx

Colonel Tsubarov looked at the broadcast from inside the battleship Libra he was constructing for the foundation "How shrewd is she asking for help from other countries?"

Xxx

Relena continued "Armed combat counters the Peacecraft philosophy and beliefs of the Sanc Kingdom and our pacifism. However if our nation becomes a target for OZ to conduct their battles I shall renounce this country's sovereignty and dissolve this nation."

Zechs watched the broadcast as he flew into the atmosphere "How could she, I hope I'm not too late!" he pushed the thrusters as fast as they would go and flew towards the Sanc Kingdom.

Xxx

Murrue and Natarle watched the broadcast from the bridge of the Archangel "Well this is interesting it's one way to end the conflict with as little bloodshed as possible." Natarle said and Murrue nodded.

"I just hope Mu, Nicol and Heero are alright after this. I don't want to have to organize a rescue operation." Murrue said as she watched.

Xxx

Treize sat at a desk and watched the broadcast "Total pacifism should not be the cause of battle, under any circumstances." He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Xxx

The broadcast was heard across the battlefield "I am therefore surrendering myself to OZ."

Noin watched the broadcast "Miss. Relena…"

Mu slammed his fist into the consol "Damn it!"

"Calm down commander, she is taking one big risk but it might just win us this war." Nicol said with a smile "I just hope she can cope with it."

Xxx

Duke Dermail stood bent over his desk watching the broadcast "This is to further my ideal of peace."

Dermail smiled "An incredibly bold move, I wonder if we could use that as a unifying force for Romefeller."

Xxx

Relena kept calm as the continued "Stop the fighting at once, you no longer have a reason to fight this battle." She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she pressed the button to finish the transmission.

Dorothy smiled "Well done, wow how much better can you get Miss. Relena." She smiled as Relena turned to face her.

Relena glared at her "I'm not in the mood for your flattery now Dorothy."

Dorothy smiled "I'm serious, I'm an even bigger fan now. Miss. Relena let's go to the Romefeller foundation I'd be more than happy to escort you."

Relena paused for a moment and looked at her _"My dear people, please forgive me, this is the only path I can take." _She walked forward and followed Dorothy to the jet.

Xxx

Quatre and Noin watched as the private jet used its thrusters to lift vertically then changed to forward flight and headed towards the headquarters of the Romefeller foundation. The Maganac commander Rashied walked his suit forward "Master Quatre let's go after it."

"That would spoil the move just taken by Miss. Relena." Quatre said.

Noin opened a channel with Quatre "Quatre will you please come with me?"

"Where to?" Quatre asked.

Noin smiled "Outer space."

Mu smirked as he flipped open a channel with them "Mind if we tag along? The Archangel could use the units and us back."

Noin nodded "Alright we'll make contact with the Archangel."

Nicol opened a channel with Quatre "The latest news from the archangel I received is that we might have found Trowa."

"Great, let's go get Heero and get up to space." Quatre said as he looked towards the mountains.

Mu shook his head "No time, we have to get out while we can Heero can fend for himself in that machine, we can't afford to be captured at this point in the game."

Nicol nodded "He's right, Heero can keep himself alive and out of trouble he'll make contact when he's gotten away."

Quatre sighed "Alright…" he looked towards the mountain "let's go."

Xxx

Dorothy sat across from Relena in the jet "I will personally guarantee your safety miss Relena, however I do not know how the foundation will want to treat you."

Relena looked out the window at the countryside burning in the flames of war _"I'm lost, how in the world can I make my ideal a reality now."_

Xxx

Heero attacked the Virgo's cutting through each one within distance. "Where is… Where is my enemy!"

Heero advanced on the Virgos towards the coast and the transports leaving the flames of war in his wake.

Xxx

Athrun touched the shuttle down in the hangar of the Archangel and got up from the pilots seat "Were here, we'll be meeting the Captain at the medical bay." He pressed the open button for the door on the shuttle.

Each of the pilots got up from their seats and made their way to the door "Hay Murdoch the Duel's refit finished yet?" Yzak asked as he floated out of the shuttle.

"Na not yet Yzak, we've been working to alter the assault shroud like you asked but sheding that much weight while keeping the strength of the armor is a tall order." Murdoch yelled from his work station. "So you bring the ammo dump back?"

Kira smiled "Hay Murdoch just because the Heavyarms uses a lot of ammo dosent mean it's an ammo hog."

Dearka laughed "Yes it does."

Catherine looked out of the shuttle door at the massive hangar and the five gundams lined up in the hangar. Trowa floated up next to her took one look at the Gundam's and froze "Why does this place…"

Catherine looked at him "Trowa, it's ok just remain calm." She placed her arm around his shoulders and pushed off towards the others waiting for them.

Cagalli caught her hand and helped her down onto the catwalk "The medical bay is this way, Flay will be happy to see you again Catherine."

"Flay's here too?" Catherine asked as they floated towards the interior of the ship.

Kira nodded "Yep, you'll be meeting more of our friends after we get Trowa checked out."

They entered an elevator and Kira pressed the button for the third level "You might want to make sure you're on the floor we'll be entering the artificial gravity section of the ship."

They descended into the main portion of the ship and soon the elevator slowed to a stop at the floor they were at everyone's feet touched down when the door opened they came face to face with the Captain and Commander Badgirule.

All the pilots but Trowa saluted Kira stepped forward "Captain Ramius…"

She nodded as they started to walk towards the medical bay "Trowa, how've you been, we've been worried after what happened."

Catherine blinked "I'd like to know what happened if possible…"

Commander Badgirule turned and looked at her she was near the back with Trowa "You must be the girl they told us about, Catherine Bloom correct?"

Catherine nodded "What happened to Trowa?"

They entered the medical bay and Catherine helped Trowa to a seat and the doctor started to look him over. She turned to the two senior commanders of the ship. "Alright tell me what happened to Trowa."

Murrue nodded "Trowa infiltrated the OZ lunar facility during the time after we left earth. He worked for them for some time undercover in this fashion, but when the other pilots started to be captured he worked as a line of information for them."

"So what you're telling me is that Trowa was found out by OZ and put through this that's why he ended up wandering through the colony in the rain and looked like he didn't know anyone." Catherine said and Murrue blinked.

Commander Badgirule looked at her "No, Trowa wasn't found out by OZ and if he was you wouldn't have found him, he would have been dead. What happened was he stopped the Wing Zero from destroying a colony. His suit took a direct hit and nearly destroyed the cockpit, we're not exactly sure how he survived but his suit blew up."

Catherine's eyes went wide "He survived a mobile suit explosion; even I know that he shouldn't have survived that kind of explosion…"

The doctor nodded "Well he did and from what I can see, he had a severe concussion, he probably has temporary amnesia with the right stimulation he'll be back to his old self in no time."

Catherine smiled "Captain Ramius was your name right?" she asked Murrue.

Murrue nodded "Yes Miss. Bloom."

"I was wondering if you would permit me to stay onboard while Trowa is recovering." Catherine asked

Murrue looked at her and blinked "Well, this is a warship it's not meant to have civilians onboard we will be going into battle and you will be in danger. You understand this correct?"

Catherine nodded "I don't want to lose Trowa again, he reminds me of my little brother."

Natarle looked between the two "Could have fooled me for a second if I didn't hear your last name I would have sworn you two were."

Catherine smiled "Thank you, I hope I won't be much of a burden while I'm onboard. I'll help in any way necessary so long as I can stay with Trowa."

The doctor looked up "Captain I hope you remember that it's still regulation to give any new personnel or passengers onboard a physical correct?"

Murrue nodded "Yes I am aware of that, Miss. Bloom if you wouldn't mind…"

Catherine nodded and went over to the seat where Trowa had sat a few moments before.

The doctor smiled at her "We'll also need to do a blood test to make sure there aren't any illnesses we should know about."

Catherine nodded "That's fine."

The doctor drew the needle and stuck it into her forearm drawing the blood "Captain I believe that the pilots can go about their duty's I'm sure that they'll want to get Trowa situated again."

Murrue nodded "Trowa, Kira will show you to your old quarters aboard the ship I hope you recover soon we could use you again."

Trowa got up and followed Kira with the other pilots out of the room.

Xxx

Heero cut through two suits near the coast he crested the ridge "Where is he, where's my enemy." He growled as he cut another two suits apart with the beam saber he groaned in pain. The suit responded Heero's eyes started to shine a pale gold as the suit fed information to him "Loss of strategic advantage, maximum combat levels confirmed."

He rocketed up from the coast and brought the whip down into the transport carrier's cockpit causing it to erupt into a giant fireball. He flew back to the ground and sliced the remaining Virgo suits apart, he turned to look out to sea only to see no remaining transports. "Tactics level cleared, continuing on strategic level." He said as he looked out.

A suit broke through the clouds over the ocean and approached the rocky coast it roared down and flew along the top of the water at high speed sending up a wake behind it

Zechs looked at the coastline of the Sanc kingdom "To what extent can I fight with this Wing Zero, the problem lies more with myself than the enemy."

The Epyon locked onto the new target and a image appeared on the screen "There's Wing Zero. Combat level, confirmed target, commence destruction."

Zechs approached the coast and saw a green flash up on the top of the cliff's the search eye locked onto a new target and he looked at the data "It's a gundam, a new model." The Epyon drew its beam saber and readied itself "Looks like he's challenging me and this Wing Zero."

Zechs roared up the cliff face vertically and transformed the Zero as the Epyon rocketed up from the cliff to meet him they clashed over the cliff and instantly they realized who they were fighting.

"Heero Yuy." Zechs glared as he brought the saber down against the Epyon.

"It's Zechs." Heero grit his teeth as he struck back and forced the Zero back.

Zechs glared at the suit "What are you doing here?" he said as the Zero backed off and collected more data on the Epyon.

"Too bad, you made a mistake in choosing that suit Zechs." Heero growled as he attacked sending the whip forward and striking the Zero.

Zechs knocked it away and attacked again locking the two in a duel with their beam sabers "Heero you must confirm something, are you an enemy?"

Heero glared "You should ask Zero."

"What?" the cockpit of the Wing Zero shown a bright gold and he opened fire with the chain guns mounted in the shoulders knocking the Epyon back.

Zechs charged ramming the Epyon and hammering it into the cliff face at full speed breaking the rock under the force. The Zero flew clear of the dust from the hit "What about the battle, what has happened with the Sanc Kingdom? Huh?" the Zero system transferred information during the battle between the Epyon and Zero images flashed past Zechs eyes of the kingdom burning and scenes of the battle. "Has the Sanc Kingdom collapsed? I was too late." Zechs said then the suit shuddered.

The Epyon stood on the cliff the whip extended and wrapped around the leg of the Zero. Zechs glared "Then what is the meaning of this battle?" The Epyon pulled the Zero towards the cliff, Zechs raised the twin buster rifle "ISN'T IT ALL POINTLESS!" he roared as he fired.

The Epyon jumped away as the blast hit the rock narrowly avoiding the attack. Zechs looked down at the Epyon "Kill those that have come to kill me, that's what you're telling me isn't it Zero? Fine as a true warrior I'll put an end to our fateful battle right here, and now." Zechs eyes shined a crimson red with the Zero system feeding him information into his enraged state with the fall of his beloved homeland.

Xxx

Mu smiled as the line was secured with the Archangel "Hay there Miriallia can you patch a line through with Captain Ramius?"

Miriallia nodded "Good to see you in one peace commander one second, also is that a Taurus your flying I don't see the Moebius out there…"

Mu nodded "Yes I'm using a Mobile suit the Moebius was underpowered in comparison to this Taurus suit and unable to fight within the atmosphere."

Murrue floated to her chair in the bridge after she entered "Well it's good to see you back but I only see The Blitz and the Sandrock out there where's Heero?"

A line opened with the bridge and Noin appeared "Captain Ramius long time no see, Heero was last sighted fighting in the foothills outside the capital of the Sanc Kingdom we've had no word since. He was using a new machine the Epyon."

Murrue nodded "Well if anyone can handle himself in combat it's Heero, and we have gotten Trowa back though he seems to have a bad case of amnesia…"

Mu scratched his head "Well that's just great is the Heavyarms onboard?"

Murrue shook her head "He wasn't with the suit when he was found, so what's the status with Relena?"

"She's done just as she said she would she's in the hands of Romefeller now." Noin said.

Murrue sighed "I just hope she can keep herself safe until we can find time to pull a rescue mission together."

Noin nodded as she spotted the Archangel come into view from the shuttle "That ship looks even more impressive when it's in space."

"Welcome back Commander La Flaga, and welcome aboard Lieutenant Noin." Murrue said as the hangar opened.

Noin smiled "I'm no longer a Lieutenant I've severed my ties with OZ, and the kingdom I was a part of has fallen so I do not hold any rank."

Commander Badgirule floated up next to the captain "Well, this ship is still lacking officers so lieutenant your assistance would be appreciated."

Noin nodded "Alright then I'll accept the offer."

Xxx

The Zero and the Epyon clashed again and again flying back and forth over the rocky face they locked each other in combat again and again trading blows. Zero slashed at the Epyon who backed away then thrust. Heero looked for an opening again "You're too way too slow Epyon, you've got to be quicker than him."

He flew back as the Zero opened fire with the chain guns and then charged again. Zechs glared "Come on Wing Zero, let us come out on top!" he growled as he raised the Twin buster along with the shield arm and took aim again he fired as the Epyon dodged the shot again and it struck the ocean behind it.

Zechs charged "AND NOW THE VICTORY'S MINE!" he roared

Heero roared towards Zechs and readied to strike him "ZECHS!"

The machines stopped as they approached each other about to strike the systems streaming data into each of their pilots brains looking for an opening but unable to find one. They stopped and landed on the cliff face looking at each other ready to fight, equal and opposite they couldn't find a opening with each other.

Heero looked around the cockpit "What happened." He frantically searched the system as he was looking for an answer to why the system had suddenly stopped the attack. Heero watched as golden lines flew past his eyes.

Zechs observed the system the cockpit had a series of golden dashes flying across the screens around the cockpit. "What's going on?" a sequence of numbers appeared on the screen and started running down the list of probabilities.

The machines kept reviewing the combat data over and over streaming it into their pilot's heads. Heero screamed as it suddenly went black and he saw the entirety of all the combat data of both machines at once, along with any ZERO system they encountered prior.

The Zero and the Epyon both blew a steam from the coolant from the system's computer out of their heads, the Zero tipped wearily from its position Zechs climbed out of the cockpit and landed on the ground unsteady on his feet.

The Epyon's cockpit opened and Heero stood shakily at the entrance and he jumped out as the Epyon creaked and fell to the ground.

The Zero leaned precariously on the cliff face and then fell off the cliff and slid down the shear face coming to rest at the edge of the sea.

Heero breathed heavily as he tossed the enclosed visor helmet for the Epyon away and collapsed to his knees he looked up and saw Zechs taking aim with his gun.

Breathing just as heavily Zechs tried to steady his aim but couldn't he staggered then fell backwards landing on the ground his gun clattered away from him as he shook from the intake of information the ZERO system had just given him.

Heero looked at him for a moment then collapsed forward and was out cold.

Zechs looked at him _"What in the hell was that, It looked like a battle while entering the atmosphere. What is Zero trying to tell us?"_

Xxx

Relena stood looking out the window at the darkened city of Brussels where the Romefeller foundation headquarters were.

"Miss. Relena do you take milk and sugar with your tea?" a butler asked as he poured two glasses.

Relena didn't answer and he nodded "Duke Dermail should be here shortly."

She closed her eyes as the door opened "I can see your thoughts are with your lost country princess Relena." Duke Dermail said as she turned around to see him standing at the small table where the tea sat.

"This tea was handpicked from my garden, it may not be to your liking but please give it a try and see if you care for it." He said as he took a sip of the tea.

Relena looked at him "Duke Dermail please there is no reason to treat me with this hospitality, don't forget I did surrender to the Romefeller Foundation." She bowed her head

Dermail looked at her "Are you telling me you would find a prison more suitable?" he took a sip of his tea. "Well I'm afraid you're mistaken we're protecting you not imprisoning you."

Relena looked up at him "Protecting?" she said slightly puzzled.

Duke Dermail sat his tea down "You've continued to push for your ideals of peace, and that's why we've always supported you. However many traitors of OZ and rebels from the colonies have started to gather around you, disrespecting your efforts for a world of pacifism." He walked forward towards Relena.

"Duke Dermail what are you saying." Relena asked as he stopped in front of her.

"That we at the Romefeller foundation have saved you from danger in order to protect your ideal." Dermail said as he looked down at her.

Relena stared back in shock as he continued "That's how the public regards it, and has come to terms with the recent dispute in the Sanc Kingdom." He smirked.

Relena's eyes were wide "But… no…"

Dermail walked past her to the window "The declaration of total pacifism that you made to the world was dignified and beautiful, and reached the hearts of many people. Therefore my dear we fought to protect your objectives."

Relena looked at the floor "Nobody's going to believe that kind of garbage."

Dermail smiled "No I'm sure they will. To prove it we're going to make you the new chief representative of the foundation Relena Peacecraft."

Relena turned and looked at him "The chief representative, that's what I'll be?"

Dermail nodded "That's right and by having you stand out front and center the Romefeller foundation will receive support from the entire world. Our ideal of a global nation will now become a reality needless to say you and our foundation will need to agree on this. Can I safely assume you'll be our representative princess Relena?"

He chuckled as he looked back out the window "Oh, pardon me you're no longer a princess. You'll reign over the entire world so it would be much more appropriate for me to call you Queen Relena."

Relena glared at him "I'll decline your offer, I can't afford to betray those that risked their lives to fight for me and my beliefs."

Dermail unclasped his arms from behind his back and stretched them in front of him "But don't you understand that you have the highest rank on earth within your grasp?" he looked at her and placed a fist on his hip.

"I don't need such a position, I couldn't possibly dream of trampling over the masses of people suffering from oppression." Relena said as she looked at Dermail.

He turned to her "We're after exactly the same results you are. A world void of wars we're just using a different method to achieve our goal." Dermail said as he looked at her.

"That's nonsense!" Relena exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Oh? Well you'd better think it over thoroughly it's not too late to change your mind." He started to walk towards the door "But please Relena keep this one thing in mind. The longer it takes you to think this over the longer people hoping for peace must fight against each other resulting in many more people getting killed." He said as he walked and exited the room.

Relena's face looked crestfallen and pained as the thought of the wars being prolonged because of her indecision.

Xxx

The pilots sat in the briefing room watching a broadcast from the colonies along with the senior officers "Fellow citizens of the colonies, the time has come to fight back. Tsubarov the man oppressing all of us is now being confined by our comrades, there's no longer any need to take orders from anyone. The earth has burned up our manpower and resources. But in the past we weren't controlled by anyone, and we were all treated as equals. Let us stand up for our rights people together let us establish peace in outer space." The man finished the broadcast his round glasses and his white hair making the features of his face stand out.

Duo clasped his hands as he sat "They've sure done it now. After hearing this the colonies will jump straight into another chaotic war, what a bunch of fools."

Kira nodded "Duo's right, this new organization White Fang is a serious problem were looking at a full blown conflict on our hands if they attack it will erupt into a large conflict."

Yzak looked at him "The thing is, unlike the earth now the colonies are united it will be easy for them to take control now."

Mu looked at the pilots "Man you guys have changed a lot, well what's your opinion on the matter Athrun?"

"Sit back and wait for Earth's response if they don't then we act as a force to defend it, if they do we move to the side and try to stop the coming war." Athrun said as he weighed the plans.

Noin sighed "Well I don't think one ship a sixteenth the size of that fortress or battleship they've been constructing could stand up to either side let alone both at the same time."

Quatre looked around the room "Judging by the size of the force's they have I'd say it's safe to assume that both sides have fully capable armies it's just a matter of time now."

Xxx

Zechs sat on a rock looking at Heero "Seems we both got pretty messed up by our machines."

Heero nodded "Epyon told me that you're an obstruction to the path that I have chosen. I don't think Epyon is mistaken."

Zechs looked over at the blood red suit "I see." He looked back out to the sea "Look's like they've arrived." A flotilla of ships appeared on the horizon closing on the coastline.

"Ya…" Heero said as he looked to them. He got up and tossed the helmet to Zechs.

"Why are you giving me this?" Zechs asked.

"I'm taking the Wing Zero. I'll take care of the enemies coming by sea." Heero said as he stood at the cliff face.

Zechs nodded "What about the Epyon?"

"Use it as you like, that gundam was built by Treize, I don't understand how that guy thinks." Heero turned and jumped down off the cliff and slid down to the Zero.

Zechs smirked "Somehow I'm sure that Treize would have wanted me to pilot the Epyon." He turned and walked to his new suit.

Xxx

Relena sighed as she looked out the same window as the sun broke the horizon she turned and looked at the butler "Please tell Duke Dermail, that I Relena Peacecraft consent to becoming the chief representative of the Romefeller Foundation."

The butler bowed and made his way out of the room as Relena watched. "That is the only decision I could possibly make isn't it."

Several hours later she was sitting in a new dress a crimson sash draped over her, maids fussed over her dress and put her hair up then interlaced a crown into her hair. She sat alone now as a knock came at the door Relena remained sitting in front of the mirror. "come in."

The double doors opened and Dorothy stood there smiling "Hello Miss. Relena are you almost finished getting ready?" she asked.

"Yes thanks." Relena said as she got up and made her way to the door.

Dorothy smiled "Then let's be on our way."

They walked down the long corridor "Today's the day you become leader of the world miss Relena. Everyone will be so surprised, I'm almost as thrilled as if it were happening to myself." Dorothy said as she looked at Relena next to her.

Relena remained silent as she walked almost as if she was walking to her own execution, Dorothy watched "Oh that won't do that expression is simply not right you must show them all your elegant smile, because from this day on you're the queen of the world."

A few minutes later Relena stood at the podium in the center of the foundations meeting hall each member seated along the room's three tiers the banner of the foundation behind her a deep crimson red with the Romefeller foundations coat of arms emblazoned upon it.

The broadcast began "I wish to make an announcement to the entire world. As of this day I Relena Peacecraft have taken on the duties as chief representative of the Romefeller Foundation."

Xxx

All of the pilots sat watching the screen in the mess hall as the broadcast continued Athrun holding his spoon in front of his face in shock. Cagalli blinked "Relena is now the leader of the Romefeller foundation…"

The broadcast continued "However I am not doing this for the sake of the Romefeller Foundation. I think of this as a first step along a very positive road, and upon this road we can all walk together we can eliminate wars and we can create peace. At this time I ask that you all discard your weapons and stop fighting. Because I am sure that we are all hoping for the same future."

Yzak looked at her "I don't like the sound of this."

Kira nodded "I think they're using her."

Nicol held up his hand "Quiet wait till after the speech."

Relena continued her speech "So together let us all advance towards these objectives. I am announcing the elimination of all national borders. These borders have been the cause of wars around the world. I declare there is one nation the world nation."

The assembly applauded her announcement as the pilots sat stunned.

Duo slammed his fist into the table "Damn it."

Hilde nearly jumped out of her seat "Duo…"

"They're using her this is just the opponent the colonies were waiting for. The world has turned itself into two armed camps." Duo said as the other pilots looked at Relena still standing on the screen.

Xxx

Treize sat in darkness watching the broadcast "The foundation was clever, she certainly has the ability to attract the hearts of the people to Romefeller. But I seriously doubt the Foundation realizes how much of a risk this move will be.

Xxx

Heero sat in the cockpit of the wing concealed near a mountain watching the broadcast "Relena…"

Xxx

A few days passed as the world digested the news Zechs sat in a diner looking into his cup of coffee_ "Relena, your such a fool."_ The barkeep looked at him.

"Hay you're a soldier too aren't you? Don't you have to go with the rest of them?" he asked Zechs

Zechs lifted his coffee and took a drink "For me this war is over, my own country is destroyed so I have nothing to protect. Once again I've lost any reason I had to fight." He smirked at the thought.

The barkeep put some glasses back he had just cleaned "I see your point, I just hope this all leads to peace."

Zechs looked up "leads to peace." He closed his eyes _"Is this how it really should be? No peace shouldn't come this easily."_ The door of the shop opened and three men walked in wearing trench coats two about Zechs' age and the third an elderly man with white hair and round glasses.

One of the men walked over "Excuse me you're colonel Zechs are you not?"

The man smiled "Then you're ambassador Milliardo?" the middle aged man said as the elderly man walked over to him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Quinze, and I'm with the White Fang revolutionaries who are fighting to free the people of the colonies as we speak." Quinze said with a smile.

Zechs took another drink of his coffee "Let me guess, you're not satisfied with just the colonies so you want to start a revolution on earth?"

Quinze chuckled "That's pretty amusing, they don't call you lighting count for nothing."

Zechs looked at him from the corner of his eye "I'm sorry fella I've got nothing to say to you. So leave me alone."

Quinze smirked "It comes to me as no great surprise that you have problems trusting our group. All we did were take up the beliefs of our former leader Heero Yuy."

Zechs watched him as he turned to the bar and clasped his hands "It's my understanding you were sympathetic to the independence of the colonies, when you came as Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom."

Zechs turned to Quinze "Just what is it you're trying to get me to do now?"

Quinze looked at him and smiled a wicked smile "We want you to come back to outer space, and bring your Gundam with you as well."

"Bring my gundam?" Zechs asked

Quinze nodded "Yes the Gundam is a symbol of rebellion, so we need both you and your Gundam."

Zechs put some money on the counter "I'll think about it." He got up and left the bar.

Quinze smirked as he left _"Milliardo Peacecraft, or rather Zechs Marquise, the white fang needs you more than you think with you and your Gundam we'll be able to stand against the Earth Nation."_

Xxx

Heero piloted the Zero through the clouds as he mulled over the speech she made Zero flickered a little "If she dies then we can eliminate this fake peace and the world nation. Relena, I'm going to kill you."

Xxxxxx

Well another chapter at an end, don't expect these chapters fast guys I'm posting as I write and im headed into crunch time before finals… so the chapters will have bigger gaps between posts.

"Oh no they won't you have two chapters to wrap up operation meteor and get my Yzak back to the C.E. got it?" Shiho glared down at Ald with death in her eyes.

Yes mam just don't kill me please.

Lacus walked over "Shiho, don't kill Aldaeus or else how will he write… just be patient."

"Fine but if he takes a week to post again I'm going to squish him under the DEEP arms foot." Shiho said as she walked away.

Hay Shiho could you grab me some of Waltfeld's coffee while you're up?

*THWACK*

"GET IT YOURSELF!" She yelled as she slammed the door.

See you next chapter guys… *Groan*


	16. Chapter 16

Time for the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

I want to thank you all as always Please Read and Review. Now to answer … what no questions what do you mean no questions?

"It means WRITE FASTER!" Shiho yelled as she put a pistol to the back of Ald's head.

YZAK your girlfriend's crazy Help me!

Yzak smirked "You locked me in a cell for the better part of a month, nearly suffocated me and made me suffer the torture of being in the same room with Dearka and Duo for more than two hours… how about NO."

Oh come on *THWACK* Outch come on that hurt don't…

*BANG*

Writeing writeing just don't shoot me!

xxxxxx

Ch 16

Catherine was knitting in the room she was given when the door chimed "Miss. Bloom, it's Captain Ramius I'd like to have a word."

Catherine got up and opened the door and smiled "Yes captain what is it?"

Murrue shifted a little uncomfortably "If you don't mind can we talk alone inside…" she gestured into the room.

Catherine nodded and cleared the door as the captain entered she closed the door and sat back down on her bed and started knitting again "This has something to do with Trowa doesn't it…"

Murrue nodded "But it's more of a surprise than anything…" she sighed

"What do you mean captain?" Catherine asked as Murrue took a seat

"The doctor added you to the ships systems so that you would have access to the rooms needed, however the system came up with an error when he checked it…" Murrue said.

Catherine blinked "So what the ship thinks I'm Trowa?"

Murrue blinked "Close… when he pulled up the DNA he examined yours and Trowa's closely he is your brother." Catherine froze mid stitch and looked at the captain.

"Trowa is…" was all Catherine got out before she fainted.

Murrue got up and shook her a few times to wake her up "Catherine are you alright?"

Catherine nodded "I just…" Catherine started to cry into Murrue's shoulder "I thought I lost him I thought I lost my brother but he's alive!" she cried tears of joy and Murrue smiled.

Murrue pulled her away from her shoulder and smiled "Now miss bloom I have some questions if you feel up to answering them?"

Catherine nodded "Anything I can't wait to tell him."

Murrue sighed "That's one of the things, I must ask you to refrain from doing that it could cause serious damage in his state, the doctor said that his brain from the checks he did had a severe concussion it will go away over time but anything to cause severe shock could cause more damage."

Catherine looked down "It will be hard but I'll refrain until he is better."

Murrue smiled "Thank you Miss. Bloom now the other question we know his name isn't Trowa Barton since he's your brother so what is his name?"

Catherine smiled as she looked at her "Do you want all of his information?"

Murrue nodded Catherine got up and walked over to her bag and pulled out a small photograph and handed it to Murrue "That's my family before the accident that claimed our parents. I was six at the time and Triton was four."

Murrue nodded "Well his initials were the same. Now I must ask you something Catherine and it will be a very hard decision."

"You want him to pilot again don't you…" Catherine said as she looked at Murrue.

Murrue nodded "Without him our force is at a serious disadvantage."

Catherine paused and thought for a few moments "Can it wait until he fully recovers?"

Murrue nodded "Absolutely I have no intention of sending an injured pilot into combat, on top of the problem that he doesn't have a machine to fight with."

"Alright then, I will not stop Triton from going when he is needed. But if he doesn't want to fight then I will not allow you to force him to." Catherine said and Murrue nodded.

"You have my promise Miss. Bloom Trowa will not be forced to fight." Murrue stood and made her way to the door "Oh has anyone given you a tour of the ship yet?"

Catherine shook her head "No and I've been wondering where everything was on this ship…"

Murrue smiled "I'll have the girls you know come and give you a tour, it will give you a chance to catch up."

Catherine nodded and smiled "I'll look forward to talking with Flay again."

Xxx

Kira sat in the cockpit of the strike calibrating the targeting system for space combat when Athrun looked in "Hay Kira do you intend to work on your machine all day?"

Kira looked up from the computer screen "The targeting system needs realigned then the thrusters recalibrated to make up for the lack of gravity. After that the striker packs need servicing…" he listed off each thing that needed to be done with the Strike.

Athrun scratched his head "Did you forget something Kira?"

Kira blinked "What?"

Athrun tossed a cupcake at him Kira blinked "What the… don't throw food at me while I'm in the cockpit of my machine Athrun."

Athrun chuckled "Wow…" he stood up and yelled to the other pilots "TOLD YOU!"

Dearka groaned "Damn it Kira how could you forget your own birthday. You made me loose five bucks."

Kira blinked then it hit him "We've been here that long…"

Athrun nodded "Happy birthday Kira… quit working long enough to celebrate."

Yzak laughed as Dearka handed him five "Thanks Kira I owe you this one, I'll help with the thruster calibration later…"

Kira nodded as he climbed out holding the cupcake "So where's the party?"

Dearka smiled "Let's go Quatre and Nicol were working all morning getting the lounge ready."

Xxx

Heero adjusted the uniform he borrowed from the OZ soldier he knocked out he lifted the pistol he had cocked it and clicked the safety off "Hmm… It's time." He turned and made his way to the parliament building

He found a good vantage point and looked around the room guards stood at each entryway and exit, unlike other times the foundation's members sat in seats facing the main stage and podium at the podium stood Relena wearing a white dress with a red sash her hair up in a bun the tiara like crown interlaced in her hair.

Heero watched her _"Range to target approximately forty feet, no cross wind noted. Guards total twenty total bullets twelve, mission accepted."_

Relena began her speech "Every one of you is a world leader, but in order to continue being the leaders of the world the Romefeller foundation must undergo some changes in the same way that our times are currently changing."

Heero looked down from the balcony as she continued he leveled his gun taking aim "Why is there always confrontation, it's natural that when more than one person is involved the second person will be a potential source of conflict, in order to eliminate this we must become unified as one."

"_That's just idealism Relena." _Heero took aim lining the sites up for a headshot to ensure her death with one shot.

Relena continued "I once again make a declaration in order to eliminate boundaries and create one peaceful consolidated nation, OZ which holds the most power must be the first to discard all of its weapons."

Xxx

Wufei attacked the still incomplete battleship Libra "Weapons like this do not have any place in outer space!" he cut a series of Taurus mobile dolls away from his attack.

Quinze looked at it "The Gundams have chosen to fight against us with earth, very well then eliminate it."

Libra's beam cannons opened fire as Wufei watched the mobile dolls erupted as he too was caught in the hundreds of beams coming from the massive battleship. The Altron floated freely in space heavily damaged from the direct hits it took "They may only be dolls but they were still ruthlessly sacrificed. You guys are doing exactly what OZ would do and that's why you guys aren't need here in outer space."

Colonel Sedici smiled "No traces of unit zero five remains we have destroyed the gundam."

"Good, I'm glad. But Colonel Sedici, it seems that a number of other gundams have been confirmed here in outer space there's a strong possibility that they'll come back to attack us again in the future." Quinze said as he looked at the Colonel.

"I just don't get it, why are the gundams acting so hostile towards us?" Sedici asked and a man looked up from the wall behind them.

"Because the Gundams are now fighting for earth, and earth itself is the enemy of the colonies. Colonel you must declare war." The man in the red uniform walked forward as Quinze smiled at him.

Sedici looked at him "But our strategy was to first conquer the OZ space force and our troops are currently on their way to barge for that very reason."

"The white fangs actions still don't reflect the colonies. This would be a great opertunity to consolidate the desires of the colonies." He said and Quinze nodded

"Very well then but we will need a leader who can unite our forces under one banner are you willing to do that?" Quinze asked.

The man nodded and turned from the bridge of Libra.

Xxx

"When we talk of bringing the world together we must not limit it to earth alone. It only takes two to start a conflict, therefore we must become one with the space colonies. The earth must look to coexist with outer space and outer space must do the same." Relena said as her speech continued.

Heero looked down at her _"Earth and space coexist…"_ Heero maintained his aim as he listened

Relena smiled as she continued "We must disarm OZ and appeal to the people in outer space I ask each one of you as world leaders to accept these changes." She finished and looked around at the audience then looked up and took in a breath as she spotted Heero aiming his gun at her though she remained calm she knew it wouldn't make any difference.

"_Heero…"_ She stared at the balcony and looked right at him right up the barrel of the gun into his eyes.

Heero saw her lock her gaze with his _"Relena."_ He squeezed the trigger bringing it tight but did not fire

Relena broke her gaze with him and looked down to the podium _"Go ahead Heero, kill me."_

Heero took a long breath to steady his aim he squeezed the trigger but just before he could finish his shot a man stood in the audience and applauded. The rest of the foundation soon followed suit.

Heero nodded and left _"Ok Relena, let's see what you can do, I'll defeat my own enemy." _

Xxx

The party onboard the Archangel was in full swing Nicol and Quatre were playing music and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Cagalli nudged Athrun "Hay, Athrun how long are you going to stand there and do nothing?"

Athrun blinked "Nothing, what do you mean nothing?"

"I mean how long are you going to stand there and do nothing but talk…" Cagalli said as she tilted her head towards the dance floor.

Athrun smiled "Alright, I get it…" he sat down his drink on the table and took her hand.

Amongst the other dancers Athrun and Cagalli danced, Nicol and Quatre were playing a waltz that Quatre had suggested by a composer named Chopin

Hilde eyed Duo up and down as he was talking with Yzak and not paying any attention to the music. Flay walked up behind her and smiled "You know, guys don't usually like to dance…"

Hilde nearly jumped out of her skin when Flay said that "Ya, well I can't see him wanting to anytime soon…"

"Then go ask him, if he says no make him jealous." Flay said with a wicked smile dancing across her face.

Hilde blinked "I think I like how you think flay." Hilde got up and made her way to Duo.

Flay watched as Duo tried to protest but Hilde won the battle and dragged the pilot away from Yzak to the dance floor.

Flay turned and made her way back to the table she was sharing with Catherine and Trowa she smiled "It worked, good suggestion Catherine."

"Hilde's the same way I was once… I can see why she would fall for him…" Catherine nodded at the two dancing, Duo trying his best to stay off of Hilde's toes.

Kira made his way to the buffet table that had been set out filling a glass with punch he smiled as he looked around at his friends _"I think this might just be the best birthday I've ever had…"_

Yzak walked over to Kira "So, when was the last time you checked the balancers for the thrusters in the Strike when I piloted it out it was a little sluggish…"

Kira took a drink of his punch and smiled "Honestly, the last time I balanced them was right before you guys attacked us off the coast of Orb."

Yzak slapped his forehead "You know you're supposed to do that regularly right how did you…"

"Manage to pull that off?" Kira finished for Yzak

"Yes…" Yzak said as he looked at Kira.

"I adapt to the situation as needed, when we were attacked by Waltfeld's unit in the desert the first time I piloted out I rebalanced the whole suit so it could stand on the sand." Kira said with a smile.

Flay looked at Kira talking with Yzak and Catherine smiled "Flay why don't you go ask him already…"

Flay blinked then looked at her "Because I think I'm over Kira but the one I want isn't available to dance currently…"

Catherine smiled and looked out at the dance floor "Who, give me five minutes and you'll be dancing with him…"

"He's not dancing he's the one playing the piano." Flay pointed at Nicol who was smiling as he played the waltz.

"I don't think I'll be able to help with that one… I can't play the piano and nowhere near as good as him…" Catherine said as she listened to the music.

Yzak smiled "You still like Flay don't you Kira?"

Kira nearly choked on his drink "You're kidding right, after seeing what she was really doing I'll be more than content to stay just friends."

"Whatever, I'm just pointing out the fact that she's been sitting at that table glancing at you every chance she's gotten, the other person she's been looking at is Nicol. I think she's trying to pick between the two of you." Yzak said.

Kira looked at her and caught her glancing at him "I didn't think she still felt anything for me."

Yzak sighed "Don't make me get Elsman on your case, he didn't let me live it down for a week after he caught me helping this girl at the Carpentaria base work on this suit of hers… He wouldn't give up until you did something."

Kira blinked "What was her name?"

Yzak looked at him "Oh you mean the girl that I couldn't get Dearka to give up on trying to get me to go out with… I mean I did go out with her just to shut him up…"

"Ya what's her name?" Kira asked.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, pilot of the Cgue DEEP Arms. That suit was more trouble than it's worth if you ask me…" Yzak said as he leaned against the wall

"Special unit I guess right?" Kira asked and Yzak nodded.

"Prototype beam weaponry unit, in comparison to that the strike will be a cakewalk… Now before you end up just playing the part of the host go ask Flay to dance before I have Dearka drag you over to her." Yzak said with a satisfied smirk.

Tolle glared from the corner of the room at Dearkadancing with Miriallia _"You stole her from me I'll get her back just you wait."_ He got up and made his way out of the room still fuming about seeing his Miriallia in the arms of his rival.

Dearka smiled as he danced with Miriallia she winked at him "I think you're getting better."

"Really, well you'd better hope Nicol doesn't play any faster tunes." Dearka said with a sly grin on his face.

Kira reached Flay's table and smiled "Flay would you care to dance?" he extended his hand to her she blinked and took it.

Catherine smiled "Have fun Flay."

Flay nodded and the pair made their way to the dance floor. Quatre spotted Kira and Flay getting ready to dance so he nodded to Nicol who switched to a more upbeat tune that had a quicker pace.

It took Quatre a few seconds to realize that Nicol was playing a tango.

Cagalli blinked as Athrun took the lead "I didn't know you knew how to tango Athrun…" she blushed a little as he dipped her.

"You never asked. I was forced to take lessons when I was younger I'm glad to be getting some use from them now." Athrun said

Cagalli smiled "I can see that."

Dearka wrapped his arms around Miriallia and she molded herself to him following his movements to the quicker pace of the tango.

A new pair quickly gained the attention of the other groups Hilde smiled "Go captain go!"

Murrue and Mu were dancing as if they had practiced for months every step placed perfectly every time they thought for sure they were going to trip each other they didn't but flowed like the music itself.

Duo raised an eyebrow at Hilde then decided to actually try to keep her interested unexpectedly he dipped her bringing his face less than an inch from hers her eyes went wide and stared into his cobalt blue eyes.

"Duo…" She gasped.

"Yes?" he brought her back up into him and his movements unlike before were less stiff she followed him.

"You're standing on my foot." She said with a hint of pain.

Duo almost leapt backwards but she kept him from doing that "Just be more careful and lead me into it next time instead of doing that." Hilde said.

"Ya… I'll try better…" Duo said as he danced with Hilde a little more carefully

Yzak tried his best to keep from laughing watching Duo's attempt to dip Hilde resulting in his foot on hers. He sat his drink down and made his way out of the room and headed for the hangar.

Kira danced with Flay rather timidly at first but decided it was time he tried something he spun her out then back into him his arms wrapped around her she swayed with him to the music "I thought you didn't like me Kira."

Kira blinked "Right now it's just a confusing time I think." He spun her again so she was facing him this time.

"It's just as confusing for me, I thought for the longest time that I hated coordinators then I got to know the four pilots from ZAFT better and you, I misjudged them entirely they're just like everyone else." Flay said with a smile as she faced him.

Kira smiled back and dipped her right as the music finished.

The dancing couples applauded and the party continued until a message came over the comm. from the bridge.

"Captain the White Fang are making a statement in response to the world nation. Most likely it's a declaration of war." Natarle said over the comm.

Kira pressed the button to the information screen and the broadcast was displayed the white haired man appeared again "The space colonies had hoped to establish its rights to self govern in peace, but the earth has ruled over us with its military power. This was true for us in the times of the Alliance and OZ and it's true now that the earth has formed the World Nation."

xxx

Relena stood watching the broadcast with some of the Romefeller foundations members Quinze continued "The Earth has been using the gundams as their pawns, we had hoped to unify the people of outer space and the Earth attacked us with the gundams. They're supporting the OZ space force."

Relena watched "Not true."

Marquise Wayridge was standing next to her "Absurd, it's a lie."

Xxx

Heero looked at the Altron "They've been using you Wufei."

"The OZ space force will soon be annihilated as I speak a large scale fleet is headed out to attack the OZ space force. Space belongs to us colony citizens."Quinze said.

Xxx

Duke Dermail's eyes widened as he watched the tan and red Taurus mobile doll of the White Fang's force took aim on his command shuttle "This shouldn't be! Why must I die like this!" He turned to run but there was nowhere to run as the beam vaporized the shuttle his scream was silenced just as it was about to come out by the vacuum.

Xxx

Relena watched as the shuttle blew up "Du…Duke Dermail…" she bowed her head for the fallen former leader of Romefeller.

Dorothy's eyes widened as did the other members of Romefeller that were watching "Grandfather!" she turned away from the screen and closed her eyes "I won't cry, because you died a brave soldier on the field of battle."

Xxx

Quinze re appeared on the screen "When the space colonies become one the only enemy of ours will be the earth, we have a righteous cause and we have welcomed a new leader that will fight for and help us realize our cause."

Captain Ramius blinked "A new leader?"

The screen went dark and to the bridge of a space ship the computers started one by one as they illuminated the bridge a man's voice spoke "Earth and space, the two exist together and form a pattern of confrontation. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft I declare that we will eliminate the Earth the force that conflicts with space." Milliardo sat in the captain's chair of the battleship Libra fully completed and manned by the White Fang.

Kira dropped his drink "No way…"

"No Zechs…" Noin said as she collapsed into a chair.

Captain Ramius opened a line with the bridge "I want a status report of both sides forces as soon as possible."

Xxx

"My own brother..." Relena said as Milliardo stood on the screen.

Marquise Wayridge nodded "Oh but why, even Romefeller is making changes to improve itself now."

Xxx

Heero watched the broadcast "Zechs, you have chosen one of the futures Epyon has shown you. Well out of the futures Wing Zero showed me I've chosen this one." He raised his arm and pointed his finger as if it were a gun at the screen right at his head and gestured a shot.

Xxx

Treize stood and turned his back to the small screen he watched the broadcast on. "So this is the path you've chosen my old friend."

Xxx

The Wing Zero fired and brought the last of the resisting troops of the OZ forces down at the spaceport the fire's around the base illuminating the night sky. "Enemy forces destroyed, base controlled." Heero said as he lowered the twin buster rifle.

Heero looked skyward and spotted a transport flashing mores code the ZERO system scanned it and he held back from firing "Sally Po?" he lowered the rifle from targeting the craft _"Former earth alliance major Sally Po, once commanding officer of the JAP point of operations base."_

Sally opened a line with the Zero "Don't go firing on me, I've got something important to give you. It was a pain finding it so I want to make sure you get it." She brought the transport in for landing and taxied it next to the HLV the Zero was next to.

She smiled at the comm. screen "Would you mind taking this into space with you?" the back of the transport opened and a mobile suit transport truck rolled down its ramp the soldiers under her command uncovered it.

Heero blinked "The Heavyarms does this mean you've found Trowa?"

Sally shook her head "No, but I think that the gundams are essential to our present era. And I know for a fact that the Gundam pilots can all be trusted, that's why I want to do whatever I can to help you guys."

Heero typed a few command codes into the comm. to try to contact the Archangel as she continued "Listen Heero, fighting by yourself is so lonely I'm sure you don't like getting sympathy but won't you let me help you out a little?"

Heero looked at her "Who said I was fighting alone, I intend to link up with the Archangel when I get to space."

Sally blinked "The Archangel you mean that battleship that appeared at New Edwards?"

Heero nodded "I would like you to talk to someone if you don't mind." He patched the line from the Archangel through and captain Ramius appeared.

"Hello, Major Sally Po, I believe we owe you a great deal for alerting us to the bombs planted at New Edwards, as such I would like to ask if you are willing to join Heero in coming to Space to assist with the upcoming battles our force is small and we are lacking officers." Murrue said

Sally blinked "I don't know what help I'll be on a ship but I'll see what I can do, my force will join Heero on the shuttle."

Murrue nodded "Thank you Major, I'll personally greet you when you're onboard." The transmission ended.

Heero flipped back over to the frequency "Load up the Heavyarms and your men the Archangel is making preparations to go into battle to end this war before it begins."

Sally nodded and started to give orders as the troops began to load the Heavyarms _"I hope we can find the last of you boys and bring him to our side."_

Xxx

The Archangel maneuvered out along a path to go intercept the forces of the White Fang headed for OZ's space fortress Barge. "All hands level one battle stations, pilots to your machines and await orders." Natarle said from her seat in the CIC

Xxx

The hangar was full of activity each of the pilots manning their machines Noin stopped in front of the strange rust orange weapon it looked along the lines of a fighter plane with no wings "What in the world is that thing?"

Commander La Flaga floated down next to her "My Moebius Zero, I prefer it over a mobile suit so far and I think it's better equipped to take out those mobile dolls."

"So what is it?" Noin asked.

Yzak floated past on his way to the Duel in a jet black flight suit "It's a pain in the ass to shoot down that's what it is."

Mu smirked "Well they don't call me the Hawk of Endymion for nothing."

Yzak turned smirked and nodded "Well you held off Commander Le Cruset with that mobile armor of yours you should be able to keep up." He pushed off the floor and headed up to the Duel.

Noin looked at the machine one last time "Well if it's not up to it come back and use your Taurus suit." she pushed off and headed towards her white Taurus.

Kira moved the Strike to the catapult and readied it for combat "Miriallia I'd like the Sword pack, it should be more affective against the mobile dolls."

Miriallia started but was stopped by Natarle "Kira can you use the Launcher without Trowa out there we need the fire support."

He nodded and the Strike was loaded out with the heavy support setup of the Launcher.

Xxx

The white fang mobile dolls moved in on fortress barge and began the battle Colonel Sedici sat watching the battle unfold. The radar officer looked to him "there's something approaching us from behind sir."

"What?" Sedici asked and a visual came on screen "That's the Epyon, it's commander Milliardo."

The Epyon streaked past the white fang carriers and headed for the battle Sedici opened a line with Milliardo "Wait commander Milliardo, what are you doing in your mobile suit? You're the chief commander of the White Fang aren't you, just give out the orders and leave the fighting to the mobile dolls."

Milliardo looked at him "You do just that." He closed the line and piloted into the battle. Zechs cut apart the Taurus suits one after another the blinding speed of the Epyon preventing them from locking onto his suit.

Sedici clenched his fist "Commander Milliardo still thinks of himself as the lightning count."

Xxx

The Archangel approached the battle and Murrue looked over at Miriallia "Miriallia give the pilots their launch orders."

Miriallia nodded "We have arrived at the battlefield, Strike and Aegis prepaire to launch, the Commander La Flaga and Lieutenant Noin will be the next to launch. Nicol and Dearka make your way to the starboard catapult and await orders, Yzak and Duo await launch on the port side."

The pilots moved to their locations and launched one after another.

Natarle pulled up the tactical readout of the battle "Arm Gottfried's and Valliant's, pre charge Lohengrin's one and two load missile tubes with Sledgehammers, target the White Fang transports."

Commander La Flaga watched as the Archangel readied its armaments "Ok kids keep your heads down so we don't get them shot off by our own ship."

Noin blinked "That won't be a problem incoming Taurus mobile dolls." She rolled her Taurus out of the way of the first incoming beams.

Commander La Flaga smiled "Ok boys, attack at will."

Yzak smirked "Thought you'd never give the order." He drew the beam saber of the Duel and charged.

Athrun blinked "Hay Yzak, when did you reinstall the Assault shroud on the Duel?"

Yzak smirked "When Howard and his guys were done doing the refit Murdoch couldn't handle. I'll give it to him Howard knows what he's doing." He aimed the rail gun at the nearest Taurus and fired the shot went right through the cockpit of the mobile doll.

Dearka broke down the guns of the Buster and fired sending two Virgo's with each shot "I agree with Yzak, I'm glad Howard's on our side."

Mu flew past the Gundams in the Moebius and deployed the gun pods the Taurus suits couldn't track the high speed pods moving independently of the craft they came from they took aim and each took out a different mobile doll "Keep your heads in the fight this is far from over."

Kira nodded as he leveled the Launcher at a group of new incoming mobile dolls "Dearka help me with this one I'm not sure if the launcher on its own will take them out."

"On it Kira." Dearka flew up next to the Strike and combined the gun launcher with the high energy beam rifle into the anti armor shotgun it could form "Take this White Fang!" he fired the blast from the shotgun ripped two three Virgo mobile dolls apart and sent the others scattering to avoid the blast.

Kira took aim on another incoming group and fired the Launcher vaporized three more Virgo's "Damn it to hell, there's just so many of them."

Commander Badgirule waited for an opening in the firefight and it came "FIRE!" the Archangel opened up its main arsenal firing at the white fang fleet.

Captain Ramius nodded "Bring the Archangel up we will close the range to the White Fang fleet to gain a better firing solution."

Noin piloted towards the main battle with Quatre Nicol Duo and Yzak "Both sides are our enemies here bring them down."

"Rodger." The pilots responded as they piloted into the battle for Fortress Barge.

Noin watched as they fought _"Zechs what are you thinking?" _she attacked the White Fang's troops bringing two Virgo's down with her beam cannon.

Xxx

Milliardo smirked as he looked at the mobile dolls trying to hit his suit "They're nothing but lifeless dolls, they're no enemy of mine." He said right as he cut them apart.

Xxx

The OZ commander stood watching as his defense line crumbled "Prepare to fire the Barge cannon now, we cannot afford to allow them to get any closer."

The fire control operator looked at him "But the energy level is only at eighty percent capacity."

"I don't care that's still enough to fire." The commander said.

Xxx

Sai's eyes widened as he watched the readings from Barge come in on his sensors "Captain large energy source coming from Fortress Barge they're preparing to fire their main cannon!"

Murrue's eyes widened "Miriallia inform the units to break off combat and pull back."

"We cannot reach Lieutenant Noin's unit there's too much interference!"

Xxx

Zechs saw the other Gundams fighting near each other along with a white Taurus suit "The Gundams what are they doing here?" he flew in and attacked two Taurus suits that were attacking the Deathscythe and the Sandrock.

Duo and Quatre stared as they saw the Epyon emerge from the fireball that was once the Taurus suits they were fighting.

Quatre blinked "Isn't that the…"

Noin looked at it "It's the Epyon Gundam."

Nicol and Yzak looked and got their first look at the blood red machine "So that's Heero's new machine, not bad." Yzak said as he looked over the weapons.

Xxx

The fire control operator looked over the display "Adjustments to firing angle completed, HKS pressure balance stable. TRD bypass unit connected, final safety lock disengaged ready to fire."

The massive beam cannon that ran the length of the barge fortress and was its core glowed a bright red sparking with energy. The commander smiled as he looked at the White Fang's fleet "Fire the Barge cannon now!"

Xxx

Milliardo smirked as the massive Barge cannon fired the beam tore through the battle causing anything in its path do be utterly destroyed.

Duo blinked "What is that thing?" the light of the beam from behind Epyon grew larger as it approached.

Yzak's eyes widened in horror as he saw the beam "EVADE!" the pilots hit their thrusters and roared out of the way.

The beam struck the center of the White Fang fleet and obliterated the small transports.

Xxx

The bridge crew of the Archangel watched in horror as the beam passed their ship and struck a nearby colony barely glancing it but damaging its structure.

The pilots defending the Archangel paused in the battle for a second as they looked at the colony where a large gash had been cut across the surface by the beam. Athrun glared at Barge "That thing must be destroyed before it can get a second shot off!"

Dearka nodded "Kira if we get in close we can probably damage it enough to prevent it from firing again."

"Rodger, give us some cover." Kira replied as he and Dearka maneuvered towards the fortress.

Xxx

Quatre looked at the colony "No how could they do that!"

Duo watched the beam dissipate from the cannons chamber "They can't be serious, a direct hit would have wiped out the colony. Huh?" a warning flashed in the cockpit of the Deathscythe as the Epyon streaked in and attacked swinging the heat whip at the Deathscythe.

Duo dodged the attacks "Woah… Hay hold it is this guy an enemy?"

"That's Heero's suit why is he attacking us?" Yzak asked.

Quatre looked at the suit "That's not Heero."

Zechs smirked "You finally made it."

Noin's eyes widened "Is that really you Zechs?"

"It's Zechs!" Quatre said in shock.

Nicol blinked "Zechs is piloting that."

The Epyon charged the Deathscythe again beam saber raised Duo glared "Take this!" he struck down with double beam scythe forcing Zechs to block.

Zechs forced the scythe out of the way then thrust with the beam saber forcing the Deathscythe back.

Duo glared "Talk about speed and power that things as powerful as Wing Zero."

Nicol nodded as he fired the Lancer darts towards the Epyon which dodged them with ease. "It has the ZERO system in it."

Yzak blinked "The ZERO system then that means Zechs can control that system… what the!" the Epyon grabbed the leg of the Duel with the whip and flung it into the Blitz.

Quatre charged the Epyon and brought the heat shottle down and locked the Epyon in combat "It's incredible, what strength." The struggle continued as the Epyon slowly pushed the shottle away from it.

Duo roared and charged at the opening raising the scythe to bring it down on the Epyon Zechs flew back narrowly dodging the attack.

Quatre was struck by the Epyon's whip and knocked back "He has got the upper hand, what?" he looked as he caught something starting to glow "No not again! Duo check out Barge!"

Duo looked "They're gonna fire that again! I haven't got time to be playing games with you." He brought the scythe down vertically and Zechs rolled out of the way right into the arms of Noin's Taurus who held it still.

Yzak and Nicol blinked "Noin get out of the way we'll finish him."

"No, go and stop the Barge cannon I'll take care of him." Noin said and the pilots hesitated "GET GOING ALREADY!"

"Rodger, thank you lieutenant" Nicol said as he flew towards Barge and spotted the others headed towards it.

Noin opened a line with the Epyon "Zechs, Zechs don't you recognize my voice?"

He raised the visor of the helmet in the Epyon "I can hear you."

"Zechs that's better you owe me an explanation as to why you've been acting this way. Under Miss. Relena's rule the earth is finally headed towards pacifism, so why would you choose to become Miss. Relena's enemy?" Noin asked.

Zechs looked at her "It's just as I've declared, from outer spaces perspective the origin of all disputes is the earth, and none other."

Noin's eyes widened "Wait a second!"

The Epyon broke free of the Taurus's grasp and spun around aiming the beam saber directly at it, "And that's why I'll set everything right."

Zechs glared at her and she was shocked "You're serious."

He disengaged the beam saber and flew towards Barge without another word.

"Zechs!" Noin tried to go after him but was cut off by a wall of incoming shots from Taurus mobile dolls. "Look out!" she piloted through the shots as they rained down around her.

One flew up and took aim at her weaponless she could only watch.

Xxx

Miriallia blinked "What are you doing you're in no condition."

"Miss. Noin is about to be killed by those suits and the Archangel is too far away." He said as he rolled towards the combat. "I'll be fine and we can't afford to lose anyone." He said as he raised the beam rifle.

Xxx

The Taurus's beam rifle glowed and was about to fire when a beam struck it through the cockpit causing it to explode. Noin blinked "What the…"

Mu's Taurus flew in front of hers and opened fire taking out another three suits she blinked "Commander La Flaga what…"

"Watch out for yourself there's no sense dying here." Trowa said as he took out another suit.

"Huh Trowa." Noin blinked as he covered her.

"Fall back to the Archangel I'll cover you." Trowa said as Noin flew back to the ship.

Xxx

Relena stood looking out the window in her room at the headquarters of the foundation and the sound of people running caught her attention she walked to the door and looked out into the hall "Is someone there?"

She walked down the corridor to the main dining room and opened the door she walked in and looked around she blinked when her eyes landed on the one man standing in the darkened room looking out the window he turned and looked at her.

"Long time no see, Miss. Relena." Treize said as he faced her.

Relena blinked "It's you Treize Kushrenada, why are you here?"

"I thought I'd inform you of a decision made by Romefeller's top executives." He said as he turned to face her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Relena replied as she watched him.

Treize smiled "As of this day you are to be dismissed from your duties as representative of the Romefeller foundation, I must therefore ask for you to resign from your position as Queen."

Relena looked at him "I understand you I will give up my rights as the representative. But there is still one last thing that I have to do before I resign. I must convince my brother Milliardo to stop fighting against the earth."

Treize turned back to the window "You're not capable of doing that."

Relena closed her eyes "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as

He placed his hands on the window and pushed it open "It's a crime to confine you within this antiquated cage like foundation. I will be Romefeller's chief representative I'll personally lead the battle to its conclusion." He looked out at the harvest moon that was casting an eerie red glow across the landscape "You're free, free to go wherever you please."

Relena nodded and made her way out, a few hours passed and she climbed into the limo Pagan in the driver's seat "Where too Miss. Relena?"

"The spaceport, I am going to convince my brother to stop this foolishness." Relena said.

Xxx

The gundams slowed to a near halt as the OZ mobile dolls held them back from getting to Barge Commander La Flaga blinked "The readings coming from Barge are off the charts we have to break through… what the?" the Epyon flew past the Moebius at full speed he sliced two Taurus suits in half before getting to Barge.

Barge was about to fire when Zechs raised the beam saber of the Epyon "You are not needed here." He increased the output from the main reactor causing the beam to grow into a claymore like long sword, he glared "We have no need for you in outer space!" he brought it down and flew from the bridge of barge to the bottom cutting deep into the fortress.

The pilots watched as Space Fortress Barge started to collapse explosions rocking the inner structure of the ship Quatre's eyes went wide "No Barge is finished…"

Duo watched the smoke billow into the vaccume as the ship depressurized "That's it… it's sinking…"

Mu opened a line with the Archangel "Barge has been destroyed, by Zechs withdrawing back to the Archangel."

As the Gundams flew towards the Archangel as the Barge's core went critical and ripped the remaining parts of the station apart. The Epyon flew away at top speed headed in the opposite direction towards a giant shadow near the moon.

Xxx

Heero and Sally were flying the shuttle towards the rendezvous point agreed on with the Archangel Sally blinked "It looks like a battle took place here."

Heero nodded "Looks like we've found what's left of some of the personnel that got out of Barge, the White Fang must be hunting them down."

Sally looked at one of the sensors and gasped "That's Wufei's Gundam."

Heero pulled up the image "The Altron looks pretty beat up I doubt it can move." He typed in a few commands and opened a line with the Altron.

"Wufei, you alive?" Heero asked and got a groan in response.

Heero nodded "He's alive let's bring him aboard…"

The transport flew close and Heero left to bring it in. _"Wufei you've gotten yourself into one hell of a mess."_

Sally typed a few commands and opened a line with the Archangel "Captain Ramius, good news we've found Wufei and are bringing him aboard, his suits heavily damaged so it will need repaired and were not sure on his condition but we'll inform…" the door hissed open and Heero reappeared with Wufei behind him.

"He's fine." Heero said as he took his seat again.

Sally smiled "It's been a while."

Sally turned and Wufei looked at her "You're still fighting after all this time?"

"My exact words to you." Sally replied.

Wufei floated over to the other chair "I saw the suit Zechs Marquise piloted are you using it now?"

Heero nodded "Ya."

"How bout the other one?" Wufei asked.

"That's Trowa's but it won't be of much use until its upgraded for battle in space." Heero said as he pulled up a comm. line with the Peacemillion

Wufei nodded "I see, and where are you headed Libra's in the opposite direction."

Sally turned her chair to face Wufei "Were headed for the Peacemillion and Archangel where the others are waiting for us." Wufei glared at her she blinked "Don't tell me you want to get out we're running out of fuel fast."

"Aren't you afraid I might take over this shuttle and fly it straight to Libra?" Wufei said with a smirk.

Sally spun back around to the consol "Good point, I never even thought of that… But on the ships there are supplies and engineers who could repair your gundam. You can go and attack Libra anytime after that." She said with a smile.

Wufei looked at Heero "So you guys want me to join you…"

Sally turned again to face him "You can use the ships any way you wish to be true to your sense of integrity."

Wufei kept his eyes on her she smiled "I thought I was making an offer you couldn't possibly refuse." Sally said in a slightly sarcastic manner.

Wufei sighed and sat down she looked at him "Wufei?"

"Thanks for your kindness, but I'm not making any deals." Wufei said as he looked at Sally.

She sighed "Oh Wufei…"

Heero looked from his seat "Just drop it he does things his own way."

She sighed and started to turn around when warnings started blaring she looked up "The white fangs mobile doll carriers?"

Heero jumped out of his seat and floated over to the consol "Looks like their reinforcements have arrived."

The tactical screen showed their deployment and sally glared "Ya and they've already surrounded us."

Heero looked at the carriers "I see, how many?"

"Judging by those carriers they've probably got ten Virgo's on each." Sally said as she looked at the display.

Heero looked at the incoming blips representing the suits "So forty mobile dolls shouldn't be a problem."

Wufei got up from his seat and started for the door "It is me they've come looking for."

"You're not using your head. You'd be committing suicide with your gundam." Heero said.

Wufei opened the door "I don't care."

"Take Zero." Heero said.

"What!" Wufei turned and looked at him.

Sally blinked "Heero?"

"Take Wing Zero?" Wufei said as he looked at Heero a little surprised

Heero nodded "Ya, but don't get disillusioned by the cockpit system."

Wufei stared at him "Tell me Heero why are you doing this?"

"While you're piloting the Zero it will tell you who your true enemies are." Heero said as Wufei nodded and left.

Sally looked at Heero "Are you sure about lending him the Zero?"

"All the gundams were built based on the Zero suit he has the right to pilot it." Heero said as he watched the Zero head into battle.

Wufei attacked the first mobile doll he got within range of "Come on Zero show me what you've got!" he opened fire with the chain guns mounted in the shoulder armor taking out the first suit.

A Virgo charged him "Let's see just what you can do!" he drew the beam saber and cut the attacking mobile doll in half spun around and ran another doll through "The road I'm taking is the correct choice."

The Virgos farther away started firing on the Zero and Wufei dodged the shots with ease "If you're telling me that I'm wrong then use all the power you've got and try and stop me." He raised the twin buster rifle and annihilated the attacking Virgo's

Xxx

The Archangel approached the rondevieus point and from the bridge could see the battle Murrue looked up at Kuzzy "Ensign Buskirk open a line with the transport for their location then we'll start the attack, Miriallia get the pilots ready."

Kuzzy opened a line with the transport and blinked "Heero what are you doing on the transport if there's a battle going on who's fighting?"

"Wufei is piloting the Zero let him handle this it will help him sort out his thoughts." Heero said which caused the bridge to freeze.

Murrue watched the explosions "Have the transport fall back to the Archangel and Peacemillion, we'll launch our suits to form a defense line in case he can't handle it."

Sally nodded "Alright but from knowing Wufei he shouldn't have any problems with that suit."

Xxx

The ZERO system activated in the suit and Wufei watched as a Virgo got a shot off annihilateing the Zero "Oh no." He roared up and took out another Virgo "I can fight on my own, I'll keep on fighting alone till the day I die!" he raised the twin buster and aimed it he saw a vision of Treize standing in space "Is that Treize?" the system flashed back in his memories to the duel he had with the leader the sword under his jaw at his throat

He watched as Virgo's closed on him and a vision of Zechs piloting towards him "Zechs!" he fired and took out the Virgo at the lead. He roared as he charged and attacked the remaining suits.

Xxx

Kira and the other pilots sat in the lounge and watched the response from Zechs to Treize's takeover of the Romefeller foundation "The earths world nation is claiming that Unity will achieve peace. I never dreamed that I'd hear such rubbish from Treize. I'm sure that none of you have forgotten about an origination that existed on earth called The Allied Forces of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, now did that ridiculous organization eliminate wars and make world peace a reality of course it didn't."

Yzak glared "You're the pot calling the kettle black Zechs." Duo nodded

Milliardo continued with his speech "Under the guise of peace and justice the alliance came to the colonies with its overwhelming military force, if we truly want to eradicate wars it cannot be achieved by simply uniting nations. It's a problem that requires an end to earthlings."

"Now he's starting to sound like one of those Blue Cosmos nuts." Athrun said as he tossed his cup into the garbage.

Quatre looked at him "What's Blue Cosmos?"

Dearka nodded "We'll tell you after he's done."

Xxx

Treize stood watching the speech listening to his old friend addressing the world.

Milliardo looked down as if he was looking right at Treize through the screen."Because as we all know earthlings have always fought since ancient times when our ancestors first stood upright. Battles between human races eventually became battles between countries, and over thousands of years since the dawn of time we have continued to write our bloodstained history. There's no reason for this other than the simple fact that fighting is a part of human nature."

Treize smiled and closed his eyes. "Milliardo you're not mistaken."

"Then we have no choice but to give up, no that's far from the truth. That's because there are some human beings that possess the power to overcome their own base instincts."

xxx

Heero and sally sat listening to the speech "I'm sure by now you've realized that the citizens of the colonies are a new breed of humans. With the ability to gain true peace by controlling their base instincts to battle, The colony citizens have lived their lives in space where earthlings aren't welcome, and the people of space know through experience just how meaningless these tragic battles are."

Xxx

Wufei fired one last shot destroying the last Virgo and transport with it "Is that my future?" the Zero system swirled around the cockpit glowing gold he saw each of the other Gundam pilots in turn "With them, so my path will become the same as theirs." He closed his eyes and thought.

Xxx

Trowa put his hand on his chin as he watched the speech "Why do I recognize him?"

"Understand that the colony citizens are preoccupied with just living in outer space and they don't have the ability to fight, then why did we stand up on their behalf? Because the old breed of mankind who loves to battle remains on their comfortable earth and tries to conquer the defenseless colonies." Milliardo said keeping his calm composure.

Catherine hugged Trowa "It's ok Trowa… you've met him in the past."

Xxx

The officers onboard the Archangel sat in the briefing room watching the broadcast "I never thought this would become a war to prevent two sides from utterly annihilating each other." Mu said.

Noin listened and bit her lip as Milliardo continued the speech driving his sword of words into the hearts of the people of the earth. "It has been two hundred years now since our people started living in space. Isn't it about time we put an end to this history filled with disputes, to accomplish that we have to eliminate the hotbed of all these battles. The place we call earth."

Xxx

Wufei opened his eyes "My enemies are Milliardo Peacecraft and Treize Kushrenada, I will defeat them. That's what I must do." He started piloting back to the transport.

Xxx

Sally leaned back as Milliardo continued "We have no choice we have to fight him, at the very least we can say that we rate humanity a little higher than he does."

"Of course we don't intend to kill needlessly the colonies are prepared to take anyone from earth that wishes to move here." Milliardo said

Xxx

"With this in mind I once again announce to Treize Kushrenada sovereign of the world nation that we demand that the earth be eliminated from the universe. If you cannot abide by this demand we'll have no choice but to start a war to end all wars." Milliardo finished his speech and Kira shut off the screen.

Dearka slammed his fist into the wall "A war to end all wars, what bullshit!" Miriallia walked over to him and hugged him.

Athrun nodded "In the history from our world back during the time of the A.D. period one generation thought they could do the same it ended in being a prolonged siege war using trench lines, casualties on both sides numbered in the millions each year it dragged out."

Yzak got up and made his way to the door "Well sitting around isn't going to do anything about it, there will be no trenches just one hell of a battle where both sides pit everything against each other at the same time we have one hell of a job."

Nicol sighed "Two battleships ten gundams against two world nations… hell is the right word for it."

"So what is Blue Cosmos?" Quatre asked

Athrun got up "A group of radicals from our earth who hate coordinators that would go so far as to commit genocide… Right now the way the White Fang is shaping up they look exactly the same."

Kira nodded "Let's just hope we can prevent that."

Xxx

Milliardo was sitting on the bridge of the Libra after the speech "Now get the Libra started."

"Rodger." One of the helmsmen responded "Huh?" a beep showed up on the main display showing a shuttle approaching.

"What?" Milliardo asked

"It's an unidentified shuttle how should we handle it?" a technician responded. A line opened from the shuttle.

"This is Dorothy Catalonia, hello Milliardo Peacecraft it's such a pleasure to see you again. I hope you remember how you and I played with Mr. Treize when we were just children." Dorothy said with a smile on her face.

Milliardo looked at her for a second "Fire."

The Helmsman turned and looked at him "Huh?"

"That shuttle belongs to Romefeller shoot it down." Milliardo said.

The Helmsman turned back to his seat "Rodger." The cannons started to aim at the shuttle.

Dorothy smiled "Once upon a time there was a person with two names. That person was the direct heir of a pacifist nation but he wore a mask and changed his name to take revenge against those responsible for the nations collapse. He soon became the legendary hero of an army. Today that person says he will punish foolish earthlings what has made him go this far, and can one call this an act of pacifism, or are these instincts of a hero?"

Milliardo tapped his fingers together as the targeting system locked on the helmsman looked up to him "We're locked onto the target."

Dorothy continued "It's possible that this person actually dislikes pacifism. Or maybe he dislikes his sister who keeps believing in their fathers pacifist ways. I guess nobody really knows what his true intentions are. I want to be with you Mr. Milliardo I want to imprint this war on my memory after all this is going to be the final battle."

Milliardo chuckled "Alright then, escort Miss. Dorothy in."

Dorothy smiled "Thank you very much Mr. Milliardo, I promise to never leave your side under any circumstances."

Xxx

The shuttle landed in the Peacemillion and the three gundams were offloaded the other pilots were waiting to greet their comrades in the hangar Heero and Wufei were looking at the three suits on the catwalk when the other pilots reached them.

Quatre smiled "Heero, Wufei!"

"So you made it without getting shot to pieces…" Duo said with a small laugh.

They turned and Wufei smirked "Hey, do you mind if we stay for a while?"

"Not at all Wufei… It'll be good to have someone to talk to besides Dearka and Athrun…" Yzak said.

Kira smiled "We have quarters prepared onboard the Archangel after final repairs are done to your suits they'll be transferred to it."

Heero nodded "How's Trowa?"

"Oh you must be Heero…" Trowa said as he walked over "So that's my machine." He tilted his head towards the Heavyarms.

Heero nodded "I thought they were joking when you had amnesia."

Trowa nodded "Only partial, I recognize my machine can still pilot but faces and names and events aren't still all there…"

Wufei looked at him "it would be better if you didn't return to the battlefield at all then…"

Duo looked up at the Zero "So you brought that troublesome suit, you'd have to be insane to pilot a thing like that." He said with a smile.

"I never said you had to pilot it…" Heero said as he leaned against the railing.

Duo looked at him "You piloted it though! In that case…"

"I can handle that suit I have experience from piloting Epyon, which has the same system on it." Heero said as he looked at Duo from the corner of his eye.

Duo's eyes went wide "THE EPYON! You mean that suit Zechs was on what were you doing piloting that thing?" Duo sighed and put his arms behind his head "I almost forgot what you're like… your just about as far from normal as they come."

Kira nodded "So Heero you can handle it too…"

Duo looked at Kira "What do you mean Kira the time at the colony?"

Heero blinked and looked at Kira "So you piloted the Zero too huh?"

Athrun shook his head "No but almost all of us have experienced the ZERO system and out of our group it would seem you Kira and I can handle it somehow…"

Duo gaped "So that's why you've been working almost nonstop on your suits?"

Kira nodded "The system found defects within the OS so I've been rewriting it…"

"I've been running simulations against the Virgo's and Taurus suits." Athrun said as he looked at the Aegis.

Heero looked at him "What did the system show you?"

Kira turned to Heero "The paths open for me to take that were open for me."

Heero nodded and headed towards the inner part of the ship.

Xxx

The Manager of the circus was tending the animals "I hope Catherine and Trowa are alright… what the?" the animals started to get skittish and he looked up to see three Taurus suits land nearby

"Blasted OZ." he ran into the tent to warn the others.

An announcement from the suits came out ringing over the entire colony "Stay where you are the OZ space force has taken over the colony."

Xxx

The officers from the Archangel stood in the Peacemillion's bridge looking at the giant screen where an announcement was being played.

"This a declaration to the White Fang, we the OZ space force have taken over colony C421. We demand that you return the space battleship Libra that you seized from us. Should you choose to ignore our demand we cannot guarantee the safety of this colony or its citizens." The transmission ended.

Murrue looked at the screen "It's because they backed them into a corner they have nowhere to run."

Sally looked at her "I wonder how the White Fang will react…"

Heero and Trowa walked into the bridge "The White Fang's a bunch of weaklings too, however Zechs will never go for OZ's demands. The colony citizens will be sacrificed."

Mu looked at him "How could they do that?"

"You don't win wars on pity, but I doubt Treize is behind this." Heero said as they reached the commanders.

Trowa looked at an image of the colony citizens and his eyes widened, in the crowd he saw the circus performers from the circus he worked at "No…." he narrowed his eyes and headed back for the door just as fast as he entered.

The officers looked at him as the door shut behind him "What's gotten into Trowa?" Mu asked.

Heero walked over and looked at the image "This is what the circus he and Catherine are from is amongst the hostages."

Natarle gaped "Stop him he's in no condition…"

Heero shook his head "The Heavyarms and Altron are already half disassembled it will probably help his memory…"

"What do you mean Heero?" Mu asked.

"The only suit that is in one peace and is ready for combat onboard this ship is the Wing Zero. The ZERO system has a tendency to show the pilot memories of the past…" Heero said

Noin looked at him "In his state he couldn't handle it. The system could kill him." She ran past Heero after him.

Xxx

Trowa floated through the hangar in a black white and blue pilots suit, he stopped in front of the Heavyarms it was half disassembled he looked up and saw the Zero _"Forgive me guys but I have to protect the manager and Catherine's friend's" _he pushed off and floated to the hatch.

Howard looked at Trowa "Hay Trowa what's the matter? Hay Trowa what do ya think you're doing, wait Trowa!"

The pilots looked up and saw Trowa enter the Zero and shut the hatch the eyes flashed and he walked it into the airlock.

"What the hell is Trowa doing in the Zero?" Athrun asked as he ran over to Howard

"No clue he didn't say a word he just took off." Howard said as Noin ran into the hangar.

"Pilots get to the shuttle we have to go after Trowa he's going after the OZ space force that attacked the C421 colony!" Noin shouted as she headed towards the shuttle.

Duo blinked "That's the colony we found him on with Catherine the circus is still there!"

He jumped over the railing and headed for the shuttle.

Xxx

Quinze glared at the message "Blasted OZ are we just going to do nothing."

The helmsman got up from his seat "We can't just let the colony citizens die sir."

The fire control officer got up "But sir we can't just hand this battleship over to them either."

Dorothy laughed "Well gentlemen it looks like this brings us one step closer to our ultimate victory. Dosent it Mr. Milliardo?" she said with a smile on her face.

Quinze glared at her "What is that supposed to mean Miss. Dorothy?"

"I mean that OZ has made the foolish choice to take the colony citizens as hostages, now the peoples anger will be directed at OZ and no one but them."

The helmsman looked at her "But we can't just let them die…"

Milliardo looked at them calmly "Direct the Libra towards colony C421, we'll fire the main cannon as we change direction notify everyone who should be informed."

The helmsman nodded and returned to his seat "Rodger that sir."

Quinze and a lot of the bridge crew gasped "Commander Milliardo if we use the Main cannon we'd kill OZ along with the colony."

Dorothy looked at him and crossed her arms "This is a war were fighting here Mr. Quinze if we're going to win we must be prepared to make any sacrifices that are necessary."

"But I…" Quinze was at a loss for words.

Dorothy turned to face him "The death of the people will be recorded in the history of the colonies as an honorable sacrifice necessary to achieve our ideals. Oh it'll be beautiful" She looked down from the raised platform where Milliardo sat and looked as if she were praying when the light filtered through the skylights in the top of the bridge letting the sunlight in that reflected off of the silver metal of the ships massive hull.

Xxx

"Libra has changed direction." Sally said and the other officers looked.

Heero looked up "They've only changed their direction? So they're going to fire the main cannon."

Murrue looked "So they're going to destroy the whole colony, that's low for Zechs."

"Impossible, Zechs would never do such a thing." Noin said as she looked at Murrue.

Natarle turned to her "I can understand how you'd want to believe that but right now he's the leader of the White Fang."

Noin looked back to the screen "I know…"

Xxx

The Zero opened fire on several of the Taurus suits shooting them down one after another one charged him and fired Trowa's eyes widened in horror as he narrowly dodged the shot.

Trowa split the twin buster and opened fire taking out two suits at once his breath was getting heavy vision blurring "I really hope they're alright."

He fired again and again taking out suit after suit rolling through their shots with ease, Trowa spotted one taking aim at the colony he fired and shot it through the back "I've got to save them I've got to save Catherine's friends."

The ZERO system activated and Trowa saw Catherine running at him she yelled "Trowa!"

Her image disappeared and was replaced by a Taurus that opened fire on him he screamed and narrowly avoided the shot he took aim and fired just as Catherine reappeared in front of him she screamed as the shot pierced her Trowa's eyes widened and he tensed "NOOOOOOO!"

The cockpit of the Zero shone gold as he flew around taking down enemy after enemy his breathing heavy eyes wide he saw one last enemy fleeing for the colony he slowed to a stop and took aim as he waited for the targeting system to lock on his vision still blurred. He squinted his eyes to fix them on the target.

Quatre streaked down from above and fired the new beam rifle the Sandrock had "Don't do it Trowa!" the shot hit the retreating Taurus and sent it up in a ball of fire the Sandrock now flew between Trowa and the colony. "Open your eyes Trowa the people you have to protect live there. You were the one that corrected the mistake that I made I can't let you make that same mistake."

Quatre watched the Zero float there still aiming "Don't let the Zero control you, you're too strong to let that happen."

Trowa's eyes widened and he gripped his helmet he groaned in pain as the system showed him images "The people I have to protect live there." He groaned as he clutched his chest in pain.

Images flashed in front of his eyes first was of the Zero firing at him in the Vayeate it flashed again and he was looking at Heero sitting in the trailer wrapped in bandages himself leaning against the wall chatting with him. Another Catherine slapping him in the cockpit of the Heavyarms, it flashed again he was looking at Quatre his hands raised. His eyes widened at the last as it appeared Catherine was young sitting with a middle aged man and woman he was next to her _"Mom, Dad… Catherine"_ his breathing slowed

"Trowa, Trowa… are you alright?" Quatre tried to get a hold of his friend. "TROWA!"

Trowa reached forward and gripped the handle of the controls "You're right Quatre…"

Quatre blinked as he heard Trowa's raspy breathing "Ya, we have people we both want to protect, just as you said."

Quatre blinked "Trowa your memory it's back!" he smiled that his friend was back to normal.

"Let's go, we have a colony to save." Trowa said.

Dearka grinned "Bout time good to have you back Trowa…"

"This thing restored more memories than I lost… I remember my name." Trowa said as he piloted alongside the other Gundams that had arrived The Strike, Aegis, Duel, Buster, and Sandrock floated as he approached.

Yzak blinked "You knew your name it's Trowa Barton."

Trowa shook his head "That's a code name I took from the real Trowa Barton who Doktor S killed to prevent him from carrying out the original operation Meteor."

Kira blinked "Then what's your name?"

"Triton Bloom, I have a lot of reasons to fight now many of them are in that colony, my uncle is the manager of the circus, Catherine's my older sister most of them are close family friends of my parents who passed away." Trowa flew the Zero past and into the colony.

Yzak smirked "Well stick with Trowa I think it suits you better…"

"You think? Also I think Catherine's going to have a cow when we get back to the Archangel." Trowa said.

Dearka grinned "No kidding… we'll try to keep her from hitting the floor too hard."

The others piloted into the colony and waited for the signal from Duo and Nicol.

Xxxxxx

Chapters done, hay Trowa has his memory back yay. Next chapter the biggest mobile suit battle of all time, don't miss it guys.

"Hay Ald how are you getting us home?" Kira asked…

I was going to have a little help during the last battle. But I'll need you and Athrun for the job…

"Go for it I want to see the plants and collect on the tab Nicol's racked up." Athrun said with a smirk.

Alright but it's gonna hurt…

Kira and Athrun looked at each other "What?"

See you next time guys…

"Oh hell no not till we get an explanation…" Athrun walked toward Ald holding his knife

*TWACK*

"Kira!" Athrun gaped at Kira.

"What I don't want to get hurt…" Kira said in his defense.

"Ya but you don't need to hit Ald with… what in the hell is that?" Athrun asked.

Kira flipped the object in his hand "It's a… I don't know what this is…"

Heero walked over "I'll take that thanks…"

Athrun blinked "What is that Heero?"

"Night optics scope for sniping… and Kira cracked two of the lenses over Ald's thick head…" Heero said as he looked through it.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Alright ladies and gentlemen the long awaited long overdue chapter 17 is here, fair warning this chapter is massive easily should have been two chapters looking at my prior posts almost three. The Climatic battle of the AC 195 is here. Please Read and Review.

This will be my only post this week it is my finals week so I will not post until Friday at the earliest because I'm focusing on my finals. After that I have off until the New Year ha ha!

"You did it Ald!" Shiho yelled as she tackled Ald off his chair.

Thanks… I think…

"Ok, thanks enjoy the chapter guys" Shiho beamed as she hopped over the couch and landed next to Yzak

"Hay Ald get started on the next chapter already…" Duo yelled from his chair munching on some chips.

I ALREADY SAID NOT UNTIL FRIDAY!

Enjoy the chapter guys I've got to have a talk with the pilots…

Xxxxxx

Ch 17

Inside the colony the OZ troops had the citizens grouped up and surrounded. In the command truck the officers were keeping watch and waiting for the response of the white fang. the operator for the mobile dolls outside the colony gaped "The mobile dolls outside the colony have been destroyed…"

The commander looked at him "What's that our Taurus unit has been destroyed, well we'll just have to take the hostages with us, have the Taurus's inside the colony increase security on all the exit hatches."

A dull thud rocked the van "What was that?" the officers ran out of the open back and looked at the dismembered Taurus suit.

One by one each of the other Taurus suits collapsed and fell to the ground kicking up dust and debris the cloud billowed around the pair of suits standing in the middle of them.

Duo smirked as he opened the shroud around the Deathscythe and activated the beam scythe he spun the scythe over the head of the suit a few times before bringing it down right in front of the OZ commanders "Surprise ya? Sneaking in unnoticed is one of our specialties."

The Blitz appeared behind the officers "Surrender we won't allow you to harm the colony or the citizens any more than you already have." Nicol aimed the shield's lancer darts at the OZ soldiers.

The officers put their hands up in surrender just as the other seven gundams arrived and landed Dearka laughed "Damn Nicol you're getting pretty good at sneaking in unnoticed…"

Duo smiled "Well that about wraps this up how's Trowa?"

"Fine, let's finish this and get back to the ships. The Zero restored the rest of my memory and I'd like to get back to the Heavyarms." Trowa said.

Nicol smiled "Good to have you back Trowa."

A static filled message came over their frequency and Kira blinked "I think that was Miriallia…"

Dearka grinned "I'd know her voice anywhere I think they want us back now…"

The message came again though a little clearer "Gu… Lib… targ… olony… get …. ack now…" Miriallia said.

Yzak blinked "Guys I think we have a bigger problem on our hands…"

"Why?" Athrun asked

"She sent it in text this time too, Libra's targeting the colony get out now!" Yzak said.

Xxx

The fire control officer onboard the Libra typed in the targeting information "Main cannon energy fully charged ready to fire any time."

The radar operator blinked "Wait a second a civilian shuttle is approaching from one o'clock."

Quinze blinked "What?"

The shuttle opened a line with the bridge "Milliardo, it's me Relena." Relena said as she looked at him

Milliardo closed his eyes and sighed Dorothy looked at her and smiled _"I knew you'd be coming Miss. Relena, but you've come too late to make a difference." _

Relena looked at Milliardo "Listen Milliardo I am convinced that you're making a huge mistake."

Milliardo kept his eyes closed and spoke "Stay away Relena…"

"I'll do no such thing Milliardo." Relena said as the shuttle got closer.

"When Libra's main cannon is fired your shuttle will be destroyed. You'll simply be wasting your life." Milliardo said calmly.

Relena looked at him "I don't care if my life is wasted, but at least let me say this much to you please. We both bear the Peacecraft name as such aren't you embarrassed brandishing huge military power and controlling people as you are?"

Milliardo didn't look at her "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Wait Milliardo…" Relena said as Milliardo opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Fire the cannon, start the countdown now." Milliardo said to the fire control officer.

"Yes sir." The officer replied.

Xxx

Duo opened a line with the Peacemillion "We've saved the colony tell the White Fang to cancel their attack."

Wufei looked at him "There won't be any need, what you guys just did was meaningless."

"What?" Duo asked.

Heero leaned against the back wall of the bridge in the Peacemillion "The target of Libra's main cannon was never really that colony in the first place."

"What, no you mean…" Duo said as a picture came up on the screen from where the Archangel was of the colony.

Xxx

Relena glared at Milliardo "Milliardo is there no way to stop you from attacking the colony? God will never forgive you for something like this Milliardo. I beg you try and come to your senses."

Milliardo looked up at Relena "I have come to my senses."

The officer finished the countdown "Three, two, one, zero."

"MILLIARDO!" Relena yelled

Milliardo looked at the target "fire the main cannon."

The center of the massive ship glowed a bright white and the cannon fired the bluish white beam sparking from the huge amount of energy being emitted it streaked past the shuttle Relena was in and headed straight for its target.

xxx

The shot fired between the Peacemillion, Archangel and the colony Sally gaped "He missed?"

Noin stared "Was he just bluffing?"

Murrue blinked "The target wasn't the colony… No…"

"Nope, he's on target…" Heero said as he looked up at the beam

Wufei nodded "Libra's target is the Earth."

The beam entered the atmosphere and the clouds vaporized for miles around it, the beam soon dissipated and they got a good look at what was struck.

"That thing vaporized an entire island…" Murrue slumped back into her chair "Can we stop something like that?"

Xxx

An image from the satellites from around the Earth shown the strike of the Beam within the colony the Horizon looked like a second sun was orbiting the earth, the clouds almost nonexistent for miles.

Kira grimaced "If that was the colony then we would…"

"We wouldn't exist right now…" Athrun finished.

"There's no turning back now." Duo said as he looked at the spot where an island once was.

Quatre looked at the screen "Maybe we are powerless against him…"

Trowa nodded "Perhaps…"

Xxx

Dorothy clasped her hands together and smiled "That was splendid. After that attack the people will shudder at the mere thought of our tremendous power. The test of the main cannon was a great success." She said as she looked at Milliardo.

"That was no test. It was an official challenge to Treize and the earth." Milliardo said.

Dorothy smiled "Yes of course it was."

Quinze looked up from his position "We've got an overload in the main cannon control circuits. They're checking it over now."

Milliardo stood and nodded "Make it fast, were expecting our enemy."

"Our enemy, who do you mean?" Quinze asked

Milliardo looked down at him "The most annoying and fearful enemy in the universe, the gundams."

Xxx

A little while later Dorothy was escorting Relena to the bridge of the Libra she smiled at Relena "You never cease to amaze me Miss. Relena."

Relena remained silent as the door to the bridge opened with a pneumatic hiss she looked up and saw Quinze standing in the room looking at the captain's chair.

Dorothy held her hand out into the room "Go ahead Miss Relena."

Milliardo remained seated in the chair "The earth only seems beautiful because we have the chance to see it like this, from outer space. Those on earth can't possibly appreciate its true beauty."

Relena floated into the bridge and stopped near her brother "Are you suggesting that all of humanity should come up to outer space?"

Milliardo looked at the earth "Those that don't want to come here certainly don't have to. I won't simply ignore powers on earth that are a threat to peace here in space."

"Surely that's no reason to become the largest threat to peace yourself though." Relena said looking at Milliardo. "The time has come for earth and space to discard all their weapons."

Milliardo looked at her "No this isn't the time for your world of total pacifism, therefore outer space must direct all its force against the people on the earth using the battleship Libra."

"No you're mistaken Milliardo." Relena said looking at him.

Milliardo closed his eyes "How would you know?"

"I know that because I am Relena Peacecraft." She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

Milliardo opened his eyes and looked at her "My dear Relena…" he pushed himself up out of his chair and floated down in front of her.

She took a step back but stopped when he pulled her into a hug he smiled at her "You've grown up strong Relena but your strength is no longer needed. I want you to at least remain a kind woman."

Relena looked away from him "in truth I don't even know whether I'm being held in the arms of Milliardo the kind brother that I once knew, or in the bloodstained hands of Zechs Marquise."

Milliardo sighed and pulled away from her to look at her again "If you want to return to the earth I'm not going to stop you. If you want to stay in space I'll find you a place to live in a colony."

Relena looked at him "I am staying right where I am until you change your mind."

Milliardo looked at Dorothy "Do me a favor show Relena to the officers room Dorothy."

"Right away…" Dorothy floated over to Relena and smiled "Let's be on our way Miss. Relena it'd be wiser to continue this discussion after you've had some rest."

Relena looked at Milliardo then back at Dorothy "Perhaps your right, show me the way then."

Dorothy smiled and pushed off "Sure…"

They left the room and Milliardo looked up at Quinze "Do you consider me a weak man Quinze?"

Quinze smiled at him "On the contrary if you hadn't been looking out for someone I wouldn't have welcomed you as the White Fang leader."

Milliardo nodded "Thanks for saying so."

Xxx

The pilots and officers were in the briefing room of the Archangel looking over reports of what was going on.

Howard looked at the pilots "Now then, how should we proceed?"

"Destroy Libra, that simple." Wufei said bluntly.

Yzak nodded "Take out the ship win the war."

Sally looked at them "But will that end the war though?"

"No it won't, on earth Treize is getting ready to send a military force to space. The colonies will retaliate against that." Quatre said.

Duo looked at Quatre "But we can't just leave Libra, I agree that we should destroy it." He raised his hand.

Athrun nodded "If we ignore Libra and wait for Treize though Zechs will shoot us in the back."

Nicol pulled up a map "It can already shoot us from where it is if he wanted to he would have already."

Dearka looked at the map "One thing though when he fired the first time he could have easily fired again why not?"

Mu looked at the ship "It's a new ship like the Archangel when it was built it's bound to have some bugs in it. It can't fire repeatedly that's its flaw. It has to be destroyed."

"Sure thing, commander but can we destroy it?" Trowa asked as he looked at him.

Noin blinked "Are you saying we take on Zechs as our enemy?"

Duo looked at her "Are you saying that guy's our ally?"

"I agree with Duo, Zechs fought against us at barge we wouldn't be welcome." Nicol said.

"I… but…" Noin stuttered

Murrue looked at her "Lieutenant Noin, I understand it's hard but we have to face the facts Zechs doesn't want us as allies."

"Heero, what's your opinion?" Howard asked.

Heero got up and moved to the map on the screen "Zechs is our enemy he feels the same way about us."

Kira nodded "I think I have an idea of how to deal with Libra, though it will require a schematic to prove it. I think that the section between each of the four sections will be weak but they could also be the most reinforced section of the ship but we won't know without the schematic."

Natarle looked at Kira "Are you suggesting that we send someone in to infiltrate it retrieve the data and get out without being noticed…"

Kira nodded "I'm not sure on the details but we could also get a idea of the size of their forces and what were dealing with exactly."

"I like the way Kira's thinking, we need to find out our enemies strengths and weaknesses to knock them down to size." Wufei said.

Sally looked at the two of them "Who would you recommend to pull this mission off?"

Kira smirked "Nicol, the Blitz's mirage colloid and improved stealth systems will allow it to get in close and virtually disappear from their sensors… With the reactors Dr.J installed in our suits it doesn't have a time limit."

"I don't like the idea of sending just one, and more importantly one of our pilots alone." Natarle said.

Murrue nodded "I agree, if we lose the Blitz it will deal a severe blow to our forces the same goes for the Deathscythe either of the two are just as capable for the mission."

A hand shot up in the back of the room "Captain, I volunteer, if Nicol or Duo will provide the lift to the Libra."

Duo blinked "Hilde, you can't be serious?"

Hilde stood up and walked forward "I'm not a main pilot, I have no suit of my own, I have experience in hacking and on top of that my hair isn't green, or has been posted all over the colonies as one of the gundam pilots."

Murrue nodded "I believe that would work Miss. Schbeiker, you understand the risks though correct?"

Hilde nodded "Just give me a regular space suit and I'll infiltrate it and get the schematics, also don't call me Miss. I was trained as an officer in the OZ space forces prior to meeting Duo."

Noin smiled "Well I'd guess you would have been an officer cadet, after all this I'd say you'd be at least a second lieutenant now."

Murrue blinked "That would make her an ensign so, ensign Schbeiker, I believe we have a plan then. Nicol you will take her to Libra and await contact from her at a safe distance then make your return. Upon arrival you will have three hours after that time is up Nicol you are to return to the Archangel, we will assume you've been captured."

Hilde saluted "Yes mam."

Nicol got up and saluted "If you'll excuse us I'll go prep the Blitz for the mission."

Murrue nodded "Alright then, after their mission we'll decide how to proceed with destroying Libra."

Alarms started sounding in the ship and a line opened with the briefing room "Captain, mobile suit carriers are approaching; it's a large fleet from the white fang approximately twenty carriers total."

"All hands level one battle stations, pilots report to your machines, Nicol you'll be the last to launch take Hilde to the Libra, we'll use this as our chance for the infiltration operation." Murrue said.

They nodded and made their way to their machines Heero hung back "I'll be sitting this one out I need to do some work on Wing Zero."

Murrue blinked "What kind of work?"

"The kind that could help us win this if my hunch is correct." Heero said as he made his way to the door.

Natarle blinked as he passed "What kind of hunch?"

"That Zechs used the ZERO system to upgrade the control system in the mobile dolls if I'm right they will fight strategically and be more precise in their attacks." Heero said as he left.

Murrue nodded "Alright officers to your posts, Lieutenant Noin you'll head out in Heero's place take command of the other four gundams while Commander La Flaga commands the other five."

"I'll try, those pilots like fighting alone though…" Noin said as she and Mu left for the hangar.

Xxx

The gundams were all launched in a minute and headed towards the incoming mobile dolls and their carriers.

Mu blinked "Damn that's a lot of suits, we'll fight in pairs don't let them separate us. Keep them from getting to the ship so Nicol can launch and get to Libra."

"Eight gundams a mobile armor and a Taurus I think we have them out matched." Yzak said.

Mu scratched his head "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched Yzak even an ace can be taken out by a lucky shot from a rooky pilot. The same goes for a mobile doll."

Noin piloted out with the four other gundams the mobile dolls advanced in formation _"Was Heero right?" _

"Man just check out how many there are." Duo said as he saw the approaching mass of suits.

Wufei smirked "It goes to show that they're afraid of us." He pushed the Altron to as fast as it would go and attacked.

"Hold on Wufei, there's a separate unit." Quatre said as he watched Wufei attack the incoming suits.

Duo looked at his sensors "Above us! Leave the other unit to me." The Virgo's opened fire on the Sandrock and Deathscythe as he roared up to meet the attackers.

Trowa looked to the left "There's another unit here as well I'll leave the front ones to you." He turned the Heavyarms towards the approaching unit and started his attack raising the new doubled Gatling cannons on the arm and opening fire.

Noin watched her unit separate "Hang on were at a disadvantage fighting this many separately. It's pointless trying to tell these guys, they always fight alone."

Wufei attacked the first Virgo's he came up against only to see them break away and group up into units of three deploying their shields around them he fired again "Here it goes!"

The Virgo's returned fire hitting the Altron in the upper torso knocking it back Wufei righted the suit and used the flamethrowers mounted in the arms to attack another nearby pair of suits.

Kira fired the beam rifle of the strike towards the first group that approached "Damn those shields wont budge with this rifle, Athrun we have to go into close combat."

"I figured as much, Kira follow close were going on an attack run." Athrun said as he transformed the Aegis into its mobile armor form and roared towards the nearest group of three Virgo's

"Rodger" Kira responded kicking the Aile strikes thrusters to their max following the Aegis into the hailstorm of fire he drew the beam saber and attacked the first Virgo in range.

Dearka smiled as he armed the beam shotgun and took aim at a group of three suits "They really are stupid grouping up makes destroying a few at a time easy."

"I think they make a perfect target for this…" Yzak opened the missile pod mounted on the assault shrouds shoulder and fired then followed up with firing the grenade launcher into another group blowing apart the suits in a hail of shrapnel.

Trowa watched as the mobile dolls avoided his attacks one after another "They're unlike anything we've fought before."

Mu rolled the Moebius over and detached the gun barrel pods he took down one suit "Trowa's right they aren't going down like the other Virgo's we've fought. Damn!" shots from the mobile dolls took out two of the pods.

Xxx

Nicol gently pressed the thrusters forward bringing the Blitz closer to Libra scanning for a hatch or an access point Hilde could get in at. "This thing isn't a battleship by any extent of the word it's a mobile fortress."

Hilde nodded "Ya it's big, but the bigger they are…"

The camera locked onto a hatch "The harder they fall." Nicol said with a smirk.

He piloted in point blank with the door and opened the cockpit on the Blitz "Hilde the second I see you get inside that door the three hours start alright."

"Rodger, I'll try to exit the same rout." Hilde said as she climbed out with a bag and a flight pack "How do you work this thing again?"

"Think aircraft controls combined with a motorcycle's throttle." Nicol said.

"Right…" Hilde pushed off towards the ship and gently increased the thrust on the pack she flipped and landed on the massive station "Alright I've landed, beginning operation." She plugged a small computer into the panel on the door and it soon opened. Hilde waved to Nicol and slid inside.

Xxx

Noin's Taurus and the Sandrock were fighting back to back against the Taurus suits "Miss. Noin Can they really control the movements of the mobile dolls this precisely?"

"Not usually, I can only imagine that Zechs must have developed some new system." Noin said as she fired on another suit.

Trowa watched as a Virgo rolled around his shots then fired the beam hit the free arm of the Heavyarms shooting it off completely knocking the suit back and shuddered violently from the explosion

"Trowa are you ok?" Duo asked as he flew the Deathscythe up and helped stabilize the Heavyarms

Trowa nodded "Ya Duo almost there, one more go, that should be enough."

Duo smiled "Ok" The pair launched into the attacks against the mobile dolls covering each other at intervals.

Kira groaned "These things are starting to irritate me, it's like fighting you guys again."

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult." Dearka said with a laugh as he fired on another group.

Yzak smirked "I'd rather like to think I'm better than a machine at least…" he cut a pair of Virgo's apart with the beam sabers of the Duel.

Xxx

Dorothy entered Relena's room and smiled "So have you figured out a way to persuade Mr. Milliardo?" she landed next to her and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Relena.

"I'm not persuading, I must convince him." Relena said as she looked up Dorothy from her seat.

"It's impossible to convince him because Mr. Milliardo is dead serious about destroying the earth." Dorothy said as she smiled

Relena glared at her "I just can't believe that my brother's actually thinking of initiating another war though."

Dorothy looked down at Relena "There will be another war, just as Mr. Treize predicted."

"I won't let there be!" Relena exclaimed as she stood and looked at Dorothy who pushed off from the ground and floated back

"How will you stop it?" Dorothy asked in a mocking tone

Relena looked away "I'm not sure…"

"Use this." Dorothy held out her hand holding a small pistol "It's the only way you'll be able to stop Mr. Milliardo, you can do it Miss. Relena, if it means preventing a war from starting."

Relena looked at her "No I could never do something like that."

"Because you can't shoot your own brother or because it's against your ideal of pacifism? It must be because you're Relena Peacecraft and you're unable to take action being constrained by your ideal world." Dorothy said with a smirk.

Relena glared her "That isn't true Dorothy. I just don't believe that true peace can be obtained through assassination."

Dorothy blinked "Oh, then that leaves me no choice." She pushed off and out the door allowing it to close behind her she pressed a few buttons.

Relena blinked "Dorothy!" she floated over and banged on the door "Dorothy, open the door!"

Dorothy leaned against the wall smiling after she locked Relena into her room. "Just stay in there until everything is over Miss. Relena!"

Xxx

Quinze looked over at Milliardo "We've received information that all mobile dolls sent to the Peacemillion and Archangel have been destroyed."

Milliardo looked back at him his head propped up by his fist leaning to one side in the chair "It makes no difference. I never expected that we would defeat them simply by loading the strategic program."

Quinze glared at him "Then why did you send out the units?"

"I have started a war of attrition against them, even the Gundam's and their pilots have their limits do they not?" Milliardo said.

Quinze blinked as Milliardo continued "But not the mobile dolls."

"You've got a point." Quinze responded as Milliardo stood.

"We will start the Libra as soon as we are ready to go we are heading for the Earth." Milliardo said.

Quinze nodded "Yes sir."

Xxx

The Gundams floated amongst the wreckage of the destroyed mobile dolls and transports, Duo wiped some sweat off his face "Damn that was one hard day of work."

Mu pulled off his helmet "Even we have our limits…"

"It feels like someone kicked me with a Ginn." Dearka groaned.

"I second that feeling." Athrun said as he rubbed his shoulder "Those mobile dolls are relentless."

Noin blinked "What's a Ginn?"

Yzak sighed as he sent the information to her "The first mass production mobile suit from our home, though I'd say it has a little higher performance than a Leo…"

Trowa opened a line with Peacemillion "Howard, hey I'll need this fueled up and repaired."

"If you could take a look at my Moebius too I'd appreciate it." Mu said as he turned the Moebius towards the massive battleship.

"Rodger, bring them in, Captain Ramius send Murdoch and his mechanics we're going to need them." Howard said as he opened the hangar bay.

Heero sat in the cockpit of the Zero pulling different circuit boards inspecting them one at a time from the ZERO system looking for the one's he needed. As he pulled one the eyes on the suit flashed and Heero looked up.

"Yes I know that Zero, as it stands we can't possibly defeat Zechs." Heero said as he placed the circuit along with the other one he had pulled.

Xxx

The pilots were recuperating after the battle in the mess hall of the Peacemillion, Duo groaned "Geese they just kept coming after us no matter how hard we fought them off…"

Mu looked around the room even the pilots from the Archangel looked like they went through hell "Those mobile dolls movements were more refined and attacked more precisely."

Noin nodded "The main thing is most of our units are used to fighting alone."

"Fighting like that won't get us anywhere, what we really need now is a plan." Quatre said

Athrun nodded "They were focusing on the gundams they didn't even pay attention to the ships, and only half paid attention to the Moebius and the Taurus."

"Ya but what about a plan, we know they won't leave us alone for long." Kira asked.

Duo leaned back and took a drink "That's easier said than done. Look we've already made it really close to Libra right, it's too late to come up with a plan."

Trowa looked out onto the main bay "But surely there will be a lot more mobile dolls guarding Libra, they'll probably separate us and then attack us."

"He's right, and from some books I read at the academy they'll attack us when were at our most vulnerable which would mean soon were tired, our machines are beaten up, and the blitz won't be back for another two hours." Yzak said.

Noin blinked "Whatever that book you read was its accurate…"

Wufei looked over at Yzak "The same book you talked about when we were at the lunar base?"

Yzak nodded "I've got a copy if you want to read it later."

"Thanks, we need to crush Libra before they get to us." Wufei said before he went back to resting.

Dearka nodded "It's big, slow and for all we know it can only fire once in a while I think we have them on a few things… at least with the Archangel on our side…."

"_No that won't work, we don't stand a chance right now but what options do we have?" _Quatre thought.

Xxx

Heero stood in the hangar looking at the suits when Howard walked over "No need to worry yet, we have the people and resources we need, and the gundams are almost repaired."

"Ya sure almost…" Heero said as he watched ammo being loaded into the Heavyarms

Howard nodded "That's right we're not machines if they keep challenging us to these battles were eventually gonna fold, both the pilots and the mechanics."

"Could you install this?" Heero held up the drives and Howard took them.

"But this is… No way!" Howard recognized the drives right away from the four letters on each one Z.E.R.O.

"Quatre can handle that." Heero said as he looked at the Strike and the Aegis "I think the others still have the system installed in their suits." He nodded towards the two machines.

"I see…" Howard said "Ok, I'll do it."

Xxx

Milliardo stood next to Dorothy and lowered a helmet similar to the one in the Epyon over her head she looked down and a keyboard unfolded from the consol in the round room the screens activated.

The room was glowing a light pink as the data was streaming to her Milliardo looked at her "What do ya think?"

"It's not bad at all I'd like to try it in real combat." Dorothy said as the test of the modified ZERO system deactivated

Milliardo leaned down next to her "Do that, I'm gonna have my hands full fighting Wing Zero with Epyon."

The door opened and Quinze looked in "Commander Milliardo, Peacemillion is headed straight for us."

Milliardo turned "I'll face them now." He headed for the hangar.

Xxx

Quatre climbed into the cockpit of the Sandrock and took his seat when Heero floated up to the hatch wearing a similar flight suit to his "I've asked Howard to install the ZERO system in this suit as well."

Quatre's eyes widened "But… how come?"

"It's a good system for leading troops into battle, try it out." Heero said

"But I can't Heero I can't do it I just can't no not the ZERO!" Quatre said as he remembered nearly killing Trowa when he was piloting the Zero. "I can't do it, I don't have what it takes Heero why don't you lead us with Wing Zero?"

"Wing Zero will be fighting Epyon, but someone has to lay out a plan if we're going to survive this." Heero said in a calm monotone.

"I know that…" Quatre said.

Heero looked at him "Then you've gotta take command, this is the way you can pay back the people in outer space ok?"

"Heero…" Quatre said as he pushed off of the hatch.

"The code's zero you have to input the letters to activate the system." Heero said as he floated across the hangar to the Zero.

Quatre was going to protest again but Howard came on the screen in all the cockpits "Mobile dolls from Libra are coming this way, you all better head out."

Athrun opened a line with Quatre "Quatre, I heard what Heero said. I agree you can handle it Kira and I can we'll work as a unit to fight."

Quatre blinked "Alright…"

The suits launched out of the massive forward airlock and headed towards the battle. The Zero rolled and transformed into its flight mode.

"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed

"Epyon's coming the rest is up to you." He pushed the thrusters to max and rocketed away from the other suits.

Duo flew forward towards the battle "We'll take good care of them…"

"Hang on from a strategic point of view Heero has to go fight Epyon, but we need a plan of our own." Quatre said to the other pilots.

"They're here!" Wufei yelled as he roared into combat.

"Hay Wufei, Trowa!" The other pilots flew into combat ahead of the rest of the group.

Mu looked at the mobile dolls coming in "Are they in… lines?"

Dearka smirked "They're setting up a shooting gallery for us, too easy…"

Xxx

Dorothy sat at the controls of the mobile doll system and smiled "Mr. Milliardo is a true genius, this way even the soulless mobile dolls are able to fight with the mind of a human being. Now my dear mobile dolls let's see a spectacular dance."

She smiled as she began the game of chess that is life and death on the battlefield.

Xxx

Milliardo approached the Wing Zero at full speed in its flight form "Let's get started." He rolled as the Wing Zero passed.

"I'm here." Heero responded as he drew his beam saber and transformed and clashed with the Epyon. "I want to know what you're up to why are you starting these battles?"

Milliardo looked at the Zero "To end all battles."

Xxx

Wufei thrust the beam trident of the Altron into the torso of a Virgo causing it to explode only to come under fire from another ten suits

"Wufei move back here for now." Quatre said as he watched the Altron coming under fire.

Duo flew past "Why should he I'll go and support him."

"Duo!" Quatre yelled as he watched Virgo's tail him then open fire from below the Deathscythe

"Whoops missed a few…" Duo said as he flew back towards the attackers.

Kira rolled the Aile Strike over a pair of Virgo's as he cut them apart only to come face to face with another five suits "Is there no end to these things!"

"Nope… Dearka you were wrong these things are fighting harder than last time!" Yzak yelled right before the Duel was rammed with a Virgo "Damn!"

"Hay I said they were lining up like a shooting gallery I didn't say it would be easy." Dearka said as he fired again and the Virgo's rolled around his shot "What the fuck I mean come on!"

"We're not getting anywhere we've got to get in some kind of formation." Quatre said as he fired at the Virgo's with the machine gun Howard built for the Sandrock.

Trowa fired a wave of missiles at the Virgo's as he opened fire with the Gatling guns of the Heavyarms watching as the suits were destroyed only to have more emerge from the explosions and open fire. "Damn it."

Athrun watched as the Heavyarms took shots from the suits and flew towards the attackers "Quatre come up with a plan quick they're knocking us around here."

Xxx

Dorothy smirked "Now let's change our plan we'll isolate each one of the gundams and destroy them separately."

Xxx

Milliardo charged the Zero and brought the beam saber down again attacking "I see you've mastered the system."

"And so have you." Heero roared as he clashed with the Epyon.

Xxx

Quatre fired down a line of Virgo's destroying them before they could reach the suits. Two suits charged drawing their beam saber's only to be rammed out of the way.

"Miss. Noin! Commander La Flaga!" Quatre watched as the White Taurus fired through the first blowing it apart then the Moebius fired into the second destroying it before deploying its gun pods and firing on more suits.

"It's exactly the same. It's just like the attack on the Sanc kingdom." Noin said as more Virgo's rushed in attacking.

Mu nodded "Noin's right they're moving the same way using the same strategy as then though they still seem to be only going after the gundams."

Quatre watched as the Virgo's attacked each suit _"This isn't working, we're gonna get totaled."_ He reached over and typed in the letters into the system Z.E.R.O.

The cockpit around him shown gold as the Sandrock started to collect the data on the attack he grit his teeth _"Mustn't lose control."_ Quatre smiled "Wufei, Yzak fly right through the enemy troops."

The pilots listened as Quatre took command with the ZERO system "The rest of us will direct fire to where they were."

Duo blinked "huh Quatre?"

Wufei and Yzak flew through the troops cutting apart any that got in their way "Not bad so far, we might have just turned the tide of this battle." Yzak said.

Xxx

Dorothy gasped "What's this they've come up with a strategy?"

Xxx

Quatre concentrated on the data he was receiving "The enemy is divided into a number of units, now's our chance to defeat those units one at a time. Trowa and Dearka attack the troops on the upper right side. Then destroy the front unit Duo, Wufei and Yzak. Kira and Athrun take the left side and push them to the front."

Trowa smirked "Rodger."

Dearka smiled "That's more like it."

"Gotcha." Duo said as he moved forward

"Now there's a plan!" Wufei yelled as he attacked the front line.

Kira flew into the attack drawing the beam sabers on the Aile Strike "I hope this works…" he said as he cut apart a Virgo

"It will Kira do you still have the Zero system installed in the Strike?" Athrun asked

Kira blinked "I forgot to take it out why?"

"Activate it we can use the data to drive them back faster." Athrun said as he punched in the code to activate the system.

"Rodger" Kira responded as he activated the system the Strike and Aegis flew into the Virgo's pushing them back towards the front.

Quatre breathed heavily as he handled the system "I can't let the system control me, there's no choice now but to master the system."

Dorothy glared "I don't understand the gundams are predicting each of my moves, how come what's happening?" she looked over the system attack plan again.

Quatre fired the missiles mounted in the torso of the Sandrock into two Virgo's "The movements of these mobile dolls aren't just programmed, someone's changing their tactics based on the actual battle gotta predict them." He broke out into a light sweat as he concentrated harder.

Dorothy tensed as she concentrated "Who's doing this, who could it be?"

"Someone's controlling these mobile dolls." Quatre said as he sliced another in half.

Dorothy glared as she recognized the tactics finally "Quatre Raberba Winner!"

Quatre blinked "Dorothy Catalonia."

Xxx

Dorothy stood up and threw off the helmet as fast as she could she opened a line with the bridge "Use Libra's main cannon and strike them!"

Quinze blinked "What's going on you've gotta be kidding!"

"It's the only way to stop the gundams." Dorothy said as the ships thrusters activated turning it so the cannon would face the battle.

Xxx

Murrue watched as the massive ship aimed its cannon at them "What are they doing?"

Quatre opened a line with the ships "Please be careful they're going to try to shoot down Peacemillion and the Archangel!"

Howard gaped "They're what!"

"Move the ship!" Sally yelled as the predicted firing line showed the Peacemillion would get cut in half if it stayed still.

"This ship's massive it can't move that quickly!" Howard said as he looked at Sally.

Sally glared at him "Just do it!"

The helmsman started the turn "We can't avoid their line of fire."

"Increase engines one through eight to their maximum." Sally yelled back.

The helmsman looked up at her "But then we'd overload the engines and they'd explode!"

"It's better than being shot down!" Sally yelled as the helmsman pushed the engines to their full power.

Xxx

Murrue watched as the Peacemillion turned away from them "Newman get us out of the line of fire if the Peacemillion gets hit we won't stand a chance!"

"Yes mam!" Newman said as he pushed the engines of the ship to their max and headed away from the Peacemillion

"Not so..." Tolle got out before he was flung from his seat and crashed against the wall in the bridge.

"Tolle, damn Miriallia take him to the medical bay!" Murrue said as Tolle floated there out cold from his impact with the wall.

"Yes mam." Miriallia floated over and pulled him to the lift.

Xxx

Nicol watched as the massive ship moved in front of him _"I hope they aren't doing what I think they're doing." _

Xxx

Crewmen ran around inside the Libra as Hilde looked around "They must be getting ready to fire the main cannon again now's my chance to get the information I need."

Hilde opened a door inside the ship and floated over to an empty terminal she pulled out a drive and plugged it in and started hacking into the system.

Xxx

Quinze looked at Dorothy "We're flying at a tremendous speed and we don't know how firing the cannons will affect Libra."

"Just fire that's all we can do!" Dorothy said with a glare.

Xxx

Milliardo blinked as he sensed the ZERO system warning him "What, Dorothy!" he looked catching sight of the Libra turning to fire the main cannon.

Xxx

Quatre flew away from the battle "Everyone get out of here Libra's going to fire!"

Duo pushed the Deathscythe as hard as he could "Libra's firing their main weapon."

"What the…" Yzak said as he looked back at the Peacemillion

The engines on the ships left side started to blow up one at a time as they overheated

"Engine two on the port side's exploded." The helmsman yelled back to Sally and Howard.

Sally looked up "No…" she watched as Libra fired the massive white beam headed straight for Peacemillion

The beam flew under the port side of the ship buckling and melting the outer plates that made up the skin of the ship's hull

The Archangel shuddered from the beam's energy passing nearby the crew stared hoping the Peacemillion would survive the attack "Prepare the mechanics and maintenance personnel to head to the Peacemillion, expect heavy damage to the outer structure."

The crew braced themselves as the ship shuddered from the narrowly avoided shot's damage. "Did we dodge it?"

Xxx

Quinze stood on the bridge looking at the still intact Peacemillion and he listened to the reports coming in from across the ship "Main cannon system down, surveying damage to space ship structure." Alarms blared as the ship slowed to a stop.

Dorothy looked at the Peacemillion and the Archangel "This can't be happening, it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Xxx

Milliardo parried the Zero's attack and deactivated the beam saber "I must leave Heero." He said as he rolled and transformed the Epyon and headed towards Libra "This was too much responsibility for Dorothy."

Heero watched as the Epyon flew away he deactivated the beam saber and sat there "Hey Zechs according to Zero you have no future, is Epyon telling you differently?" he said as he turned to fly back to the ships.

Xxx

A few hours passed and the Archangel and Peacemillion retreated to an abandoned colony for repairs the pilots were working on their machines as the mechanics repaired the ship's damages.

The officers gathered in the Peacemillion's bridge and looked over the data coming from the world nations forces "Damn that's a lot of suits." Mu said.

"That's the natural resource satellite M02, they're done mining it and it's been left circling earth's orbit, it would be perfect for a frontline base." Sally said as she looked at the information coming in.

"How could they amass such firepower in such a short time…" Natarle said as she looked at the reports.

"The world nation's been bringing all the weapons from Earth to this one location." Noin said as she looked at Murrue.

"We have no news from Hilde or Nicol and their time's almost up. And now we have two forces to deal with…" Murrue sighed and rubbed her temples

Xxx

The last of the data transferred to the disk and Hilde took it "And now to make my escape." She exited the room and pushed off down a hall that opened into a hangar she stopped next to a mobile suits foot on the other side two girls one in uniform the other not looked up at two suits.

"Why would my brother start a war with a former friend of his rather than talking things over?" Relena asked Dorothy.

Dorothy looked at her "Because that is what they both want to do." She said softly

"Huh?" Relena blinked

Dorothy crossed her arms in front of her "It's just that you can't understand how the two of them must feel. But that doesn't really matter too much though." She said

"What do you mean?" Relena asked.

"Look at those Miss. Relena." Dorothy extended an arm towards two suits one red one blue.

"What are they?" Relena looked at the two of them

Dorothy looked back at her "Mercurius and Vayeate, they're mobile suits built by the same engineers who made the gundams. Their test pilots were Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton."

Relena's eyes widened "What?"

"They've been reconstructed into mobile dolls with the combat data of the gundam pilots installed right in the systems." Dorothy said as she looked at the suits.

"Even Heero's?" Relena asked

"A gundam pilot verses a programmed doll. I wonder which of them will end up winning." Dorothy said with some wonder.

"Heero won't loose!" Relena said with a glare looking at Dorothy.

Dorothy looked back at her "Right he's just so strong isn't he…" She said with a smile.

Relena continued to glare at Dorothy who turned around and smiled "Well if you'll please excuse me I've got some work to take care of you can feel free to look around Miss. Relena." Dorothy pushed off and headed up towards a catwalk

Relena looked up at the Mercurius "Heero…"

Hilde walked out from behind the foot of the Virgo she was hiding next to and walked over behind Relena "Excuse me, can I ask if you know one of the gundam pilots?"

Relena turned around and looked at her "Huh?" she blinked

Hilde smiled at her "If you don't mind that is…"

"Not at all, follow me." Relena said as she started walking back out of the hangar towards her room.

Xxx

Nicol glared "Damn it time's almost up where the hell are you Hilde?" A message appeared on his screen "Damn it!" He read it again _"The time is up is there any word from Ensign Schbeiker?"_

He pulled forward a keyboard and typed the response _"No word as of yet, permission to stay longer requested." _

The reply took some time _"Negative, we have detected incoming troops from Libra we need you back here Peacemillion is still being repaired we'll rescue her later." _

Nicol glared at the message and turned the Blitz away he hit the thrusters and rocketed away from the ship as fast as the suit would go.

Xxx

Relena sat and looked at Hilde "I see, so you know one of the gundam pilots too…"

"Yes but I'm not nearly as strong as they are, and I can't fight with them but I'm sure there is something I can do to help them…" Hilde said with a smile.

"You seem strong enough to me. I on the other hand probably can't do anything at all to help them out." Relena said

Hilde blinked and looked at Relena.

"Anyway it's too dangerous to stay here you'd better make your getaway." Relena said as Hilde nodded.

"Right I will go, I really have to deliver this data I got on Libra." Hilde said as she hit the open button on the door she looked back "Why not come with me you want to see that gundam pilot that you know don't you?"

"I can't I have to stay, there's still some things I have to take care of." Relena said

"Right… I'd better be on my way." Hilde turned blinked then looked back at her "Wait what was your name?"

Relena looked at her and stood up "My name's Relena Peacecraft."

Hilde blinked nodded "Well take care."

Relena smiled "You too."

Hilde left and made her way back to the hangar _"Damn it why is she here of all things this makes everything a whole lot harder."_

She looked up and spotted a red Taurus suit loaded into a high speed space transport for mobile suits. "Can't be too different from a Leo…" she floated up to the suit and climbed in.

She closed the hatch "Well I'll just have to be careful with my escape hopefully Nicol's still outside to back me up."

She activated the suit and picked up the beam rifle and fired twice blowing the hatch off of the hangar "Ok this high speed transport can be activated from within the suit."

Xxx

Alarms in the bridge started going off "What's going on!" Quinze yelled

"The hatch of the number five hangar has been destroyed, a Taurus cruiser's getting away!" one of the men said.

Quinze glared "Someone's trying to escape!"

Dorothy looked at the cruiser "I notice that the cruiser is making a b-line straight for Peacemillion."

"Send out the Virgo's and go after it at once!" Quinze yelled as he looked around the bridge.

Dorothy smiled "Virgo's won't do it, you should send out the Mercurius and the Vayeate. I'm sure that will attract the gundams here." She looked at him.

Quinze turned and looked at her "I'll give the orders around here! How bout clamming up this isn't a kids game ya know."

"How true, this is a war isn't it?" Dorothy looked at him with a glare.

Xxx

Nicol halfway back picked up something on his sensors "What the how did they spot me!" he spun around and took aim at the transport closing "Wait why is it being followed?" his eyes widened "It's Hilde!"

The cruiser flew past at blinding speed with a red Taurus on it followed by a transport with the Mercurius and the Vayeate on it.

"Archangel this is Nicol, Hilde just passed on a high speed transport and is being followed by two mobile suits on another transport she's coming in hot." Nicol said as he tried to catch the carrier

Miriallia appeared on the screen "Rodger that Nicol, we'll send someone to assist try to contact her."

"Rodger, beginning pursuit" he deactivated the mirage colloid and increased all his thrusters to visible levels. _"Hang on Hilde we're coming to help just hold out a little longer."_

Xxx

Miriallia opened a line with Duo "Duo Hilde's on her way back and being chased by a transport with two mobile dolls on it. She's using a high speed mobile suit transport with a Red Taurus."

"What!" Duo yelled causing Miriallia to wince "I'm going!" he rolled the Deathscythe over and cut two Virgo's apart before he flew out of the battle and streaked towards the incoming cruiser.

Xxx

Quinze looked at the radar operator "How long until the target is within the range of the Mercurius and Vayeate?"

"They almost have the target within firing range!" The operator responded.

Quinze glared "Alright we have to shoot down the Taurus cruiser before it reaches the gundams! Activate the suits and have them attack!"

"Rodger!" The operator said as he flicked the switch to activate the mobile dolls.

Xxx

The Mercurius and Vayeate activated their optical sensors flashed bright red as they flew off the transport the Vayeate took aim at the cruiser and fired with its beam cannon.

"Huh?" Hilde groaned in pain as she flew off of the cruiser as it blew up. She looked at her range finder "Only a bit further to go, there's no way I'm going to let you defeat me now!" she took aim at the Vayeate and fired the beam rifle only to watch the Mercurius fly forward and block the shots with its shield. "It's those suits!"

The Vayeate flew above the Mercurius and fired again scoring a direct hit on the shoulder of the Taurus Hilde screamed as the suit fired again.

Xxx

Duo closed on the location and a signal went out across the battlefield "Peacemillion, Archangel, please answer me, DUO! Ahhh…" She screamed in pain

"Hilde! You're going to pay for hurting Hilde!" Duo pushed the thrusters to the point that they were redlining he saw the Taurus being shot hit after hit.

Hilde grit her teeth in pain "Watch I'll make it!" the suit's cockpit was filtering the electronic smoke from the frying suit the consol's were sparking and she looked pushed the suit a little more.

The Mercurius took another shot at the suit Hilde had blood streaming down her face from a cut and one of the monitors broke sending a shard of metal that lacerated her right arm "Ahhhh" Hilde grabbed the arm with her left hand and glared at the working monitors "Hay it's not over yet I'll get this data to Duo and the others. Just watch me I'm not going down!"

The Vayeate flew ahead of the Mercurius and took aim the targeting system locked onto the cockpit to deal the final blow to the Taurus suit and fired Hilde's eyes widened as she watched the beam close just before impact a black blur shielded the suit the suit shook but the suit survived the impact she shielded her eyes from the blinding light of the blast and when she opened them the Deathscythe was shielding her beam scythe drawn and the Shroud covering her.

"Hilde, ya still alive?" Duo asked in a tone laced with death.

Hilde groaned as she clutched her chest "Ya somehow or other…"

Duo pushed the Taurus behind him and grasped the beam scythe with both of the Deathscythe's hands. "Stay back I'll take care of these guys."

Hilde watched as he readied to strike at the Mercurius "Duo be careful."

Duo brought the beam scythe down as the Mercurius activated its shield saber and blocked the incoming attack, Duo pushed harder and forced the suit back

The Mercurius activated its electronic shield as Duo struck again the beam was deflected down the shield "What?" his eyes widened as he watched the beam being absorbed.

The Vayeate flew above the Mercurius and took a shot at the Deathscythe Duo rolled out of the way of the shot and the Mercurius struck again.

Duo caught the strike on the buster shield of the Deathscythe and was knocked back from the impact "What in the heck's going on? They're way too strong to be just mobile dolls."

"Duo, those…" Hilde's breathing was heavy "Those mobile dolls aren't normal they're programmed with data taken from you gundam pilots."

Duo grimaced "Are you sure?" he looked back at the two suits and watched them close he recognized the movements "Heero… and Trowa."

They opened fire on Duo who dodged the fire and flew above them "You've gotta be kidding me…" he said with a smirk "So this Is like fighting the two of them at once isn't it." He almost laughed.

The Mercurius closed and attacked with its shield saber Duo blocked it only to watch the Vayeate fly behind him and fire he brought the shroud closed around the back of the suit covering the thrusters the impact knocked the Mercurius back as it readied for another strike. "Even so… They're pretty good copies."

Duo opened the forward shroud of the Deathscythe and knocked the Mercurius back as he brought the Scythe around and through the center of the Vayeate he watched as the suit blew up "But they're still just dolls to me."

Duo closed on the Mercurius "You don't seriously expect a gundam pilot to lose to dolls!" the Mercurius sent its electric shield disks to attack. Duo sliced each pair out of the way until he got to the Mercurius "YOU MET YOUR MATCH!" He roared past as he struck slicing the suit in half right through the former cockpit the suit sparked and the beam scythe struck clean and the suit blew up.

Duo glared in the light caused from the blast "Next time you'd be better off programming in my data." He piloted back to the Taurus suit as Nicol flew towards them.

"Hilde, hay Hilde say something!" Duo activated the channel between the suits and the image of the cockpit shown up Hilde huddled over clutching her arm she looked up at him

"Oh… D-Duo I'm glad, you're safe huh Duo." She looked up at him in pain.

Duo looked at her "You're in bad shape, why'd you have to take that mission one of us could have handled it and you could have flown them there."

Hilde reached down and pulled up the portable drive "I've got the data on Libra, please use it."

"That's not what matters, why'd you risk your life!" Duo glared at her angry that she got hurt.

Hilde looked at him still holding the disk "Because… I wanted to Duo."

Duo grimaced then looked back at her "You're a stupid fool!" he yelled.

"I figured you'd say something like that…" Hilde said as Nicol got to them.

Nicol opened a channel with the two suits "Hay… damn Hilde I'm sorry I got orders to fall back because of the attack coming towards the ships."

Hilde smiled weakly "You were just following orders Nicol, let's get back to the ship to review this data."

Duo glared at her "You're not reviewing anything I'm taking you to the doctor on the Archangel right now."

Hilde tried to laugh but grabbed her ribs and winced in pain "Alright but tell the others this for me… Relena Peacecraft is onboard the Libra."

Nicol's eyes widened "What… great that just compounds what we have to do."

Duo nodded "Let's get you to the ship, and Nicol after we get there make sure you keep Kira away from me unless he wants to fight this battle with a black eye."

Nicol gulped "Just don't Duo we need everyone at their full strength to pull this off now."

"Duo, he's right it's not Kira's fault…" Hilde said as Duo and Nicol started back with the Taurus suit.

Xxx

Hilde was out cold when they landed they rushed her to the medical bay just as the other pilots returned Duo walked over to Kira held up a the disk "Here, it's the data you requested don't waist a single bit of it." He tossed the drive to Kira and headed for Heero.

Kira blinked "What's his problem?"

Nicol floated over and blinked "Be glad Hilde talked with him before we landed or he wouldn't have just handed you the disk he was going to beat you into a bloody pulp…"

"Alright… after watching Athrun and Heero knock Duo into next week. I'll believe it when I'm out cold on the ground…" Kira said as he turned to go review the data.

Nicol looked at Kira "Duo beat two mobile dolls programmed with Trowa's and Heero's data in them they were the Mercurius and Vayeate suits."

Kira stopped and turned around "He beat suits programmed with combat data from those two…" he gulped "Alright I'll make sure to go and apologize to Hilde later…"

Duo floated up to Heero "Heero, Relena Peacecraft's on Libra."

"She is?" Heero blinked as Duo nodded

"Ya Hilde said she met her there." Duo said as he turned to float away.

Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder "Good job at not decking Kira I was listening to the conversation."

"Thanks I'm going to blow some steam at the firing range. Call me if we have a meeting." Duo said as he pushed off and headed for the range.

Xxx

Kira and Athrun sat opposite each other in the briefing room analyzing the data Hilde recovered when Heero opened the door "Have you finished yet?"

Athrun looked up a pen hanging from his mouth "You're kidding right these plans are massive it's going to take hours…"

Heero sat down and pulled up the computer "Toss me the drive I need a copy of it."

"Why, I mean if you're going to help great but Athrun and I have it covered…" Kira said as he handed him the drive.

"I'm taking the Virgo transport we recovered for an undercover mission I need a floor plan and possible locations for Zechs. Also the location of the officers quarters near hangar five." Heero said as he pulled up the plans and started the transfer.

Athrun blinked "Under cover mission what's going on?"

"Relena's onboard the Libra, and I have some questions for Zechs so I'll kill two birds with one stone… infiltrate the ship get Relena find Zechs get the information I want and get out." Heero said as the drive completed the download.

Kira gaped at him "That's crazy going alone…"

Heero looked at him "The Earth's forces are massing at the M02 mining satellite and will soon be ready to move in on Libra if we don't do this now we won't be able to stop this battle in any way." He stood and started for the door "If we can get Relena out we can fight all out without any need to worry about hostages."

Athrun blinked "You aren't suggesting that… he would kill her."

Heero didn't say a word and left Kira and Athrun gaping at the spot he was standing on a moment before.

Xxx

Duo entered the lounge area on the Archangel where the pilots were waiting for orders or something to do "Man where's Heero, I haven't seen him since we got back…"

Trowa looked at him "He left on the Virgo transport we captured…"

Almost all the pilots stopped what they were doing and looked at Trowa "What is he thinking…"

The door opened again and Kira floated in "I can answer that, he's going to confront Zechs and get Relena back."

Yzak looked up "But I saw Wing Zero in the hangar what's he going to do have a fist fight with Zechs?"

Duo sighed "I wouldn't put it past him…"

Dearka laughed "Good point, hay Duo how's Hilde doing I haven't gone to check up on her yet… last I heard the doctor chased you out to let her get some rest."

Duo glared "So what if I'm worried she's my girlfriend I'm allowed to be worried and I know if it was Miriallia you would be doing the same thing Dearka!"

Everyone but Wufei broke into laughter he just kept using a spring loaded workout bar to keep his training up in the lighter gravity. "And I thought Heero was the most sane one among the lot of us…" Wufei said which caused more laughter from the others.

"Well I'll tell ya it just goes to show how powerful that girl is to influence a guy like Heero." Trowa said and the others agreed.

Wufei grunted and Trowa looked up from his book "Wufei if Heero does bring Relena back at least welcome her here it's so easy to hurt a woman's feelings."

Yzak looked at Wufei "Hay Wufei I almost forgot…" he pulled out a small red book and tossed it at him "That's the book you asked to read."

Wufei bent the bar and tucked it under his arm holding it bent in place and caught the book "Thanks I'll read it after I finish I should be done in a couple hours with the book."

Duo blinked "I'd bet you won't be."

Wufei smirked "Before I became a pilot I was a scholar and graduated top of my class in engineering at the college in the L5 colony cluster."

Kira smiled "I'll take that bet Duo…"

Xxx

The Shuttle sparked as it approached Libra air leaked from the damaged locations as it approached Heero opened a line with Libra "This is Peacemillion assault unit number two zero two entering emergency deck because of drive power unit and port side rudder damages."

"This is the Libra bridge confirming survivors please enter the following…" Heero pressed the button shutting the comm. off

"There aren't any survivors." He said as he crash landed into the open bay and slid to a halt at the back of the hangar explosions started to rip the shuttle apart. The automatic firefighting equipment activated in the hangar the crew scrambled to contain the damages.

"Careful the pilot might be deliberately trying to cause damage, firefighting unit what's the problem?" the chief officer asked.

"We're on it but we've got our hands full over here." One man responded.

A person floated up and towards the commander "You close off this block we won't let anyone out of here." He said.

Heero nodded and saluted the commander "Yes sir." He replied and pushed off towards the interior of the ship.

Xxx

Quinze glared at the controller on the monitor "You let that carrier fly in! You fool this is the second time now, I specifically told you to look out for intruders."

"Calm down I already predicted this would happen." Milliardo spoke Quinze turned around to look at him.

"But it did happen a lot sooner than I thought. Goes to show you he's not a gundam pilot for nothing." Milliardo said with a small smile on his face.

Dorothy looked at Milliardo "Mr. Milliardo what will we do then?"

Milliardo looked at her "Now that he's here I'll have to confront him personally."

"But we still haven't gotten conformation as to who the intruder is…" Dorothy said.

Milliardo smiled "I know exactly who it is, it has to be Heero Yuy."

Xxx

Relena stared out the window into space in her room she listened to the alarms blaring and paid no attention to them as she listened to the door open and someone step inside. "I have nothing to say to anyone except my brother, I wish you would just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Heero said and Relena spun around on the spot and looked at him, he was standing there in fatigues "Noin and the others are feeling uneasy with you still here."

"I… I would have never expected you to come for me Heero." Relena said a little shocked that he was standing in front of her.

Heero turned and headed for the door "Come on…" he opened the door.

"Wait I still need to talk to…" Relena said as he looked back over his shoulder.

"You mean Zechs, do whatever you want to I've gotta see him too." Heero said as he headed out the door Relena ran to catch up with him.

They walked a short distance and entered a control room where Heero sat down and popped in the drive pulling up the map of Libra.

Relena looked at him "Heero what are you doing?"

"Hilde brought us this data on the Libra and it's really coming in handy…" He said as he typed flipping through screens "He's not on the bridge right now…"

"Are you looking for my brother?" Relena asked as she leaned against the consol.

Heero nodded "There are only a few places where he could be."

Relena sighed and closed her eyes "Heero I must admit you really are quite amazing…"

"Look who's talking…" Heero said as he continued to work.

"No Heero that's not true, you've given me both hope and the strength to live. I'm sure you make others feel just the same." Relena said with a smile as she looked at him.

He looked at her "Don't make me repeat it, I'm nothing compared to you."

"I just…" Relena said as he looked at her and got up.

"Come on, I just found Zechs." He headed for the door again.

They walked for a while in silence until they came to a door with a keypad for a lock Heero entered the code and the door hissed open the room was black and Heero drew his pistol. They walked down the small hall into the room and stopped at the entrance.

"You made it…" Milliardo said as a light slowly turned on in the center of the room to reveal him sitting behind his desk.

Heero raised his gun and aimed it at him Relena rushed forward and stopped between the two of them "Milliardo…"

"Relena I was under the impression that you and I were all done talking." Milliardo said

Relena looked at him "No we're far from finished."

Milliardo lifted his hands from the desk and interlaced them in front of his face "I have no intention of changing my mind." A screen activated behind him revealing the M02 satellite and the approaching earth force "You can see how far Treize has gone; Libra will have to face this enormous military force now."

"Please stop this at once this is totally meaningless." Relena said

Milliardo glared at her "this is not meaningless, even if it does become a disgrace to future generations the battle itself has plenty of meaning to it."

Relena sighed "Oh Milliardo…"

Heero stepped forward and raised his gun "Listen I don't know what's going on between you and Treize but don't go getting other people involved."

"This battle must by its nature involve a great deal of people, because the problem faces all of humanity." Milliardo said as he looked at Heero.

"Is that how an earthling like yourself became the chief representative of the colonies?" Heero asked.

Milliardo looked at him "The colonies gave into their will to fight took steps to arm themselves and selected me to become their leader, and if you're having problems with that you're from the colonies so why don't you lead the white fang?"

Heero glared as Milliardo continued "Otherwise you could always team up with me Heero."

"Us team up, figures you'd say something that crazy." Heero said as he looked at Milliardo through the sights of his gun.

Milliardo stood "Is that you're answer?"

"How bout you explain what you meant when you said this battle had plenty of meaning." Heero said keeping the gun on him.

"Unless we fight no one will learn how foolish fighting really is, we must make all of mankind realize this." Milliardo said

Heero glared at him "So why'd you take on the job?"

"Heero Yuy, the former leader of the colonies and king Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom together tried to promote total pacifism, one in space the other on earth." Milliardo said calmly

Relena blinked "Our father did?"

Milliardo continued "I'm just carrying on my father's ideals."

Relena stepped forward and glared at him "Our father's ideals are you trying to tell me that this war this grossly pathetic war will lead us all to total pacifism?"

"That's right..." Milliardo said calmly looking at his sister.

"You are mistaken, peace is not something that one achieves through battles in war." Relena said as Milliardo smiled.

"That's perfect. That's just how you should be." Milliardo said and Relena blinked.

Heero lowered his gun "I understand… That should be enough, your role in this is now over." He said to Relena as he turned to leave.

Relena turned to watch him "Heero?"

Milliardo closed his eyes "Relena."

She turned to face him and he opened his eyes "Please try to make it through all of this alive, goodbye my dear little sister goodbye…" he said as Relena watched him disappear on the spot.

"Milliardo… it was a hologram." She said then turned and followed Heero out.

Xxx

Milliardo walked onto the bridge of the Libra and Quinze was waiting for him "The enemy frontline has entered our firing range."

Milliardo lowered himself into the command seat on the bridge "So how's the main cannon doing?"

Dorothy looked at him "It's all charged up but the enemy is in mobile suits though."

"I'll send off warning shots, but if Treize does not take heed I might fire." Milliardo said which caught Dorothy off guard. "I've been trying to rid myself of my gentle nature." Milliardo said

Dorothy looked down "Whatever you say sir…" she said a little concerned.

Xxx

The Earth forces approached at the lead was a shuttle the Tallgeese II standing on top of it it's hands clasped over the rifle a channel opened with the suit from the shuttle "Your Excellency, Milliardo of the white fang has issued a warning he says if we continue to advance he'll fire Libra's main cannon."

Treize smiled "Very well then." he lifted the arm of the Tallgeese "This is Treize Kushrenada all forces stop where you are." He commanded.

The forces all slowed to a halt immediately without a second command. He checked to ensure that they had stopped and looked at Libra "All units stand by until further orders." He activated the thrusters and launched from the transport at full speed towards Libra.

the pilot opened a channel with him "Your Excellency where are you going? Please stop, your Excellency!"

xxx

the radar operator looked over at Milliardo "The captain of the Enemy forces is headed straight for us."

"Dispatch Virgo's!" Quinze ordered.

Milliardo glared "Withdrawal those orders at once!"

Quinze looked at him "Commander?"

"It's the Tallgeese that's coming; I can guess who the pilot is." Milliardo said as the suit opened a line with Libra.

"This is Treize Kushrenada sovereign of the world nation, I wish to challenge Commander Milliardo Peacecraft leader of the white fang to a duel." Treize said as he looked at Milliardo on his screen.

Quinze smirked "A duel how outdated can ya get?"

one of the bridge crew blinked "Is he serious?" another shouted back "it's got to be another trick of his."

Dorothy looked at him _"Mr. Treize…"_

Milliardo smirked as he looked at Treize.

Xxx

On the earth personnel watched awestruck as a single suit launched on a high speed escape out of the atmosphere headed straight for the battlefield a mechanic looked at the chief "Hay wasn't that that captured suit from Luxemburg?"

Xxx

Treize looked at Milliardo "Commander Milliardo I'm awaiting your reply. Let me also remind you that the decision you make will also be your solution to this war."

Milliardo looked at him "My answer… … … Is No!" he said

Dorothy spun around and looked at Milliardo _"But why Mr. Milliardo?" _

"Well…" Treize said as he watched Milliardo.

"I am no longer an OZ soldier therefore chivalry has absolutely no meaning to me." Milliardo said as he looked at Treize. "I am now supporting the peoples wish for a revolution. There is no way we can decide on the fate of the colony citizens from a simple duel."

Treize closed his eyes "I see, you've made the correct choice."

Milliardo glared at him "Treize we will eliminate anything and everyone that stands in our way."

"Milliardo as you're aware the earth is behind us. We will not retreat because I love the earth." Treize said as he glared at Milliardo.

"That's the Treize I know so well…" Milliardo said with a smile

Dorothy looked at Milliardo "Wait a minute Mr. Milliardo please…"

"Prepare to fire the cannon, set target to the Tallgeese and the resource satellite M02." Milliardo said.

Quinze looked at him "hit the Tallgeese with the cannon?"

"Just do it, Treize is asking for it." Milliardo said as he glared at him.

Dorothy jumped over to him "Mr. Milliardo think this over, I am begging you please you cannot fire at Mr. Treize."

Milliardo glared at her "Quinze come and restrain Dorothy she's a traitor.

Her eyes widened as Quinze pulled a gun and aimed it at her "Right." He said with a smirk.

She covered her heart "Mr. Milliardo…"

"NOW!" Treize pushed the thrusters to the max on the Tallgeese as it flew towards the Libra to attack.

"The captains' headed this way!" the radar operator said.

Milliardo glared at the suit _"I admire your resolution Treize." _

Treize glared as he charged the battleship "If you defeat me now you'll have earned your victory Zechs, GO AHEAD AND FIRE FOR THE PEACE OF THE EARTH AND OUTER SPACE!" he roared as he charged.

"MY ENEMY IS THE EARTH AND YOU ARE THE EARTH'S CHIEF REPRESENTITIVE TREIZE KUSHRENADA!" Zechs yelled back

"Commencing countdown." The weapons control officer said.  
Milliardo jumped from his seat and landed next to him "Let me take over I want to put an end to Treize myself!"

"Yes sir." He jumped out of the seat and Milliardo sat down.

Dorothy bit her lip and watched and as Milliardo raised his hand to hit the button she jumped "NOOOOOO! NO YOU MUST'NT NO!"

Milliardo glared at her before knocking her off of him "OUT OF MY WAY!" he slammed his fist into the firing button.

Treize watched as the beam closed on him and out of the corner of his eye he saw a white blur "Huh?" a suit rammed him out of the way of the beam.

Milliardo glared "Zero One!"

Treize stared "Wasn't that Wing Gundam, no way!"

The beam fired straight through the earth forces troops and carved a hole through the side of the M02 Satellite.

The beam fired and the Wing's lower half was completely obliterated leaving only the cockpit and the upper torso remaining the hatch opened and the pilot climbed out in a purple flight suit.

Treize's eyes widened "It's Lady Une!"

Milliardo clenched his fists trying to control his rage

Dorothy looked at him from behind his seat "Mr. Milliardo…"

"Drop it, be quiet." Milliardo said.

Xxx

Lady Une pushed off of the Wing and landed in the hand of the Tallgeese "Lady what did you do that for?" Treize asked softly.

She straightened up and looked at the suit "Mr. Treize one must fight the battle to understand it's beauty."

Treize nodded then glared "Attention all units, destroy Libra now." He said in a icy cold tone of voice.

Xxx

The officers aboard the Peacemillion and Libra "The battle has started and it looks pretty even so who do we side with?" Howard asked.

"It looks even now but that's only because Libra hasn't shot its main weapon." Trowa said.

"Cus every time they fire it, it needs to be fixed. That's helping out the earth's side but once its fixed the white fang will have the advantage." Duo said leaning up against the railing over the bridge.

"The white fang only represents the opinions of a portion of the colonies, they don't stand for the colonies as a whole. I'm sure many people in the colonies are hoping for peace." Quatre said.

Wufei looked at him "Maybe but would helping Treize be in the best interests of space?"

Yzak nodded "We fought him in the past this could be just a ploy to soften us up then taking control of the colonies."

Kira shook his head "No Treize seems different we did intercept that challenge he issued to Zechs what kind of conqueror challenges the enemy commander to a duel?"

Dearka shrugged "Who knows… but I agree Libra has to go."

Quatre looked at him "Treize is fighting only against Libra and the Mobile dolls not the colonies."

Athrun nodded "That's a good point the main threat right now is the white fang and Libra."

Wufei smiled "you sold me the White fang and Libra have way too much power."

Sally looked at him "But what about Heero and Miss. Relena?"

Duo smirked "They'll be just fine trust me…"

Murrue nodded "Then it's decided then we fight Libra and the White Fang."

Quatre nodded "Just keep Peacemillion headed straight for Libra, it's the only ship that can counter the Libra."

"The Archangel will provide support for the Gundams and Peacemillion." Sally said as she stood, "Alright then, all hands man your battle stations!" she ordered

Xxx

The Radar operator aboard the Libra watched as the Peacemillion appeared on his screen "We've confirmed Peacemillion and the Archangel's location they're going around the battle zone and headed straight for us."

Quinze glared "Those idiots the gundams are still regarding us as enemies even at a time like this!"

"That's no surprise." Dorothy laughed. "From their perspective every force is an enemy." she said.

Quinze turned and faced Milliardo and Dorothy "This is no laughing matter, we cant afford to send our front line mobile dolls to face them we have no means to stop them."

Milliardo stood "I'll face them." He said as he started his way out.

"What, you'll face them." Quinze gaped

"I'm taking six Virgo's with me." Milliardo said as he opened the door.

Quinze blinked "Only six that's crazy!"

"It's all I need to survive." Milliardo said as he walked out.

Xxx

Heero and Relena were in a hangar waiting "Heero…" Relena looked at him.

"I'm going to stay here until this battle's settled. It would be hard for Treize to destroy Libra right now so when the time comes I'll do it myself." Heero said.

Relena looked at him "But I still think we have to stop this battle. Dictators are the only ones who sacrifice lives, in order to achieve peace."

"But Zechs and Treize are ready to sacrifice their own lives that's why I have no intention of stopping them…" Heero said.

"Ya but…" Relena started

"You stay right here with me." Heero said looking at her.

"You're going to look after me Heero?" she asked.

Heero looked at her "I just don't want to feel like I owe Zechs when we end up fighting."

She smiled "If this battleship really does go down there wouldn't be a reason left for you to fight my brother."

Xxx

The gundams Noin's Taurus and the Moebius launched and headed for the approaching Libra battleship. Quatre opened a line with the two commanders "Mr. La Flaga, Miss. Noin please stay behind and protect the Peacemillion the Taurus and Moebius don't have the mechanical ability of the other suits and I think I know who we'll be facing."

Mu nodded "Ya I hate to say it but the Moebius just isn't cutting it it can bairly hold it's own against the Virgo's let alone a gundam."

"Rodger that, take care boys." Noin said as she and Mu fell back to guard the Peacemillion.

Duo looked up "It looks like they've come, it's him but he's only got six virgo's with him, this will be a snap." He smirked

Milliardo smirked "I'll teach you, this is how Mobile dolls should be used."

Duo raised his the beam scythe "Here it goes!" he charged.

"Right behind ya!" Dearka yelled as he took aim at a Virgo

Quatre watched as the two started their attack "Hang on a sec!"

"What?" Duo said as the Virgo's deployed their shields and blocked the attack with a stronger barrier.

Milliardo chucked as the Virgo's opened fire on the two suits knocking them back.

Wufei and Yzak charged the suits which let them pass as they opened fire on Trowa they returned the attack watching as the bullets were stopped by the shield like they were nothing.

"Get those guys." Trowa yelled as he fired a wave of missiles at the suits.

Milliardo charged the Sandrock through the combat attacking it with the beam saber as Quatre backed off from the strikes he fired only to watch some of the disks from the Virgo's protect the Epyon.

Duo flew in and swung the beam scythe at the Epyon "Why do they keep going after Quatre?"

"They want to decrease their enemies. Maybe they think I'm the easiest to knock off!" Quatre said as he retreated from the attack.

Milliardo charged "Just trying to crush the brain first."

Quatre fired as the Virgos charged him "In that case if I keep them close to me…"

Trowa watched Quatre lure the attackers away giving them an opening "Duo, Athrun, Wufei!"

"Right" Duo and Wufei said as they charged. Three of the Virgo's broke off and started firing at them driving them back

"Kira follow me we'll take the others." Athrun said as he flew past the first Virgo's and the suits turned and fired driving the two back.

Milliardo watched the Virgo's driving the gundams apart "I won't let you get into any kind of formation."

Yzak glared "Damn it what is Zechs trying to do?"

Dearka fired at a Virgo attacking him "He's trying to split us apart then kill us off one at a time."

Xxx

Murrue watched the battle progress from the bridge of the Archangel "What the, is Libra moving?"

Howard opened a line from the Peacemillion "The Libra is headed towards M02, it's probably going to head around it and attack earth. As such we've decided we're going to prevent it from destroying Earth by destroying it's main cannon."

Natarle blinked "But Peacemillion is a transport it doesn't have the firepower to… you don't mean."

Sally smiled as she came on the screen "We're requesting that we can evacuate some of our personnel to the Archangel. We're going to stop it with the only thing big enough to stop it."

Murrue nodded "Understood send any personnel you wish, we will guard you until you stop Libra."

xxx

The Peacemillion's engines activated and started towards Libra the pilots looked Nicol blinked "Hay where's Peacemillion going?"

Kira's eyes widened "It's evacuating life pods to the Archangel and M02 is it…"

"It's going to ram Libra!" Athrun said as he watched all the engines ignite on the ship as it gained speed.

Milliardo watched the ship "I suppose that's the obvious decision but I'm not going to let you take Libra down!" he took off towards the Peacemillion and Archangel with the Virgo's following.

"They're after Peacemillion, we have to stop them!" Duo said as he and the other pilots went after Zechs

The Virgo's broke off and started attacking again Athrun and Trowa fired at the suits "Damn it we have to get to the ship." Athrun glared.

"The mobile dolls are working together to form a single powerful shield, we've got to move in and destroy them." Quatre said as he advanced.

Milliardo looked forward when a warning appeared on his screen Noin's Taurus stood in his way holding a beam cannon "Noin get out of my way!"

Noin closed her eyes "No Zechs, I'd really rather to not have to fight you. But I…" she took aim at the Epyon.

"Noin! Get out of here!" Milliardo yelled at her.

She glared at him standing between him and the Peacemillion "I'm not moving, even if it means having to kill you…" she said slightly hurt at her own words.

Zechs looked at the Taurus still advancing "Noin…"

"Zechs…" she leveled the beam cannon and the targeting system locked on.

Quatre cut through a Virgo "Miss. Noin!"

"What are you waiting for?" Duo yelled as he cut another Virgo apart.

"Are you crazy Noin shoot him!" Yzak yelled as he cut another suit apart.

Athrun streaked past the line and headed towards the Epyon "I've got him."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOOT HIM!" Wufei yelled as he watched the Epyon raise its sword to strike.

Noin closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable Quatre yelled "MISS NOIN!"

Zechs glared as he struck he rolled out of the way of the suit and didn't cut the suit Noin opened her eyes and watched the Epyon fly off as the Aegis transformed next to her

Zechs threw down his helmet in the cockpit of the Epyon "I don't understand, why am I still so… spineless."

Xxx

The radar operator on the Libra's widened "Peacemillion is about to plow into us!"

Quinze looked at him "What are you kidding, are we able to dodge it?" he asked.

"No there isn't enough time!" the operator yelled

"Deploy all cannons shoot that ship out of the sky!" Quinze ordered.

Dorothy looked at the screen "Shoot down the Archangel it's defending it if we knock it down they won't be able to attack us!"

Quinze smirked "She's right that ship's leading the charge take it out!"

The cannons aimed at the Archangel and Peacemillion Murrue's eyes widened "There's no way we can avoid that!"

Sally opened a line with the Archangel from the sub bridge of Peacemillion "Fall behind the Peacemillion we can take the blasts."

Murrue shook her head "And risk the attack failing we will see this through till the end. All hands brace for damages arm Lohengrin's one and two take out as many cannons as possible!"

Natarle nodded "FIRE!"

Quinze watched as the Archangel opened fire on the Libra "Fire." He said with a smirk as the hundreds of beam cannons across Libra opened fire on the Archangel and Peacemillion.

Sally and Howard watched as the attacks struck the Archangel took the hits and then one beam approached the ship on a direct course with the bridge.

Murrue's eyes widened "This is it…" the bridge started to glow a golden color as the beam illuminated the windows.

"NO I WONT LET YOU!" a voice yelled over the comm. as a suit appeared in front of the bridge and took the hit it's legs were blown off and it drifted past the windows.

Miriallia's eyes widened "Tolle…"

Tolle smiled as he piloted Mu's white Taurus "I won't let you kill the people I love." He moved back in front of the bridge "Captain fall back Major Po is right the Peacemillion can take the shots." Blood trickled down from the bandage on his head _"Up yours Elsman I'm defending Miriallia now so you'd better take good care of her."_

"Tolle…" Miriallia said as the Taurus took another direct hit. Murrue watched as the suit took another hit and sparks arched across the suit

"Newman do me a favor…" Tolle coughed blood out of his mouth "Deck Elsman for me if he hurts Miriallia."

Newman turned the ship without orders and headed away from the Libra "Understood, goodbye Tolle." He saluted as the suit blew up.

"TOLLE!" Miriallia yelled and caught all the pilots attention's

Xxx

Kira watched the explosion as it illuminated the Archangel "No… Tolle…"

Athrun saluted "Your sacrifice will not go to waste Tolle." He piloted away and guarded the Archangel

Mu's grit his teeth and slammed his fist into the consol "Damn it, we won't lose this, for Tolle!"

Xxx

Quinze's eyes widened as the Archangel turned and left as the Peacemillion closed he collapsed to the floor and covered his head "They're gonna hit us!"

Dorothy glared "Stop the engine now, all unit's prepare for collision!"

Xxx

Howard looked at Sally "use the BGY booster I don't care if it wrecks the engine now."

"Right." She engaged the booster and the ship picked up speed as it closed.

Xxx

Heero stopped in the hallway and looked at a consol

Relena blinked "Heero what's happening?"

"Get down now and cover up your head." Heero said as he turned to face her.

"Huh?" Relena asked.

"Peacemillion's plowing into us." Heero said as she dove to the floor he covered her.

Xxx

The Peacemillion slammed into the Libra the impact completely destroying the main cannon alarms blared in both ships. Howard stood up from his seat "Ok leave the damage report for later extinguish the fires around the fuel tanks."

The technician aboard the Libra got up from the consol "The main cannon was completely destroyed, luckily it didn't blow up because it wasn't charged."

Quinze looked out the window at the Peacemillion from the bridge he clenched his fist "I don't believe it, how could this be… This is the end for Libra."

Dorothy turned and looked at him "We still have not lost this battle!"

Xxx

Heero pushed a fallen plate off of him and Relena looked up at him "Hey thank you Heero… Thank you for protecting me." She blinked "Heero you're hurt."

Heero looked down the hall in both directions "It's not serious."

"But it's bleeding…" Relena said as she looked at his arm.

"Now Zechs won't have his victory." Heero said as he looked down the hall towards where the hangar was.

"What do you mean Heero?" Relena asked.

"Forget it…" he said as he got up. "I'm gonna need Zero."

Xxx

The gundams piloted towards the two ships "Oh man… that's one big collision if I ever seen one." Duo said as he looked at the damage.

Dearka looked at the Archangel as it piloted away "Ya…"

"Elsman keep your head focused we're too close to Peacemillion if it blows we're all dead." Yzak said

Athrun nodded "Yzak's right if the Peacemillion explodes it will cause a chain reaction and take Libra with it we wouldn't stand a chance if that happened."

Sally opened a line from the Peacemillion with the gundams "This is Peacemillion we're not at any risk of exploding right now but we're pretty much stuck here."

Quatre nodded "I understand, we'll board Libra and take over the ship from within. We'll destroy the mobile doll control system and then order the White Fang to surrender. Also we've got to find Heero and Miss. Relena."

Duo smirked "So we're going in this reminds me of the old days." He said as Wufei took off towards the main battlefield. "What's wrong Wufei?"

"I'll leave it to you…" Wufei said as he flew towards the combat.

Dearka blinked "What's he doing?"

Trowa opened a line with the others "Just let him go he's keeping an old promise."

Kira nodded "Let's do this." He piloted the strike towards Libra "We'll make our way inside through that hangar."

"Allow me." Dearka said as he leveled the shotgun of the buster at the hatch and fired."Kira, Athrun protect the archangel we don't know what might happen if we leave it unguarded."

"Alright, take care guys we'll protect the ship." Athrun said as he and Kira flew back towards the Archangel.

Nicol watched the two suits head towards the ship "Quatre, I'll go with you, Dearka head in with Duo, Yzak back up Trowa."

"Rodger that." Yzak said as he followed Trowa through an opening in the side of the ship.

"Alright Dearka let's go find Heero and Relena, Quatre focus on getting the mobile doll control system." Duo said as he and Dearka entered the hatch.

Nicol followed Quatre inside and they touched down "Alright the control room should be nearby, let's go." He opened the hatch and climbed out following Quatre "I have to say these black flight suits are a little more comfortable than the ZAFT suits."

Quatre shrugged "Focus Nicol we have to deactivate the system."  
They floated down the hallway until they came to a double metal door with a keypad "This should be it…" Nicol said as he plugged a hacking device into the lock. The door hissed open and they entered guns raised.

A shot rang out and Quatre's gun hit the floor "Drop it." A girl's voice said.

Nicol complied "It's you… Dorothy Catalonia."

Quatre looked at her "This is no time for fighting, it's too dangerous to stay on this battleship."

"Quatre Raberba Winner, I thought so you're by far the most misguided one out of all the gundam pilots." Dorothy said as she kept her gun trained on him.

Nicol glared at Dorothy "Why are you doing this Dorothy the Romefeller foundation is part of the earth forces?"

She looked at him "Nicol Amalfi, pilot of the gundam known as Blitz elite red pilot of the organization known as ZAFT, appeared along with the Archangel when it arrived and is known to be a talented musician."

Nicol blinked "How do you know the name of my Gundam and of ZAFT?"

"Well from the data gathered on your machines at the JAP point of operations, they hacked your machine so the data was relatively easy to ascertain though we don't know much about ZAFT we know you're not from here." Dorothy said with a smile as she trained the gun on Nicol "Also that you amongst you're fellow pilots from your world are genetically altered humans known as coordinators."

"The Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty organization or ZAFT is a paramilitary organization formed to protect my homeland the PLANTS, formed after they declared autonomy from the earth's rule and oppressive militaristic hold on our nation." Nicol said as she lowered her gun.

Quatre looked at him "It sounds a lot like the same situation as the colonies here…"

"Yes but our leader wasn't assassinated and war has been raging for two years now." Nicol said as he watched Dorothy turn and grab hold of something.

She spun then placed a helmet on her head that covered her eyes.

Quatre looked at her as the screens around the room started to activate "What is this?"

"It's the mobile doll control room." Dorothy said.

Quatre looked at her "No way, I'm positive this is the ZERO system."

Nicol's eyes widened "So that's why the mobile doll's attacks were so precise someone was controlling them to the finest detail."

"You got it we have connected the mobile doll control system to the ZERO system. So now you know… my desire to fight activates all mobile dolls." Dorothy said as she threw a sword into the ground at Quatre's feet and raised her own.

Quatre looked at her "What's the idea?"

"Quatre Winner, I challenge you to a duel I lost the battle when each of us used the ZERO system but I wonder what will happen this time round. So you've decided you can fight without the ZERO system right?" Dorothy asked.

Quatre stood his ground "I wouldn't fight if I could help it. But unless I keep on fighting you people won't surrender and the war will never end."

Nicol looked between the two of them "You can't be serious you can't see out of that thing…"

"Oh really?" she raised her gun and fired grazing Nicol's shoulder knocking him to the floor

Quatre glared at her "And if I refuse?"

Dorothy charged and thrust aiming for the opening in his helmet Quatre dodged as she spun and swung again narrowly missing his face he grabbed the sword and blocked her third attack "How come you're so attached to war, why must we go through this?" Quatre asked.

Dorothy smirked "You're so kind aren't you Quatre, and what reasons do you have to fight?"

"I fight for my family. I have to fight if I'm going to ward off my families sorrow!" Quatre said as he watched Nicol bleeding from his shoulder.

Dorothy looked at him "My father did that he fought so that I wouldn't feel any sorrow and he died for it." She said with hatred in her voice. "That's why I'm going to die fighting a beautiful battle as well!" she knocked away his blade then jumped towards the ceiling.

Quatre kept his sword up "Then you actually hate war too don't you?" Quatre said as she reached the ceiling and pushed off

Quatre dodged as she flew towards him she hit the ground turned and thrust towards his head again he parried as she continued to drive him back with her relentless assault. "No! War is not to blame for destruction and massacre the enemies we must defeat are in our respective hearts!"

"I believe in peace because it surpasses war, I believe in the heart that hopes for peace!" Quatre yelled as he backpedaled away from Dorothy

"Then I'll ask you this, you say that you've fought for everyone but what has everyone done for you in return?" Dorothy said over the ringing of the two fencing sabers clashing

Quatre glared at her "I'm not fighting to receive any kind of compensation!"

Dorothy smirked "That's why you'll always be an armature!" she roared as she swung aiming for his throat.

Quatre ducked under the attack and came up underneath her burying his shoulder into her gut and knocking her away into the wall. "Please stop this Dorothy."

Nicol looked at her "There's no point to this fight, there should never be a fight for just the sake of fighting."

Dorothy chuckled "The colonies betrayed the gundams, the colony citizens killed your father, and finally the armed colonies declared independence from earth before truly understanding what was going on." She smirked "All of your battles up until now have been a true waste of time. Your sympathy towards others too much sympathy toward others has resulted in this worst case scenario."

Quatre stood there eyes wide looking at her Nicol pushed himself up "Your wrong Dorothy you don't know the half of it."

"Oh really, then tell me Nicol Amalfi what hasn't…" Dorothy started

"Because before we came here I didn't even realize the pain I had caused others, I fought like a good soldier to defend his homeland and didn't even bat an eye when I pulled the trigger while the gun was pointed at my enemies as a result I've taken many lives. I remember when this realization first hit me… when I was told of the death of the Atlantic Federations vice foreign minister George Alster when the ship he was on was shot down during combat at my hands. I saw firsthand the impact of what I had done when I looked into the eyes of his daughter… as a result she turned the loss of her father into a hatred for all coordinators and was even willing to go so far as genocide to get rid of them." Nicol said as he stood there.

Dorothy smirked "Good for her then, she's willing to fight to achieve her goals and stop at nothing until they are achieved."

Xxx

Wufei flew through the battlefield until he found what he was looking for. A mobile doll opened fire on him and he glared at it "MOVE IT!" he launched an arm into the mobile doll and flung it into another three causing them all to explode.

Wufei watched as his target approached him firing on the Virgo's "That's him." He said as the Tallgeese closed on him and fired he dodged

Wufei smirked as he opened fire with the beam cannons on the Altron and Treize dodged them "Gotta do better, I'm over here." Treize said with a smirk.

Wufei glared "Silence you!" he brought the beam trident down and the Tallgeese blocked it with the shield mounted on the left arm of the suit.

Treize pushed the Altron back and looked at him "There was a time when battles could be won and lost with a mere push of a button, and these mobile dolls are the absolute root of that hateful and detestable spirit, and their extension is that Libra ship over there. When wars are dehumanized both victory and defeat become miserable and god no longer lends a helping hand."

Wufei charged again "Enough with the fancy speeches, too many people have died for nothing because of you and the battles you've fought!" he thrust the beam trident at the Tallgeese again and Treize dodged it with ease before flying up and over the Altron and kicking it in the back.

Wufei turned and glared at the suit "If you're going to fight anyone then fight me and no one else."

Treize nodded "You're absolutely right." He dethatched the beam cannon from the shoulder of the Tallgeese and drew the beam saber from the shield and readied it to duel Wufei.

Wufei leveled the trident at the Tallgeese "Are you prepared for the worst Treize?" he glared at the suit.

Treize smiled "Of course I am but this time I won't go easy on you."

"Enough talk!" he charged the Tallgeese and the duel started

Xxx

Trowa fired on the Virgo's he had come across "It seems that I've defied death a number of times up until now, this time will be no different." He looked back and saw Yzak fire a grenade into two that appeared at the door

"We all have Trowa, alright that takes care of this block any news from the others?" Yzak asked as he looked at the Heavyarms

"None except that the Archangel has come under some fire from Mobile dolls and Athrun and Kira are defending it." Trowa said

"Trowa we've pretty much wrapped up our job let's go help." Yzak said as he moved towards the next hall.

Trowa shook his head "We can help find the mobile doll control room if we take it out we can put an end to the attack from within."

"Alright let's go find Quatre and Nicol." Yzak said as he moved towards their last known location.

Xxx

Duo and Dearka walked through the ship "So think they've been captured?" Dearka asked as he looked at a sign showing the cellblock of the brig nearby

"Not likely knowing Heero, but with Relena he'd be more likely to get caught so it's worth a look." Duo said as he pushed off down the hall and stopped at the first cell door. He leaned in and listened "I think we've found someone…"

"Five bucks it's Heero and Relena…" Dearka said as Duo pulled out some C4

Duo looked at him and almost laughed "I wouldn't take that bet if my life depended on it." He put the block on the door's locking pad "Step away from the door if ya don't wanna get hurt!" duo said then pushed off away from the explosive down the hall a little.

Dearka smirked and pulled the door open by force "Hay Heero that you…" he backed away and shut the door "Great…"

Duo opened the door then shut it "You had to open your mouth didn't you…"

A knock came at the door "You going to come in or just stand out there?" a sarcastic voice said.

Duo opened the door and came face to face with Dr. J. he jumped back and nearly landed on Dearka.

"Damn it's been a while Dr. J…" Dearka said.

J nodded and gestured for them to enter "Fill us in on what's happened."

The pilots got up and walked in all the other scientists were sitting in the room already "besides the obvious that Zechs has declared war on the earth and is out to destroy it he's trying to create a war that will end all wars." Dearka said.

"So Zechs wanted to send a tremendous blow to the earth and by using such a significant impact he wanted to awaken the fears of war and a earnest desire for hope in the hearts of the people." J said as he sat down.

Professor G looked at Duo "That's the reason we ended up helping build Libra and we even redeveloped the Vayeate and the Mercurius."

Duo smiled "Ah so I've got you to thank for the trouble I've went through." He looked away from the scientists

"Well we did add a little something to the Libra's main cannon…" Dr. J said with a grin

G looked at him "We built an error into it so it can't fire consecutively."

Duo looked up "No kidding… is that so." He looked back at them and raised his gun "and you think that atones for your sins?" he aimed it at Professor G

Dearka looked at him "Duo…"

The scientists blinked "No of course we don't." J said.

"Right it's not payback time yet…" G said and the group of scientists laughed.

Duo sighed and lowered his gun "I knew it… wish I hadn't found these guys…"

Dearka laughed "Come on Duo… it's not that bad, so what do you have up your sleeves for a plan?" he asked the scientists

"Well a number of things even how to get you back home." Dr. J said with a smirk.

Dearka smiled "how did you get us here in the first place?"

"A warp drive." Dr. J said with a smile.

Duo blinked "Wait what?"

G nodded "While developing the Tallgeese we worked on another top secret project a project for long distance travel in short periods of time, a easier way for the former Alliance to transport the mobile suits we were developing. It was all theory but we actually had partial success when we were working as a team on the project. But we stopped work on the project after getting wind of what they were planning to do with our projects and the assassination of Heero Yuy and King Peacecraft."

"So what you're saying is that's what that black hole was?" Dearka asked gaping.

"Not so much, a black hole crushes matter into quantum singularities. It was more like a wormhole, distorting time and space to sort of port you from one location to another without the time needed to travel the distance." Instructor H said.

Duo scratched his head "You guys get crazier by the second."

"Thanks…" Dr. J said with a smile and the others laughed.

"So where is it and how do we activate it?" Dearka asked.

Dr. J looked at him "It's onboard the Archangel and each of your suits."

"What?" Dearka gaped "How something to generate that would need to be massive…"

Master O shook his head "Not necessarily the energy needed is large yes but only enough that a nuclear reactor powered by gundanium can achieve."

Duo blinked "So even…"

G nodded "Yes your suits have it as well we built it into the base design, Dr. J even had Heero test it once but Heero didn't know what it was and wasn't told for a good reason."

Dearka blinked "What would that be?"

J looked at him and then pulled out a photograph and tossed it at him "That's the reason."

Duo caught it and unfolded it "Who's the woman and the kid?" he said as he looked at the picture of the three Dr. J a woman about half his age and a child with brown hair.

"My daughter and her son Odin Lowe the second." J said with a smirk.

Duo looked up "Wait Odin Lowe the second meaning that bastard had a son, the assassin of Heero Yuy had a son and he's your grandson!"

J nodded "And you both know him quite well…"

Dearka looked at the photograph "Holy… That's Heero! So this is…."

"His mother was the original test pilot I wanted to get her away from the war we were about to start so I sent her there to protect her." Her brown hair and blue eyes looked just like Heero's as Duo looked at her in the picture.

"So she's over where Dearka's from… so any idea where she's at?" Duo asked.

J smiled "She was in charge of the development project for the gundam's where you're from. She goes by the alias of Erica Simmons, using her mother's maiden name."

Dearka looked at him "Chief engineer Erica Simmons of the Morgenroete institute she's living in the Orb union. So did you plan on telling him?"

J smiled "I figured you'd take them with you to help you out so he'd have plenty of chances to catch up she left seven years ago."

Duo looked at him "So what's her real name you said Erica Simmons was an alias."

"Her name is Aoi her mother and I never got married so her name is Aoi Simmons if she hasn't gotten married." Dr. J said

"So what's the plan to stop Zechs?" Dearka asked "I want to get home soon."

"Well Zechs plans to crash Libra onto Earth since you took out the main cannon, the easiest way to do that is to activate Peacemillion's engines to change its orbit and force it away from the earth." Doktor S said.

Dr. J stood "Take us to Peacemillion and that will be all we'll need."

Xxx

Athrun and Kira fired at the attacking Virgo's as they guarded the Archangel "Damn there's just no end to these things Kira keep close we can't get separated." Athrun said as he cut another Virgo apart.

"Kind of hard to do Athrun if I move they'll have a direct shot at the bridge!" Kira said as he fired his beam rifle at another mobile doll that tried to attack the ship.

Athrun flew towards a group of Virgo's trying to create a shield "Damn it we need backup."

"No kid… AHHHHH!" Kira screamed as he was rammed by a Virgo and knocked away from the bridge.

"KIRA! TAKE THIS YOU PILE OF SCRAP!" Athrun roared as he transformed the Aegis and rammed the Virgo causing it to blow up.

The mobile dolls took their chance and fired on the strike floating away in space shooting off a leg it's head and causing the Aile pack to explode.

Athrun watched as his friend took the shots "KIRA!"

Kira groaned from within the cockpit and looked up at the monitors to see a flashing red light _"What system is this, it's not the ZERO system it looks more like a emergency device." _ The strike shuddered under another attack and the light went solid red and a voice came over the system "Activating emergency evacuation system and shut down of reactor to prevent critical failure." The voice said. "That's not good…" Kira said.

Athrun flew to the strike "Kira hang on I'll get you back to the shi… What the!" The Strike lurched forward and Athrun and Kira gaped as they realized what this was "This is the…"

"Same as when we came here!" Kira said.

Xxx

Miriallia's eyes widened "Kira and Athrun please respond!"  
Murrue and Natarle both looked up at her "What happened!" Murrue shouted

"Their signals have been lost both of them at the same time and they just disappeared from the screen, Kira Athrun please respond!" Miriallia cried as she repeated the Virgo's closed on the bridge

Murrue slammed her fist into the arm of her chair "Damn it!" _"Looks like our number's finally up…"_ A Virgo aimed at the bridge directly in front of the windows and was going to fire when a beam struck it and a suit rammed it out of the way before it blew up

"Attention Archangel, we have no intention of letting you sink before we get to see Master Quatre again." Said Rashid as he piloted his Maganac command suit to the forward bow of the Archangel "No one's permitted to die until we see Master Quatre understand!"

The pilots of the Maganac responded "Yes sir!" they took up positions around the Archangel and started defending it.

Miriallia cried as the pilots defended the ship.

Xxx

Heero sat in the cockpit of the Wing Zero finishing his pre launch adjustments when Relena floated up to him "Wait. Heero tell me why it's necessary for you to go to."

Heero looked at her then continued his adjustments "Libra is going down there isn't any reason left to keep on fighting. My brother Milliardo Peacecraft and the White Fang have been defeated."

Heero looked up at her "I'll make you a bet. Zechs doesn't think that he's lost, what's more I doubt that he or Treize are going to ever to allow this battle to end."

Relena looked at him "What?"

"That's why I've gotta go and fight them." Heero said as he adjusted his targeting system

Relena sighed "Do you really think that if you go the war is going to come to an end? Huh?" she blinked as Heero got up and leaned out to her he placed his hand behind the helmet of her suit and pulled her closer to him he looked into her eyes.

"I'll defeat Zechs and then I'll go get Treize then the war will be over. Afterward if you make it out of here there'll finally be peace. This is the only thing I can do for you." He said with a smile

"Heero…" Relena sighed.

"I promised that I would protect you, but in order to protect you and the earth sphere Relena I have no choice but to fight…" Heero said

"No…" Relena said as she looked at him

Heero let her pull away a little "Please let me fight…" he asked.

"I won't, no way Heero you're planning to die aren't you?" she asked as Heero pressed a button on her helmet closing the facemask she blinked.

Heero smiled "Believe in me…" he pushed her off and away from the hatch then pressed the close button.

Relena watched as he smiled as the hatch closed "Heero!"

The Wing Zero activated as she reached the bar on the catwalk she watched the Zero walk into a launch position "I do believe in you… yes I do."

Heero listened to her words and smiled "Goodbye… Relena" he activated the thrusters and took off.

"HEERO!" Relena yelled as he flew out of the hangar and headed towards Libra.

Xxx

Duo and Dearka stood at the exit to Libra the five scientists outside the Deathscythe "There's no turning back now…" Duo said

Dr. J smiled "Just as long as one of us can make it to Peacemillion we will be able to carry out our mission, so don't mind if someone gets thrown off."

Duo nodded "Gotcha I won't worry besides I've got enough to think about." Duo said as he closed the hatch then closed the shroud over the front.

"Dearka cover me this is going to be one hell of a ride." Duo said.

Dearka grinned "So Death's riding I guess this is the apocalypse."

Duo laughed "Clear the way the Gods of Death, and Plague are coming through!" he launched into the hellish battle around Libra followed by Dearka.

Xxx

Dorothy leveled her sword at Quatre again "Why are you holding back, or cant you go for it? Well you can sure bet that I will!" she thrust and attacked again and Quatre parried her only to have her start another series of relentless attacks.

"That purity that softness that kindness, no wonder you gundam pilots get defeated!" Dorothy said as she struck Quatre's sword away and it flew into the monitors above Nicol. She leveled the sword at Quatre.

"Maybe your right, this is the only way I really know how to fight, but it's because we take on loosing battles that we've been able to keep the colonists from the horrors of war!" Quatre said

Dorothy glared at him "You'll never change anything that way!" she stood her ground.

Quatre looked at her "Then what do you suggest I should have done?"

Dorothy spread her arms wide and smiled "You should have become the leader of the colonies and staged a magnificent war yourself" she leveled the sword at him again "Just like Mr. Milliardo's doing."

"Dorothy You're Mist….AHHHH!" Quatre started and Dorothy ran him through with the sword.

"QUATRE!" Nicol shouted

"And you should have staged this war in front of all of mankind, a miserable war that they'll never ever want to see again." Dorothy said.

Quatre groaned in pain "Are you saying that's the significance of this war?" he glared at her.

"That's right Quatre you can't just do away with war by taking weapons away from the people. You first have to change the hearts of all of mankind if you don't do that… humanity will… it will just perish just like my father did." Dorothy's tone of voice changed as she spoke becoming softer and sadder and tears trickled down from beneath the helmet.

"You are a very kind person…" Quatre struggled to breath with the pain "Kinder than me…"

Dorothy tried t regain her composure "That doesn't make me the least bit happy, kindness just gets in your way when you're trying to survive." She pulled the sword out of Quatre's gut leaving him to struggle to stand "It's more appropriate for mankind to put all their efforts into just surviving." She said

Quatre struggled to stand holding his side "D-Dorothy… You're just the same way I used to be, you cant stand your own kindness and your own hatred of war." He winced in pain as he tried to straighten up "You should never try to fight your kindness, Trowa taught me that… You have to try and accept everything around you." He leaned forward again struggling to keep his feet "Because humanity needs that kindness, without kindness mankind has no reason to exist. You agree don't you, humans that only think of survival are life forms that are lower than animals they can't even feel for others…" he collapsed.

Nicol got up as Dorothy stood rigidly still "He's right, there are people where I come from that would see all coordinators killed if they had their way, a group known as blue cosmos they don't think we're humans they think we have no emotions they think our lives are worth less than an animal's."

Dorothy took off the helmet and looked at him "How can you say that?"

Nicol walked over to her as she looked at him "Because they fired a nuclear warhead at a civilian inhabited agricultural colony, it was known as the Bloody Valentine tragedy where two hundred forty three thousand seven hundred and twenty one civilians were killed all because they saw us as being lower than dirt."

Xxx

Wufei attacked Treize as the beam saber and trident clashed the suits struggled against each other until they broke apart

Treize looked at him "What's wrong how come you don't use your dragon?" he asked

"Because I want to fight you fair and square Treize that's how come." Wufei said as he stood opposite the Tallgeese

Treize stood ready to attack and smirked "That's not like you why the hesitation?"

"Look who's talking why didn't you kill me back there?" Wufei asked glaring at the Tallgeese.

"Well I just couldn't kill one of the few people that understood me, that's all…" Treize said with a smile

Wufei glared "YOU LOSER!" he charged and swung the trident down only to have the Tallgeese block it with its shield. "I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU!" he pulled back and thrust the beam trident to only be parried by the sword of the Tallgeese

"Then come and get me now." Treize said as he blocked the next attack then thrust his sword straight for the cockpit forcing Wufei back.

Wufei glared at the Tallgeese "You're only capable of looking down on people like this. You're only fighting to satisfy your ego, how many people have died for you! Huh?" he asked

"Do you really want to know?" Treize asked

"Huh?" Wufei asked a little shocked as he looked at the Tallgeese

Treize looked at the Altron "As of yesterday ninety nine thousand eight hundred twenty two people." He said as calmly

Wufei blinked "What?"

"Lady, how many have died today?" Treize asked as he opened a line with M02

Lady Une in her uniform appeared on the screen in his cockpit "So far we have received confirmation of the deaths of eighty two White Fang soldiers and one hundred five of our own soldiers."

Treize put a hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I see… Give me their names later on today." He closed his eyes

"Yes sir I will…" Lady Une closed the line with Treize.

Wufei stared shocked then glared at the suit "DAMN YOU!"

"I remember everyone who's sacrificed their lives in battle, how could I forget them, Noventa, Septum, Vente, Dorlin, Walker, Otto, Bunt. Their names are all etched into my heart." Treize said keeping his face covered.

"How could you be such a…" Wufei started a little shocked.

"I can only grieve over the lives lost by those who fought. But at least try to understand this not one of those people have died in vein. HAAAA!" Treize roared as he pushed the throttles to their max and charged the Altron readying the sword to strike.

Wufei stared shocked and countered thrusting the trident forward and right through the upper torso of the Tallgeese stopping it cold mid flight sparks flew across the suit as Wufei stared in shock.

"That was beautiful Wufei…" Treize spoke calmly as sparks flew around the cockpit of the heavily damaged Tallgeese.

Wufei's eyes went wide "NO TREIZE! HOW COULD YOU!" he pulled the Trident out of the Tallgeese and watched it float back into space

Treize smiled "Bye Wufei, my eternal friend I'm honored I could fight with you pilots…" he said taking one last look at the Altron.

"This can't be true… no way I won't let this happen!" Wufei said as he looked at the Tallgeese.

Treize looked at the Libra "Milliardo, I'll be waiting on the other side." He smiled and closed his eyes as the Tallgeese blew up.

Wufei slammed his fist onto the arm of the seat "DAMN IT!" tears formed in his eyes as he closed them "I didn't think I'd win…" he sat there silent wondering what he had done.

Xxx

Lady Une clenched her fists as she watched the Tallgeese's signature went red indicating it's destruction she bent over the consol as tears formed in her eyes.

"Colonel Une, your orders?" An officer asked in the command center of M02

She composed herself and turned to face them "You must get in touch with the White Fang tell them as of this moment the world nation declares its defeat." She said looking at them

"Huh, Colonel?" an officer asked shocked.

"This is humiliating, don't make me repeat myself send them the message." Lady Une said losing some of her composure

The officer nodded "Yes mam."

She smiled "Mr. Treize, you were splendid."

Xxx

A line opened in the mobile doll control center as Nicol looked over Quatre's wound "So there you are Miss. Dorothy."

Dorothy turned to look at the screen seeing Quinze standing there "The Earth delegates have just contacted us and they have announced their defeat." He said with a smile.

Dorothy looked at him in shock "What, the Earth has declared its surrender!"

Quinze nodded "Also the combat observation unit has just informed us that Treize Kushrenada has died in battle."

Dorothy's eyes widened "NO THAT JUST CAN'T BE!" she yelled

Quinze smiled "The victory belongs to us, but that doesn't change our plans to ram this ship into Earth, those are commander Milliardo's orders." He opened a line across the ship "We'll start the final boost, evacuate the ship at your own discursion good luck keep safe."

Dorothy stood there in shock as the line closed and the door opened again "Things didn't go as planned did they?" Trowa asked as Yzak walked into the room and helped Nicol look over Quatre

Trowa stepped forward "In a way what you people were trying to do was probably the right thing. But it still won't bring true peace."

"I … I was only…" Dorothy stuttered

"That's sad a woman who can't cry…" Trowa said as Yzak stood up.

"He'll live but we should evacuate and try to stop this thing from hitting Earth." He said.

Trowa nodded as Quatre stirred and woke up "You know it hurts but I think I can manage…" Quatre said with a smile.

Dorothy looked down as she let go of the sword "It's my fault…"

"Dorothy…" Quatre smiled as he was helped to regain his footing hanging on Nicol

Trowa smiled "Now, don't start acting like Quatre if we let him blame himself all the time he'd start thinking there's no air in space because he's not trying hard enough."

The pilots laughed and Quatre winced as he grabbed his side "Probably not a good time to laugh… so what's the plan?"

Nicol nodded "Well Treize is dead, any word on the Archangel?"

Yzak shrugged "Not since we heard Athrun and Kira were coming under fire and defending it. Don't know if you caught what Quinze said but he's planning on dropping this ship onto earth, this thing's huge if it hit…"

Nicol looked at him "It would cause a nuclear winter that would last hundreds of years."

Dorothy walked over to Quatre "I should apologize… huh?" she blinked as Quatre held up a finger to her lips.

"You have no reason to apologize, like a friend of ours said the only way to lead a good life is to act on your emotions." Quatre said making the other pilots laugh.

Trowa walked over to a panel and started pulling sections of the system out then cutting the lines "Let's get rid of this so this battle ends."

Yzak smirked "I've got something a little quicker but I'll need the explosives expert to keep me from blowing my hands off…"

Nicol rolled his eyes "Fine… I'll play a symphony with C4 to see this war end." He took a bag from Yzak.

Dorothy blinked "What?"

Yzak laughed "Besides being one of the best musicians I've ever heard Nicol was the top of our class in the military academy in explosives handling training, he'll take the whole system out in one blast."

Nicol started placing the C4 at points over the control surfaces and the circuit board "You guys might want to start to head for the door…" he said as he placed the last block.

Quatre blinked "Why?"

Nicol turned grabbed Dorothy and started for the door "Because there's a thirty second timer and I pressed the button."

Yzak grabbed Nicol and ran for the door as Trowa jumped out as soon as they were through he pushed the door closed and they dove away from the door as it blew out the entire room destroyed.

Yzak got up off of Dorothy "WHAT THE HELL NICOL!"

Nicol smiled "You said you wanted it gone so I used as much to ensure it would be entirely destroyed."

Dorothy blinked "I think Quatre is the most normal of all you pilots I've met…"

Trowa nodded "Alright let's go, we'll take you to the Archangel."

Xxx

Zechs looked up and smiled "He's finally here…" the Wing Zero flew in towards the Epyon. "Certain conditions must be met for total peace." He activated the beam saber of the Epyon as the Zero closed "First all weapons must be eliminated and second the desire to fight must be erased from people's minds." He launched towards the Zero at full speed.

Heero fired the twin buster rifle at the Epyon as it dodged Zechs glared "Libra plunging to earth it's the only way to achieve total pacifism!" he roared as he struck the Zero who parried the attack

Heero glared at the Epyon "The people who have lost earth will hate you, and the people of the colonies will rely on you. The same mistakes will be repeated as long as you live!" Heero roared as he activated the twin chain guns and opened fire as the Epyon closed.

Zechs smirked as he launched the whip of the Epyon at the Zero and ripped the Twin buster away the only ranged weapon he had that would do serious damage then attacked bringing the beam saber down onto the shield of the Zero who pushed back then thrust into the shoulder of the Epyon.

Zechs pushed the sword away as the two clashed together Noin watched from the sidelines. _"Zechs considers this place his grave… and it's not because he wishes to die a brave man in battle it's because he intends to pay for the sin of purging humanity all by himself. I'm sure Heero's figured that out by now, he should have anyway…" _Noin thought.

Xxx

Murrue blinked as the gundam's approached the Archangel and opened a line with the bridge "Captain Ramius we have a passenger we would like to drop off before we return to Libra, hay where are Athrun and Kira?" Nicol blinked as he looked for the two.

Miriallia cried as she spoke "They've…"

"We don't know… Their signals disappeared after the strike took some heavy hits they just vanished without a trace." Murrue said and the pilots stopped cold.

Quatre blinked as the Maganacs flew forward and hailed their master Rashid opened a line with him "We came to the defense of the ship just after they went missing Master Quatre. But right now we need to do something about that ship." He pointed at Libra moving towards earth.

Duo and Dearka flew in and smiled "We've already taken care of that, we didn't find Heero or Relena but we did find the scientists and took them to Peacemillion they're going to activate its engines to change its course." Duo said as he came to a stop.

Murrue nodded "Alright the Archangel is going to make its way to the M02 satellite to see if we can help with any injured or commence rescue of downed pilots, you head to Libra and see if you can stop it."

Quatre nodded "Rodger that captain Ramius, take care of Dorothy if you will…" he opened the cockpit of the Sandrock and lowered a person in a purple flight suit to the hangar entrance

"But Quatre you're injured…" Dorothy said as he shut the cockpit.

Quatre smiled "I'll be fine besides, if I can save but one life it will be worth it." He launched towards Libra as Dorothy watched.

Dearka burst out laughing on the pilot's private channel "When did Quatre become Mr. Casanova?"

Quatre blushed as the other pilots roared in laughter Rashid smiled "Well Master Quatre is his father's son after all…"

Xxx

Lady Une stood in the command center of M02 "How's the troop evacuation coming along?" she asked.

"Eighty percent of soldiers have returned safely but there's substantial damage to our mobile suit force, it appears that sixty seven percent of them have been destroyed."

Lady Une looked at the monitor and smiled "Then destroy our remaining mobile suits as soon as they are retrieved." She said.

The operator looked at her "What?"

"It's important that we rid ourselves of all weapons left on the earth. Those are his Excellency's orders." Lady Une said with a smile

"Hmm…" a voice from behind her said "I understand now." Lady Une turned and looked seeing Sally Po and the other officers of the Archangel and Peacemillion.

Sally smiled with a hand on her hip "So Treize Kushrenada's objective was total pacifism as well huh?"

The control officer stood up and glared at them "Who are you!"

Lady Une held up a hand to him and smiled "I welcome you your majesty." She said as she smiled at Relena standing behind the officers.

The soldiers at their stations murmured as Relena stepped forward and looked at Lady Une "I really wish you wouldn't refer to me that way any longer."

Lady Une stepped forward and extended a hand to Relena holding a pistol "I am like a body that has lost its soul, now's your chance to take revenge for your father's death." Lady Une said.

Relena stepped forward and covered the gun and pushed it away "Let's put an end to all of this, the revenge and the battles."

Lady Une's eyes widened then she smiled "Yes…"

Howard walked over to a consol and leaned over looking at the information "Now what can we do about Libra and Peacemillion?"

The officer looked up at him "We have already estimated the location of the impact and issued an evacuation warning."

Howard blinked "Evacuation? You're not serious if those two battleships hit ground the entire world will be affected." He typed a few keys into the computer and brought up diagrams of the two ships "If those battleships enter the earth's atmosphere and explode on ground the initial explosion may be limited to a few hundred kilometers, but the enormous amount of dust spreading across the skies will block solar rays resulting in a dramatic decrease in temperatures around the world."

Mu nodded "Howard's right if those two ships hit the Earth's done it will be nothing but a frozen hell."

Relena looked at the screen "That's terrible."

Sally nodded "And people won't be able to live on the earth any longer."

"The only way to avoid this is to change their orbit or blow them up in space, both are next to impossible." Howard said as he looked up.

Lady Une looked at him "No we still have hope. Earlier we picked up two Gundam's signatures close to Peacemillion's main power supply"

Murrue nodded "Duo Maxwell and Dearka Elsman dropped off the scientists who said they were going to attempt to reactivate the engines."

Howard nodded "Then we still have hope."

Sally stepped forward to a consol and leaned over looking at the monitor "But where are the other Gundams that weren't at the Archangel, Wufei and Heero?"

Natarle looked at her "Wufei took off and we assume he was the one dueling Treize and Heero launched towards Libra we can assume he's dueling Zechs."

Lady Une looked at her "Then we know how to find one of them at least, try to make contact with Lieutenant Noin."

The communications officer nodded and started trying to make contact. Lady Une turned to the other officers "I don't believe we've met in person yet, I am Colonel Une." She extended a hand to Captain Ramius.

"Captain Murrue Ramius of the Assault Carrier Archangel, pleased to meet you Colonel." Murrue took the handshake and smiled.

Sally looked at Lady Une "How come you're trying to reach Lieutenant Noin?"

Une turned to look at her "You'll know soon enough, the real question is whether the times have changed even more than I expected."

The communications officer looked up "Colonel we've got her!" he pressed a button and Lieutenant Noin appeared on the main screen saluting the officer's.

"It's good to see you're well Colonel." Lieutenant Noin said.

Lady Une looked at her "Noin, are you monitoring the battle between Zechs and Heero?"

"Yes…" Noin said

"Relay those images to our line right away…" Lady Une said as she looked at Noin.

Noin lowered her salute "I'm not with OZ any longer, I won't take your orders."

Lady Une smiled "This isn't an order, it's a favor."

The other officers looked at the two "as a fellow believer of peace…" Lady Une said as Noin watched her.

"Very well then…" Noin pressed a button and the image of the Epyon and the Wing Zero locked in close combat appeared

Mu blinked "Damn those two have been going at it all out from the looks of their machines…"

"Heero…" Relena said as she looked at the Zero as it thrust the beam saber towards Epyon's cockpit.

Lady Une looked at the communications officer "Send these images at once to all of earth and space."

"Yes, uhhh mam." The officer stuttered as he typed in the commands to broadcast the combat.

Murrue blinked "What do you have up your sleeve Colonel?"

Lady Une smiled "Something that will bring total peace." She picked up a headset and spoke as the images of the battle were relayed around the world.

"The battle you are witnessing has no significance to either Earth or the colonies. But it's necessary just the same. But in reality it's a fight to save the colonies." Lady Une said as the two continued to battle

The Epyon threw its whip at the Zero as it rolled out of the way "This year in after colony one nine five the history of battle is finally about to come to an end. Unless these two continue to fight peace will never be achieved. Can you feel it, can you feel the misery of this combat?" The Epyon rammed the Zero into Libra breaking through the outer wall and into the interior of the ship. Noin followed to continue the footage.

The Zero forced its way up and attacked the Epyon attempting to slice off its leg "And can you see the peace that awaits us, this battle is making each one of us look for a solution to secure peace." Lady Une finished.

Natarle nodded "It is a sad battle, almost as sad as the causes behind the war where we're from…"

Relena looked at her "What is the cause?"

"Jealousy, simple jealousy of people born different from each other, as a result of that the bloody valentine occurred when a nuclear warhead was used in an attack on a civilian colony after that it just escalated the war when the PLANTS retaliated by dropping N-Jammers to stop all nuclear reaction on Earth and space sending the world into total chaos, that's what we have to go back to try and sort out." Murrue said looking at Relena.

Lady Une looked at Murrue "How could something go that far as to commit such atrocities on each other?"

Mu looked at Une "When they have racists controlling two armed camps pointing guns at each other, Blue Cosmos leaders the Earth Alliance forces known as OMNI where the Archangel and we're from, and the radical's up in the PLANTS controlling ZAFT where most of the pilots of the Gundam's are from. Neither side will back down until the other is completely destroyed or some miracle happens."

"That's terrible why could cause such…" Relena started and Murrue looked at her.

"The assassination of the leader of the PLANTS the first known coordinator Gorge Glenn, a lot like Heero Yuy, though the PLANTS rallied behind his death and declared independence." Murrue said.

Xxx

The scientists sat working at the controls to the engines in Peacemillion "The regular booster alone won't be enough to change its course." Dr. J said as he typed on a laptop going through the systems.

G typed at the consol that controlled the engines "We've got to take out the pressure limit controller and the power cylinder." G said as he continued typing.

J smiled "We're stopping this disturbance by causing another disturbance, seems to be our specialty doesn't it?"

G turned to look at him and blinked as he spotted someone "FREEZE DON'T MOVE A MUSSCLE!" Quinze yelled as he leveled a gun at the scientists.

Dr. J stood and smiled "Hay Quinze long time no see." A shot rang out and grazed his shoulder knocking him to the ground.

"I told you not to move." Quinze said as he aimed at J.

J smirked "Go ahead and kill us, we're all done here."

Quinze glared "You people have caused me nothing but headaches, how many times do you have to interfere with operation meteor?" he started walking forward.

J held his mechanical arm "The Gundam's were more than enough to take revenge for Heero Yuy, that last time and this time as well." He looked up at Quinze who stopped on the catwalk and aimed.

Quinze stopped and aimed "If it weren't for you people changing the orders to the gundam pilots, mankind would have come to its senses a lot sooner than this."

"Probably but we rate mankind and Earth a lot higher than you ever did!" Dr. J said with a smirk.

Professor G smirked "We're going to interfere just one more time!" he pressed a button sending the command to activate the engines and send the messages they wanted out to where they needed to be.

Quinze glared and fired one last time before an explosion ripped through the chamber killing them all.

Xxx

Noin watched as Heero attacked Zechs in the outer wreckage of the Libra

Heero glared at the Epyon "You're the same as Treize claiming to fight for justice to protect the weak." He thrust trying to run the Epyon through only to have the whip block the attack "But in fact you're actually not helping to protect the weak at all!"

Zechs parried the attack and then broke away "It's the stronger who create the weaker!" he flew above the Zero and struck down aiming to cut the suit in half "It was the strong earth that created the weak colonies and almost drove them to destruction!" He broke away then slashed at the Zero which backed away from the attack.

Heero landed and the whole Libra shook he looked away for a moment then back to see the Epyon in front of him and had his beam saber knocked away, Zechs pointed his beam saber at the Zero and glared "Now victory will be mine!"

Heero glared "I can't stand the weak, they're always nervous about when they might be next attacked. They can't trust anybody and they never have an opinion of their own, I can't stand such people!"

Zechs glared at the suit "Strong people make them that way!" he raised his beam saber to strike only to have part of Libra explode behind him knocking his suit off balance, the Zero dodged and retrieved its beam saber.

Noin was knocked away from the Libra by the debris though she got a good look as the Zero came back up with its beam saber aimed at the cockpit of the Epyon.

Heero glared at the Epyon "Zechs, nobody is strong all of humanity is weak, and that includes us as well."

Xxx

The command center cheered as they watched Peacemillion push away Libra from the earth an operator shouted over the cheers "WAIT A SECOND! A section of Libra is falling towards earth!"

Lady Une looked at the monitor's "What!"

The communications officer stood up "The colony delegation is making an official statement." He flicked on the communications so that it would broadcast to the whole battlefield.

"In accordance with the declaration of defeat given by the world nation, we the colony delegation have an announcement from all colonies. We wish to pursue the withdrawal of the White Fang's demands and hereby announce our desire to coexist with the world nation. We further declare our rejection of all combat regardless of the reason, and strongly hope that the world nation will follow suit. we would also like to apologize for the suffering endured by many people as a result of our unclear stance." The speech ended.

Xxx

Duo glared "Damn we're not fast enough." He said as they watched the section of Libra falling.

"We'll have to ruin as much of it as possible to reduce damages to earth." Quatre said

Yzak shook his head "Are you kidding something that size will need completely destroyed to not kill everything on earth."

A green streak rolled as it flew past under the other Gundam's Trowa yelled "Wufei!"

Dearka blinked "Hay wasn't that the Zero's twin buster rifle?"

Xxx

Heero glared at Zechs "You're finished Zechs."

Zechs glared "Not yet!" he swung the whip and broke through the top of the block of Libra flying inside. "I still haven't acknowledged that I'm one of the weak people in the world!"

Heero followed the Epyon inside and started to give chase.

Xxx

"Does it have a power supply?" Sally asked Howard.

Howard nodded "Yes of course naturally, that block alone would be enough to cause a never ending winter on earth."

The mobile suit controller looked up "The gundam's have caught up with block A."

Relena blinked "hang on isn't that where Heero and my brother are fighting?" she looked up as a hand was placed on her shoulder to see Lady Une.

"They're not going to quit until it's all over." Lady Une said looking at the falling block.

Mu nodded "Those two probably won't stop until the other dies."

Relena looked back at the block "No … Stop you two… NO!" she collapsed in tears.

Xxx

The Epyon and Zero circled each other colliding with the walls of the hangar corridor they were flying down at full speed striking each other with their beam sabers as they went until they flew into the next hangar where the Zero broke away and opened fire with its chain guns.

The Epyon rolled and dodged the shots on the far side of the hangar. Until out of the smoke of the shots it flew and rammed the Zero through the wall into the next hangar.

Hero fired forcing Zechs to fly above and opened fire back on him with the Epyon's chain guns

They flew together and clashed again locked in combat Heero glared "The colonies have started heading towards total pacifism all on their own, what you're doing is meaningless."

Zechs glared at the Zero "My destiny is smeared with blood and I won't be talked out of this transgression!" he roared as he pushed the thrusters to max and charged the Zero. "I'm gonna settle this Heero!"

Heero glared and pushed the Zero to its full speed readying the beam saber as he charged.

They clashed as they flew past and landed opposite each other the arm of the Epyon along with the whip clattered to the floor.

Sparks flew around the cockpit in the Epyon "Why don't you kill me?" Zechs asked.

"Relena would be sad…" Heero said.

Quatre broke in on their frequency "Heero!"

"What Quatre?" Heero asked.

"Good, you're ok the block is still descending quickly toward the earth." Quatre said.

Heero nodded "Gotcha, I'm gonna destroy this ships power system." He launched away from the Epyon leaving Zechs as he headed towards the reactor.

Xxx

The Deathscythe cut through a wall as the Blitz used the shield's beam saber to slice through some support pillars "We'll smash it to smithereens before it falls on earth!" Duo yelled.

Nicol smiled "If we don't take this place out what kind of examples would we be!"

Xxx

The Heavyarms and buster stood back to back firing everything they had into the structure of the block "One should never give up until the end. That's what Heavyarms has taught me!" Trowa said.

"Buster's telling me that it wants to have Miriallia piloting it again, the only way to do that is to take out this block and go back home safely!" Dearka roared as he fired a wave of missiles into a wall.

Xxx

Quatre cut through a support wall as he continued through the block with Yzak "Chance of success is almost nil, but this is better than sitting back and not doing anything!"

"Couldn't have said it better Quatre!" Yzak yelled as he fired the grenade launcher into some support pillars, then fired the rail gun into a wall along with the missiles in the shoulder of the Duel.

An explosion knocked the Sandrock off balance and Rashid caught it "Are you ok Master Quatre?"

Quatre blinked "What are you all doing here it's too dangerous."

"What are you trying to tell us? Let us help you out master." Rashid smiled.

As the others chimed in, "We've come this far and we're going all the way!" Abdul said

"Let us join you master Quatre!" Auda said as he smiled.

Quatre smiled "Thanks you guys really."

Yzak smirked "If ZAFT had half as dedicated soldiers as you guys we would have won our war long ago."

Xxx

Heero stood in front of the massive main reactor to the block looking at it, "Here it is…" he deactivated the beam saber and flipped open the chain guns to only find that he was out of ammo. _"My only choice is the self detonation device…."_

Xxx

The operator's eyes went wide in the control center "Two hundred seconds before Libra's block A enters the earth's atmosphere! We're out of time!"

Xxx

Heero raised the switch in front of him sitting in the cockpit of the Zero _"Farewell Relena…" _ he blinked as the Epyon flew down from the top of the Reactor and landed in front of him beam saber drawn.

"There's only one more thing required to attain total peace, a strong heart that can empathize with people like yours." Zechs said.

Heero looked at the Epyon as Zechs continued "You're too pure and too kind. But I guess that's what gives you the right to live."

Heero sat in silence as he watched Zechs raise the beam saber "JUST WATCH ME I'M GONNA LIVE RIGHT TO THE BITTER END!" Zechs roared as he swung the beam saber across the body of the Epyon to behind him into the reactor.

Heero's eyes went wide "ZECHS!"

"I'LL LIVE THE HARD LIFE OF A WARRIOR!" Zechs roared as the reactor blew up.

"Zechs stop it!" Heero yelled.

"Till we meet again Heero…" Zechs said with a smile as the reactor went critical and blew out the center of the ship.

Heero was knocked back through a wall as he watched the explosion.

Xxx

"Detonation of the power supply confirmed, huh! One part of the block is still falling it's not disintegrating!" an operator yelled in the command center of M02

Lady Une's eyes went wide "It's going to hit earth for sure, tell the gundam's to retreat!"

"Wait!" The operator yelled as he zoomed into something that just broke through a wall in the Libra.

Xxx

Heero looked around "Zero please guide me…" the cockpit shown gold around him for a moment then something broke through the wall

The Altron stood there for a moment before tossing the Twin Buster rifle at the Zero. "You forgot this! Take it." Wufei yelled.

Heero nodded "Mission Accepted!" he transformed the Zero and roared towards the exit to the hangar.

Wufei smirked as he opened a channel with the other pilots "I've given Heero his buster rifle!"

The cheers of the pilots were loud and clear as Wufei smiled.

Quatre smiled "Better get outa here cus we don't wanna get in Heero's way!"

"Ok, Nicol let's beat it and watch the fireworks!" Duo said.

"You got it, should be one hell of a show." Nicol and Duo flew out of the Libra and started back towards the M02 satellite and stopped to watch.

Trowa nodded "Rodger that, retreating now!" he fired the last of his ammunition before roaring out.

"I think, we've got some serious stories to tell when we get back Yzak." Dearka said as he flew out behind the Heavyarms.

"No way, they'd call us crazy as hell and probably throw us in a mental hospital." Yzak said as he flew up next to the Buster along with the Sandrock.

Xxx

The camera zoomed in on the falling block in the command center "It has entered the atmosphere." An officer said, he blinked "Something's flying ahead of it!" he zoomed in on the smaller object.

Mu gaped "It's Wing Zero!"

Relena's eyes widened "Heero!"

"He's not gonna make it." Howard said as he looked at the Zero.

Sally smiled "No he'll make it, I think he'll be ok…"

Natarle looked at the screen "But he's got to get through the atmospheres high temperatures."

"From what I have seen the gundam's can overcome any difficulties." Lady Une said with a smile.

Relena nodded "That's true, I know we can believe in him… because Heero's the kind of person who can give everybody hope."

Xxx

Heero rolled the Zero over and towards the falling block the sensors going mad in the cockpit as the heat rose he glared at the electronic sights as they bounced back and forth all over the screen not getting a lock on the target.

Heero pushed the thrusters to their max trying to stabilize the Zero plates of armor started to flake off as the temperatures melted the wealds holding them onto the suit. Sparks danced around the cockpit as the computer stabilized "I will…"

Heero glared as he aimed "I will!"

"I WILL!" the sensors slowed as the ZERO system activated and gained a lock.

"I WILL SURVIVE!" Heero roared as he fired the twin buster the shot nailed the block dead center and destroyed the block in a blinding explosion.

Xxx

Mu grinned as he watched "WE DID IT!" he picked up Murrue and swept her off her feet planting a kiss right on her lips.

The whole control room cheered and celebrated as Relena watched the explosion _"Heero… please…" _

Xxx

The gundam pilots cheered as they watched the remains burn up as they streaked across the sky Yzak smiled "Time to go back home guys…"

"Where's Heero!" Nicol looked around.

Quatre looked around "Sensors aren't picking up anything the explosions blocking a lot…"

Duo grinned as his eyes went wide "HE MADE IT!" he said as he watched the Zero flying out of the atmosphere thrusters at their max

Dearka smiled "Well damn, remind me never to get on Heero's bad side…"

Trowa smiled "Didn't you say that before Dearka…"

"Ya but this time he's got the Zero…" Dearka said as the Zero closed on them.

Heero opened a line with them "Mission complete."

Wufei smirked "You know Heero you've really gotta work on what you say under pressure…"

Heero blinked "What?"

The other pilots laughed "We'll I think it was over our lines only, let's go what the…" Duo blinked.

Heero smiled "Relena and Noin would have killed me if he died like that…" Heero said as he spotted the Epyon floating amongst the wreckage behind the gundams heavily damaged the arm not far off, its head was gone one of its legs was broken off and floating nearby but the torso was intact.

Yzak smiled "I would expect nothing less, he's too stubborn to die like that… so what do we do, he just tried to destroy the earth and nearly succeeded."

Heero flew over to the Epyon "We'll take it to the Archangel along with Zechs, I received a message from the scientists, they said that if we make it out of this we should help only seems right that Zechs join's in right?" he asked as he grabbed the remaining arm of the Epyon.

"Dibs on the arm…" Yzak said as he grabbed the whip and started to tow it.

Dearka groaned "Alright but if he's pissed when he wakes up he'd better not try anything or I'll take him out."

Quatre flew over to the leg and picked it up "Howard's going to have one hell of a time fixing this if it's possible."

Xxx

Murrue blushed as Mu pulled away and grinned "Sorry, heat of the moment…"

"You idiot…" Murrue said as she pulled Mu back and kissed him again.

Relena blinked as she looked at them "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go see Heero." She pushed off and headed towards the Archangel to await their return.

Natarle nodded and followed "You know, I'm really going to miss this."

Relena turned around in the hall and looked at her "Miss what?"

"The fact that this world's finally found peace, and we've got to go back to war." Natarle said as she came to a stop at the entrance to the Archangel.

Relena nodded "I should have some pull in whatever government comes out of this, I'll see what I can do to get you back home and any support you may need from the information I've heard about the war where you're from you'll need all the help you can get."

Natarle blinked "What do you mean?"

"I may be young but a number of things can happen, I realized something that Noin said was true, we need a defense force though now I think it will be a peacekeeping force to prevent war." Relena said as she looked at Natarle.

Natarle smiled "Well whenever you form these preventers I'd be happy to sign on even if I'm not from here."

Xxx

About a week passed and the Archangel and the gundam's with their pilots were known worldwide as heroes for their actions in the eve war Murrue smiled as she knocked on the office door of the Vice Foreign minister of the ESUN a voice spoke from within "Come in!"

Murrue blinked as she looked at the other officers of the Archangel and opened the door inside the room were Sally Po, Lady Une, Howard, Zechs and Noin standing next to a desk as they entered. A voice from behind the chair spoke and they blinked.

Natarle gaped "You weren't kidding when you said you'd have some pull with the new government…"

The chair spun around and Relena was sitting there in a light pink suit "I hope you don't mind me calling you here while you're busy making preparations to leave?" she said.

Murrue shook her head "Not at all, congratulations on becoming the vice foreign minister Miss. Peacecraft…"

Relena blinked "It's Miss. Darlian now, I've decided to take my adoptive fathers name in honor of his memory. And it's Relena to my friends still…"

Murrue nodded "Alright then, you said you wanted to ask us a few questions?"

"I've gotten some legislature to pass dealing with the discussion we had commander Badgirule." Relena said as she looked at Natarle.

Natarle blinked "Huh?"

Lady Une stepped forward "We would like to ask you and your ship if they would require assistance when you return and if you would be willing to join the ESUN's new task force."

Mu blinked "I thought you were going to totally disarm?"

Zechs looked at him "Peace as we have seen is fragile, how could we stop terrorist's from shattering that peace at a moment's notice without a small force to prevent that?"

Mu shrugged "Alright I get where you're going there but what of it?"

Relena nodded "We would like you and the Archangel along with its pilots and crew to join the ESUN's Preventers task force. As such when you return the ESUN will be backing your pursuits as to what ever side you may take in the conflict at your home."

"Alright then, we accept but what kind of assistance will you be providing?" Murrue asked as Relena stood up and walked around her desk with an arm full of folders.

Noin smiled "Your ships complement of officers and mobile suits are low so they've assigned some to fill out its crew for maximum capabilities."

Murrue took the stack of folders and opened the top one and blinked seeing a picture on a profile for a pilot she looked up "You've assigned all of the gundam pilots to the Archangel?"

Zechs nodded "Along with the new officers are Myself, Noin, and Sally. Howard has decided to join us as we head over to help the maintenance crew's."

"You're forgetting something Milliardo…" Relena looked at him.

"I really don't deserve that name any further… Call me Zechs just like Noin and everyone else." Zechs said looking at her.

Natarle blinked "What did he forget?"

Sally smiled "That a representative of the ESUN has been assigned as a political officer." She pointed towards Relena. "And that she isn't the only one… Dorothy Catalonia has also been assigned to accompany the ship at her request…"

Murrue blinked "There are more than the five gundam's here who else is amongst our complement of mobile suits?"

A knock came at the door and it opened "Relena, you took care of the …" everyone looked as they saw Hilde walk in her arm in a sling still in bandages.

Relena smiled "Hilde is the last pilot though she won't be seeing any action for a bit…"

Murrue smiled as Hilde saluted then exited the room. She turned back to Relena "Well then, Relena… the ship is leaving tomorrow have the pilots and anyone assigned aboard so that they may be assigned quarters."

Xxx

Yzak leaned against the railing in the hangar of the Archangel as Nicol and Dearka looked at the empty spaces where the Aegis and the Strike should have been. "This sucks!" Yzak yelled as he kicked the railing.

"What sucks?" a voice caused him to stop cold as he looked over to see a group standing a little ways down the catwalk wearing jet black jackets with tan shoulders and unit insignia on them.

Dearka gaped "What's with the matching cloths?" he asked as the other gundam pilots walked over.

Trowa tossed him a jacket "Didn't you hear? We've been assigned to the Archangel to join you guys when you leave."

Nicol stood up and grinned "Well Quatre what's with the huh?" Quatre held out a jacket to Nicol.

"You're pilots also, as such we're one unit now known as the Preventers." Quatre said smiling.

Yzak blinked as Wufei handed him his "So what you're saying is we've been drafted?"

"Not exactly…" Heero said "The Archangel's officers have accepted a commission as part of the ESUN's preventer's task force and our mission is to end the war where you're from, and if at all possible find Kira and Athrun."

Dearka gaped "News flash to Heero… They're dead KIA during the battle they disappeared."

Duo shook his head as he stepped forward "Not from what I heard… They disappeared, vanished instantly… you should remember Dearka you were there when the scientists were talking…"

Dearka's eyes went wide "You mean…"

Heero nodded "The emergency system's activated that Dr. J put in place and the Strike took them both back already we're hoping that they've survived long enough that we can pick them up and start our missions."

Nicol looked at him "What kind of missions?"

Wufei smiled "What we're best at… hit them hard fast and make every shot count…"

Yzak nodded "So get assigned quarters yet?"

"No they haven't… and I hope that we can put our problems behind us…" another voice said as they all spun around to see Zechs, Noin and Mu walking towards them.

Yzak gaped "No way… you've got to be kidding…"

Mu shook his head "As of this moment Zechs, Noin and I are the commanders of the Mobile detachment of the Archangel."

Dearka's eyebrows raised "And what if we defect and go back to ZAFT?"

Noin smiled "Fine… but you'll be doing it without your suits… besides Dearka we know you're so head over heels for Miriallia you'll be the last to leave…"

Dearka blushed as the pilots roared in laughter "Right…"

Yzak stopped laughing and turned to them "One problem though do you realize who we are and what the consequences will be…"

Mu blinked "What?"

"Joule, Amalfi, Elsman, Zala… each one of us is a son of a council member of the PLANTS supreme council." Nicol said

Zechs nodded "It will be hard to fight against your parents but if you want an end to the war you have to…"

Dearka shrugged "My dad would disown me anyway…"

"Why?" Quatre asked.

Dearka turned and grinned "Cus if he found out I was dating a natural he'd have my head on a Ginn's sword faster than I could say ZAFT…"

Noin blinked "Alright briefing room now… you've got to fill us in on what we're up against…" she pointed towards the hall as their suits were being loaded into the hangar

Xxx

Athrun groaned as he shifted in the bed he opened his eyes and saw a fire across the room _"It feels like I've been stepped on by a Ginn where the hell am I?" _he heard footsteps and closed his eyes.

"Huh… ok you can't fool me, you're awake Athrun Zala now mind filling me in you've been out cold for a week ever since I watched the Aegis crash off the coast." A woman's voice said as Athrun opened his eyes and saw a woman about in her late thirties looking at him.

"Where am I how do you know my name and who are you?" Athrun asked glaring at her.

"You have a mild concussion, I know your name from the OS in the suit, and I'm a friend now why is the armor made of gundanium you can't find it here in any way and no one has developed the methods to refine it yet." The brown haired woman said.

"What year is it?" Athrun asked.

"Cosmic Era seventy one… Now tell me what's been going on for the past year and why was the Aegis in such bad shape?" she asked.

"How do you know about gundanium?" Athrun asked.

She looked at him "My father was one of the people who figured out how to refine it, it's as good as a calling card."

"So you're one of the scientist's kids?" Athrun asked.

She nodded "Yes though I was sent here by him to keep me safe, my name is Erica Simmons you're in the Orb Union's Morgenroete manufacturing point one, and have been out cold for the better part of a week."

Athrun nodded "So where should I begin the hijacking off of Orb or Operation Meteor?"

Erica's eyes went wide "He didn't… Tell me that they didn't…"

"No they didn't drop a colony but we were sent along with five other gundam's to carry out a modified version of Operation meteor, we were sent back during the last battle, did you find the Strike?" Athrun asked.

Erica shook her head as she got up "You came through the atmosphere alone but a suit was recovered by a friend of mine who said the pilot was alive the suit's being sent down but the pilot needed medical attention so they took him to the plants."

Athrun smiled "The pilot's name is Kira Yamato, mind telling me when I can take the Aegis to go get him?"

"The Aegis is totaled, the impact destroyed most of the internal structure except for one thing…" Erica held up a small drive "So you've mastered my father's system impressive only one other that I know of has mastered the Z.E.R.O. system."

Athrun blinked "Who?"  
Erica turned and looked at him "My former husband Odin Lowe. Now get some rest, you'll need it."

Xxx

Kira groaned as he woke and looked up to see a clear glass ceiling "You're awake Mr. Yamato…" a girls voice spoke.

Kira blinked as his eyes focused on the pink haired girl sitting at a table next to the medical bed he was in "Lacus…" he groaned.

"You've been through a lot Mr. Yamato, rest a little longer and I'll inform my father that you've woken up." Lacus said as she stood and started out of the room.

"Thanks…" Kira said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Xxx

Captain Ramius smiled as she looked around the bridge "Alright, all hands prepare we're launching for home, secure any unsecured belongings, our predicted location of arrival is off the ORB union near where we left, make sure you're on the ground and seated or standing." She said as she hung up the phone from her chair.

"Awaiting your order's captain." Newman said as he looked up at her from the helm.

"Take us home Newman…" Murrue said.

Newman looked to his right "Alright Major, activate the jump systems."

Sally nodded "Right, I'm going to enjoy this I hope…" she pressed the button and the ship lurched forward into a tunnel of light heading for the C.E.

Xxx

Alarms blared around the Carpentaria base as the pilots scrambled to their suits the controller yelled "I still don't believe this, the Legged ship has been spotted off the coast, All pilots are to launch immediately and bring that ship down, direct orders from the supreme council, they took the Le Cruset team down and they will pay for what they have cost us, FOR ZAFT!"

The female pilot of a blue suit stepped onto the mobile suit flyer "You'll pay legged ship… for taking him." The suit launched ahead of the others a blue streak with two large beam cannons hanging down from the shoulders a flower emblazoned upon it's shoulder "You'll pay for killing Yzak." She said as she flew towards the coast.

Xxxxxx

R.I.P. Tolle your sacrifice will not be forgotten.

Now like I said I'm not going to post until Friday at the earliest so that's that, now for the pilots.

Hay guys… news flash…

Dearka blinked "Huh?"

*Grin* I'll be enjoying this…

Trowa raised his eyebrows at Ald as he pulled a hand from behind his back and sat it over a glass.

You have between three and eight seconds to get to safety after I move…

Heero grabbed Relena "RUN! ALD's GONE CRAZY!"

Damn straight I did *Pull's pin out of the Grenade and runs for the door*

See you next time guys *BOOOOOOOOOM!*


	18. Chapter 18

Alright here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Hey guys here's chapter 18 as always please read and review, as I said last time and on my profile I'll be going to a weekly posting system I think I'll be posting every Tuesday but we'll see how that goes when my classes start.

In this chapter you'll be meeting some of the less than noted characters of the CE and something special I decided to add to this chapter

"You had better not be!" Yzak yelled from the couch

Don't worry Yzak it's not you, but we do see you in a slightly new light from the angry SoB you are…

"If you put me in a love scene I'll make sure you never forget!" Yzak yelled as he jumped up.

Ha ha idea for a fic 'I forgot' oh you'll regret you said that now Yzak!

*THWACK!*

"Please pay the author no mind he's lost his senses enjoy the chapter." Yzak said as he dragged a unconscious Ald out of the room.

xxxxxx

Ch 18

Sally looked around at the open ocean "So where's this Orb union you were talking about?" not seeing anything but small volcanic islands.

Murrue looked down to the CIC "Officer Tonomura where did we end up?"

Jackie looked over the sensors and satellite uplink "Captain we've got major problems, we aren't off of the Orb Union we're off of the Oceania Union, and we have incoming from the continent."

Natarle looked up "Great we're not even ten minutes back yet and we're already getting shot at. Captain ZAFT is already on us we have two options, fight or run."

Jackie looked at her "No good we have one already within five miles it's moving fast, sensors say it's a CGUE type."

Murrue nodded and picked up the communications phone "All hands level one battle stations, we arrived off of the Oceania Union and have incoming mobile suits. One identified CGUE type."

Xxx

The pilots were already in the ready room and getting dressed by the time Zechs got there "Alright, one identified CGUE you said they are incapable of prolonged flight without one of those flight sleds right?"

Dearka zipped up his black flight suit "Yep, the CGUE was being developed to replace the GINN as the main backbone of the ZAFT forces however it cost too much to mass produce so it's mainly reserved for commanders or ace pilots it's performance capabilities are along the lines of a Taurus."

The communications came on again "The CGUE isn't a normal one guys, it's got some modifications." Jackie said.

Yzak blinked "What kind of modifications?"

A picture appeared on the screen in the prep room and Yzak's eyes widened "I'll be the one to take that one on no one else faces it got that!" he rushed from the room before anyone could ask. _"Damn it why did she have to be out here!" _Yzak thought as he climbed into the Duel.

Dearka looked at the screen and gaped "Holy… that's the D.E.E.P. Arms!"

Zechs looked at him "What's so different it just looks similar to the assault version you told us about."

Nicol looked at him as he picked up his helmet "The DEEP Arms is a prototype unit developed from our gundams to test new beam weaponry, there's only one and it's piloted by Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"Who's Shiho Hahnenfuss?" Trowa asked as he shut his locker.

Dearka looked at him "A friend of ours and she means a lot more to Yzak…"

Quatre blinked "Like how much more?"

Nicol smiled "He's engaged to her, he says he's not but next to Athrun being engaged to Lacus Clyne his is known through all the PLANTS."

"How sweet…" Duo said as he headed for the door.

Dearka looked at him "One thing… we have had no contact they probably think we're dead she's out for blood and she's an ace pilot like us. If we captured the Strike when we were after this ship she would have probably been assigned to pilot it."

"So we're talking what here?" Duo asked.

Nicol held up three fingers "One, she's pissed off at this ship, two she's piloting a high powered custom suit outfitted with two beam cannons and a heavy laser sword if not a beam rifle on top of that, and three she's on par with Dearka and Yzak when it comes to piloting."

Heero pressed the open button on the door "So what you're telling us is keep out of her way and let Yzak handle it?"

Dearka nodded "We watched the tests of that sword she's using it can cut through pretty much anything."

Xxx

Miriallia blinked "Well that was Quick Yzak…"

Murrue looked up at her "Yzak's ready was he waiting in the ready room during the launch?"

Yzak came on the channel "Open the hatch before I shoot it open!"

"Yzak what's with the?" Miriallia started before the ship shuddered from being hit.

"Engines one and four have been hit and are losing power!" Sai yelled

"Launching!" Yzak yelled as he kicked the thrusters of the Duel to full and took off out of the open hangar.

The blue CGUE Deep arms flew past the bridge just as the Duel launched and spoke over all channels. "You are going to pay for taking him from me prepare to die Legged ship!" a female voice roared as it drew the heavy laser sword from its hip.

Yzak flipped open the communications as he landed on the forward bow "SHIHO STOP THIS!"

The CGUE flew forward of the ship "How dare you… using his suit against me you're going to pay for killing Yzak!"

Yzak blinked "She didn't hear me?"

Zechs opened a channel with him "Yzak what are you doing take her down!"

Shiho charged aiming and Yzak flew up in front of the bridge as he opened the channel he used with her in the past. "SHIHO STOP!"

The CGUE stopped mid flight and aimed at the Duel "You sound like him but that ship is full of naturals you killed him and took his suit didn't you!" she fired scoring a direct hit on the upper chest of the Duel

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROOVE IT'S ME!" Yzak yelled back as he blocked the shots on the bridge.

Duo opened a channel with Yzak "Yzak are you crazy! Shoot her down already!"

"I would rather die than do that." Yzak said as he stood his ground.

Xxx

Duo moved the Deathscythe to the catapult "The other suits will be here soon we have to end this argument guys… or at least cover the ship!"

Dearka opened a line with Duo "Duo let Yzak handle it we can take the incoming suits."

Xxx

Shiho thought for a second then smiled "If you really are Yzak then call me what you used to when we were alone!"

Yzak went beat red "You can't really be serious!"

"Die natural scum!" Shiho glared as she aimed the twin heavy beam cannons mounted on the shoulders at the Duel's cockpit.

Xxx

Dearka gaped then opened a line with Yzak "Man just do it before the worst happens!"

"Fine but I swear if you tell Zala I'll crush you with the Duel!" Yzak yelled as he shut the line.

Xxx

The beam cannons on the Deep arms glowed green as they charged for the shot "Die you murderer, for killing the man I loved!"

"DAMN IT HOUSENKA STOP THIS! This isn't the Shiho I love!" Yzak roared as the beam cannons were about to fire.

"YZAK YOU IDIOT LOOK OUT!" Duo roared as he launched out of the hangar and flew right at the Deep arms.

Shiho's eyes widened as she looked at the Duel "Yzak…" she whispered just as the Deathscythe struck.

Yzak watched in horror as the Deathscythe cut in one fluid motion the arms and legs off of the Deep arms "SHIHO!" the flight sled blew up and the cockpit and torso started to plummet towards the ocean.

Yzak kicked the Duel's thrusters to their max and caught up with the falling body catching the arm "I'm not losing you not right after I get back!" he yelled as he pulled the torso up and hit the thrusters power as he tried to slow the decent with the added weight he came down hard on the small rocky island near the ship.

Yzak opened the hatch on the Duel and jumped out running down the suit then up onto the Deep arms. He typed in the code to open the hatch "SHIHO!" he looked into the cockpit and she was there.

Shiho groaned as she opened her eyes "Yzak…" blood trickled down from her head across her face over the crimson flight suit the glass on the helmet cracked.

Yzak jumped into the cockpit "Hang on Shiho, I'll get you to a doctor." Adjusted her in her seat so she wouldn't be harmed any further and then jumped back out then closed the hatch.

Yzak got back to the Duel and jumped in "Captain have the doctor ready for when I arrive!" He pushed the thrusters to the red line.

Xxx

Miriallia blinked "What… Yzak what are you…" she watched as the Duel flew into the Hangar at full speed and slid to a halt on her monitor "WATCH IT YZAK! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" Yzak jumped out of the Duel as soon as it stopped.

Yzak opened a line with the bridge "After this is done Maxwell will be more than death in name alone." He said as he opened the hatch on the CGUE and jumped in.

Captain Ramius looked up at her "Launch the other's we'll deal with Yzak later."

Xxx

Yzak jumped into the cockpit of the Deep arms and picked up Shiho she winced as he did "My arm!" she grabbed her left arm as he lifted her out of the cockpit.

"Put up with it a little more the medical bay isn't far…" Yzak took off at a run carrying her bridal style towards the interior of the ship.

Commander La Flaga started to come through the door in his flight suit when he saw Yzak "What the!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Yzak yelled as he ran past and into the ship.

Mu scratched his head "What the hell was that?" Noin walked over and looked down the hall.

"Kind of reminds me of Zechs…" Noin said as she watched Yzak rush down the hall.

Mu shrugged "All I know is his suit and that pile of scrap are blocking the second catapult. Hay Murdoch get that pile of junk out of the way so I can launch with the Skygrasper!"

Xxx

The doctor looked up as Yzak entered and blinked "What in the!"

Yzak laid Shiho down onto the bed opposite Hilde who was getting checked over again "She's injured, take care of her she has a wound and a broken left arm." He looked at her one last time before he stood.

Hilde blinked "What are you doing here we're under attack Yzak!"

"I know that! Take care of her Doc and I'll be back as soon as the combat's done." Yzak yelled as he left the room at a run.

Hilde looked at the pilot "Hay isn't that the same kind of flight suit Yzak and the others used to wear?"

The doctor looked at her "That's a ZAFT flight suit for an elite pilot, and unless I get orders I'm not…"

The comm. station came to life as he spoke "Doctor, take care of the patient Yzak just brought in please we just got information from the other pilots as to whom she is." Miriallia spoke and the doctor looked up at the screen.

"Who is she?" Hilde asked.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, apparently she's Yzak's fiancée… and I'll try to keep Yzak from killing Duo for you Hilde…" Miriallia said a little worried.

Hilde blinked "Why?"

"Duo was the one who shot her down when Yzak was trying to get her to stop attacking the ship…" Miriallia said.

Hilde looked at Shiho "I'll keep an eye on her for Yzak tell him that and to please not kill Duo until I get a hold of him."

Xxx

Yzak hopped into the Duel again just after he entered the hangar and watched Murdoch and his men moving the Deep arms torso over to a corner he flicked on the outside communications line "Murdoch keep that suit if we can repair it for later, I'll explain after I return."

Murdoch gave a thumbs up to the Duel and Yzak smiled as he headed for the catapult again, Noin opened a line with him "So who's the girl?"

"None of your business Lieutenant." Yzak looked at her and she smiled.

"It is my business, she means something to you Yzak and…" Noin stopped as Yzak looked at her with a glare.

Yzak sighed "She's my fiancée and I wouldn't stand by and watch her get killed by my friends, but I am going to have a talk with Duo after this is done." He moved the Duel past the Taurus for the catapult.

Xxx

The Heavyarms stood on the forward bow and was tracking each suit as it approached "Damn their flight patterns are different than an Aries."

Wufei took out the sled that a GINN was standing on "These things aren't a problem at all just shoot and you'll hit one of them without trying." He smirked as he used the flame throwers on the Altron to bring the GINN down.

Yzak launched and flew out "Dearka, Nicol form up attack pattern delta." He ordered.

Zechs blinked as he flew the Epyon after a DINN. "What the…"

Dearka and Nicol flew apart then smiled as Yzak flew between them "Just like then huh?"

Yzak pulled up the unit information "We're up against a team that was lead by Shiho and the Hartman team of Carpentaria, Nicol take them from below Dearka cover the attacks we're going to disable the suits not kill them."

Dearka smiled "For ZAFT!" he broke off with the Buster and shot the sled out from under a GINN as Yzak rolled the Duel and fired the Shiva rail gun into another.

Quatre watched as Nicol landed and ran along the small island before launching up from below to take out another suit cutting it's legs off then firing the lancer darts into the wings of the DINN Zechs was after. "How are they…"

"They know what those suits can do Quatre, just as much as ours they know the weaknesses and strengths of each suit it makes sense that they can take them down." Heero said as he flew past after a DINN.

Yzak opened a line with the other pilots "Try not to kill them guys if you can we know the members of these teams, they're good pilots."

Wufei glared "They should expect to die in combat if they come to fight us." He thrust the beam trident through the legs of a GINN cutting them off at the knees.

Noin sighed "We're a force not out to kill our opponents just cripple their suits so they can't fight."

"Noin's right besides from what we learnt at the briefing yesterday they should be running low on power." Quatre said as he cut the arm off of A GINN before kicking it off of its flight sled.

Dearka smiled "Time's up guys go home…" he combined the anti armor shotgun of the Buster and fired forcing the attacking DINN to avoid the shot right into the Duel

Yzak smiled as he opened the communications line of the ZAFT suits and broadcast it to the others.

Commander Hartman glared "The Duel, Blitz ,and Buster… The Le Cruset team is alive! Why are they fighting against us?"

Nicol smiled "Go back to Carpentaria and forget we were ever here, Hartman!" he jumped and cut the flyer that Hartman was standing on in half.

"NICOL YOU TRAITOR!" the red and black Assault CGUE righted itself before landing on the island near the Blitz and fired.

Dearka grinned as Nicol flew out of the way "Oh come on Dave just go home and pout you lost again!"

"UP YOURS ELSMAN!" Hartman swung the assault cannons skyward and opened fire in a hail of shells at the Buster.

Dearka rolled out of the way as Dave launched towards him drawing the heavy sword of the assault CGUE "You left an opening traitor!" Dearka looked as Hartman fired and scored direct hits on the bottom of the thrusters of the Archangel before landing on a flyer that a subordinate jumped off of.

"SHIT! Dearka you're letting him through!" Yzak yelled as he fired a wave of missiles after him as he flew past drawing the second sword on the assault suit.

Heero watched as Hartman played with the three suits "Nicol who is this guy?"

"He graduated the class ahead of ours he was on the Le Cruset team before we joined." Nicol said as the red CGUE flew past firing on the Blitz.

Trowa jumped and fired on the suit "Well whoever he is he's careless."

Yzak watched Hartman flip over the Heavyarms and open fire from above "Be careful guys Harman isn't known as the Red Wolf for nothing!"

Hartman flipped the sword in the left hand of the CGUE over then dove on the Heavyarms "Natural scum!" he drove the blade through the back of the left shoulder then ripped it out of the top blowing the arm off.

"TROWA!" Quatre yelled as he charged away from the Archangel after the red suit.

Hartman spun the CGUE and fired knocking the Sandrock off balance "Who have you guys been piloting with they can't fight worth garbage Miguel was better than these idiots." Hartman laughed. He charged the Altron and opened fire.

Wufei glared "You don't have any idea of who you're dealing with!" he launched the arms out and watched as Hartman dodged the attack "What!"

"Better luck next time green…" Hartman said with a smile as he raked the port side of the Archangel with shells before landing back on the flyer and heading for the coast.

Heero transformed the Zero and took aim at the suit "There won't be any next time." He fired the twin buster rifle after it.

Hartman jumped off of the flyer and rolled to face the new opponent "Damn what the hell is that thing! Nothing we have can do that kind of damage."

The Epyon dove on the CGUE "You don't have any idea of what you're up against and you're acting so arrogant, you fool!" Zechs roared as he used the whip of the Epyon and cut the arm off throwing the whole suit off balance.

Hartman glared "I don't know who you are but I will not go down that easily!" he fired on the Epyon only to watch it roll out of the way of the shots before kicking the CGUE into the sea.

"Arrogance get's you killed on the battlefield think next time before you come to attack!" Zechs said as he transformed the Epyon and flew back towards the Archangel.

The suits retreated as fast as they had come and the Archangel made its way away from the coast.

Xxx

Duo flew back onto the deck as Yzak approached for another punch "YOU'RE DEAD MAXWELL!" he picked up Duo by the collar and slugged him again.

Dearka winced as the punch nailed Duo in the eye "Come on Yzak isn't that enough…"

Yzak glared over his shoulder as Duo hung from his grasp "Enough… ARE YOU KIDDING ELSMAN I'M ONLY GETTING STARTED!" he raised his fist to slug him again when a hand caught his arm.

"That's enough Yzak, Duo get's the point he fucked up… if you hurt him any more we'll be down more pilots… the Heavyarms needs repairs the ship needs repairs and we're still in ZAFT territory." Heero said as he looked at Yzak.

Yzak dropped him "Maxwell understand this if Shiho has any permanent injuries from your attack I'll head right back to ZAFT and kill you personally." He spun and headed towards the door to the hangar.

Dearka scratched his head "Duo you don't want to know what would have happened if you'd killed her…"

Duo spit blood out of his mouth "What?"

Nicol looked at him and raised an eyebrow "he would have left on the spot and taken you out at all costs Yzak may not admit it but he's about as crazy for her as you are Hilde…"

Duo pushed himself up "Well I'll go do something about this then…" he pointed at his swollen cheek "And apologize for shooting her down."

Heero looked at him "Just get cleaned up I don't think we've heard the last of the Carpentaria base."

"No kidding, Hartman is known as the red wolf for never letting his opponents get away…" Nicol said as he looked at Duo.

Heero looked at him "What's the story behind him anyway?"

"Dave Hartman, former member of the Le Cruset team before it was reformed with us after operation Uroboros, he got the nickname Red Wolf from when he attacked a series of tanks trying to attack with two of the heavy swords cutting them apart, the commander commented that he was like a white wolf stained red with blood." Dearka said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "He left the team because he was given a command of his own after that, and that suit the CGUE assault variant…"

Xxx

Shiho groaned as she woke up "It feels like a GINN stepped on me…"

Hilde smiled "You're awake that's good…"

Shiho's eyes shot open and grabbed for her combat knife to only find it wasn't there "SHIT!" she threw the sheet covering her over Hilde and tackled her to the floor.

The doctor jumped as he heard the crash and looked to see Shiho over Hilde with her good arm on Hilde's throat.

Hilde coughed "You're not in any danger now get off me, it hurts." She groaned in pain as the door opened.

"GET OFF HILDE!" Duo yelled as he ran forward Shiho looked up long enough to see Duo running at her.

She rolled off of Hilde and kicked Duo in the gut _"not good I've been captured and I'm injured."_

The doctor hit the alarm button and the door sealed itself. "Captain that girl Yzak's brought in is going nuts!"

Hilde pushed her way up as she watched Shiho kick the legs out from under Duo before rushing the doctor. She rammed him into the closed door knocking him out wincing at the pain in her arm.

"Would you stop it already damn what was Yzak thinking!" Hilde shouted causing Shiho to stop cold.

Shiho turned standing there in the medical gown and looked at Hilde "What did you just say?"

"Yzak brought you here for whatever reason I don't have a damn clue but he just brought you in here said for the doctor to look after you and I'm guessing Duo got here because…" Hilde said as Duo groaned from the floor.

"Yzak worked me over once already and now this… why didn't I just go back to the colony and live out the rest of my days in peace…" Duo said as he pushed himself up.

Shiho looked at Duo's face "Ya, that's Yzak's work alright… last time I saw someone that beaten up someone grabbed my butt in a shuttle between the plants…"

Duo gulped as she walked over to him and helped him up "Sorry… Yzak can get a little well…" the door hissed open and Yzak Dearka Heero and Nicol were standing there.

Yzak went beat red as he looked at Shiho he coughed "Shiho…"

Shiho spun on the spot and beamed "YZAK!" she ran over and hugged him.

He pulled his jacket off and around the back of her "Shiho… umm…." Yzak stuttered and blinked still looking at her.

Shiho blinked "What?"

Yzak gulped and tried to avoid her gaze "Yzak Joule spill it now!" she said with an icey cold tone.

"You're medical gown came undone…" Heero said bluntly.

Shiho looked down and noticed that her gown was almost hanging in front of her she turned red closed her eyes Yzak looked at Duo "Out now. Hilde can you help her?"

Shiho looked up "Yzak… where am I was I in some sort of accident?" she blinked "What happened to your scar?"

Duo blinked "What scar Yzak never had a scar…"

Dearka laughed "Shiho, we'll tell you after you get dressed…"

Yzak shot a glare over his shoulder "Unless you want to end up worse than Maxwell, you keep your mouth shut Elsman."

Duo got up and moved to the door "Hilde come get me whenever the doc wakes up I need some pain killers for my face… I'm gonna go lie down for a bit…"

Nicol stopped Duo at the door "You're not lying down you probably have a concussion Duo…"

The doctor groaned as he pushed himself up "Yzak… you'd better have a good explanation for this…"

Shiho blushed "I'm sorry about that, it's not Yzak's fault…" Shiho made her way back to the bed and sat down with Yzak's jacket.

Yzak smiled "Doc fix up Duo, he's helping me fix the damage he caused with Murdoch and Howard."

Shiho looked up as she remembered the black suit that carved up the Deep arms "You mean he's the pilot that wrecked my suit?" she glared at him.

Duo gulped and nodded as Shiho stood back up "Duo was it… if when I'm better my suit isn't repaired I'll be using yours until mine is understand!" she glared at Duo as he paled into a pasty white color.

The doctor sat down in his chair and rubbed his cheek "Well miss. Hahnenfuss your arm wasn't broken thankfully but you won't be piloting for a few days at least. You have a mild concussion had your shoulder dislocated and probably strained it further when you rammed me into the door…"

Yzak slapped himself in the face and groaned "Great… now I have to explain all this to the captain and the other officers…"

Noin coughed behind him "I heard already… I'll take care of it Yzak but let's try to not have any more incidents…"

Shiho blinked "I'm not on a ZAFT ship am I…"

Yzak shook his head "I'll explain later… come on guys."

Dearka grinned and waved as Yzak left with the other pilots Shiho blinked "Dearka too, I'm never going to live this down now…"

Hilde got up and walked over "Well let me help you get changed, by the way my name's Hilde."

Shiho smiled "Shiho Hahnenfuss." She smiled as she watched Hilde get a spare set of cloths out.

"I hope you don't mind but all we could find on such short notice in your size was my dress uniform…" Hilde said and Shiho blinked.

Xxx

Athrun sat down at a computer consol in the room and rubbed his sore shoulder "So the Aegis is totaled… any sign from the others?" he asked.

Erica walked over "Well besides reports of Carpentaria going on high alert for some reason nothing I'm waiting to find out why."

Athrun looked up "Well Kira is alright, the strike can be rebuilt but we need machines now…"

Erica nodded "Well you have two options; the Alliance has been building three new suits they are in Alaska at their JOSH-A base or ZAFT's newest models which are at Armory One."

Athrun picked up his coffee and sighed "Getting into JOSH-A would be harder than Armory One, and Kira is in the plants already…"

"You can't be serious about stealing both of the new machines?" Erica said.

"What choice do we have repairing the Strike would take too long and building new machines would take even longer… If the Archangel was the cause of the Carpentaria base going on high alert they'll probably head for Orb first." Athrun said after he blew on his coffee then took a drink.

Erica smiled "Well then, the chairman has provided us with the data on the two ZAFT machines, they're known as the ZGMF x 09A Justice and the ZGMF X10A Freedom, currently they are at armory one being prepared to launch aboard the Eternal the new assault ship they have been developing." She took a sip of her own coffee as the computer brought up the information on the machines.

Xxx

Cagalli sat in the mess hall with Relena and Dorothy who were going over the details they were going to cover once they got to Orb "You know it's going to take a lot to convince my father…" Cagalli said.

"Why do you say that Cagalli?" Relena asked.

"My father Uzumi is the main reason Orb has remained neutral in the war to this point, the ideals he laid down are its core values, we will not attack another nation, we will not allow another nation to attack us, and we will not get involved in other nations wars."

Dorothy looked at her "That may be so but why wouldn't he help us?"

"The fact that we're going to directly intervene to try to end the war counters the point of getting involved in other nation's wars, and we'd be using his nation as a base of operations." Relena said as she looked at the papers.

Hilde smiled as she walked over "So what are you discussing now Relena?"

The girls looked up and saw Hilde with someone they didn't know "We're discussing the issues we're going to have trying to convince Orb to let us in and use it as a base of operations…" Cagalli said "Who are you?" she pointed to the girl behind Hilde.

Hilde smiled "This is…" she stepped away so Shiho wasn't behind her anymore "Shiho Hahnenfuss she's the pilot of that machine Duo shot down."

Dorothy blinked as she looked Shiho up and down she was wearing Hilde's dress uniform which was a deep lilac purple "You look… uncomfortable."

Shiho sighed "I'm used to my uniform and this is a little too frilly for me…" she said as she pulled the cuff of the undershirt.

Cagalli chuckled "Well I thought the same thing for a while until I got a good look at the boys wearing the same uniform…"

"What's this about…" Yzak started as he entered the room and stopped cold getting a good look at Shiho in the uniform "Now Hilde I have a challenge for you, if you got Shiho to wear that get her into a skirt and I'll be impressed."

Shiho spun on the spot and glared at Yzak "I've told you a hundred times I hate skirts!"

"I second the motion!" Cagalli's hand shot up.

Relena and Dorothy blinked "What's the big deal we wear skirts all the time they're comfortable…" Relena said as she sipped her tea.

Dearka entered the room and froze "Damn who would have thought Hilde could get Shiho into that…"

Relena looked at the two of them "What's so strange she needed something to wear besides her flight suit…"

Shiho looked at Yzak "Has my suit been finished yet?"

"No but we need…." Yzak started then blinked as he was being pushed out of the room. "Hay what's with the…"

"We're going to fix it right now!" Shiho said as she pushed Yzak towards the door.

Hilde smiled "Shiho you're shoulder's in no shape to be doing any repairs on a mobile suit, leave it to Howard and the others…"

"It is too in … ow…." Shiho groaned in pain as she tried to push with her injured arm.

Yzak sighed "Shiho relax I'll take care of the DEEP arms, besides it needs parts made for it to be completely fixed up."

Shiho sighed as she turned walked back over to the table and sat down "Hilde could you get me the strongest coffee they have…"

Relena looked at Shiho "You're exactly like Noin, you'd rather be working on your mobile suit than getting better."

"Ya, by the way who are you three?" Shiho asked.

"Relena Darlian, vice foreign minister of the ESUN." Relena said

Dorothy smiled "Senator Dorothy Catalonia pleased to meet you."

Shiho looked at the last girl "I've seen you before I think…"

Cagalli shifted a little uncomfortably "Cagalli Attha…"

"Cagalli Attha as in Cagalli Yula Attha daughter of the chief representative of the Orb Union… Damn what did Yzak get himself into?" Shiho blinked as Hilde handed her the coffee.

Cagalli sighed "Well time to explain what's been happening the past year, who wants to start?"

"How about I start…" Nicol said as he sat down with his lunch "Good to see you again Shiho…" he smiled.

Xxx

Hartman walked into the main command center at the Carpentaria base and stopped at the secretary's desk "I was informed I have a message from the council."

"One second Commander Hartman." The girl smiled then pulled a small disk from the computer and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Miss…" Hartman smiled at her.

The silver haired girl smiled "Campbell, sir. And no I won't be joining you for a drink like the other girls said about the Red Wolf." The green uniformed secretary said.

Hartman shrugged "Your loss… Thanks anyway." He turned and started back towards his quarters.

"_I wonder if auntie got my letter and this is her reply."_ Hartman smirked as he opened the door to his officers quarters.

He sat down at his desk and popped the disk in a video image appeared on the screen "I got the message Dave, I was hoping that ship was gone for good but now you're telling me it's back and he's with them, I found it hard to believe until you sent the images." The silver haired woman said on the screen.

Hartman smiled "However, I'm requesting you don't say anything to the other council members." His smile faded _"What… you have to be kidding me."_

"Dave… you know how hard it was when I lost James and Gabriel and it crushed me when I got the news…" Hartman glared at the screen _"You're asking me to keep quiet asking me to protect him what for?" _

"I know what you're thinking so I'm having a line patched through expect the call at five forty." He looked up at the clock and the time ticked to five forty on the dot and the phone rang.

"Great…" Hartman said as he picked up the phone "Hello Auntie Joule…"

"Dave please understand, if it really is Yzak that was piloting the Duel it means my last child is back. Your favorite cousin is alive he always looked up to you that's why he joined to fight alongside you…" Ezalia Joule said

"You realize the risk you're asking me to take, if it is him he's fighting with those natural's on that ship as a rebel." Hartman said glairing into the mirror his silver hair down to his shoulders had a slight wave to it unlike his relatives he had red eyes like his mother.

"Just…" Ezalia started

"I'll see what I can do, but if he continues to fight I won't hold back." Hartman said staring cold at a picture of him and his cousin Yzak in their uniforms the day he graduated

Ezalia sighed "Give him a message for me, tell him… to call."

Hartman smiled "I will, knowing Yzak the second you ask him to he'll be looking for a phone…"

"Thanks Dave… I owe you my gratitude…" she said.

"Don't owe me your gratitude I've heard about the new project, I'd like one of the new machines… the units they had with them out preformed my CGUE." Hartman said.

Ezalia blinked "I'll see what I can do, but only if you get Yzak to call." She said with a smirk.

"Understood then, till next time Auntie." Hartman hung up the phone and looked at his hat sitting on the desk _"Yzak… this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you…"_

He picked up the crimson peaked cap and headed for the door.

Xxx

Athrun groaned as he looked over the data "The OS for these machines is utter garbage."

"No one said you had to look over the OS for them… besides writing mobile suit OS's was my father's specialty not mine…" Erica said as she typed a report.

Athrun pulled a keyboard over and started typing Erica blinked "What are you doing?"

"Rewriting this garbage or at least cleaning it up… the coding is too complex and you said you have natural test pilots right the machines they're using couldn't handle the load out on the processors the amount of time it would take for the computer to read the code the arm would move like a slug." Athrun said as he deleted each line and rewrote it.

Erica sighed "Well just break it down to the structure it's technically classified material you're handling there…"

Athrun smirked as he typed the lines of code _"So Orb actually does have its own mobile suit division, the M1 Astray, so it's a mass production version developed along with the GAT-X series…"_

Xxx

Shiho gaped "So you're saying over the past year you over threw not one but two world governments, attacked countless military facilities with about five to ten machines… and on top of that prevented a global catastrophe and are now members of a anti war taskforce."

Everyone at the table nodded "Ya that's about the gist of it…" Nicol said.

Shiho took a drink of her coffee and sighed "Well you might want to know this, up until now all of your team is thought to be dead and were given full state funerals."

Dorothy blinked "Well why would they get state funerals units get wiped out all the time…"

Nicol shook his head "The ship we're on was a menace to ZAFT, Kira and the Strike along with this ship cut their way through some of the best teams we had, they stopped ours cold, killed off the Waltfeld and the Morassim teams."

"Well that is something they thought you died heroes…" Hilde said

Cagalli looked down "Waltfeld was a strange commander had an obsession with coffee, he was along the lines of Zechs when it came to fighting honorably he issued evacuation orders to towns he was going to attack to limit casualties or injuries…"

Nicol nodded "He also had a strong hatred for Commander Le Cruset everyone did… the elite Le Cruset team was responsible for the top missions assigned, stealing the G weapons project of the Atlantic Federation, and hunting down the legged ship…"

Dorothy blinked "What's the legged ship?"

"This ship it's what we called it before we learnt its name our orders were to sink it no matter the cost before it reached the Atlantic Federation's base in Alaska." Nicol took a bite of his sandwich, "In the process we cut through the entire seventh fleet of the Atlantic Federation which was the fleet this ship belonged to technically."

Dorothy looked at Nicol "Your team took out an entire fleet?"

Nicol smiled "No three ZAFT ships took down the seventh with their entire mobile detachment totaling about eighteen suits including our four gundams…"

"The only reason they were sunk was the fact that they were caught with their backs to the wall…" Shiho said as she sipped her coffee "This is the only known ship that can descend to earth and not disintegrate, not even our ships have that capability..."

Xxx

Yzak grumbled from within the cockpit of the Deep arms as he re aligned the targeting system for the main cannons _"Duo just had to cut the arms off… I should have knocked him out."_

"Hay Yzak, Howard's done with the work on the leg's we recovered!" Duo yelled from outside.

"_It's your fault he had to work on them in the first place moron." _Yzak thought as he climbed out of the cockpit "Alright have them fit them back on the suit only if they're… What the hell!"

Shiho looked up from the consol "I may be injured but it's still my suit Yzak I may not be well enough to work on the machine itself but the OS still needs overhauled."

Yzak jumped off the suit and landed on the floor of the hangar "Well take it easy, Maxwell don't you have something to say!" he glared at Duo who looked up from his work grease coating one side of his face.

Shiho laughed "Sorry about kicking you again earlier Duo…"

"No problem… I deserved it this is one helluva machine ya got here Shiho. Though the beam cannons could use an overhaul." Duo said with a smile.

Shiho blinked "What do you mean they are strong enough…"

"Those cannons don't have an efficient heat dispersion unit, after a few shots they'll shut down from overheating in atmospheric combat." Howard said as he walked over "We're currently modifying some off of the rifle that was for commander La Flaga's Taurus."

Shiho blinked at the older man in the hot pink Hawaiian shirt "I didn't know there were civilians aboard this ship…" she looked at Yzak.

"Howard is one of the farthest things you'll get from a civilian he's one of the engineers who designed the gundam's or some of them at least…" Duo said as he looked up at the Deathscythe.

Shiho looked around the hangar for the first time since she walked in "Well I think I'm a little outclassed when it comes to…" the ship shuddered before she could finish.

Alarms started blaring as Yzak ran over to a consol "Captain what's going on!"

"That Red Wolf is back but he's alone." Murrue said as the machine circled.

Yzak blinked "Alone that can't be right?"

"He's alone there's nothing on our sensors besides his suit." Murrue said.

"Captain, he's contacting us." Miriallia said as she looked over from her consol.

Murrue looked up "What is he saying?"

"He wants the Duel to come out and face him." Miriallia said as she watched the suit pull ahead of the Archangel and match its speed.

Murrue looked at the suit "Patch him through to the bridge."

Xxx

Hartman smiled as he was patched through "Why hello there Captain of the legged ship, I want to have a little chat with the pilot of the Duel if you don't mind."

Murrue glared at him "And if we refuse?"

"I don't see any reason for you to we may be enemies but all I want to do is talk with Yzak Joule, is that a little too much to ask?" Hartman smirked as he flew around the ship again

"We'll patch him through to this line then." Murrue said and blinked as Hartman shook his head.

"I want to talk to him face to face, it's a private message that I have orders to only deliver to him, if you'll permit me to land you can keep me under guard until I leave." Hartman said with a smirk.

Murrue glared "What makes you think we'll let you land?"

"I can give you the name of the sender of this message, Ezalia Joule." Hartman said with a smirk.

Xxx

Yzak blinked "Captain Ramius, let him land he wont try anything."

Murrue looked to the other screen in the bridge then back at Hartman who was on hold "What makes you say that Yzak, the second he lands he could take out the entire hangar."

Yzak gulped "I know he won't one because the message is from my mother, two because Hartman is my cousin, she's using him as a messenger for some reason to probably keep it from the other members of the council."

Murrue thought for a minute then gestured to Miriallia to take Hartman off hold "You may land deliver your message then leave if anything happens besides that your dead, land in the port side launch."

Hartman nodded "Thank you captain." He piloted the CGUE into the hangar and landed.

Murrue looked up at Miriallia "Have all the other pilots on standby he tries anything I want him dead where he stands."

Xxx

The pilots retrieved their firearms and headed for the hangar they stopped and blinked when they saw Yzak "What the… Yzak what's with the?" Dearka said as Yzak exited the room.

Quatre blinked "What's that he's wearing?" as he stopped next to Nicol.

"That's our old uniform, the uniform of a ZAFT red, he's in full uniform even the hat we never wore our hats unless it was a formal ceremony or something." Nicol said as Yzak walked down the corridor towards the hangar.

Dearka caught up with him "Yzak why are you?"

"Dearka you said it once when you first met Hartman, I didn't say anything back then but you hit the nail on the head." Yzak said as he stopped at the hatch to the hangar where the other pilots were along with Zechs, Noin, and Mu who all blinked at Yzak.

Yzak sighed "Don't ask I'll tell you all later." He opened the door and stepped out into the hangar and looked up at the crimson red assault CGUE a jet black wolf on the shoulder with a red eye he walked out into the hangar and stopped in front of the machine.

The pilots went and took up their positions around the hangar, Shiho walked out to Yzak and stood with him as the cockpit opened and Hartman climbed out he stuck his foot in the lift rope and lowered himself to the floor carrying a duffle bag.

The pilots all stopped dead when they looked at him it was like seeing a older version of Yzak the hair was different but they looked almost identical otherwise.

"Good to see your well Yzak." Hartman said.

"Likewise Dave what does my mother want?" Yzak asked

Hartman smirked "Straight to the point, you never change… she wants you to call her, I told her about the ship being back and you being with it the rest of the council doesn't know yet call it a little perk of being the head of the national defense committee."

"Is that all?" Yzak asked.

"Here, I took the liberty of delivering Shiho's personal effects, I figured she was alive if she had died you would have turned against them on the spot." Hartman said as he dropped the bag.

Shiho stepped forward and took the bag placing it next to her "Thanks… you didn't…"

"I had another person handle the unmentionables, namely my girlfriend, I figured you'd want to stay considering Yzak is here." Hartman said with a smile "Though I'm impressed someone was able to get you into that, is that the uniform of this ship?"

"It's the dress uniform and I said the same thing." Yzak said

"Yzak, I only did this as a favor for your mother, I still consider you and the rest of your team traitors so don't think that I'll hold back when we next meet I'll be shooting to kill unless something happens during that conversation between you and Ezalia." Hartman said with a glare his red eyes glinting.

Yzak smiled "I look forward to it, if your machine can hold it's own against ours."

Hartman turned and got back on the lift "Oh and tell the pilots of those two over there I won't lose the next time we face each other." He pointed to the Epyon and the Zero.

"I will…" Yzak said and Hartman smiled

"Well then, this is goodbye Yzak." Hartman saluted and pushed the switch to start the lift back up to the cockpit.

Yzak saluted with the ZAFT salute and nodded "See you on the battlefield Dave."

Xxx

A few hours later in the briefing room Yzak stood in front of the other pilots "Well I owe you an explanation as to what that was all about…"

Heero nodded "There's more than you told us about this Commander Hartman, one why did he look like you?"

"He's my cousin on my mothers side, I have my reasons to keep that secret…" Yzak said before Dearka cut him off.

"Ya Yzak, like the Red Wolf being your cousin isn't big… no wonder you made it." Dearka said as he glared at Yzak.

Nicol sighed "Must be hard living in the shadow of a relative who's ace pilot."

"Well what did he have to say?" Trowa asked.

"He told me to contact my mother, she's the only member of the council that knows we're here so far." Yzak said.

Wufei looked at him "Why is she the only member that knows?"

Dearka blinked "She's the head of the defense council that's why she can keep this quiet while…"

Heero stopped him "She wants to get her son out while she can… if we start in on ZAFT her son and the rest of you will be labeled traitors for fighting with us."

Yzak nodded "Well when I get time I'll contact my mother, but the first priority is getting to Orb from there I can contact the plants. After that we find Athrun and Kira and start our missions."

"Well that won't be that long of a wait… we're approaching Orb's territorial waters." Mu said as he pulled up a map on the screen "We can expect a less than warm welcome considering we're on a former Atlantic Federation warship…"

Xxx

Murrue smiled as she watched a familiar sight approaching "Inform the political officers that the Orb fleet is approaching."

"You don't have to we're here…" Dorothy said as she walked to the forward part of the bridge "Though I don't know why…"

A line opened with the Archangel "Attention Earth forces ship, you are approaching Orb union territory alter your course at once, in defense of our neutrality we strictly prohibit all armed ships aircraft and mobile suits from entering our waters. Turn your ship at once." A female voice said. "Should you fail to comply we will be forced to open fire."

Relena blinked "Open fire, they wouldn't open fire on a ship not showing any hostile intentions towards them would they!"

Murrue nodded "The Orb Union is the only nation feared by both ZAFT and the Atlantic Federation, for one reason they may be small but they've got a lot of strength they can and will back up those words."

"Kuzzy give me that headset I'll shut that idiot up…" Cagalli said as she took the headset from him.

"Cagalli!" Relena blinked as she grabbed the headset off of his head.

"How dare you say that, this ship is showing no hostile intentions towards Orb." Cagalli said as a video connection was established.

The woman smiled "Whom may I ask is speaking now?" the brunette asked wearing a red jacket with the Morgenroete logo on it.

"If you can't tell who this is then connect me to your superiors, call my father Uzumi Nara Attha." Cagalli said glaring at the screen.

"Well, I wouldn't have to do that considering that has already been taken care of a week ago…" The woman said with a smile.

Cagalli blinked as the woman continued "Head for the point on Onogoro we are sending you, but understand this ever since your disappearance the Atlantic federation has been keeping an eye out for this ship so we have to make it look like you're still hostile…"

Cagalli nodded "Understood, good to see you again Miss Simmons."

"Good to see you too, my arrant princess of Orb. You know your father has been worried sick about you ever since you ran off to go fight…" Erica started and Cagalli pushed the button killing the connection.

Dorothy and Relena looked at her "I wasn't too happy with sitting around and doing nothing…" Cagalli said in her defense.

Dorothy smiled "So what now?"

"They're aiming their guns!" Sai yelled from his seat.

Cagalli smiled "Don't worry the orb second escort fleet is famous for their accuracy…"

Sally looked back "So what we get to smile as we have our ship shot out from under our asses!"

The orb ships opened fire sending shells flying past and around the Archangel not getting a scratch on the ship.

Murrue sighed "How did they know we'd be coming a week…" she stopped as it hit her

Relena smiled "One or both of the two pilots are here in Orb and probably have already taken care of some of our problems…"

Xxx

The fleet escorted the Archangel to an out of the way location on Onogoro and came to a stop off of a rocky cliff a line was opened with the ship again "Welcome to Morgenroete manufacturing point one, Archangel, or should I say welcome back." Erica said with a smile.

The cliff broke open and revealed a large sea hangar "Dock the ship as instructed and we'll talk when you're on land." Erica said as the Archangel backed into the hangar

Xxx

Athrun smiled as he waited on the dock as the boarding walkway was extended to the outer hatch on the ship Erica walked up "Well you were right they would head here first, though it looks like they could use some work…"

Athrun nodded "Looks like we weren't the first contact they had…" he looked at the damage to the ship's armor and weapons systems.

The hatch opened and the officers stepped out and made their way to the dock Athrun smiled "Captain Ramius it's good to see you again!" Athrun was in civilian clothes which caught the rest of them off guard not used to seeing him out of uniform.

"Good to see you're alright Athrun we were hoping you made it through alright… Where's Kira?" Murrue asked.

"Not here, but we know where he is we just have to go get him… He's in the PLANTS." Athrun said which made the rest stop cold

"ZAFT hasn't been too friendly to say the least they sent us a welcoming committee from Carpentaria…" Mu said as he pointed to the damage.

The pilots were the next out "ATHRUN!" Nicol yelled as the pilots charged across the ramp and nearly tackled Athrun into a heap.

The officers laughed as Nicol Quatre Dearka Yzak and Duo were all in the pile over Athrun, "Hay watch it Athrun was pretty badly injured from the impact…" Erica said as Athrun groaned from the bottom of the pile.

Duo smirked "What did ya land on Athrun your head?" Duo asked as they got off of him.

Athrun rubbed his sore shoulder "Well the Aegis landed on its head it's totaled."

Nicol blinked "Where did you come in at?"

"Low earth orbit Kira drifted in the opposite direction, he was recovered by a friend of Miss. Simmons and is in the Plants." Athrun said.

"Well that's good news both of you are fine to say the least…" Noin said as she walked over "And you look really different in civilian dress…" she said looking Athrun up and down he was wearing a Morgenroete jacket like Erica with black pants.

Heero looked at Athrun from the end of the walkway. "Switch out the jacket for this." Athrun caught a black jacket with dark green shoulders that looked exactly like the other pilots jackets.

"Odin…" Erica said as she stopped cold and looked at Heero.

The pilots looked at her then back to Heero and Duo slapped himself "We forgot to tell them Dearka!"

Dearka blinked as he looked back at Erica "So that's Heero's mom…"

Athrun looked at Heero "Wait Heero you're from Orb?"

Erica sighed "No he's from the L1 colony cluster, I was the test pilot of the warp drive system…. It's good to see you again Odin it's been what seven years?"

Heero looked at her "Good to see you too mother…"

Yzak blinked "Why does she keep calling him Odin?"

"Because Heero Yuy was a code name just like Trowa Barton for me…" Trowa said as he looked at Heero.

Wufei walked over and grabbed Heero by the collar "Odin as in Odin Lowe? How dare you drag Heero Yuy's name through the dirt like that you son of an assassin!" he threw Heero to the ground and glared

Erica walked over "No one chooses who their parents are… besides from my understanding my son seems to have redeemed his father's actions, and I think Heero suits him better than being named for his father…"

"Well now that that's settled it's good to see you again Aoi!" Howard said as he walked over in his pink shirt and shades.

Erica blinked "Uncle Howard? You never did take my advice to buy something other than Hawaiian shirts did you…"

Howard smiled "Nope… So can your mechanics fix up the Archangel I saw your handiwork all over its design along with those suits…"

"Not a problem at all, Athrun and I did a lot of the work explaining the problems thankfully the Aegis and Strike had enough data to back up the claims he made." Erica said as she stood up.

Heero smiled "Well… how should I put this…"

"They're dead aren't they…" Erica said looking at Heero.

Heero nodded, "Dr. J and father are both dead, father shortly after you left Dr. J in the last battle of the Eve war."

"I figured this would happen… well I'll get started with the repairs…" Erica turned and started to walk away.

Heero caught Erica's hand "Mother… Father told me a peace of advice before he died, 'The only good way to live your life is to act on your emotions.' I've followed that advice until now."

Erica turned tears running down her face "Your father said the same thing before I left, we'll talk later over dinner and you can how do I put this…"

Heero blinked "What I have a step father or something…"

"No… you can meet your little brother…" Erica said as Heero's mouth opened trying to form words.

The other pilots except for Wufei and Athrun were laughing "I can't picture a miniature Heero… that I've got to see…" Dearka said.

Athrun shrugged "He's almost the polar opposite of Heero, though he looks almost exactly like him though he's more…"

Duo blinked "More what?"

"I believe the word Athrun is looking for is empathetic." Erica said "He's less like his father he takes after me when it comes to personality but looks more like his father than Heero…"

"I'll look forward to meeting him then…" Heero said with a smile "He's what Seven?"

Erica nodded "Close eight… his birthday was last week."

Cagalli blinked as she saw Athrun "Athrun!" she yelled as she ran down the walkway Relena and Dorothy behind her walking.

Athrun looked up just in time to watch Cagalli jump and nearly tackle him as he caught her "Cagalli!"

"You idiot I thought you were dead!" Cagalli yelled as she hugged him.

Erica blinked "Well this is going to take a little more explaining than I thought… Princess um…"

"I hate being called that Erica…" Cagalli turned and looked at her.

"Still… how are you going to explain to…" Erica blinked as she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"No need to explain anything Miss. Simmons, I'll guess that my daughter has formed some kind of relationship while she was away…" Uzumi said as he looked at the two of them "And I trust nothing happened while you were away." He looked at Cagalli and Athrun with a glare that was on par with Heero's

Cagalli turned a light shade of red "It's nothing like that!"

Uzumi chuckled "Well then, welcome home Cagalli."

Cagalli sighed "Well not so much, I'd like to go with them to the Plants to get Kira if you'll allow it…"

Uzumi nodded "I believe that can be arranged though they've been on high alert recently for some reason only military shuttles are allowed in currently so getting to and from the plants without political reasons or being on a military ship is nearly impossible."

Heero looked at Uzumi "I think we can pull that off… We'll need uniforms though…"

Erica blinked "Uniforms?"

Athrun smirked "Five ZAFT red uniforms and five green should be all we need."

"Four green, I'll borrow one of Shiho's spare red." Hilde said as she pointed at Shiho.

Athrun blinked "Shiho Hahnenfuss so you were one of the attackers from Carpentaria…"

Shiho nodded "Good to see you again Athrun, the last time we met was what when your unit was at the base before going after the Archangel?"

"You still piloting that CGUE prototype suit?" Athrun asked.

"Ya she is, but we've got another thing… The Red Wolf attacked us along with her." Nicol said

Athrun blinked "Hartman… great that just complicates things…"

Xxx

A few hours later the pilots were getting changed "How the hell do you get this jacket to close?" Trowa asked as he tried to get the uniform to stay closed.

"Here, this strip here is the clasp then it couples together at the collar to straighten the top." Dearka said as he showed Trowa how to close the uniform.

"Well I do have to say they are comfortable…" Quatre said as he adjusted the collar in a mirror

Wufei stood at the door the top of the uniform undone the red peaked cap on his head "If you ask me it's a little tight around the neck…"

"Put up with it if we look out of place we'll be found out in an instant." Heero said as he walked in.

Duo looked up "Hay you see the girls?"

"Ya and it's hilarious…" Yzak said as he showed up with the others

"I hate skirts!" Cagalli yelled as she tried to adjust the green knee length skirt a little.

"That's why I prefer to wear the men's uniform… only thing is green's don't have that privilege…" Shiho said as she finished tying her hair.

Relena sighed as she adjusted her hat "Just put up with it Cagalli it's not that bad… besides the uniforms are kind of cute…"

Athrun sighed "How are we going to pull this off sneaking nine naturals in uniform into the plants?"

Yzak smirked "With the help of the national defense committee."

Heero nodded "You've got a plan don't you Yzak."

Yzak nodded "Let's go we're late for our shuttle…"

Dorothy blinked "But I thought we were leaving from Orb?"

"Not when you've got nine of the best pilots with experience in covert missions, we'll be leaving from the ZAFT base at Kaohsiung, aboard a standard leave shuttle headed for Aprillius one." Yzak said with a satisfied smirk.

"Ok how'd you pull that off and how are we getting them…" Dearka pointed at the four girls in green "Onto the base?"

Heero looked at Dearka "Who said we were leaving from the base we're just in the logs that we're from the base and that's our flight plan, the military systems are a joke in comparison to the Alliance and OZ's systems, getting in and planting a fake plan was easy same with getting us into the records of enlisted."

"Meaning we could walk into the main terminal and no questions would be asked… nice work Heero." Trowa said with a smile.

"Let's get going we're late the shuttle should have left the base in theory five minutes ago, if we're any later it will look suspicious." Heero said as he picked up his cap and made his way towards the exit.

Xxxxxx

Ow… well now it's out They're in the CE Athrun's back, the Aegis is totaled and they're headed for the plants. Hartman is a character I came up with because I saw a need for ZAFT to have more pilots let's face it Rau VS Heero, Zechs, Kira, Athrun, Duo, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, Quatre, Trowa, Mu, Hilde, and Shiho is a little overkill… even for a maniacal evil bastard…

"I'm not that bad… besides you're forgetting I am Rau Le Cruset." Rau said as he flipped the page in a book he was reading.

Being a little confident aren't you… For the Char of the series you're pretty lack luster…

*Bang* "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO JUDGE THAT!" Rau yelled as he fired.

Alright, just don't kill me! Geese what is it with ZAFT pilots and shooting at me…

*BANG*

WHAT THE FRICKING BLOODY FING HELL! DUO!

"That's for the grenade last chapter…" Duo said as he tossed the gun back to Rau. "Thanks Rau I'll try not to whip on you too hard…"

"Oh no you won't have time to deal with me… you'll have Hartman on your hands I always did like his ruthless nature…" Rau said as he turned the page in his book.

*Grin* Thanks Rau I'll enjoy that besides having two antagonists is always better, but three is just great.

Duo blinked "Three who's the third?"

"That'd be me… Muruta Azrael leader of Blue Cosmos, it will be my pleasure to hand you your ass on a silver platter all for the preservation of our blue and pure world." Muruta said in a robin's egg blue suit.

Heero can you deal with that?

"Mission accepted." Heero said as he got up and walked over to Azrael

"Huh who are you?" *THWACK* "What was that for!" Azrael said holding his now bleeding nose.

"I'll deal with it one punch at a time, I hate psychotic bastard antagonists I had to beat the sense into Zechs I'll have no problems with you." Heero said with a glare.

See you next time guys all hell's breaking loose in the CE!


	19. Chapter 19

Alright here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Sorry for the delay guys but the chapter is here! We left off last chapter with the pilots and the girls headed for the plants to find Kira. Now to clarify exactly who is amongst this search party because I was asked and it was a bit confusing, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Cagalli, Miriallia, Shiho, Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy

"Hay Ald got a request…" Heero said as he walked over

What?

"I want a shootout…" Heero said as he held a gun to Ald's head.

Whatever you want Heero just don't… *Click* *thud*

"It isn't loaded, oh come on…" Heero said as he took the seat at the computer

"Hello readers please enjoy the chapter while we wake the writer up…" Heero said as he got up.

xxxxxx

Ch 19

The shuttle finally reached low earth orbit and the fasten seatbelts sign turned off, Duo unbuckled his belt and stood up "Hay Athrun how far off are the Plants?"

"A good eight hour flight if we don't have to detour around the debris belt…" Athrun said as he stood up and stretched a little.

Dorothy blinked "Debris belt?"

Shiho looked at her "Ya I don't know about your earth but a ring of old satellites, mobile suits warships and junk has drifted into a orbit around the earth in a junk belt."

Nicol got up and made his way towards the cockpit as the others chatted, "Hay Heero, if anything should ask for a clearance code call one of us up we know the…"

"It's changed since you left, it was one of the first things I looked at after getting into the system they updated it a month ago." Heero said as he flew the shuttle over the outer edge of the debris belt.

Nicol blinked "Can't be…"

"Huh?" Heero looked at him.

"We have something on radar… it's too big to be a warship…" Wufei said as he looked at a panel.

"No way… it's here…" Nicol said slightly detached, "Heero slow the shuttle down over the large objects surface once we get over it' you'll understand why soon enough…"

Nicol pushed off back into the cabin of the shuttle and went over to Athrun "Athrun, I didn't expect this but…"

Athrun blinked "What?"

"Junius Seven is nearby it's on our flight path we should pay our respects…" Nicol said as he came to a stop.

Athrun nodded "Go get the others, we've been away for over a year we should…"

Heero came over the intercom "Nicol what is this thing it looks like…"

Hilde looked out the window and gasped "A colony what happened!"

Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Shiho stood and saluted out the windows of the shuttle "The reason for ZAFT to fight this war." Cagalli said as the others stood in silence.

Athrun was the first to speak "Two hundred forty three thousand seven hundred twenty one people, amongst their numbers are Lenoir Zala, Maria Elsman, James Joule, and Gabriel Joule. We pay our respects to the victims of the Bloody Valentine tragedy." The five pilots saluted.

Duo's mouth dropped "So this is…"

Heero came back from the cockpit of the shuttle "The colony that was hit by a nuke."

Relena looked out over the colony the buildings broken here and there strands of wire like glass melted into fine points along the outer ring. "How tragic…" she said softly

Dorothy looked at the five pilots and blinked silently tears were running down Yzak's and Athrun's faces "Are you alright?"

Athrun blinked back the tears "F…. Fine, let's get moving…"

He turned and took his seat and Dorothy looked at Yzak as Shiho hugged him they sat down together and stayed like that, Nicol went towards the back of the shuttle opened the bathrooms door and went in. Dearka floated forward to the galley section of the shuttle and pulled out a sandwich from the fridge.

Heero stopped and looked at Dearka who was just staring at the sandwich "Eat you'll feel better."

"Don't feel like It, I feel…" Dearka stopped as Miriallia rounded the corner and hugged him.

"It's ok Dearka, everyone needs to…" Miriallia said then Dearka just broke down and started balling into her shoulder "Why did my sister have to…"

Heero pushed off leaving them he reentered the cabin and looked at Wufei who sat there silently he took his seat and started the engines again heading towards the hourglass like colonies in the distance.

Xxx

Hartman smiled as he walked onto the shuttle carrying a briefcase "Well that was unexpected but at least it gives me an excuse to go home for a few days…"

He walked down the aisle until he found the seat he was supposed to sit in and smiled "Long time no see…" he looked down at the woman sitting at the window seat.

"Great…" Meer said as she looked up at him "I'm still not going to…"

Hartman smiled as he sat down "Oh come on Miss. Campbell…"

She glared at him "Don't make me report you."

Hartman crossed his arms and looked at her "You know any other girl would have said yes already."

"I'm not any other girl you blockheaded ace, honestly do you think I'd…" she stopped as he looked at her "What?"

"No that's why I asked you if you would go out with me…" Hartman said with a smile.

Meer sighed "If the other girls were right about you I'll hit you with more than what your last girlfriend did."

"Depends what thing, she threw five things at me, a frying pan an Iron… the remote to the TV after I got out the door she threw a shoe at me…" Hartman said

Meer blinked "I mean the one that hit you with the car…"

"Oh that was the last… she hopped in my car and backed up into me… that's when I put in for transfer to the Carpentaria base." Harman sighed

Meer giggled "Well I don't think I can top that without climbing into a mobile suit…"

Hartman let out a small laugh "I'll keep that in mind…"

Xxx

Hilde looked out the window at the hourglass like colonies "They're huge!"

Cagalli nodded "In comparison to the colonies from the ESUN the plants are massive."

Quatre nodded "Just by looking at the structure of these I can say that they probably would generate a higher level of artificial gravity…"

Heero flicked on the comm. "Attention passengers we are on final approach please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts until we have come to a complete and final stop."

Wufei smirked "After you get too old to pilot a mobile suit you should become a shuttle pilot."

Heero glared "It's all part of the mission."

The shuttle flew into the open hangar and docked everyone got up and started to gather their belongings Heero and Wufei entered the rear part of the shuttle and Trowa looked at them "Let's go we're headed to Athrun's to pick up some cars first."

They made their way out with the rest of the others and stopped as they looked around the spaceport "That's a lot of military personnel…" Duo said as groups of people in the same uniforms bustled through the spaceport

"Just act calm… when in Rome…" Trowa said as he walked past.

Athrun smirked "Do as the Romans do, this way guys…" they made their way to the electric walkway.

Yzak gaped "Oh crap… so what are you guys doing this evening?" Yzak asked a little nervous as he looked at Wufei.

"What are you talking about Yzak we're looking for Yamato that's what." Wufei said as he looked at him.

Nicol's eyes widened "make sure we cant be seen by the other walkway."

Quatre blinked "Why what is it?"

Athrun looked at them "It's our former commander Rau Le Cruset."

Heero looked "He looks like Zechs before he lost the mask…" the man wearing the white ZAFT senior commander's uniform the wavy long blond hair draped down his shoulders.

The higher speed walkway passed and Rau smirked as he passed the group he stopped at the end and waited, Athrun grimaced "We've been discovered…"

They came to the end and Rau stepped forward "Yzak, Athrun, Dearka, and Nicol… I knew you made it through that, Hartman told me that the Legged ship had returned and you were with it I won't keep you I actually came to see another person arrive but I look forward to the report. Enjoy your small break." He walked off before any of them could respond.

Dearka blinked "Hartman probably just saved our asses without even knowing it…"

Heero smiled "Ok we just got lucky let's get out of here before anyone else recognizes you."

Xxx

Kira sipped some tea as Lacus drew a white mustache on a blue Haro "How many of those did Athrun make?"

Lacus smiled "Twenty four one for each performance I did, alright the one with the mustache is it!" she tossed the blue Haro and they started to chase it through the back yard.

"That's Athrun alright… He always loves making robots for his friends…" Kira said as he smiled at the bouncing round robots.

Siegel Clyne entered the small gazebo from the house and smiled "I've received confirmation that they've left Orb and are headed here, but one problem…"

Kira looked up "What is it Mr. Clyne?"

"They neglected to tell them where you are… besides the plant you were on…" Reverend Malchio said as he entered behind Siegel Lacus got up and helped him to a seat.

"Kira do you have any idea where they might look for you?" Malchio asked as he was handed a cup of tea and the saucer from Lacus.

"No, but I don't think they'd check here in fact they'd probably avoid contact with people they know." Kira said he looked at the blind reverend

Lacus smiled "I have an idea, why don't I take Kira with me while I go shopping, chances are they'll look for him in public places. And I can find him something other than that uniform to wear…"

She said as Kira stood up he was in a red ZAFT pilots uniform "It's good that Athrun's… that's it they'll head for Athrun's first his place is on this Plant."

Malchio smiled "Well then, why don't you go shopping they'll probably use his house as a base if the description of Heero you gave us is right he'll see it as a good point to work from."

Siegel nodded "We'll wait here if by the off chance they show up, they probably won't but stranger has happened."

Xxx

Athrun walked up to the gate to the house he owned "Not much has changed…" he keyed the number sequence into the lock and the gate opened

Trowa smirked "Remind me after this is all over to ask for a raise… if ZAFT elite pilots get paid like this…" he pointed towards the two car garage.

Dearka grumbled "They don't… it's the fact that Athrun's father is the head of ZAFT and happens to come from the second most prominent family in the plants…"

Relena blinked "Who's the first?"

"The Clyne family, the family of the supreme council chairman Siegel Clyne. So Athrun i only heard you had one car why do you have a…" Nicol started pointing at the garage.

Athrun smiled "Two car garage, one for my every day car the other is for when I was going to be seen with Lacus… though I would drive it when I got the choice…"

Yzak blinked "Ok Zala what were you hiding from us?"

"The fact that I have one of the updated versions of the older style sports cars from the A.D. Period? Oh just for the fact that you'd want to drive it." Athrun said as he opened the front door to his house.

The group stepped through and Athrun stopped "Someone's been here."

Heero drew his gun "Weapons we'll search it top to bottom, check for bugs and sensors, if we've been compromised we get out while we can."

Athrun walked over to the small table in the entry way "Not what I meant Heero, only a few people have key's to this place or know the code to get past the entrance, amongst them are my father Yzak who has a spare set of keys for me at his apartment, and the last is Lacus… I doubt my father came here after the disappearance Yzak was with us that leaves Lacus."

"Someone could have taken the key's from Yzak's place…" Dearka said

Yzak shook his head "Doubt it… one because they aren't there, they're on my keys in my pocket, two because of what Zala's looking at."

Athrun looked at the neatly stacked pile of mail "Lacus was here recently she took the mail in from last week…"

Hilde smiled "Well whoever this Lacus person is she sounds nice enough to do that for someone who's been missing a year…"

"She was my fiancée… but the mail is only from last week…" Athrun flipped through the mail and nearly slapped himself "Yzak go check my closet for how many uniforms are in there…"

Yzak started up the stairs and stopped "Why?"

"Because I have a feeling if one is missing, I have three uniforms I'm wearing one there should be two in the closet if one's missing I know where Kira is." Athrun said and made everyone stop.

Dearka rolled his eyes "Damn if your father or Yzak's mother caught wind that Clyne was…"

Duo laughed "So that's who our contact was supposed to be, or the friend Miss. Simmons was talking about…"

Xxx

A car pulled up at the gate outside and a man in a green uniform got out "Commander do you really thing they're here?"

"They're here alright, Siegel said so to say the least I'm glad the kid was alive though having him apologize was a little strange…" The other man said as he got out wearing a long dark green trench coat over a yellow and black uniform.

The first man sighed as he walked over and keyed the code they had been given for the gate "Commander…"

The second man walked through the gate with a slight limp sipping a thermos of coffee with a smirk "This brew could use a little more of the Arabic blend, DaCosta…"

Martin DaCosta rolled his eyes as he walked through the gate "Commander Waltfeld shouldn't you be thinking about…"

"They already know we're here, one of them spotted us from the second story window we probably have guns pointed on us already remain calm DaCosta we have to make contact and bring them to Clyne without getting shot at preferably…" Andrew Waltfeld said as he walked up the main drive towards the front door.

Xxx

Yzak barreled down the steps "Waltfeld, He's coming up the main drive!"

Dearka blinked "But we saw him get smoked by Kira in the desert how is he alive? More importantly how did he get in?"

Heero pulled his pistol, "Get the girls to a back exit if he's hostile we'll take him down…"

The doorbell rang behind them Trowa spun and had a gun leveled at the door a knock came "Hay, open up we know you're in there…" a voice came from outside

Heero nodded to Duo who went left into the dining room and took aim through the window at the man

Athrun pulled the curved knife he had procured a while back "I'll answer the door keep the guns on him…"

Heero nodded as Trowa, and Wufei spread to the other side he joined Duo the other pilots got the girls to the back of the house and waited Athrun walked forward to the door and opened it "I don't like solicitors…"

"Good cus we aren't soliciting anything… Athrun Zala I presume, does the name Kira Yamato ring a bell?" Andrew said as he stood at the door.

Athrun glared "Where is he?"

"Easy and call your boys off it's just me and my aid, we're friends. I have a lot of respect for the kid he's one hell of a pilot…" Andrew said as Athrun stood his ground.

"Who sent you?" Athrun asked

"Siegel Clyne, he's the friend… and your friend Kira is with him and Lacus." Waltfeld said "So are you going to let us in or do we have to continue negotiations through an open door?"

Athrun nodded and let them in "Guns down they're friendly."

Waltfeld blinked as he heard the guns safeties being clicked and holstered "Well I didn't expect such a warm welcome…" he stepped through the door and saw the other pilots step out.

Cagalli gasped as she saw him "Commander Waltfeld… umm…"

Waltfeld smiled "Well did Aisha have an effect on you. You actually look like a girl now…"

Cagalli shot a glare at him "I thought you were dead, and no she didn't this is just part of the undercover operation we're part of…"

Waltfeld sighed "So where to begin?"

Heero walked over "How about just telling us where Kira is…"

Andrew looked back at DaCosta "Where's the kid at…"

"Chairman Clyne said he went out with Lacus to get something other than a military uniform to wear…" Martin said as he walked into the small entry way.

Heero nodded "Well then, who are you exactly…"

Yzak blinked "We thought he was dead so we didn't add him to the reports…"

Andrew grimaced "Do you honestly think I'll be killed that easily?"

Yzak shrugged "The strike did pretty much total your suit… and it blew up…"

Andrew held out the hand not holding the thermos "Commander Andrew Waltfeld, otherwise known as the Desert Tiger."

Heero took the handshake "Heero Yuy ESUN Preventers taskforce." He blinked "Can you still pilot?" he asked realizing that the hand was a very lifelike prosthetic.

Waltfeld shrugged "Haven't tried yet…"

Duo smiled "Well then where to because we know where Kira is now… and we had a whole week to look for him…"  
Relena walked out from the kitchen "Well, I'd like to meet with the Chairman if possible, I'd like to end this war with as little bloodshed as possible…"

Waltfeld looked at her "Well I don't know what you can do about it but you're welcome to try he's been trying to stop the radical faction from going forward with operation Spit Break."

Trowa looked at him "What are the details of the operation?"

Andrew looked at him "The plan is to attack the panama base of the Atlantic federation, their last spaceport effectively cutting the supply lines with their space forces."

"A sound plan ending in a swift victory… what's the catch?" Wufei asked

"The fact that they wouldn't stop there they would then march on the space forces forcing them into a protracted siege, then continue to march on the ground forces of the federation finishing the war and all resistance in the end total the Federations forces would be decimated…" Waltfeld said "However it would end with nothing but hatred for what we had done…"

Hilde nodded "We can think of a solution later, let's go to the Clyne residence and see Kira…"

Xxx

Kira pulled his new cloths on and walked out of his room right into Lacus "Are they here yet Lacus?"

She shook her head "Commander Waltfeld isn't back yet and we…" the doorbell rang and they both smiled.

Xxx

The door opened and Athrun ducked as a pink Haro flew right at Heero and he caught it "What the hell are these things?"

The pink ball rolled back out of his hand and landed on Athrun's head "Athrun, Athrun!" the little round robot said as it bounced up and down on his head.

The pilots all stared at the strange robot as Athrun tried to catch it just laughing.

"Athrun… why did you make so many of these things?" Kira said as he slipped on one and flew out the door landing next to his friend.

The pilots all screamed in unison "KIRA!" and tackled him

Wufei and Heero stayed out of it and blinked as a girl showed up at the door "Well it's good to see you again Athrun!" the pink haired girl said with a smile on her face.

"Lacus… I think this…" Athrun finally caught the pink Haro "Is yours…" he handed the Haro to her.

"Mr. Pink didn't Athrun ask you the last time he saw you to not bounce on his head…" Lacus took the pink Haro and smiled at it…

"Let's head inside we have news…" Kira said as he pulled himself up.

Xxx

Hartman walked off the shuttle and smiled as he saw Rau "Commander Le Cruset it's been some time…" he walked forward and extended a hand to his former commander.

"It has indeed Hartman, it's good to see you again I saw Athrun and the others just a little while ago…" Rau said with a smile.

Hartman's blood froze "What…"

Rau blinked "They've returned safe and I look forward to the report of what happened…"

"Commander if they're here we have problems, they've defected at least some of them have from my knowledge… were they with anyone?" Hartman asked.

"They had a small group of other red's with them and a few greens…" Rau said.

Hartman looked at him "Commander, we have to get in touch with the chairman we have been infiltrated and need to find them."

Rau nodded "Good because I planted a bug on Yzak as I passed. The one with blue eyes looked ready to kill me in the middle of the spaceport, he's a pilot and a good one I'd bet…" Rau started walking with Hartman

Meer looked at him as he walked away "Well he has my number…"

Xxx

The pilots all sat around the dining room table listening to the recent events and updates of what's happened in the plants and on earth. "And that's the summary of what's happened…" Siegel said as he sat down again at the table.

Duo groaned "Damn what kind of war did we get into?"

Malchio turned towards the voice "The worst kind, one driven by jealousy and greed."

Trowa nodded "Well then, what is our plan to stop Operation Spit Break?"

"Depends on what you mean by stop kid…" Waltfeld said as he took a drink of his coffee.

Siegel looked at them "We've tried to stop it at a number of points but there is one thing you could do to slow it down…"

Waltfeld nodded "The target is panama if we cause a diversion it will draw some of the heat off of the attack…"

"Chairman Clyne what do you know of the new suits being developed?" Heero asked.

"The three new models are the Justice, Freedom, and Providence, each is powered by a nuclear reactor with N-Jammer cancellers. I have been opposed to the project since its inception. Along with the new suits the warship Eternal has been developed for the sole purpose of transporting those suits." Clyne said as he got up. "From my knowledge two of your pilots are in need of machines, if you steal them you'll have no arguments, and it would cause a distraction…"

Wufei blinked "Three we only knew of two new models from ZAFT…"

Waltfeld nodded "The Providence is still in the development phase while the other two are completed already."

The doorbell rang and a few moments later the door opened "Clyne I want an explanation!" a woman stormed in with another behind her both wearing long blue coats of the supreme council.

"Ezalia… he doesn't know anything… yet we were only…" Eileen Canaver said as she stopped and looked around the room at the surprised group.

The silver haired woman stopped at Siegel and glared "Explain to me why my son has been labeled a traitor!"

Eileen coughed "Ezalia… umm…"

"WHAT!" Ezalia spun on her heel and shot an ice cold glare as deadly as a bullet at her.

Eileen pointed at Yzak "Why would the chairman have someone labeled a traitor… who's sitting in his own dining room?"

Ezalia blinked "Yzak…"

Yzak stood up "Umm... we were labeled traitors?"

Waltfeld froze "If that's happened…"

Eileen walked over "We need to find a way to get them out of here… Zala is mobilizing almost all of Armory one to go on a manhunt."

Heero stood up "Where is the ship? If we know they're looking for us they'll close off the spaceport. It also gives us an edge of how to get out of here."

Siegel looked at him and nodded "The Eternal is at Armory one we'll split up and meet at the ship, I'll try to distract Zala just get out and make sure you take the Justice and Freedom."

Waltfeld got up "Chairman acting as a decoy wont…"

Siegel held up his hand "Get Eileen, Lacus and the others out Waltfeld I'll take a handful of our men and distract them…"

Eileen nodded "The reason I came here was to try to buy some time and stop Ezalia from… well…"

"We all thought the same apparently…" Tad Elsman walked in and crossed his arms followed by Yuri Amalfi and his wife"Apparently Zala's the only one who's all for going after his own kid for high treason…"

Nicol got up and smiled "This is going to be a bit bigger of a problem… if they all came here chances are they've been followed…"

Trowa nodded "We need to get out of here, we'll take them with us…"

Tad nodded "He's right we had to shake off several groups tailing us we probably didn't get away clean."

Siegel looked at half of the supreme council standing in his dining room "Well I'll make a better distraction if you can get away that gives us more influence in the long run… and to say the least..."

Athrun got up "Well then… we should go…" the pilots all got up and the council members looked at them each one wearing a red ZAFT uniform.

Ezalia looked at Yzak then back at Siegel "What exactly was going on?"

Heero looked at her "We'll explain after we've escaped… right now our objective is to protect the vice foreign minister to make sure she get's out safe."

Ezalia blinked at Heero "You mean the…"

Relena stood up and brushed wrinkles out of the green uniform "Not the Vice Foreign minister you're thinking of."

A loud bang from the front of the house echoed through the room and the pilots all drew their weapons, Duo pulled Yuri and Tad into the room and aimed down the hall "Move it, we have company!"

A voice yelled down the hall "It's one of the Natural infiltrators shoot him!"

SMG fire opened up and Duo rolled back into the room "Good thing I brought…" he reached into his coat and pulled out a grenade "These…" he pulled the pin and tossed it around the corner down the hall.

The group ran down the hall and towards the driveway more gunfire erupted towards the front of the house the pilots took up positions at the windows "Hay Heero how many are there!" Trowa yelled as Heero analyzed where the shots were coming from.

"About ten five on each car!" He rolled around the door and fired twice killing two instantly with headshots. "Make that eight!"

DaCosta ran forward and lifted a SMG he had taken he aimed and started putting down covering fire "Take them out I'll cover you."

Tad grabbed an SMG and followed suit "Like hell am I letting my son get shot."

Eileen blinked "That's the first time we ever agreed on something in what eight years!" she yelled over the gunfire

Dearka yelled "Well it's about time Mom, by the way meet my girlfriend she's sitting next to you!" He fired taking out another of the attackers.

Eileen looked at Miriallia who looked back Eileen smiled and mouthed 'we'll talk later…'

Miriallia nodded as the gunfire died down and groans could be heard from outside Hilde yelled out "Lay down your weapons and we wont harm you!"

"DROP DEAD NATURAL SCUM!" one of them yelled back as he fired again and the bullet grazed the top of Hilde's hair.

"Damn, that was too close do we need those cars?" Hilde asked Waltfeld who was next to her.

"We can manage with one of them being destroyed but it would draw a lot of attention." Andrew said as he looked at her.

Dorothy crawled forward to Ezalia "So your Yzak's mother…" Dorothy blinked.

Ezalia blinked at the blond haired girl "Yes, what of it?"

"Nice to meet you finally we heard you were trying to help him and the others return safely to their own military… My name is Dorothy Catalonia I'm a senator in the ESUN's parliament." Dorothy said holding out a hand to Ezalia.

Nicol looked at the two of them "Save the introductions for later will you we still have two hostiles…"

"No we don't…" Athrun said as he walked back up the steps into the house…

Wufei blinked "Where the hell did you go?"

"Out the back door and around them I took care of the last three and a sniper that had taken up a position in the hedges." Athrun flicked his knife sending blood flying off of it to the ground then closed it.

"I'd still say Athrun should have a rematch with Heero…" Kira said as he looked at Duo.

Duo groaned "Don't remind me I don't want to be their punching bag again…"

"Let's move the keys are still in their cars…" Athrun said as he helped Cagalli up and looked at Siegel "I don't think I'm engaged any more after what my father is doing am I right?"

Siegel nodded "The engagement was broken off when you disappeared…"

Athrun smiled "I figured as much…" he smiled at Cagalli who blushed

"Athrun… umm… what are you doing?" Cagalli asked as she looked at him.

"Something I should have done before the battle started at Libra…" Athrun pulled Cagalli towards him and kissed her.

Nicol coughed "Bout time Athrun…"

Cagalli melted in his arms and almost cried as he pulled away "Athrun…" She blinked her face as red as his uniform.

Heero stood up and made his way to the door "Athrun lock lips later we have to get out of here still…"

The groups made their way to the cars and climbed in Siegel stopped at Waltfeld's car "Make sure my daughter is safe Commander."

Waltfeld nodded and watched Siegel walk to the rear of the car "Lacus… I'll probably never see you again, I love you and I want you to stay safe by any means, also the Mendel colony holds some answers for why I said Kira should be protected."

Lacus hugged her father "I'll miss you dad…" she kissed him on the cheek and sat back down.

Siegel nodded to Waltfeld who pulled out the other cars followed each being driven by one of the pilots of the preventers, they saluted the chairman as they drove past and off towards the base.

Waltfeld picked up a radio he had "We're headed for Armory one, follow my lead the cover is you're the crew of the Eternal, I was designated its captain by Zala without him knowing where my loyalties truly lied."

Heero picked up his radio "Rodger that, this is the car with Vice Foreign minister Darlian."

Xxx

Hartman walked around the command center in Armory one looking at the map _"Why did auntie run? She knows what Yzak has gotten himself into he's only proven that he's a traitor and a natural lover even though they killed his own father and brother."_

Rau smirked "We have the spaceport and routes out of the plant completely blocked off there's nowhere to run it's only a matter of time before they're found. Any news from the team sent to former Chairman Clyne's estate?"

"No sir none yet" a controller said from his seat "Though we do have confirmation that Clyne is on the run towards the spaceport."

Hartman smiled "He's the real traitor he's been trying to stop operation Spit Break from the start."

Rau nodded "A thorn in the side of the new chairman must be pulled out…"

Xxx

Siegel came to a sliding stop as the car skid on the water a blockade on the road ahead of him _"So this is it…" _

An officer stepped forward in the light "Former Chairman Clyne surrender and your life will be spared!"

Clyne opened the door and stepped out into the rain he was holding a white rose he yelled "So I can live in a world ruled by a tyrant!" a single shot rang out

The officer stood there arm extended holding a pistol he watched as Clyne collapsed to his knees then fell forward in a pool of blood shot through the heart. He holstered his pistol and walked back through the line "Inform Chairman Zala that Clyne is dead."

"Yes sir Commander Graves." One of the soldiers said as Leons Graves walked past wearing a white uniform under his trench coat.

Xxx

Andrew drove up to the entrance of the base "Commander Andrew Waltfeld I've retrieved the crew of my ship that was around the plants we're reporting in."

The man at the gatehouse nodded "Understood sir your unit may pass." He handed him back his identification card not asking questions of the senior commander.

He car drove through the entrance and towards the docks. "Alright when we get out we have a few minutes to make sure we get all non Clyne faction members off the ship I'll head to the bridge and send the announcement to the crew we'll be going out hot so expect a harsh exit…" Waltfeld said as the others drove up to the dock.

They made their way into the hangar and Eileen smiled at her son "Well Dearka you have a little explaining to do…"

Dearka gulped "I'll try to umm… Why is Miriallia giggling?"

Eileen sighed as Tad walked up to his son "Just warning you she probably takes after your mother and cant cook…"

Eileen glared at Tad "So what you ate it and smiled didn't you!"

Miriallia blushed "How did he guess?"

Dearka groaned as his parents argued "Will you two knock it off! If you keep this up I'll move to the ESUN just so I'm as far away as humanly possible!"

Tad and Eileen looked at their son and blinked then looked back at each other "What happened to our son and when did he grow up?" Eileen asked Tad.

Ezalia sighed as Yuri walked over with his wife "Just how much happened that changed Dearka that much Yzak?"

Yzak rolled his eyes "You try being locked up with Elsman for the better part of a month and try not to get him to grow up a little, then again it could be his girlfriend Miriallia…" he pointed at the brunette in the green uniform.

Ezalia looked at her son "When did my son get incarcerated." She glared at him.

"I'll explain later… but it's a good story to say the least…" Yzak said with a slight smile.

Shiho sighed "I've already heard it and I'm impressed that you're still alive after doing that…"

The group made their way through the walkway to the ships boarding ramp Waltfeld stopped then backed up "They have two guards at the entrance no way in hell they'll let us all pass."

Dearka looked at Heero "Hay Heero think we can pull off a repeat of the cabbage trick?"

Waltfeld looked at the pilots as they nodded at each other "What's the cabbage trick?"

Yzak smirked as he pushed off "I think this will work for a makeshift cabbage…" he held up his shoe.

Heero nodded and took the shoe, "when it floats past we'll have a few seconds to get both of them."

Athrun nodded "So this is what you did when you got us out from that interrogation cell…"

Yzak smirked "I still won't ever trust Heero with vegetables around…"

"Ok, throwing." Heero said as he tossed the shoe lightly down the hall so it would float between the two guards.

The guards blinked as they watched the shoe float past then down the ramp towards the Eternal, Yzak and Dearka rammed into them and knocked them out "Worked like a charm, kind of sad though that ZAFT soldiers are as gullible as OZ's regulars." Yzak said as he got his shoe.

Relena blinked as she looked at Heero "You came up with that?"

Athrun smirked as he pushed off "I believe he came up with that as part of our old saying…"

Waltfeld looked at Nicol "Well whatever it is it works…"

Duo smiled "Let's move…" they pushed off and headed for the ship when Athrun stopped at the end of the hall.

"Athrun!" a male voice yelled as he reached the ramp to the ship, he looked back and saw his father.

"Father!" Athrun yelled and his eyes widened as Patrick Zala raised a gun and fired grazing Athrun's shoulder.

Trowa grabbed Athrun and returned fire "Damn we've been found out."

Patrick rolled back behind the wall as other soldiers opened fire on the hatch, as soon as Trowa and Athrun were through Heero shut the hatch.

"No time to let anyone off now, if they're loyalists then we stick them in a lifeboat." Heero said as he walked into the ship

Xxx

Andrew floated down into his seat "DaCosta begin final preparations for launch…"

Lacus took a seat behind Waltfeld on the bridge's raised platform.

Ezalia took a seat at an electronic warfare station "Andrew I hope you know that this ship doesn't have the firepower to break through alone…"

Waltfeld smirked "That's why we have Kira and Athrun…"

A line opened with the bridge "Athrun was hit while boarding it's a minor wound he can still pilot." Heero said.

Hilde floated down to a control station and started work "Hay Duo they're trying to shut down our engines from the lines connected to the ship…"

Duo cracked his fingers and took the consol next to Ezalia "Time to put my skills back to work…" he started typing and smirked "Heero was right the military base systems are jokes in comparison to OZ and the Earth Alliance's …"

Hilde smiled as she looked at him "I'll create a diversion…"

Ezalia blinked "What kind of diversion?"

Trowa floated down to the seat next to DaCosta "The kind that scrambles their forces in all the wrong directions…"

Yzak smirked as he took the seat opposite his mother "Trust me when I say this, next to Kira Duo and Heero are the best hackers in our little unit… If I didn't know Duo to be a almost ridiculously honest person id say he lived a second life as a thief on the side."

Duo grinned and rubbed the back of his head "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, yep that's me in a nutshell."

Yuri took a seat on the bridge and sighed "Just what did our boys get caught up in…"

Relena smiled as she floated over "Well it may not count for much but they did resolve a war that was similar at least in scale and are considered heroes in the ESUN."

Ezalia blinked "I still don't know what this ESUN is or why my son was missing for a year."

Yzak sighed "We helped topple two world governments and stop a psychopath from dropping a battleship the size of a colony on a earth on the opposite side of the galaxy does that explain it?"

Relena blinked as did the others "Well for now that explains it in a nutshell once we're in safe territory we'll elaborate."

Duo groaned "They've changed the electronic lock code to the hatch bay's hatch."

Waltfeld smirked "They're smart… too bad we have guns… Fire."

DaCosta pressed a button and the main cannon on the bow of the Eternal fired blowing the hatch apart.

"Take the Eternal out this is a fast ship they won't catch us…" Waltfeld said

Xxx

Kira climbed into the cockpit of the Freedom and smiled "This looks a lot like…"

Heero floated up to the Freedom "Kira, these two machines have influences from the machines my mother developed but Dr. J planted the cockpit design apparently plug in the drive to the ZERO system and it should work, we'll have to have Howard upgrade the equipment."

Kira nodded "Well this will be interesting…" he plugged the drive into the suit and started the pre launch checks _"It probably won't be as powerful as the strike, the reactor isn't producing the level of output as the strike I'll see if Howard can replace that…"_

Athrun dropped down into the cockpit of the Justice and went over the weapons systems "Just my style, close quarters, I'm guessing the Freedom is designed for ranged combat…"

Heero appeared at the hatch "You sure your shoulder is up for this Athrun?"

"I piloted after being beaten up in that interrogation room and then going through a group of OZ soldiers to get to my machine in hand to hand combat, it can wait… The ZERO system should work with this layout right?" Athrun asked as he looked up towards Heero.

Heero nodded "Just don't forget this thing isn't as impervious as the Aegis was the armor needs changed out still…"

Athrun nodded and activated the system "Athrun Zala, Justice ready to launch."

Kira smiled as he closed the hatch and the system activated "Kira Yamato, Freedom ready to launch."

Xxx

The Eternal broke through the wreckage of the door and flew out at high speed towards the blockade "We've got company."

"Kira, Athrun you're clear to launch from the main launch." Miriallia said as she took a seat in the CIC

Kira and Athrun appeared on the screen in matching flight suits one red the other blue "Rodger that Miriallia we'll keep the ship covered."

Ezalia stood up and looked at them "Take the M.E.T.E.O.R.'S they're better equipped to take out ships."

Duo blinked as Ezalia looked at Waltfeld who nodded "Launch the Meteor Units when the Freedom and Justice have launched."

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching!" the justice roared out of the launch bay and flew to the left of the ship.

Kira smirked "Kira Yamato, Freedom let's do this!" he launched and rolled over the bow to the right side.

Dearka groaned as he picked up a headset "Guys… phase shift…"

"Thanks Dearka almost forgot too used to solid armor…"Kira said as he pressed the button and the Freedom changed from a dark metallic grey into the white black and blue of the armor.

Athrun smirked as he pushed the button and the Justice transformed into red white and black. "Don't worry… what's happening with the hull?"

Athrun and Kira watched as the two forward armaments detached and rotated parallel with the ships flight "Fly forward and dock with them they're weapons systems developed for use with the Freedom and Justice known as Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer's dock with them and the firepower of the two suits is nearly on par with a squadron of suits." Ezalia said with a smile.

Yzak looked at his mother "Why do you know so much about the unit's mom?"

"I was part of the design team for the Eternal and the three prototype models, you forget besides being part of the supreme council my specialty is aerospace engineering." Ezalia said.

The two suits docked with the weapons systems and they approached the blockade.

Xxxxxx

R.I.P Siegel

Kira is back in the game the Eternal has broken out and the Justice and Freedom have launched next chapter the two badass suits of the C.E. get to knock the ZAFT forces for a loop. And as Heero reqested I gave him a gunfight…

Duo grinned as he snuck up behind Ald "Thanks man I wanted to use a grenade sooooo bad!"

You carried them around with you even on the Archangel Duo what the hell were you doing all the time…

"Waiting for the right time to throw a grenade…" Duo said with a grin

Dearka walked over "Hay what's with getting Miriallia friendly with my mom?"

What…

"I mean honestly man now I'm getting grilled for details every time I have free time. You had better fix this." Dearka glared.

Be happy damn it I let you pull off the cabbage trick again.

"Fine… but get my mom to quit fussing over Miriallia I can't get any time with her…" Dearka said as he opened the fridge "Hay Ald what is this garbage?" he pulled out a can and eyed it.

"It's called Amp Dearka try some…" Trowa said as he grabbed a can "They're pretty good."

Great now the pilots are getting wired on energy drinks… See you next time guys…


	20. Chapter 20

Ok Here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Hay guy's sorry for the delay had a lot going on this week and my notes and plot points for this chapter were accidentally deleted so I had to rework them again…

"Ald, What happened to all the coffee again?" Zechs asked as he walked over

Huh but I just brewed… damn it to hell WALTFELD!

"What it tasted like garbage…" Andrew said as he mixed coffee in a beaker over a burner

It's espresso it's supposed to be strong.

"HAY WHO DRANK ALL THE FING COFFEE!" Yzak roared "ALD GO GET SOME!"

Fine just don't kill me, hay how about you two let off some of that steam with a little combat?

"How about we let some steam off after we've had our coffee…" Athrun and Cagalli both picked up Ald and dragged him to the door.

Ok guys ok I get it, please enjoy the chapter guys and as always read and review… hay quit shoving or I'll get you decaf

*THWACK* *BANG*

xxxxxx

Ch 20

DaCosta blinked "Mobile suit forces approaching fifty contacts it's the Jachin Due forces!"

Waltfeld smirked "Alright boys let's see what those machines can do…"

Heero looked up at Waltfeld "Do you have any mobile suits onboard?"

"Sorry fresh out of those this ship was designed for the exclusive use of the Justice and the Freedom." Waltfeld said with a little hint of sarcasm.

Duo groaned "Are all the members of ZAFT sarcastic…"

"No just the good pilots…" Dearka said with a smirk.

Lacus sighed "Please open all lines for an outgoing communication."

Waltfeld nodded "Go ahead."

"My name is Lacus Clyne, although I am an enemy of chairman Zala because we imagine different futures for our people, I have no desire at all to fight against you. Please let our ship go in peace, and I beseech you all once again to think carefully about what we should really be fighting against." Lacus finished and the line closed.

Xxx

"Commander?" a ZAFT pilot asked.

"Don't be confused by her words, our orders are to attack and that's what we're gonna do!" The commander replied as he fired his anti ship missiles

Xxx

Athrun smirked as the ZERO system activated "Kira, you take the left I'll take the right whoever finishes first wins and the looser buys the drinks."

"Alright Athrun… but we'll tack on winners suit takes priority when Howard gets his hands on them." Kira said as he started locking onto the suits.

Yzak laughed in his seat "They haven't changed one bit."

Some explosions went off in the distance "What the hell was that?" Waltfeld asked as he looked to DaCosta

"Unknown suit approaching fast it's fighting the Jachin forces, putting in on screen." DaCosta pushed a few buttons and a few seconds later the suit was shown.

"Well good thing the message got through we have a little backup now…" Heero said with a smirk.

Tad Elsman looked at him "Who is he one of your guys?"

Duo laughed "Well I didn't expect him to come…"

Ezalia blinked as she looked at the machine "It's some form of twin headed mobile armor?"

Wufei shook his head "That's the Epyon one of our Gundam's piloted by Colonel Zechs."

A line opened with the eternal "Hope I'm not too late to join in this little party…" Zechs said as he flipped another page in a book he was reading.

"Not at all Lightning Count… in fact Athrun and Kira just made a little bet whoever has the most suits finished off first is the first to have their suit tuned up and looser buys the drinks for the winner." Dearka said.

Zechs snapped his book shut "Well then… the Epyon could use an overhaul after what it went through, make that whoever has the most suits wins." He rolled the Epyon and transformed it drawing its beam saber bringing and bringing it across a Ginn in one motion.

Xxx

Rau smirked as he climbed into his new suit he activated it and a line was opened with him "Commander an unidentified suit has appeared and is fighting on the side of the Eternal."

Rau smirked "It's probably one of the suits Hartman told me about, I'll deal with it have the others focus on the Freedom, Justice and Eternal."

"Yes sir." The line closed as Rau moved the suit to the exit bay.

He opened a line with control "Rau Le Creuset, Providence launching." The dark grey blue and red machine launched.

"Right behind you commander, Dave Hartman CGUE Assault type launching." He launched and followed the Providence towards the battle.

Xxx

Kira and Athrun fired each of the targets their suits locked onto being destroyed under a wave of missiles and beams "Damn for not being able to take shots like our old suits these things pack a lot of firepower!" Kira said as he fired another barrage into the GINN's

"Ya but it's firepower is only being backed up by the Meteors, alone they have a little less… and the beam weaponry on our suits will need upgraded once Howard get's his hands on them the cooling sequence is slow." Athrun said as he fired the beam rifle.

Zechs rolled over a CGUE and cut its legs off "If it's too slow get in close!"

Kira blinked "What the hell are they doing?"

"Retreating… why they still outnumber us and they want the ship back, something's up." Athrun said as he moved back towards the ship.

A line opened "To the pilots of the Justice, Freedom It's time to find out how much you've improved since we last faced each other too bad the Hawk of Endymion isn't here to save you this time." Rau Le Cruset flew forward and launched the Dragoons system from the back of the Providence

Zechs smirked "So this is the commander you told us about Yzak…" he flicked open the channel with him "To Commander Le Cruset of the ZAFT forces, this is Colonel Zechs Marquise of the ESUN preventers I challenge you to honorable combat in a one on one duel."

Rau smirked "Well then Colonel Zechs, I accept show me what a pathetic natural like you can do."

Heero and all the other pilots broke out into riot of laughter that could be heard across all the frequencies "Oh man… Commander Le Cruset doesn't know who he challenged does he…" Dearka laughed

Yuri blinked as Nicol nodded with a grin "The Lightning count is going to tear him apart he's only lost to one opponent and that was Heero piloting the Wing Zero."

Xxx

Zechs smirked as he charged the Providence at full speed Rau returned fire from the large beam rifle _"Damn he's fast." _

Zechs smirked "It doesn't matter how powerful you are if you can't hit me!" Zechs roared as he kicked the Providence

Rau laughed "Too bad you made the mistake of getting close!"

Zechs watched as the backpack broke apart piece by piece until he was surrounded "_what the hell is this?"_

Ezalia's eyes went wide "Colonel Zechs he's activated the Dragoon system get out of there or you'll be shot to hell and back!"

"TOO LATE!" Rau roared as he pressed the firing switch

Zechs smirked as he transformed the Epyon and rolled out being chased by the flying Dragoon bits firing their green beams at him _"Now that's more like it." _ He turned and activated the search eye _"let's see what this machine of his can do."_

Xxx

Hartman watched Rau open fire on Zechs _"So that was that blond headed commander and the red gundam was his… not bad. Now to begin my part of this little distraction." _ He rolled the CGUE "Alright team our targets are the Eternal, Freedom and the Justice now that Commander Le Cruset has tied up that unknown suit bring those traitors down."

Hartman charged glaring at the Justice and the Freedom _"Time to show them why they call me the red wolf!" _ He drew the twin heavy laser swords and flipped the one over in his hand "For ZAFT!"

Xxx

Athrun blinked as his sensors picked up something "Kira we have incoming!" he disengaged the Meteor and drew a beam saber and blinked _"What the hell… alright…"_ he activated the second part of the weapons system and the saber extended then the double ended beam saber activated.

"Kira protect the Eternal I'll deal with Hartman." Athrun charged the crimson red CGUE.

Xxx

"Well well if it isn't Athrun Zala the traitorous son of the chairman." Hartman's sword clashed with the Justice "You're still as pathetic as when I saw you in basic." He brought the second sword up from below trying to pierce the cockpit.

The Justice rolled around the CGUE and Athrun smirked as he flew to a distance "So you think but I've gotten a lot of practice thanks to fighting in Operation Meteor." He deactivated the beam saber and waited for Hartman to catch up. _"If I aim just right I should be able to throw his suit off balance with one good hit."_

Hartman charged again _"He's gotten better… I wonder if Yzak has as well. No matter he's still… wait he's luring me into a trap!"_

Athrun smirked as he grabbed the twin Bassel beam boomerangs and threw them _"One should cut the legs off the other at least one of the arms, the ZERO system is making this fight a joke."_

Xxx

Rau smirked as the Epyon rolled under another attack "For someone who wanted to fight you like to run a lot."

"Who said I was running?" Zechs turned and transformed the Epyon and launched the whip around the leg of the providence "Running and luring your enemy into an area where your type of combat is more suited is called a tactical retreat!" He thrust at the Providence driving the beam saber into the large backpack of the Dragoon system _"The control unit houses not only the cooling unit for the suits many beam weapons but also the main stabilization computer for the Dragoons." _

Rau grit his teeth as he realized he was trapped surrounded by downed GINN's and CGUE's _"Well planned but this little chess game isn't over yet!" _he drew the beam saber and thrust at the Epyon forcing Zechs back "I don't need Dragoons to fight… what!"

Small explosions rippled across the Dragoon pack and Rau ejected it right as it blew up

Zechs smiled _"Cause enough heat to build up in the primary cooling device and the backpack will explode with it knocked out the smaller secondary one has to absorb all the heat from both the mobile suit and the beam weaponry causing the main computer and drive systems to overheat shutting down the whole suit. He's no threat anymore." _ Zechs deactivated the beam saber "I'll look forward to the next time we meet Rau Le Cruset." He rolled over the downed suit and headed for the Eternal."

Xxx

Kira deactivated the meteor and both of the units reattached themselves to the Eternal "Commander Waltfeld any plans of where to go?" Kira asked

Heero looked up at Waltfeld "Does this ship have atmospheric capabilities?"

Waltfeld looked at Ezalia who groaned "Yes the Eternal does have the capability to enter the atmosphere but what good does… what are you doing?" she looked at Duo who started typing like mad

"Trying to get a link with… Jackpot we're through." Duo said as a line was connected "Hay Heero, we're connected with…"

"I know…" Heero looked up at the main monitor as Erica appeared on it "Do we have room to hide a second warship?"

Erica blinked "What did you do that we have to hide a second warship now? Heero if yo… Lacus what happened?"

Lacus smiled "Miss. Simmons we were forced to escape with the Eternal and are currently engaged on the outer borders of ZAFT controlled space…"

"I see… Heero dear would…" Erica blinked as Heero glared at her "Oh don't you give me that glare your father did the same thing when I…" Heero cut the sound then transferred the picture to his monitor only.

"Mother would you please send the Zero up to meet the Eternal it's a little under guarded and under armed for a warship." Heero said as Erica blinked why she could only see him now.

"Understood dear… just try to be a little more civil, your father was so nice to be around when he wasn't on a mission." Erica said with a smile.

"I am on a mission I don't have to be nice or civil right now." Heero said in a monotone with a glare.

Erica smiled "Fine but after the Eternal is out of combat introduce yourself properly to Miss. Clyne I was a good friend of her mothers."

Heero nodded "So can we hide the ship or do I have to find a place in space?"

Erica nodded "The hangar the Archangel is housed in has a twin a few hundred yards down the coast."

Heero blinked as he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder he looked up to see Ezalia "It isn't nice to talk to your mother like that you know… would you mind putting her back on the main screen considering I was the designer of this ship and know its capabilities."

Heero sighed and transferred her back to the main screen and Erica looked at her "You've got to be kidding me…"

Ezalia groaned "You…"

Yzak and Heero looked at each other then back at their mothers "What's…" Yzak started.

"Long story Yzak I'll tell you later… So Erica it's been some time what's it been five years?" Ezalia started.

"Since the aerospace convention at Copernicus about that… sorry for um…" Erica blushed slightly.

"Correcting my calculations for the theory I had on warp drives?" Ezalia finished.

"Ya… I didn't mean to I just…" Erica blinked as Ezalia smiled.

"So Heero is your son he's not from here so I'm guessing neither are you?" Ezalia asked.

Erica nodded "My father was one of the scientists who originally developed mobile suits he planted the basis of the mass produced models in the Plant's database to make the GINN."

Ezalia nodded "And I'm guessing he also developed a warp drive… that's the only reason you could correct my math."

Erica sighed "Yes… and yes we will give you asylum make it to the debris belt and Heero's suit will be waiting, it's already been launched along the flight path your shuttle took."

"Understood, Commander Waltfeld we'll probably intercept it over the remains of Junius seven." Heero said as he got up "I'm going to go get ready it's not that far off."

Xxx

Hartman's eyes widened as the beam boomerangs were let loose _"He…" _ they cut the legs off of his suit and the second missed coming back around cutting the right arm off throwing the suit completely off balance and nearly disarming the suit _"He didn't aim to kill me, Athrun what are you thinking if I was anyone else and didn't think you Yzak or the rest of the old Le Cruset team had a reason I'd take this opportunity to take you out."_ He watched as the justice caught the boomerangs and flew towards the eternal that was escaping at high speed.

A line opened with him "Commander Hartman what's the matter with you why aren't you in pursuit?" Chairman Zala roared.

"Your little innocent traitorous son disabled my suit I'm lucky he didn't finish me off, I can't beat something powered by a nuclear reactor in a CGUE." Hartman said as Patrick Zala glared at him.

"Next time you won't be in a CGUE, The X11A Regenerate has been completed and you'll be piloting it. Expect your new orders within the next twenty-four hours." Patrick said as he shut the line.

Hartman smirked _"The Regenerate huh… oh right it's that one based off of the Aegis's frame wait…" _he pulled up the details on his screen "This thing's huge it's thirty five meters in height that's almost double a normal suit."

Xxx

The Justice, Freedom, and Epyon docked in the bay and the others waited for the three to head over to them Zechs was the last to meet up with the group "So why did you escape with a full ship again?" he asked.

"The two suits were onboard, we were compromised and our initial means of transport was locked down." Heero said.

Zechs nodded "Granted so who else is with you? I know ten pilots couldn't get a whole ship like this ready to launch while under fire... even if there are you ten…"

"Family of the pilots and the daughter of the former Chairman of ZAFT along with people loyal to his faction." Heero said as he nodded towards the interior.

Xxx

The former supreme council members were talking with Lacus while waiting for the pilots to return when "Commander we have something on radar the size of a small aircraft!" DaCosta yelled.

Relena blinked "Call the hangar that's most likely the Wing Zero, if you have visual bring it up."

She floated forward and stopped next to the group and they looked up at the screen when the visual of the birdlike wing zero in its flight mode appeared flying at full speed.

"No need, Heero's already gotten its signal and it should fly alongside so he can board the suit then bring it aboard." Zechs said as he floated up from the door at the back of the bridge wearing his colonel's uniform.

Waltfeld gaped "But how does he expect to board it at this speed if he misses he'll either drift off into space nearly undetectable or get burnt up by the Eternal's engines!"

Zechs looked at him "You obviously haven't read his file yet… Maxwell did you upload the database yet?"

Duo groaned as he took his seat again "Ya give me a few minutes I was kind of trying to keep this ship from being blown apart…"

Duo plugged in a small portable drive and pulled up a file "Alright here's Heero's file… what you can read of it…"

The main screen showed the same picture the other pilots had seen a little over a year ago "Yep that's the same amount of black ink, the only things long enough to read are the things from operation meteor." Yzak said sarcastically

Eileen blinked "Wait is this really Heero how old is he in this picture?" she pointed to the photograph

Nicol laughed "They changed it, that's him when he was fourteen a year before we went there so about two years ago…"

Duo cheered "JACKPOT! I've cracked it now for the real report." He hit the enter key and the black lines of censoring started to turn into the words they once were.

Waltfeld and Zechs started to read like mad "CLO Agent code name: Heero Yuy, real name Odin Lowe II, blood type O. Total kills: Unknown, Bases destroyed: 8, Trained in, mobile suit warfare, sniping, hand to hand combat, combat in closed spaces, explosives handling, hacking…" Duo read off "Damn Heero's been trained in more things than I've even heard of."

Alarms started going off in the ship "Port side hatch number three has opened sir!" DaCosta yelled.

Visual of the hatch came on screen and the Wing Zero was alongside the ship "What's he doing?" Ezalia asked as Heero stood at the door in his black flight suit.

Xxx

"_I need to clear some of this from my mind nothing better than a high speed exit." _ Heero thought as he eyed up the Zero closing _"Reduce speed… now."_

The Zero slowed and started to drop back, he jumped _"I hate this part!" _he hit and rolled along the surface of the Zero _"Can't miss…" _Heero extended his arm and grabbed a gap in the armor where the cockpit was _"Perfect." _He punched in the code and the hatch opened

Xxx

A line opened with the Eternal "Open the back hatch I'm bringing the Zero aboard." Heero said.

Waltfeld nodded "Alright kid, doors open."

Relena looked at the group of the supreme council members "If you'd like we have some time before reentry we can begin the explanations and introductions…"

Yuri nodded "Well then where do we start?"

Nicol got up from his seat "How about at the beginning when we went through that hole generated by the warp drive."

Dearka groaned "Hay Commander Waltfeld got any of that coffee you make this is going to be one long story…"

"None of my brew but the ship has some…" Waltfeld said "Let's move to the briefing room… DaCosta you have command."

"Sir yes, Sir" DaCosta said as he moved up and took his seat.

Xxx

Tad blinked as they watched the new Edwards footage again "I still don't believe it… how could you botch a mission this important?" he looked at his son.

"This is exactly why I divorced you Tad you're too demanding." Eileen said "You couldn't have done it any better given the fact that their information was faulty."

They all jumped as a loud bang echoed through the room "It still pisses me off that we screwed up that mission, then on top of that this happens the next chance we had…" Yzak said as the next mission came on the screen "The Taurus mobile suit trap."

"I remember this mission, the first time I got a chance to face Heero again and Colonel Une decided it was a good idea to use the colonies as a hostage to get you to surrender…" Zechs said "The most underhanded tactics I've ever seen."

They watched as the battle unfolded until Heero self detonated the Wing. "Good lord how did he survive? You said that the suits were upgraded with nuclear reactors if that went up he in all rights should be dead."

Xxx

"If I didn't know that this was real I'd think I was watching a full length feature film…" Hilde said as she sipped some of her coffee. "Mmmm this is good."

Waltfeld raised his mug "Thanks though I think it's still missing a little needs more of the Arabic blend I did a month back…"

Ezalia sighed "Alright so exactly what happened after the war?"

Zechs stood "The founding of the current ESUN or Earth Sphere United Nation, and the preventers task force made for the purpose of stopping wars before they start, and in this case stopping the one that has already started."

"As a result of the record of Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol from the Eve war the ESUN offered them and the Archangel's crew positions with the preventers and they accepted the commissions." Relena said as she got up "We also accepted the task of ending this war."

Trowa nodded "We don't think that it's right for them to help us then send them back here to deal with it on their own…"

The comm. system activated "Commander we're approaching the atmosphere we need you on the bridge."

Waltfeld got up "Rodger that, all personnel prepare stations for entry into the atmosphere."

Heero got up "I'll contact Howard and get the needed supplys to convert the Justice and Freedom."

Athrun nodded "Alright, also mention that the reaction time needs tuned up with the armor."

"I'll mention it." Heero said with a smirk.

Zechs smiled "So who won the bet?"

Nicol got up "Kira, final count twenty six machines downed no pilots killed. Getting tied up with Commander Le Cruset was a mistake Colonel…"

Kira shook his head "No I think Zechs won, he got the data on the Providence."

Xxx

The Eternal backed into the hangar and Noin looked at the massive salmon colored ship "Just how many of these ships are there again?"

Natarle leaned against the railing "Depends on the class ships like this and the Archangel were prototypes they could be the only ones but if you're asking about their main battleships hundreds…"

Murrue sighed "Well who would have guessed we'd see her again?"

Noin blinked "Who?"

Mu walked over "So that's the ship of the pink princess…"

"Lacus Clyne daughter of the former chairman of the Plants, also known as the songstress of ZAFT we first met her when we recovered her in a lifeboat near Junius Seven after we escaped." Murrue said.

Howard smiled as the ship finished docking and the rear hatch opened and the new machines walked down into the hangar "Not bad if the data Heero sent me is accurate they'll be just as powerful if not more than the Deathscythe Hell, Altron, Wing Zero, and Epyon."

Xxx

The officers sat around a conference table with Lord Uzumi and the former members of the Plants supreme council "So ZAFT plans to take panama, Chairman Clyne is dead and the radical faction is now in complete control." Uzumi rubbed his temples.

"That's the sum of it…" Yuri said as he stood up "We would like to request asylum in your country."

"If I may, I have a partial solution to this issue." Relena stood up "The ESUN can provide asylum to the members of the council until it is safe for them to return."

Uzumi shook his head "No, Orb is a neutral country that both sides will not question and the ESUN is our trump card right now the Archangel and Preventers may be the only hope of stopping this war before it reaches a genocidal end."

Murrue nodded "Besides the only way to easily get back and forth between the ESUN and here is by the Archangel, it would take weeks before it could return."

"Captain Ramius, I believe we owe you and your crew our thanks for making sure our sons were safe while you were in the ESUN." Ezalia said as she stood and extended a hand to captain Ramius

Murrue smiled "We did our best but we owe them just as much they protected the ship many times over during combat." She took the handshake as the other council members stood.

"We have no intention of running, Lord Uzumi if we can be of any assistance we will each of us are the top of our fields, Ezalia in Aerospace engineering, Yuri mechanical engineering, he is also the developer of the N-jammer canceller, Tad whose specialty is Biochemistry, and myself in information science." Eileen said as she looked at Uzumi.

"If you don't mind temporarily working with Morgenroete to aid the preventers fight against the country you belong to…" Noin said as she got up "I'm sure we could find something, Mrs. Joule you said you had a hand in the development of the Eternal and the mobile suits Freedom and Justice, would you help our chief engineer during the refit of the machines?"

Dorothy coughed "I believe judging by the combat ability of some of the mass produced models of ZAFT and if the Atlantic Federation has improved its armament the other suits could use a refit."

Zechs shook his head "We only need the Justice and Freedom ready for action right now the other machines can hold their own now that we know what we're up against and have seen the tactics of at least one of our opponents."

Tad nodded "We accept the terms."

"Alright we will begin the preparations to stop operation Spit Break." Murrue said as she stood up and straightened her uniform.

Ezalia blinked "I still don't understand why the Preventers choose to wear such antiquated military uniforms…"

Zechs stood up "Call it respect for the fallen if you must but it's the same as the rest of our former militaries of the Alliance, OZ, and the Colonies."

"Also it eliminated the remaining hostilities aboard the ship some of the crew were still a little uncomfortable seeing most of our pilots wearing ZAFT uniforms." Mu said as he stood.

Xxx

"So what is it that you wanted to show us Athrun?" Quatre asked as they rode a lift down to another level of the Morgenroete facility.

Athrun looked at the other pilots "Orb takes after the Sanc kingdom in more than one respect… it also has been developing its own mobile suits to back up its self defense military."

"So what's the big deal?" Trowa asked as the lift came to a halt and they walked into the control room.

Erica looked up "Ah Athrun good the test is about to begin."

The lights came on outside the control room's windows and a large indoor testing facility where three red white and black machines stood "Alright girls begin the test." The three machines activated and started to move.

"What are they rookies?" Wufei asked

"Looks like the way the first GINN moved…" Yzak said

Athrun laughed "Close the OS needs a lot of work I stripped it down before they were lucky if they could stand…"

Duo groaned "Stop the test guys we have what a week before we launch for Panama… think we can rebuild an OS…"

Kira cracked his fingers "I did it in what half a minute with the Strike… we don't need a week…"

Athrun shrugged "Really Kira this is also dealing with machines being piloted by naturals with lower performance spec's than the Strike or any of our suits."

Heero took a seat "Well we can't put them up to our suits specs or they'd black out while piloting them…"

"They're also powered by a battery system, putting a nuclear reactor in each wouldn't be cost effective…" Athrun said as he took a seat and pulled up the spec's on the screen.

Wufei looked at them "They're about the same specs as a Taurus think we can modify the system to the handling of these M1-Astray units?"

Dearka took a seat "Nicol go find us some Coffee we'll need it…"

Xxx

"What is this stuff again?" Ezalia asked as she tapped on a sheet of white metal

Erica groaned "Gundanium Alloy, it's four times stronger than phase shift armor and beam resistant, the only thing is it can only be manufactured in zero gravity."

"Uh huh… and they said the reaction time was slow?" Ezalia asked as she looked at the Justice

"Ya I would expect them to say that the machines they piloted the Aegis and the Strike were upgraded significantly along with the Duel, Blitz, and Buster their performance was higher than these machines, we'll start with replacing the reactor with a gundanium powered nuclear fusion reactor." Howard said as he walked over and looked over some schematics.

Ezalia leaned over to Erica "I'm still a little leery letting this old man with the wrap around shades near the suits…"

Erica looked at her "That's my uncle Howard, one of the original designers of mobile suit technology, and designer of the original prototype for all the gundams even these ones you developed known as the Tallgeese."

Ezalia blinked at him "Were all of the original developers of the gundams this… umm… eccentric?"

"Howard is probably one of the least eccentric of the six of them, the most being either Professor G or my father Dr. J." Erica said as she pulled up a schematic for a machine to cut the plates. "Here…" she put a hand into her pocket and fished out a folded piece of paper "That's a photograph of when I was younger; my father is the one next to Howard with me on his lap. The other four are the other scientists."

She looked at the picture Howard in a very similar blue Hawaiian shirt with the same wrap around shades and a full head of black hair next to him was a brown haired man with about shoulder length wavy hair with round glasses on Erica smiling on his lap. She looked at the other scientists each in white lab coats.

"G went on and on about how stealth technology was the future, he developed that one over there, XXXG-01D2 or Deathscythe Hell, specializes in stealth technology allowing it to close with enemy units without being detected also has hyper jammers installed allowing it to jam enemy electronics all in all it's one nasty machine." Erica pointed to the black Gundam standing next to the Blitz

Ezalia looked at the man on the other side of Howard with a scar running down the side of his face and a mushroom shaped head of hair the letter G penned in under him "What about the other three?"

"Doktor S, developer of the XXXG-01H2 or Heavyarms specialist in ballistic technology, it's the machine over there Trowa's the pilot of it, he like the others sure knew how to pick a good pilot." Howard said as he looked at the Heavyarms "The Heavyarms is armed with six chain guns four in the torso two in the arm carried mount, then the shoulders and legs mount some thirty micro missiles, he really knew how to pack a world of hurt into a machine."

Ezalia nodded looking up at the red white and orange machine "What about that one?" she pointed at the Sandrock

"XXXG-01SR2 Sandrock, Instructor H developed that one the pilot is Quatre, H designed it mainly with defensive combat in mind, though with a few upgrades it now has about equal offensive and defensive capabilities, it's main armament are the heat shotel's made of gundanium they can cut through pretty much anything."

Ezalia looked at the last two "The green one?"

"XXXG-01S2 Altron, built with in close melee combat in mind designed by Master O, Wufei's mentor and a master of Martial arts and hand to hand combat. It's main armament include a beam trident and those two extendable arms that mount twin flamethrowers on each that can even be used in space thanks to the propellant it uses." Erica said "Each of the suits fit's their pilots fighting styles…"

"And what about your son Erica, the Wing Zero?" Ezalia asked as she picked up her coffee

Howard looked at the suit then back at Erica as she started "The Wing Zero prototype suit to the five gundams from the AC, though designated too powerful it was originally never intended to be built. It's main armament is the Twin Buster rifle on par with most capital class warships beam weaponry."

Ezalia blinked "With something that size…"

"You could destroy a colony… ya that's what I said when I saw the blueprint, also it has the ZERO or Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted system, it is a system that analyzes all incoming combat data and sends it directly into the pilots brain allowing them to make decisions with high levels of precision to drop their reaction time also it will take that data and show possible outcomes of the situation, in a sense it can predict the future to a degree of some accuracy…" Erica said as she looked at the machine

Ezalia blinked "And that's what was installed in the Justice and the Freedom?"

"Ya… but I'm still impressed one let alone four pilots can handle that system, in the trial stages it drove every single test pilot to temporary insanity if not then it outright killed them from overloading their brain." Erica said as she turned back to the schematics.

Ezalia looked at the Zero one last time _"I'll have to talk to Yzak about that machine…"_

Xxx

The week passed rather quickly and the pilots sat in the briefing room onboard the Archangel "Alright, panama is being attacked at two points, by a orbital drop and the other from the sea we will come in from the north and push our way south, the primary objective of this is to prevent the destruction or capture of the base and mass driver. If we fail at this then the Atlantic Federations only means to get supplies into orbit will be cut meaning the starvation of their space forces and crippling of half of their military." Mu said as he explained the mission.

"The Strike has been rebuilt and I'll be its pilot, we will divide our forces to deal with the threats we are by no means fighting on the federations side in this battle if they attack we will attack back. Secrecy on this mission is of the utmost importance we are not to disclose who we are where we are from and by no means surrender. Absolutely no material from the Orb Union must be found down to even the shell casings." Zechs said as he walked over to the map "If the Orb Union is implicated in this we will have serious problems."

Noin sighed as she stood up "Now for a slightly lighter note… we have after evaluation and observation decided that the newest member of the preventer's task force will be Ensign Shiho Hahnenfuss. She will be piloting the CGUE Deep arms and be under my command on the battlefield." She tossed Shiho a black and green jacket like the rest of them were wearing.

"Alright we'll be off the coast of panama in six hours I want every one of you to get some rest then do all pre combat checks." Murrue said as she stood up from the desk, the pilots stood and saluted her "Dismissed."

Xxxxxx

Ok as the readers requested I had a char clone fight, they have escaped and are in orb again, the Archangel has launched and is headed for Panama to try to stop operation Spit Break

*BANG*

What the Rau?

"Fix my machine I want his head on a pike!"

What gives you the right to kick in my door like that!

"I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO JUDGE HUMANITY!" *BANG*

Alright already just don't shoot me damn crazy char clone's … … …

*Tap*

Huh?

*TWHACK*

"Hey guys Hartman here… ya Rau may be crazy and Zechs may have tried to destroy the earth but what good Char doesn't have his moment…"

The Char who is just the badass rival who pilots the high end machines just developed by the enemy to take on the Gundam…

"Shut it Ald!" *Thwack* "Anyway the machine I mentioned in the chapter the ZGMF X11a Regenerate is a suit found in the Astray R series if you're looking for its tech specs. I'll see you next chapter guys"

Hay that's my line!

"Not until you get me my coffee."

*Groan*


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Hay guys sorry I'm late like hell well I have good reason and here's the explanation and what is going down – I've started my new term and my class load is heavy so I'm sorry to say this but the posting schedule is being thrown out the window, I'm now going to go with a will post when chapter is done so I can keep up with my course load…

To give you an idea of how much is left there will be 25 chapters and an epilogue for a total of twenty six chapters – yes there will be a sequel to this fic it is already planned out in it's entirety

All of the chapters after this one will contain combat and will take time to write (This one alone contained two battles.)

"Hay Ald you finish writing yet?" Wufei asked as he walked over

Ya just got done why?

"We have a revision to our contract we want more physical combat less of this cutting off arms and shooting off heads garbage…" Wufei said as the other pilots walked over.

Alright I'll see what I can do but don't come crying to me if your machine get's mangled by one of the Gundam's ZAFT or the Alliance bring in…

"Only weaklings get taken out." Wufei said as he turned and walked towards the couch

xxxxxx

Ch 21

The senior officers onboard the Archangel waited as the pilots left the room as the door closed Sally stood "So what did you want to talk about Lieutenant Noin?"

"Captain Ramius, I've been wondering ever since we launched what your feelings towards fighting against your former side." Zechs asked

Mu blinked "What's that supposed to…" he stopped as Murrue held up a hand

Murrue sighed "It will be difficult, but we have no reason to fire upon them unless they fire upon us… we are trying to prevent the supply lines from being cut and to stop ZAFT from becoming exactly like the Earth Alliance."

"That's not what we mean, you have to have friends still in the Atlantic Federation perhaps even family members, if they fire at you can you shoot back? Or rather will you?" Zechs asked as he looked from Murrue to Natarle then at Mu.

Murrue sighed "I have very few friends in the federation none close enough, the only reason for my enlistment in the first place…" Murrue pulled out a coffin shaped locket "Passed away right before my commission on the Archangel."

Mu blinked "So he was a mobile armor pilot… As for me all my comrades and friends in the service died at the Endymion crater I'm the last of my unit, I was an only child and both parents are dead, I have no ties with the federation further than this ship."

Noin looked at Natarle "Natarle… you come from a military family surely…"

Natarle shook her head "The only ones in the federation anymore are sitting behind desks in Washington. The rest have already died or have…"

Noin nodded "I apologize we should be focusing on the battle not on…"

"Not at all Lieutenant, your concerns are valid if we were to choke in a situation it could result in a catastrophe." Murrue said as she got up "Besides the ones that we do have left are living in the federation, if we let ZAFT through to capture or destroy the mass driver then thousands will starve."

Xxx

Heero sat at a computer observing the layout of the base "If we deploy around the mass driver we shouldn't have any problems defending it."

Athrun nodded "The only thing we have to hope is that the Atlantic Federation won't shoot us in the back while we defend it…"

"A great tactician once said 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' They won't shoot at us so long as we're shooting at ZAFT." Wufei from his bunk reading a book.

Nicol nodded "True but having a ship that went missing a year ago show up out of the blue from the sea they could mistake us as being captured and still shoot."

Trowa got up "I'm going to go get some lunch anyone else?"

"Sounds good, no sense fighting on an empty stomach right…" Quatre said as he got up "Hay Nicol come with us."

Nicol got up "let's go guys…"

Xxx

A few hours later the pilots were changing "So Nicol… any reason why you sat there with your spoon in front of your mouth for half a minute looking at Catherine?" Trowa asked making Nicol turn a shade of red

Dearka fell over laughing "Oh man I thought I was the only one who noticed. So Nicol what…"

Nicol threw a helmet at Dearka "Can it Dearka… So what if she looks good in a uniform?"

Kira shut his locker "Ya but the rest of us didn't have our mouths ajar for half a minute."

Yzak and the others were laughing pretty hard at this point when Nicol spun and glared "So what, I like Catherine deal with it!"

Everyone in the room froze and blinked as Trowa turned and looked at Nicol "Nicol…"

Nicol covered his mouth and blinked "Trowa don't kill me please!"

Trowa walked over and clapped a hand onto Nicol's shoulder "So long as Catherine doesn't tell me you made her cry I wont have to use you as a punching bag… we already have enough of those with Duo…"

Everyone started laughing again as Duo groaned "I can't help it if I can't take a punch…" "Alright guys… knock it off we have a battle to think about." Mu said as he closed his locker "Now move it Zechs was already changed and headed towards the hangar half way through your conversation…"

Xxx

The pilots launched and broke off away from the coast "Alright teams are as follows, La Flaga team, Kira, Quatre, Nicol, Dearka. Noin Team, Yzak, Duo, Shiho, Hilde. Marquise team, Athrun, Wufei, Heero, Trowa all commanders will take you to the designated defense points." Natarle said as the units formed up with their commanders "The Archangel shall form the center of the defensive line."

"Rodger that, La Flaga heading to northern part of the base." Mu flew off north with his team.

"Understood, Noin heading to southern portion to take up defensive positions." Noin's team followed her to the south _"I hope that we aren't this bases only defense otherwise we might have bit off more than we could chew…"_

"Marquise taking up aerial defense against orbital drop." Zechs and his unit flew above the Archangel.

Xxx

Rau smirked as he walked onto the bridge of the Vesalius "Fredrick, how long until we commence?"

"As soon as the Chairman is finished with his speech." Fredrick Ades the captain of the Vesalius said as Rau stopped at the map table.

"Good, as soon as the drop is underway we'll commence the repositioning for the second drop over Alaska." Rau said with a smirk

"Alaska sir?" Fredrick asked a little shocked.

"Operation Spit Break has two targets, the last mass driver of the Federation and the main headquarters of their military and their last stronghold in the north American continent Josh A that drop begins two days after Panama so their fleets are drawn away." Rau said as Hartman entered

"The Regenerate has been loaded, it's one nasty machine… and fit's my style perfectly." Hartman said with a smirk

"Good, the chairman took my recommendation; you'll do well with that machine it was based off of the Aegis." Rau said as he looked to the other commander on the bridge.

"The Testament will be joining the Panama invasion, enjoy the freezing north Rau." Leons Graves said as he pushed off and headed towards the door.

Rau smirked "I will Leons…"

Hartman watched him leave before he turned back to Rau "You still don't like him do you commander?"

"It's very hard to learn to like a one eyed snake." Rau said as he turned back to the map table

"_One eyed snake? But Leons isn't missing an eye."_ Hartman thought

Xxx

Leons climbed into the Testament _"I could see it Rau, you were hiding it but you can only fool one of my eyes." _The cockpit went black as the hatch closed and Leons opened his right eye as it emitted a greenish glow "This snake will bring a fitting end to the Federation."

The Testament was lowered into a drop pod and he smirked as the hatch closed he opened a line with his forces "Today marks the death blow to the federation and the completion of Operation Uroboros, give no mercy if they show any sign of weakness take it, if they retreat shoot them we're here to finish them, FOR ZAFT!"

The troops all cheered "FOR ZAFT!" the drop pods were away.

Xxx

"Commander, reading one battleship closing on the base from the northwest!" the radar operator at the panama base said.

"What! Identify it's class immediately." The commander yelled "All forces scramble for possible hostile ship."

"Impossible…" the radar operator said as he typed like mad.

"What!" The commander jumped over a bank of computers and looked at the screen.

"Reading one Archangel Class assault carrier, its transmitting friendly signal shall I attempt to contact them?" The operator asked

The commander blinked _"But the Archangel disappeared over a year ago."_ He thought for a moment "Try to make contact if they don't respond within three minutes we open fire."

Xxx

Miriallia blinked "Captain, Panama is trying to contact us asking our intentions!"

Murrue looked up at her and stared for a second. Then she looked back at the coast "Make contact broadcast it open on all channels so the pilots hear it as well. Tell them we are the ESUN Preventers carrier Archangel."

Miriallia nodded "Attention Panama, this is the ESUN Preventers carrier Archangel."

Xxx

"It's the Archangel but they said something about Prevent before it… Commander?" The comm. officer looked up at him

"Make video contact with the ship and ask to speak with the captain." The commander said as he straightened up. _"if it is then the captain should be Murrue Ramius at least that's what the report last said from Admiral Halliburton"_

Xxx

Miriallia blinked "Captain they wish to talk with you visually."

Murrue nodded "Patch them through."

Miriallia nodded and the line was open Murrue stood "I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the ESUN Preventers ship Archangel, we're currently heading towards your base because of information we've found on a attack ZAFT has been planning known as Operation Spit Break, the intelligence we have says they are targeting the Mass Driver."

Xxx

The commander blinked _"It is her… I wouldn't believe it If I hadn't seen it." _ "Captain Ramius, we don't know of the force your with the Archangel we know is of the Atlantic Federation Eighth lunar fleet."

Xxx

"There's a long story behind that, and some would call us crazy if we didn't have the evidence to back it up." Murrue said as she looked at the commander.

Xxx

"Granted, send your forces in you were once a federation warship and Admiral Halberton's last report praised your ship for it's performance we are getting readings of incoming ZAFT forces." The commander said "Your help is welcome, expect the bases forces to back yours but with just the strike we don't know how helpful that will be…"

Xxx

Murrue blinked _"Oh you're in for one hell of a surprise…" _she smiled "We'll patch our forces through to the bases command center, as a result of our disappearance we gained some forces…"

Xxx

The commander gaped as twelve machines showed up on radar as the codes were fed into the machine _"The Duel, Blitz, Buster, Strike and eight unknown models just what exactly have they been through?"_ he blinked as a line opened with the command center.

"This is Colonel Zechs Marquise commander of the first unit we have visual on incoming mobile suit's" Zechs said as the pods started to open and suits started their decent.

"Understood, level one combat alert all personnel battle stations get the daggers out there to back them up!" The commander roared and the command center burst into activity.

Xxx

Noin smiled as she watched the base scrambling to their defenses _"Good thing we alerted them, or they would have been caught with their pants down and from the reports this base was like Lake Victoria a training base…"_

"Lieutenant Noin we have contact from the sea, damn those suits are strange looking…" Duo said as he activated the beam scythe

"They're not strange, they're the amphibious models ZAFT developed, known as GOOhN, and ZnO, armed with torpedoes or in this case probably missiles." Yzak said as he took aim with his beam rifle "Just stay out of the ZnO's range it's primarily a close quarter's suit and fights along the lines of Wufei's machine."

Hilde nodded "Alright on your signal Lieutenant."

Xxx

Mu watched a DINN flying towards his position "We've made contact, let them shoot first if they see the bases defenses are raised we can hope they have some sense and wont run…"

"Too later commander, incoming!" Dearka yelled as the DINN opened fire on the Buster "I'm not going to let you." He aimed the anti armor shotgun at the DINN and fired the shot obliterating the lower half of the unit sending it down in flames.

Kira watched as the targets ticked off on the computer and he fired "This is going to be a long day I think…" he groaned.

Nicol fired the rocket anchor through a flyer a GINN was standing on "Well, we can hope they'll… Damn it!" he yelled as the GINN jumped off and let the Blitz get pulled away by the flyer

Quatre fired on the GINN the beams tearing through the torso like a hot knife through butter "They may be weak but there's a lot of them, so we'd better not under estimate them…" he caught up with Nicol and fired on the flyer releasing the anchor.

Xxx

Leons smirked as his pod opened "Alright you two keep up we're going after the so called Lightning Count." The Testament's phase shift armor activated as it changed into a blood red color with white lines running down the front of the legs and across the shoulders _"Time to see what kind of damage this thing can do." _He flexed the large melee system attached to the right arm of the Testament.

"Commander we've spotted a force of four machines shooting down our GINN's as they descend, amongst them is the machine that fought Commander Le Cruset." Rudolf Wittgenstein said "The other machines include the Justice and two unknowns."

Leons smirked "Alright you two take the other three I'll take Zechs. If they prove more of a hassle call in pods three through eight."

Rudolf blinked "That many sir? That's over twenty four suits including the prototype model Dreadnaughts that developed the Dragoon system."

"Don't underestimate them, the Justice alone could handle ten of them with no problems, that suit Zechs is piloting is a handful in and of itself don't underestimate the other two just because they look to be under armed." Leons said as he hit his thrusters and rocketed towards the four machines.

Rudolf nodded "Yes sir, Alec let's go we can't disappoint our new commander."

"Rodger that, just don't screw up like you always do Rudolf." Alec Ladd said as he activated his CGUE custom two snakelike beam cannons raised over the shoulders "Time for my Kerberos to show what it can do."

Xxx

Wufei looked as his sensors lit up "About time… Zechs the party's starting."

Zechs glared "You have authorization to use full force, don't hold back they're charging with intent to kill everyone on the base." He said as he intercepted the orders in the Epyon "And apparently I have a challenger…"

Heero "If he's as pathetic as Le Cruset was then they have no hope."

Athrun's eyes widened as he saw the machine approaching "That mark, It's Leons Graves, Zechs be careful if he's their commander then we cant let them take base they'll slaughter everyone!"

Trowa looked at the machine "What's the story with this guy?"

"He's a natural, but his son was a Coordinator and killed by Blue Cosmos as such he became part of the radical faction, he's ruthless underhanded and will do anything to win he sees war as a business." Athrun said "The other commanders called him the viper because of his underhanded tactics." He aimed at the golden CGUE.

"Thanks for the heads up Athrun…" Zechs said as he looked at the machine as it kicked its thrusters into afterburner and charged him

"Zechs Marquise, I challenge you!" Leons roared as he raised the right arm and swung at the Epyon.

Zechs Drew the beam saber and brought it up from beneath to try to cut the arm off. "This will be your final battle Viper."

Leons laughed as he flew past the Epyon and spun "So you've heard of me, I'll attribute that to the pilot of the Justice Athrun Zala." He fired his beam rifle and hit the flight pack of the justice in the back damaging the thrusters.

"Damn it! Losing altitude, thruster output down to sixty percent." Athrun said as he tried to keep the suit flying.

Zechs glared at the Testament "Cowards strike from behind an opponent, unfortunately for you I left my code of chivalry back in the A.C." he wrapped the Whip around the leg of the Testament and pulled hard spinning the suit before closing "Now WUFEI!"

Wufei smirked as the Altron's arms launched after the spinning suit only to watch a White and blue CGUE fly in the way "What the!"

"Now now we can't be interrupting our commanders Duel…" Alec said as the Kerberos opened fire on the Altron

Heero glared as more suits started closing "Zechs does that order still stand?"

Zechs clashed with Leons "Yes, deal with them!" he roared as he rammed the shoulder of the Epyon into the Testament

"What can…" Leons Started but stopped when he watched the Wing Zero and Heavyarms take aim at the approaching suits.

"Leons time for you to understand our orders, those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it!" Trowa said with a cold monotone as the Heavyarms shoulders and chest opened revealing its entire arsenal.

Heero smirked "Zero's telling me that this is going to be a bloody day for ZAFT." He aimed at the nearest group of suits.

Leons watched as the Heavyarms opened up and obliterated fifteen suits in a hail of bullets and missiles.

Rudolf watched in horror as the Zero's rifle split and two beams equal to that of a battleships vaporized the suits that remained _"Leons was right but we might have bit off more than we could chew with these guys…"_

Alec glared "Damn you to hell you dirty naturals!" he opened fire on the Altron again and watched as it rolled out of the way.

"Says the pilots who fight with underhanded tactics, you're facing veteran pilots of Operation Meteor you're jokes to us!" Wufei yelled as he drew the twin headed beam trident and roared into close combat slicing one of the heads off of the beam arms on the back of the Kerberos

"SHIT RUDOLF, A LITTLE HELP!" Alec yelled as he dodged the attacks one after another as Wufei advanced on him.

"Got my hands full!" Rudolf yelled back as the Wing Zero closed on him and drew its beam saber.

Heero rolled over the golden CGUE before driving the shield into its back and activating the pile driver spike on the bottom of the shield breaking the thrusters on the golden CGUE "Enjoy the flight to the ground." He kicked the suit and launched off of it.

Leons grit his teeth "This isn't finished… NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" the claw of the Testament spread and gouged into the armor of the Epyon's torso "Now you're mine!"

Zechs eyes widened as the suit's alarms blared and his thrusters went offline _"This thing's main weapon is…" _The search eye confirmed it a second later _"It's fitting for a viper to poison its opponent too bad it picked the wrong suit to do it to…"_ Zechs smirked as the ZERO system back hacked the virus.

Xxx

Duo glared as he cut the arms off of another GOOhN "Just how many of these things arms do I have to cut off before they give up?"

"Does it matter just keep cutting their limbs… huh?" Duo looked skyward as a series of explosions eliminated the sky followed by two large beams.

Noin blinked as she saw the Justice descending "We have to mop it up here Zechs's team is getting hit hard."

"Yzak!" Athrun's voice broke in over the chatter.

"Athrun what is it? Why are you flying down to us?" Yzak asked

"Thrusters damaged, it's Leons Graves he's fighting Zechs!" Athrun yelled.

Shiho fired and started to kill opponents "We can't let them through no matter what, if they're under his orders."

Athrun roared in and opened fire "If they take the base no one will live!"

A ZnO took a swipe at the Deathscythe's torso "Damn these things! It's time for me to show you why I'm known as the God of Death!" Duo yelled as he drove the beam scythe through the middle of the machine cutting it in half length wise causing the machine to erupt in a huge explosion as the machine went up.

Hilde blinked before leveling the Taurus's beam cannon at a GOOhN "Why do we always get stuck fighting the psychopath's!" She fired and the beam cannon cut through the suit and the one right behind it sending both flying off the rocky coast into the ocean before blowing up.

Noin sighed "Yzak go reinforce Zechs, Athrun will back us up."

"What, you can't be serious the Duel sucks in air combat!" Yzak yelled as he fired the Shiva rail gun into a ZnO at near point blank range sending the slug tearing through the suit before cutting it in half with a beam saber and moving to the next.

A voice crackled over the channel "All of you can go aid your other unit we'll hold the line here, this is Lieutenant Rena Imelia of the Panama Base, Dagger squadron fan out and start pushing these machines back into the ocean!"

Hilde turned to see a series of machines running towards their position a green orange and tan machine in the lead that looked like the Buster followed by a series of machines that looked like the Strike.

Athrun blinked "Thanks but I'm grounded so I'll support you, Ensign Athrun Zala ESUN forces." The Justice activated it's twin headed beam saber and charged the enemy machines"

Rena blinked "Wait Zala isn't…"

"Long story but that's not what matters now!" Athrun yelled as he rolled around a ZnO and ran the GOOhN through behind it before bringing the blade up through the ZnO

Rena looked at the Deep arms "YOU! What are…"

"I'm not about to fire a gun at my fiancée." Shiho said as she fired through a Ginn that had landed nearby

Yzak smirked "So those are the mass production models of our machines… not bad… huh where's Duo?"

Noin looked around and then looked to her radar "He's already half way to Zechs let's move Athrun hold the line until we get back."

"Rodger that!" Athrun yelled as he rammed a ZnO

Xxx

Kira blinked as a series of explosions ripped through the sky above their position "Trowa and Heero have opened up what's going on?"

"Doesn't matter keep your head in the game Kira!" Dearka yelled as he fired again "What the hell!" Dearka blinked as a golden CGUE plunged down through the cloud layer before righting itself not slowing.

Rudolf glared "The Freedom, time to have a little payback for what your friend did to my CGUE!" he activated the thrusters but got no response from the backpack _"looks like I'm going to have to ram you then!" _ He pushed the remaining thrusters on the skirt armor and legs to their max and charged.

Nicol rolled and fired the lancer darts through a DINN as the golden CGUE flew past "Kira watch it that CGUE is headed for you!"

Kira looked just in time to get hit by the CGUE "Damn what's this guy's problem!" Kira yelled as he righted himself.

"Pilot of the Freedom, your friend did a number to my machine I'm going to have to take it out on you for it, I'm Rudolf Wittgenstein now face the wrath of my golden CGUE!" he drew the heavy sword and leveled it at the Freedom. "Time to… What the!"

Nicol smirked as he pulled the CGUE off its feet with the rocket anchor secured around it's leg "I'm not letting you hurt my friends, challenge one of us you challenge all of the ESUN Preventers." He activated the beam saber of the Trikeros shield system and charged.

Rudolf glared as he pushed himself up "Nicol Amalfi, pilot of the Blitz you should have just stayed at your piano and played instead of coming to the battlefield!" he activated the thrusters on the legs and rocketed away pulling the Blitz off balance sending it into the ground.

Quatre attached the shotel's to the shield of the Sandrock and charged the CGUE "Why doesn't anyone get it war has no meaning!" he caught the CGUE and the pincer like shield closed slicing the arm off as if it was nothing.

"_Shit just how many of these machines do they have!" _he rolled away in the process getting the rocket anchor off of him "Well then… I'll have to…."

"No you don't, Take this!" Kira yelled as the Freedom's twin rail guns opened up and blasted the CGUE in the back sending it flying away towards the coast.

Xxx

"Aim Helldarts at those incoming GINN's activate CIWS." Natarle yelled as the Archangel fired "Captain we need backup we can't hold off this many suits with just the Archangel at this rate…"

The ship shook as a missile impacted the Mass Driver behind it "I know Natarle, we can only hold them off until we have some reinforcements but we have to try to prevent as much damage as possible. Ensign Haw what is the status of each of the units?"

"Noin's unit is headed away from the coast towards Zechs's unit, Athrun reported in his thrusters were damaged and he's grounded fighting alongside the bases forces, Heero reported that they're fighting the enemy commanders unit and Zechs has taken some damage. Commander La Flaga reports a gold CGUE attacking them but is being pushed back the forces there seem to be falling back should I recall his unit to help defend the mass driver?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes, have Commander La Flaga fall back and defend, inform the bases commander so he can send troops to relieve them." Murrue said as the ship shook again from an impact.

Sally sighed "I hope we can make it out of this one…"

Newman looked at her "You have to learn what we have taken to heart on this ship, if we want to survive we have to fight."

Sally nodded "Let's just hope that each of our unit comes back unharmed…"

Xxx

Zechs brought the beam saber down only to have the Testament dodge it _"Good reaction time, he reminds me a lot of Treize…" _

Leons glared as he rolled over the Epyon _"I have to finish this Alec won't hold out much longer against that suit." _

"Commander they're pushing us back we have already lost a third of our ground forces! The Federation has new ground modles!" a voice yelled over the comm. as a picture appeared on his screen showing a suit that looked a lot like the Strike.

"_Damn it, this battle is costing too much; we won't have any profit at this rate!" _Leons thought as he dodged the attacks from the Epyon "Charlie team head for the mass driver, don't stop until you've unloaded all your missiles, we don't have to capture it so long as it's destroyed!"

"Understood sir we're heading in from the northwest, we'll be on target in five minutes." The pilot responded as he piloted his GINN's flyer carrying the six heavy missiles towards the coast shortly followed by another eight units exactly the same as his.

Heero flew down and rammed Alec's unit "Give up your machine's are outclassed."

Alec flew back away from the coast "Maybe my machine is outclassed by yours… but Leons has your commander where he wants him."

Heero looked as the Testament swung again and the strike struck the head of the Epyon carving a deep gash across the head then raking down across the upper torso leaving three deep lines across the armor exposing the inner frame "Wufei, Trowa we have to back up Zechs."

"Already on it Heero!" Duo yelled as the Deathscythe broke through the clouds and came up behind the Testament "See you in hell Leons Graves!" Duo raised the twin headed beam scythe and brought it down.

Leon's smirked as he rolled out of the way and flew back to Alec allowing Duo to nearly do the job for him by bringing the scythe across the Epyon's torso carving it's left arm off in one slice. "See you again Lightning count, I'll look forward to our next meeting!" Leons said as he rolled again.

"LEONS!" Shiho yelled as she fired from below the beams shearing the Testament's legs off

"Damn it!" He rolled and aimed the beam rifle at the CGUE only to watch another three machines soar up behind it and open fire

Zechs glared as sparks jumped across his instruments "This isn't over, not until…" The remaining eye of the Epyon flashed and he sent all available power to the beam saber increasing the size of it hooked directly into the reactor of the suit the beam grew until it was a long sword and he charged.

Noin watched as Zechs attacked and brought the sword down and carved the large claw like arm off of the suit and it retaliated by firing point blank into the head. "ZECHS!" she screamed as the Epyon fell and the Testament limped away with the help of the CGUE

Heero transformed the Zero and put it into a nose dive to catch up with the Epyon "Damn it, Zechs what the hell were you thinking?"

Xxx

Kira watched the heavily damaged CGUE limp away towards the ZAFT carriers "Commander we have an incoming message from the Archangel."

"I know… Let's fall back the reinforcement troops are on their way…" Mu said as he turned the Strike and took off for the Archangel

"Rodger that, falling back for defense." Dearka said as he flew alongside the strike soon the others picked up and followed.

Xxx

"We're the only hope for this part of the operation, FOR ZAFT!" the pilot roared as he kicked the flyer past the redline lying down on it to reduce drag _"They were the bastards that caused it to come to this they were the ones that launched that missile."_

The eight machines streaked inland skimming the treetops "When we get within range lock onto the mass driver and fire all we need is one to hit."

"Rodger" the other pilots responded as they armed the missiles and closed on the base.

Xxx

Sai's eyes widened as he looked at the screen "Commander eight incoming GINN's at high speed sensors say they're armed with Pardus heavy missiles! Range five thousand meters and closing!"

"How'd they get so close, aim Gottfried's and Valliant's take those suits down!" Natarle yelled as they locked onto the suits "FIRE!"

Xxx

The GINN's pilots watched as the Archangel fired and couldn't hit them "They can't lock onto us one thousand till firing lock, lock on my mark three… two… one… Mark."

"Rodger that firing solution confirmed, orders sir?" another pilot asked their team lead.

"Fire!" Seven of the suits fired their missiles as they streaked ahead of the GINN's

The team leader glared as the ship's CIWS made quick work of the missiles then looked at his own the racks had malfunctioned and wouldn't unlock _"Well this is it." _ He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it "Tell Commander Graves to put the medal on my grave." He pushed the suit to it's max as the alarms started blaring in his suit as it was overheating and on the point of shutting down he set the timer to target to match the self destruct he looked at a picture on his consol _"Goodbye Talia, this is for our son"_

"Commander Gladys!" the pilots roared as they pulled up and the suit streaked past the Archangel getting hammered by shells from the CIWS as he went.

"FOR ZAFT!" he rammed into the mid section of the mass driver's main supports as the suit self destructed and all of the missiles went off at the same time in a hellish explosion ripping the mass driver apart.

Xxx

The gundam pilots stopped as they were descending in time to watch the GINN ramming into the mass driver destroying it not being able to do anything to stop it "No…" Duo said as he descended with the Epyon between his suit and the Wing Zero

Trowa watched as the other seven flew away at high speed towards the coast he glared "DAMN IT!" he slammed his fist into the consol.

"It's new Edwards all over again…" Yzak muttered as he flew down towards the Archangel he opened a line with the ship "Have medical ready Zechs is injured, Howard and Murdoch are going to have a field day with the repair work."

Xxx

Hours later the base was bustling with activity putting out the fires that started from the mass drivers collapse "I still don't believe it even though I'm looking at it…" the base commander said as he looked up at the Archangel

"Well even though the mass driver fell their forces fought the hardest to try to prevent it, if they weren't here we could have expected heavier casualties…" Rena said as she walked over in her black and pink pilot's suit.

The commander looked at her "Whatever you say Rena but the matter still stands… why are they here in the first place, I mean the Archangel disappeared over a year ago everyone thought it went down from the Le Cruset team's assault and they show up fighting alongside the ship, it makes no sense."

"I agree it doesn't make sense but the only way to find out is ask…" Rena said as she made her way to where the group of officers from the ship were talking.

"Have Nicol and Duo returned yet I want a good look at that arm." Zechs said as Rena approached "Who are you?" he looked at her.

"Lieutenant Rena Imelia, mobile forces commander of this base and flight instructor." She said as she looked Zechs over "You look as if you've been through hell where were you fighting?"

"My unit was the one slowing down the orbital forces, Colonel Zechs Marquise ESUN preventers task force." He held out his hand to Rena.

Noin blinked "So you're the one that relieved my unit, pleasure to meet you Lieutenant. I'm Lieutenant Noin."

Rena nodded "I'd like to find out what exactly you're doing here if you don't mind… reports said that the Archangel went down over a year ago off the coast of the Orb Union and took the Le Cruset team with them."

Mu scratched the back of his head "Long story… but if you have about an hour we can sum it up…"

Rena blinked as she looked at him "Wait… it can't be… Mu La Flaga?" she pointed at him

Mu blinked then realized who she was "Rena well… damn you've changed a lot since basic…"

"Keep your jaw on your head Commander…" Murrue shot him a glare "Captain Murrue Ramius, it's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant."

Rena nodded "So what's the Hawk of Endymion been up to all these years?"

"Well let's see, getting hijacked, fighting against several world powers to overthrow a oppressive government… so where do we start?" Sally asked as she smirked.

Rena blinked then looked at him "How about buying me a drink so two rivals can catch up…"

Noin looked at the two of them then Shiho stormed over "I'd recognize that irritating witches voice anywhere!"

Rena turned and looked at the younger pilot whose violet eyes were locked on her "Well if it isn't that little ZAFT brat Shiho 'Housenka' Hahnenfuss, the only reason I didn't shoot you back there was that for some reason you're with them." She glared at her.

Noin watched the two before stepping forward "Ensign Hahnenfuss go track down Ensign Joule and get repairs underway for the Epyon."

Shiho shot a glare at Noin before saluting and starting to walk away before shooting one last glare over her shoulder at Rena.

Rena shot a similar glare at her before turning to Noin "I'd be happy to hear the story…"

Xxx

Nicol looked at his sensors again "Duo this is about where it should have dropped right?" he turned on the night vision optics and scanned the sea floor.

"Ya the arm should have fallen in this area if their retreating troops didn't recover it…" Duo said as he moved the Deathscythe along his search path.

Nicol sent out a sonar ping "I don't know of any troops that would stop to pick up an arm unless it was really valuable… Why does Zechs want it anyway?"

"Said it tried to hack his system when it latched onto the Epyon, implanted some sort of computer virus…" Duo said as he scanned his sensors again.

"I have something my suit just kicked it whatever it is…" Nicol said as the water cleared from the sediment that had been kicked up

Duo smirked as he looked "Not bad Nicol, let's get it back to the base."

The Blitz picked up the massive assault arm "This thing's built like the Trikeros shield system; it has a mirage colloid interface." Nicol said as he looked over the arm

"So that means that thing's like your suit right… on top of that the damage it caused to the Epyon I don't want to face off against that thing…" Duo said as he activated the thrusters and headed for the surface.

"No kidding… this thing messed up the Epyon it will be down for at least a week…" Nicol said as he activated the thrusters on the Blitz.

Xxx

Shiho put a hand on the gouge in the armor of the Epyon "Look what that machine did to the Epyon…"

"Ya… Duo and Nicol went to recover the arm we cut off of it before it retreated we want to find out exactly what it can do… Zechs said that it tried to hack the ZERO system in the Epyon…" Yzak said as he started to remove the long screws that fastened the chest armor to the frame.

"You said the Armor on your suits are stronger than phase shift right?" Shiho asked as she started on the other plate.

Yzak nodded "Ya it's a metal known as gundanium, it's four times stronger than phase shift and beam resistant, but to have that suit do this much damage to the Epyon… this thing has the ZERO system in it. It shouldn't have even touched the Epyon let alone damage it…"

Shiho blinked "What's this ZERO system you keep talking about?"

"It's a combat system for mobile suits along the lines of the Wing Zero, Epyon, Freedom, and Justice. Only a few pilots can handle it because of what it does." Yzak said as he removed the top part of the damaged plate

"So what's so special about it?" Shiho asked as she sat down a handful of the screws

"It streams combat data directly into the pilots brain, and lists all of the possible outcomes along with their probability allowing the pilot to make the best choice to tip the fight in his favor… it also has a nasty side of overloading your brain." Yzak said as he stopped and looked at her.

"You sound like you've experienced it firsthand…" Shiho stood up and walked over to him.

Yzak looked at the Duel "The Duel still has it installed in it but I never activate it… it causes delusions if you can't control it, it's even driven some pilots temporarily insane."

Shiho looked at him "I'll guess that you had…"

"When I activated it, the system showed me what I had done, it showed me the shuttle I shot down as it entered the atmosphere, the faces of the people I killed, I was standing next to a little girl no older than ten… I killed civilians." Yzak said as he looked down avoiding Shiho's gaze.

Shiho dropped the drill she was holding and walked over to Yzak "You didn't know Yzak… how could you have known at the time…"

"That's not the point… the reason I knew what they looked like was because the Strike had the ZERO system installed at the time and Kira was piloting it… he saw their faces he was trying to protect them." Yzak said as he slumped down against the Epyon

"Yzak Joule, get a hold of yourself!" Shiho said as she grabbed him by the collar and hauled him back to his feet "You've fought to protect many more people during the past year, you fought in operation meteor saved countless lives and ended two governments that were tyrannical in their very nature."

Yzak blinked as he looked into her violet eyes they had tears in them "Shiho… I've just realized I haven't heard what happened with you in the past year…"

Shiho looked down "After you disappeared I transferred to the Carpentaria base in hopes that you would return… when I got there I got acquainted with my new team… we spent a few weeks together then we were called out to counter a fleet that was sailing towards the Eurasian federation, that's the first time we encountered the Federations mass produced mobile suits, the Dagger's those same machines that helped us…"

Yzak cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her head to his gaze "What happened?"

Shiho's eyes welled with tears "That's when I first met Rena Imelia in combat with her team… she killed everyone on my team, after that battle she got the nickname Sakura Burst for taking down ten machines almost singlehanded all of my unit…" she broke down and collapsed into Yzak's arms

Yzak held her and kissed her forehead "We've both had a rough past year then, both of us have lost friends made new ones and our sides have changed several times…"

Shiho wiped her eyes "If we… huh?" Shiho blinked as Yzak pulled her close again and kissed her she closed her eyes and held him as they stood there in front of the half disassembled Epyon on the catwalk kissing.

Xxx

The commander blinked as the lights came on in the briefing room again "That's one trip through hell I'd never want to fight through…"

"No kidding… if the parts the pilots submitted as written accounts are correct then they pulled off missions some special forces teams would call impossible…" Rena said as she flipped through the documents on Operation Meteor.

"Commander, we…" Murrue started and the commander held up his hand.

"Captain Ramius, you said that the target was our mass driver correct… they may have cut off our means to supply our space forces but in a tactical sense it's a minor blow our space forces have other means of supply so long as we aren't going to push an offensive. This was the largest of our remaining mass drivers" Rena said

"Lieutenant Imelia is right, they're not after just cutting our supply lines ability to strike in space they're trying to cut the chain of command. By doing this they've isolated the only safe points of escape for the command." The commander said.

Natarle's eyes widened "Their target is JOSH-A, they're not trying to cut our supply lines they're trying to finish the war in one strike."

"What's JOSH-A again?" Sally asked

"The Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska base, the largest base of the federation and headquarters of the Earth Alliance forces, the high commands of the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, African Union, the Republic of East Asia, and the United States of South America. If they take that base they've finished off all of their enemies in one strike." Mu said as he got up "I think we know where we have to go next…"

Murrue nodded "Commander can you…"

"Already taken care of I figured it out before this meeting and sent a warning, they also requested that your ship heads to Alaska to join the defense." The commander said with a smile as he made his way to the door.

Natarle nodded "I don't think we ever got your name sir…" She looked at him.

The commander turned and looked at her "This base had a lot of importance to the Alliance as a whole, I'm the commander from the Eurasian Federation, Morgan Chevalier." He saluted the grey streaks along his blond hair.

"Wait, Morgan Chevalier as in the Mad Dog of the Moonlight…" Mu gaped as he recognized him "Been some time commander…"

"That it's been rookie, take care…" Morgan said as he pulled a cigar from his breast pocket and lit it again as he left.

Murrue looked at Mu "You know the Mad Dog of the Moonlight…"

"He was my commander before I was promoted to the Moebius Zero corps. But that was almost eight years ago…" Mu said as he watched his two old team mates leaving.

"Why's he known as Mad Dog?" Zechs asked.

"The way he fights, Morgan is a ruthless fighter in combat and everyone thinks he's as vicious when it comes to his piloting, the truth is he's calm and thinks everything out like a game of chess that's why he's such a destructive opponent." Mu said.

Noin stood "Then we head to JOSH-A as soon as…"

Howard walked in "Duo and Nicol are back with that arm… it's one nasty piece of equipment… The Epyon will be out of action for the rest of the week at least."

Zechs nodded "I doubt I can pilot within that time anyway… What have you found out about the arm so far?"

"Its construction is similar to the shield system on the Blitz, but stronger, the thing that worries me is the fact that the claws are armed with gundanium, it's just the claws apparently ZAFT's figured out how to produce it in small quantities." Howard said to the officers.

Sally nodded "Well we have our plan let's get moving…" She said as she got up and made her way out of the room.

Xxx

Leons looked at the Testament as it was being repaired _"Le Cruset was right that ship and its pilots are a big threat… judging by the course they set after they left the base they're headed north."_ He turned and looked at the other two pilots who fought alongside him.

"Hay, Rudolf, Alec prepare to move out as soon as our units are fixed up." Leons said as he walked over

Rudolf looked at him "Our forces don't have what…"

"We aren't striking at Panama again we're falling back to Carpentaria to head for space, besides I intend to pay my respects to Commander Gladys wife personally, because of his sacrifice our side was more profitable." Leons said as he turned away from the pair of them.

Alec stood "She's the captain of a Nazca class destroyer in the Jachin defense forces."

Leons nodded "I know…"

Xxx

"Captain we're approaching the bases outer defensive lines." Miriallia said as she looked over at Murrue.

A line opened with the Archangel "Attention Archangel, welcome to JOSH A, please set your navigation to autopilot we'll guide you in." the operator said.

Sally blinked as out of the mist a small escort fleet appeared "Just where is this base?"

Natarle walked up to the forward part of the bridge "JOSH-A is the most highly guarded facility in the Alliance as such it's well hidden…"

Noin nodded "Makes sense the headquarters for such a large military would need to be well hidden to protect it." She watched as the coast appeared and a giant waterfall appeared.

Xxx

Athrun looked at the other pilots "I remember hearing that the alliance was developing some new models."

Heero leaned over the back of the chair at his desk "How many new models we saw the mass produced ones at panama didn't we…"

Athrun shook his head "Like the Freedom and Justice they've developed three new machines, we have no data on them though…"

"Where were they being developed?" Duo asked as he looked up from cleaning his handgun

"JOSH-A, if we couldn't have gotten the Freedom and Justice out, they were our next choice besides building brand new machines…" Athrun said.

"So they're here…" Heero leaned back over to his computer "We've already begun the docking sequence I probably won't be able to access the computer mainframe from here."

Nicol looked up "You can't be serious?"

"Heero's right, we need to find out about those machines if not get our hands on them… they're probably more advanced than the Buster, Duel and Blitz." Trowa said as he flipped a page in his book.

"What's our plan of attack then?" Yzak asked.

"Do what we do best… Get in get the information, remove all traces of our being there and get the hell out…" Dearka said "Am I right?"

Heero nodded "Right on the money Dearka, though I doubt the commanders would approve it… so standard procedure as always."

Quatre sighed "Well if we all go there's a higher likelihood that one of us will get caught, the best for the job have to be…"

Heero nodded "Myself, Trowa, Duo, or Hilde."

"Hilde's out of the question, and my hair isn't exactly regulation for the Alliance…" Duo said "So that leaves you and Trowa…"

"A two man job can handle it…" Trowa said "I'll go get my hands on some Atlantic Federation uniforms…"

"Get the blue ones." Kira said and Trowa blinked as he stopped.

Yzak nodded "Blue is the kind of uniform personnel our age would wear, it would be harder to find uniforms the right size in officers colors."

Trowa nodded "Easy enough…"

Xxx

"This has to be the most uncomfortable uniform I've ever worn…" Trowa said as he adjusted the collar

Kira chuckled "Unbutton the top most button before your face is the same color as the uniform…"

Heero smirked "It may be uncomfortable but it has a lot of places to hide our weapons on them…" he slipped his combat knife under the jacket and the belt followed by his pistol.

"Alright we'll make sure the machines don't move, we'll contact you if anything happens." Quatre said "Besides it gives us time to help out on fixing up the Epyon…"

Xxx

"The Archangel, I never thought it would make it here… You think maybe Halberton's force of will protected it?" A officer smirked as he sat at a meeting table.

The officer at the head seat "These pilots are the ones that really protected it, if Chevalier's report is correct then amongst their numbers are five coordinators no less."

"Captain Sutherland, luckily we wont have to worry about that for much longer… what about the other pilots?" the officer asked.

"Natural's and they apparently have the skills of veteran pilots with records that would make some of our aces look like raw recruits." Sutherland said.

The officer nodded and Sutherland looked at him "The GAT series will be our main weapon. We'll be getting a lot of use out of them in the future, so we don't want people saying they were operated by coordinator children."

"You're right about that." The officer replied.

As another started typing "It just seems like glairing evidence of our own inferiority."

"All of the technology from the GAT Series one machines has been improved upon and this time it is we who will benefit from it." Sutherland said with a smirk.

Another officer looked at him "What have you told Azrael?"

"I told him that we'd take the necessary steps to address all these problems. This was all an unfortunate situation, just like what is going to happen here."

The other officers nodded as Sutherland stood "All for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

Xxx

"We would like to thank you for agreeing to this meeting Captain Ramius, more so to find out what the Archangel has been through these past few months." Captain Sutherland said.

Murrue stood "I'd still like to…" she stopped as Sutherland held up his hand.

"This meeting is being held as an inquiry into the service record of the Archangel, as a result this meeting is being held under the regulations for a court marshal, and as a result anything said here will be entered into the official record." Captain Sutherland said.

Zechs stood "If you don't mind me saying Captain Sutherland, that's going a bit far."

"And you would be?" Sutherland asked as he and the other officers looked at him in his red colonels uniform.

"Colonel Zechs Marquise, head combat commander of the ESUN's Preventers task force." Zechs said staring down Sutherland.

Sutherland smiled "Ah yes, over the past few days we've read about you, Colonel Zechs Marquise, better known as the Lightning Count. Former OZ forces commander and pilot, records also list that as an alias, your actual name is Milliardo Peacecraft who also in the records attempted to cause a nuclear winter by dropping a battleship the size of a colony onto the Earth." He said with a smirk "I believe court marshal regulations are fitting considering the circumstances, you may take your seat Colonel."

Zechs sat back down and kept his gaze fixed on Sutherland _"He's not looking for the truth this Captain's looking for a promotion." _

Noin glanced at Zechs who shook his head in return and the meeting started.

Xxx

Relena sat down at the table where Shiho and Cagalli were talking "So any idea where the boys have gotten to?"

"I saw them in the hangar earlier helping Howard work on the Epyon." Shiho said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Cagalli nodded "I've been wondering why aren't you and Dorothy at the meeting with the officers?"

"It's not a political meeting, and they closed it to the senior officers…" Dorothy said as she took her seat with her tray.

Xxx

Heero nodded to Trowa and they rounded the corner at the same time each hitting their target in the neck knocking them unconscious "Alright… according to the maps and data I read on this place this should be the main central computer bank, time to do a little work…" Heero said as he dragged the federation guard into the room

Trowa checked their pulses "They should be out for some time…" he pulled out the handcuffs of each guard and cuffed them together above the elbow.

Heero pulled out a drive and sat down at a consol "I've got a feeling we've got bigger problems than three unknown machines…"

"What makes you say that?" Trowa said as he walked over.

"The fact that the room is deserted as if everyone picked up and left already… something isn't right…" Heero said as he started hacking his way into the system.

Trowa looked around the room "Your right, you look for the machines I'll look for the reason behind the room being deserted…"

Xxx

"Well, that's some story to say the least…" One of the officers said as the file footage ended of the Wing Zero shooting the falling block of Libra. "Your ship has proven where it has been and the machines alone back up your story along with the file footage."

Sutherland glared "Though considering the circumstances you were hijacked, until the ESUN is recognized as a nation and the Preventers as a military force you are confined to your ship and are not to leave it."

Zechs held his gaze as Sutherland stood.

"By request we would like to speak with Lieutenant La Flaga, Lieutenant Badgirule, and Flay Alster as to further requests from the command in Washington." Sutherland said as the two commanders blinked.

Noin looked at Natarle _"I have a bad feeling we're being set up by this guy…"_

"Dismissed, you will be escorted back to the Archangel we've sent for guards to escort you." The Alliance commanders stood and saluted before exiting.

The two guards at the door saluted as the commanders exited and they entered. The two guards stopped and smiled as the officers got up from their seats.

"Well that was nothing but a farce…" Zechs said

Noin nodded "I agree something about that Captain Sutherland…"

Murrue turned to Mu and Natarle "I want you two to be careful don't let your guards down, I'll send Flay with the guards…" she turned and her mouth dropped open.

"Good to see you too…" The first guard said as he removed his helmet "These uniforms are as uncomfortable as all hell…" Trowa said with a smirk.

"We didn't expect them to call those two guards to say the least…" Heero said as he removed his helmet.

"Alright what we're you two up to?" Zechs asked as he turned to face the two pilots.

"Data collection, we couldn't agree more that Sutherland is up to something the room we used was void of any personnel except the guards outside the base seems a little undermanned for a headquarters…" Heero said.

Zechs nodded "What data did you go after?"

Heero held up the small drive he was hiding "The Alliances newest models, a continuation of the GAT series."

Murrue's eyes widened "They made new Gundams?"

Trowa nodded "The Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden. They're on par with our machines performance wise even armor wise… they have an updated form of the phase shift armor."

Mu nodded "Get that data back to the ship we'll go find out what Sutherland wants, and more of what's going on at the base."

Heero nodded as he placed the helmet back on his head "Let's move…"

The commanders made their way out of the room under the guard of the two pilots.

As they exited three boys passed their uniforms had been altered radically one was reading a paperback book another playing a game the third had a pair of headphones in and was listening to music.

Zechs looked at the three then nodded to Heero who looked at them and nodded back.

Xxx

Rau smirked as he left the briefing room _"I hope the rumor is true that Leons told me, Mu La Flaga I look forward to seeing you at JOSH-A"_

Hartman nodded to Rau "Time to see what the Regenerate can do… too bad the Providence is still down for repairs and alterations…"

"I'll make do with my CGUE… no sense rushing the repairs when we're about to win this war." Rau said as he turned towards the hangar on the air transport.

Hartman nodded _"Time to see what a thirty five meter tall Gundam can do."_

Xxx

Lieutenant Badgirule shut the door to the room as she entered she looked around a oak desk with a high-backed chair faced away from the door and she blinked _"Just who wanted me to…"_

"It's been some time Natarle…" a voice came from the chair and she watched as it spun around to face her.

"Muruta…" she gasped as he stood up and walked around his desk towards her.

"I thought I'd never see you again Natarle…" He smiled as he pulled her into a hug "I thought I'd lost you to those coordinators."

"Muruta, it's… what are you doing here? Didn't you hear ZAFT was going to attack here next likely?" Natarle asked as he released her.

"I know… don't worry about it, the reason I asked you here is well not only did I want to see my fiancée again I'd like to ask you if you'd come with me?" Muruta asked.

"Come with you? What about the Arch…" She stopped as he smiled at her

"I have a request, the Archangel has competent commanders as you've seen but the second of the class has just been rolled out and I wanted you to become it's captain, I pulled a few strings and got you the position if you want it… oh and I'll be accompanying you when I retrieve the mobile weapons for it." Muruta said.

Natarle blinked "You're serious?"

Muruta nodded "If you agree you'll be on the next sub towards California."

Xxx

Heero pulled up the data on the new machines "Alright this is the GAT-X 131 Calamity, it's using the same frame as the Buster."

Dearka whistled "Damn that's a lot of firepower."

"It's armed with twin 125 MM long range beam cannons mounted over its shoulders, the thing in the center of its chest is also a beam cannon it's a 580 MM multi phase cannon that is very similar in power to the Wing's buster rifle." Heero said

"Geese that things already nasty and it has more…" Duo said as he looked at it.

Heero coughed "As I was saying, mounted in the shield are twin 155 MM Ram cannons similar to the Shiva on the Duel, and lastly it has a 337 MM Plasma-sabot bazooka, which given the output could do a lot of damage to our machines."

Zechs nodded "Alright what's the next one?"

Heero clicked to the next schematic " This is the GAT-X 252 Forbidden, based on the frame of the Blitz, it's armament though lacking the stealth of the Blitz's mirage colloid has a unique feature to it, it has a set of energy deflecting shields mounted in the backpack, along with this is also the main armament of this suit."

Heero clicked to another side "Duo, if we have to face this suit you know the most about using a Scythe in combat."

"Leave it to me… I'll take care of it." Duo said as he eyed up the machine "What's with those two…"

"That's its main armament the Scythe is it's secondary but it has a small difference with yours." Heero said as he pulled up another data file "The Scythe is used as a focusing point because of the metal it's made of and the shields of the Forbidden it can bend the beams from its main armament the twin guided plasma cannons."

Duo gulped "You mean…"

"Yes it can bend the beams using the scythe as a focal point." Trowa said as he looked at the machine.

Heero nodded as he flipped to the last slide "This is the GAT-X 370 Raider, built on a similar frame to the Aegis, it is a transformable weapon that can fly at high speeds, it's armament includes a 100MM energy cannon mounted in the head, duel 52MM hyper velocity shield cannons, a pair of short range plasma cannons. The main thing we have to worry about is this." He pulled up a image of a weapon that looked like a large spiked ball on a cable "This is the spherical breaker, judging by the material I'd say this could crack the outer armor on our machines…"

The lights came up and the pilots looked around at each other "Well, looks like we have our hands full… not only do we have to contend with the machines from ZAFT but these three…" Quatre said.

Wufei nodded "Do we know where they are?"

"The last intelligence reports placed them here… but knowing the incoming offensive and that you told us the base seemed a little unmanned it looks more like they're running so they've probably moved the machines." Athrun said as he walked towards the door "Still… this is putting a bad taste in my mouth."

Zechs stood "Well, we'll see what Commander La Flaga and Lieutenant Badgirule have to say when they get back."

Xxx

Commander La Flaga scratched his head as he flipped through the stack of papers he was given _"What the hell is this shit… offering me a promotion to lieutenant colonel if I took a post as the instructor at the California base?"_

Mu flipped a page _"Why am I even bothering looking at this garbage… and where did the girls get off to, I know Natarle got called into that room but… what's taking her so long?"_

Xxx

Flay wandered down the hallway _"Damn it where was it again, she said take this hall make a left… why is the bathroom always so hard to find in military bases?"_

Flay continued down the hall and stopped as the ground shuddered "What was…"

Alarms started blaring "What's going on?" Flay asked as the base shook again, "Oh no… ZAFT's started their attack; I've got to find the commander's."

Xxx

The pilots climbed into their machines as the warning went out "Attention all personnel ZAFT has began their attack, defense forces deploy."

Murrue opened a line with the base "Get me captain Sutherland, this is captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel."

"I'm sorry captain, but because of the panama attack our bases forces have been weakened, Captain Sutherland and the other high command members have been requested to evacuate." The operator said

"So you're abandoning this base?" Noin asked as she looked at the operator.

The operator nodded "Though captain Sutherland asked if your forces would assist in the defense while the re…"

"You've got to be joking defend a base that's on the verge of being overrun as it is…" Noin said "That's a suicide mission."

"For most units it would be, but with our forces we have the best chance of breaking through their line and saving the defense forces from being cannon fodder." Zechs said as he walked up to the forward part of the bridge.

"But what about Commander La Flaga and Natarle?" Noin asked.

Zechs turned to Captain Ramius "We have to launch if we don't this ship is a target sitting still will do us no good, Commander La Flaga and Lieutenant Badgirule can take care of themselves and knowing them one of them is with Flay we don't have any worries…"

Murrue nodded "Though we're lacking a CIC operator…"

Zechs smirked "That's not a problem…" he placed a hand on Noin's shoulder "Noin you've had training to operate a CIC back when we were with OZ…"

Noin looked at him "Zechs it's been almost six years since…"

"I'll use the Strike, though the Archangel is useless without a person to command during the battle." Zechs said as he headed towards the back of the bridge.

Noin bit her lip _"Damn it Zechs you're in no shape to fight."_

Zechs smirked as he got to the door _"Noin, the Epyon was nearly turned inside out by that one machine a Taurus wouldn't stand a chance… Please let me protect you." _the door slid closed

Noin looked at Captain Ramius and Sally "Where do I start?"

Murrue sighed "Chandra help Lieutenant Noin, get her acquainted with the weapons systems and make it quick she'll be in command of the CIC."

"Yes Captain." Chandra said as he gestured to Noin to follow him down to the lower part of the bridge where the CIC was.

Xxx

Mu ran through the hallway "Damn it what the hell is going on here, this place is empty." He ran into a lift and pressed the button to take him up to the bases main level.

Xxx

Rau spread the flight wings on the CGUE as the Regenerate flew alongside him "Now, the Curtain has risen and it's time for the actors to show their talents."

Hartman smirked as he watched the ships approaching from the coast "Time to see what this Regenerate can do." He transformed the Regenerate into its mobile suit form and activated one of the giant beam sabers "It's time for this wolf to stain Alaska red with blood."

He charged and brought the beam down into one of the ships cutting it apart lengthwise the ship split around the giant suit before exploding. Hartman smirked as he raised the hyper impulse beam cannon and targeted down the line of ships and fired the beam ripped through six ships instantly causing them all to explode.

Rau smirked as Hartman led the charge he rolled and headed for a waterfall and flew into it right into a tunnel heading into the base "Hmm it appears that Azrael's information was correct."

Xxx

Natarle looked at Azrael "Why don't we just go to the Archangel Muruta we could…"

"Because we're heading to California… and ZAFT has the base breached already it would be too risky to head to the Archangel." Azrael said as he walked into the state room on the sub.

Natarle sighed "Alright but after this I want to get in contact with the rest of them…"

Azrael nodded "Not a problem at all." He smiled

"_That is if you can find enough pieces to even make contact with them… the second the Cyclops activates anything within ten kilometers will be vaporized."_ Muruta thought as he walked over to the small bar in the room and poured himself a glass of wine.

Xxx

"Alright we're moving out, as a result of recent events we're down two commanders so temporarily Heero and Yzak will take command of the other units, understood?" Zechs asked over the communications.

"Rodger that, Duo, Hilde, and Shiho will be with me." Yzak said as he moved the Duel to the catapult.

"Understood, Athrun, Trowa, and Wufei will be with me." Heero said as he activated the Wing Zero.

"I'll be piloting the Strike temporarily; Kira, Nicol, Dearka, and Quatre will be following me." Zechs said as he readied the Strike having the sword pack equipped.

A line opened with the pilots "Guys we have a big problem we have to contend with, ZAFT sent another new machine and it's huge." She flipped the image over to the pilots just as the Regenerate cut another ship in half as it began heading towards the coast.

Yzak glared "Those colors, Its Hartman, my unit will deal with him, everyone else cover the Archangel and the other forces."

"Rodger that, and Yzak… You still have it right?" Heero asked.

"Ya though I'd rather not have to use it." Yzak said as he launched

Xxx

Rau stood at a consol and looked at the data on the Cyclops system "Well…"

Mu looked around the door frame gun drawn _"Rau Le Cruset…"_

Rau looked to his left and caught the corner of Mu's shadow on the consol he grabbed his pistol and spun firing twice the bullets hit the door frame.

Mu rolled back around the door _"Shit that was close."_

Rau ran to the far side of the room as Mu ran in and ducked behind the consol he fired again the bullet hitting the back of the consol bank "It's been a while Mu La Flaga…" Rau said with a smirk.

Mu glared as Rau continued "I don't have time for fooling around, though we've only just met again I apologize for leaving so soon… but if you're still hanging around here your usefulness to the earth forces must be nearly at an end." Rau said with a smirk as he looked into the room. "Oh Hawk of Endymion how the mighty have fallen."

He fired twice both shots near Mu's head before he ran out the door.

Mu got up and aimed where Rau was once standing he glared and walked over to the consol Rau was once at "Oh Damn it!" Mu said as he spun and ran _"We're all dead if we stay here."_

Xxx

Flay felt her way along the wall until she looked up as people ahead fired "A ZAFT SOLDIER HE GOT IN!" a shot rang out and she looked to the end of the hall and a man in a white ZAFT uniform appeared at the end of the hall.

Flay ducked into the next corridor as a soldier ran past and aimed only to get shot and collapsed into the back of her legs causing her to trip over him into the hall right in front of the ZAFT commander.

Rau looked at her and aimed as she grabbed the gun and aimed it at him "Now this is interesting…"

Flay's eyes widened as she looked at him "Daddy!"

Rau blinked "Huh…"

Flay aimed at him as her hands shook holding the gun "That's my… my daddy's voice…" she fired right as he lunged at her knocking her out.

Rau smirked as he picked her up _"She may prove useful she's one of the ones from the photographs Hartman showed me, she's from the Archangel."_

Xxx

Yzak rolled over a GINN and sliced its legs off "Duo see if you can get in close I'll distract it, try to take out one of its legs."

Hartman glared at the Duel "Hay Yzak… say hello to my beams!" he stored the hyper impulse rifle activate the other arms beam saber and charged the Duel.

"OH SHIT!" Yzak yelled as the Regenerate launched towards him the beams nearly double the size of his own suit.

Hartman smirked as he opened the channel that Yzak and the other preventers used "Yzak, I hope you don't mind but you're my opponent." He swung at the Duel again bringing the blade inches from slicing into the Duel

"I prefer it actually, Duo, Shiho, Hilde go help the other's I'll deal with Hartman." Yzak said as he drew the two beam sabers of the Duel.

Shiho looked at the Duel "Yzak he's double the size of the Duel…"

"The bigger they are…" Yzak started.

"The Harder they are to take out Yzak… we're staying." Hilde said as she fired on Hartman.

Hartman glared "Fine little girl… but understand you're fighting the wolf!" He roared as he brought a beam saber up and caught Hilde's Taurus cutting off one of its legs.

Duo charged raising the scythe "I'll make you pay for hurting Hilde!" he aimed for the head of the machine but was forced back when he had to close the shroud as a beam saber crashed into his machine knocking him away.

"Duo, Hilde!" Shiho yelled as she leveled the beam cannons of the Deep arms at the machine.

"_Shiho this is between me and Yzak, get out of the way."_ Hartman glared as he brought the beam sabers of the Regenerate down onto the beam cannons causing them to explode sending the Deep arms falling towards the ocean

"SHIHO!" Yzak yelled as he dove after her catching the machine he opened a line with her he looked at her the helmet cracked blood running down her face she groaned as Duo flew over.

"Hilde headed back to the ship the Taurus cant fly right like that… Yzak…"

"Duo take Shiho back to the Archangel, and keep the others away, I'm activating the ZERO system." Yzak said as he handed the CGUE to Duo.

"Yzak, you couldn't control it when we used it the first time…" Duo said "Just distract him I'll go get the others…"

Xxx

Noin glared "Wombat's Fire!" she ordered as the ship shuddered from launching a wave of anti are wombat missiles.

Chandra blinked "Incoming missiles!"

"Evade!" Murrue ordered as the CIWS opened up the ship shook again as several missiles struck the forward hangar.

"Direct hit to starboard flight deck!" Chandra yelled up.

Xxx

"Damn they really want this place don't they…"Heero said as he fired into a group of DINN's

Wufei charged launched the arms of the Altron into a pair of GOOhN's "too bad these mass produced models aren't as strong as mobile dolls." He activated the flamethrowers and torched the machines into nothing but scrap.

"Don't get over confident!" Athrun yelled as he drove a beam saber through the cockpit of a ZnO

"Athrun's right, even a rooky with a lucky shot can take out an ace." Trowa said as he fired a wave of missiles at the incoming amphibious suits.

Xxx

"They just don't relent do they!" Quatre said as he brought the shotel's down into a ZuOOT

Dearka fired the anti armor shotgun into a pair of BuCUE's "No they don't… but what else would you expect from them, when we assaulted bases were we nice?"

"I suppose not…" Kira said as he opened fire and took out ten of the attackers.

"Bad news, Yzak's team needs reinforcement that machine he's going after took down Hilde and Shiho, both are out of the fight but for the most part uninjured." Zechs said as he threw the beam boomerang through two DINN's

"Understood, moving to reinforce." Nicol said as the unit backed off a corps of Linear tanks charged and opened fire to hold the line.

Xxx

Mu ran into a hangar that had been hit "Hay who's in charge here!" he yelled to a soldier.

He tried to respond but stopped when a CGUE and two GINN's landed and opened fire as they started to advance into the base. "Never mind…" Mu said as he ran for one of the remaining SkyGrasper's in the hangar.

The mechanic that slumped to his knees next to it looked up as Mu ran over "You gotta get outa here, come on… get up!" he shook him Mu stood and climbed into the cockpit "Gather all the survivors and get out of here, get at least ten kilometers from the base! You got that that's an order!"

The Mechanic stood and ran away Mu closed the cockpit and put a pilots helmet on "I didn't choose to be a hero but…" a GINN landed at the entrance and aimed.

Mu opened fire sending two missiles into it blowing it apart as he launched out of the hangar.

Mu rolled over the base and headed towards the white ship in the distance _"Archangel hold on!" _

Xxx

Sutherland entered the room where the rest of the command staff sat in the sub half way down the coast of Alaska "They've breached the fourth gate with a little more time we'll have at least eighty percent of their forces ensnared by our little trap."

The commanders nodded as the two seniors pulled out two key "When the main gate is breeched we activate the Cyclops."

Xxx

Yzak punched in the code ZERO "Alright, Hartman it's time for you to see what the ZERO System is."

"Zero system?" Hartman asked as he watched the Duel's eyes change from yellow to a green.

"Yes the ZERO system, a ultimate combat system that omits all emotion from the pilot of the machine, and feeds them all possible data dealing with the combat directly into their head. You have no chance." Yzak said as the cockpit shown gold.

"_Hold it together, Hartman will pay for hurting Shiho."_ Yzak charged as Hartman thrust he rolled over the sword and Kicked the Regenerates head smashing the optics.

"Feel the pain you've caused me, the pain you've caused our family!" Yzak roared as he brought the beam sabers down and cut the left arm off.

Hartman smirked "Who would have though you could actually pose a challenge! This will be interesting." He deactivated the beam saber on the right arm and punched the Duel

Yzak grit his teeth _"I cant let the system control me I… what the…" _

Yzak looked around he was standing in a shuttle "What's going on…"

"Mr. there's a seat next to me." A little girls voice said from behind him.

Yzak turned around and looked at her she smiled "Don't worry, Kira will protect us…" she looked at him before turning back to look out the window.

A voice echoed in his head "How dare you get in my way!" it was cold with death laced in it Yzak looked out the window and his eyes widened "This is…"

"Don't do it they're only civilians!" Kira roared as he flew towards the shuttle.

"You soldier wannabe cowards want to run away do ya!" The voice said as Yzak blinked his position shifted he watched the Strike fly towards the shuttle but it was too late the beam hit the center of the cabin and it ripped apart in the atmosphere burning up instantly.

Yzak looked down at his hands in his pilots suit "Blood… their blood is on my hands…" his hands shook with rage "It's all because of this WAR!"

Xxx

Hartman blinked as the Duel plummeted "Did I knock him out?"

"Well too bad for you Yzak, goodbye." He drew the hyper impulse cannon and aimed it at the Duel

"It's all because of this WAR!" Yzak roared as he punched the Duel's thrusters to their max

Hartman's eyes widened "It's too late for that now!" He fired and watched as the Duel rolled out of the beam's path "WHAT!"

"If I fall to you then how will I make up for what I have done, their blood is on my hands." Yzak yelled as he flew into point blank range and ran his beam saber the length of the hyper impulse cannon causing it to blow up in the hand of the Regenerate

"Son of a bitch, I won't loose to a pathetic runt like you Yzak!" Hartman yelled as he activated the beam sabers on the legs and started his attack again.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice yelled as two missiles streaked in and struck the Regenerate in the head.

Yzak looked and saw a Skygrasper fly past "Commander!"

Mu rolled and opened fire again "Yzak we've got to wrap this up, they have a Cyclops system under the base!"

Hartman's eyes widened "Yzak, we'll finish this another day." He transformed the Regenerate and kicked the thrusters to their max flying away from the base.

Yzak watched as Hartman retreated "Commander where are Lieutenant Badgirule and Flay?"

"We were separated from each other in the base, we don't have time to go find them we've been set up." Mu said as he fired on a group of ZAFT machines that flew toward him "Damn it!"

A GINN fired and hit the right wing of the Skygrasper "I'm going down, Archangel I'm making an emergency landing in the open bay!"

Yzak flew with him covering him "What's going on!" he yelled as he opened fire on the GINN

"A Cyclops system is planted under the base, the high command plans to set it off taking out everything within ten kilometers." Mu said as he pitched down into the hangar that was blown open.

Xxx

"Is that Skygrasper trying to make a crash landing?" Kira yelled as he flew towards the Archangel.

"Don't know… huh?" Dearka said as Yzak opened a line with him.

"Dearka, tell the others to hit the afterburner we've got to get out of here we've been set up there's a Cyclops system under JOSH-A!" Yzak yelled as he flew into the hangar.

"What's a Cyclops system?" Zechs asked as he flew towards the Archangel.

Dearka, Nicol, and Athrun all pushed their machines as hard as possible "Let's just say we don't want to stick around when that thing goes off." Dearka said

"If they set that thing off everything within ten kilometers will be turned into a blast furnace!" Athrun yelled as he headed towards the ship "Let's go guys!"

Nicol blinked "We can't just leave them with no warning, Kira you still have the codes to the Federations channels right?"

"Ya already on it, Nicol you send the warning to ZAFT." Kira said.

Xxx

Mu ran into the bridge of the Archangel "Captain!"

"Commander La Flaga, where are…" Murrue started.

"No time this is one sick and twisted plan the alliance cooked up." Mu said as he ran up to her chair.

"What?" Murrue blinked

"We've got to get out of here there's a large Cyclops system under the base, that's things powerful enough to turn everything within ten kilometers into a blast furnace!" Mu said

Noin's eyes widened "Good lord they're letting their own troops…"

"When the main gate falls they'll activate it effectively cutting ZAFT's fighting strength in half, that's the scenario the top brass imagined for this battle they're using the defense forces as bait!" Mu said.

"Newman full speed get us away from this base now, Miriallia warn all forces in the area I don't care if they're ZAFT or Alliance broadcast on all channels! To port we'll break through the left side of the bay!" Murrue ordered.

Xxx

The officers placed their keys into the arming devise "It is my sincerest wish that this sacrifice will bring a swift end to this war."

Sutherland nodded "For the preservation of our blue and pure world… three… two… one." They turned their keys at the same time activating the Cyclops system.

Xxx

The Archangel's main screen displayed the mushroom cloud caused by the gamma radiation from the heat of the Cyclops system in the distance "Attention all crew and personnel, we will be falling back to the Orb Union for repairs, I expect that with this we will have more battles ahead of us. At this time I would also like the crew to observe a moment of silence for Lieutenant Natarle Badgirule and Crewwoman Flay Alster they did not return to the ship during the battle and are MIA." Murrue said as the officers on the bridge stood and bowed their heads.

Xxx

Muruta walked into the board room and took his seat as the meeting started the lights dimmed and images of the destruction at Panama appeared on screen

"This is humiliating!" one of the leaders said as he looked at the destroyed Daggers "Our success at Joshua is nearly worthless with the losses at panama."

"Our lunar base is going to exhaust its stores very quickly with the supply route from panama cut off. How are we supposed to launch a counter offensive in this kind of situation?" another executive said as images of the destroyed mass driver showed on screen.

"We're accelerating our plan to recapture Victoria but it's not going to be easy to capture their mass driver undamaged." A senior officer said as he looked at the other members of the OMNI high command.

"And what about Orb, what's the latest news on them?" another man asked.

Muruta leaned against his fist as the meeting progressed tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"We've repeatedly asked for their assistance, but that stubborn fool Uzumi Nara Attha refuses to see things our way!" Another man said as he looked at the rest of the council.

"Oh really… is it because they're neutral…" Muruta said almost as an afterthought

The other council members looked at him "That's just not right now is it." Muruta said as he looked at them "Not when all of the others are risking their lives fighting against… mankind's enemy."

"Azrael, I wish you wouldn't phrase it in such an extreme manner. We are not blue cosmos." A member said as he looked at Azrael.

Azrael shrugged "Sorry, no offense was intended. But I simply cannot understand why you people continue to tolerate a nation like that, one that hides behind such… flimsy excuses. I think we've reached the point in this struggle where being neutral is a luxury."

"But the Orb union is a completely independent sovereign nation. We have to acknowledge that." a member replied.

Muruta nodded "But Orb is a nation of earth isn't it, that means it should be obligated to cooperate with the alliance that only seems fair now doesn't it?" he said with a smirk.

A murmer rose across the council members Muruta stood "If you'd like I'd be more than happy to lead the negotiations. I'll deal with Orb."

The room quieted "What do you mean?" one of the members asked a little shocked.

"Our priority is to get our hands on someone's mass driver, and right away. Why settle for one when you could have two?" Azrael said as he looked around the conference room.

"Well yes but…" one member started

"You'll be quite busy planning the Victoria operation. It would be more efficient to divide these responsibilities, and while we're at it we might even have a chance to test the new toys…" Muruta said with a hint of death laced in his voice.

A member looked at him "You're planning on using the new machines?"

"It all depends on how our… esteemed counterpart reacts. If the noble Mr. Attha is even half is stubborn as he's rumored to be then I think we could find ourselves in for a little excitement…" Muruta said with a smirk.

The head of the council nodded "Alright… and what of the Archangel, they claimed to be of a nation known as the ESUN and we've had reports that they are apparently aiding our cause."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, this was picked up and recorded by our troops that did escape the Joshua battle." A member said as he played a recording.

"Attention all ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces, any moment now the Cyclops system will activate and the Alaska base will self destruct, both sides please cease fighting and withdraw from this area immediately." The voice of a young man said across the room.

"This is a recording of the voice from one of their pilots; apparently the ship did retreat and was headed towards the Orb Union as our forces last reported." The member said as he looked at the other politicians in the room.

"Their machines included several of our prototypes from the GAT series, the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Strike last reported three of those machines were stolen by ZAFT." An Atlantic Federation officer said.

Muruta smirked "Then it seems we have a rogue force who's fighting both sides, if they're allied with Orb then even more reason to bring them down."

Xxx

"This is our final warning, the Orb Union has failed to take into consideration the current state of world affairs, and has abandoned its inherent responsibilities as a nation of earth by seeking only to preserve its own domestic peace. Furthermore you're nation has continued to refuse continued requests for cooperation. On behalf of all its member states the Earth Alliance demands the following concessions from the Orb Union. First the immediate resignation of the Orb Unions current government, Second the subsequent disarmament and demobilization of its armed forces. If these demands are not met within forty eight hours then the Earth Alliance is forced to assume that the Orb Union is an enemy state and supporter of ZAFT and will confront your nation with force." Dorothy read aloud to the group of officers.

Relena's mouth dropped as she read the documents again "They can't be serious…"

"I'm afraid they're trying to force our hand… we however have decided to stand by our creed 'we will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack us, and will not participate in others wars.'" Uzumi said as he sat across the table from the vice foreign minister

Relena looked at Captain Ramius "Captain, we cannot allow them to bully nations like this, this is exactly how the Alliance and OZ pushed around the colonies and nations of earth."

Murrue nodded and looked at Uzumi "Our forces are at your disposal sir."

Zechs looked up from his copy of the document "The world is being divided into to armed camps because of the Atlantic Federation. Just like our own war Earth and Space are heading into conflict."

Ezalia nodded "Chairman Zala will not back down from this, and you've refused the aid of the ZAFT forces from Carpentaria…"

Uzumi nodded "If we move to either side it will tip the balance in that factions favor, and the ESUN's force is known to both sides now as a hostile threat that must be dealt with. The second they got to us they would demand us to turn you over."

Relena nodded "But we can't just let this nation sacrifice itself to guard us what if…"

Uzumi held up his hand "We accepted you on a number of terms, we will not yield to this pressure."

"Then we'll prepare for battle, but first I think it's a good idea to get the Eternal out of here." Zechs said

The former ZAFT council members blinked "You cant be serious to say that we'd run and…"

"Zechs is right, if we have to escape the Archangel can use a booster to get into orbit, and we have one of our Izumo class battleships being broken down for launch on the mass driver, if we launch the Eternal now it's one less problem in case we do have to retreat." Uzumi said

Ezalia nodded and Waltfeld stood "Thank you, Lord Uzumi for your aid and protection, we'll prepare the Eternal for launch." Waltfeld said as he and the other council members left the room.

"The Epyon has been repaired, and the units are ready to take up the defense. But the size of the fleet their sending, this still won't be easy…" Mu said as he looked at the statistics on the Federation fleet being sent.

Sally nodded "This isn't a fleet, it's an armada they have almost two hundred ships heading for Orb, and I don't think we'll be able to stop that…"

Xxxxxx

Alright that's it for this chapter next – The battle for Orb

Now for a few questions I'm sure that are popping up in your mind –

Q: Who the hell is Leons Graves?

A: Leons is a ZAFT commander from the Seed Frame Astray series who pilots a Civilian Astray custom he shows up in the destiny arch of the Astray

Q: What are the Testament and Regenerate

A: ZAFT produced five machines not three the Freedom and Justice are the X 09a, and X 10a. Providence is X13a, the two machines in the middle are the X11 Regenerate and X12 Testament they both show up in the Astray series information on the machines can be found if you search for them.

Q: Will we get to see a battle between Forbidden and Deathscythe?  
A: … Duo quit hacking my computer.

"Hay I want to fight that thing he's cramping my style!" Duo yelled as he got up from his laptop.

Alright I'll see what I can do…

"Also what's with…" *THWACK*

Can it Duo we're not going to give everything to the readers just yet…

*Knock* "Hay Ald I think those interns are here…" Dearka said as he walked into the room.

"Hey my name's Shinn what's yours?" Shinn said as he walked over to Heero.

"Heero Nice to…" *THWACK* "Meet you." Heero finished as he slugged Shinn in the gut

Go get us some coffee Rooky you've got a lot of work to do.

*Groan* "Yes sir…"


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

The long awaited battle for the Orb Union, This chapter took some time to write, I actually re wrote several parts about three times each to get them to the point where I liked them, as always please read and review, now boys…

"What, I'm reading…" Orga said as he snapped his book shut

Clotho… come on the readers want to meet you guys this chapter you gotta go suit up…

"Five minutes come on you…" Clotho said as he played his handheld game "DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Shani, Duo's been looking for you…

"Whatever, I've got my tunes in… I'll go deal with the so called god of death after I'm finished…" Shani said as he turned the music up

*Groan*

Fine then… Guys enjoy the chapter ROOKIE GET IN HERE I need filler!

Shinn burst through the door "You called sir?"

You're in, don't fuck it up!

"Yes sir, where's my suit?" Shinn asked

Suit… you've got to be kidding you know how much those things cost your on foot go find a gun…

"WHAT!" Shinn yelled

*TWHACK*

GET GOING, THESE READERS WILL KILL YOU IF I ASK THEM TO!

"yes sir" *whimper* Shinn ran from the room

Ha ha I love being the overlord of that little monkey… *THWACK*

"Don't pick on him. Remember you have him set up for a big role in the next one…" Heero said as he grabbed Orga and Clotho "Let's go boys chap's starting."

xxxxxxx

Ch 22

Heero walked down the hangar at Morgenroete's main facility and looked up at the M1 Astray's "Well we won't be fighting alone at least…" he mumbled _"We can't rely on them being able to hold anything all of their pilots are rookies the federations pilots have combat experience already."_

Erica looked up from her work "Heero!" she waved to him as he walked over.

Three girls looked up each wearing a orange and black vest with the Morgenroete logo on it "Miss. Simmons who's this?" the blond pointed at Heero.

Heero looked at her "Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero." He said then he turned to Erica again "Mom, something's happened with the Epyon's OS we don't have time to fix it currently but it needs overhauled the ZERO system in it has been damaged…"

Erica nodded as the three girls eyes shot between the two of them "Wait… You can't mean, I thought your kid was seven…" The brunette said.

Erica blinked "Oh I didn't introduce you to him… Heero is my oldest, he's got eight years on his younger brother, and also he's one of the pilots that helped finish the OS for your machines."

"So these are the pilots… not what I expected, try not to get yourselves killed." Heero said as he turned and started his way back down the hangar.

"Why you!" the brunette grabbed a wrench and threw it towards Heero's head.

Heero ducked under the attack caught the wrench and spun to look at her again "You think you'll make any difference?"

Erica smiled "We tuned up the M1's you boys put the settings too low on them the machines can handle a lot more than you thought…"

"If we set them any higher the pilots would blackout." Heero said

"We're not rookie pilots, we're the test pilots of the M1's" Said the Blond as the girl in the back with black hair and glasses tried to calm her down.

Heero smirked as he looked at her "You must be Asagi Caldwell then, you'll be under the command of Commander La Flaga for the battle, we almost lost him once don't let him down." He said with a cold tone as he turned and walked towards a machine the girls didn't recognize.

"Miss. Simmons what's that machine?" the girl with black hair and glasses asked.

"The XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero, the machine developed as the first Gundam. Your machines are even based on its design, my father was one of the five scientists who developed it, the performance specs on it are three times higher than the Astray's" Erica said as she looked at it.

"Someone can handle those kinds of specs; anything higher would kill anything but a coordinator piloting it." Asagi said as she looked at Heero hook his foot into the lift rope and start to ascend to the cockpit.

"You didn't read the file on Heero that I gave you three then did you?" Erica said as she sipped her coffee.

Juri blushed "Ummm… no we didn't get a chance…"

"Ya… besides what point would it have?" The brunette asked.

"Mayurua, Heero is the pilot of the Wing Zero, he's also one of the top pilots of the ESUN Preventers task force, he and the other gundam pilots took down two world nations and saved the second earth I told you about from a nuclear winter, he and those other boys are the only hope our nation has." Erica said as Heero activated the Wing Zero.

The three girls gaped as she smiled and the Wing Zero opened a line with the consol she was standing next to "Mom, get to the command center and make sure Ryuta is safe, Zero's telling me that this battle isn't going to be the hardest since the end of Operation Meteor."

Erica smiled "Sure thing dear, and I'll keep an eye on your girlfriend while I'm at it…"

Heero glared and shut the channel, Erica smiled as she turned to the three girls and a door opened into the hangar.

"Miss Simmons, have you seen Heero?" A girls voice yelled from the door. As the Zero started to walk towards the other end of the hangar.

"He's heading back to the Archangel Relena, make sure you keep safe…" Erica said as Relena walked over to them wearing her full dress uniform.

The girls looked at her "So this is Heero's girlfriend?" Asagi asked and Relena blushed.

"Pay them no mind Relena, they're the pilots of the M1's, Asagi, Juri, Mayurua go suit up your briefing is onboard the Archangel." Erica said the girls saluted and ran for their machines.

"I'll actually be joining Cagalli, and Dorothy in the command center." Relena said as she turned for the door.

Xxx

The Sun broke on the horizon off the coast of the Orb Union and the Federation's fleet with it.

The captain handed Azrael the document Orb had sent as its response and he laughed "Your demands are unjust therefore we cannot accept them. The Orb Union has no intention of abandoning it's position of Neutrality." He laughed again "Impressive representative Attha, he's one person who never betrays my expectations. The truth is I was worried he might actually agree to our demands but now we'll have a chance to conduct our test. I can only hope they'll continue to oblige us by holding out till the bitter end." He said with a smirk.

The captain looked at him "So you intend to use the new machines then?"

Azrael nodded "Of course that's why we brought them." He said with a smirk.

Xxx

"We will be facing a sizeable force the largest we have in a while… oh welcome you must be the three Astray pilots, take the remaining seats." Mu nodded towards the three seats on the end.

Asagi, Juri, and Mayurua took the seats and eyed the other pilots each wearing jet black pilots suits with custom colored trim a girl on the end smiled as they sat down next to her "Hi my name's Hilde."

Asagi smiled at her "Asagi, these are Juri and Mayurua." She whispered back.

"Welcome to the preventers." Hilde said as she turned back to the briefing.

Mu nodded "Alright, Seeing as Lieutenant Noin is now in charge of the CIC the officers had a meeting and decided that Yzak will be the new Commander of the unit Noin was in command of. Also as a result of this to balance the units again…"

"I'll go with Yzak besides, the Buster will be able to support them…" Dearka said

Mu nodded "That's what we were planning, but for this battle we're going to deploy a little differently in smaller units of one to two machines to better defend the important points against the attacks, the M1's will be supporting each of your units."

"I have a feeling they plan to send in their new units, the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden we've been talking about what can counter their machines and if they'll perform as their specs said they will then we have to be the ones to counter them, they'll turn anything less inside out." Zechs said as he got up from his seat "Now get to your machines and deploy to your points of operation."

Xxx

"It's time." Azrael said as he smirked.

The captain nodded "Fire." He ordered as the ship shifted under the launch of sixty micro missiles.

The Orb Unions Aegis class cruisers returned fire.

Xxx

Sai blinked "The Orb forces have engaged the enemy."

Murrue nodded "This is the Archangel, heading out." She ordered as Sally and Newman pushed the engines forward and the hangar opened allowing the ship to leave.

"All hands prepare for combat, level one battle stations. Pilots be prepared to launch to your points of operation." Noin ordered as she took her seat in the CIC.

Xxx

The shoreline came under bombardment from the first wave of missiles and the M1's opened fire "Asagi!" Mayurua yelled

"I've got em!" Asagi yelled back as she fired on several missiles with the beam rifle of the Astray

Juri opened fire on another wave incoming "Mayurua to your left!"

Xxx

"Target the ships Gottfried's, FIRE!" Noin ordered as the Archangel opened fire and joined the battle line with the rest of the ships.

"Miriallia start launching the machines." Murrue said as the hangar doors started to open.

"Already on it captain, alright we have information that they're deploying their Dagger's Launching Wing Zero, and Epyon."

Xxx

"Rodger that, I'll head for the coastline north of our position." Heero said as he launched.

"Zechs Marquise Launching." The Epyon roared out of the hangar and headed for the southern end of the island skimming along the surface of the water

Zechs smirked as he spotted some alliance ships "This is payback for trying to use us as bait!" he roared as he rolled over the deck of the first ship and transformed landing on it's forward deck he activated the beam saber and set it to it's maximum setting the beam almost doubled in size and he brought it down through the bridge of the ship carving the ship in half

Xxx

Duo smirked as he stepped into the catapult "Time for the gods of Death to ply their trade again." He said as he launched he rolled the Deathscythe and virtually disappeared as the cloaking system activated.

Nicol nodded "Nicol Amalfi, Blitz taking off!" The Blitz roared out of the hangar and took aim at a ship opening its hangars firing the lancer darts through the ship sending it up in a hellish fireball before streaking off towards the coast.

Xxx

Dearka grinned "Hay Miriallia after we're done here how about you show me around your home country?"

Miriallia smiled "Alright, we'll go to the mall first after the battle… now keep your head in the fight Dearka don't want that lovely face getting injured…" she said with a smile back.

Trowa groaned "Heavyarms launching." The Heavyarms launched out of the bay and the ship listed slightly as the weight of the heavy assault machine left the bay.

Dearka sighed "We'll talk later…" he launched and the ship evened out as the Buster's weight left it.

Dearka aimed the hyper impulse long range sniper rifle "Oh no you don't…" he fired as a Alliance carrier readied it's flight deck sending a beam right down the middle of the ships deck destroying the catapults.  
xxx

"Enemy mobile suit forces have landed on the Itsunagi shoreline!" a operator yelled in the command center.

Cagalli clenched her fists "Have the Eighth armored battalion head them off!" she ordered.

Relena and Dorothy blinked as they walked in seeing Cagalli in an Orb admirals uniform she looked up "Oh what are you two doing here I thought you would be on the Archangel?"

"We decided it would be best if we kept out of the way of the people who do the fighting." Relena said as she walked over to the large map table.

Dorothy nodded wearing the same uniform she wore with the White Fang "What's the status of the coastal defenses?" she asked as she looked at the map marking the defense forces.

"Well so far we've held…" Cagalli started.

"Large carriers above Onogoro Island!" An operator shouted.

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled she spun to look at another topical map of the defense forces.

Xxx

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, let's do it!" The Freedom launched as the Strike was loaded out with the Aile pack.

"Mu La Flaga, launching in Strike!" The Strike followed the Freedom out and the ship had finished it's mobile suit launches. As the machines headed for the coast a group of carriers parted for one to pull ahead.

Xxx

Three pilots stood and popped the tops off of the small bottles they were holding and gulped the contents down before dropping the bottles and walking towards their machines.

"Say boys…" a line opened with their machines and Azrael appeared on their screens.

"What?" the pilot in blue snapped.

"Huh?" The pilot wearing the green flight suit asked.

"Ya?" The One in the yellow suit asked.

Muruta smiled "It's extremely important that you not damage Morgenroete or the Mass Driver. Do you understand?" he asked with a smile on his face.

The pilot in green smiled a cold smile "But we can do anything else we want to, right?"

"Oh ya!" The pilot in yellow said with a vicious smile.

"Why don't you guys shut up…." The pilot in blue said as the hatch opened and the suits were let out.

"Shani, Clotho you two pick your targets I'm heading for that ship." The pilot in blue said.

"Whatever Orga, let's do this!" Shani roared as he rolled out of the hangar with the Forbidden activated is thrusters and roared towards the coast.

Clotho was the next out the Raider launched and transformed into its flight form as Orga Launched the Calamity up onto it "Hay, who said you could catch a ride!"

"Can it Clotho just head for the coast." Orga ordered as he shut the line and the three suits roared towards the coastline."

Xxx

Juri jumped back and drew the beam saber of the Astray as a Dagger closed and rammed her "Ahhhhh!"

The dagger took aim at her cockpit "Back off!" Mayurua yelled and fired at the Dagger.

"Mayurua!" Asagi yelled as she clashed with a Dagger she blinked as a shadow flew over head.

Kira locked onto the Daggers and fired each of the beams carving off the limbs disabling the majority of the suits.

The three girls watched as the Freedom dove down drawing both of it's beam sabers at the same time landing in a group of three Daggers and carved them apart within the blink of an eye. "Don't let your guard down girls." Kira said before he retrieved his beam rifle and launched off towards the rest of the battle.

The Three girls gaped "Awesome…" Asagi said as they watched the Freedom fly away.

Mu landed in front of them in the Strike and fired through the cockpit of the last machine "Yo, Stay alert girls there are going to be more any minute now."

Xxx

Noin looked at her screen "Aim valiant's and fire!" she ordered

The Raider and Calamity watched as the Archangel vaporized two alliance aircraft "That white one, it's mine!" Clotho said as he flew towards it.

Jackie Tonomura blinked "Mobile suits, no Mobile armors closing!"

"What?" Noin asked

Murrue watched as the Calamity and Raider closed "Those are two of the new machines EVADE!" she ordered

The Archangel banked to the right as the Calamity fired its duel long range beam cannons and the Scylla just barely missing sending the beams into the side of an Aegis cruiser causing it to explode.

Clotho glared "Figures, you missed it!" he rolled over the coast and dumped the Calamity onto the cliffs before going back towards the Archangel.

Orga glared "Oh well at least I get to have fun with these machines…" he aimed at the machines guarding the Military base and fired the head dissipated off causing the moisture rich air to vaporize forming a haze around the Calamity.

"Incoming!" Dearka yelled as he dodged a pair of green beams

Trowa dodged a red high energy beam "I think we've got a friend…" he said as he aimed where the shots came from "It's the Calamity." He fired a wave of missiles towards the cliffs that overlooked the base and the Calamity launched itself off of them towards the two machines.

Xxx

Clotho glared as he closed on the Archangel "Annihilate!" He roared as he closed on the ship

Kira rolled "Heero, Athrun, the Raider's going after the Archangel!"

"What?" Athrun asked as he turned and saw the unit transform right in front of the bridge "Shit!" he punched the thrusters and closed on it with Kira.

Murrue's eyes widened as the Raider lifted the spherical breaker to destroy the bridge. _"Goodbye Mu…"_

"Oh no you don't!" Heero yelled as he kicked the Raider away from the bridge and into the Ocean.

The Freedom and Justice flanked the Zero as a machine surfaced "What in the hell?" Kira said as the green and grey machine opened fire with its twin railgun's and the shroud lowered "It's the Forbidden, Duo!"

The Forbidden flew over to another ship and landed on its deck Shani chuckled as he raised the heavy scythe and brought it through the bridge of the ship "Huh what the!" the scythe struck something.

"So you think you can take lives just like that, huh? Well only one person can and that's the God of Death." A voice echoed through Shani's suit as he launched off of the ship as it went up and in the wreckage of the sinking ship the flames parted.

"Who the hell are you?" Shani asked as his sensors scanned the area.

"The God of Death!" The Deathscythe appeared in front of the Forbidden and activated the twin beam scythe "I'll see you in HELL!" he brought the scythe down and forced the Forbidden back.

Kira flew towards the two "I'll back Duo up take care of the Raider."

"Rodger that." Heero responded as he scanned the water as the Freedom got closer the Raider exploded out of the water right behind the Freedom.

"Bastard! YOU'RE TERMENATED!" Clotho launched the spherical breaker at the Freedom the rockets propelling the heavy spiked ball as it went.

Kira rolled away "Damn, Duo I've got to deal with him first."

"No problem Kira, I've got this one." Duo said with a smirk as he closed the shroud and vanished right in front of the Forbidden.

"Where'd he go, huh?" Shani looked up as his sensors blared the sun was blocked out and the Deathscythe appeared again above him.

"Say goodbye!" Duo roared as he descended on the Forbidden

Shani smirked as he activated the Geschmeidig Panzer shields "Alright, Goodbye!"

Duo's eyes widened as the beam scythe was deflected "What in the!"

The Forbidden brought its scythe out and across the front of the shroud carving a large gash in the armor "Beams are useless against me, the so called god of death is going to be dead soon enough!"

Duo glared _"Alright that shield can deflect the scythe if it's active, my only chance is a sneak attack."_

Xxx

Quatre watched from the shore as Duo's attack was blocked "It deflected the beams, Duo's suit is armed with almost nothing but beam weapons!" He launched off the shore and flew along the surface towards the two dueling back and forth.

Xxx

"Huh, what's happening at the Military base?" Nicol blinked as he zoomed in on the fighting "How can one suit be holding off Trowa and Dearka, hang on guys!" He activated the thrusters and flew towards the machines "I'm not about let you harm my friends!"

Xxx

Zechs and Yzak landed on the northern shore "Yzak I'm going to head to the command center and take charge of the operations."

"Understood, I'm going to back the Astray forces guarding the eastern part of the island." Yzak replied as he launched again.

Zechs flew towards the command center _"I hope the data I've received is wrong about the progress of this battle."_

Yzak flew along the coast "Huh" his sensors picked up a signature he recognized "Oh no."

Xxx

Heero rolled over the Raider's attack "Too slow." He said with a smirk as he brought the beam saber across the wing of the raider.

Clotho rolled and transformed "It's game over for you!" he fired the duel hyper velocity shield cannon's at the Zero

Heero rolled out of the shot "Bring it…" he flew directly towards the Raider and rammed it "Athrun now!"

"On it!" Athrun detached the flight pack of the justice and launched it towards the raider.

Xxx

"Huh, well I cant let that happen now can I?" Orga turned and aimed the two long range beam cannons at the air battle "Take this!" he fired

Trowa blinked "What the hell is he aiming at he was coming after us a second ago…"

Dearka looked ahead of the beams "Damn it he's aiming at Heero's group they're fighting the Raider."

"Well we'll just have to keep him occupied!" Nicol's voice broke in as the Blitz rammed the Calamity in the back knocking it to the ground.

"Nicol!" Dearka grinned "Bout time you showed up, thought you we're going to hide forever…"

"Oh come on Dearka…" Nicol groaned "Huh?"

The Calamity pushed itself up and aimed at the Blitz "You'll pay for that, DIE!" he fired the plasma sabot bazooka at near point blank into the right leg of the Blitz shooting it's leg off.

"SHIT!" Nicol yelled as the Blitz fell backwards after the loss of its leg he rubbed his head "Ouch, oh crap…" his eyes widened as he was looking down the barrels of the dual ram cannons on the shield of the Calamity.

"You'll pay for kicking me like that!" Orga said as he locked onto the Blitz "Now DIE!" he pulled the trigger and the arm blew up "WHAT!"

"We won't let you hurt Nicol!" Dearka yelled as he fired another blast from the anti armor shotgun hitting one of the Long range cannons.

"We fought a war together in the ESUN we won't lose one of our unit now!" Trowa roared as he activated all the weapons on the Heavyarms "I'm not about to see Cathy in tears because you hurt Nicol."

Orga glared "Damn Yo… ARRRRRGGHHHH!" He grabbed his chest "Damn it!"

Xxx

"Take this you!" Shiho yelled as the beam cannons of the Deep Arms fired on the Buster Dagger.

"Pathetic, just like your team mates!" Rena yelled as she fired the anti armor shotgun at the Deep Arms "Though your new unit has more skill you're still just a little girl who cant protect her friends!"

Shiho froze _"She's right, I can't protect my friends… all of my friends end up dead…"_

"YOU'RE WRONG!" A voice roared as she opened her eyes standing in front of her was the Duel.

Yzak glared "You're wrong, she doesn't have to fight to protect her friends because we fight together to protect each other."

Rena smirked "Coordinator brats!" she activated the beam saber of the Buster Dagger and charged "DIE!"

Yzak activated the ZERO system and glared "I wont let you hurt the woman I love!" he raised the shield of the Duel and charged "Take this!" he rammed her with the shield knocking the suit off balance and to the ground his breathing was calm when he carved the head and arms off of the suit.

"RENA!" a male voice yelled from above and a red and orange suit dropped down next to the downed Buster Dagger

"Ed…" Rena blinked as the secondary optics kicked in and the red and orange strike dagger drew it's beam saber

Ed glared then looked to his right "Shit, Rena it's time to go… I'll cover you."

Ed charged the Duel drawing both of his beam sabers "Time to show you why I'm known as Ed the Ripper!"

Yzak rolled and parried the attack before cutting the right hand off of the suit "Just go I won't attack a retreating opponent."

Xxx

"Commander!" Asagi yelled as Mu charged the Strike Dagger

"Stay back girls, you stand no chance against Mad dog Morgan." Mu said as he fired on the strike dagger.

Morgan rolled out of the shot "Not bad kid you've improved… too bad you chose to fight on the wrong side…" Morgan said as he fired a shot that hit the leg of the strike "What the…" _"The beam did nothing these beam rifles can take out a GINN's leg with one shot and they would do the same to Phase shift if hit in the right spot… what did they do to the Strike?" _

Mu raised the shield and kicked the thrusters to charge the Strike Dagger "Morgan!"

Morgan sighed "Just like in basic…" _"You never learn rookie don't attack directly where you're opponent can see hit them from where they cant defend." _He kicked the thrusters of the Dagger and roared skyward before drawing the combat knives of the Dagger "Take this!"

Mu rolled over as the Dagger ascended above him "I have learnt how to predict your moves." He fired taking out the right arm of the Dagger.

Morgan smirked _"Not bad… huh oh well we'll finish this next time kid…"_ Morgan turned and rocketed towards the coast.

Xxx

Duo flew backwards across the surface "Damn it where did he go?"

"Duo, we know his suit can defend against beams take one of the shotel's." Quatre said as he tossed the large curved sword to Duo.

Shani smirked as he watched the two shadows over the surface "Time to make them see what Death really is." He aimed the beam cannon of the Forbidden towards the shadow on the surface "Take this!" he fired the beam right of the target

Duo glared as he spun around and saw the water brighten "Quatre!"

Quatre spun in time to see the beam breach the surface and arch through the right arm of his suit "What in the world the beam bent!"

The Forbidden roared to the surface and aimed at the Deathscythe "This is for damaging my Forbidden!" he fired the beam and it arched past the Deathscythe and closed on it. The shields of the forbidden showing a large cross shaped gouge across them

Duo closed the shroud of the Deathscythe and the beam tore across the front of it and Shani blinked "How!"

"My Deathscythe is the same, your beams are useless and now you'll pay for hurting Quatre!" He charged the Forbidden activating the beam scythe and raising the shottle "DIE!"

Shani clutched his chest "Damn it times up!" he flew back and rolled away from the Deathscythe retreating.

"Why's he retreating and why did he sound like he was in a lot of pain?" Duo asked as he watched the Forbidden flying as fast as it could towards its carrier.

Xxx

Wufei launched the arms of the Altron into a pair of Daggers "Weaklings all of you!" he crushed the torso's of the machines causing them to explode.

"_To think we actually tried to protect these cowards…"_ He looked at the Astrays the backed away from his machine.

The Daggers advanced on Wufei "Hay cowards are you just going to stand there or are you going to defend your homes?"

"DON'T CALL THEM WEAK!" a voice roared as a machine flew over him before diving into the daggers and cutting them apart.

Wufei smirked "So who are you their commander, pretty pathetic troops you have. Huh?" he blinked as the machine emerged from the wreckage wielding two katana's the machine looked like the M1's but stronger built and crimson red and white.

"Lowe Guele, I'm not their commander but Orb is my homeland and I will defend it." Lowe charged the suits and launched into his attacks.

Wufei smirked _"Not bad, at least some have the strength to protect the weaklings."_ He activated the beam trident and charged to join the fight.

Xxx

Kira closed point blank with the Raider and fired the hip mounted rail guns into it "Athrun now!"

"Right, Heero close to his left." Athrun said as he closed on the Raider and landed on it "TAKE THIS!" he drove the beam saber into the left leg causing the thrusters to stop.

Clotho glared "Damn you!" he transformed and aimed the breaker at the Justice only to watch it cut the thrusters and the Wing Zero cut the breaker in half.

"Just give up you don't stand a chance against the three of us." Heero said as he leveled the beam saber at the Raider

"I'm not out of this yet!" Clotho fired the energy cannon mounted in the head at near point blank range.

Heero rolled out of the way and kicked the Raider "We have the data on your machines we know each of their weak points, just surrender!"

"I'd rather…. ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Clotho's eyes widened "The pain…" he shuddered then roared away from the battle towards a carrier.

Heero narrowed his eyes "Fall back, the three new machines are retreating but their Daggers still pushed past the second defense line."

Xxx

"The Raider, Forbidden, and the Calamity are returning sir!" The operator on the carrier said.

The captain blinked "They're what?"

Muruta blinked and watched the three machines land he grit his teeth and looked away _"Ugh they're useless!" _

Xxx

Three doctors stood around Clotho as he exited his machine and collapsed "Do you have an explanation for this?" one said with a cold tone.

Clotho broke out in a cold sweat and looked up at them "IT… HUUURRRRTTTSS!" he collapsed shaking with pain.

"The Gamma Glipheptin seems to have worn off rather quickly this time… deal with it…" The doctor said as they turned leaving him writhing in pain on the floor.

Xxx

Zechs stood in the command center and glared at the screen "Why are they retreating?"

"Their trump cards retreated that's why, the only machines that could stop us…" Yzak said as he walked in with Shiho.

Zechs shook his head "They aren't retreating entirely, it's a tactical retreat wherever you boys weren't they pushed further inland at some points they breached the second defense line."

Shiho blinked "They got that close to the command center!"

Zechs nodded "We're out matched, their three prototypes tied up our machines enough that they were able to push inland. When they come back…"

"What do you mean when, they're retreating!" Cagalli said glaring at Zechs.

"No, it's known as a tactical retreat they're falling back and regrouping they'll be back tomorrow and ready to finish the job." Heero said as he walked in with Kira and Athrun, "We have no choice…"

Relena gaped at him "You can't be seriously thinking of?"

Athrun nodded "We can put up with attacking points but separated we can't fight against them enough to push them back. It's just like the last battle of the Eve War."

Zechs nodded "Even Gundam pilots have their limits."

Kira sat down in an empty chair and undid the top of his pilots suit sweat dripping from his nose "Each of us can only fight so much, the one thing that's bothering me though… why did that pilot sound like he was in pain?"

Heero nodded "Something's not right with the three of them, I got transmissions from Trowa and Duo both of the other pilots did the same thing… right before retreating."

Xxx

Uzumi flew over Onogoro island observing the damage from the battle _"This is the price we pay to protect those who matter most." _He turned the helicopter and flew towards the command center _"This is the last night the sun will set on the orb union… I pray that I am wrong."_

Xxx

Zechs and Relena walked through the burning wreckage of the military base as the sun set "So is this what it was like Milliardo?" Relena asked.

"Ya, it's the same as when the Sanc Kingdom fell. The only difference is that the alliance walked in nearly unopposed." Zechs said as he looked at the twisted wreckage of what was once a dagger.

"Why does this keep happening? Are we wrong, is pacifism just a silly idealistic dream?" Relena asked

Zechs stopped and looked at her "No, we're not wrong so long as two people exist some form of conflict will always exist, we can only hope to limit the damage pacifism is a means to an end that limits conflict, in this way it tries to prevent armed conflict."

Relena walked over to the portion of a collapsed building and brushed some rubble off of a picture "Power is needed to maintain peace, but it is also power that causes conflict and as such peace is lost. It's an endless cycle."

"You just reminded me of something Treize once said…" Zechs said with a chuckle

Relena looked at him "What?"

"War is an endless waltz, three constant beats war, peace, and revolution. The only way we can hope to end this waltz is to stop the maestro from conducting." Zechs said

Relena blinked "Then who would be the conductor for a war?"

Zechs smiled "I asked the same thing, the answer is the people who profit from it, if no one gains from conflict it will end."

Xxx

Cagalli handed Athrun a cup of water "Kira's changed don't ya think?" she looked at him as he rode the lift up to the Freedom

Athrun looked up at him "No…"

"He hasn't?" Cagalli asked

Athrun closed his eyes "He's the same as he always was."

"umm… So now what are we going to do about this?" Cagalli asked as she looked at the teams of people running around making preparations to evacuate Morgenroete.

"I don't know…" Athrun said

Cagalli rubbed the side of her head "Not again…"

"But… maybe I already know the answer…" Athrun said _"Father… he's one of the people driving this war…"_

Cagalli blinked as he got up "It's a tough choice…" Athrun said as he started to walk towards the stairs to the catwalk.

"Ya…" Cagalli said as he started up them.

Xxx

Uzumi sat across from Erica "Miss. Simmons, I'd like to make a request if you don't mind…"

"I thought…" Erica started then stopped as Uzumi looked at her.

"The Strike Rouge is complete correct?" Uzumi asked.

Erica nodded "Yes it's complete but we don't have a pilot for it… I was thinking about having Hilde Schbeiker become the pilot."

"After this night the Orb Union will fall, I'd like to ask you to let Cagalli pilot it. I know I wouldn't be able to stop her from fighting." Uzumi said

Erica blinked then nodded "Alright, but you said you had two requests…"

"I have a feeling with those young pilots, they will bring an end to this war and the Orb Union will end up being restored but the peace will not last, as such I'd like you to make a Gundam to replace the Strike Rouge… consider this to be my final order." Uzumi said

Erica blinked "You don't mean… Lord Uzumi."

"I'm not going to run and leave my people to the hands of the Earth Alliance." Uzumi said as he stood.

"I'll make the Gundam but it will need a name…" Erica said

"Morgenroete is German for dawn correct, the symbol of our nation is a rising sun, name it Akatsuki." Uzumi said as he looked at the golden sun on the Orb Union's flag. "Let us hope that those boys can bring a new dawn to this world."

Erica nodded as she got up _"Gundam Akatsuki, in Japanese it means Daybreak a gundam that shines as bright as the golden sun, for a future that shines bright as day."_ "Understood Lord Uzumi, I'll… huh?"

Uzumi held out a small drive "Also, take this it's my last will, Cagalli is a strong girl but she won't be able to stand alone against the other houses of the Orb Union. The Seiran's in particular have been trying to take charge."

Erica blinked "But isn't Cagalli engaged to Yuna Roma Seiran?"

"That's one thing I took care of in that will… She has taken an interest in the pilot of the Justice, I may not like it that he's the son of Patrick Zala but he's not like his father he's rational and has a strong will. Also hearing that he has actual feelings towards Cagalli and she in return means that together they would be able to lead this nation." Uzumi said as he walked back over to his desk.

Erica smiled and nodded "I'll watch over her for you Lord Uzumi, take care…" she said as she left the room.

Erica started down the hall and stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder "You know you're just like him after all…"

"So… You're going to just let him throw himself on the fire like that?" Heero asked as he emerged from the shadow of the corridor.

"It's not polite to listen in on… Heero…" Erica said as he turned and started walking the way she was going.

"I know it's not polite but, I'm tired of seeing my friends cry." Heero said as he turned the corner and walked out of the front door.

"_Uzumi is right… they will bring a new dawn to this world."_

Xxx

Azrael walked up to the captain on the bridge as the horizon glowed a pink glow close to daybreak "So how much longer until we're done with the preparations?"

The Captain looked at him "We've received repeated requests from orb asking us to open negotiations."

Muruta shrugged "No… I'm afraid we've gone beyond negotiating, we could never control that nation with the kind of military strength we have, it'll be in our best interests if they disappear."

"We're almost ready, I believe the only concern we have right now is with your people…" The captain responded.

Muruta smirked "Sorry, that's all my fault once I take care of them we can get the ball rolling again."

He grinned a wicked grin "I think they've been punished enough…"

"This is merely a demonstration of what will happen to them if we don't see an improvement over their last effort." Muruta said

Xxx

Orga collapsed against a wall "Pain… why does it hurt so much!" he slid down the wall the paint pealed with it as his fingers clawed at it

Shani doubled over no longer able to stand eyes wide clutching his stomach "It… ARRRRGGGHHH!" he grabbed his head writhing on the floor in agony.

Clotho grit his teeth collapsed near his bunk gripping onto the sheets tears streaming out of his closed eyes

The door hissed open and the doctors walked in "Get up, we have your medication."

The three made their way over on their hands and knees unable to stand due to the pain.

"I've added ten units of Gamma Glipheptin, you'll be ok for at least two hours if you don't want to experience that kind of pain again you'd better improve your performance." The doctor said.

Shani glared at him "Thank you for stopping the pain."

Xxx

The hatch opened on the side of the carrier "They're gonna pay…" Shani said

"Those machines." Clotho said

Orga glared at the coast "That's a promise." They roared towards the coast the sun rising steadily on the horizon.

Xxx

"Radar's picking up bogies!" A operator yelled in the command center

"Incoming missiles!" another man yelled

Zechs nodded "Alert the defense forces they're returning."

Xxx

Alarms blared in the Morgenroete facilities "Airborne mobile suit force approaching the vicinity, all mobile suit teams move out!"

Trowa shrugged his pilots suit back on "That's our cue…"

"Alright, this time Wufei take on the Forbidden he has anti beam defenses on his suit." Duo said as he zipped up the black flight suit he was wearing.

"That's the one with the scythe right? Fine by me, the mass produced pieces of junk the Alliance threw at us yesterday were pissing me off anyway." Wufei said as he shut the locker in the Archangel

Yzak picked up his helmet "This time what's our plan? If we get tied up like we did yesterday Orb will fall…"

Heero picked up his helmet and walked out without saying a word

"What's with Heero?" Dearka asked as he watched the door shut.

Quatre shrugged "I don't know but he looked like he had something on his mind…"

Xxx

Heero walked along the catwalk and climbed into the cockpit of the Wing Zero _"Zero, give me some options I don't want…"_ the suit activated and the cockpit shown gold around him _"I see… the probability of success is near none… what are the…"_ the cockpit closed and the suit started heading towards the launch "Alright, just one thing Zero what are our odds if we abandon Orb?" Heero asked out loud his eyes closed.

The catapult shuddered as the Wing Zero flew out and headed for the forward defense line.

Xxx

"Damn Heero launched quick…" Athrun said as he climbed into the cockpit of the Justice "Kira, where's he headed?"

"Don't know but it looks like he's heading for the center of their forces…" Kira said as the Zero's signature appeared on the map on his screen.

Nicol nodded "You don't think?"

"He intends to face the three machines alone?" Dearka asked.

"I could see him being able to hold them off with the Wing Zero… The three of us smacked the Raider around with no problems yesterday…" Athrun said as he launched.

Xxx

Heero leveled off and transformed the Zero after spotting the incoming daggers "Time to level the playing field…" he targeted the center mass of the mobile suits _"Alright Zero I hope this will buy the defenders some time... and lure those machines to me… If I'm lucky I can end this in one shot."_ he turned the twin buster rifles power to its maximum output and stabilized his flight.

Clotho glared "It's one of the ones from yesterday!"

Shani smirked "He's alone, time for a little payback for all that pain!" he rolled the Forbidden and charged the Zero

"What's he doing… Is that a…" Orga's eyes widened "Shani get out of the way of that suit he's going to fire!"

"What!" Shani yelled as the Zero's rifle readied for the shot, his eyes widened and he killed his thrusters dropping into the ocean

Xxx

Kira, and Athrun approached the coastline "Guys we've caught up to Heero… what's he doing?"

"He's going to…" Athrun got out before the Zero fired the buster rifle the shot ripped through the center of their forces and into the fleet of ships behind it before splitting the rifle and starting to blow apart their forces.

Xxx

The operators blinked "Why are their forces backing off?"

Zechs glared "They aren't backing off they're being slaughtered!" he ran from the command center towards the Epyon.

Cagalli's eyes widened when she saw the one signature on the screen "The Wing Zero… he just…"

Relena collapsed into a chair "How many suits did he just destroy?"

"Total count is fifty daggers two cruisers and a carrier mam, but how could one machine… in one shot…" The operators looked at the statistics horrified.

Xxx

Heero glared "I missed…" he looked at the carrier in the distance _"Muruta Azrael… you are the driving force behind this attack and Zero says if I kill you Orb will survive."_

Clotho flew above the Zero "He didn't use that yesterday… what the fuck is that monster?"

"Looks like we have a welcoming party…" Orga said as the Freedom and Justice flew towards the Zero

A line opened with the three machines "Boys take out that machine or capture it, it has to be running low on power after a shot like that." Muruta said then shut the line. _"If this ship was any closer it would have taken it out too… there's something strange about that machine…"_

Xxx

Kira opened a line with Heero "Heero what?"

Heero's gaze was as cold as ice "If we take out their flag ship this battle will end… Muruta Azrael is driving this battle, he's onboard the carrier they are from." He pointed towards the Raider and Calamity as they held their ground.

Athrun blinked _"Muruta Azrael, the leader of blue cosmos is here." _"Alright then, Kira let's kick some ass!" he aimed at the Calamity and fired

Heero nodded as they charged the two machines Heero rolled and fired the twin chain guns at the raider forcing him to make a sharp maneuver to avoid getting hit.

"Shit Clotho what the hell!" Orga yelled as he dropped off and had to activate his thrusters to stay above the ocean "Shani get up here we need help with these two!"

The Forbidden broke the surface "DIE!" Shani fired the beam cannon and watched as it arched around the Wing Zero only to see it drop below it by cutting its thrusters.

Xxx

The ground forces watched the three suits duel above the ocean as shots were traded back and forth "Miss. Simmons was right… That machine… it's a monster." Asagi said out loud as the duel approached the shoreline

"Move damn it!" Mu yelled as he rammed Asagi out of the way of a stray shot from the Calamity "They're focusing on each other right now they are going all out on each other."

The daggers advanced and the defense forces opened fire again Zechs rolled over the battle between the three machines "Damn… huh?" he zoomed in on a warning that popped up on his screen "Civilians, damn it!" he flew low trying to shield their escape…

The Calamity fired the shot skimming the treetops behind them Zechs glared "Damn it!" he rolled and spotted Wufei "Wufei we have civilians heading for the evacuation point I need backup!"

Xxx

Wufei launched from his point towards the hill Zechs was flying over "Damn weaklings they should have gotten out while they could have!"

"What the hell?" Wufei watched as the family stopped and "Stupid girl run! What's he doing?"

Wufei watched as the boy ran down the side of the hill after something "Idiots!" he flew down towards the group.

The hillside erupted in a massive explosion as a beam struck Wufei opened his eyes and shuddered with rage "DAMN IT!" tears streamed down the sides of his face the man and his wife both lay dead from the blast the boy nowhere to be seen "Zechs where are the two kids?"

"I have the girl she's badly injured, the boy survived and that captain is tending to him." Zechs transmitted an image of the boy crying on his knees relatively uninjured

"_He'll live… I'll make sure of it!" _Wufei glared as he landed nearby and shielded the captain as he turned the boy away Wufei watched the black haired boy shoot a glare at the Gundam's dueling in the sky "I don't blame you one bit kid… I'll give each one of them a good hard punch for you." Wufei looked at him his eyes fixed on the boys glare tears streaming from his eyes still the blood red of his eyes etched into his mind.

Xxx

The Zero rolled over the Calamity and he kicked it in the back "Kira how much longer would you say they have firing random shots like that?" Heero asked.

"Not long but we have to move them from here they're getting close to the evacuation point." Kira said as he dodged the spherical breaker from the raider.

Athrun flew out over the Water "Come on that's it follow me…" he fired at the Forbidden as it chased him.

Xxx

Zechs landed in the hangar of the Archangel and knelt the Epyon down "Damn it, hang on damn it! I'm going to kill those three when they get back." Zechs said as he ran up to the girl the hangar personnel running over she was unconscious and bleeding badly.

Zechs checked for a pulse "Murdoch have the doctor ready tell him I'm rushing someone who needs emergency treatment!"

Murdoch skidded to a halt and ran back towards the consol as Zechs picked the girl up and ran for the medical bay as he reached the door her eyes cracked open "Shinn…" she whispered before falling unconscious again.

Xxx

Cagalli glared as the images of the defenses crumbling showed she turned to leave and was held back "Cagalli!" Colonel Kisaka said holding firm onto her.

"Let go!" Cagalli ordered.

He glared at her "A true commander would never leave her post, can't you get that into your head!"

Cagalli shut her eyes and tears started to slide down her face "No crying either…" Kisaka said softly

Dorothy walked over and put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder "Cagalli, the soldiers of Orb are fighting valiantly to protect their homeland, they wouldn't want to see their princess in tears…"

Xxx

The building shuddered where the Council members of the Orb Union gathered "Lord Uzumi, the preparations are complete sir." One of the members of his cabinet said. "If we only had two more hours of working time…"

"That's far too long… time is a luxury that we don't have now." Uzumi said as he walked over to them he bowed his head "Very well then… I'll be there too."

The cabinet members murmured in shock as Uzumi looked up at them "Give the order, surviving forces are to gather at Kaguya. We're abandoning Onogoro!" he ordered.

The members of the cabinet and senior commanders of the orb military nodded "Yes sir!"

Xxx

Murrue gaped "We're to fall back!"

"yes, representative Attha wants the Archangel to leave the front lines and immediately head to Kaguya." Sai said as he looked at the Captain.

Sally swiveled her chair back to look at them "Kaguya?"

"Yes that's where Orb's Mass Driver facilities are located." Sai said

Noin grit her teeth "So what your saying is we're being ordered to run!"

Murrue took a deep breath "Very well then inform the pilots we're falling back to Kaguya."

Xxx

Shani laughed as he flew down and swung at the Freedom "Time to die!" he fired the rail guns at the freedom forcing him to roll down.

Clotho fired at the Justice Athrun cut his thrusters and returned fire before detaching flight pack of the justice and launching it at the Raider forcing him to dodge the flight pack "DAMN WHY WONT THESE THREE JUST DIE!" Clotho roared.

Heero flew down along the surface of the ocean and activated the chain guns peppering the Calamity as he blew past at full speed. "You three have to leave soon show me my target."

The Calamity fired trying to hit the Wing Zero "They won't quit!" an alarm started to blare in his suit "Huh? Damn it you stupid mobile suit you ran out of energy already!" Clotho glared at the gauge

"It's because you're firing all over the place dumbass!" Clotho yelled back to him as he flew past and fired at the Zero.

"Say what!" Orga glared at the Raider.

"If you're gonna leave do it yourself! you're on your own now" Clotho said with a glare "WHAT!" the water exploded in front of the raider as the Justice flew out of the ocean and drew it's beam saber.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Athrun roared as he brought the beam saber down through the spherical breaker and nearly hitting the cockpit of the Raider. "Damn it nearly had him!"

"Hay You're the dumbass!" Orga yelled as he landed on the Raider.

"Hay who said you could get on, FREELOADER!" Clotho yelled back.

Orga glared "Shut your mouth, don't tell me you aren't running on empty as well!"

Clotho grit his teeth and glared at the energy gauge reading in the red _"FUCK HIM!" _

The Freedom rolled and fired the two high energy cannons at the Forbidden Shani activated the shield and the beams sparked across the surface of the armor "Huh? No more damn it !" he looked at the energy gauge in the red then zoomed in and saw the other two flying away. He rolled and flew away.

Athrun smirked "Heero, they're heading away…"

"Ya, it's only a matter of time…" Heero said watching for the ship they'll land on.

Kira blinked as a transmission came through "What the, fall back?"

A few seconds later Athrun and Heero got the message "Fall back immediately to Kaguya, they have to be kidding!" Athrun said.

Heero grit his teeth as he saw them land "Damn it…" a line opened with him "Heero, fall back that's an order you three are in a lot of trouble." Zechs said glaring at him.

"Five minutes and we can end this battle and save orb Zechs, I have the enemy flag ship targeted." Heero said with a cold glare met by Zechs own glare.

"Orb's forces have been ordered to fall back to Kaguya, you have thirty seconds to being falling back or…" Zechs started then stopped as Lord Uzumi walked up and moved him aside

"Heero, I know you wish to do that but in the process of going after the one man responsible for this you will kill many people who are innocent of his crimes. I have received reports of civilians that got injured during your duel is it worth it?" Uzumi asked calmly "Is the revenge worth it?"

Zero's cockpit shown gold around Heero and he grit his teeth "The human cost in life to end this battle is not worth it… Orders received returning to base." _"I swear Azrael you will die."_ He rolled the Zero and transformed it flying at full speed for the mass driver complex.

Xxx

The line closed and Uzumi smiled "Don't punish him, I received reports that they were keeping their shots out towards the sea, it was one of the federation pilots that pulled the lethal trigger."

Zechs grit his teeth "That little girl is badly injured, are you telling me to not take appropriate action?"

Uzumi shook his head "When that boy sees the result of his actions that will be enough anything beyond that would be irresponsible."

Erica sighed "Colonel Zechs, Heero told me of a mission he was sent on prior to Operation meteor… there were civilian casualties he still hasn't forgiven himself for it…"

Zechs blinked "How many?"

"He didn't say… he just said that amongst them was a little girl he met the day before, it's the reason he accepted operation Meteor, on the condition that it was a suicide mission." Erica said looking sad as she thought about it.

Zechs sighed "I'll have to confiscate his weapon…"

Noin walked over to him "Zechs… you don't think?"

Zechs turned and started walking towards the hangar "I'll go have a word with those three."

Xxx

Uzumi stood in front of the commanders of the Archangel "Lord Uzumi, are you telling us to just run away?" Murrue asked

"I'm sure you've realized by now, Orb is already lost it's only a matter of time before it falls." Uzumi said

Cagalli stepped forward "Wha… What are you saying father?"

"Our people have already been evacuated. They'll be taken care of elsewhere." Uzumi looked at Cagalli "From now on we'll bear the responsibility. But even if we must loose orb there are some things we must never give up."

Uzumi sighed "The Earth forces actions are currently being guided by the leader of blue cosmos, Muruta Azrael, to make matters worse the plants are lead by a person who believes that coordinators are a new species for Patrick Zala rules them now."

The officers shifted as the pilots joined the group of them there with Zechs, Uzumi continued "The way things are developing the world will be trapped between two forces that refuse to accept each other's existence. Is this the future that you want to see? If you desire a different world, take this small light of hope that we have kindled and use it to set a new course for a new future. It means a hard road again… But I'm sure you understand why it's necessary Murrue Ramius."

Murrue bowed her head and then looked at Mu who nodded at her she looked to Lord Uzumi "That light may be small but it burns brightly, we believe in it as well."

Uzumi smiled "Then I suggest you get ready." He placed a hand on Cagalli's head and looked between her and Kira. They both blinked at each other before Kira and the pilots turned to leave as well. Uzumi turned back to the station in the command center.

Xxx

Wufei glared and slammed Heero against the wall "What in the hell were you bastards thinking!"

Heero looked at him "If Muruta Azrael dies then the Earth Alliance will lose its driving force and the hatred that is driving this war will come to a slow end."

"Your fight killed civilians damn it!" Wufei said as he slugged Heero knocking him to the floor.

Heero pushed himself up "I know, Zechs took me to the medical bay she's in critical condition, name unknown… parents dead only surviving family a brother who escaped on one of the evacuation transports."

"Then how can you be so calm about it you bastard!" Wufei said as he grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up to eye level holding his glare

"Because, I plan to take the appropriate action later after I find out more information. I won't try to explain it away but it is our fault her family died we let the battle get over the shore." Heero said

"What more information could you need?" Wufei asked.

"Who fired the deadly shot." Athrun said as he walked over "If it was one of us we'll take responsibility, if it was one of them…" Athrun started.

"Don't bother…" Zechs said as he walked in "And put Heero down… I found where the shot came from, it was a battleship the blast was too big to come from one of the suits besides the twin buster rifle, the Archangel took that ship out before retreating."

Wufei released Heero and walked out of the room Zechs shut the door leaving the four of them alone in the flight prep room "Explain." He said. "What did the ZERO system show you?"

"Orb will fall completely if Azrael lives, there is also a slight chance if the technology from the Freedom and Justice falls into the Alliances hands that what lord Uzumi said will come to pass, two armed camps refusing to accept each other's existence." Heero said.

Zechs nodded "What's the worst case scenario?"

"The alliance get's its nuclear armament back and goes after the Plants again. The best case is something Athrun wouldn't agree with…" Heero said as he looked at his fellow pilot.

Athrun shook his head "The worse of two evils, if it saves over six billion people then it's worth it…"

Zechs nodded "What's the best case then?"

Kira sighed "We kill both Azrael and Patrick Zala, they are the driving forces behind the war on both sides."

Heero nodded "But what Uzumi said is right… we have to get them up close and personal the innocent lives around them aren't worth the sacrifice."

"Then how do you…" Zechs started but stopped as Heero pulled out his knife the curved blade showing that it was recently sharpened.

"The next time I use this, it will be Azrael's blood on it." Heero said. as he sheathed it.

Zechs nodded "Good, I've also decided that you three to make up for that little duel you fought will cover the escape of the Archangel and Kusanagi, not only because of it but because your machines are the only ones capable of getting aboard the Kusanagi at speed while being launched."

"And if we don't make it?" Kira asked.

"We kill Azrael." Athrun said.

Xxx

Azrael looked up at the captain from his seat "They're gathering at Kaguya?"

The captain nodded "It looks like they're getting ready to make their last stand…"

Azrael smirked "Huh… that Attha he's dragging this out to the bitter end, actually I'm kind of amused by this ugly side of him… let us crush them into dust…"

Xxx

"We had to use the Kusanagi's spare boosters but they should provide enough power, you'll need to simultaneously fire a volley from the Lohengrin's that will cause a positronic interference effect that will further increase your acceleration." A member of the council said as the bridge readied to launch.

Xxx

"How are things progressing with the Archangel?" Uzumi asked.

"Father please, we'll escape together I can't leave without you." Cagalli pleaded

"We're in the final stages of the booster check." The Technician said in the command center at Kaguya

"Make them hurry! We have no time." Uzumi ordered.

Cagalli clenched her fists "Don't ignore me."

"Mobile suits approaching the mass driver complex! It's the Earth Forces!" a technician yelled.

"Miss. Ramius please take off." Uzumi requested.

"We're launching immediately. Kira?" Murrue asked.

"I'll cover your take off, please go ahead now archangel what about the Kusanagi?" Kira asked.

"It's launching next" Uzumi said.

Athrun activated the justice "Alright, everyone board the Archangel Kira Myself and Heero will cover the launch your machines aren't equipped for prolonged flight."

Dearka grit his teeth "Damn it, Athrun don't you miss the boat."

Athrun chuckled "I won't miss it, I'll launch with the Kusanagi."

Xxx

"Father please!" Cagalli pleaded

"What are you still doing here Cagalli!" Uzumi asked glairing at her. "Hurry up and leave!"

"But…" Cagalli looked at the incoming forces on the screen there were hundreds of them she looked back when a hand grabbed her and started to pull her away.

"We must attend to our responsibilities as you must attend to yours." Uzumi said as he pulled his daughter along.

"No Please!" Cagalli pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

Uzumi looked at her "We're finished if there is no one to carry on our hopes! Why can't you understand that?"

Xxx

"Please hurry up with the launch they're here!" Heero said as he rolled and fired on the incoming machines

"Right, Fire Lohengrin's!" Noin ordered as the booster kicked in and the Archangel accelerated skyward.

Orga glared "Damn it!" he readied to fire but was forced back by the Freedom

Heero rolled and fired a burst of the chain guns at the Raider "We aren't letting you through."

Xxx

"Lord Uzumi, Cagalli!" Kisaka yelled as they approached the entrance to the Kusanagi, Relena and Dorothy next to him.

"Lord Uzumi, we've been waiting for you…" Relena started but blinked.

Uzumi shoved his daughter to Kisaka "Go Kisaka, and take my foolish daughter with you!" he ordered.

"Sir!" Kisaka nodded

"Father NO!" Cagalli yelled.

"Lord Uzumi what do you mean?" Dorothy asked.

Uzumi smiled and walked forward as he looked at the three of them.

Xxx

The Forbidden fired the beam arched around the Justice "How long until the Archangel is clear?"

"Twenty seconds, then our ride launches!" Heero yelled as he aimed at the Calamity and fired the twin buster rifle and forced the Calamity to back off.

Xxx

Cagalli's eyes welled with tears as Uzumi walked over and placed his hand on her head "Stop giving me that look, it doesn't suit the child of the Lion of Orb."

"But…" Cagalli choked out.

"You're leaving your father but you will not be alone…" He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a photograph he handed it to her "You'll be with your brother."

Relena Dorothy and Cagalli all looked at the picture the woman holding the two babies one in a pink blanket the other in a blue Cagalli took the photograph and flipped it over.

"Kira…" Relena's eyes widened as she read the name.

Cagalli looked up and her eyes widened as Uzumi nodded…

Xxx

Kira fired at the Raider the beams bouncing off "Our ride should be leaving soon we have to hold out just a little longer…"

"I know…" Heero said as he killed his thrusters and ducked under the spherical breaker "SHIT!" the Calamity fired only to have Athrun throw his shield and block the shot

"Careful Heero, Relena would be pissed if you got hurt…" Athrun said with a small hint of laughter in his voice.

"I have a whole hell of a lot more than you think to protect on that ship Athrun… My mother and little brother are onboard also." Heero said as he drew his beam saber and took a swing at the Calamity forcing it back.

Xxx

Uzumi smiled "I feel very fortunate to have been your father…" he said as the door to the Kusanagi shut

Relena and Cagalli's eyes widened "Father NO!"

The ramp started to retreat from the ship "FLY KISAKA I'M COUNINT ON YOU!" Lord Uzumi said as he watched the protective outer shield close over the ship.

Uzumi walked behind the protective walkway and the Ship started it's acceleration.

Xxx

The three alliance machines slowed as they saw it the large white and blue ship started down the mass driver "What do we have here?" Orga asked with a smirk.

"Athrun!" Kira said as he dropped down towards the mass driver and started his acceleration along it.

"Right, Heero our ride's leaving let's go!" he rolled and followed firing shots as he went.

Heero nodded and dropped down to the level of the mass driver "Can't let them take out the rails!" Heero said as he fired flying along to gain speed.

"Heero we'll cover you transform into the flight mode of the Zero, you won't be able to catch up otherwise." Athrun said

He rolled and fired on the three machines "Kira!"

Kira nodded "Our ride's here!" he grabbed hold of the Kusanagi and pulled his machine onto it "Heero!"

Heero pushed the thrusters to their max and pulled forward transforming at the last second catching the Freedom's hand "Thanks, Athrun you're next!"

Athrun fired a final shot then pushed his machine to the max looking forward the Freedom and Zero holding out their arms to pull him aboard the justice fell behind a little "Damn it!"

Heero glared "Athrun activate the ZERO system it will re route power to the thrusters!"

Athrun nodded and punched in the code activateing the system the thrusters burst an extra amount alarms blairing in his suit he came within range and the two machines hauled the Justice aboard.

Heero nodded "Alright let's take care of these three…" he looked at the three alliance machines chasing the ship and firing.

"Got room for a fourth?" A voice opened on the channel

"Trowa where?" The hatch on the side dropped down and the Heavyarms stepped out behind the three "I told Zechs if you didn't make it the ship would need cover…"

Kira nodded "Alright let's deal with them…"

The Heavyarms, Wing Zero, Freedom, and Justice leveled all of their armaments at the three machines.

"They sounded like they were in pain… Lord Uzumi's right we shouldn't blame the innocent…" Kira aimed low towards the water

Trowa nodded "I want answers, we'll see them again."

They fired creating a wall of water knocking the three machines into the ocean.

The ship started its vertical climb "Alright time to get inside again…" Trowa rolled back into the Kusanagi and Heero followed him pulling himself into the ship.

The ship left the ramp and roared into the heavens

Xxx

Uzumi and the council members smiled as the ship flew "The seeds have flown, we've succeeded!"

The council members nodded as Uzumi turned the key in the consol "We cant leave orb or this world in the hands of those bastards!" he said as he pressed the switch activating the self destruct of the facilities

Xxx

Explosions ripped through the mass driver complex Cagalli's cries went silent as the girls eyes went wide the command center blew up in a massive explosion flames engulfing the entire area "Father!"

Xxx

The Kusanagi entered Zero gravity and the Archangel and Eternal were waiting "Attention Archangel we'll need guarded while we assemble the Kusanagi's hull." Colonel Kisaka requested

"Understood, we'll guard the ship while you assemble the ship, afterward we'll make course for the Mendel colony…" Murrue said

Xxx

Natarle sat in the captains chair on her bridge "Sensors are picking something up, large heat source approaching distance five hundred, orange thirteen mark, two, three, three, alpha looks like a warship class." The radar operator said.

"Standby for anti ship and mobile suit combat, ten to starboard lower bow to pitch angle fifteen, activate eagle stellions, target enemy warship with the valiant's, load missile tubes one through four with Korinthos missiles, Valiant's FIRE!" Natarle ordered.

Alarms blared as the operators worked frantically she glared as a message came across the screen in red reading mission failed "What the hell do you guys think you're doing! You're too slow! At this rate we won't even survive our first battle! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!"

The door to the bridge opened "Captain, it's good to see you again." A voice chimed from the bottom of the bridge

Natarle blinked "Azrael, we're in the middle of a simulation."

"Well this is pertaining to that, your ship has orders, the rogue forces that escaped the attack on the Orb union have fled to the L4 Mendel colony cluster or the remains of it." Azrael said as he floated up to the second seat on the bridge.

Natarle blinked "Why…"

"Our orders are to seek and destroy their fleet, I'll be accompanying this ship to monitor the performance of the three machines." Muruta said

Natarle grit her teeth _"I may not like it but I'm a member of the alliance again."_ "Understood…" She took her seat "Helmsman make course for the L4 colony cluster, open line with command."

The ship turned and the line opened "This is Captain Natarle Badgirule, the LCAM-02XA Dominion heading out on assignment to the L4 colony cluster."

"Understood Captain Badgirule, happy hunting." The line closed and the black Archangel class ship turned towards the L4 cluster and accelerated.

Xxxxxx

RIP Lord Uzumi

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I decided to grant a reprieve to the gallows… we'll see where it goes

I'm also debating about another stay of execution but that is still up in the air… and will be determined at a later date…

I think that the three pilots of the…

*THWACK*

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Orga yelled

I told you to get out there suffer for a bit you pansy

"IT HURTS!" Clotho collapsed on the floor "Need more…"

Hay get away from that fridge *BANG*  
Oh shit…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU KILLED MY FATHER PREPAIR TO DIE!" Cagalli roared as she hefted a RPG at Ald

See you next time guys DON'T KILL ME! *BOOM*

*Sound of gunfire and combat*

*Screen goes black*


	23. Chapter 23

Hello here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Hay guy's sorry it's been almost two weeks since I updated, to all my new readers and old, but for good reason- (Midterms…)- as always please read and review. With the last chapter we left off with the battle for the Orb Union… and the EA slinging around military might… well we also had a little Tech question…

**(dragon shinobi) posed this question(s):** Hey wait a minute, the Forbidden's shield can't handle beam swords or anything like that, so wouldn't the Deathscythe have been able to destroy it? and come to think of it wouldn't the other gundams have destroyed them by now?

**Answer:** Ah ha a very good question, note also the AC universe beam weapons can be used under water, thus they are a different wavelength of energy... so where the Justice and Freedom could carve right into it the EM shield of the forbidden will block some (not all) of the AC casts beam weaponry, as in no way in fing hell is he going to stand up to the twin buster rifle no single mobile suit to date has been able to withstand that gun.  
and as for the second question why wouldn't the others have destroyed them by now... in a battle they are spread out all over note only Quatre came to help Duo, Kira, Athrun and Heero were knocking the raider into next month more or less preventing it from getting any ground, the Heavyarms and Buster were fighting the Calamity joined by Nicol who sort of got shot point blank by a bazooka...  
As for Wufei, Shiho, Yzak, Hilde, Zechs... they were all over the island.  
The first fight they weren't holding back, the EA pilots got lucky, the second fight they held back a little wondering what the hell why are they in pain?  
During the escape they intentionally shot the water and not the suits otherwise one good shot from the Wing Zero and all three were toast...

A good question: please if you have questions ask I'll be more than happy to answer if it won't ruin the plot…

Now on with the… Intern I need more Coffee!

"Right away commander Aldaeus!" Lunamaria yelled as she ran over with a cup of hot coffee *Whoops*

SON OF A *BLEEP* HOT! HOT! HOT!

"What's hot ALLL…" Duo got out before he broke down laughing his ass off

The other cast members broke in the door and saw Lunamaria pummeling Ald into the floor

*BANG*

It's

*BANG*

Not my…

*BANG!*

Fault where your…

*BANG BANG BANG*

Lands… *Groan*

Xxxxxx

Ch 23

"_What the hell was Yzak thinking? I've never seen him perform like that in combat to dodge a shot near point blank what happened…" _Hartman thought.

"This is the projected course as reported by the troops from Carpentaria that recovered some of the Orb Transports, as such we can expect the Eternal to be nearby." Captain Fredrick Ades said as they stood around the map table on the Vesalius

Rau nodded "The L4 colony group, as expected that place has always given us trouble. Commander Hartman what's your take?"

"Huh, yes the ESUN's forces will head for L4 it's the only option left to them…" Hartman said caught off guard

Leons looked at Hartman "You ok, you look like you've had something on your mind since Alaska…"

"It's nothing…" Hartman said

"Dave, Yzak is your enemy now… can you shoot him down?" Rau asked

Hartman snapped his gaze to him "Of course I can like I would any traitor!" his blood red eyes fixed on Rau

"_Good… if all goes as planned then I'll have a few less thorns in my side."_ Rau smirked "Of course, Fredrick set course for the L4 colony group we have a score to settle with the ESUN forces…" he pushed off and headed for the door

Xxx

Hartman floated down the hall and turned the corner "Oh, sorry…" he ran into a girl in green.

"Wait you're…" The red headed girl started "You're the Red Wolf…"

Hartman looked at her "Wait you're what are you doing here, I thought you were onboard the Legged ship…"

Flay nodded "I was until Alaska we were separated at the base, Commander Le Cruset saved me, but Lieutenant Badgirule and Commander La Flaga…" she looked down at the thought of the two commanders

Hartman sighed "I'm sure they made it out fine…"

Flay looked up and blinked back some tears "But… where are we headed?"

Hartman sighed "I shouldn't tell you but we're being sent after the Eternal we might be going into combat with your ship if it's with her…"

"If that happens… please don't hurt my friends… they're on the Archangel." Flay said as she pushed off again.

Hartman blinked "Hay wait…" he grabbed her arm "What's your name, I don't think I got it…"

Flay blinked "It's Flay, Flay Alster." She pushed off again and rounded a corner into Commander Le Cruset's quarters

"_Flay huh? I'll make sure, but Yzak and the other pilots are the exception…"_ Hartman smirked as he kicked off again _"The Commander's got something up his sleeve and I don't like the feeling I'm getting about this…"_

Xxx

"Friends in the plants will try to set up a supply line for us. Though supplying three ships will be tough…" Waltfeld said.

"We don't have to worry about that, if we use the ESUN to provide a supply line…" Noin said and Howard shook his head

"Only the Gundam's and the Archangel are set up with the warp drive systems, and there's a small problem with that concept if we warp back and forth too quickly the drives have a chance to go critical and explode." Howard explained.

Murrue looked at him "How long would we have to wait before a return trip?"

Howard thought for a moment "To be safe I'd say a week… anything before that and it would be pushing it…"

Zechs nodded "Alright, that limits our range a little so what's the story with this colony?" he looked out into the large harbor where the three ships were docked.

"Back when the war first broke out the colony here became part of a biological attack by blue cosmos, due to the many genetic engineering companies here, the plants evacuated whoever was still alive from the attack and sterilized the colonies with high quantities of X-rays." Yuri Amalfi said

"Is it safe to be here?" Noin asked.

"It happened several years ago in C.E. 68 the radiation has dissipated but the colony is abandoned." Eileen said as she floated up to the front of the bridge of the Eternal. "This colony is one of the few that are still intact from the war."

"So, what's our first move?" Waltfeld asked.

"The Alliance has retaken the lake Victoria mass driver and has been constantly shipping troops into space." Kisaka said.

"You don't think they're planning to launch an attack?" Ezalia asked

"Speaking from a military stand point they've lost ground with Alaska and had a near loss at Panama, they've gained momentum and as a result I don't see why they wouldn't attempt it." Zechs said

"Do you think they're planning on launching a all out attack on the plants?" Murrue asked.

"The alliance's military is full of people who have always wanted to pull off that kind of stunt… for the preservation of our blue and pure world…" Waltfeld said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That's enough…" Mu said as he looked at Waltfeld.

Andrew shrugged "Hay, they're the ones saying it not me…"

"I know… but you're right…" Mu said

"I can't see how getting rid of all the coordinators would lead to a pure world, hell I don't even know what a pure world is, but I can understand how the people on the plants must feel for being attacked for such an incomprehensible reason." Waltfeld said as he mused the topic.

"On the other hand the guys who run the plants look at naturals nothing more as vermin, of course they have every right to fight back and defend themselves, if only to ensure that history never repeats… but the question is how long will the cycle continue?" Waltfeld concluded

"An old friend once said something along the same lines… War is like an endless waltz, three constant beats war peace and revolution. The only way to stop the bloodshed of this dark waltz is to stop the maestro from conducting." Zechs said

Ezalia blinked "Well then who is the…"

"Heero has already figured it out… there are two driving forces to this war, Muruta Azrael, and Patrick Zala to bring an end to this war they both must die…" Zechs said "He came close to the first already at Orb Azrael was with the Earth Forces."

Murrue blinked "That's why…"

"The boys have been thinking up a strategy to bring this war to an end… I don't like it but they're right…" Zechs said.

"You can't mean?" Tad asked.

Zechs nodded "The assassination of Muruta Azrael and Patrick Zala."

Xxx

Heero smiled as he caught the small red ball "Ryuta, I wish we could have gotten to know each other in a better way…"

The small blond haired boy smiled "Mom said you were nice… do you have to fight again Heero?"

Heero blinked "Ya…" he smiled as he tossed the ball to him again sitting on the bunk.

The door hissed open "Heero you… oh." Duo blinked as the little boy looked up at him "Hay little man where'd you come from?" He knelt down and grinned at Ryuta

"Duo what did you want?" Heero asked looking up from the bunk.

"We've been looking for you for almost an hour why you over here on the Kusanagi still?" Duo asked.

Heero pointed at Ryuta "He's why, Maxwell… This is my little brother Ryuta…"

Ryuta looked up at him and smiled "Nice to meet you Miss. Maxwell."

"Hay!" Duo yelled and blinked as Heero rolled off the bunk laughing "Heero come on man…"

"Hay nothing he got you good Duo…" Hilde said as she floated up to the door frame "He does have a point your hair in that braid…"

Duo glared at her "I thought you were supposed to back me up… huh?" Duo caught a glint over his shoulder "Woah Heero!"

Heero's eyes shot up and he lunged "No Ryuta!" he grabbed his little brother and tackled him knocking his gun away from him in the process.

Ryuta started crying and Heero sighed "You sure look like him but, your nothing like dad… I'd better talk with mom to see about teaching you about handling basic firearms…"

Duo gaped "He almost shoots his eye out and you want to teach him how to use it!"

"My father taught me at six, he's eight I was firing a fifty caliber sniper rifle at his age…" Heero said as he looked at Duo.

Duo groaned "Fine… only makes sense that you would. Come on Hilde…"

The two turned and left the door hissed shut and Heero turned to Ryuta "Quit crying, boys don't cry from being tackled…"

Ryuta blinked back the tears and looked at his older brother "What was dad like?"

Heero looked at him "He was…" _"Odin, remember the only good way to lead your life is to act on your emotions…" _Heero remembered his father's words "He lived his life by acting on his emotions…" he said smiling at him

The door hissed open again "Heero… are you going to play with Ryuta all day?" Erica asked as she came into the room.

Ryuta beamed at his mother "Mom can Heero teach me how to shoot?" he asked

Erica sighed "I don't even want to ask what brought that about… Heero if he breaks his wrist from shooting a forty five…" she glared at him.

"I'll start him off small like dad did with me…" Heero said

"What am I going to do with you two, the men of the Lowe family are all alike, put a gun in their hand and they're going to shoot it…" Erica said with a small laugh

Xxx

"Three warship silhouettes detected in the harbor of the Mendel colony mam one confirmed to be of Archangel Class mam." The radar operator said to Natarle.

Muruta smirked "looks like we're here first. What luck, all righty then let's get the fun and games started. You can destroy the ship if you want too all I want is to get my hands on those three mobile suits…"

Natarle grit her teeth _"Damn it, I'm backed into a corner here I didn't think the Archangel made it out… maybe I can convince them to surrender…"_

"We'll be sending out our guys too, and they'd better not screw up today." Muruta said as he looked up at Natarle.

Natarle closed her eyes and sighed "Prepare the ship for battle, activate the Igelstellung's and valiants, load all missile tubes with sledgehammers, aim Lohengrin's. Target the first ship of the Archangel class, the Archangel!" she ordered _"Please protect it boys…"_

Xxx

Sai blinked "Large heat source approaching mam, looks like warship class."

Noin looked up from the CIC "What?"

"Distance seven hundred, orange eleven mark eighteen alpha. Checking library… Not listed!" Sai said

Murrue nodded "All hands to level one battle stations." The alarms started going off in the ship.

Xxx

"All hands to level one battle stations, I repeat all hands level one battle stations." Sai's voice rang through the ship's

"Damn they decided to come find us…" Duo said as he pulled his flight suit on "Any idea on who it is?" He asked the consol

"No, Duo no records of this class in the logs we don't have any idea who it is… all we know is there is one ship and it's closing." Sai responded as Miriallia entered the bridge.

Xxx

"Lohengrin two fire!" Natarle ordered

The red and blue mega particle beam flew and struck the colony harbor's outer wall cutting a long gash down the edge of it.

Muruta smirked _"It's only a matter of time before I have my key…"_

Xxx

The ships shuddered from the blast "The Archangel is taking off, we've got to get outside."

The monitors on her chair activated "Captain Ramius." Kisaka said

"What's the Kusanagi's status?" Murrue asked.

"We're good we're ready to launch." Kisaka said

Murrue looked over at commander Waltfeld "we're still making some few final adjustments to the Eternal."

"Very well understood, you'll be better off inside the harbor we'll know what they're after, after we find out whether they're ZAFT or Earth forces." Murrue said as the lines closed.

Xxx

The Archangel started its engines and accelerated out of the harbor "Activate the Igelstellung's, and Valliant's, load all aft missile tubes." Murrue ordered as the ship reached the exit to the harbor and broke out into open space.

Xxx

Natarle looked at the Archangel a white reflection of her own she grit her teeth and flicked the switch to open all outside channels she stood and picked up the phone "This is the Earth Alliance forces mobile assault ship Dominion, Archangel do you read me?"

Muruta looked up at her and blinked.

Xxx

The pilots jumped at the voice "It can't be…" Trowa said

"But… how…" Hilde asked as she walked the Taurus to the catapult.

Xxx

"The military has classified you as a renegade ship, we therefore demand your immediate surrender." Natarle continued.

Xxx

"Natarle…" Murrue said

"Lieutenant Badgirule…" Newman said and sally looked at him his hands white around the controls.

Natarle continued "Your ship will be destroyed if you fail to comply…" her voice firm but hollow

Noin shuddered "No, Natarle… Why?"

Miriallia gasped "Captain we have a visual image of the enemy ship." She brought the image onto the screens across the bridge and to the pilots.

Murrue looked at it "The Archangel…"

"The same class." Newman said as he looked at the black Archangel.

Xxx

Kira looked at it "an Archangel class warship…"

Yzak smirked "Well this is going to hurt…"

"What makes you say that Yzak?" Dearka asked.

"The fact that commander Badgirule was the one commanding the Archangel's defenses when we were attacking it, we're in for one world of hurt…" Yzak said

Xxx

The visual line opened with the bridge of the Archangel and Natarle appeared in her Earth forces uniform "Captain Ramius, it's been some time…" Natarle said

Murrue nodded "Yes…"

"I regret having to meet you again under these circumstances…" Natarle said

"So do I…" Murrue said a little upset

"I heard about what happened at Alaska, never the less I strongly urge you to surrender so you may discuss the matter with the authorities, I don't have much influence but I'll do anything I can to help you. You're well aware of this ships capabilities." Natarle finished. _"Please Murrue I don't want to fight you…"_

Murrue sighed "Natarle, thanks for your concern…" She closed her eyes then looked at Natarle "But we cannot do as you ask, this isn't only about what happened at Alaska we have serious doubts about the earth forces in their entirety, no surrender, we're members of the ESUN now!" she looked at Natarle

Xxx

Natarle looked at her in shock _"No Murrue…" _"But Captain Ramius…" she stopped as Muruta laughed.

"That exchange was simply fascinating… oh captain you should be embarrassed, there would be no conflicts in this world if everything could be solved through discussion. Misunderstandings create enemies, and when you have enemies… you shoot them…" Muruta said with a nonchalant manner.

Natarle glared at him "Director Azrael…"

Muruta smirked "Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider, launch! Today we destroy the indestructible Archangel!" Muruta ordered

Miriallia blinked "Isn't Azrael?"

Zechs glared "The leader of Blue Cosmos!"

Heero nodded "Kira, Athrun it's time we end this war."

"Rodger that. If we can let's board and try to keep casualties to a minimum…" Kira said as he launched

"Heero?" Athrun asked

"If those machines get in our way we bring them down, if they're in pain it's best if we put them out of their misery." Heero said as he launched

Xxx

The Archangel started launching its mobile suits and advancing on the Dominion "Watch out for debris, those metapolymer tethering strings are especially dangerous." Murrue ordered.

Xxx

Cagalli floated forward in the bridge "Go to full speed when we exit, we'll cover the Archangel's port side."

The Kusanagi accelerated out of the hangar Erica smiled as she took a seat on the bridge "Cagalli shouldn't you be ready to launch?"

Cagalli blinked "What, but I don't have a suit?"

Erica smiled "The data we collected from the Strike went into making a new suit, the Strike Rouge it's your suit."

Cagalli nodded "Alright…"

Xxx

"Athrun, it's those guys again." Kira said as he closed in on the Zero

Athrun rolled away from a shot from the Calamity "I know, so how do we want to handle this?"

"They want to capture us in one piece; well they can't capture us if they have no arms…" Heero said as he drew his beam saber

"Right, Kira lets do this!" Athrun said as he drew the double ended beam saber of the Justice.

Xxx

"The Archangel and a single unidentified vessel are heading out course green ninety four mark three bravo." The radar operator said on the Dominion

Natarle nodded "I want missile tubes one through six loaded, set the Corintoss guidance systems to auto control pattern B, target orange alpha seventeen through forty two set firing angles at five points apart. Meanwhile change our course to indigo thirteen mark twenty Charlie maximum thrust." She ordered

Muruta looked at her "That's not their location so what's the point of firing your missiles there?" he asked

Natarle grit her teeth "Please keep quiet if you don't understand the plan…" _"Why do I have to be engaged to such a dumbass when it comes to simple military tactics… isn't he in the defense industry…" _

Xxx

Dearka and Trowa watched as the Dagger's unit from the Dominion closed Trowa looked around and smirked "Dearka time to show them what two suits designed for heavy assault do…"

Dearka nodded "Alright, you drive them into the floating debris and I'll use the anti armor shotgun to blast their little hiding spots…"

The Heavyarms opened up forcing the suits to take cover and Dearka smirked "Too predictable…" he fired at a floating chunk of colony structure blowing it apart and the Dagger floated there motionless for a second before a beam shot through the back of the cockpit causing it to explode.

Mu glared "Keep it up, I'll pick them off as you disable them guys…" the Strike fired the launcher again tearing another suit apart.

Xxx

"There's only one ship aim for it's engines. AHHH." The ship shuddered as it came to a grinding halt

"What happened?" Kisaka asked

"I don't know… wait the ship's caught in some kind of cable!" the helmsman said

"Well break free of it!" Kisaka ordered.

"We cant move!" The helmsman said

Kisaka opened a line with the pilots "Asagi, whatever it is I want you to cut it off this ship now!"

"Rodger." Asagi said as the hanger doors opened

"I'll go with her." Cagalli said as she followed her out

Xxx

Shani caught a glimpse of something out of his peripheral vision "Huh? Looks like that one's finished…" he rolled and took off for the trapped Kusanagi.

Athrun's eyes widened "The Kusanagi!" he took off after the Forbidden

"What?" Heero asked as he saw the suit closing _"Oh hell no." _he rolled and charged after the two.

Clotho glared "Shani, no… THAT DUMBASS!" he rolled and launched the spherical breaker at the Freedom

"Damn, Heero, Athrun make it quick…" Kira said as he fired the Vulcan's at the breaker before knocking it off course with his shield right into the Calamity.

Xxx

Asagi and Cagalli were cutting through the cable as the Forbidden flew up "Say goodbye!" Shani yelled with a wicked grin.

Athrun launched the backpack of the Justice and rammed it into the Forbidden knocking it away and Heero kicked him even further away and chasing it back towards the main fight.

Athrun looked at the two "What are you doing! Hurry!" Athrun ordered

"Right…" they both said as they went back to slowly sawing through the high strength cable

Shani glared and rolled over the Wing Zero "You shouldn't have done that!" he glared at the Justice as he flew towards it again at full speed raising the scythe.

Heero rolled behind him and opened fire with the chain guns right into the rear armor "What the?" he asked as the shots bounced off like they were nothing.

Athrun rolled and drew the double ended beam saber "Take this!" he flew into combat with the Forbidden again.

Xxx

Rau smirked "Well, well look what we have here; the curtain has already been raised on this little show."

Hartman nodded as the blips on the map table showed the units "It's them alright…"

Captain Ades nodded "The Eternal and two other ships are with them sir, one of them is the legged ship. And the earth forces are attacking with one ship."

Rau looked out the windows of the bridge "Until we have a better understanding of the situation, we're better off staying out of it… Hartman and I will head out together and enter the colony, we'll gather information."

Fredrick and Hartman blinked "You're going in person commander?" Captain Ades asked.

Rau nodded "I want the Helderton and the Hoisinger to stay here, the Mendel colony… If all goes well we could bring a number of matters to a close." He got up and floated towards the rear of the bridge

Leons glared "Fine, but if Zechs is here I'm going out to fight him."

Rau nodded as he got to the door "Hartman, let's go."

Hartman nodded "Yes sir." _"What did you mean by that commander Le Cruset… the Mendel colony… it sounds like you have some history with this place…"_

Xxx

Murrue glared "Where's the Dominion!"

Sai looked down "There's too much debris!" an alarm started blaring from his consol and his eyes widened "BLUE FORTEEN ALPHA, IT'S THE DOMINION!"

Noin's eyes widened "When did they!"

Xxx

Natarle glared "Aim Gottfried's fire!" the green beams shot towards the Archangel.

Xxx

"Evade!" Murrue ordered and Newman and Sally both pulled the ship into a hard right bank as the four green beams flew past the Archangel

Alarms blared from Miriallia's consol "We have missiles coming in fast from orange delta!"

"Intercept them!" Noin ordered

"No time!" Sai yelled back.

Xxx

Kira's eyes widened as he saw the missiles heading for the Archangel "The Archangel!" he fired the beam cannons of the Freedom and took out some of the missiles "Damn it!"

"We've got it!" Shiho yelled as the Duel, Deep Arms and Hilde's Taurus opened fire on the missiles taking out a few.

Three missiles streaked past them and slammed into the port side of the Archangel destroying one of the Gottfried's and knocking out three of the engines.

Xxx

Muruta's mouth dropped open and he blinked "That was… quite impressive…" he said absentmindedly

Natarle looked at him "Really, it was nothing… Tactics of that level are hardly remarkable." she said as she turned back to looking out of the bridge at the Archangel _"Damn it, the best way to save them is to capture one of the pilots… we capture Heero… no way that's going to happen… Athrun's too skilled in close combat for them to get a hold of him easily… Kira's the only option." _

Kira rolled and streaked towards the Dominion "Natarle!" he glared.

"That's the one you wanted to capture correct?" Natarle asked a little irritated to Azrael.

Azrael smiled as he looked at her "Yes that's right…"

"Then get the Raider and Calamity ready. Valliant's Gottfried's target that enemy mobile suit!" Natarle ordered as the ship rotated and the heavy armament locked onto the Freedom _"I hope like hell Gundanium can withstand this…"_ "FIRE!" she ordered

The Gottfried's fired one barrel at a time to better lock onto the mobile suit Kira grit his teeth "Damn it!" an alarm blared in his cockpit "Huh?"

The Raider launched the breaker and rammed the Freedom in the chest "DODGE THIS!" Clotho yelled

The Freedom flew backwards and the Calamity fired into the back with the Plasma Sabot Bazooka Orga laughed as he watched the suit roll from the impact "I tagged ya that time, didn't I!"

Xxx

"Captain, it's the Freedom…" Miriallia said

"Huh?" Murrue looked back at her

Xxx

Rau activated the cockpit of the GuAZI _"Too bad the providence is still down for maintenance and upgrades."_ "Are you ready Hartman?" Rau asked

Hartman smirked as he readied "I still don't get why you won't let me take the Regenerate…"

"It's down for maintenance and repairs just like the Providence, this is just a reconnaissance mission we don't need the firepower…" Rau said

"Understood sir." Hartman said "Ready."

"Let's go." The linear catapult launched the two suits out as they rolled the White GuAZI and the blood red CGUE flew towards the colony.

Xxx

Mu blinked _"This feeling, is it him?"_ He rolled the Strike and flew towards the Colony

"Commander where are you going?" Trowa asked.

"ZAFT forces are close, let's go." Mu said as he flew faster towards the colony.

"I'll radio Yzak and the others, we cant afford to let the Eternal get captured, Heero, Athrun and Kira can protect the Archangel and the M1's can protect the Kusanagi." Dearka said as he followed.

Xxx

Athrun watched as Kira was forced to dodge the attacks of the two machines and the Dominion "Kira!" he was forced back again by the Forbidden.

The Archangel fell back "Kira, fall back!" Murrue ordered

Xxx

"Sledgehammer's target enemy mobile suit!" Natarle ordered _"Kira, please don't get hit… those anti ship missiles will turn the Freedom inside out." _"Fire!"

Muruta chuckled as he watched the large anti ship missiles streak past towards the Freedom _"It's only a matter of time…"_

Kira's eyes widened "Damn it!" He flew backwards matching his speed with the missiles and activated his targeting system he calmly watched as the missiles slowed _"The ZERO System makes this too easy almost."_ He opened fire on the missiles blowing them apart

Heero smirked "Kira, I'll take the Raider, you take the Calamity!" Heero flew past at full speed drawing his beam saber

"Rodger that, let's finish this." Kira locked onto the Calamity

"TAKE THIS! PULVERIZE!" Clotho yelled as he launched the spherical breaker into the back of the Freedom.

Heero rolled and Kicked the Raider away "I've got him focus on the Calamity!" he said as he brought the beam saber down onto the Raider's arm _"Son of a… an anti beam coating on the cable."_

Orga glared as he locked onto the Freedom "It's ok as long as the body's intact." He fired forcing Kira back

The Raider rolled and transformed into its mobile armor and streaked away from the Zero "Let's finish him, it's game over for your friend!"

Athrun glared "Kira! Damn it!" he rolled around another beam that curved in an arch around the Justice _"The beam makeup of Duo's scythe and the beam weapons on my suit are different the electromagnetic shield should have no effect against this."_ He drew one of the beam boomerangs from the shoulder and threw it towards the Forbidden

Shani closed the shield and was pushed back as the boomerang carved a long gash across the shields and sparks flew across them "Damn it!" he glared as he flew back and deactivated the shield to only find the Justice point blank with him.

"Take this!" Athrun yelled as he sliced the head off of the heavy scythe

The Wing Zero chased the Raider firing the chain gun's as it did a pass on the Freedom _"Need to get Howard to upgrade those, bullets just don't do the damage we need."_

Orga glared "Clotho move your butt!" he yelled as they got in the way of his shot again

"We're in deep shit if we wreck it!" Clotho yelled back as he rolled out of the way and streaked past again and activated the beams in the claws of the Raider and rammed the Freedom knocking the shield away.

"How bout this!" Orga yelled as he activated the Scylla and fired

Kira's eyes widened _"Oh shit the suit can't respond that quickly."_

The Justice flew into the path of the beam and blocked it with the shield "The Forbidden's taken care of let's push these guys back and deal with the Dominion." He pushed the thrusters to max and pushed back along the beam with the shield and rammed the Calamity point blank and crushed the cannon in the chest.

Kira flew forward again "Athrun!"

"I'm still moving…" Athrun said as he took aim at the Raider

Xxx

"Wow that was close, hay what are you doing keep at it don't stop firing now." Muruta said as he watched the battle progress he looked towards Natarle.

"In these conditions we'd hit our own machines too." Natarle said _"They may be listed as equipment in the database but they're still human you son of a bitch."_

Muruta shrugged "Who cares if we hit our own machines they have trans phase armor don't they?"

The radar operator blinked "The Archangel is closing."

Natarle looked to the large screen and the image of the Archangel turning towards them appeared as it descended from behind an asteroid.

Xxx

Noin glared "Gottfried's, and Valliant's target that ship, begin charging Lohengrin one, if necessary we will fire."

Murrue blinked "Lieutenant Noin you…"

"At this point we're heavily damaged they knocked out two of our main armament and…" Noin started

"No, Natarle is holding back she could have taken us out by now if she did the same thing, one shot from the Lohengrin will go straight through a Nazca class destroyer." Murrue said

"_Natarle is holding back… she doesn't want to fight us." _She realized "Aim Valliant's target the engines of the Dominion."

Murrue smiled _"Noin's becoming Natarle's mirror image in more than appearance alone."_

"Load missile tubes with Sledgehammers." Noin ordered, "FIRE!"

Xxx

Natarle's eyes widened "Evade!" she ordered as the beams streaked towards the Dominion

The Radar operator's eyes widened "Missiles from Yellow Zulu!"  
"Below!" Natarle's eyes widened _"It has to be Noin who's doing this she's good…"_

"Bring bow up sixty, pitch to port forty five, bring the lower CIWS online take out those missiles!" Natarle ordered

Xxx

The hangar door opened and the Strike, Buster, Heavyarms, Duel, and Deathscythe flew in

Andrew picked up the phone "Hay what is it?" he asked

Dearka appeared on the screen "He say's ZAFT is here, yes that guy…" Dearka said

Waltfeld nodded Dearka smirked "In any case we're going over to check. This could be trouble if he's right" the screen broke up then disconnected as they flew into the colony.

Waltfeld hung up the phone "There's a harbor on the other side." He said then looked up at Lacus

"Meanwhile please hurry with the launch of the Eternal, as long as we're stuck in here we're stuck in here we are forced to leave everything in the hands of others."

Waltfeld nodded "You're right, DaCosta!"

Xxx

The GuAZI and the CGUE flew along the central shaft in the colony and scanned the area

Rau smirked _"he's here!" _his sensors zoomed into the shots of the approaching machines.

Mu glared "He's here!" he said as he leveled the launcher at the GuAZI and fired

Yzak blinked "That CGUE, its Hartman!" he opened fire and accelerated towards the machine. "Dearka, Shiho let's take him the rest of you go after Le Cruset!" Yzak said as he fired again.

Hartman glared "Yzak…" he leveled the guns at the Duel and fired the six Gatling guns opening up on the suit as they

The Strike circled around the GuAZI "I see… So you're the one piloting that machine now, MU LA FLAGA!" Rau yelled as he opened fire with the high powered beam rifle of the GuAZI

"A new model, this might not be the best equipment…" Mu said as he circled again and fired the launcher

Dearka leveled the anti armor shotgun at the CGUE "Hartman!" he fired and Hartman rolled out of the shots way

"Elsman, you still suck at shooting while moving!" Hartman yelled over the frequency and returned fire with the shield mounted cannons.

Xxx

Orga leveled the long range cannons of the Calamity at the Justice and Freedom "Two for one!" he fired

Kira and Athrun split avoiding the beams and Athrun rolled to face the Calamity

The Raider opened fire with the hyper velocity shield cannon "MY TURN!" he bared down on the Freedom

Kira flew back and rolled while firing his beam rifle after the Raider _"What the?"_

"Huh?" Clotho blinked as he saw the Forbidden flying at full speed towards them

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" He fired the Hresvelgr beam cannon rapidly arching each shot into the fighting as he flew in.

Heero dodged a shot _"Damn it Athrun missed one damned weapon on that suit…" _he rolled and flew backwards away from the shots

Kira and Athrun backed away with Heero "We need to take that cannon out." Kira said

The shots flew arching over the Calamity and the Raider "Shani!" Orga yelled

"What's wrong with you! Idiot!" Clotho yelled as a beam narrowly missed his suit

Kira leveled the beam cannons of the Freedom at the Forbidden and fired the shroud came forward and blocked the beams "Damn it! That thing still works."

Shani fired shots after the Justice "It's his fault!" he fired again as he turned and flew chasing the suit.

Athrun glared and flew away "That guy's outa control." He rolled and drew the double ended beam saber facing the Forbidden he watched as it slowed and fired again

Kira dropped down and swung at the Forbidden "Take this!" forcing the suit to fall back

Xxx

Asagi and Cagalli finally cut through the cable releasing the Kusanagi "Sorry, that was really tough" Asagi said as she floated back from the ship

"Thanks, we appreciate your help." Kisaka said as the Kusanagi activated its engines again.

"Maximum forward thrust at the Dominion, don't get us caught again" Cagalli said as the Kusanagi started to launch its other suits and the M1's joined the fight.

Xxx

"Aim Hell darts, FIRE!" Noin ordered the small missiles launched from the pods on the rear of the bridge and arched over it towards the Dominion

Xxx

"Valiant's Fire!" Natarle ordered as the cannons opened fire on the Archangel rapid firing the CIWS firing on the Hell Darts

Xxx

"Evade!" Murrue ordered and the Archangel descended the linear cannon slugs streaked past the ship

Xxx

"Asagi, Juri, Mayurua form up on me, we'll keep these Daggers from getting to the Kusanagi!" Cagalli ordered and opened fire on the Daggers the pink and red Strike Rouge flew into battle shooting two machines through the cockpit

Mayurua fired and knocked out another machine only to see two more open fire on her forcing her back towards the Kusanagi "Damn it!"

Juri fired on them "Asagi, Mayurua needs backup!" she fired again diving on them as Asagi pushed in from the side

Cagalli nodded "Push forward as a unit we have to break through to the Archangel!"

Xxx

Yzak Clashed with the Cgue "Bastard, how dare you show your face again!" he said as Hartman appeared on his screen.

"Yzak…" Hartman said as he flew backward Yzak charging him

Dearka grit his teeth "Yzak no…"

Shiho fired on Hartman "You think we want to talk to you, we'll you've got it wrong after seeing you fight alongside Leons and Patrick Zala!"

Mu opened fire with the shoulder mounted CIWS Gatling gun Rau firing with his Beam Rifle as they circled each other

"What are the odds of you and I meeting again in this place!" Rau yelled as he fired.

Mu grunted "RAU LE CRUSET!" He kept firing the CIWS as Rau activated the Beam Claws on the shield of the GuAZI and charged him

Mu rolled out of the way just as Rau flew past "It was meant to be, Mu I'm glad…" Rau said with a smirk.

Xxx

The Dominion shook as beams hit it from its port side the bridge crew braced themselves "An orb Izumo class ship is approaching, distance twenty orange fifteen mark one alpha."

Muruta looked at it "Oh my, I guess it freed itself."

Xxx

"Gottfried one and Gottfried two FIRE!" Erica ordered and the ships two cannons fired as the Kusanagi closed on the Dominion

The bridge hissed open and Dorothy and Relena floated into the bridge "A Black Archangel?" Dorothy said as she saw the Dominion

"It's the Dominion, the sister ship of the Archangel, it's the second of the class and Commander Badgirule is it's captain." Erica said as she looked up from the CIC

Relena's eyes widened "What?"

"She's fighting for the Earth Alliance again?" Dorothy asked

"More like having her arm twisted and forcing her to fight against her friends." Erica said "Muruta Azrael is onboard the Dominion."

"Where are Heero, Athrun, and Kira?" Dorothy asked as she took up a seat in the bridge

"Fighting the Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden." Erica said as she pulled up the image "Load missile tubes one through six with Sledgehammers, Fire!" Erica ordered as the ship closed on the Dominion

Xxx

"Temporary withdrawal fire signal flairs!" Natarle ordered _"Outnumbered, out gunned, and matched on skill… Noin you'll make a fine sub captain for the Archangel."_

Muruta looked at her and gaped "What?"

"At this point we've completely lost the upper hand." Natarle said as she looked down at him

Muruta furrowed his brow "But we had them on the ropes…"

She glared at him "And the energy levels of your three machines are getting critically low, if we don't fall back we'll be destroyed."

"So what you're saying is, run away today and fight again another day…" Muruta said

Natarle looked down at him as the missiles impacted the ship her silhouette lit up from the explosion "Are you that eager to meet your maker?"

Xxx

"Aim Valliant's, FIRE!" Noin ordered as the two linear cannons opened fire on the Dominion.

Xxx

The bridge crew braced themselves as the shells impacted the Dominion.

Muruta grit his teeth and glared at the Archangel _"You're a thorn in my side and I will pull you out, Archangel!" _

"Fire signal flair ten to starboard, we're leaving this battle area immediately!" Natarle ordered

The three shots fired from the port side and burst over the ship in white green and blue calling for their forces to fall back.

Xxx

Murrue blinked "Huh?"

Noin smiled "Cancel that last order, they're retreating."

Xxx

Orga grit his teeth "Ugh… looks like our times up." He rolled and punched his thrusters to max flying towards the ship.

"Looks that way." Clotho said as he transformed the Raider and flew towards the Dominion

"Damn you, Damn you, DAMN YOU!" Shani yelled as he fired on the Justice again chasing it

Athrun rolled and fired the anti beam shield blocking his attacks "Just what's with this moron, he has orders to retreat."

The Forbidden closed and fired its rail guns before the Calamity and Raider flew between them "Shani!" Orga said as he flew in front of him

Clotho rolled behind him "We have orders to withdraw dimwit…" he said as he flew away.

"That guy you know what he did!" Shani glared.

Orga glared "We have to retreat, you want them to punish us again?" he yelled

Shani shuddered and Orga flew away he punched his thrusters and rolled following him at full speed.

Xxx

Athrun opened a line with the Archangel as they closed on it "Where are Commander La Flaga and the others?"

"They flew into the colony, reported something about ZAFT possibly being in the area." Miriallia said

Heero glared "Why didn't you tell us, Athrun, Kira let's go!" they punched it and flew towards the colony at top speed.

Lacus opened a channel "If ZAFT Forces are at the other harbor in the colony we cant afford all three of you to go in after them."

Kira nodded "She's right, Athrun stay and help with the repairs Heero and I will go get the others."

"Not alone, I'm going too if it's who Mu thinks' it is Leons might be there too." Zechs said as the Epyon launched from the Eternal and flew with the Freedom and Wing Zero into the colony.

Xxx

Hartman glared "Damn it Yzak, just tell me why!" he yelled as he fired

"What would I have to say to a murderous dog like you!" Yzak yelled as he drew his beam sabers and closed on the CGUE

"That's enough you two!" Dearka yelled as he fired a beam between them "Hartman you want to talk right? Prove it why should we trust you?"

Hartman smirked "Alright, you have me out numbered and out gunned, let's talk face to face your pals can keep their guns on me…"

Kira rolled and flew down "Guys where's Mu?" Kira asked as he flew towards the group

"They flew towards that building, he was dueling some high performance machine." Duo said as he pointed towards the large concrete structure near the middle of the colony

"Rodger that, any idea who the pilot was?" Zechs asked

Hartman smirked "Well, nice to hear from you Lighting count he's dueling Commander Le Cruset, our Gundam's are down for repairs so he's using the GuAZI high performance suit."

"Is Leons Graves here?" Zechs asked

"He's been looking for a rematch just as much as you have Zechs." Hartman said "He's on one of our ships… he doesn't know you're here though…"

"That's fine with me, Kira, Heero let's go find Commander La Flaga, I think the others have things handeled here, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei head back to the ships the Archangel took a pretty bad beating and emergency repairs are needed." Zechs ordered

"Rodger that." Trowa responded and the three turned and flew towards the harbor.

The hatch on Hartman's CGUE opened and he raised his hands "Let's talk, I'll come out unarmed."

Shiho blinked _"He isn't wearing a flight suit… that idiot he shouldn't be that reckless."_

Xxx

Rau activated the beam claw on the GuAZI and charged Mu cutting the barrel off of the launcher

Mu rolled around and grabbed the shoulder and arm of the GuAZI _"Damn what the hell is this thing"_ he glared at the machine

"If it's my fate to be shot down by you, I thought this place would be… appropriate." Rau said calmly as he punched his thrusters and then kicked the Strike towards the ground

"However it doesn't look like there's any chance of that happening, after all how could the child ever hope to defeat the parent!" Rau said as he fired at Mu

"What?" Mu asked as he detached the destroyed launcher pack and drew the Armor Schneider combat knives

Rau smirked as he launched the extensional arrestors at the Strike cutting off it's right arm and driving one into its side propelling the suit towards the ground heavily damaged.

Mu shielded himself as the cockpit sparked and shrapnel bounced around the cockpit from the hit to the suit "Damn it!" he said as he pulled a piece of metal out of his side watching the GuAZI close taking careful aim.

Rau smirked "It appears destiny is firmly on my side!" he said as he leveled the beam rifle at the cockpit "What?" he said as he sensed someone, he turned only to watch as the beam rifle was blown apart by a beam along with the lower part of the arm.

"MU!" Kira yelled as he Heero, and Zechs arrived.

"IT'S THE FREEDOM!" Rau yelled as he readied to fire the arrestors again Kira fired taking out the head of the GuAZI.

"Rau Le Cruset!" Zechs roared as he drew the beam saber and closed cutting the legs off of the suit killing it's thrust and causing it to plummet to the ground.

Rau grit his teeth as the suit's systems started to shut down as warning's flashed on all the screens _"Well, what an unpleasant surprise."_ He unstrapped his harness and opened the hatch drawing his pistol he leapt out and across the suit towards the ground taking off at a dead run for the building

Mu glared as he watched on his screen _"Like hell, Le Cruset."_ He opened his hatch and started to climb out holding his side he rolled over the edge of the cockpit and fired at Rau

Rau turned and fired twice at Mu forcing him to duck behind his cockpit again.

Heero glared "Zechs, Kira let's get down there we have him outnumbered."

Kira nodded "Mu, hang on!" the three started to land as Rau fired again

Rau smirked "How bout we do it today? Let's end this!" he fired then took off at a run again for the building.

Mu grit his teeth and looked at Rau running "What's he up to now!" He jumped over the side of the suit and ran after him holding his side.

Rau stopped near the entrance to the large facility turned and fired again "Come with me! I myself will deliver your requiem." Turned and ran towards the door.

Mu Looked out from behind the hand of the Strike "Damn it!" he ran after him again as he saw him enter the facility.

Heero landed and popped his hatch "Looks like we're going in…" he said as he watched Mu run into the building he pulled his gun and took the safety off.

"Right, let's see what this Le Cruset is really like…" Zechs said as he retrieved his gun and climbed out.

Kira opened his hatch and looked at his gun then walked over to the lift and lowered himself to the ground.

Xxx

Yzak glared at Hartman who smirked "Yzak come on lets…"

Yzak pulled his handgun and fired at the dirt near Hartman's feet "Out with it cut the bullshit."

Duo groaned "Yzak… come on man."

Hartman nodded "Yzak… Rau's up to something, I don't know what but…"

"What makes you say that Dave?" Shiho asked.

Dave looked at them "Flay Alster, does that name ring a bell to you?"

Nicol's eyes widened "Where is she!" he ran over and grabbed Hartman by the coat "ANSWER ME!" Hartman almost a head taller than Nicol smirked

"Nicol, calm down she's fine but why the hell Rau brought her back I have no clue." Hartman said as he pulled himself out of Nicol's grip

Yzak lowered his gun "Start talking."

"Rau has something up his sleeve, he's hiding it pretty well but he's up to no good I have a feeling it has something to do with the N-Jammer canceller's" Hartman said.

"What?" Dearka asked "Canceller's?"

"Ya, the Freedom, Justice, Testament, Regenerate, and Providence are all powered by nuclear reactors that's why they've got the kind of power to stand toe to toe with your machines, yours have reactors of some form right, the battery life was never that long in your machines prior to you leaving." Hartman said

Quatre walked over "So what your saying is he's going to do something with that technology?"

Hartman nodded "If the Alliance got their hands on it, it would be like unlocking the door on their full arsenal again."

Shiho looked horrified "if they got their hands on it, they would have their nuclear capabilities back again."

Duo blinked "So… what they'd have some missiles would they use…" he shut his mouth as he remembered "I take that back… that's a bad thing a really bad thing…"

Yzak nodded "Why are you telling…"

Hartman looked at him "Do you think I want to see another bloody valentine?"

"Then why haven't you gone to the Chairman?" Dearka asked.

"Do you think I'm the most trustworthy person when my cousin and aunt both defected along with half of the supreme council?" Hartman asked.

"Alright, you have a point there Dave… but still Rau would be committing treason, on top of that why would he want to kill his own kind? It's like handing a lit match to a man soaked in gasoline you just don't do it…" Dearka said

Hartman sighed "What if I told you Rau wasn't a Coordinator?"

"I'd laugh and call you a nut…" Yzak said then stopped "Wait why would you say that?"

"He takes a special medicine, since when would a coordinator need that?" Hartman asked "I saw it on his desk in a small box."

Yzak's eyes widened _"Commander Le Cruset is a spy for the Earth Alliance!" _"He's a spy…" Yzak said

Hartman shook his head "I swiped a few of the pills when I got a chance, they're for a specific disorder known as Shortened Telomeres."

Quatre's eyes widened "Shortened Telomeres, that's a disorder that relates to cloning, it's one of the few problems that medical science still cannot overcome where we're from…"

Dearka gaped "But cloning is illegal how would Rau be a clone?"

"I did some digging and found some information…" Hartman said

Xxx

Heero Kira and Zechs took up positions in the entryway to the facility "What is this place?" Zechs asked

"The hell if I know, all the information that I learnt about the Mendel colony was that it had a severer biological hazard outbreak and was sterilized by high amounts of X-rays." Kira said

A shot rang out that echoed through the room "I think we need to find Commander La Flaga, before Le Cruset gets to him…" Heero said as he lead the way into the room keeping his gun at the ready.

Zechs nodded "Let's go." He lifted his gun and started into the room

They started their way up the stairs.

"Do you have any idea what this place is Mu?" Rau yelled from his position

"WHY WOULD I PSYCHO!" Mu yelled as he rounded the corner and fired twice before rolling back as a shot hit the doorframe where he was.

Rau ran further into the building and Mu ran to the wall where a statue of a DNA chain stood.

"It's such a crime for you not to know!" Rau yelled from his new location

Mu grit his teeth and looked at his hand covered in his own blood _"Not good… if I don't patch this up soon I'm going to bleed out…"_

"Well, seems like Le Cruset knows this place…" Heero said as they walked down the hall checking the rooms as they went.

Zechs nodded as he looked at a faded nameplate on a wall "Whatever this place is it's some form of medical facility the last three of these nameplates have Doctorate degrees in medical fields."

Kira blinked "Wait if we can hear them they can hear us… Hay Mu!" Kira yelled and Heero grabbed him

"Kira you dumbass Rau didn't know we were in here." Heero said his voice low

Mu's eyes widened "No, Kira!"

Rau's gaze shifted around the corner _"Kira Yamato, he's alive!" _

Xxx

"Good lord what in the hell did they do to the Archangel?" Hilde said as she looked at the hole where the missing Gottfried once was.

Athrun floated over "Hay guy's we need a hand with the repairs on the gun's we're using spare parts from the Kusanagi to rearm the Archangel, we already have the missile tubes up and running again and the Valliant wasn't hit."

"Well we have to work fast… that's one hell of a hole to patch… just what did that anyway?" Trowa asked

"Anti ship missile, I have to say I'm impressed that the Archangel could stand up to that kind of a beating one good hit from those missiles and a Nazca or Laurasia class would be done. The Archangel took four hits and kept fighting." Athrun said as he pushed off towards the hole again.

The others followed him "We can quickly repair the damage if we remove the plating around the turret's location and just replace it." Wufei said

"And do you have an extra ten meters of lament armor lying around I don't know about?" Athrun asked as he slowed and approached the hole

"Who says we need to use Lament, we have spare Gundanium plates that we brought in for the repairs for our suits and the conversions to your new suits." Wufei said

Athrun smirked "You may have just solved our armor patching problem we were going to just seal the other holes with spare steel from the colony as a temporary fix but the Gundanium will work better."

Xxx

"How delightful it is that you could join us Kira Yamato!" Rau yelled so that they could hear him.

Zechs stopped "How does he know your last name?"

"Does it matter he knows Kira's here…" Heero said as they made their way along the hall that opened to a walkway in the open third floor central area. They ran down the walkway and looked around the dimly lit room

Rau smirked "Ah, now I see you're the Freedom's pilot!" he yelled

Kira's eye's widened "Finally!" he ran towards the wall Heero and Zechs following

"Kira…" Mu said as he leaned against the wall "Why did you guys follow me?" Mu asked as he glared at them

"We weren't just going to wait around outside for you and let you go one on one with Le Cruset…" Heero said

"Besides if anything were to happen to you what would we tell Murrue?" Kira said with a smirk

Mu elbowed him "Nosy kid…" he said with a smirk.

Kira's eyes widened "Mu you're wounded."

Mu smirked "Don't worry… It's nothing but there's something you should know… if you want to use that thing you should release the safety first…" Mu said as he looked down at Kira's gun.

Heero grimaced "Kira… don't be so careless…"

Kira released the safety "Hay bite me Heero, we were in a rush…"

"Quit arguing now's not the time…" Zechs said as he leveled his gun at the hallway where a shadow stood

"Is that what I think it is?" Heero asked.

"Yes…" Zechs said as he squeezed the trigger and the beam pistol fired the green particle beam struck the wall temporarily illuminating the space

Rau rolled further into the hall _"Well that's interesting better be careful…" _"Don't be shy, come along with me to the place where it all began… Kira, this was where you were born too, now wasn't it…" he said with a smirk

Kira's eyes widened and Mu turned to him "Don't fall for his tricks, no matter what he says don't believe a word of it!" He said as he moved and rounded from the statue and headed for the hall where Zechs shot.

Zechs was the next to follow keeping the beam pistol at the ready "Mu, just what kind of history do you have with Le Cruset…"

"Well, besides the fact that we can sense each other in some form, it's hard to explain but I'll put it this way we've been facing each other ever since the battle for Endymion Crater. He was one of the pilots who took down my unit, I took down his were the last two of each of our units." Mu said as they leaned against the wall and the two boys followed them.

"Gene Manipulation lab?" Heero asked as he read the plaque on the wall.

The door hissed open and three shots struck the door as Kira ducked back behind the door again then Rau ran further into the facility.

"_The boy is alive, no matter how perfect he is a bullet can still kill him."_ Rau thought with a smirk as he leveled his gun aiming for Kira's head.

"What is this place…" Mu asked crouching next to the railings looking across canisters immersed in water with electrical panels over them each showing vital signs all dead.

They got up and started to move again "Looks like this place was an artificial birthing clinic." Heero said as he scanned the room with his eyes trying to find Rau in the shadows.

Mu turned and grabbed Kira pushing him to the floor as shots ricochet off of the railings near where his head once was then he returned fire in the direction of the shots

Rau smirked "Does it bring back memories Kira? You should know this place!" he yelled from the room ahead of them

Mu glared fired into the room and ran to the wall Zechs followed and waited Heero and Kira were quick to follow suit "Know this place… but how?" Kira asked

"Prof. Ulen Hibiki. M.D. Ph.D. why did he run to this room, he's had almost twenty other options why this one?" Heero asked

Xxx

"Are you still refusing to listen to my advice sir?" Natarle asked Muruta

"Hmmm?" Azrael looked at her

"Normally in a situation like the one we're in, we'd call for reinforcements or at least fall back to regroup our forces. But you won't even…" Natarle said

Azrael groaned "You know you're really starting to bug me… if we leave now then ZAFT will beat us to them… just a little longer and they'll be ready to back out there.

Natarle glared at him _"Does this idiot realize what he's saying, from a tactical standpoint we're outnumbered outgunned and have two enemy forces against us either of which could single handedly take us out is he trying to get us killed."_

Xxx

Mu reloaded his gun then peered around the door where two shots hit the frame right next to his head _"Well we cornered the animal but it still has fangs…"_ he rolled around the frame and fired twice then ran into the room diving over a couch as Rau fired after him.

Mu came up from the couch and fired only to be shot in the upper arm by Le Cruset the gun clattered over the couch as he fell behind it.

"Mu No!" Kira yelled as he ran into the room shots hitting right behind him as he dove over the couch landing next to Mu.

"Are you ok?" Kira asked as Mu grit his teeth and held his upper arm

Rau walked out of the shadow's and lowered his gun "I'm not going to kill you. After all I made you go through the trouble of coming all this way…" he said with a smirk.

Kira knelt on the couch as he aimed over it at Rau "So I'll let you live long enough to hear the whole story…" Rau picked up a picture and threw it, it clattered to the ground then slid past the couch coming to a stop a picture with a woman and two babies

Then Rau threw a book over where it splayed open and pictures and notes spilled out Mu's eyes widened "My dad?" he asked as a picture of a boy sitting on a man's shoulders fell out.

Xxx

Flay looked out a window into the vast blackness of space _"The Archangel…" _she clutched the disc Le Cruset gave her and remembered his words _"But if the key stay's here, then that final door will never open."_

Xxx

Rau smirked as he raised his gun again "Aren't you the least bit curious, about the ultimate extent of humanity's insatiable desires?" he mused "About the fools who pursued their insane dream in the pursuit of progress? Because after all Kira, you're a child of this too!"

Kira glared down the sights _"Heero, Zechs why haven't you taken this bastard out yet he's right in front of the door."_

Rau smirked "Zechs, and the other boy have yet to join us… so why don't you come in?" he asked as he glanced towards the door.

Heero grit his teeth _"Damn it, he saw us from the room…"_

Zechs rounded the corner and leveled the beam pistol at Rau "Start talking before I blow your head off… I'm a little curious about this place."

Heero rounded the corner and leveled his gun at Rau "Drop it we have you outnumbered."

Rau smirked "This place is a forbidden temple, the remnants of the dream of fools who thought they could play god." He held his ground "Did you ever suspect, that the people you call mother and father your whole life weren't your real parents." Rau said with a smirk

Kira blinked and Mu leaned his head up from the couch "You Bastard what do you…" Rau fired the shot coming close to Mu's head both he and Kira dove behind the couch again

Zechs fired only to his horror to have the gun not fire _"SHIT!" _Rau turned as they took off at a run for the couch Heero fired forcing Rau back a little they slid behind the couch and Rau walked forward again.

"_Not bad kid… if you hadn't been moving that shot would have been in my head…" _Rau thought as he walked forward. "Of course not, if you were aware you wouldn't have turned out the way you did… you wouldn't have turned out so normal…" Rau said as Heero and Kira leveled their guns at Rau over the couch

"Free of any sign of a tainted past, you know it never occurred to me even when Athrun first brought up your name, you might be that child…" Rau said as he watched Kira _"he's shaking the real problem is that other boy he's different, cold, trained… he would have made the perfect soldier." _

"I'd always thought the twins had died especially you. After all together with your real father Dr. Hibiki you were the highest priority target of Blue Cosmos." Rau said

"What? but…" Kira started

"But you survived grew and threw yourself into the war and you survived that as well, why do you think that is?" Rau asked with a wicked grin on his face

"Your story is so unlikely that even I am starting to become convinced that they were onto something. Maybe their crazy dream had some validity." Rau said as he looked at Kira sweat gathering on his face

Kira glared and stopped shaking "I'm what, what are you trying to say about me!" He leveled the gun one handed not shaking at all at Rau "What are you trying to tell me?"

Rau was calm as he spoke "You are the dream of humanity, the ultimate coordinator, it was in pursuit of that dream that Dr. Hibiki created the artificial womb and you were the only viable child it ever produced, for that result a very large number of your siblings were sacrificed."

Kira's eyes widened "Wha…"

Rau grinned as he squeezed the trigger Mu lunged for Kira "Kira!" he tackled him as Rau fired

Heero opened fire as Rau ran behind a wall Mu got up and opened fire as the group made their way down some steps Zechs working trying to get the beam gun to work again.

Heero followed Zechs and Mu as he led them down the stairs holding Kira by the arm "Get a grip you fool, you aren't taking his nonsense seriously are you?"

They took cover behind a metal desk "I think I've got it working again." Zechs said as he flicked closed a panel on the pistol

Heero nodded "Never take a prototype to a gunfight without extensive testing before it…" he said

Rau walked down the stairs "Today my secret shall be revealed, I did not come into this world through natural birth, my genes were altered artificially early on in the embryonic stage of my development." Rau stopped at the light switch and flicked the first switch on the panel "George Glen was the first coordinator humanity knew, do you have any idea how much darkness spread across the world because of the chaos he unleashed?" the light illuminated the medical instruments

"I wonder if anyone truly comprehends the full extent of what that man set into motion." Rau flicked the next switch activating the monitors

"People paid a great price for this dream, so of course they wanted it to come true… no one ever wants to see their dreams shattered. Is that what drove them onward, because people demanded that their hopes and dreams come true no matter what!" Rau yelled

Heero looked at Kira who was shaking in a cold sweat "Kira, get a hold of yourself…"

"And what did people gain from this! What did they get, what was the result of their dreams!" Rau asked as he started forward into the now well lit room

"They thirsted for knowledge, they sought to fill their desires, and ultimately they forgot why they were doing it… even as they proclaimed their reverence for human life they began toying with it and then they began destroying it!" Rau yelled

Heero glared "SHUT UP!" He lunged from the desk and fired as he ran aiming for Rau

Rau fired back "No matter what we learn! No matter what we manage to obtain! NOTHING EVER CHANGES!"

Heero dove behind a couch in the office as the shots broke monitors and specimen jars Rau chuckled as he spoke "People are amazing that way!"

"They become envious, hate each other and destroy each other!" Rau yelled.

"IF THAT'S WHAT THEY TRULY DESIRE WHY DON'T THEY JUST EXTERMINATE EACH OTHER!" Rau yelled

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SOUND SO SUPERIOR!" Mu jumped up and fired the shot just grazing Rau's hair one inch to the right and it would have been in his eye.

Rau grit his teeth and shot the cables on the chandelier causing it to drop smashing the cover Heero was using and filling the room with debris clouding the air he ejected the empty cartage and had a wicked grin plastered on his face "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS EARNED THAT RIGHT! IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE I ALONE HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ALL OF HUMANITY!"

Zechs leveled the beam pistol at him "Cut the crap you crackpot!" he fired the beam cut through the air and just narrowly missed his head _"He's just like how I was, what right did Treize and I have to lump all of humanity into two categories, earth and space…"_

Rau reloaded his gun with ease "I'm surprised you don't remember, we've met once before Mu long, long ago before we ever met on the battlefield." He fired at the corner Mu was standing

"We did what?" Mu asked as he fired another shot into the wreckage of the broken chandelier

Rau grinned "I am he, that arrogant fool who thought he could thwart death itself with his money… Al Da Flaga your father, but I am merely that mans defective clone." He said with a cold tone filled with hatred.

"What!" Mu asked as he stood there shocked.

Xxx

"Detecting three Nazca class ships at a distance of one hundred and twenty." The operator said as the Dominion slowly moved out

"We'll be at a disadvantage if we move first; unfortunately I can't guarantee that we'll pull this off successfully." Natarle said as she looked at Azrael floating in the forward part of the bridge.

Azrael looked at her "You know it's really easy for somebody to say that something's impossible, but only the very best can go out and make it possible. Everyone in the business world knows the truth of that." He said as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"But this is a battlefield, failure in this world means death." Natarle said as she glared at him _"Why did this idiot have to come with us he's going to get us all killed."_

Muruta closed his eyes and shrugged "The stakes are the same in the business world, or could it be that your one of those people that only fights battles that they know they're going to win?"

Natarle grit her teeth as Azrael continued "Although that's fine by me too… when push comes to shove do whatever you have to, to make sure you come out on top. We cant keep sitting here forever now can we…" he said with a sly grin. "Give it your best shot, winners never quit, quitters never win…"

Xxx

Shani opened a channel with the others "you think we'll be in trouble if we fail again this time?" he asked

"Bet on it, that dude is only using us to make himself look good." Clotho said with a smirk.

Orga shrugged "It could be worse at least we're kicking butt instead of getting our own butts kicked…"

Xxx

Alarms blared on the bridge of the Vesalius "Damn it, where's Commander Le Cruset!" Captain Ades asked

Leons shrugged "Does it matter, looks like I get to have some fun now… Rudolf, Alec let's go…" Leons said as he left the bridge

"What?" Ades looked at the three as they left for the hangar.

Xxx

Mu grit his teeth, "My Dad's clone do you expect anyone to believe that fairytale…" his breathing was heavy _"Damn I lost a lot of blood if this goes on much longer I'm finished…"_

Rau smirked "I don't want to believe it either, BUT UNFORTUNATLY IT'S TRUE!" he yelled

Kira got up from his hiding spot behind the couch and looked at Rau who was facing away from him

Xxx

"The Dominion is closing mam, distance fifty green bravo." Miriallia said to Murrue

Murrue nodded "All hands level one battle stations."

"I have three heat sources, checking thermal patterns its those three machines mam…" Sai said as he looked down to Noin in the CIC

"Rodger that, any word on the pilots inside the colony?" Noin asked

"No mam none yet." Miriallia said.

Xxx

"The Final door is about to open, and I'm the one opening it…" Rau said as he started to walk around the wreckage his footsteps echoing in the room.

Kira looked around for something he could use as a knife and spotted a piece of shrapnel _"That will work just fine to slit this bastard's throat."_

"Then the world that we know will come to an end, this world of insatiable desires will end. And then the conceited fools that struggle within it will finally have their wish come true!" Rau leveled his gun at Mu just making out the back side of his head from his position.

"MU, IT WONT HAPPEN!" Kira yelled as he ran forward grabbed the shrapnel and sprinted along the edge of the room Rau firing after him

"Kira!" Mu yelled as he rolled around the edge and leveled his gun at Rau Heero raised his and took aim at Rau's arm and fired

Heero smirked _"That should take care of him shooting like mad."_

Mu fired and hit the metal facemask knocking it off of Rau's face. As it clattered to the ground they got a good look at the man behind the mask

"Ha, do you think you can change what is going to happen!" Rau mocked them "Nobody can do anything about it, for the world full of hatred is engulfing the universe!" he yelled then turned and sprinted back up the stairs and out of the room.

Mu grit his teeth "Wait!" he collapsed against the wall

Xxx

Shani grinned "That's him!"

"Hay guys there's only one of them!" Orga grinned

"Perfect, taking him out is going to be easy work for us…" Clotho said as they approached the Justice

Xxx

"Trowa, Wufei we'll need to each take one they're about the same level as us as pilots… but our machines still outclass theirs…" Athrun said as the other two waited in an ambush.

"Rodger that, I'll take the black one." Wufei said as he flew around and targeted the Raider

"I'll handle the Calamity, I've piloted a support suit longer than he has I can take him out…" Trowa said as he circled right.

"Fine then, I'll deal with the Forbidden." Athrun said as he closed.

Xxx

"Aim Gottfried's, FIRE!" Natarle ordered when the Archangel was within range.

The ship fired its heavy cannons and four anti ship missiles at the Archangel.

Xxx

"Evade!" Murrue ordered

"Four incoming missiles from green alpha!" Sai said.

"Ten to port!" Murrue ordered as the CIWS opened up knocking out the missiles

Xxx

The colony shuddered from an impact making the groups inside wobble "What the, looks like the parties started to pick up again." Duo said

"No kidding…" Harman said as his communicator went off and Rau spoke

"Hartman, can you hear me we're leaving!" Rau yelled

Hartman looked at them "Well I told you what I needed to, don't think this makes us friends…" he said as he turned back to his machine

"Dave…" Nicol said

"If you want to save your friends I'd get going!" Hartman said as he activated the lift to his cockpit

"He's right, let's go!" Dearka yelled as he ran for the Buster

Xxx

"Commander, Dearka, Kira, anyone please respond!" Miriallia pleaded.

Noin glared "Aim Gottfried's FIRE!" Noin ordered

Xxx

"Evade, lower bow pitch angel twenty!" Natarle ordered as the Dominion ducked under the shot from the Archangel.

Xxx

Clotho roared as he launched the breaker at the Altron "This guy has no sense of how to use that weapon properly, how the hell didn't you guys kill these pathetic excuses for pilots before?" he asked as he closed on the Raider and launched the dragon like claws of the Altron at it.

Athrun circled around and opened fire on the Forbidden watching as the beams bounced off "Does that really matter?" he flew away as the Forbidden gave chase with the scythe raised

Orga smirked "Outa my way you guys!" he said as he fired at the Heavyarms

Trowa grit his teeth "Allow me to show you why this suit is called Heavyarms…" he activated all of the weapons systems and opened fire in a hail of bullets and missiles heading for the calamity.

Xxx

"Support the Justice. How much longer until we can use the meteor?" Lacus asked

"Another minute and a half until it's fully activated…" Waltfeld said.

"Rush it!" Ezalia ordered.

Xxx

"We've gotta go can you stand up?" Kira asked Mu

Mu grit his teeth "Ya…" Kira helped him up as they made their way for the exit.

Xxx

Murrue glared "Swing around using the debris as a shield!" She ordered. "Where are those Nazca's?" she asked.

"Nothing, still no movement!" Sai said

"Captain it's the pilots they're all returning!" Miriallia said as the suits flew out of the colony at full speed

Kira opened a line with them "Mu's been wounded, have medical ready…"

Xxx

Hartman touched down in the hangar of the Vesalius and popped his hatch "Commander!" he yelled as he came down to the cockpit of the GuAZI and blinked as he wasn't there, _"Son of a bitch he already left…"_

Xxx

Flay looked on as Rau hunched over his desk in pain the box of pills broken open and pills floating around she rushed over to him he grabbed a spare mask and threw it on before pushing a button "Ades…" he struggled out

"Commander, what happened!" Ades asked

"Get ready to deploy the mobile suits, have the Helderton and the Hoisinger do the same!" Rau ordered

"Commander, are you sure?" Ades asked.

"DID YOU THINK WE WOULD COME ALL THIS WAY AND DO NOTHING!" Rau nearly screamed into the intercom "NO MATTER WHAT WE CANNOT LET THE EARTH FORCES GET THEIR HANDS ON THOSE MACHIENS!"

"but sir…" Ades said.

"I'm going to have my suit prepped, I'll be on the bridge shortly…" Rau said.

Rau smirked as he turned to Flay and laughed lightly… "And I'll need your help as well… This is my final gamble… To see if the door will be opened." He grinned as Flay took a step back

Xxx

Athrun threw the beam boomerang at the Fobidden who knocked it away by parrying it with the heavy scythe

Wufei launched the arms of the Altron at the Raider forcing Clotho to dodge and he retaliated with the Spherical breaker launching it between the arms to only watch the arm circle back and grab the rocket propelled ball and knock it off course

Orga circled and fired the long range beam cannons at the Heavyarms and watched in horror as the Heavyarms did an acrobatic like flip and dodged the cannons then opened up from above raining beams from the twin Gatling cannon on the shield arm.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled as he Heero, and Zechs closed in.

Athrun smirked "Kira!" Athrun said as Kira opened fire on the Calamity with the Freedom's beam cannons and charged in to aid Trowa

"Don't let your guard down Athrun!" Heero yelled as he flew past and joined Wufei in attacking the Raider.

Athrun blinked and rolled out of the way just as the Forbidden brought down the heavy scythe where his suit once was. "Shit…"

"Keep it together Athrun it's now two on one." Zechs said as he flew the Epyon into battle with the Forbidden

The Calamity fired on Kira who drew his beam saber and knocked the shots away Orga's eyes widened "What in the!"

Clotho charged the Altron and launched the spherical breaker at its head "OBLITERATE!" he yelled as he attacked

"Wufei, his fighting style is slopy you take…" Heero started

"The left… ya I know… I've been doing the same thing… I have to say it probably is pissing him off something fierce right now…" Wufei said with a smirk as he launched the arms of the Altron again and knocked the breaker away then started in on the Raider's left side sending jets of flame at him forcing him to the right.

Heero nodded "Perfect…" he drew the beam saber and charged the retreating Raider before ramming him in the back

Shani glared as he charged "I'LL GET HIM!" he pushed his throttle to the max and charged the Justice only to watch the Epyon roll in front of him and transform drawing it's beam saber

"Such tasteless and pathetic barbaric tactics won't win this fight." Zechs said as he charged clashing with the Forbidden forcing him back striking his suit with both whip and sword in a rolling duel

Athrun smirked _"Looks like Zechs is enjoying himself a little too much what pissed him off to get him this fired up?"_

Xxx

Sai's eyes widened "The Nazca's are closing distance eighty, blue delta!"

"What!" Noin said as she looked at the Dominion _"Shit we're sandwiched between two enemy forces… the Archangel Eternal and Kusanagi can't fight them off from both sides…"_

Xxx

Mu sighed as the doctor worked on his injuries when he caught a glimpse of some movement "Hay doc… Ouch easy please…" he winced as the doctor pulled a piece of shrapnel out of his side

"Umm… Excuse me Doctor who is he?" a girl's voice asked as she moved closer her hair a dark chestnut brown bandages down both arms and one around her head she seemed weak on her feet

The doctor turned "Miss. Asuka you shouldn't be standing… and this is commander La Flaga he was injured in combat…"

"Well, hello there little lady where or when did we pick you up I haven't seen you onboard…" Mu asked as he winced as the doctor stitched shut the wound.

"Colonel Zechs brought me aboard after I was injured, I'm from the Orb Union." She said as she took a seat.

Mu nodded "I see… have any of the other pilots been to see you yet or have you gotten any visitors?"

"Yes… the pilot named Wufei has checked in on me regularly." Mayu said

"_She's a coordinator, so many injuries just what the hell happened to her, Zechs said he brought a wounded civilian onboard and said that he had to talk with Kira, Heero, and Athrun… was this a result of that duel off the coast of Orb?" _Mu thought as the doctor finished stitching him up.

"Alright commander, you're all finished… just no piloting for a little bit…" The doctor said.

"Are you crazy doc?" Mu asked as he sat up.

"No, we have plenty of pilots more than when we went to the ESUN but we can be one down, besides your machine needs extensive repairs from what I've heard…" the Doctor said.

Mayu sighed "Just where are we anyway, I mean I know we're in space but…"

"We're in combat at the L4 Mendel colony." Mu said "Don't worry, the boys will protect you." He said with a grin.

Mayu smiled "I only need two to protect me, Colonel Zechs and Wufei… Zechs saved me and Wufei protected my brother while he evacuated."

Mu nodded "I'll make sure that you get more company than Wufei and Zechs… Trust me on that little lady…" he said with a smile

Mayu nodded and Mu smiled "I'll have a word with Ensign Schbeiker and Ensign Bloom to see if they can give you some company…"

Xxx

The Eternal shuddered under the impact from missiles "Da Costa, cant those CIWS hit anything!"

"Don't ask me commander I'm driving not shooting!" Martin yelled

"Will you both shut up! I'll recalibrate the targeting system." Yuri Amalfi yelled from the CIC

"Please everyone remain calm…" Lacus asked…

"She's right boys getting worked up over a few missed shots…" Eileen said from her seat "Yuri, I'll get us some cover just make it quick…" she opened a channel with the pilots "Dearka, Yzak, Shiho come and give the Eternal some cover our CIWS targeting system is out and need's recalibrated."

Xxx

"Three Nazca class ships are closing mam!" the radar operator aboard the Dominion said

Muruta and Natarle both looked horrified as the image of the three blue ZAFT destroyer's approaching appeared on the screen.

"_Damn it… all of our machines are tied up with the Gundam's, if they launch they have us right where they want us."_ Natarle thought.

A line opened across the battlefield "Attention the Archangel class earth forces vessel, before we commence battle I'd like to return a captive to you…" Rau said with a smirk on the voice only frequency.

Rau flipped to another channel "Our sole target is the Eternal, understood."

"Ya, but if Zechs get's in my way he's mine!" Leons said as he readied the Testament

"Rodger that, I'll be taking the CGUE, the Regenerate is a little hazardous in this area with all the debris. Besides it will give me a chance to test the new claws…" Hartman said as he launched _"Let's see if I can get Flay back to her friends… if I fail… well I'd rather not think about that…" _

Rau smirked as he flipped back to the channel for the bridge "Release the pod as soon as a sortie." He said

"Yes sir!" Captain Ades said.

Rau smirked as he launched his CGUE _"The final door is about to be opened… it's just a matter of time…"_

Xxx

"Incoming mobile suits, checking thermal patterns twelve GINN's, two CGUE's, and… The Testament blue twenty two mark eighteen delta." Miriallia said across the channels to their forces.

Zechs smirked "I'll deal with the Testament." He rolled and took off for the approaching ZAFT forces at full speed _"Our duel will continue Leons Graves!"_

Xxx

Captain Ades looked out the bridge at the Eternal "Ready main cannon, all other vessels target the Eternal as well!" he ordered

Xxx

"Nazca class ships are closing." Tad Elsman said from his seat in the CIC "Distance thirty orange fourteen mark thirty three through eighty seven Charlie!" he said "We've got our hands full…"

Waltfeld grit his teeth "Le Cruset… his timing couldn't be worse…"

Murrue and Kisaka opened a channel with the Eternal "Captain Waltfeld?" Murrue asked.

"The Eternal and the Kusanagi will intercept, Archangel you deal with the Dominion." Waltfeld ordered

"Rodger that…" Kisaka said

"Understood." Murrue replied as the lines closed.

"Change course to yellow seventeen mark twenty five alpha, forward thrust at seventy." Waltfeld ordered as the Eternal started to turn to face the incoming threat.

Xxx

"Aim Gottfried's one and two, target the ZAFT ships." Kisaka ordered as the Eternal came about and took aim at the three Nazca destroyers

"M1 team, intercept those GINN's." Erica ordered

Xxx

Hartman glared as he saw the incoming suits _"Tough luck boys I'm not feeling up to backing you up… now where's that escape pod?" _

Xxx

Flay watched as the battle raged before her eyes her eyes wide with fear tumbling through space _"Archangel, where's the Archangel!" _

Xxx

"The Nazca class ship has released a pod… we're picking up a signal" the radar operator said to Natarle.

Natarle gaped "How could they dump a pod into space without even waiting for a response from us?"

Azrael looked up at her "I wonder what they're thinking… Do they want us to recover it or destroy it? If this is a trap it's a strange one… What do you want to do Miss. Captain?" he mused.

"Incoming missiles!" the Radar operator yelled

"Evade, to port!" Natarle ordered.

"Is there really a captive aboard it?" Muruta mused

Xxx

Clotho grit his teeth "Ugh… this is getting nuts…" he launched an attack at the Wing Zero as he rolled over the flames from the Altron's arms

"No shit Clotho… we're all tird but you don't see me complaining…" Orga said as he fired on the Heavyarms with the duel ram cannon forcing him back "Huh… caught him with his pants down…" he flew up right in front of the Freedom and fired forcing him back.

"This is awesome!" Orga yelled as he chased the Freedom back

The Forbidden charged after the Justice now fighting it alone "Son of a… Hay Nicol could I get a little backup?" Athrun yelled as he rolled around a beam that arched close to his suit as he flew away to dodge the attack.

"Way ahead of you Athrun." Nicol said as he fired the Lancer darts at the backpack of the Forbidden as he appeared from above deactivating the mirage colloid.

The three metal missiles missed but forced the Forbidden to dodge "Damn you!" Shani roared as he readied his Scythe and charged the Blitz

"Oh shit, I think I pissed him off…" Nicol said as he pushed his thrusters to their max and flew out of his range with the higher speed of the Blitz.

"This is bad Kira, the M1's cant handle the GINN's by themselves…" Athrun said.

"Don't worry, we've got their backs…" Hilde responded as she and Duo left to back up the M1's forces.

Clotho rolled over the Altron and locked onto the Wing Zero "ANNIHILATE!" he roared as he fired the head mounted beam cannon of the Raider

The Calamity circled the Heavyarms firing repeatedly trying to knock out it's cannons "FALL DAMN YOU!" only to watch it pass behind the Freedom where Kira dropped his shield and drew both of the beam sabers and charge cutting the Plasma Sabot Bazooka apart.

Xxx

Hilde smirked as she fired "Come on GINN's bring it on!"

Duo groaned "Hilde… this isn't a contest…" he said as he carved the legs off of a GINN and brought the Scythe back down through the cockpit.

"I just haven't gotten to see a lot of action since you didn't want me to sortie in ORB." Hilde shot back as she opened fire with the Taurus's beam rifle shooting two GINN's apart

Mayurua looked at the two machines "Wow…"

"Mayurua don't daydream!" Cagalli ordered as she flew past taking aim with her beam rifle and firing at a GINN taking aim at her.

Hilde blinked "Cagalli… you're out here… where… I didn't peg you for one to paint your suit pink and red…" she said as she spotted the Strike Rouge

"Can it Hilde, a lot of talk for someone who's suit is black and lilac purple!" Cagalli shot back _"I asked for these colors because of Athrun…"_

"Cagalli, back Hilde up I see an old buddy…" Duo said as he flew towards a GINN painted gold

Rudolf grit his teeth "Son of a… it's one of them, Alec!"

Alec took aim and fired with the Kerberos on his GINN the beams shot straight and hit the shroud of the Deathscythe in the back following a huge explosion. "What the!"

Duo opened the shroud "Now now… it isn't nice to shoot Death in the back…" he raised his beam scythe and activated the double blades carving off the arms and legs of Rudolf's machine before kicking it back towards its own ships. "And now for yo… hay where'd ya go?" Duo asked as the machine disappeared.

Xxx

"it's good to see you again Lightning Count!" Leons yelled as he clashed with the Epyon bringing the large claw down to clash with the sword of the Epyon

Zechs smirked "I could say the same Viper of ZAFT!" he punched the thrusters and forced the Testament back as he raised the whip and brought it down on the arm smashing the joint of the massive claw rendering the main armament useless.

"Give up and retreat Leons, you're outcla… What!" Zech's eyes widened in horror as the claw detached and the Arm of the Testament came out of the large shield like arm

"You didn't think the Testament was only a melee range weapon right…" Leons pulled out a pair of beam pistols from the shield and took aim

Zechs charged as Leons fired rolling between the shots as the Testament retreated "Only coward's bring guns to a sword fight."

"To be successful in business you must come out on top, the same rule applys to war, to win you must have an advantage over your opponent." Leons said with a smirk "Ades launch the Divine striker pack now!"

Xxx

Flay frantically pushed buttons trying to open a line with the Archangel "Archangel help! Please Archangel!" she pleaded as she tried to get the communications to work.

Xxx

"Captain Waltfeld…" Lacus said

Waltfeld looked up at her "Yes, what is it?"

"Please concentrate your fire, and that of the Kusanagi on that of the Vesalius blast through that ship and we'll have broken free." Lacus said as Waltfeld turned back to look at the three Nazca class ships closing.

"No way, if we head towards it all three of those ships will go all out to try to destroy us…" Da Costa said from the helm.

"However if we make it through our odds of being pursued will likely decrease." Lacus said with a smile

Waltfeld pondered for a moment then a smirk appeared on his face "You're right!" he opened a channel with the other two ships "We're going to overrun the Vesalius."

Murrue gaped "Overrun the Vesalius!"

Waltfeld nodded "If we're caught between two enemies we're finished, it'll be tough but we'll take our chances… Can you get past the Dominion by yourselves?" he asked

"We'll have to…" Murrue said as Mu floated up next to her his shirt half undone and covered in bandages

Xxx

"PLEASE!" Flay cried "ARCHANGEL!" she screamed as the international distress frequency came online her voice broadcast across the entire battlefield.

The Battlefield stood still for a split second as he voice echoed through the machines "Archangel… I'm, I'm here!" Flay pleaded

Xxx

"What, what's all this, who's that?" Azrael asked looking up at Natarle who was sitting there almost in shock

Her voice echoed through the bridge "It's me, it's Flay, Flay Alster!" she said

The communications officer looked over "It's coming from the ZAFT escape pod mam, over an international distress channel."

Xxx

Kira and Nicol slowed to a stop "KIRA!" Athrun yelled as the Raider took aim at him

"GOTCHA!" Clotho yelled as he fired the head mounted beam cannon and hit the Freedom in the back knocking it forward

"Nicol snap out of it!" Trowa yelled right as the Calamity fired and hit the Blitz in the side knocking it tumbling like a lifeless corps through space.

Xxx

Flay cried as she watched the battle "Stop it! Please just stop it!"

Xxx

"She's the one? She's the captive? Sounds like a child… Alster?" Azrael thought out loud trying to remember where the name was from.

Natarle grit her teeth _"Damn it…" _"Calamity, Ensign Sabnak retrieve that pod at once!" she ordered.

Muruta looked up at her

Orga's voice came over the channel "What!"

"She's the daughter of the late vice foreign minister George Alster, Ensign Sabnak hurry!" Natarle ordered.

Xxx

Orga glared at the machines then took off for the pod at full speed

Kira snapped to his senses "No!"

Xxx

"Are you sure, we have no way of knowing whether or not this is a trap…" Azrael asked.

"Yes… but she's…" Natarle said before her voice was cut off

"I… I have something with me, a… A key… the key that's supposed to end this war!" Flay said.

Xxx

Nicol snapped to his senses "Son of a bitch Hartman was right!" he punched the Blitz to its full speed and roared after Kira and the Calamity alarms screaming as he pushed the suit beyond its limits.

xxx

Hartman grit his teeth as he saw the Calamity close on the pod "Like hell I'm going to…" he took off activating the altered shields on the CGUE assault type where there were once Gatling guns on the forearms the shields now had a pair of beam claws

Xxx

Kira and Nicol closed on the Calamity "Damn it! FLAY!" Kira roared as he closed on the Calamity

"Time's up!" Clotho yelled as he fired at the Blitz shooting it in the back destroying most of it's thrusters.

The Forbidden opened fire with it's beam cannon the shot carving away half the head of the Freedom Kira not even trying to dodge the shot

"Kira!" Athrun roared as he closed on his friend as the Raider launched the breaker taking off the remaining part of the head.

Kira's screens went black "DAMN IT!"

Clotho grinned "CAPTURE IT!" he told Orga

"Like hell you will!" Athrun roared as he came in closing closer and grabbed the Freedom

The Calamity got to the pod and wrapped an arm around it

"I WONT LET YOU!" Hartman roared over an open frequency as he descended like a wolf on its prey beam claws wide ready to strike!

Orga smirked "Too late!" he fired near point blank with the long range beam cannons blasting off the arms of the CGUE Assault type completely disarming it before rocketing off towards the Dominion with his prize.

Xxx

"Hmm… Now that's an interesting comment to make… I wonder what she's talking about…" Azrael mused with a glare like an animal looking at helpless prey ready to kill. "This Key…"

Natarle looked at him "So now, you don't really think it's a trap anymore?"

Muruta looked at her "Well doesn't it make you curious? It's a strange thing to say, the words she used were, 'The key that's supposed to end this war'"

Xxx

The Eternal and Kusanagi rolled over each other and fired in unison unleashing their entire main armament on the Vesalius "Captain Ramius we're going through them!" Waltfeld told her.

Xxx

Murrue blinked momentarily spacing out before Mu put his hand on her shoulder "The Dominion's got her but at least she's safe… Murrue…" he smiled at her

Murrue nodded "Signal flairs!"

The return flairs burst over the Archangel recalling their forces

Xxx

Kira and Nicol both frantically tried their radios as they were being towed away by Athrun and Heero they both hit it at the same time

"FLAY!" They both yelled

Xxx

Flay's eyes widened "Kira, Nicol…" _"They're trying to save me… Nicol's trying to save me." _

Xxx

Natarle's eyes widened "Kira… Nicol…" _"They were going after her… if I had known… damn it I might have just handed victory to these Earth Alliance bastards!"_ she berated herself mentally.

The Calamity backed into the hangar with the pod into the Dominion.

Xxx

Hartman blinked his eyes open as two machines came to his and started towing him _"What…" _His eyes focused and saw the Deep arms and the Duel "Yzak… Shiho…"

"Hartman you're a real dumbass you know that right?" Yzak said with a little distain in his voice

"At least he tried to get flay…" Shiho said over the frequency

Yzak grit his teeth "If he had kept his big trap shut he would have…"

Hartman passed out again the shrapnel imbedded in his leg and arm spreading blood around the cockpit _"Yzak…"_

Xxx

The Vesalius shuddered under the impact of the beams from the Eternal and Kusanagi as two massive red gouges were cut across the two engine mounts of the ship

Fredrick Ades grit his teeth _"Damn it…"_

The helmsman's eyes widened "WE CAN'T CONTROL THE PLASMA SURGE!"

Ades stood "All hands abandon ship…" _"So this is how it ends…"_ he looked out the front window as the Eternal and the Kusanagi approached then the Archangel closed

The Three ships passed between the blockade of Nazca's as the Vesalius's bow tipped downward unable to control its flight

Xxx

Leons grit his teeth as he withdrew _"Damn it! We made no profit!" _his suit heavily damaged from the Epyon's relentless attacks

Zechs smirked sweat dripping down his nose he chuckled "I haven't fought anyone like that since Treize… Not even Heero could make me break out in a sweat that was from fear…" the Epyon had large gashes across the armor the whip broken _"Who would have thought that thing would have interchangeable packs like the Strike… they probably based it off of the Strike's data they recovered with the four other machines…" _

Zechs retrieved the damaged half of the whip and flew towards the Archangel "Till we meet again Leons…"

Xxx

The ZAFT pilots saluted as they passed the sinking Vesalius as it was jettisoning its live pods

"There goes our old ship…" Dearka said

Trowa looked at it then zoomed in on the bridge where he saw the captain standing at the window dressed in his black uniform hands clasped behind his back awaiting the inevitable… "I may not have served with you but I have respect for a man who hold's his post…" Trowa saluted with his suit as he passed the other Preventer's pilots followed suit

Xxx

Ades blinked as he saw the Gundam's saluting his ship _"You were worthy opponents… If you survive this war place my medals on my grave…" _he thought as the ship blew up beneath his feet.

Xxx

Flay entered the bridge on the Dominion and looked afraid

Muruta pushed off from his seat and smiled "Ah, so you're the girl… so what is this key… do you actually have it?" he asked as he floated up to her.

Flay didn't say a word and held out the small disk to Azrael who smiled as he looked at it "Well it looks like you were telling the truth, who gave this to you?" he asked

Flay looked away "C… Commander Le… Cruset… He wears a mask…" she said afraid of what Azrael would do.

Azrael smirked and pushed off through the door letting it close behind him.

Natarle got up and smiled at Flay who looked at her "Li… Lieutenant Badgirule…" Flay said

Natarle smiled "Flay Alster, it's good to see you too." She walked over lightly on the bridge surface and smiled at her "Are you ok?"

Flay broke down and collapsed into Natarle's arms crying, Natarle wrapped her arms around Flay _"Damn it now we're both trapped here…"_ Natarle thought…

Xxx

Azrael sat down at his computer in the darkness of his quarters and slid the disk into the drive eyes wide with excitement as the data started to appear _X-09A Justice, X-10A Freedom, what's this…"_ his eyes widened as the page appeared and he gasped _"Neutron Jammer Canceller…"_

He grinned and started to laugh to the point where he sounded like a mad man he grabbed his head with both of his hands and leapt up clenching his fists "PERFECT!"

Xxxxxx

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NUKES FOR EVERYONE!

When in doubt shoot it, when in a lot of doubt nuke it…

"Alright… let's test that theory…" Erica said as she walked over

What do you…no no no

"Oh yes yes yes…" Erica replied as she leveled a gun at Ald

Wufei groaned from the couch "Keep it down we're trying to watch Inglorious bastards here!" he yelled over the sound of automatic gunfire

*Gulp*

Catch you next time guys All hell's breaking loose in the CE…

"HAY, HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Leons yelled as he kicked in the door

What?

"You jipped me on a fight with Zechs, you wrote the intro and end but no middle what the hell!" Leons complained "it's in my contract…."

Ya ya keep your pants on… you'll get your fight look at it this way if I had written the whole fight you would have gotten your ass owned a lot harder…

*BANG*

"Dear Readers, I Leons Graves swear that I will kick the ass out of Zechs Marquise…"

"You really think you will?" Zechs asked as he walked over glairing down at Leons almost a head taller.

"Bring it…" Leons glared

"fine… Heero would you mind?" Zechs asked.

"Mission Accepted." Heero said with a wave of his hand from the couch

"Round three next chapter." Zechs said pointing at the screen.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the final plotline chapter, and here is the Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

Now before any questions are asked, yes there is one more to go – the epilogue- so sit tight, and yes there will be a sequel that takes the story into Seed Destiny and Endless Waltz

As always Please Read and Review

Now to answer some questions

Dragon Shinobi asked : Q: hey there was one other thing that has been bothering me, how is it that even though CE MS units are roughly as fast as AC units even though they weigh nearly 5-10x as much?

A: All of the Gundam's have been refitted with Gundanium, it is only able to be produced in zero gravity and is a very light alloy, also amongst the upgrades were the thrusters to the C.E.'s suits

Q: and how is it that even though trans-phase armor is weaker than phase shift, its nearly as strong as gundanium which is 4x stronger?

A: Trans phase armor is different, not weaker… Phase shift was the prototype and a energy hog, after seventy five shots it powered down completely. Trans phase armor adjusts the amount of energy to the armor as it is being hit, if it's not getting hit it consumes little to no energy… it's the window's seven to mobile suits as Phase shift was vista… Gundanium is stronger but not invincible as proven in the series, the heavy laser cannons that the Taurus suits and OZ had developed prior to them could take out a Gundam (When the Deathscythe was blown apart by Trowa)

Now I will give fair warning… this chapter is one hell of a fight, there is bloodshed, tears, explosions, violence… everything we enjoy in a good Giant Robot anime sci-fi drama

"Aldaeus did you give me my fight?" Zechs asked as he walked over

You can wait and see like the readers…

Enjoy the chapter guys.

xxxxxx

Ch 24

"I agree, obtaining data on the N-Jammer Canceller was quite a cue Azrael, however…" a federation representative started.

Azrael looked over at them "hmm?"

"We're not too sure of your proposal for an all out nuclear attack." Another representative said

"Given the energy crisis here on earth has reached critical proportions we think it would be better to focus on that." A third representative finished.

Azrael slammed his hand onto the conference table gaining the entire room's attention he stood "Why are you people talking like this? Especially at this point, we're not gonna win this war unless we attack. Our enemies are the Coordinators, we must wipe them out completely. And besides… it's not like we haven't used nuclear weapons in the past…" he said with a nonchalant tone "So what reason is there to hold back now?" he asked the assembly at large

"But…" one representative started "That was all your doing…" he finished

Azrael glared at him "you don't collect nuclear weapons just for the fun of it! They're powerful weapons. And we have to use them I mean we spent good money building them just for that purpose right? Well! Didn't we? So let's hurry up and fire them and finally we'll put an end to this war once and for all." He finished

The assembly was silent and Azrael smirked _"not one of them will oppose me for fear of being labeled a sympathizer with the enemy, those space monsters will die just as how it should have happened with the first attack." _

Xxx

Noin sat in her room looking at a photograph it was taken during the weeks following the end of the Eve war, _"Natarle, what are you thinking…"_ in the photograph the officers of the Preventers were grouped together at the Lake Victoria base the Archangel in the background each wearing the preventers jackets.

A knock on the door made her jump "Y-Yes…" Noin said startled

"Noin, mind if I come in?" Zechs asked through the intercom

"Door's open…" Noin said as the door opened and Zechs walked in

"Noin, ever since we faced the Dominion you've locked yourself up in your room when it's not your shift." Zechs said.

Noin bit her lip "It's…"

"Noin, all of us know Natarle is having her arm twisted, she's being forced to fight against us." Zechs said

Noin nodded "I know… it's just, it's hard to point a gun at a friend…"

"I know how you feel Noin, what do you think was going through my mind when I fired at Treize?" Zechs asked

Noin looked at him "You… didn't…"

Zechs shook his head "Treize was one of my closest friends, one of the few I trusted my secrets with both of us wanted the same exact thing but the paths we took put us against each other."

"So… how are we going to get Natarle back?" Noin asked

Zechs shook his head "I don't know Noin, I just don't know…"

"How can you not know, the ZERO system should have given you some opt…" Noin stopped as Zechs shook his head at her

"The Epyon's ZERO system is heavily damaged, we tried to repair it but it's entire system needs replaced." Zechs said.

"Then what about Heero?" Noin asked

"He has some idea but he doesn't want to talk about it with the rest of the pilots and officers." Zechs said as he walked over and took a seat at the small desk in the room

"Then what about Kira, and Athrun all the pilots suits have it installed…" Noin asked as she walked over to him

"None of them want to talk about it, I think that all of them are getting the same end solution, and it's bad…" Zechs looked at her

"How's the girl doing? Her name's Mayu right?" Noin asked

"She's getting better, the rate at which Coordinators heal really impresses me, if a natural had sustained the injuries she had they'd be dead…" Zechs said

Noin nodded "Well then, Mu said something about her needing more company than just you and Wufei, why don't you introduce me…"

Zechs nodded "She's been assigned quarters near the medical bay."

Xxx

Hartman groaned as he woke _"Why does it feel like I got stepped on by a GINN?"_

"Well, looks like the Wolf is as stubborn as his reputation…" a voice said as footsteps approached

"_Where am I, Where are my… holy shit what the hell happened"_ Hartman thought as he felt the bandages

The curtain opened and he shielded his eyes as the bright lights of the medical bay blinded him "Well, looks like he's alive…" another man's voice said

"Hartman, Dave, Redcoat commander, serial number 0385036872." Hartman rattled off _"If I've been captured like hell am I spilling any more information to the Alliance."_

"Yep, he's fine…" he unshielded his eyes as they adjusted to the light and was looking up from the bed into the faces of Commander Waltfeld, and Tad Elsman.

Waltfeld smirked "If Yzak hadn't brought you back here you'd be dead right now."

"_Yzak did… that's right he and Shiho recovered me after…"_ the image of the Calamity appeared in his head

"Well, if what you said to the boys was true then the Alliance has their hands on the N-Jammer Canceller technology Amalfi developed." Tad said

"I'd bet on it…" Hartman said as he started to push himself up

Tad grabbed him "Easy, you took a lot harder of a hit than you think the doctor's spent two hours pulling shrapnel out of you."

"If the Alliance has Nukes then why are we…" Dave started

"Because we aren't sure if they will do anything with it, they're in an energy crisis, why would they launch an attack if they were just handed the solution to get their entire economy back online?" Tad asked.

Hartman glared "Because nut jobs like Rau Le Cruset and Muruta Azrael are moving the chess pieces in this game."

Waltfeld laughed "Alright, Yzak was right you were on to something."

"So why did the moron save me?" Hartman asked

"Because I asked him." Ezalia said as she walked over "What were you thinking Dave?" she asked

"I… Thank you auntie…" Dave said as he looked down "So what am I now, besides a traitor?"

"I wouldn't call you a traitor… you tried to prevent technology that would put our homeland at risk from falling into enemy hands." Yuri said "Now it's your choice what you're going to do about it…"

"What about my machine? They still have the Regenerate and my CGUE is totaled…" Hartman said

Ezalia smirked "Yes they have the Regenerate, the CGUE totaled though… it's not but it will be some time before you see action again."

"Very funny… I don't care what kind of shape I'm in if I can shoot down just one…" Hartman stopped as Ezalia smiled "What…"

"You're just like your father, rest pilots need time to heal as much as their machines need time for repairs." Ezalia said looking at him.

Xxx

"_They're serious, we have nuclear weapons again?" _Morgan read the orders again _"But launching a direct assault on Boaz still is… nearly a suicide attack…"_

"Commander what is it you've been holding that paper for almost ten minutes just reading it again and again…" Ed Hanson said

Morgan looked up "We're launching an attack on Boaz."

"Good joke now what are our orders…" Rena asked.

"It's not a joke, the sixth and seventh orbital fleets are to attack Boaz at twelve hundred hours." Morgan said

"What… that's a suicide mission Boaz is one of ZAFT's main fortresses there's no way we'll win…" Ed gaped

"They got their hands on some enemy technology, the N-Jammer Canceller they'll be attacking it with nuclear warheads after the assault draws their forces out to distract them." Morgan pulled up the information on the screen in the briefing room

"Those machines…" Rena said "They're… the preventers gave this to us?"

"No, in fact they tried to stop it from getting into our hands, I can see why… not many would be willing to do this but the high command is being manipulated by Blue Cosmos, those boys fought to protect the Panama base even though their own side was attacking." Morgan said

"Even though I wasn't there, at Orb I met one of them the pilot of the Duel, he allowed us to fall back even though Rena was knocked out of action, and his suit could have easily finished both of ours off." Ed said as he got up "I know we have to fight but who or what are we really fighting for?"

Xxx

"Operation code, decree zero one, defensive formation cerulean three, from this point on all communications will be restricted to the gurlingas code. All forces do your utmost to scatter the naturals to the corners of space!" the operator relayed to the Boaz Defense forces.

The defense forces clashed with the Earth Federation as mobile suits and mobile armors fired on each other lighting up the blackness of space with explosions.

Xxx

"They've begun an assault on Boaz!" Dearka dropped his fork as Yzak said it "That's a suicide attack, unless…"

Heero nodded "We'd better move out…"

Xxx

Patrick Zala entered his office to find the other new council members standing there "Your Excellency chairman Zala." One started

"Settle down people, we all knew that their lunar fleet was likely to attack Boaz sooner or later, have we activated all branches of the military?" Patrick asked

"Yes sir, it's already done." An aid replied.

"Is censorship in effect?" Zala asked.

Another aid nodded "Yes sir, all done."

He turned to look at the large electronic map on his wall of the defense forces "Give me a situation report."

"Yes sir…" Another aid started to run down what was going on

Rau smirked _"The final door is about to open, and there's nothing that they can do about it now…" _

Xxx

"Ha, you won't get far in that toy!" a soldier yelled as he fired a long range beam cannon through a Strike Dagger "Huh?" his eyes widened as one circled to his left and fired his GIN too slow to respond to the attack

"TAKE THAT FOR KILLING JON! YOU DAMNED COORDANATOR!" the pilot roared as he watched the GINN explode

A GuAZI flew above him "DAMN, YOU NATURAL DOGS!" he fired the arrestors and watched as the Dagger blew up "BOAZ DEFENSE FORCE, LET'S KICK ASS!" the rest of his unit charged on a Nelson class and opened fire with anti ship missiles.

xxx

The captain of the ship right behind the Nelson glared "Evade, hard to port, open fire on those mobile suits!"

Xxx

The Nazca class destroyers and Laurasia class frigates of the defense force closed in on the seventh fleet "Enemy ships taking up position on our left flank, Moor team and Chilini team are requesting backup." The operator said to the commander

Leons smirked _"Business is good today, profits are high."_ "Send backup, these Natural's wont gain any ground."

Xxx

Inside the command center of Boaz the defense commander looked up "Concentrate all fire on the left flank, have the Nair team launch and provide support." He ordered _"Just what are they thinking launching an all out attack like this is suicide."_

"How's the center holding up?" another commander asked

"The Izawa team is defending it!" an operator yelled up from the floor.

"Take off from the fifth gate Nair team!" an operator said.

The commander smirked "Let's just see you try and get past Boaz, you'll pay for your arrogance Naturals."

Xxx

"I wonder…" Rau started

Patrick and the council members turned to face him "Yes, go ahead Le Cruset…"

"_Fools…"_ "Getting past Boaz is no easy task and I'm sure the earth forces are well aware of that… I can't imagine them attacking it if they knew it was utterly hopeless…" Rau said pondering the situation "Yet they're suddenly making their move… I can't help wondering why…" he mused.

Xxx

"X one three one, confirm APU dethatched, rout clear Calamity you're clear for takeoff. X two five two you're next." The operator said on the Dominion

Natarle watched as the Calamity Forbidden and Raider launched towards Boaz _"Why do we fight each other… this is the same as the Eve War instead of a large battleship we're going to launch nuclear warheads to end all life in the plants…"_

Xxx

"Unknown machines at indigo thirteen mark sixty six bravo." An operator yelled over to the commander

He looked over as another operator turned "Mobile suits sir, three they're the same ones the Le Cruset team reported earlier. Behind them are one Archangel class and four Agamemnon class ships, distance Five hundred."

Xxx

"Huh?" the pilot of a GINN slowed as his sensors picked up something

"What's this reinforcements?" another pilot asked as he slowed his GuAZI coming to a near halt as the Raider closed

Clotho grinned "You know what I see… TARGETS!" he rolled and threw the spherical breaker into the back of the GINN breaking it in half causing it to explode.

Orga smirked "Well now, I can't make up my mind! RIGHT THERE!" he yelled as he fired the Scylla beam cannon in the chest through several suits

The pilot of the GuAZI fired on the Forbidden only to watch as his shots were deflected by the electromagnetic shields

"WHY YOU, NO BODY TAKES A SHOT AT ME!" Shani roared as he charged the GuAZI as it retreated trying to get away from the Gundam.

His eyes widened as it rolled over the shot before bringing the large scythe through the side of his suit "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xxx

"I wouldn't worry… they're probably attacking with regular mobile suits and a few new models…" a council member said "They're fooling themselves if they think those forces will defeat us."

"Yes… let us hope so…" Rau responded _"it's only a matter of time…"_

Xxx

Muruta smirked "Hmmm I like what I'm seeing, I've only heard complaints about them since their first battles, but I'm pleasantly surprised… they've improved." He said as he watched the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden carve a bloody swath through the Boaz Defense force.

Natarle looked down at him from her chair and glared "Message from Washington mam…" Flay said and Natarle looked to the main screen as the message transferred

"I think we've cleared enough of a path… we're sending out the peacemaker force now." Captain Sutherland said.

Muruta smiled "Rodger that."

The four Agamemnon class ships started launching their mobile armors each with a large missile in the undercarriage

Xxx

Zala turned to face him "What do you mean Le Cruset, tell me."

"I'm not quite sure what we're dealing with here, but as you're all aware there are a number of wild cards that are in play right now. Wild cards like the Freedom, the Justice, Lacus Clyne and the Preventers." Rau said

Xxx

"Peacemaker force distance to target, four hundred." The operator said on the Washington

Muruta smirked _"it's only a matter of time now…"_

Xxx

"Are you serious, are you saying that somehow our enemies have managed to regain their nuclear capabilities!" Patrick glared at Le Cruset

"No sir, it hardly seems possible but…" Rau said

Xxx

The defense guns on Boaz opened up on the peacemaker force "Safety lock disengage, confirm trigger activated." The commander of the peacemaker force said.

The targeting lock activated "Alright, say your prayers space monsters." Another pilot said

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" the pilots roared as they fired the large missiles streaked towards Boaz

Xxx

"A lunar fleet is launching an attack on Boaz?" Athrun asked as he climbed into the Justice

"Ya it's already started, and if the key Rau gave Flay is what we think it is, this war just escalated to a whole new level." Duo said

"What do you think he gave them?" Kira asked

"We have information suggesting he gave them the N-Jammer Canciler technology, they're probabibly going to attack with… oh my god…" Duo's eyes widened as he came out from around the asteroid.

"What? Duo we didn't get that please repeat... good lord…" the ships were right behind the Deathscythe as they came out and were immedeatly illuminated by the nuclear blasts tearing apart Boaz

Xxx

Natarle bit her lip as she watched the explosions _"Those poor people…"_

Muruta gasped and smiled

Flay turned her head away _"Why… this is the same thing that my father caused… why does history repeat itself?" _

Xxx

Noin felt her cheek tears were running down her eyes _"No… how could they? How could they use such weapons that kill without mercy?" _

Xxx

Clotho grinned "YA!"

"Awesome!" Orga said

Shani smiled "Sure is bright!"

Xxx

Alarms blared in the command center "We're getting a huge energy surge!"

Another commander's eyes widened "Nukes… the alliance has nu…" his words were silenced as the command center was instantly vaporized by a nuclear blast

Xxx

Leons eyes widened in horror "But… how…"

"Sir what are your orders you're the highest ranking officer amongst the defense forces now." The operator said

"Order the forces to fall back we'll fall back to our next defense line." Leons ordered _"With those things… profits are nil." _

Xxx

The room stood in silence as they watched the blasts ripping apart Boaz both in horror and in awe of the might of the nuclear weapons, Patrick Zala shivered as he stood there.

Rau smirked _"The door has been opened and the first step has been taken."_

Xxx

"That was nice and quick…" Azrael said with a nonchalant tone "Even ZAFT's fortresses… are simply no match for nuclear warheads." He said with a smirk.

Natarle looked at him "Director Azrael…"

"Hmmm?" Azrael looked at her.

"I understand that they're our enemies, but don't you feel any remorse about using nuclear weapons?" Natarle asked

"I must say, I'm rather surprised to hear that kind of comment from a professional soldier." Azrael said as she looked back down at him "Why I'm almost a saint, compared to some commanders who would knowingly send their troops out to die. Knowing full well that it was a battle that could never be won, now our next target is their homeland." He said as he stood "After that, this war will be over at last."

Xxx

Patrick Zala slammed his fist onto his desk "DAMN THOSE NATURAL SCUM!"

"Your Excellency…" A council member started

"Hurry up and set up a defense line, Le Cruset!" Zala turned to face Rau

Rau snapped to attention "Sir."

"I'm going to Jachin Due, we'll strike back with Genesis." Zala said as he turned to leave

Rau nodded "Sir…" _"perfect, and now this world shall be consumed by the flames of war." _

Xxx

"All ships prepare to move out, all hands to emergency posts!" the operator's voice aboard the Kusanagi echoed through the ships as the crews rushed to prepare for combat

The three ships started towards the advancing force and watched as the alliance bared down on the plants homeland.

"I guarantee you the plants aren't going to take this lying down." Waltfeld said to the other ships and the preventers forces

Ezalia joined the line "Judging by the way they're setting up their defense line, they're going to use Jachin Due as their defensive line and they'll probably use Genesis."

Zechs opened the channel "What's Genesis?"

Yuri pulled up the information on it "It was a ship designed for prolonged long distance space flight, however when the bloody valentine happened and we later developed the N-Jammer Canceller it was converted into a gamma ray cannon."

"Just how big is this thing?" asked Erica

"Big enough to be concerned about, if they fire it… the computer models showed at full charge it would wipe out all life on earth." Erica said

"Do you think they'll use it?" Kira asked

"Normally, I'd say no, if my father were himself." Athrun said "But… Right now I'm not sure…"

"Why do things like that exist in the first place… Nuclear weapons, weapons that kill indiscriminately, it's just as bad as the mobile dolls" Heero said.

Xxx

Natarle stared out the window of the recreation room on the Dominion _"This isn't only about what happened at Alaska, we have serious doubts about the earth forces in their entirety." _She remembered Murrue's words _"You may be the captain of this vessel, and the captain's roll is to command her ship, but above you there are people who's role is to look at the larger picture. And make appropriate decisions based on that knowledge." _Azrael's voice echoed in her head as she remembered

The door hissed open and Flay floated in Natarle looked at her "What's wrong, are you feeling alright?" she asked

Flay stopped at the window next to her "Looks like it might have been better if you'd stayed behind after all…" Natarle said "At the Lunar base…"

Flay shook her head "You're here because we're going into action, but there's no guarantee that we'll even encounter the Archangel."

"But… I…" Flay started "I really have to see them again, Kira, Nicol they're alive… I really have to talk to the others an apologize properly this time…" she started to cry

Natarle looked at her and held out a handkerchief "You might want to stay off the bridge; it won't be as frightening if you stay in your sleeping quarters. You look scared." She said concerned for flay.

Flay looked at her "I… I'm terrified, and I'm just starting to realize now everyone else saw and understood what was happening as it unfolded… But I…" she broke down

Natarle pulled her into a hug "It's alright flay… most people are lucky they don't see those things… From here on the war's only going to get worse…"

Flay stopped crying and stood there in shock "How…"

"We're going to see a lot more of what we just witnessed…" Natarle said

"But that man… he said that the war was going to end now…" Flay said as she remembered Le Cruset giving her the disc

Natarle nodded "Oh it'll end alright, once every last enemy is destroyed."

"And what of the Archangel…" Flay asked softly

"They're the Alliances enemies, but our friends I will not fight them if I have a choice." Natarle said

Xxx

"We shall never let the barbaric naturals use nuclear weapons against us ever again!" a female's voice rang out over the airwaves of the ZAFT defense forces "After bloody valentine we refrained from striking back against the naturals with nuclear weapons ourselves. But they once again betrayed our peaceful ideals."

Xxx

Shiho collapsed into a chair "No… why…" the broadcast being heard through the three ships as they closed on the Jachin Due defense forces

Hilde walked over "What's the matter Shiho, someone you…"

The video broadcast wavelength was strong enough to come through now and a woman in a blue council members uniform became visible hair draped down her shoulders straight and dark chestnut brown her eyes lilac purple "We cannot forgive them once again!"

Shiho started to cry "Why, mother…"

Hilde looked at the screen the woman was the mirror image of Shiho though older and her eyes cold and filled with hatred.

Xxx

"Enemies main fleet at green twenty eight mark thirteen alpha, distance three hundred and fifty." The operator aboard the Washington said

Sutherland nodded "Begin deployment of our forces, today is the day we finish this."

Xxx

Heero listened to the broadcast as he prepared the Zero "My courageous soldiers of ZAFT…" he smirked

"Hay Heero, we're going after the nukes that's our only priority we cannot…" Athrun said

"I know… I have no intention of watching innocent civilians die." Heero said

Athrun nodded "Alright, we have a good idea that the Dominion will be with those forces…"

Heero smirked "We'll be going with option one then, it's the best way…"

Kira opened a line with them "But we can…"

Heero shook his head "The cost is too high if we don't, we may not like it but any other option given to us will result in the Archangel sinking…"

Kira gulped "Alright then…" and the lines closed

Heero grit his teeth and slammed his fist onto the controls _"Zero give us another option if it opens please, we've lost too many friends already in this war…"_

The eyes on the Wing Zero flashed as the system came online

Xxx

"Enemy fleet entering range of main cannons." The radar operator said across the fleet

The admiral nodded "All vessels commence firing!" he ordered and the fleet's main guns opened up on the ZAFT formation

The Alliance forces advanced on ZAFT's Jachin Due defense forces.

Xxx

The machines readied for launch as the broadcast continued "Now is the time to show your strength, show them that we are not to be trifled with! Show them who the new inheritors of this world are!"

Lacus opened a line with all of the Preventers forces "Everyone please, we cannot allow even one nuclear missile to hit the plants, if the blade of light strikes down on those who are innocent, it can only lead to never ending tears and hatred."

The pilots were quiet "Under no circumstances will we allow that tragedy to repeat itself." Heero spoke "Each of us understands that even if one of our lives can save theirs we will save them."

The other pilots nodded in agreement "Weapons that kill with no discrimination should never have existed in the first place." Nicol said "It's like watching the mobile doll's weapons without feelings without a consciousness that see a target and be it a soldier aiming a gun or a child crying in its mothers arms it will shoot regardless."

"Blitz Launching!" Nicol said as he flew out of the Archangel the other pilots nodded

"Nicol's right, the dehumanization of war, either with mobile dolls or weapons of mass destruction should have never occurred in the first place, now it's time to show the rest of the world that using either is wrong." Quatre said as the Sandrock launched

Xxx

Ezalia opened a line with the Duel "Yzak… be careful out there…"

"I will… make sure Dave stays off the battlefield we're…" Yzak started when Dave's face appeared on his screen

"Shut it, I'm taking control of the guns aboard the Eternal, your parents are as lousy shots as you boys are…" he said

Yzak smirked "Alright, but after this you get to join us for target practice at the range, I have a score to settle with Heero…"

Xxx

Shani smirked "Yea know I think there are even more than last time…"

"Although it's not really all that much fun fighting the small fry…" Orga said back as he fired through several GINN's

Clotho glared "Who cares, if I'm ordered to go out and attack then I'll do what I'm told…" he brought the spherical breaker through the back of a GuAZI

Xxx

"Peacemaker force begin launching!" the operator aboard the Dominion relayed

The four large Agamemnon class carriers began launching their mobile armors

Xxx

Waltfeld looked at his watch "I'm worried, it may already be too late to stop them…" Lacus said as he flicked the watch closed.

Waltfeld turned and looked at her as the other council members looked up from their seats the Gundams flying ahead of the carriers "They all understand what's at risk, after watching what they went through…" he said as the suits waited for the Eternal to launch the Meteors

The Justice and Freedom held their ground "Meteors lift off!" Ezalia ordered as the two combat systems detached and rotated to dock with the suits.

Lacus opened a line with their forces again "The choice we are making may be one of evil as well, for we call for peace but with weapons in our hands, never the less allow us to break this endless chain of conflict."

Relena smiled "Let's end this endless waltz."

Heero smirked "Let's do it!" the Wing Zero, Freedom, and Justice lead the charge into the battlefield

Xxx

Clotho roared as he launched the spherical breaker into the cockpit of a GuAZI "EXTERMINATE!"

Orga smirked "Hay, hay, hay!" he fired the long range cannons taking out three suits

Shani's eyes were wide with delight as he fired the beam arched through four ZAFT machines

"It's them!" Yzak said "Heero, Kira, Athrun head after the missiles we'll deal with them!" Yzak said as they charged the Raider Forbidden and Calamity

"Huh?" Clotho looked up "It's them!" he swung the breaker in an arch forming a shield by using centrifugal force to block the missiles and beams from the Duel and Heavyarms

Duo zoomed in on a force in the distance "OH SHIT THOSE ARE THE NUKES!"

"You're not going anywhere today, God of Death!" Shani dropped down and clashed with the Deathscythe the long curved scythes of both machines clashed as they fought

"We have to take out those missiles, DON'T LET THEM HIT THE PLANTS!" Yzak yelled

"We know! We're a little tied up right now Heero, Athrun, Kira, it's all on you!" Wufei roared as he clashed with the Raider

Xxx

"For the Preservation of our blue and pure world!" the mobile armor pilots roared as they launched the nuclear missiles

Xxx

Shani cut off the path from the Heavyarms and the Blitz "Not a chance, I wanna see all the pretty lights!"

Trowa glared "Guys… activate the systems." He punched in the code and the ZERO system activated as he opened fire on the Forbidden

Nicol charged and rammed the Forbidden "Don't you understand what you're doing those are civilians!"

"Not enough time!" Dearka yelled as he tried to aim at one of the groups of missiles unable to gain a target lock.

Xxx

Kira watched as the ZERO system locked onto the missiles making sure that each was targeted "firing!"

Athrun nodded "Firing."

Heero squeezed the trigger on the control stick as he fired the three suits shots hit the wall of missiles and the darkness of space was illuminated by a wall of light the missiles being destroyed when the lights died down the Wing Zero holding the split twin buster rifle alongside the Freedom and Justice took aim at the mobile armors.

Xxx

The battlefield stood still as Lacus opened a line across the battlefield "Soldiers of the Earth Forces please stop your attack at once! Are you truly aware of the consequences of what you are about to do?"

Xxx

"Miss Lacus…" a ZAFT soldier said "They're protecting the Plants… the Preventers…"

Xxx

Muruta looked up at Natarle "Who is this young lady?" he asked

Natarle and flay looked at the image of the three ships closing "The Archangel…"

"Well… anyone who tries to get in our way is an enemy, those mobile suits have been giving us some real problems lately…" Azrael said

Natarle looked at him _"He's a madman…"_

"It's perfect…" Azrael mused "We'll get rid of them at the same time… along with the plants."

Xxx

Mu, Yzak, and Dearka opened fire on a few missiles that were launched at the plants the nuclear blasts taking the unlucky mobile armors that launched them with it

The forces formed a wall and started to shoot down any mobile armor carrying a nuclear payload.

Xxx

"Lacus Clyne and those others are what…" Patrick Zala asked from his seat in the command center as Le Cruset told him. He smirked "How admirable… never mind, leave them alone our preparations are already complete."

He nodded to the operator "Genesis is entering its final stage, all vessels withdrawal from the line of fire!"

Zala opened a line with the headquarters "Get our forces out of the way Hahnenfuss! Now we will reveal our true strength." he ordered

Xxx

The Preventers watched as the ZAFT forces fell back at full speed "What in the… oh god…" Zechs said as he watched the large cannon appear next to Jachin Due "All forces retreat now!" he ordered as he rolled the Epyon and headed at full speed for the ships.

The preventers flew away as fast as they could.

Xxx

"The ZAFT forces are retreating sir!" an operator said to the Admiral

"Detecting a large object appearing behind Jachin Due." Another operator said as the large circular object appeared on their radar.

Xxx

"Activating N-Jammer Canceller, nuclear cartridge set to detonation position. System connections all green." The operator announced to their troops from Jachin Due's command Center

"All of you naturals mark this moment well let this light usher in the creation of the COORDANATORS WORLD!" Patrick Zala announced across the battlefield "NOW FIRE!"

A golden and red beam shot from the cannon and bounced back off of the focusing mirror as the large mirror glowed an angry red as the cannon fired the massive red gamma radiation beam streaked across the battlefield towards the Earth Alliance Forces.

Xxx

The Preventers watched as the beam flew through the battlefield and vaporized everything it came in contact with as it struck the earth alliance fleet the screams of their forces as the ships and mobile suits blew up around them could be heard.

"No… father…" Athrun said softly…

Xxx

"HARD TO PORT ROLL OUT THIRTYFIVE FULL SPEED GET US OUT OF HERE!" Natarle ordered as the Dominion pulled up and away from the beam that streaked below the force taking out a large portion of the Alliances fleets.

Xxx

"Oh man…" Clotho said as he watched the fleet being decimated.

Shani and Orga stared in awe at the power of the cannon as it ripped through their forces _"Is this what they were talking about…"_ Orga thought _"Is the cost in life worth all of this, is it really worth this much to win?"_

Xxx

"Genesis fired at sixty percent of maximum output." An operator said within the Jachin Due command center

"Early estimates show that over half the enemy fleet to be destroyed." Another said across the room.

Rau smirked "Truly amazing the sheer power of Genesis… it's astonishing to behold." he said as Zala turned to look at him

"What's the point of fighting a war unless it ends in victory?" Patrick said with a hint of distain in his voice.

Xxx

The channels amongst the remaining earth forces vessels were jammed with plea's for assistance "Commander Badgirule…"

"Get a hold of yourselves and find out what we have left!" she ordered before shutting the line. "What about our flagship the Washington?" she asked as she looked down to the CIC

"The Washington's ID code has vanished… No response from the Crook or the Grant either mam…" The radar operator said.

Azrael grit his teeth _"Damn them… damn them to hell…"_

"Launch signal flairs all surviving ships are to fall back." Natarle ordered. "Have them regroup around us."

The flairs burst over the Dominion calling for the forces to retreat.

Xxx

Patrick Zala stood as his address was broadcast "Courageous soldiers of the ZAFT forces, we can no longer tolerate the aggression of the arrogant naturals. Once more the plants have come under Nuclear attack! This is no longer a war, this is a campaign of extermination! We can no longer forgive the naturals who commit these terrible acts without remorse!"

His voice echoed across the battlefield as the ZAFT forces charged the retreating Earth Alliance out for blood.

Xxx

"How could they, attacking retreating soldiers!" Zechs roared as he charged and attacked the ZAFT forces

"Stop it! Don't attack forces who aren't fighting back!" Kira yelled as he detached from the Meteor and flew towards the battlefield a shield and beam rifle launched from the unit and he caught them as he flew and opened fire disabling suits as he went.

The preventers charged into the gap between the forces and opened fire knocking out the forward guard of the ZAFT forces "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zechs roared

"Oh I think it's not enough, profits are high today, and this is the day we finish our duel!" Leons roared as the Testament flew through the lines and attacked the Epyon

Zechs circled

"Our new future, for the light of creation, IS WITH US!" Zala said across the forces "This is a day of history, marking the advent of a bright new world for coordinators, THE NEW MANKIND!"

The call could be heard from the forces "Victory! Victory! Victory!" they chanted as Zechs clashed with Leons

"I once thought like that, how pathetic no human is superior to another we are all weak and cowardly!" Zechs roared as he launched the whip at the Testament which drew a beam pistol out of the arm and fired

"All that matters in the end is the side with the highest profit wins." Leons said with a smirk the shot knocking the whip away as he drew a beam saber and charged

Zechs glared as he activated the beam saber of the Epyon and thrust for the cockpit the image of the two blood red suits being broadcast through the forces by other members of the ZAFT forces and some of the Earth forces.

Xxx

Rau smirked "The Lightning Count certainly is an impressive pilot, I'll look forward to dueling him…" Rau said as he turned to leave

"Le Cruset, make sure we take care of any loose ends that we might have…" Zala said as he looked on as the duel progressed

Rau smirked "Even if that includes Athrun your Excellency?"

Patrick was silent "Yes…" he said softly sadness in his voice as he said it.

Xxx

"Leons, you think of people as nothing but numbers on a page. Their blood as your ink you hold no value for human life!" Zechs roared as he parried the attack from the Testament

"How dare you!" Leons roared as he rammed the Epyon with the shield of the Testament

Xxx

Natarle watched the Epyon clash with the Testament again "Zechs…"

Muruta smiled "I must say for an enemy he is an impressive pilot. But like all the others he will die…"

Flay looked down at him and glared _"He's just like how I was, he's the threat to this war… he and that man commanding the ZAFT forces."_

Xxx

"The profit you are so greedy to gain is nothing more than the blood of people on your bloodstained past, you have no honor!" Zechs roared as he carved the arm off of the Testament.

"We retrieved data on you Colonel Zechs Marquise, killer of his own men!" Leons roared as he cut the arm with the whip off.

Zechs glared "Says the man who sees human lives as nothing more than ink on paper!" he flew back then charged the arm holding the beam saber extended to run him through.

Leons kicked the thrusters of the Testament to their max and charged raising the beam saber high to cut Zechs in half, "Die Natural!"

Zechs smirked "Says the wolf in sheep's clothing!" he drove the large sword like beam saber into the upper torso of the Testament as it brought the beam saber down across the Epyon carving the head and half of the upper torso apart.

Sparks flew across the two machines as they shut down.

The forces stood still as they watched eyes wide as they drifted apart their reactors shut down from the heavy damage the suits eyes deactivating as if the two died locked in combat.

Heero opened a line with the Epyon "Zechs, you alive?"

"Ya… Noin's going to kill me…" Zechs said.

Noin opened a line with him "No shit I'm going to kill you Zechs what were you thinking! What would I…"

Blood trickled down Zechs face the helmet cracked "Noin… the Epyon's totaled, I wont be piloting again for some time… but I've taken Leons out of the fight too, that leaves Le Cruset, Zala and Azrael to worry about."

"Damn it Zechs quit thinking about finishing the war… quit trying to sacrifice yourself to protect others…" Noin said tears coming down her face

Zechs closed his eyes "Alright… I'll be more careful, Heero take me to the Archangel I'm injured…" he said as he looked down at his torso shrapnel imbedded in the armored flight suit across his chest.

Xxx

"Yes that's right! You heard me I'm dead serious!" Azrael yelled into the headset as he floated next to Flay "This is all the fault of you guys at the top for letting this war drag on!"

"Captain the Churchill is requesting assistance!" the operator opposite Flay yelled.

Natarle nodded "Rodger that radio that we're on our way there."

Azrael glared at her "Stop being such an idiot woman! Who cares if they want help!" he yelled at Natarle. "Does this ship have to take care of everything!"

"Director Azrael, We have to!" Natarle yelled back

"All surviving ships are to launch another attack Immedeatly! Concentrate on maintenance and resupply for now!" Azrael ordered.

Natarle leapt from her seat and glared at him "That's absurd! Our forces have sustained far too much damage to launch a successful attack! Even you should be able to see that!"

"Reinforcements and supplies from lunar headquarters are going to be here any moment now! But your attitude is disturbing, you're the one who doesn't understand the situation here!" Azrael roared glaring at her. "You see that!" he pointed at the main monitor showing the Genesis cannon on it "We can't afford to just leave that sitting out there!"

"What do they mean the Naturals barbaric nuclear weapons!" Azrael took his seat again and pulled up the data gathered on it "They can destroy the earth from here… that monstrous device of theirs is by far the most barbaric of them all!" he glared at Natarle "We have no idea when they'll point that thing at earth and make it their next target!"

Natarle looked out the window at the Churchill as it blew up never receiving the aid it requested " If we wait for them to fire it before we do anything it will be too late!" Azrael said "And it's all because of people like you in the military gave them the time to build that thing!"

Natarle glared at him "Maybe it's absurd but we have to destroy it! That machine and the plants too, BEFORE THEY DESTROY EARTH!"

Xxx

"If that thing is shot at earth the extreme radiation will fry the surface to a crisp wiping out all forms of life." Erica said to the others as they met aboard the Eternal

"Do you think they'll do it?" Murrue asked "Fire on Earth?"

The room was silent for a moment "Essentially the role of any long distance weapon of mass destruction is to serve a deterrent. But that doesn't matter anymore because they've both been used at this point…" Waltfeld said. "Nukes and that thing…"

Zechs nodded as he floated in his arm in a sling bandages wrapped down his leg "It seems that neither side would hesitate to use them again…"

"The first time that I ever had to shoot someone…" Waltfeld mused "it turned my stomach, they told me that I'd get used to it in time… and after a while that's what happened…"

The other officers and pilots looked at him "Are you saying that it's the same way with nukes and that weapon?" Murrue asked.

Heero looked at her "Isn't it the same thing, it's just a bigger gun and it's pointed at more people."

Waltfeld nodded "People can get used to anything… even fighting, and killing each other…"

"Is it weapons that cause all this fighting or is the real cause within the human heart…" Lacus asked she looked over at Kira who was floating next to her.

Kira nodded "Weather its nuclear weapons or Genesis we can't let them use those things on each other!"

All of the people in the room looked at him "If that happens again, it will be too late for anything…" he looked at Athrun.

"Yeah…" Athrun said Cagalli looked at him as he looked to Heero "I think it's time we make a plan of attack…"

Heero nodded "We'll need to take them both out, but…"

"I'll deal with him… you get Azrael…" Athrun said.

Everyone looked at him "What… Athrun you can't…"

"No one chooses who their father is, but like Heero I can take steps to make up for his actions." Athrun said his voice cold "I'll bring him down."

Heero nodded "Then I believe it's time we told everyone what the ZERO system has been telling us… there are three scenarios to end this war…"

"And?" Waltfeld asked.

"Each of them leaves a bad taste in our mouths… one they fire Genesis at Earth killing all life, two the Alliance hit's the plants and kill everyone… the third…" Athrun said.

"What is it…" Zechs asked.

"The lowest probability option, we take out both sides in the process taking heavy losses… in this the Archangel will have to hold off the Dominion, while the Eternal and Kusanagi go after Genesis." Heero said.

"It's not like we…" Murrue started and Heero stopped her

"In this scenario we have always lost one ship… it is taking into account all the combat data gathered by these ships… taking into account the use of nuclear weapons by the Alliance, the Archangel is most likely to sink." Heero said.

"Well then… we'll follow the ZERO systems plan on this one, we'll just have to make the impossible possible again…" Mu said

Kira winced at the words _"No… Commander… only you can… please…" _

Xxx

Rau smirked as he pulled his flight suit on as he looked at the box of pills on the shelf.

'_You know… you're getting better at this…' Durandal said as he moved his knight to take Rau's pawn _

'_I have had a lot of practice, Gil tell me how is…' Rau looked up 'ah… I see so it did happen…' _

_Durandal nodded 'Talia still insists on fighting even after her husband's death…' he slid his bishop across the board and took the knight. _

'_I have the final key, and a means to open the door…' Rau said as he moved his rook down the edge of the board parallel with the bishop 'the only problems are the Preventers…'_

'_Preventers?' Durandal asked as he moved his bishop back to block the path to his king. _

'_Yes, a military force that has appeared known as the preventers, they claim to be a nation but little is known on them other than that they are fighting to end the war…' Rau moved his Queen making the next move in his plan._

_Gilbert smiled 'We all wish for an end to the war Rau, and depending on the outcome…' he slid his bishop across the board and took Rau's Queen placing Rau's king in check._

_Rau smirked 'ingenious Gil, but you still need work with strategy…' he took the bishop placing Durandal's king in check _

'_Really… it is destiny that decides fate… and you're tempting it too much Rau…' he moved his queen across the board and watched Rau's face as he saw Durandal's final move._

'_Nicely played, Gil…' Rau said with a smirk his own king in checkmate from a Bishop and Queen. _

'_You don't have much time left… I've upped the dosage on your medication but it's starting to loose its effectiveness…' Durandal said as he stood. _

'_All I need is a little more time… and the door will be open and the new world will begin…'_

Rau opened the small box and shook out three of the blue and white pills and tossed them into his mouth "I'll miss our chess games…"

Xxx

"It's time, all vessels have completed preparations and are ready to go…" the operator aboard the new command ship said to the Earth Forces fleet as they moved out and began their advance again.

Xxx

Miriallia's eyes widened "Attention the Earth forces fleet has begun it's assault."

Alarms blared across the three ships "All forces prepare to move out, I repeat all forces prepare to move out." Murrue, Cagalli, Athrun and Kira were the last three to head towards the door in the bridge when Lacus looked over

"Kira…" Lacus said causing him to turn as he caught her.

"What Lacus?" Kira asked as the others stood in the elevator.

They looked at them and Athrun nodded as he pressed the button to close the door and send it down the lift.

"Athrun!" Cagalli glared at him.

"It's not nice to butt into private affairs…" Athrun said and Murrue nodded.

Xxx

Lacus looked at Kira and smiled "Take this…" she held her hand up holding a ring.

Kira blinked as he took it then his eyes widened _"Is she!" _Lacus looked at him and smiled as the door opened again.

They got into the elevator "This means a lot to me…" Kira said blushing slightly…

"Please comeback ok…" Lacus asked. "Comeback to me…" she said softly

Kira smiled as the door opened again letting him leave "Kira…" Lacus pleaded…

He turned and looked at her before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek "You be careful too Lacus…"

Xxx

Athrun climbed into the Justice and opened a line with Heero "Are we doing the right thing?"

"We've ran through every situation, every outcome this is the best one, it will hurt but… it's for the best…" Heero said. The Justice and the Wing Zero made their way towards the Catapult on the Eternal

Xxx

"Load sledgehammers, target the Gottfried's, FIRE!" Natarle ordered as the Dominion opened fire on the ZAFT forces.

Xxx

"There must be a separate force carrying the nukes, FIND IT!" Waltfeld ordered.

Heero opened a line with the bridge "It's with the Dominion, search for an Archangel class carrier and that's where they'll be, along with Azrael."

Xxx

Mu blinked as a small alert came up on his screen he looked up _"Murrue?" _ he opened the cockpit and jumped out and came face to face with her.

"I thought I wouldn't make it in time…" Murrue said

Mu chuckled "Wouldn't make it to what silly…" he smirked.

Murrue looked at him as a locket floated up that she was wearing "So… he was a mobile armor pilot…" Mu asked.

Murrue nodded "Yes… that's right…"

"Don't worry… I'll be coming right back…" Mu said as he looked at her "With Victory in hand."

Murrue's eyes widened then she leaned into him as he kissed her.

Xxx

"We're almost done chaining the alignment block." An officer yelled from the floor in the Jachin Due command center.

"Aim for the Lunar surface, target point, Ptolemaist crater, Earth alliance base." Patrick Zala ordered.

"Beginning target impute. Ptolemaist crater earth alliance base." The officer repeated

"What's the current position of the Earth Alliance's reinforcements?" Zala asked.

The Radar operator looked over "Green Alpha five mark three sir!"

Patrick smirked _"We win naturals."_

"They're beginning to overwhelm area seven."

"Tell them to hold on a bit longer we're almost ready to fire." Zala ordered "Dispatch Le Cruset there too."

Xxx

"Vessel detected at orange twenty five mark twelve alpha, it's the Dominion!" Miriallia said to the forces.

Lacus nodded "Please deploy all the mobile suits immedeatly."

"All vessels deploy mobile suits now!" Waltfeld ordered.

Xxx

"Mu La Flaga, Strike taking off!" Mu said as the Strike roared out of the hangar on the Archangel.

Heero opened a channel with him "Commander, the ZERO system is still available in the Strike, we may need it don't hesitate to use it…"

Mu blinked "Why?"

"In the battle plan the system has planned out you might be one of our only hopes to win this, we need everything to fall into place to win." Heero said.

"_Well… looks like they're still hiding things from us… I'll find out what they've been hiding and why…"_ Mu punched in the code ZERO into the computer and the system activated his eyes widened as the system showed him the probabilities.

Xxx

"N-Jammer canceller activated, connecting the nuclear cartridge, system connections all green!" The operator said inside Jachin Due

Zala glared "Now Fire!"

Xxx

The Providence rolled as soon as it exited the hangar of Jachin Due as the Genesis cannon fired and Rau smirked "To a bright new future where our world ends and a new one begins."

Xxx

The Preventers watched in horror as Genesis fired it's second shot "Where's it heading!" Nicol yelled over the airwaves

"The target is…" Trowa started as his computer calculated the Target

Dearka Glared "The Moon… They're trying to finish them."

"Dearka's right the projected line of fire puts the shot at the Earth Alliance lunar base in the Ptolemaist crater." Quatre said.

Wufei slammed his fist into the consol "Damn it, we have to take that thing out before they get a third shot off there's only one target left!"

Xxx

"Is that… could it be… quick what's the projected target?" Natarle asked as she looked down to the CIC

The controller's eyes widened "It's aimed at… The moon, probably the Ptolemaist crater!"

Muruta grit his teeth as he watched the beam streak past the battered earth forces fleet and head for the moon.

Xxx

"Captain there's a huge energy emission headed straight for us!" A operator aboard the lead ship of the reinforcements yelled

"Wha…" the captain started but his words were silenced as he blew up the high radiation causing his blood to boil into steam from within quickly followed by the ship as the fleet was virtually cut in half by the beam.

Xxx

The high command at the lunar base watched in horror knowing they could do nothing as the beam struck the base collapsed and was instantly seared to a crisp the molten lunar surface glowing an angry red that could be seen from the battlefield. A mushroom like plume of debris flew from the crater marking the bases destruction

Xxx

"The lunar base…" Murrue started

"Just great, now they'll fight harder… their backs are against the wall and there's nowhere to retreat for the Earth Forces now..." Noin said.

Xxx

"Genesis has hit its target…" a senior commander said to Chairman Zala.

Patrick nodded "Hurry replace that mirror block!" he ordered

"Push the second mirror block into the scrap orbit" the controller ordered.

Xxx

Juri rolled over a GINN and fired down through the cockpit "Asagi, Cagalli, Mayurua…" her eyes widened as a GuAZI charged her the beam claw activated "AHAAAAA!"

Hilde fired shooting the arm off of the suit "Juri, keep calm damn it!" she flew up the Jet Black Taurus taking aim on the approaching suits "Girls form up on me, we'll take care of the grunts…"

She activated the rappid locking system of the Taurus and started to use the AI to target the enemy suits "These pilots are nowhere as near as fast as a Mobile Doll!" Hilde yelled as she fired each shot perfectly placed in the torso of the suits

"HILDE!" Cagalli yelled as she watched a CGUE closing from the side she fired the beam streaked past Hilde's suit and right through the length of the CGUE

Xxx

"Incoming message from the reinforcement fleet!" the combat controller said

Natarle and Muruta looked at him as he continued "Over half of our fleet was lost in the last attack!"

Muruta's eyes went wide "IT'S WHAT!"

Natarle looked at the cannon "Was hitting the fleet part of their plan?"

Xxx

Dearka flew back from two Daggers attacking "Hay, wait a minute we're trying to stop Genesis too! This is nuts!" he fired taking out the two suits

"No kidding, we need to make them stop." Trowa said as he fired on an approaching GINN

"You're doing it wrong kid…" a voice said as a Dagger flew in and fired on the GINN from several directions at the same time and four gun barrel pods retracted to the back.

"How's La Flaga doing, let's just say using nukes put a bad taste in our mouths…" Morgan Chevalier said as he fired on several suits closing

"What the… Who the hell are you?" Dearka asked

Trowa smiled "I've heard about you, Mad Dog of the Moonlight, Morgan Chevalier thanks for the help." He opened fire on two incoming Daggers the twin beam Gatling cannons on the right arm ripping through them with no trouble

Xxx

Azrael hit the button to open a channel with the peacemaker forces ships "Mr. Azrael!" the commander asked

"SEND OUT THE NUCLEAR ATTACK FORCE!" Azrael ordered

Flay pulled herself back as far as she could in her seat Azrael leaning over her using her consol "THEIR TARGETS ARE THE PLANTS!" Azrael yelled

Natarle got up from her seat and turned to face him "DIRECTOR AZRAEL!"

Azrael's eyes were wide as he spoke "DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM SMASH THOSE HOURGLASSES INTO DUST!"

Natarle looked at him _"He's a mad man, ordering an attack on civilians." _

"have those guys come back here and clear a path!" Azrael ordered

"Yes, Mr. Azrael." The commander responded

"But that won't eliminate the threat to earth!" Natarle glared at him "We have to stop that weapon!"

Azrael closed his eyes "Oh… That's it…" he reached into his jacket "I've had just about enough of your nagging woman!" he leveled a handgun at Natarle aiming for her head.

Xxx

"The Dominion and a few other ships are changing position!" Miriallia said as the Archangel fought its way through the battlefield.

Murrue looked at her "And Natarle…"

"They're headed for the PLANTS!" Noin yelled up from the CIC "We have to cut them off!"

Murrue nodded "Eternal and Kusanagi take care of Genesis, we'll cut off the attack force."

"Rodger that." Waltfeld said

Xxx

"What exactly are you planning on doing with that thing?" Natarle asked looking at Azrael holding the gun "Are you trying to take control of this ship!" She glared

Azrael smirked "Taking control, I've been in charge of this ship from the beginning. Remember the only job you had was to follow my every command." He said

Flay's eyes were wide her eyes level with the gun aimed at Natarle "Yet you keep questioning every single order I give!" Azrael said

"Message from the Doolittle, the Peacemaker force reports that it's ready for takeoff mam…" the combat controller said

Azrael looked over at him keeping the gun trained on Natarle "Then have them take off, alert Raider Forbidden and Calamity." He ordered

The controller nodded then looked at Natarle "Uhh… Yes sir…"

Azrael glared at Natarle "That thing will no longer be a threat after we destroy the plants and finish this war. It's simple even a single coordinator is a threat to the earth's survival and the reason we're here is to get rid of them ALL!" his voice filled with hatred

"But that's…" Natarle started

"Inflict maximum damage on the enemy with minimal casualties to your own forces. That is how a war is supposed to be fought."

Xxx

Heero glared "Kira, Athrun they're sending out another force armed with nukes, they're heading for the plants again."

"The scenario is playing itself out unfortunately, time to take them out." Athrun said

"What if we take out the ships they're launching from?" Duo asked

"Not a bad idea… Duo you and Nicol go after the Agamemnon class carriers we'll take the mobile armors, the Archangel can hold off the Dominion." Kira said

"Rodger that." Nicol responded as they took off for the task force

Heero nodded and the three of them took off for the mobile armors approaching the plants.

Xxx

"Why do we have to babysit these guys again…" Orga groaned as the three machines guarded the peacemaker force as it left the fleet for the PLANTS.

"Because that guy has us under his thumb." Clotho responded.

Shani glared "He puts us in that much pain whenever we screw up how many times has he screwed up?"

Orga thought for a moment "Counting this time?"

"What makes… oh shit…" Clotho started when he saw the three machines ahead of them waiting "Well looks like we get to have some fun again…"

Xxx

"Enemy mobile armor forces closing!" a radar operator said in ZAFT's headquarters in Aprilius one "Distance four hundred and fifty!"

"Mrs. Hahnenfuss…" The commander asked

"Where are our reserve forces?" she asked

"They're tied up at Jachin Due!" the combat controller said.

"Then we have no…" She started "Wait, where are the Preventers forces?"

"You can't be serious Councilwoman!" one of the commanders asked.

"Where are they!" She roared as she stood and glared at the commander

The radar operators scrambled "Detecting two machines, no three between the Plants and the mobile armors"

"_Then we still have a sliver of hope…"_ She thought as they looked at the three machines on the screen standing guard

Xxx

"The Archangel's at blue seventeen mark fifty two alpha!" the radar operator aboard the Dominion said. "It's heading straight for us!" he yelled

Azrael glared at Natarle as she stood there and didn't do anything

Xxx

The Archangel leveled off and was in front of the Dominion forming a second defensive line "Fire anti-beam depth charges, load all missile tubes with sledgehammers!" Murrue ordered

Xxx

"The Archangel's closing, distance nine thousand!" The radar operator repeated as the white ship closed

Azrael glared "Well now that we understand each other, it's time for you to get to work." he jerked the gun towards Natarle's chair "Because I want that ship of traitors destroyed, and today's the day we do it!"

Natarle glared and looked at Flay who looked worried _"Damn it why did I leave my sidearm on the Archangel."_

Xxx

"DON'T YOU FEEL ANY KIND OF REMORSE FOR DOING THIS!" Kira roared as he pushed the Meteor into a sharp turn coming in front of the Mobile armors

The Mobile armors released their nuclear payload and the missiles streaked towards the plants

Heero was calm as he opened his eyes watching the battle as if in slow motion the system locked onto a missile _"I see… one will cause a chain reaction…"_ he fired the twin buster and a chain reaction of the missiles detonating from the center started.

Athrun glared as he fired on the right side of the wall of missiles "Weapons as inhumane as these should never have came into existence!" he watched as he continued the chain reaction taking out a few missiles quickening the pace of the reaction

Kira fired into the remaining missiles and watched as they detonated in the last large blast "That's the last of them… huh? Heero?" Kira asked

"It isn't over until we deal with them." He watched as the three machines from the Dominion closed he leveled the twin buster rifle aiming for the Calamity in the lead

Athrun activated the large swords on the Meteor's arms "It's time we finished this, Kira…"

"No… what are they doing they usually…" Kira started.

They watched as the Calamity slowed then took aim at the mobile armors "We're through taking orders from that guy, all the pain he put us through for screwing up and look how many times he's screwed up!" the voice was pained as it came over their channels

Athrun deactivated the swords "Are you surrendering?" he asked

"Like hell we are!" Another voice yelled "We just want to make him pay for all his mistakes!" the Forbidden flew down and cut a mobile armor in half before firing it's beam cannon the shot arching through the formation cutting them apart destroying twenty machines.

"Stop it!" Kira yelled "If you attack them you'll only perpetuate the cycle of hatred."

"Kira's right, the man you want revenge on, his name's Muruta Azrael correct?" Heero asked

"Yeah, how do…" another voice asked as the Raider stopped in front of them

"We intend on bringing Azrael down, we don't think that genocide is a valid reason to fight a war." Heero said

"If we surrender will you kill him for us?" the pilot of the Forbidden asked as he joined their group "Will you make him feel our pain?"

"Yours and everyone else he has ever caused pain to." Heero said.

The Calamity's cockpit opened "Earth Alliance Ensign Orga Sabnak, I surrender to… who are you guy's with?"

"Don't open your cockpit, we don't intend on taking you prisoner, and we're with the Preventers Taskforce of the ESUN." Athrun said "If you're willing to fight still we're trying to stop them from firing that cannon again." The Justice pointed at Genesis

"Alright, put us in contact with…" Orga started

"Kira, Athrun you two go take down Genesis with them, I'll go help Duo and Nicol with the fleet." Heero said

"Rodger that Heero, you three follow us try to keep up." Kira said "Ensign Sabnak, and…"

"Ensign Clotho Buer, and Ensign Shani Andras" Orga said "Alright…"

Xxx

"Aim Gottfried's and Valiant's target those Agamemnon class Earth Forces ships!" Noin ordered

"No need to do that Noin focus on the Dominion we have the Agamemnon's!" Duo said across the Archangel's channels

The Deathscythe appeared next to the Bridge of the lead Agamemnon class carrier "SEE YOU IN HELL!" Duo roared as he brought the scythe across the bridge cutting the command center of the ship free from the rest of it sending the ship up in a huge explosion

"This is for using nukes!" Nicol roared as the Blitz appeared in front of the one next to the Dominion and fired the lancer darts through the bridge he jumped off and activated the beam saber in the shield and flew towards the next one

"Alright then, target the Dominion, aim Gottfried's and Valliant's try to hit the guns and engines!" Noin ordered as the crewmen worked furiously

Xxx

Azrael watched in horror as the Blitz fired through the bridge of the Doolittle "Do something woman they're destroying our fleet! WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING!" he asked

Natarle looked at the Archangel _"Murrue, Noin, Duo, Nicol… they're fighting to end this if I…"_ she heard Azrael pull the slide back and released it letting a cartridge into the chamber _"I was being bluffed by a gun that didn't even have a bullet loaded in it…"_

"Captain?" the helmsman asked as he looked up at her

"_For a second there I thought that was Newman…"_ She took her seat "Maximum thrust, turn bow twenty, fire anti-beam depth charges, aim Gottfried's!"

Xxx

"FIRE!" Noin yelled

Xxx

Natarle watched as the Archangel opened fire "FIRE!"

The two ships opened fire at nearly the same time

xxx

The Archangel shuddered as the beams ripped through the port Gottfried and Valliant

"_Natarle…" _Noin watched in horror as the shots grazed right past the Dominion's bridge and carved through the portside sensor tower

Xxx

The bridge crew of the Dominion looked horrified at the damage done to their ship "We almost…" The helmsman started

"Noin…" _"I cannot allow them to attack Earth but…" _Natarle thought "Fire Sledgehammers!" She ordered

xxx

The two ships fired back and forth trading blows as they circled each other "Aim port side Valliant for their engines! FIRE!" Noin ordered

Xxx

"Have you replaced the alignment mirror block yet?" Patrick Zala asked across the command center

"Transmitting the data to align the optics alignment axis now sir!" the targeting officer said.

"Moving third unit to the final firing coordinates!" the operator said.

Xxx

Rau chuckled as he shot down three Daggers in a row with no problems laughing as they died by his hand _"It will soon be time, this world will end." _He looked towards Genesis "What!" he fixed his gaze on two ships "The Eternal!" he flew towards them "It's time to end this!"

"LE CRUSET!" Mu roared as he closed with the strike and fired

Rau launched the dragoons and fired "Ha ha…" he laughed as he watched Mu fall back

"Is this what you were hoping for you bastard!" Mu roared as he blocked the shots from Rau's beam rifle

"You shouldn't blame me!" Rau yelled as he launched the Dragoon's again "This is mankind's dream, mankind's desire, MANKIND'S DESTINY!" he roared as the Dragoons began firing

Mu dodged the shots and one hit the beam rifle causing it to explode in the hand of the strike _"Damn it, The ZERO system is pretty accurate but predicting the movements of these things is hard…" _he rolled back

"To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest!"Rau roared as he fired on Mu relentlessly

Mu glared "You're pathetic!" he yelled as he drew the beam saber of the strike and charged the Providence they clashed and circled each other holding each other at a draw

"To compete, to envy, to hate each other, and devour one another." Rau said as he drove the beam saber through the top of the Strikes shield

Xxx

Captain Sutherland looked on as the Deathscythe landed at the bridge "What!"

"The final one, DIE!" the buster shield on the arm opened its claws and the beam activated he aimed and launched it into the bridge Duo watched Sutherland's reaction as he died in the explosion of the last ship "hay Nicol, let's go help the… oh god…" Duo watched as the Dominion lowered it's Lohengrin's into firing position

Xxx

"Fire Lohengrin two!" Natarle ordered _"It's come to this…"_

The Dominion's Lohengrin's lowered and the port one sparked to life just as three missiles slammed into it ripping it apart.

The ship shuddered with the blast

Azrael backed up against the rear of the bridge "No… how"

Natarle grit her teeth _"It's over…" _

Xxx

"We'll break through their left flank!" Waltfeld ordered as the Eternal pushed forward towards the ZAFT forces guarding Genesis

Kisaka glared "Lohengrin FIRE!" he ordered as the sides of the Kusanagi opened and two of the mega particle cannons came out the shot split into six beams that arched through the battleships of the defense line

"Wufei, Quatre, Yzak!" Trowa yelled as he and Dearka approached and opened fire on the GINN's

"Let's do this!" a red and orange Duel Dagger flew in and carved apart a GINN

Shiho's eyes widened as she saw the three new machines fighting along with them "It's you!"

"Yeah, keep it quiet I know what I did… can we agree that we don't want to see that thing fire again!" Rena yelled over the airwaves as her Buster Dagger opened fire from above with an anti armor shotgun burst taking out four machines in one shot

Yzak circled over a Laurasia class ship and fired the grenade launcher into the bridge sending the ship up in a hellish explosion "Path's clear next shot is on Genesis!"

Xxx

"I won't let your twisted logic make things worse!" Mu yelled as he tried to slice the Providence in half

Rau smirked "But you're too late Mu, you see I am the product of all this! THAT'S HOW I KNOW!" he roared as he flew above the Strike and launched the Dragoons "I know that humanity will be swallowed by the darkness it's created!"

Mu's eyes widened and he flew backward but it was too late the Dragoon's beams split and encompassed the Strike _"Shit… how the hell was it supposed to predict…" _he tried to fly out but the beams blew off the legs sending him flying away _"Then… it was right…" _

Xxx

Lacus looked out the bridge window as a GINN with smoke billowing from it blew up illuminating the bridge "Possibly we humans, can exist without having to fight… But many of us have chosen to fight. For what reason, to protect something, protect what, ourselves, the future? If we kill people to protect ourselves and this future, then what sort of future is it, and what will we have become? There is no future for those who have died, and what of those who did the killing?"

"Earth, and space their paths are intertwined in one graceful dance, whirling on this grand stage known as life. Humanity dances this waltz, trying to cope with the harsh realities of our world." Relena said "The only choice left to us is to try to break this endless cycle of hatred, this endless waltz."

Xxx

The Archangel sat and watched the Dominion both ships battle scarred from the damage and unmoving

"We've sealed off weapons bank eight, backup connections are online, running a diagnostic now!" Kuzzy said

Miriallia blinked "The Strike's on its way back, it's damaged!"

Mu opened a line with the bridge "Damn that new machine of Le Cruset's… I'll get him next time…" Mu said smoke billowing through his cockpit

"You can tell me about it later!" Murrue said as she watched it approaching she picked up the phone "Mechanics, set up the emergency landing net! Medical crew standby!"

Mu smiled "Thanks…" he flew towards the opening hangar

Xxx

"It's stopped FIRE!" Azrael shouted as he got next to the combat controller

Natarle turned and looked at him "Wha…" her eyes wide

"HURRY AND DESTROY THAT THING TARGET THE LOHENGRIN!" he yelled

The combat controller looked at Natarle then brought the weapons system online and took aim with the remaining Lohengrin.

Natarle looked away as tears started to form in her eyes _"No… why can't I…"_

"NO STOP IT!" Flay shouted into the headset she was wearing "ARCHANGEL GET OUT OF THERE!"

Azrael glared at her and grabbed Flay by the arm "You stupid little bitch, what's wrong with you!" he slapped her knocking her across the bridge until she slammed into the forward monitor he drew his gun to kill her

Natarle glared and lunged knocking his aim off so he shot the floor the shot ricochet around the bridge causing the crew to duck covering their heads as their captain struggled for the gun.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Natarle yelled glaring at Azrael.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING TO YOU!" Azrael grabbed her by her throat trying to choke her

She struggled against him "ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP!" Natarle yelled

The crew moved slowly as they struggled "BADGIRULE!"

The bridge crew abandoned their posts as ordered and headed for the exit to the bridge Azrael glared "YOU COWARDS!"

Natarle pushed off sending them tumbling through the weightless bridge "Hurry go to the Archangel!" she said looking at Flay

Flay stood there for a moment wanting to help then nodded and ran for the exit

Azrael glared as they pulled her into the lift and shut the door "DAMN IT, YOU BITCH!" he glared at Natarle

"IF YOU ARE THE COMMANDER" Natarle struggled for the gun forcing it away from her head "IF YOU ARE IN THE POSITION TO GIVE ORDERS…" a shot rang out as her eyes went wide with pain bleeding from her side

Azrael shoved her away now weakened from the injury and pushed off for the door "Do you know what's going to happen to you for treating me like this!" he landed and glared as the shutter shut he whipped around to see Natarle hunched over at her chair glaring at him

"You're a monster that deserves to die! Right here with me." Natarle said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Azrael roared as he shot her again in the shoulder knocking her away

Xxx

"Escape craft are leaving the Dominion!" Sai said a little shocked "Looks like they're abandoning ship!"

"Are they surrendering?" Noin asked

Xxx

Azrael stood over Natarle hunched against the wall bleeding from two wounds "This is no time for jokes! OPEN THAT DOOR!" he roared as he leveled the gun at her again

Natarle looked up at him and smirked a weak smile at his reaction he lowered the gun and shot her through the lower leg she collapsed in pain clutching the fresh wound.

Azrael looked up at the Archangel that had started closing "Damn it! I can't die like this!" He pushed off for the consol

Natarle groaned in pain "Azrael, what now?" she looked up to see him typing at the fire control station _"No…"_

"I can still win…" Azrael's voice trembled in fear "That's right… I always win!" he said as the target lock on the Archangel set for the Lohengrin

Natarle pushed off with her remaining strength and lunged for him "YOU BASTARD!"

The cannon fired the shot streaking towards the bridge of the Archangel

Xxx

"CAPTAIN!" Sai yelled

"EVADE!" Murrue ordered eyes wide

"TOO LATE WE CAN'T!" Sally yelled as she pulled back to the right trying desperately to pull the ship away

Noin's eyes widened as the beam closed _"This is it…"_

A shadow appeared in front of the bridge and the shot started to break up around it

Murrue looked on in horror the Strike holding its shield trying to prevent the hit

Mu opened a line with the bridge alarms blaring in the cockpit warning of the overheating unit "DIDN'T I TELL YOU I COULD MAKE THE IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBLE!" he roared as the suit started to blow apart

Mu smiled _"The ZERO system really is amazing, let's hope it's right and I survive this by that ten percent chance…" _the cockpit shredded itself around him as if in slow motion he watched as the suit blew up _"Well then… my luck held out…" _he closed his eyes as he flew past the bridge and the tail of the Archangel drifting through space bleeding

Xxx

Murrue buried her face in her hands crying "no… MU!" her sobs echoing through the bridge

Noin pushed off out of her chair "Murrue…" she helped Murrue out of the chair "Sally…"

Sally nodded and came up taking Murrue from the bridge

"I have the comm. arm Lohengrin's one and two aim for the Dominion!" Noin ordered

"No." Heero appeared on the main screen "Natarle's still onboard, she locked herself into the bridge with Azrael."

The Wing Zero flew at top speed past the Archangel and fired into the remaining Lohengrin on the Dominion ripping it apart "Duo, Nicol cover the shuttles while I retrieve Natarle and keep a promise…"

Noin watched as the Wing Zero flew into the hangar of the Dominion _"Heero… this is what… they knew… that…"_

Xxx

"No but I…" Azrael choked out as he saw the Archangel floating there after the Strike took the hit.

Natarle smiled weakly "It looks like you lose…"

Azrael grabbed her and threw her away towards her chair he aimed at her again "Open that door NOW!" he yelled

"No… you'll die here with me…" Natarle said

"DAMN YOU!" he roared as he fired again at the same time an explosion rocked the bridge as it filled with smoke and debris

"WHAT THE!" Azrael yelled as he looked up in horror

Natarle squinted trying to see as a figure in black passed her and leveled a gun at Azrael "For the preservation of our blue and pure world…" he said in a cold tone and fired into Azrael's arm at the joint causing him to let go of the gun as it drifted free of his useless hand

Azrael backed away as the figure closed "Who the hell are you!" his eyes wide with fear

The figure aimed again and shot out both of Azrael's knees "You're the cause of millions of peoples suffering; your greed has perpetuated the bloodshed of this conflict." He fired again into Azrael's shoulder as the dust settled

Natarle's eyes widened "Heero…"

Heero looked at Azrael "You're the reason for the suffering and pain of this world, and it is you who is impure."

Azrael's eyes widened as Heero walked forward grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open and put the gun in his mouth "For the preservation of our blue and pure world…" Heero said with a cold tone laced with death.

Azrael's eyes went wide as Heero slowly pulled the trigger then stopped "No… it's too good for you…" Heero said as he pulled the gun out of his mouth and turned away holstering the gun walking back towards Natarle.

"Who are you?" Azrael asked as he looked at him in pain

Heero turned again holding a curved combat knife silently he rushed Azrael and plunged it into his abdomen and pulled upwards cutting the arteries in his lower abdomen plunging him into unimaginable pain Heero leaned into his ear "Who am I, I am all the people you ever hurt, this is the pain you've caused them you'll suffer like this in hell." He pulled the knife out and flicked the blood off of it

Azrael's eyes wide with fear as Heero pulled a Grenade off of his vest and plunged it into the small hole with trip wire fixed to the pin he bent the prongs straight "This is what you deserve."

He pushed off unwinding the spool to Natarle where he picked her up and smiled "Captain Badgirule, will you do the honors?" he handed her the spool

Natarle glared at him "Die…" she pulled the wire hard the pin forced itself free and the grenade plunged inside him pulled in by his muscles

Heero pushed off pulling her to the back of the bridge and into the lift shaft and into the car shutting the airtight door behind them

The explosion rocked the bridge and Heero pulled out a medical kit "Captain, I'll patch you up and we have to get you to the Archangel…"

Natarle smiled "Heero… leave me…"

"No…" Heero said as he quickly wrapped the wounds he could "This is going to sting a little…" He said as he applied a adhesive patch to Natarle's side

Natarle winced "Why, I couldn't stop him from firing…"

"It was the only way…" Heero said as he closed the medical kit.

"What do you mean?" Natarle asked

Heero looked at her "All other scenario's that we ran through ended with the Archangel sinking or Genesis ZAFT's super weapon firing on Earth, the only way was this… the least casualties and…" he stopped as Natarle looked at him tears in her eyes

"Heero… why" She asked "Why Mu?" tears streaming down her cheeks washing some blood from it

Xxx

"I demand that ZAFT cease firing Genesis immedeatly!" Lacus ordered as the Eternal shuddered from the impacts of several missiles

"Hard to port twenty!" Waltfeld ordered

"We have experienced the pain and suffering of nuclear attacks, and yet we are inflicting the same suffering on them now!" Lacus said

"Will anything be made right if we fire it?" Lacus asked "Or if more innocent men women and children keep losing their lives is it justice! Don't you realize yet what these attacks on each other are giving birth to?"

Xxx

"We're heading for Jachin Due, the command center is most likely in control of Genesis." Athrun said as they flew towards the ships

Kira blinked "Huh?" he pulled away "What is that?"

"Kira?" Cagalli asked

"Take care of Cagalli, something's wrong here." Kira said as he rolled away from them

Athrun nodded "Ok then…"

Xxx

Rau's eyes widened as he flew through the wreckage of the battlefield _"The Strike… is he?" _he flew past the shattered machine "No matter, the job must be finished…" _"What's this I feel… it must be one of that man's weaknesses"_ he thought as he flew towards the Eternal

Xxx

Murrue sat in the state room crying "You said… you said you were going to come back to me…" she broke down

Sally sighed _"She's taking this a lot harder than…" _she blinked as the locket floated past and clattered onto the table _"Huh?" _she picked it up and opened it _"Rest in peace, captain… I see she's felt this pain before."_

Xxx

"Do we want even more sacrifices?" Lacus's voice could be heard across the battlefield as the war raged on

Xxx

"Blocks one twenty five though one forty four are sealed!" Sai yelled

Newman struggled at the control's "Thrust is reduced to fifty percent!"

The Archangel slowly pitched downward as it moved forward "We must link up with the others, if we're…" Noin started

"Thirty three percent of sensors are off line" Miriallia said with worry.

"Remain calm Duo; Nicol how is the recovery of those shuttles going?" Noin asked

Xxx

"Not so good they're pretty spread out." Nicol said "What the…"

Duo's eyes widened "It's the Providence!" he turned and launched the buster shield at it

Rau smirked "Oh Azrael… what a disappointment you were…" he rolled over the shield with ease and fired on the Deathscythe

"Damn it!" Duo flew forward to protect the shuttles "Nicol we have problems, any sign of Heero!"

Rau took aim at the Deathscythe "Goodbye boy… what!" he punched the thrusters and roared backward just as a series of beams streaked past "The Freedom!"

Kira glared as he activated the large beam saber of the Meteor unit and charged "Rau Le Cruset!" he swung at the Providence as he charged Rau launched the Dragoons

"Impudent boy why won't you DIE!" Rau yelled as he forced Kira back

Kira rolled and activated the missiles of the Meteor unit "What gives you the right to judge all of humanity!" he fired a wall of missiles after the Providence

Rau retreated and set the dragoons to create a grid of beams shredding the missiles with ease "You are nothing but an irritant a pest!" Rau yelled as he fired the beam striking the right arm of the Meteor unit

Kira grit his teeth and ejected the arm "You're the one!" the arm blew apart as he charged activating the other beam saber

Rau smirked as he drew his own he rolled under the attack and cut the arm off from the bottom forcing Kira back then launched the Dragoons into an attack pattern _"With your death my true victory will be complete." _

Kira rolled and ducked between the beams the large Meteor unit rolling amongst the shots at high speed

Xxx

"Kira…" Sai said

"Can we back him up?" Noin asked

"Not in this shape…" Sai said

Noin shuddered "Try to contact…"

The main monitor came to life "I know, Rau's attacking right… I can't help Kira until I get Natarle to the ship, I'm in route but I cant fly at max speed she's badly injured…" Heero said as Natarle gave a weak smile to Noin

Noin nodded "Understood, Miriallia see if any…"

Miriallia shook her head "I've been trying all the other's are with the Eternal and Kusanagi all we have are Duo, Nicol, Heero, and Kira…"

"Not true…" Zechs said as he entered the bridge "Noin, is your Taurus still combat ready?"

"You can't be… in that shape you're in no condition to pilot Zechs!" Noin said

Zechs glared at her "Noin! Either I go out there and risk it or everyone…" he stopped "What?"

Miriallia looked at him "Commander La Flaga… he died taking a hit from the Dominion to save the Archangel…"

Zechs stopped cold and looked at Heero "So that's what…"

Heero nodded "all other scenarios played out with worse consequences… either the Earth, the Plants or everyone that we care about dead…"

Zechs nodded "What's the reset of the scenario play out like?"

"There are still two fifty, fifty chances… Rau Le Cruset, and Patrick Zala, if either is eliminated it becomes almost certain that we will win." Heero said calmly

Zechs nodded "As soon as you get Natarle here I want you out there to help. I'll be taking command of the CIC Noin you are acting captain." He jumped down to the CIC and took the chair.

Xxx

"You're something that should have never been allowed to exist boy!" Rau yelled as he fired and forcing Kira back keeping him off balance.

Kira glared as he rolled out "JUST SHUT UP!" he roared as he fired another wave of missiles

The Dragoons made quick work of several missiles and Rau smirked as he used his beam saber to cut apart the others

"If people learned of your existence… THEY WOULD WANT TO BE JUST AS YOU ARE!" Rau yelled as he fired on Kira

Kira rolled through the shots and fired the beam cannons of the Freedom

"They would want to become just like you!" Rau yelled as he retreated and ducked under the shots

Kira glared "That's Garbage!" he drew the Freedom's beam sabers and charged the Dragoons scored a hit on the Meteor _"Damn it, the unit can't take much more of this!" _

Rau glared "And that's why, your existence cannot be allowed!" he roared as the dragoon's fired taking out one of the Meteor's engines slowing it.

Kira rolled to his left as beams streaked past his cockpit narrowly avoiding the shots by inches "I'm not…" he charged Rau "Even if that's true…" he rolled over another shot from Rau as he closed "I'M NOT DEFINED BY MY ABILITIES ALONE!" Kira roared as he fired the beam cannons and rail guns of the Freedom again forcing Rau to retreat

Rau smirked as he dodge them "Who's going to believe that line!" they circled each other passing at high speed. "WILL THEY UNDERSTAND THAT!" he yelled as he launched the Dragoons again trying to destroy the meteor unit.

Kira grit his teeth and fell back from the attack just out of range he fired the beam cannons again narrowly missing Rau

"OF COURSE THEY WONT!" Rau watched as Kira rolled though the shots knocking several away with the beam sabers "NOBODY WILL!" he closed at full speed and drove his beam saber into the right side of the Meteor

Xxx

Flay looked on in horror as she saw the Freedom take the hit "KIRA!" she screamed

Xxx

"Flay…" Kira's eyes widened as he saw the shuttle slowly making its way towards the Archangel. He ejected from the Meteor just as it went critical and flew after the shuttle

Rau looked down and smirked "Oh how tragic…" he fired

Kira's eyes widened as his sensors picked up the shot _"It's going to be…" _he got to the shuttle almost the same second as the beam the shield of the Freedom taking the hit

Tears streamed down Flay's face "Kira…"

Kira's eyes widened as an alarm blared "No!" he watched as a dragoon fired from above

"I wont let you!" Nicol roared as the blitz appeared out of it's mirage colloid taking the hit on its shield "DUO, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" he roared

As he fired taking out the Dragoon

"Right!" Duo said as the Deathscythe appeared from below and took the small shuttle in it's hands "Hey everybody, buckle your seatbelts it's going to be one helluva ride."

He closed the cloak as best he could over the sides of the shuttle holding it he pushed the thrusters to their max and flew for the Archangel.

Nicol turned to Kira "Let's finish this!" he leveled the Trikeros shield at the Providence and fired the lancer darts

Kira nodded "LET'S DO IT!" he activated his beam saber again and charged

Rau's eyes widened as he rolled away from the Lancer darts "I see…"

Xxx

"Genesis is entering firing range!" Hartman yelled from his seat.

Waltfeld nodded "Even phase shift isn't invincible FIRE!"

"Rodger that." Hartman said as he opened fire with the Eternal's arsenal on the massive cannon

Kisaka nodded "Lohengrin FIRE!" he ordered as the two ships opened fire

The beams and missiles streaked towards the cannon and struck "Wha…" Hartman started

"Oh for… we're in real trouble now!" Waltfeld said as they watched the beams disperse as if it was nothing

Xxx

"Those ships are run by a little girl and some naturals! WHY CAN'T YOU DESTROY THEM!" Patrick Zala roared

The command center dulled to a murmur as he stood and glared at the ships "Hurry, commence target input north American continent east coast!"

"But sir…" his aid Ray Yuki asked a little shocked

Xxx

The Justice, Strike Rouge, Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden flew into the combat zone near Jachin due "We'll force our way Jachin and destroy the controls." He said over the Preventers channels

Quatre looked up "Athrun! What the!"

The Forbidden flew down "Long time no see, we decided it would be best to join your side… we got tired of getting punished for Azrael's mistakes." Shani said as he landed

Quatre smiled "Alright then, Athrun?"

"Wufei, Trowa, Cagalli, Orga, Clotho Follow me, we'll take Jachin, Quatre you lead the others and take ZAFT's headquarters, they might have a backup control there!" Athrun ordered as he pointed towards the large cylindrical shaped military base

"Rodger that!" Yzak yelled as he took off "Time to end this!"

Dearka rolled over the Eternal "Let's show them why Gundam pilots have a reputation as being the best!"

Trowa smirked as they flew towards the large hangar door "Alright, lets do this!" he activated the full arsenal of the Heavyarms "Time to end this show!" he fired

Orga smirked "TAKE THIS!" he flew alongside and fired the cannons of the Calamity into the door blowing it open

Xxx

Rau smirked as he rolled over the Blitz "It's a pity Nicol, I really did enjoy your music…" he drew his beam saber and brought it down across the back of the Blitz cutting the head and shield arm off

"NICOL!" Kira yelled as he closed he fired on the Providence forcing him back before he could deal the final strike "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!" he roared as he charged the suit the shots grazing the shoulder of the providence

Nicol grit his teeth _"Let's hope…this works…"_ he typed in the password for the ZERO system as it came online _"I need one shot… one last shot don't let me down Blitz!" _

Kira closed dropping the beam rifle and drawing his beam saber "DIE!" he glared as he closed the Freedom's shield taking most of the impacts

Kira rolled down to avoid a second shot "It's time you and your twisted vision ended!" he roared as he clashed with the providence

Xxx

"Aiming genesis, target Earth, Atlantic Federation capital, Washington." The coordinates were entered as Patrick watched

Xxx

Athrun and the pilots landed in the hangar "Let's move!" he pulled the flight pack onto his suit as the others emerged from their machines each holding a sub machine gun

Orga and Clotho looked at them "Why do you guys get the…" he stopped talking as Trowa whipped the gun up and fired a burst into a ZAFT soldier taking aim at their group

"Because we have experience." Wufei said as he pushed off his sword in hand the other holding a pistol

Clotho nodded and followed as Athrun and Wufei took point keeping their guns ready as they landed on the catwalk.

Xxx

"This is our destiny, people knew where they were heading when they chose to walk this path!" Rau said as he parried the attacks from the Freedom with ease

Kira glared "Shut up!" he fired a pair of rail gun slugs point blank into the suit knocking him back the phase shift absorbing the impact.

"Justice and faith, ignorance and escapism, THEY NEVER LEARN THEY NEVER LISTEN!" Rau roared with anger as he kicked the Freedom "WE HAVE REACHED THE END OF THAT PATH THERE IS NO WAY TO PREVENT IT NOW!"

Rau leveled the beam rifle at the Freedom "Mankind vanquished at last! Just as they deserve!" he yelled as he fired and launched the Dragoons into a gridlike pattern of beams watching as a leg of the Freedom was blown off Kira parried and rolled through the shots taking hits as he went

Nicol smirked as the lock on his target registered _"Time to end this!" _he fired the rocket anchor keeping the claws closed so it would act like a battering ram towards the Providence

The Anchor streaked through the beams and rammed into the backpack of the providence _"Zechs was right, the heat dispersion unit in the backpack will overload the main one in the suit if it's destroyed!" _Nicol smirked as the anchor pierced the backpack and blew up "NOW KIRA!"

Xxx

Quatre touched down in the hallway "Dearka, Yzak… umm…"

"Shani…" Shani said as he looked at the others "I'm new to this so don't count on me hitting anything…"

Shiho and Hilde nodded "Don't worry we won't… we're here to capture the facility we won't be trying to kill anyone if we can help it…" Hilde said

Shiho nodded "Yzak I have a good idea of who's in charge, its…"

Yzak looked at her "I know… she'll give up don't worry about it." He said as he armed his sub machine gun and walked into the hallway

Xxx

Zala glared "WHAT'S THE DELAY! HURRY, IT'LL ALL BE OVER WHEN WE FINISH THIS!" he yelled

Ray looked at him "Mr. Chairman, we've already won the battle… Sir… if we fire we'll wipe out half the life on Earth…"

Patrick glared as he heard him speak "There have already been enough sacrifices…" Yuki said and his eyes widened as Patrick's chair spun around

Patrick leveled his handgun at him and fired the shot echoed through the room causing everyone to watch as the aid drifted back the shot through his abdomen

"Mr. Chairman…" The other aids stood shocked as he calmly turned to face the main monitor again.

Xxx

"Where's the Freedom and Blitz?" Noin asked

Miriallia shook her head "I don't know, and I can't find the other ships!"

Xxx

Kira rolled and fired his beam cannons at the Providence "You're crazy, and so is your logic."

"That's how people think! You know it!" Rau smirked as he rolled away from the shots

Kira glared "NO WAY!" he drew his beam saber and closed "you're wrong… PEOPLE ARENT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" he clashed with the Providence

Rau grit his teeth _"Damn it the main reactor's heat's rising, damn Nicol to hell! The Dragoons will need to do their rapid recharge in a few more shots I have to finish this." _

"Ha how are they not like that! What's your proof?" Rau yelled as he fired the Beam rifle after Kira as he rolled away "This is a world where people's hearts are filled with hatred, where fingers have no purpose other than to pull triggers!" he yelled as he fired his shot hitting the Freedom's leg blowing it off "What do you believe in, and why do you!" he fired again Kira blocking it with the shield then throwing it away to draw his other beam saber.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ELSE!" Kira roared as he closed on the Providence and Rau countered with his beam saber holding him off

"Of course, after all people can only understand what they've experienced!" Rau yelled as he fired two of the Dragoons forcing Kira to break away again "Why torment yourself saying, eventually… Someday… how long have you been fighting with your thoughts clouded by that brand of sweet poison!"

Xxx

Athrun threw a grenade down the hall the blast killing two soldiers trying to take them out "Lets keep mov…" he started as he was reloading a door opened and a man stepped out training his gun on Athrun

Wufei brought his sword down and cut the man's arm off in one fluid motion before spinning and cutting his head off kicking him back through the door. "Blades don't need reloading…" he flicked the blood off of the sword and pushed off down the hall again

Clotho nodded "That's why I favored the breaker… consumed no energy or bullets…" he grabbed the man's machinegun from his floating arm.

Cagalli shuddered as she followed them "What made you change sides?" she asked

"A number of things, one of them was that what they said was right… we didn't realize what we were doing… we just thought of them as numbers on a page not as people…" Orga said as he reached the corner to the hall

Xxx

"They're right there… OUR ENEMIES ARE STILL OUT THERE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST WE NOT FIRE IT! WE MUST FIRE IT AGAIN BEFORE THEY HAVE A CHANCE TO RETALIATE, THE ENEMY MUST BE ANNIHILATED WHY DON'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT!" Patrick Zala roared as he stood and walked over to the control station and started imputing the final firing orders

The aid looked at him "Excellency… our forces are still in the line of fire!"

Zala turned and looked at him "All of our soldiers are fighting for one thing, VICTORY! I'm sure they're prepared to pay the cost!"

The aid took a step forward as Patrick turned back to the monitor "But sir…"

The door hissed open "HALT AT ONCE!" the aid turned and looked the same time as Patrick

"Ath…" Patrick started before Athrun leveled his SMG at his father.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FATHER STOP THIS!" Athrun yelled

"YOU FOOLISH CHILD HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING!" Patrick roared

Athrun fired one shot hitting his father in the shoulder "Because I hold human life a lot higher than you." He pushed off and landed in front of him the others walked up the steps to them

Patrick floated back holding his arm he grasped his gun again "You..." he leveled the gun at Athrun "I have no son…"

"No… I won't allow it…" Yuki struggled as he pulled his handgun and fired twice hitting Patrick in the chest both times before he died.

Athrun watched his father hit the panel and drift to a stop struggling to breath he walked over "Father… no… Patrick my mother held human life much higher than you ever did after she died… you cut yourself off hiding yourself within the war, trying to make them pay for Junius Seven… She would have never wanted you her husband to commit such an atrocity for revenge…"

Patrick's eyes went wide as Athrun removed his helmet and looked into his sons eyes the same eyes of his wife "Athrun…" tears formed in his eyes and drifted off in the lack of gravity

Cagalli walked over "Athrun… we have…" she blinked as Patrick took her hand "Wha…"

"I see why Athrun…" he coughed some blood out of his mouth "She's just like your mother…" he placed her hand in his sons his eyes softer the anger gone

"Father…" Athrun cried as his father shut his eyes… "Goodbye…"

"Athrun, hate to break up the touching moment…" the troops were running as Trowa brought up a image on the screen

Orga glared "Not good… he's activated the self destruct sequence for this station!"

"Damn it… with Genesis loaded the shock will cause it to fire!" Wufei said as he typed at a consol trying to crack the code to shut down the self destruct.

Athrun stood and started working "This isn't going to work… I think it's too far along to be stopped!"

Xxx

"Jachin's going to self destruct!" a commander asked in the ZAFT headquarters as the countdown appeared on their screen

"But no such orders were issued." Another yelled

"Chairman Zala did it… but why?" Mrs. Hahnenfuss asked.

The door hissed open and the preventers walked in as they raised their guns "Surrender we don't want to harm anyone…" Quatre ordered.

"Good choice of words…" Mrs. Hahnenfuss said as she walked to the front "But what makes you…" she stopped as a female pilot removed her helmet "Shiho…" her eyes went wide as her daughter stood in front of her

"Surrender mother… please…" Shiho asked

Xxx

Rau laughed as Kira forced him back "No matter what happens I've won now! When Jachin self destructs Genesis will fire!" he roared

Kira's eyes widened as the ZERO system ran the numbers _"Shit… he's right the only way to stop it is…"_

Xxx

Athrun and the others climbed into their suits "Athrun…" Cagalli said as she opened a channel with him.

"The only way to stop it from firing is to counter it…" Athrun said.

Wufei nodded "What do… Athrun you're kidding it's…"

"The only way…" Athrun said as he launched

Xxx

Rau smirked "There's no way the process can be stopped, Earth will burn! And the ensuing cry's of the victims will trigger battle anew!"

Kira flew back "It can't!" he fired

Cagalli caught up with Athrun "What are you planning to do!"

Trowa grit his teeth "Athrun, there has to be another…"

"I'll self detonate the Justice and create a nuclear explosion!" Athrun said as he flew towards Genesis

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled

Athrun rolled through a series of beams and streaked towards the hanger in Genesis

Kira's eyes widened "Athrun, don't do it! SHIT!" the Freedom shuddered as a shot hit the shield knocking it away.

Trowa opened fire on the Providence "KIRA!" the shots hitting the backpack causing it to blow up throwing the main suit forward

Wufei glared "Damn it, Cagalli go after Athrun Nicol's down too." He took off after the Blitz floating nearly lifelessly through space heavily damaged.

xxx

Athrun blew open the hatch and flew inside Cagalli following him

"Athrun, if you do that then you'll be…" Cagalli said

"We don't have any other choice. Get outa here now!" Athrun yelled at her

"Athrun!" Cagalli looked at him

Athrun glared "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" he ejected the backpack of the Justice blocking her path

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli yelled as he flew in further

Xxx

Rau smirked "You even helped bring this about boy!" he fired the beam rifle at the Freedom hitting the beam rifle arm causing it to explode from the elbow down

Kira glared "SO WHAT!" he activated the beam saber and activated the other end of the twin headed weapon charging Rau

Wufei and Trowa watched as Rau threw away his beam rifle and drew his beam saber charging the Freedom just as Zechs had done to the Testament

Xxx

Athrun slowed the Justice as he reached the core he opened the panel on the arm and started typing in the code _"I'm probably not going to be as lucky as Heero… Goodbye Cag…"_

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed as she flew in and stopped next to the Justice

"Cagalli… don't…" Athrun said

"Stop running!" Cagalli cried as she looked at him "The hardest battle… is to keep living…" she said

Athrun sighed "Alright… I'll set a timer for thirty seconds… make room we need to make a quick exit…"

Xxx

"THIS WORLD IS STILL WORTH PROTECTING!" Kira roared as he charged

Rau's eyes widened as the Freedom sliced the arm off rolling under the beam saber and plunging it into the chest of the Providence. Jachin Due started to blow apart from its self destruction. He smiled weakly as his helmets visor shattered his mask sucked off into the vacuum of space

Kira's eyes widened as Genesis sparked to life _"Oh god… no!" _He pushed his thrusters to their max and rolled with the beam as it started to melt away the outer layers of the Gundanium the paint stripped clean instantly the white metal fully visible he rolled out of it and his thrusters blew apart as he corrected his flight path so he was no longer spinning

Genesis blew apart as the shot went off the Justice blowing up triggering the chain reaction to destroy the core

Xxx

Noin smiled from her seat "Find the pilots… signal for a full…"

A hand placed on her shoulder made her stop she looked up "Na…"

Natarle smiled looking down at her arms and leg wrapped in bandages wearing a preventers jacket "It's over… it's finally over…"

A line opened and a message started "Attention, I have an announcement for all the members of ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces in this region, at this moment the Plants Supreme council are preparing to conduct negotiations between the Earth Forces and the Plant sponsor nations. Immedeatly following the commencement of these discussions the Plant supreme council will propose a request to the Earth Forces to cease all combat activities in restricted regions."

Xxx

Quatre smiled "Very nicely done… Mrs. Hahnenfuss…" the command center roared with applause

She smiled as she turned to look at them "And shall the Preventers be joining these peace talks your forces did help end the war…"

"That's a question the Vice Foreign minister will have to answer…" Quatre said

Xxx

Trowa and Orga flew down to the Strike Rouge "Well it's hardly in any shape… Hay… oh…" Trowa stopped "Pardon me…"

He shut the line "Let's drag the two lovers back to the ship…" Trowa said as he grabbed the shoulder of the suit and began towing it

"Athrun…" Cagalli said "Where's Kira?" a little sadly

"We have to find him Trowa, we can still move find Kira he was fighting…" Athrun started

"Don't bother…" Wufei said over their frequency

Athrun and Cagalli's eyes widened before the monitor came online

The Altron towing the heavily damaged Freedom and Blitz "They're alive let's get to the ship…"

Xxx

The machines entered the hangar and the pilots started to get out to the cheers of the Preventers forces "It's over… huh?" Duo asked Howard

"Yep… though… I don't think we'll be leaving too soon…" Howard said.

"What do…" Duo started

Howard smirked "The Archangel is Captain Ramius's ship… but the Dominion can be salvaged…"

Duo smirked "So we're taking it?"

"After extensive repair work from all the damages…" Howard said

"DUO!" Hilde cheered as she tackled him into a hug

xxx

Dearka smiled as he pulled Miriallia into a close hug "So… what now?" he asked

Miriallia smiled "I'm a citizen of Orb… I'll be…"

"Yeah I guess… I'll have to start shopping for a house…" Dearka said which shocked her

Xxx

Heero smiled at Ryuta "War's over, I won't be around much longer I have to go back to the ESUN so let's start with that training…" he placed his hand on his brother's head

Relena walked up behind him "Heero…" she smiled

Heero stood turned and pulled Relena into a kiss

Xxx

Flay watched as Kira and Nicol lowered themselves to the deck and she walked over "Kira, Nicol…" she started to cry

Kira smiled "Flay… it's alright the war's over…"

Nicol pulled her into a hug "None of this was your fault, we finished this… you don't have to fight any more Flay…"

Xxx

Hartman smiled as he stood "So what now?"

Lacus looked at him "The healing begins Mr. Hartman… the peace shall spread."

Xxx

Mu cracked open his eyes "Where…" he asked looking up into lights

"Well you're finally awake…" a voice said

Mu blinked as he tried to look "Where am I… who…"

"Are you?" The man in the yellow suit trimmed in purple asked "I am Lord Djibril, and you are…"

"Neo Roanoke…" he said with a cold tone a scar across his face.

Djibril smiled _"Impressive… the system we recovered data on really can affect the brainwaves in such a manner oh Hawk of Endymion the very system of the Preventers use shall be our greatest weapon."_

Xxxxxx

Alright I'll say it… Muruta deserved it…

"Damn… Ald wasn't that a little… umm?" Yzak started

"Overkill…" Duo finished

No way guys you cant feel sorry for him he was the bad guy… I needed to kill him besides after launching all those nukes he earned it… besides now you get a ship

Noin smirked "Alright, I'll take it Ald… but you clean the guts out of the bridge…"

Damn it… I forgot about the clean up…

"So where's Mu?" Kira asked

"Who's Mu?" the man in the black mask asked.

"Zechs come on… you got a new mask?" Dearka asked

"I'm not Zechs…" the man in black said as he stood and looked at him "The name's Neo…"

Hay rookie meet the new Char

*Shinn walked over* "So you're my…"

*KICK* "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW STRONG YOU ARE IF YOU CANT HIT ME!" Neo roared as he kicked Shinn in the gut

Save it for the next one Neo!

Now, to my readers, please read and review, this is the last chapter of the main plot for this one the Epilogue sets up the sequel (Project WWD) awwwww screw it time to lift the lid on the secret project name…

The Sequel's title will be: Waltzing with Destiny

See you in the Epilogue guys! The first chapter of the Sequel will be posted directly after the Epilogue is posted.

"Hay Ald…" Heero said

Wha…

*THWACK*

"What fun would there be if we didn't knock you out at the end and wrote the Epilogue ourselves…" Trowa said "Alright guys grab the pens time to have fun!"


	25. Epilogue

Hey guys… time for the end to the first fic… and intro to the second so here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam wing, Seed, or any part of the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise.

I would like to extend a thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed my first fic… and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much as the first now… This is the final post in this one after this post I will be posing the sequel : Waltzing with Destiny, Mobile suit Gundam Seed/Wing crossover if you were wondering…

I claim no part of the shenanigans that the pilots did in this chapter they knocked me out and tied me up while they wrote it… *Glare*

"Hay buddy… not our fault… now though we did have fun doing it though…" Duo grinned at Ald

Damn you to hell Duo…

"Already there buddy…" Duo waved his hand over the couch

Fine then I'll send you with Heero!

"HAY!"

Enjoy the chapter guys… time to screw with reality again…

xxxxxx

Epilogue

Relena smiled as she walked through the garden "You know…"

"No…" Heero said as she turned to look at him "I don't…"

"Let me finish… I was going to say why don't you ask your… what?" Relena started

Heero shook his head "No… I won't ask my mother or my little brother to pick up and come with us to the ESUN when they both have lives here…"

Relena shrugged "Then coming for visits will be harder you know that right?"

"So want to tell me why you decided to stay out of the peace negotiations?" Heero asked as he bent down to closer inspect a rose bush

Relena sighed "Because officially we never declared war, if anything we would fall under Orb's military considering we fought with a multinational force."

Heero smirked as he picked a rose "You know… only select people in both militaries even know we exist some think that we're a rogue military force, others think we're a ploy made up by the Orb Union so they could intervene in the war… only those who were with us knew exactly what happened…" he walked over and slipped the stem of the rose he had into Relena's hair

"So… what's your mother making for dinner?" Relena asked.

Heero smiled "Something my father loved when they were together still… and I happen to enjoy, rosemary seasoned chicken with diced potatoes seasoned in oil and rosemary."

"I'll have to get the recipe from her…" Relena said as they started their way back towards the house

"I have it memorized…" Heero said

Relena sighed "I meant for pagan… I don't think you'll be cooking…"

"You know I don't think I ever heard you ask me to move in…" Heero said as he reached the steps

Relena smirked "Oh really… I guess I just let the surprise slip I need a bodyguard now that I'm the Vice Foreign minister and it has to be someone from within the preventers so choices are limited…"

Heero blinked "Bodyguard…" he shrugged

Xxx

"Wow, I've never been…" Hilde started to say as the gates opened to the Joule estate

Duo shrugged "Cagalli's mansion is bigger… Think they're ready?" he drove the black sedan up the driveway

"Knowing Yzak… yeah… Shiho doubt it…" Hilde said as the car neared the house

Duo's eyes went wide as he saw Yzak's car "Damn… I know this is Athrun's but… damn I want their cars…" the silver Aston Martin convertible sat in the driveway looking fast sitting still.

The front door opened and Yzak and Shiho stepped out "Hey guys!" Shiho yelled as they got out of the car

"Why…" Duo pointed at Yzak's car "Do you tempt me…"

Yzak smirked "Because after seeing…" he pointed at Athrun's car that Duo was driving "That car I had to outdo Athrun…"

"The thing handles like a dream, so where we headed to?" Duo asked as the girls chatted

Yzak smirked "Out for coffee then a movie… then Shiho said something about going shopping…"

Hilde turned and smirked at Duo "I think it's a great idea…"

Duo groaned "Alright…"

Xxx

Dearka walked down the steps in his new house and smiled as the smell of breakfast greeted his nose he walked towards the dining room where boxes were still piled high some with M's and others with D's written on them in black "Ok, now I know how to shut my dad up about moving… The smell of that sausage…"

Miriallia turned and smiled at him standing at the stove as she shut the burner off "Is he still pestering you about moving to Orb?"

"Yeah… though he wants me to stay with ZAFT said something about getting a promotion…" Dearka said as he sat down at the barstool at the counter with the plates set for two "So any word from the others when they're?"

Miriallia shrugged as she walked over with the pancakes and sausage "No clue… though I can say this much… I have to remember to thank Hilde for teaching me how to cook…"

Dearka chuckled "I half expected to see her standing…" he stopped as she glared at him "I'll shut up now…" he took a bite of his pancakes

Xxx

Howard looked out of the hole in the bridge window on the Dominion "Another thing to replace… great… that makes almost all the external weapons hangar doors… two engines… the sensors…"

Sally sighed "Well… at least we have the plans from the Archangel to make…"

Howard nodded his head "Easy enough... the repairs will take about a month but it should be up and running like new in no time…"

Xxx

Noin knocked on the doorframe to the hospital room "Hay you…" she smiled as she walked in

Natarle sat up "Noin!" she smiled as the younger officer walked over

"I thought I'd bring you a little get well present." Noin said as she pulled a package out of her bag

"You really shouldn't have…" Natarle said

Noin shrugged "I thought you'd like…"

Natarle's jaw dropped as she opened the box "Noin!"

"I thought you'd like them… so I had some copies made" Noin said as she watched as she pulled the photographs of them at the Lake Victoria base out of the box.

Natarle nodded "Yeah but it's a little sad… I won't be going back there it was so beautiful…"

Noin blinked "Who says… Just because Relena decided to keep the ESUN out of the peace talks doesn't mean we won't conduct business with Orb…"

"By the way… I heard a small rumor that the Dominion was being salvaged…" Natarle asked as she smiled at Noin

"Yeah, Howard and Sally have been going over it for almost a week now I'm surprised we didn't just build a new one from the amount of damage we dealt to it…" Noin said

"You should be the captain Noin… You have the command ability and you are one of the officers most familiar with the ship's systems." Natarle smiled at Noin

Noin blinked "Well… I was thinking Sally…"

"No… you have the command experience and know the class better than she does… you can train her how to command the CIC, ask Catherine to work one of the control stations…" Natarle said as Noin nodded

Xxx

Athrun blew the whistle around his neck "Move it, faster what are you two year olds!" he yelled as he walked forward

"Sir yes sir!" Orga yelled as he ran over the log in the obstacle course followed by Shani and Clotho

Orga dove head first into the mud holding the assault rifle as Trowa smirked seeing him there "Faster damn it don't stop!" he opened fire with the fifty caliber machine gun over their heads making them wince

"If you choke under fire your team mates end up dead!" Athrun yelled

"Sir yes sir!" Clotho yelled as he ran for the vertical wall clawing his way up it covered in mud

Trowa walked further down the course and smirked _"They're doing good… but… are they ready for my little surprise?"_

The three pilots ran down the cargo net keeping the pace up and their eyes widened as Trowa and Athrun stood in front of them knives drawn "To complete get past us!" Athrun ordered

"SIR YES SIR AHHHHH!" Shani yelled as he charged Trowa

Trowa and Athrun jumped at the same time flipping in the air coming down behind Shani and starting in on Clotho and Orga

Trowa ducked under a punch Orga threw "Too slow!" he brought a punch right into his gut sending Orga into the dirt

Clotho ducked under Athrun's kick coming up inside his guard "Take this!" he thrust with his combat knife only to have Athrun parry it and lock it with his free hand flipping Clotho in the process disarming him bringing his knife to his neck

"Good, be ready for a counter though…" Athrun said as he was on top of Clotho

Shani turned and charged Trowa yelling as he charged "HAAAA! WHAT THE!" his eyes went wide as Trowa rolled out of his path grabbed his arm and disarmed him before kicking his legs out from under him sending him to the dirt.  
"Not bad for a first time… expect another run through in one hour, I expect the time be faster by five seconds at least and you to not fall for those tricks twice." Athrun said as he got up

Orga was breathing heavily "How the hell…"

"Don't complain, what are you soldiers or gundam pilots?" Wufei yelled as he walked over

"Gundam pilots sir!" Clotho yelled as he straightened up

Wufei glared "THEN ACT LIKE GUNDAM PILOTS, HAND TO HAND TRAINING TWENTY MINUTES! MOVE IT!"

The three grabbed their assault rifles "SIR YES SIR!" they started towards the training hall at a sprint

Wufei smirked at Trowa and Athrun "They're getting there… a few more weeks and they'll be able to stand up in a fight…"

Trowa nodded "So how's?" he started

"She's doing better than they are… that's who they'll be practicing with today…"

Athrun shrugged "She had prior experience with martial arts… you're just honing the blade now…"

"No… she already was skilled she…" Wufei stopped as he heard a crash

"Mayu's started already…" Trowa said

Wufei groaned "She needs work on a little self control though… she reminds me of Nataku…"

"COME ON YOU, YOU, AND YOU NOW!" Mayu yelled as she watched the three veteran pilots approaching "Wufei I need more of a challenge!"

Xxx

Nicol sat at a computer station in Morgenroete working like mad "Quatre, do you have those…"

"The plans for the Deathscythe… yeah I got them but I still don't know why you?" Quatre stopped as Nicol pulled up the image on the screen

"What is this?" Quatre asked as he looked at the internal framework for a mobile suit

"It's the Blitz… The mirage colloid system was outlawed with the treaty and I want to keep…" Nicol said

"Within the boundaries for the treaty… Well it's a good idea but… the Blitz was nearly totaled…" Quatre said "I think you could take this chance to…"

Nicol nodded "Rework the design… I know… one of the problems I found was that having only three lancer darts was a major problem they are one of only two ranged weapons on the Blitz, after I integrate the hyper jammer technology and the active cloak from the Deathscythe I think I'm going to take some of the information we gathered from the Testament's arm…" Nicol said as he brought up the data

"What did you have in mind?" Quatre asked

Nicol smiled "I'm going to incorporate the virus spreading system, along with the arrestors from one of the GuAZI's we recovered…"

Quatre took a seat "You know… you're almost making a whole new…" he blinked as Nicol brought the name up

"Like it?" Nicol asked

"Nebula Blitz… huh?" Quatre smiled "The lightning of outer space…"

Nicol nodded as he continued

Xxx

Duo stretched as he walked out of the theater "You know… that wasn't a half bad movie…"

"Oh really… then what was that…" Hilde started

"The scene where they blew out the window then jumped… think we could pull that off Yzak?" Duo asked

"Heero could… but Shiho would kill me…" Yzak said

"Not popping your parachute until half way down then rolling down a cliff you'd die from the sheer force of the impact…" Shiho said.

Duo laughed "I'd bet money Heero could do it…"

"So… how about we hit the mall!" Shiho said with a smile on her face as she and Hilde looked at the two boys

Yzak groaned "I have a bad feeling…"

"About this…" Duo finished

They walked from the theater through the small food court into the mall's interior "How about we go…" Hilde said as she looked at the shops list.

Shiho smiled as Hilde pointed at one on the list "Think the boys…"

Hilde nodded "I think I should see about getting Duo a jacket that suits him more and stands out less than the Preventer's jacket…"

Shiho nodded "Yzak could use something other than military uniforms to wear casually…"

Xxx

Relena smiled at Erica "The dinner was delicious Miss. Simmons…"

Erica raised her glass of wine "I'm glad you enjoyed it Relena."

"Mother, I was wondering…" Heero started

"Yes Heero?" Erica asked as she smiled at him

"I was wondering if I could barrow the use of the Morgenroete systems computer mainframe…" Heero asked

Relena blinked "Why?" she looked at Heero

Erica sighed "He's just like his father… you want to set up wiretaps and lines of information don't you Heero…"

Heero nodded "I want to make sure the peace lasts… and the easiest way to do that is to tap the military systems and large networks…"

"Don't you think the peace will last Heero?" Relena asked

Heero looked at her "Treize put it perfectly unless you stop the maestro from conducting the endless waltz will continue."

"You can use the systems but… I expect it won't be able to be traced back to Morgenroete…" Erica asked.

Heero nodded "I hope that I'm wrong and that the use of nuclear weapons made every nation realize that going to war will result in total warfare…"

Xxx

Zechs was in his full uniform as he walked through the headstones in the Orb's national cemetery _"Mu… what made you make that choice…"_ Zechs started up the hill towards a headstone of white marble a pair of feathers inset into the top he stopped about half way

"_What else… if it was Noin I would have done the same…"_ Murrue was standing at the headstone holding a box Zechs started forward again and came to a stop next to her "Murrue…"

"Colonel… It…" Murrue choked out as she wiped some tears from her eyes

"Commander La Flaga was a fine soldier, and he went beyond what most would be willing to do, he sacrificed himself to protect the one he loved." Zechs said as he looked at Murrue

Murrue nodded as she sat the small metal box down into the clear case inside were the highest honors the ESUN and the Orb Union could bestow upon a soldier "He really did make the impossible possible…" she said softly

Zechs nodded "Rest in peace Mu."

Xxx

Nicol stretched as he stood "Thanks for the help Quatre…"

"So you planning on heading over to Kira's for dinner?" Quatre asked

Nicol nodded "Yeah… I don't know how they're going to take it though…"

"They'll be a little shocked… but I think they'll be alright with it, you have a good reason…" Quatre said as he picked up his jacket "Let's go…" he pulled the removable drive from the computer with the data on the Nebula Blitz as he walked towards the door

Xxx

Yzak sighed as they walked into the department store "Shiho I don't need…"

"All you have are military uniforms and dress cloths… you need something casual to wear, something…" Shiho said as she walked ahead of him.

"Normal…" Hilde said as she walked into the men's section "I can say the same for Duo…"

"Hay I like the way I…" Duo started then stopped as his eyes landed on what Hilde had picked up "Ok… I'll try it on…"

Hilde smiled as she handed him a black leather jacket "I thought you would…"

Yzak shrugged "I'll say this much Shiho… No pink…"

"Fine… though that polo shirt would…" Shiho picked up a pink and white stripped polo shirt which made Yzak's jaw drop open

"No…" Yzak shook his head

Shiho smiled as she sat it back down and walked towards a clothing rack where she pulled a navy blue zip up fleece jacket "Better?"

Yzak smiled "Much." He walked over and took the jacket "Hay Duo do they have that in white?" he asked pointing towards the leather jacket Duo was wearing.

Hilde looked for a moment "Nope… only black… but this is nice." She walked over holding a white knee length coat that had doubled buttons running down the chest

Shiho smiled "I think you hit the money on that one Hilde…"

Duo walked over the jacket draped over his arm "Hey they have that in red Yzak?" he asked as he looked at the fleece shirt Yzak was wearing.

Yzak looked over and smirked "You're in luck…" he pulled the last one a dark maroon red shirt and tossed it to Duo

Duo smirked "Now that our cloths have been picked mostly by the girls…"

Yzak nodded "Time for theirs…"

Shiho shot a glare at Yzak "No skirts…"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it…" Yzak said with a grin on his face

Xxx

Mayu wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled "That was a good workout…"

Orga groaned from the floor "Wait until…"

"We…" Clotho said

Shani pushed himself up "Get into our machines…"

Wufei smirked "Alright then… If you think you can win in your machines… then prove it…"

"Wufei, just what machines will they use theirs are down for the conversions…" Trowa said

Wufei looked at them "They'll use exactly what every other recruit uses…"

Athrun blinked "I doubt we can get our hands on four M1's…"

"But we do have four Leo's…" Trowa said "I'll go load the training ammunition…"

Mayu blinked "What's a Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm with her I've never heard of that model…" Clotho said

Athrun smirked "The first mass produced model, we fought against I don't want to remember how many… but it's a stable fighting platform in both attack and defense, it's a real test if you can hold your own against an opponent of superior skill in one of those…"

Thirty minutes later the four trainees were standing in front of the dark drab olive green machines each holding a machine gun loaded with training paint rounds

"Last one standing… wins." Trowa said as he walked over

"Any restrictions?" Mayu asked

"None, the training sabers have been equipped also so if you score a direct hit on a vital component it will react as if it were a real battle… hit the head the cameras get knocked out, hit a limb it shuts down as if it was cut off… hit the cockpit the suit shuts down…" Wufei said with a smile

Xxx

Sally sighed as she poured over the list of parts "The repairs will take a month… even with Morgenroete's help…"

"Maybe… maybe not… the repair work if we skip the weaponry and just patch up the hull first can be replaced within a week, the hull in about two weeks… paint on the other hand…" Howard said "maybe a day or two…"

"What would we need to paint?" Sally asked

"Preventers colors are black and green not black and red…" Howard smiled

Sally shrugged "Leave it red… it designates the class… besides the bottoms of ships are almost always painted red…"

Xxx

Natarle looked up at the sky as she walked out of the hospital "It's really going to… huh?" she stopped as a black sedan she recognized rolled up and the window rolled down

"Captain, I thought you would like to go get some lunch…" the driver said as he smiled at her

Natarle blinked "… Newman how?"

"I ran into Noin, said you'd be getting discharged today… thought I'd… huh?" Arnold blinked and his sunglasses slipped half way down his nose as she got in "You look…" He blinked at Natarle wearing a red leather jacket over a knee length black dress

"What…" Natarle asked

Newman smiled and leaned over the consol "You always look better wearing civilian clothes…"

Natarle blushed "Ensign… I mean Arnold… DAMN IT NEWMAN JUST DRIVE!" her eyes went wide as Newman cupped his hand under her cheek and kissed her.

Natarle closed her eyes and melted into the kiss as she opened her eyes she peered into his blue eyes "You know… you could get in a lot of trouble for sexual harassment Ensign…"

Newman smirked "I'll risk it Captain…" he shifted the car into first and pulled out from the hospital parking lot.

Xxx

Heero plugged in the cable to the Wing Zero's computer and closed the cockpit _"Alright, this will leave no detectible trace… first we'll start with ZAFT's bases I can access their mainframe through the Carpentaria base."_ Heero watched as the ZERO system did the work hacking through the firewalls of the Carpentaria base establishing a access point.

"_Zero pull up the election results while we're at it I want to find out who the new chairmen is… gather all data available on him also…" _The election was pulled up the two candidates were members of the moderate faction _"Who's Gilbert Durandal?" _the system pulled up the data on him _"Profession, medical doctor, field genetics… minor party member… he's up against… no contest huh? Gather all da… Patients… Rau Le Cruset? Store all data found and keep track of his movements."_

The system logged the data as Heero continued to peruse the news channels "Alright Zero… we're through with ZAFT, tap into The OMNI branches I want to know their movements."

The screen brought up the access and hacked in without a problem _"Well… let's see… Archangel class warships… both listed MIA… good leave it that… what the… Girty Lue class battleship… prototype stealth battleship equipped with mirage colloid but… assigned to the 81'st autonomous mobile group…"_

Heero scanned the files "Looks like we'll be coming back sooner than I had hoped Zero… I want all data gathered available on the 81'st track their movements."

The system pulled up more schematics _"New models huh… Blu Duel, Verde Buster, Rosso Aegis, Strike Noir… enhanced versions of the Duel, Buster, Aegis, and Strike… this will come in handy…"_

the screen flashed and brought up several other schematics _"Chaos, Gaia, Abyss, Impulse… ZAKU, GOUF… they signed a peace treaty and yet they're gearing up to go head to head again…"_

xxx

"Shani on your left!" Clotho yelled as he opened fire at the charging Leo piloted by Mayu

Mayu rolled under the shots and brought her beam saber across the torso of his machine

Shani jumped back leveling the training rifle at her "Say goodbye!" he opened fire taking out her left arm

The eye of the Leo flashed and Mayu smiled "It takes finesse to move these machines, just like a duel with swords!" she rolled out of the shots and opened fire knocking out his thrusters causing his suit to drop to the ground like a rock.

Orga glared "We aren't through yet!" he opened fire with his and Clotho's rifles hitting the head of Mayu's Leo

"We've got you now!" Shani roared as he charged her from behind

Mayu activated the thermal sensors "You don't need to see to fight." She dropped her rifle and drew the beam saber again bringing it back and up into Shani's suit shutting it down

Mayu closed her eyes and set her stance "I won't lose…"

Orga smiled "Bring it then…" he leveled the two guns and readied for her attack

Mayu pushed the thrusters as far as they would go and charged holding the sword high ready to strike

"TAKE THIS!" Orga roared as he opened fire the shots hitting her in the legs and torso but the suit still flew forward "WHAT!"

Orga watched as the beam saber came down and across his suit shutting it down "What the hell was that! I hit her in the torso she should have…"

Wufei laughed "You hit the torso but only the cockpit… Mayu hit the reactor's you would have killed the pilot… but not the suit she took you out with her… it's a draw…"

"How's that fair…" Shani grumbled

Athrun appeared on all their screens "It's fair because even though she's technically dead she still took Orga out from the collision and resulting detonation of her suit in the simulator. Trowa and I will be joining you for this round, work as a unit not three on one."

Athrun maneuvered his Leo over to where the other machines started to get up as Trowa flew in

Xxx

Noin sat across from Zechs at the table in the house they had arranged for "So… how's the training for the boys going?" Noin asked

"Good… though I couldn't comment on the details, Athrun Trowa and Wufei are handling it…" Zechs said

Noin blinked "I still don't know why you won't let me…"

"Because Noin, they need to pilot like the others if the Archangel is going to have its full complement of mobile suits… Yzak and Dearka are going to serve in ZAFT, Athrun with Orb, Kira's hoping he'll never have to pilot again so he's in reserve… they're all they have left…" Zechs said "They need to be trained to the other pilot's caliber."

Noin nodded "What about the fourth?" she took a sip of her drink

"From the indications Wufei has been giving me, she's coming with us… and she's apparently the best of the four pilots… even though she didn't fight she's like Treize and the boys, each natural a pilot, and she can keep up with Wufei in martial arts." Zechs said

Noin smiled "Catherine and Hilde will be happy… they like Mayu."

Zechs coughed "She's not the only one… Quatre informed me…"

Xxx

Nicol and Quatre walked down the short driveway towards the house "You know… it really is peaceful now…" Nicol said

Quatre nodded "Earth never ceases to amaze me… no matter which one I'm on it's so beautiful…"

"Watch out!" a child yelled as a ball flew for Nicol's head

Nicol caught it and smiled as he walked the ball over to them "Could you guy's tell me where Kira is… he's expecting us for dinner…"

"You're Nicol Amalfi we watched your performance on the TV!" one of the children said as he ran over "You're really, really good!"

Nicol smiled "Yeah… so…"

"Nicol, Quatre!" Kira waved as he opened the door to the house and walked out

They walked inside where some of the other children were setting places at the tables for the dinner "So are the others here yet?" Nicol asked.

Kira shook his head "No, they should be along soon, Athrun called and said that they were done training for the day, Orga, Clotho, and Shani are going out on a date with the three M1 pilots though everyone else should be here…"

Quatre smiled "What about Yzak and Duo?"

"They got in this morning… they'll be arriving with Dearka and Miriallia…" Kira said. as he took a seat at the coffee table

Commander Waltfeld raised his cup of coffee and nodded to the two other pilots as the broadcast on the TV continued

Reverend Malchio smiled "Quatre, Nicol I hope you don't mind listing to the news…"

"Not at all… is this the coverage of the peace negotiations?" Nicol asked the blind Reverend

Waltfeld nodded "Eileen is the leader for ZAFT's side of the talks, the newly elected chairman doesn't take office until next month, so officially the council is in control until then… however…"

"He's already started hasn't he at least at home leaving the council to take care of the negotiations…" Quatre said

Kira nodded as Malchio turned the volume on the TV higher "The PLANT's supreme council and the Earth Military Council are meeting aboard the MacArthur for the PLANT-Earth peace talks. The meeting is proceeding in a businesslike manner, today they will be entering the second day of those talks. Today's discussion will be on the biggest issue, what are both countries' measure of self-defensive powers and it's uses…"

"They already banned the use of N-Jammer canceller's, and the mirage colloid. It would be nice to see them limit their militaries…" Quatre said

Nicol nodded "They won't limit their militaries as much as the ESUN did… tensions are still high…"

"Couldn't have said it better myself…" Athrun said as he leaned over the couch

"Athrun!" Kira nearly jumped out of his seat "How the hell…"

Athrun smirked "Training… lots of it…"

Trowa walked over "Dinner smells almost ready, the others aren't here yet…"

"Wrong…" Duo said as he walked in the front door "Hey guys…" he smiled wearing his new leather jacket, his arm draped over Hilde's shoulders

"So when's Heero supposed to…" Yzak started

"No need…" Heero said as he tapped Yzak on the shoulder "Nice coat…"

The pilots made their way in and listened to the rest of the broadcast before dinner it was a quiet meal talking about the peace talks, the state Orb was in the boys walked out to the beach to talk after they were done.

Kira looked up at the shooting stars as they burnt up in the atmosphere "It's strange isn't it…" he started "Why am I still alive… why am I able to eat… why am I able to sleep… is it because I am still alive?"

Duo tossed a ball at Kira's head "Kira being philosophical like that doesn't suit you…"

Kira smiled "Being a civilian again suits me just fine though…"

"So it's true then…" Trowa said as he walked over "You put the Freedom in cold storage…"

Kira nodded "I hope that I never need it again…"

Heero sighed "This peace won't last… I hate to say it but it won't…"

"What makes you say that Heero?" Quatre asked

"Neither side has lowered their guns they just withdrew back to their bases… it's like an intermission in a boxing fight between two heavyweights…" Heero said

Dearka shrugged "So what are we going to do about it?"

"There's nothing to do until someone starts moving again…" Yzak said "When that happens we have to end it for good…"

"What's the status on the Buster and the Duel?" Heero asked

"Both of them are staying in Orb… unless someone has a better idea?" Dearka said

Heero pulled a small disk from his pocket, "Would you mind if we took them with us?" Heero asked

"Why?" Yzak looked at him "They can sta…"

"With you in ZAFT and them in Orb they're just asking to be stolen unless we lock them up like the Freedom…" Heero said

"You make a good point Heero…" Nicol said "I'll keep watch over them for you guys…" he walked over to them

Dearka blinked "You're moving to Orb Nicol!" he beamed "I just bought a house here you… why are you shaking your head?"

"Because, I'm not moving to Orb, I've decided to move to the ESUN…" Nicol said with a smile

"Well that's a shock…" Athrun said "What made you decide?" he turned to Nicol

Wufei smirked "What else?" he jerked his head towards the porch where the girls were chatting

Catherine waved to Nicol who waved back

Kira smiled "So when are you leaving?"

Duo shrugged "About three weeks… we're making arrangements to have the Archangel see us up to the Mendel colony where the Dominion is being repaired…"

Athrun smiled "Well then… I think we'd better collect in those three weeks…"

Nicol blinked "You can't be…"

Yzak and Dearka grinned "Yep, tomorrow night… we're going out and you're paying up you owe us all two rounds at least…" Dearka said

Quatre sighed "I'll take my two as non alcoholic…"

Xxx

The three weeks passed quickly for the pilots and soon the two ships were flying out into open space

"This is the LCAM-02XA Dominion of the ESUN Preventers making final preparations for jump back to the ESUN earth sphere, all personnel please make final preparations for the return trip." Catherine said across the two ships.

Noin smiled as a line opened from the Archangel "Captain we wish you the best of luck until we see you again." Natarle said

"I look forward to when I can see you in person again Natarle... Captain Ramius…" Noin stood and saluted wearing her full dress uniform

Relena floated forward in the bridge "It's been determined as of this date April 5th C.E. 72, the Preventers shall have two branches, the ESUN's Preventers and the Orb Union's Preventers that shall be under the command of Captain Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Natarle Badgirule, Captain Andrew Waltfeld as its branch commanders, political representative shall be Cagalli Yula Attha, Chief representative of the Orb Union."

The two commanders saluted "Until we meet again Vice Foreign Minister Darlian." Cagalli said as she smiled

"I hope that will be soon to open a trade route between the two Earth spheres…" Relena said with a smile

Xxx

Elsewhere in the ship the pilots had a line open with their friends

"So when do you plan on visiting?" Dearka asked

"Oh after Hilde ripped me a new one for stumbling in stone cold drunk and seeing her half…" Duo stopped as he hit the floor from Hilde's punch

Miriallia smiled "Don't worry Hilde I'll take care of Dearka for you in a little bit…"

"Thanks, but I'm really going to miss you guys… you should visit on the first shuttle available…" Hilde said

"Hay Heero… next time we see each other, how about a rematch for our little shooting competition?" Yzak asked

"I'll look forward to it…" Heero said with a smirk

Athrun shrugged "If Yzak's asking for a rematch then count one for our hand to hand match…"

Heero nodded "Kira… you know those access codes I gave you right?"

Kira nodded "Yeah but…"

"Give them to Waltfeld…" Heero said "He'll know what to do with them… and establish a network like the sweeper group for you guys…"

Kira nodded "Alright… I'll also make sure to drop in once in a while to keep Ryuta up on his training you started him with…"

Nicol smiled "Just don't get flipped Kira… he caught me off guard when I dropped by…"

"HAY!" Ryuta yelled "Only because Heero told me to…" he glared

Heero started to laugh "But it worked didn't it?"

Ryuta smiled "You'll visit right Heero?"

Heero nodded "You bet…"

The announcement system activated "All crew and personnel find an upright seat we are warping out in thirty seconds." Catherine said

"Well then… this is goodbye…" Trowa said

"For now…" Lacus said "I look forward to seeing the ESUN in the near future."

Heero nodded "I'll be happy to show you around the colonies Miss. Clyne…" he bowed

Kira smiled "Heero… what's with the?"

"Missions over… we aren't in combat or at war… it's easier to be polite and I do hope that I get to enjoy one of your concerts Lacus…" Heero said.

Lacus smiled "I'll be happy to Mr. Lowe…"

The line closed as they exchanged their last goodbye's and took their seats

The Dominion pulled ahead and activated the warp drive the ship lurched forward into the tunnel of light leaving the CE

Xxx

Heero smiled as he looked out the window of the recreation area in the Dominion "We're home…"

Mayu's eyes went wide as she looked at the large L1 colony cluster "Wow…"

"Attention all hands we will begin our decent into the atmosphere after a short stop at the L1 colony cluster for a celebration to be held in honor of our safe return." Noin said across the comm. "Also… welcome home…"

Heero stood "It won't be for long though…"

"Why do you say that Heero?" Nicol asked

"How far along are you on the development of the Nebula Blitz?" Heero asked "Because we'll need to upgrade all the machines to…" he stopped as the other pilots looked at him

"Spill it Heero what haven't you told us and why didn't you tell them?" Wufei said

"They're undermanned, and they're divided across three nations… on the last day I was picking up possible movement of a unit known as the 81st autonomous mobile corps, or Phantom Pain, they're almost as hard to track as we were…" Heero said

Duo's eyes went wide "What the hell man! So we're just going to…"

"Enough Maxwell!" Zechs said as he entered "Heero informed me and we decided to keep it a secret, movements of a radical ZAFT group are showing as well we can expect war to break out within the next year, we need to focus on getting the Gundam's on par with both sides' new machines…"

Heero nodded as he plugged the small drive in "These are the new ZAFT models, Chaos, Gaia, Abyss, and Impulse, they also are replacing their ageing GINN's with a new mass produced suit, either the ZAKU or the GOUF… they're running trials now…"

"The specs on the ZAKU are nearly as high as the Vayeate and the Mercurius… the only advantage we'll have is that they still have to rely on a battery supply…" Trowa said as he looked over the technical specs of the machines

"What about the Earth Forces?" Nicol asked

Heero nodded and pulled up their new machines "They're continuing the GAT-X series, making improvements on the Duel, Buster, Aegis, and Strike. We can expect to see these in the hands of Phantom Pain… the Blu Duel, Verde Buster, Rosso Aegis, and Strike Noir."

"Great they're on par with ZAFT's Gundam's… you don't think that Yzak and Dearka will get assigned to them?" Quatre asked

"No… the Impulse already has a designated pilot, and when I ran the name through their database it shocked me a little…" Heero said as he pulled up the pilots data

Mayu's eyes went wide "Shinn…"

"Pilot: Shinn Asuka, ZAFT Red, graduate date one month from now… ship assignment unknown as of this point, mobile unit: Impulse." Heero said "The others are assigned to other top pilots all with an unknown ship designation, meaning ZAFT's laying down a new class of warship…"

Wufei nodded "Alright then… what's the plan?"

Zechs nodded "As information is found we'll gather it, as of this moment we are on assignment again, consider it reconnaissance and prevention… Operation code name: Nightfall"

Xxx

"SHINN!" Lunamaria yelled as she ran over with her sister

"Hey…" Shin smiled "What ship did you guys get assigned to?"

"We haven't checked yet we were trying to find you and Rey… I think we got assigned to the Joule team!" Meyrin said with some cheer in her voice "I hope that the rumors about the commanding officers are…"

"Nope…" Rey said as he walked over "The Joule team is filled with veterans of the last war, we're probably assigned to…"

"Why don't we just open them and find out?" Shinn said as he held the small leather tube with his assignment on it

"Alright… on three… one… two… … THREE!" Lunamaria said as they all opened theirs at the same time

"Minerva… I don't know that ship…" Meyrin said "Rey…" she looked at him

Rey smiled "It's the new ship they're developing at Armory one, I was told by the chairman on his visit to inspect the Red's"

"New ship… as in a new class!" Luna's eyes went wide

Shinn shrugged "So who's the pilot for the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss?"

Lunamaria shrugged "They're still not assigned… probably Rey and I will get two of them… the fourth might go to the Joule team…"

Xxx

Cagalli looked up as she heard a knock at her door "Yes Athrun…" she looked up to see Athrun wearing a black leather jacket standing in her doorframe

"You almost ready, you're the one who insisted on going to the plants to talk with Chairman Durandal directly…" Athrun said as he waited his suitcase behind him

Cagalli glared "It's a private shuttle, it's not like…"

"If I were Heero we would have left an hour ago… with or without you…" Athrun said with a smirk

Cagalli smiled at him "But you're not… so don't try to act like it Athrun…"

"Stop calling me Athrun… remember my name will draw a lot of attention in the plants so I'll be using an alias…" he said as he walked in and looked in her suit case as she walked over to the vanity "How can you take this long if you're already packed!"

"Because I wanted to…" Cagalli turned and walked over to Athrun and kissed him on the cheek

"Tell me you at least packed one dress…" Athrun smirked.

Cagalli shot a glare at him "I'm…" she stopped as Athrun put a finger on her lips

"For after the meeting I know this restaurant in Aprilius one…" he said with a smile on his face

Cagalli smiled "All work and no play make's Athrun a dull boy huh?"

"It's Alex… Alex Dino" Athrun said

Cagalli blinked "You know you're terrible with names right…"

Athrun smiled "Well then what did you have in mind?"

Cagalli sighed "Well using Heero's name wouldn't draw much attention…"

"Nope… Heero isn't a common name in the PLANTS…" Athrun said "You have to think about where we're going Cagalli…"

Xxx

"Hay Howard how are the…" Nicol stopped as he rounded the corner to the hangar and his jaw dropped as he looked up at the new machines "A little overboard?"

"Nope… all of the latest technology went into developing these, they're on par with the Wing Zero, and Tallgeese three now… they're all ahead of the ZAFT and Earth Forces machines…" Howard said as he looked up at the new Gundam's

"I meant with the customizations… hell the Heavyarms and the Buster…" Nicol started

"The Buster is a modified version of the Verde Buster… same with the Duel we've incorporated the assault shroud into its main armor so now it's not as heavy as it was, the performance of the suits is on par with their Earth Forces counterparts…" Howard said as he flicked the switch to illuminate the two new suits at the end "And… Hilde and Noin needed an upgrade from the Taurus's so…"

Nicol's eyes went wide "The Strike… the Aegis…" the Black white and red of the Strike starkly contrasted the Green and white of the Aegis

"Close… the Strike Noir… and Rosso Aegis… we took the plans from the Earth forces… though I doubt the Aegis will see a lot of combat…" Howard said

Nicol nodded "Well worse case we have Mayu pilot the Aegis…"

"The Scorpio is on par with it, she shouldn't need to…" Howard walked over "Well… good luck Nicol and by the way… G would have loved what you did to the Blitz…" he walked out of the hangar in the Dominion leaving Nicol to look back towards his machine _"Yeah… it's a real piece of stealth…"_

Heero walked over "We're leaving in one hour Nicol… the infiltration team will be you, myself, Trowa, Duo, Hilde, and Quatre… Wufei, Mayu, and Zechs will come with the Dominion."

"I still don't believe we have to do this…" Nicol said as he looked at the Nebula Blitz "Stop another war so soon…"

Heero nodded "Yeah… Duo and the others should be along shortly… we're doing it just like we used to… we have clearance to get into the base thanks to our contacts…"

"Then why are we going in a week early?" Nicol asked

"Because they didn't set a date for the assault, they're going after the new models from the data we gathered… probably a lot like the mission you described when you stole the four machines…" Heero said

"So how is everyone going to sneak their Gundam's in?" Nicol asked "Only Duo's and mine can disappear visually…" Nicol started towards his machine

"You and Trowa will be on the outside while Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and I will take the base… you'll just have to stash them near the spaceport…" Heero yelled up to Nicol as he started up the lift.

Xxxxxx

The story begin's a new the waltz continues… will war peace and revolution come again to these worlds?

See you in Waltzing with Destiny : Has been posted, Story Id: 6764601

"HAY ALD!" Shinn yelled as he ran over

Yeah wha… *THWACK*

"Couldn't resist… knocking him out right before the end…" Shinn said with a smile

*Tap* "Hay…"

Shinn blinked as he turned

*THWUMP*

"It's my job to knock him out…" Heero said as he stood there Shinn out cold on the floor.

"Mission Complete… what are my orders…" he turned to the computer and text started streaming down the page

"I see… Mission accepted…"


End file.
